Heaven & Hell, Volume I: Inferno
by GrayZeppelin
Summary: In 1979, the guardian angel's human pal must defend the Gabriel's Horn from Darkness, The Greatest Enemy who is the leader of the Necromancers will destruct the entire civilizations that have their guardian angel love ones from Heaven. David and his friends will team up with the angels and must prepare themselves in a destiny to fight against the demon monsters threat from Hell.
1. Intro

_GZ's Note:_

_Hello readers. I am GrayZeppelin and I write the next trilogy of All Dogs Go to Heaven. I must begin to check every grammar mistakes in my novel in every chapters I must see in perhaps later weekends. As I can tell you right now, I will not publish the sequel of the next Volume for now as a reminder. You can enjoy my novel once I will enhance this book and continue to fix any mistakes to update. Enjoy reading my new All Dogs Go to Heaven, readers. (I do not own any movies of copyrights including characters that is official except my OC characters including my story.)_

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_

* * *

Heaven &amp; Hell

(All Dogs Go to Heaven IV)

* * *

VOLUME I: INFERNO

* * *

Chapter One

INTRO

CHARLIE:

I awake from my sleep as I lay in my soft cloud pillow. I just had a nightmare. A nightmare where I felt lost of hope for my great human pal David; my best magician kid who becomes an adult and takes good care of his family. I just saw my human friend, struggled into the dark of San Francisco where he spotted one and precious Gabriel's Horn in the alleyway. I remember on this nightmare where David search the Gabriel's Horn, and soon one day the gold will fall near the heart of innocent town. David snatched the Horn and then... the Cat Demon has spawned in the blight smoke and sprint to his prey. David ran through the next alleyway and dodged the incoming fire smoke from Red. Once David reaches the end of alleyway where he trapped himself with the Horn and also, the savage Demon snarled my human. David was not strong enough as he trembled himself as I remember my nightmare I encounter before. Red salvaged the Horn and when the Demon vanished after he snatched the Horn, David screams into agony in the shadows. That is how... I felt hopeless when I do not spawn in the light beside him saving my human from Red. Why would I ever let myself be disappointed when someone I knew will fail if I do not recall something important? I let go of this painful nightmare through my shutter eyes to not ever be seeing that dream again.

As then, once my nightmare has vanished from my sleep and every time I seek beneath the stars of the skies and a Holy City glow gold in the night, all the angels from heaven loves to sing. Even this instrumental horn is lovely to a musician who can unlock the Gates of Heaven for the newest members of animals and humans. In through the God's light, any form rises on the light using their life spirit, transporting to the City of Angels Golden Kingdom where he or she will begin to bless their new wings and their glossing halo. The knowledge of what I see many canines on Earth, many in each families are a Keeper. The Keeper who always look after their loved ones after their owners past away and made a promise to protect any humans from trouble. A man's best friend uses loyalty, strength, humility, compassion, protector, guardian and mutual respect to the owner as part of the family member. And I nearly forgot about one of my wife's words to describe, "style".

The year is 1979, it has been sixteen years since the Gabriel's Horn falls into the heart of San Francisco and stolen by the Cat Demon Red who used his own dark goal to drag all of angels down to Earth and sent inside the cells from the lonely, notorious island of Alcatraz as I were there with my lovely wife Sasha; my best friend Itchy; my best human eight-year-old pal David who becomes a magician back then including the way I am his Guardian Angel. The Cat Demon failed his goal when I bowed a yellow indestructible horn from the air I exhaled. I sent all my angels to soar on the Heaven light back all the way they live on; Red has been pulled by the smaller kindle blazing hell-hole in which his boss was not pleased as the enormous red cat monster drags him inside for his crucial punishment. It is currently unknown whether Red is alive or dead. I wish for that ambitious be dead and never haunt David for his life.

Through all the years I have spent through a green and healthy lifetime with Sasha from David's parent's old house from my flashbacks, I comforted myself that his family where I entered with my love is my only first ever to bind a family that need dogs to be taken care of. From seven months after the Alcatraz, David's stepmother Claire was having her son born and raised. Greg who is the half-brother of my human pal. In five years after the Alcatraz, Sasha and I raised seven gorgeous puppies in our related furs of hybrid between mines and my love. In the following of names of puppies are: Tara is a smart paw and who likes to investigate a crime like a man's best friend searches illegal parts from K-9 in SFPD; Ritchie is the hard worker son who always supports my best friend in the Flea Bite Club business and also works out along Gerta who was the bartender of this club; Robbie is an intelligent helper who confronts Sasha to give paws on her job to success the work with Bess who is Itchy's old lady and a coach to become healthier when exercising from her own physical education; Melina is a stylish K-9 Marine who is being proud to save the country of U.S. in her special, classified black ops like to honor ranks; Sugar is a cutest daughter who is in passion of singer in becoming a rock star; Bonham is a slacking son who likes to sleep next to a whippet angel, my boss, who is the leader clan to bring the newest dog angels from the stairway and the Gates of Heaven; and last but not least, Drake, my special son who was an honest guardian dog like a warrior guarded David and his family from their home.

Drake is my only son who uses the emotional and sometimes stressed out like me, as I look the same thing from long time ago in classic old days. I taught Drake as he became a junkyard dog, including his strength like fought against Otto's gangs, especially allied my old K-9 daughter Tara to stop the criminal gangs in all of lowest soft white puffy cloud town. It is a deeply familiar moment of how my personality remains the same to my son's personality. I showed him how to placid his social and brainstorm a wise half-Irish setter and half-German shepherd. Drake revived my best friend from trouble, being strong; Sasha told her story everything to him about his father from Heaven. Six of my puppies got grown and older, but one of the remaining sons is missing, which is the father's son. I cannot discover what happened to my son immediately, once I went in Heaven for a possibly working with Annabelle for Guardian Angel purposes.

For five years after the Alcatraz, my Irish love was suffered in pain; she cannot eat and move her around, especially the sleep she can't rest more. The only cause from the belly inside of her was a monster; a typical tapeworm brings fear of all dogs that live only from Earth. It gets severe more likely to hurt Sasha. My love did try to survive a horrific month; she doesn't have any choices to live. She was either living on Earth for more suffering, the worse tapeworm will claw my love's belly, or she must live in the spirit where all dogs live from Heaven above us, to bring peace and let the tapeworm disappear in a middle of a puffy cloud. She only wanted to stay there with me from David's house. The doctor from the pet care was nothing to find the virus to needle, in which means there was nothing he can do to save Sasha from sickness. In the next month from night, I told her that I will always be with her. On the next day, my love was presumed dead. My human pal and his five-year-old half brother Greg give hands on her, buried on the backyard of David's house. I give reddish soft roses on the bottom of her name of in loving memory of Sasha La Fleur.

I didn't get a chance to stay along with David, Greg and their parents. The only world I was the loneliest heartbroken dog was about Sasha's death and wanted to bring her back alive.

Annabelle refused to send an Angel resurrect from my love's body. By boss created my decision to join Sasha in Heaven with no suffering when I confront David as I told him to stay put with his family. I was living on Earth at least five years and didn't reach up into twenty years of my resurrection; this was a promise from Annabelle's award when I retrieved the Horn back in Heaven with Itchy.

I am now living in this softer pillow I lay down on the white puffy cloud from the Golden Kingdom of Heaven. The light blue shines on the cold planet waxing gibbous, kindle torches are standing in every edge corners of yellow brick sidewalks. Free snack bones below the cloud that combines together vertically and flies like a tickle legged butterflies upward. The puppies use their wings and play along with human children when blocking the moon's view and from down there the angels carry the most gorgeous babies like love. The night's sky looks absolute crystal as the millions of smallest stars on our Milky Way shines in light years away from here.

I may look myself as a slender dog as when I ate some healthy food instead of eating some double chili cheese burgers with onions and pickles from Earth down there in San Francisco. The temples of golden angels dull from the moon brighter than the sands of a burning glass. I have a great partnership to the angel who watches over to her son David every day. She comes from the machine builder that supports with her great friends she has ever known to help the soldiers including theirs from World War II. Although, she may retired because of the military leadership, a general of the army from the Pentagon talked to her and her old man, Thom, David's father, to give a plan for family lifetimes as a retiring family marines. Abigail is the mother of David. I did what I have answered from David that he asked the question about can his mother see him from Heaven.

_Charlie, _David once called my name, whenever we were near the harbor as there was a gentle rain I remember. _Can she see me from Heaven?_

_Of course she can, kiddo,_ I answered David.

Anyway, I rise up from the sleep and remembering my memories in while back then. I start to stretch up my back and pops up like a crunched knuckles crush. Those angels including the blood-hound dogs I am looking at forward are considering take a stand their ground for the entrance of the sacred art irregular roof, that place is where Gabriel's Horn is located inside the glass cylinder so no one can allow the touch of the enormous golden platinum. I believe these guys are meant to not compromise the orders from Gabriel who is the archangel of Heaven and also the leadership of humans, especially my boss. Of course I am also always looking after the horn and also the guards in front of me at the quarter mile away. Somehow or another, the angels fly their wing coming up from the west approaching to keep an eye out the newest members as a circumstance the restriction to do not let them trespass the entrance. To me, I am always welcome to talk to the guards ahead and also can go inside the sacred art irregular roof.

In my mind, I was having some disturbance. Something I have overcome the street gangs I scrammed them off my tails when I entered Carface and Charlie's Casino boat that was sink below the Bayou from New Orleans. This was a small pack boom memory when I saw my old nemesis friend who confiscated his eagerness, murdered me when my eyes get covered as I won my gold watch on that night and right at this minute, I being impacted with some Chevy car, ran me over to the harbor; I got drunk back then. I could have listened to my best friend, cried out loud calling my name freely. This was a significant death. From the inside of the casino, I only remember what I had attacked some Carface gangs, being tied up on the anchor to swallow the water on my lungs, but then King Gator who is the gigantic alligator monster who was about to crunch me inside the cage from his warmth breath mouth, arrived to caught me off the tied up ropes below my chest to abandon the drowning.

"Charlie."

I hear a beautiful voice behind me out of nowhere as my Irish setter hiatus me in a moment when I turn around.

"You sleep well in pillows?" She asks.

I may speak to her actually, but then I have no other words to say. Most of all, I couldn't make a choice to close my eyes well actually in my sleep. I sigh slowly, and suddenly tell her.

"Well babe," I look at my memories I have seen from the casino, but it gets distracted when I pause, "I didn't sleep well enough." I said.

"Why," Sasha said for a question, comes closer to me, "what's wrong?"

I look ashamed myself when I had something bad I have said to my best friend about the little girl who was an orphan like I didn't mean of saying didn't care to her, dumping her for offence. I look terrible.

"I uh…" I stop for a second, and look at my memories again from the broken church where the orphan girl, Itchy and I were there to look after the puppies including the collie who takes good care of them. I heard Anne Marie cried when Itchy and I done the argument when I said dark to my best friend.

"You are not friend," Anne-Marie sobbed gently; "you are bad dog!"

"I was having some… uncomfortable fit when I lay down to these pillows," I said, pointing at the pillows inside the smallest soft pillows. I lied.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah," I answered, "it feels hardened like a rock scratches to my belly that irritates me."

She goes to the pillows I lay there.

"Well honey, I don't think these pillows are meant solid," she grabs couple of it, "but I'll find you some softest pillows for you to get some comfort rest."

"I appreciate to grab some best pillows for me Sasha," I quite little anxious, "but I don't feel like going to rest in a while."

"It's almost a midnight I believe," Sasha said.

"I can see the clock over the golden glass tower at the kingdom," I visual the time movement pointers. The large one sets at the ninety degree angle to the left and the small one point at barely twelve. Every angel go to bed at twelve; I personally can or cannot because I always head forth to the council meeting with Annabelle, and other noble angels who are alongside with Gabriel the Archangel and some other animals are the leaderships. Soon as I look at the clock, it changes to a golden life watch with blue ribbon I use to worn for my soul to return of a resurrection. It flows and comes straight to me.

"Maybe you can search in a council meeting earlier with Annabelle," she nodded, "if you don't mind go for a rush late in a strike of a clock points at twelve I mean. I'm just saying."

The pocket watch continues flowing towards me as I stand still and startling softly. As it comes at one foot, the watch glows into a glowing-like fire monster I recognize from hell I had a nightmare before. The Hellhound, who is the pet of a Satan owner. Small demon puppies comes from its breathing flowing fire stroked ahead when I get scared out loud in a bones of wreckage and winged hooded monster at the tip of a boat on front. I open my eyes wide. Sasha calls my name and the Hellhound speaks louder like a death voice.

"Charlie, don't be startled. You have come to hell before when you were inside of your nightmare. Your soul looks special as a life can drag you down there with the Greatest Enemy you'll ever face in. Retrieve this watch you worn, and nothing can revoke your infinite summon life."

It glows lighter on its eyes with full ashes of fire and its mouth does also. But then, I react when Sasha use her left paw land on my right shoulder.

"Charlie," she said my name, I turn to my love, "you've heard what I just said, right?"

I breathe and exhale repeating; I start to turn back where I just saw the clock on the tower. The pocket watch has vanished. Everything else turns back normal though.

"Of course darling." I said, I could not calm myself down.

"Are you okay honey," Sasha worries, "you're getting sweat. What's got into you?"

The devastating I have ever saw has come to insane me on my head as I close eyes and won't go away this monster I can see. The small things of goblins bitten me, the mantle lava sunk the bone ship as I climbed up the bone creature on the front, and stranded on its head with painful how I ever use to had in my phobia.

"Oh no," I begin to tremble, a soft noise I say, "it's coming… it's coming to get me."

"What's coming to get you, Charlie?" She starts too suspicious when she sees me frightening. I still close my eyes harder.

"This… this monster… the flames… fire breathing hound… demon puppies… they all terrifying me!" I grip my paws. Sasha begins to hold with her soft paws around me. She can fell the trembling of my phobia like cold freezes my blood on the ice cubes.

"Charlie, Charlie," she now hushes me, "it's okay, look at me, look at me."

I sudden look at her eyes clearly in crystal with my green eyes.

"Take it easy," Sasha calms me down, "take a deep breath, and exhale. Let's do it together, Charlie." I listen to what she says to me importantly. I give a chance to breathe in, slowly, and now letting it go. Breathe in, exhale she says. I do this repeat until I reach up to the last final time. Now I look positive.

"I'm okay," I nodded to Sasha.

"Ok," Sasha answered. At first, she clearly thinks the way that I was the last seeing in a daydreaming. "What was that all about in you, Charlie? Sincerely you looked at the clock ahead that makes you going somewhere else you imagined."

"It wasn't just a clock I was staring at honey, but I was having some dreaming though." I said, in a narrow eyes I am telling her the truth.

"What were you dreaming about, honey?" Sasha questioned.

I look back at her eventually. I begin to initiate. "Something I have been used to become a junkyard dog long time ago. I had some tragic condition when I had come to Heaven here for the first time and stole some life pocket watch over there from the Clocks of Souls, and even I resurrect myself dragged down to Earth as the way Annabelle said to me that I can never come back to Heaven because I have touched the stone cold clock." Sasha pays close attention to what I am saying is a fact about me from forty years ago.

"I go back to my best friend Itchy from the junkyard place we were been there before," I said in a manner way, "he actually saw me died in a car impact. I came there inside to check in with Itchy so I let him know I was back from the dead as a ghost."

"You died," she asks, "when did you get killed?"

I haven't told her about the deaths I go over about twice. The car impact when Carface murdered me, and the casino ship that was sunk, tried to retrieve the pocket watch, but drowned under the final flowing swim on my paw about three inches away from the blue ribbon. In this moment gets much complications about my first life from the late 30s; rat racing, things get changed from Carface, rescued the little brat, horse racing, money as luck, my club has burned down, and I remember everything. I couldn't say to her about five seconds.

"I was been murdered about four decades earlier," I answered.

"Forty years?" Sasha asks.

"The first death I was stand still when I got drunk," I explain, "There was a car close to the river that belongs to the owner of unknown citizen, Carface's sidekick told me that I must stay there and don't peak. Most of all, my last words I have said myself was 'You can't keep a good dog down.' And suddenly I have felt something worst than I have ever imagined. What had a surprised me is that a Chevrolet car ran me over with no parking brake, drifted across the vast of a dark blue tears where I presumed dead."

"Aw Charlie," she comes closer to me, "didn't Carface was shown up since the Christmas Eve we were celebrated long time ago? I remembered him bringing back the presents for the puppies especially the money collection to Timmy. Wasn't that your old buddy changed a good side we were as a team with Itchy?"

Timmy. What a curious cure blood hound puppy that had a broken leg once before. All of my pack did send the rest of the money collection to my little buddy who needed a medication for his broken leg and must spent some good time in the coldest weather of a droplet snows from the heaven clouds of placid. I can't be sure why Timmy was very sick from dying. I request that Timmy had a complete donation; he deserves himself to be strong than fear, because he always fights his injuries from the clinic hospital for pets like the doctors will regenerate the surgeries in a bone to fix. Timmy likes to change the world as ever known for his life of reputation. He's all grown up about five years; Timmy did what he made courage from his heart to defend his human family of Martha from trouble, a little girl who is a friend of David's from school. Actually, inside of his heart there was…love from courage. His family were once been disappeared when the little squirt was about the puppy age, and Martha and her parents founded the courage from her address street where Timmy was born there close from the neighbor's house ahead. Tim is absolutely have some guts in his spirit, he always deserve to have no fear from all dogs. I prayed to my little man who what he finds courage inside of him. Here is what life on Heaven and Earth has:

There is always hope,

Hope brings a wonder hero,

Hero who will never surrender to vigilante,

Vigilante wishes the hero to murder or die trying,

Trying is weak in which brings fail,

Fail you must go over your mistakes,

Mistakes you fixed to learn,

Learn builds your experience,

Experience brings the next generation,

Generation uses passion,

Passion creates the love,

Love is life,

Life is everything,

Everything brings the happening,

Happening builds present and future there.

"We did our best to manipulate Carface to change," I answered, "but yes. He was one of us as soon as he goes over to his head about Timmy's final Christmas day, just before he questions about society."

"Is Carface still lives?" Sasha is honestly asking softly about my buddy. Can't tell what is up to him right now though.

"I… I don't know," I look at my love's eyes in a stammer I said, "I possibly not sure where he is at, Sasha. I also have a favor to him that he must watch over David as soon as before I left Earth from ten years earlier."

Just then, I walked forward to the edge as Sasha comes to me, I stop when she questions to me.

"What were you and Itchy up to for the last forty years, honey?"

I visual the tower's clock. It is now ten minutes before midnight.

"Well," I pause, "it's kind of long story I have to tell you this, Sasha. But, I must have to spit everything I was been doing with my best friend. Itchy and I were in New Orleans, my hometown." Sasha is focusing on me; she can listen. "From there at the junkyard, Itchy got nervous as he told about Carface and his pack of strong gangs. Especially… the monster."

"Monster," she asks, confusing to him.

"Anyway, Itchy and I went inside the A/C to travel along to find a monster where Carface is hiding it from. In there, Itchy looks terrified that he can't let me past there because he was saying what both of will die if we found the monster. But it was not. Itchy accidently opened the A/C covers before I looked at him with his itching flees and told him to stop. I approach the open A/C cover, down there, there is bunches of some clothing and covers covering someone. Someone who is not actually a monster I'm afraid. Someone is like a prisoner there, Carface's prisoner.

"When I told Itchy it is not a monster, Sasha. Itchy and I looked closer when a human's arm was shown. The covers and cloths drifted when moving. What Itchy and I looked down there, there was…"

Sasha is concern about my story, interest.

"There was what, Charlie?" Sasha asks. She wants to know what I saw down there on the room where there is a curious, cuddly and love person. All I see is a special, a special that does not have parents. A special that has blue eyes, a red torn gown, yellow with blue silk dress, black shine shoes, and a wavy black hair with yellow ribbon.

"There was a little girl," I explain. She opened her eyes soft and wide. "This human child who has a healthy heart in her veins. What a beautiful voice I have ever heard in my ears," I shook myself when smiling, "Carface was there, including Killer who is a sidekick and a partnership to him, they both came down the stairs to see the girl there. As she started to talk Carface about going outside, he agreed but then soon I have realize is that the human child can talk to animals. I look wild as a millionaire, Sasha."

"When you and Itchy arrived San Fran in sixteen years ago at the place where David and I lived there," Sasha concerns thinking, watching my green eyes. "Does that mean my owner can talk to both of you and even me when you kissed my lips, Charlie?"

I remember both of them back then at San Fran. My love is going over her head like Anne-Marie and David are both common, meaning that their abilities are the things that they may have special to them from the inside to communicate animals like us, dogs, cats, and some wilderness if possible.

"Yes," I answer. Sasha's breath is in gasp. "Itchy and I worn this dreadful collars from Red's Curio Shop to visible ourselves for a limited time instead of being a ghost when became an angel." Sasha narrows her gorgeous eyes, thinking but pays close attention. "Back then from the late 30s, I have worn the golden life watch to strengthen up the immortality I was when going back to Earth to confront my best friend." I give a hint to her. She seems again wide her eyes.

"Oh… my… God," She surprise. "How does David and Anne-Marie can communicate to animals like us?"

"The people from down here seems having a credit to only once who can actually communicate to anyone like us but not everyone in Earth," I give an explanation to create the purpose of both of their ability. "You saw what I talked to David at the beginning; I worn the collar to show myself mortal as I come from Heaven. At New Orleans, Anne Marie has her special ability to speak when I saw her with Carface and Killer."

"Without the kiss," I hear Sasha's critical thinking, "David can't understand me. I don't get it."

"There may some dogs can actually have the same ability they have because, maybe you were not one of the special dogs they can come up with humans. I did have to deserve a first kiss to you and got over talking as David heard you back then." I look at the tower and said eleven-fifty before the midnight's council meeting. Sasha can understand a little. This gets what so hard to believe what some people and dogs can communicate each other at most, looks amazing as unbelievable moments.

"Itchy was one of the special dogs?" Sasha ask.

"He's consider one of them actually," I said, "I have no other notice to me that I haven't talked to any humans in the late 30's before I died."

"Have your parents know you died long time ago?"

"I don't know," the cloud seems slightly moving to the east, the ground I feel was soft like marshmallows in a white pleasant cloud. The sky looks peaceful as the large white gems with a white humidity in its behind like comets comes from the grounds of marshmallows starts to rise and fly next to each other. Sasha and I see the angels enjoy themselves comfortable to visual the night sky's light gems over there at the marshmallow hills.

"I hope my parents can see me right now when I saw them ran away for the last time." Sasha and I kiss gently. Her lips are softer than the cloud… I hear my daughter's voice after she called me "Dad". Her paws and legs are approaching quickly. She's born first and oldest than our kids. I'm always been proud of her because she deserve working with one of David's father's old friend as an officer.

"You coming to the council with me, honey?" I ask to Sasha.

"Yeah," she said. "Why you asked?"

"I just don't feel like going alone for a walk."

My daughter arrives. She has a fluffy hair like my love does, looks courageous like me, her grins like mines, her eye color like Sasha's. "Dad, Itchy is on our way here. The council meeting is about ten minutes to start the briefing. I believe we cannot be delay because Annabelle wants all of us to get there ASAP."

I'm sincerely love my daughter to do what she takes obey from Annabelle's orders she cannot corrupt. She can stick around to my best friend as her favorite uncle in every day. My daughter believes and love his story about me who confronted the love interest and her owner who was ran away from home in San Francisco in sixteen years ago. Sasha and I can see our bravery K-9 officer, her stance are more mines like I defended Itchy from all the troubles we were. I pause at least less than five.

"Is everything okay here? You guys are look not wanna sleep in these pillows." She doesn't do an offence to both of us though, she use a manner as a family we stay together.

"Of course, Tara. Your father have some 'uncomfortable' rest for just a while when I looked at the fabulous night lights." I said. Tara comes closer as she looks curious.

"You slept well, right?" Tara ask. Sasha and I will have later conversation about the time when I found Anne-Marie in New Orleans. I probably will not lie to Tara and my kids because even that I made a promise to them for telling a truth. In time, I will explain to my kids about me from New Orleans back then.

"Yeah. Your daddy did an absolute slept well. Come here, Tara." I give her a slightly cuddle for love.

"I love you Tara." I said.

"Love ya too, dad. For the love of God I always will. So to you, mom." Tara said. Sasha give her a nice look and joins us a bear hug.

"I'm right here, sweetie." Sasha said. As long as we get a longer hug. We let ourselves go.

"Okay," I go walk along to Tara as Sasha is right behind us, will catch up to both of us to head the council meeting. "Let's fly ourselves to the Cookies 'n' Crème briefing." Tara confused but laughed. I called the Council Briefing as "Cookies 'n' Crème" because during her puppy age, Tara's only passion is what she loves to eat her favorite ice crème including the cookies for vanilla and chocolate. She accidently attacked and stole David's sweetest taste of frozen cereal surroundings all over the ice crème of his. Tara's my only daughter who is an ice crème lover at all times.


	2. The Fallen Trumpet

Chapter Two

THE FALLEN TRUMPET

We guide ourselves with amaze wings to fly each other. The heights are much as more amaze view below when angels guide to adrift their wings, puppies go play with butterfly bones from the marshmallow grounds that comes out of there, and more often the guards do look after themselves to search in every corners on top to bottom. These fabrics I see down there, those afghan hound angels are group together to design a snow polyester robes to all the humans they wear. This can have a highly recommend to use for only Gabriel's priority rule. I can only use to wear my light green fabric shirt. Sasha wears a dawn sunlight shirt as her lovable polyester she likes. My daughter uses dark violet shirt as a clear skies she wears when I showed her a stars that can never be reach long time ago since David's thirteen years.

The torches on the bricks can kindle every dusk nights till dawn mornings to use. Dog statues goes at the edges of sunlight bricks and can also allow sprinkle waters comes from half-semi bowl that dog stands. From far away around us, the clouds with velvet stands get much shining from the blue moon. The orchestra from there next to us about few yards away, the groups of humans and dogs are practicing the notes from their teacher's movable paw. Right behind them is shaping like a clam comes from the beach, and in its middle have music notes with lines that moves when angels pass each list to examine. One of my daughters is there singing with the singers. Sugar was supposed to join one of the rock stars, but in Heaven right now, there is no living in rock of ages. From only here this makes a living peace for the angels. Sugar seems too difficult to understand the tones from the notes she must study the voices except the guitar sounds and her poems she wrote. Annabelle just recruited the singer volunteers to led them to the orchestra. Sugar already know that there is no angels around here who can play the rock band to jam. All three of us are looking at Sugar, she gets over reacted when one of the tones are completely revoke. She didn't get anger all the sudden; the performance teacher gently aggressive talking at the singers that failures will never go perfect to become legend vocals. She waves us a hello on her right paw.

We all get ourselves a greedy wave in our paws to her eventually, in right behind be, Sasha goes on to Sugar over the Clam Orchestra. My wife will catch up later on until the council meeting starts. I can see my best friend over there at the peaceful cloud, flying ahead towards us. Looks like he can't go aside to Tara because my daughter will soon like to tackle her smallest uncle who has short legs that cannot run faster like I do. He calls my name at once; Itchy doesn't like being tackled by his toughest niece who's once called daddy's little mutt. I can see the way Itchy wears a sky blue shirt extends his yellow wings to stop and moving back as my daughter is now going after my best friend. She chuckles afterwards, Tara soft yell to her uncle's name.

"Where you think you're going?" Tara asks.

"Charlie," Itchy shouts, "she's gonna stop breathing me!"

"I'm not gonna stop breathing you, I'm gonna squeeze you like my father did!" Tara snaps and caught him in his tail, pulling and gives Itchy a bear hug. She will not let my best friend go until he says "You're the boss" loudly. My laughing just cannot revoke.

"I got cha now," She says loudly, and Itchy won't breathe, "You won't get away this time, Itchy! Because you wanna know why? You are the smallest and cutest uncle I love at the most!"

Itchy uses his mouthy word to call my name. Tara grasp harder I look at, and Itchy is what I think he is definitely a rag doll.

"I can't hear ya!" Tara said. She gently let Itchy go to speak up. Itchy's breath concerns gasping longer.

"You're…" Itchy grunts and coughing.

"What?" She confuses.

"You're the boss." Itchy speaks clearly in a quite normal voice he suppose, he use his paw and softly touching his throat. I begin to move next to my daughter.

"That's right, shorty. I am always be your lovable boss!"

I chuckle more. I paw to Tara's right shoulder.

"Come on, Tara. Give your uncle a chance to break." I said. The cloud clock I see next to me on my right said eleven fifty-five. "Whoa, Annabelle seems expecting. Go right ahead, Tara. I'll catch you up to the meeting. And tell my boss that we're on our way."

"Gotcha pops." She jumps higher, and flies, before Tara does, she says, "Hey Itchy," he looks at her, and suddenly, "light my fire!"

Tara goes away. She likes the way to hear one of the famous rock and roll songs from the late '60s that comes up in a band from Los Angeles called "The Doors". She only jams what Tara can hear the solos and styles that comes up at the same time. David and his closest friends did seen the band at a concert while back then. Most of all, Tara has never been watching these legend rockers over there in San Fran.

"Yeah, light my fire, Tara." Itchy seems gently anger. I know my daughter looks insane in her own ways to do cop things I recognize, I remember what during her puppy age she always wanted to be a criminal slayer as a K-9 officer. I believe she's already did in her years with the detective. I'm very proud of my girl, I love my daughter; Sasha is more lovely than Tara. I do love my sons and daughters, they are always in my heart every day—

"Would you control your daughter?!" Itchy use his small paw and did hit my right leg.

"Ow!" I call his name in a puzzle head question, "What was that for?"

"Tara must control herself and you haven't rescue me about few seconds ago?" Itchy gently argue his voice towards me.

"Would you relax, Itchy? She just my odd little girl who always like you to tackle and squeeze you like a baby doll. But hey, you did took a baby sit with my daughter when I help out Sasha at the Flea Bites, she was gentle by the way." Well, I hate to say this, Itchy sometimes doesn't like Tara anyway. I knew what did happened in thirteen years ago. When the time Itchy was having a terrible day, Tara accidently tackled him and he started furious towards my daughter, crying out loud. Itchy felt a strong of one heck of an apology as he looked at her sobbing eyes. Annabelle can have a conversation to my best friend privately if he tries to start a next rotund to do another aggressive. I know he will not do this the same thing that happened. I know what my daughter is going to do to her uncle once if he is going to start furious at him. In time, Tara will start use her personal like me.

"She's not very gentle," Itchy said, "I know you love Tara but I sincerely do sometimes. Charlie, please control your daughter? I am definitely tired of being tackled and barely choked from hugging me."

"Yes Itchy," I agreed, "I will control Tara, but please, calm yourself down."

"Where's Sasha?" He said.

"She's at the Clam Orchestra with Sugar, Sasha is on our way to the meeting. Come on, bud. Let's head to the meeting before Annabelle will start expecting us soon."

Itchy and I use our wings and jump ourselves to fly. I can feel his expressions all the time that he worries, going to get hurt, and his problems back then since New Orleans, and San Fran. I can handle his feelings to cool him down, I can defend him from the troubles, and I can handle his problems from anything that he doesn't feel well. We are almost heading to the meeting about a half mile from here to the Golden Glass. Over there is what we are going to have a conversation about new angels comes in every twenty four hours, people from down there who must need help to head home, and their problems we must look over from any activities, relationships, family and friends. Any conversations can be useful to have questions that can lead the answers. As I look at my best friend, he must have thinking about Tara at some point.

"How's David anyway?" Itchy asks.

"He seems quite well down there I believe," I said, "I definitely know what something going on to him."

"What's up to him, Charlie?"

"David has been seeing his nightmares to his dream in Alcatraz we've been there before. Another problem was his stepmother tried to convince him that between her and the real mother were became closest friends during the family dinner about the afternoon, and David barely got grounded because he was doing a reckless driving with his best friend of his as he got in trouble by two sheriffs."

"I thought you said David was doing well." Itchy corrects me.

"I did," I say, "but he's kind of not going for a next trouble he'll get."

"What does he drive," He question to me.

"A white Mustang," I answer.

"He's driving a horse?" He confuse but I have no idea what he's thinking. I look at him with a wide right eye.

"A Ford Mustang," I correct to Itchy. I called him dummy after I told him a car.

"Oh," Itchy apologies, "I didn't know David drives a car. When did he get his license?"

"Probable six years ago, maybe." I said. "After the driving test he passed, David's wish was to drive a best dream car for his life. His uncle brought him a Mustang BOSS 429 for his graduation present."

"Outstanding!"

"I know, huh. I hope he earns some driving lessons from his uncle I believe."

The clock sets two-in-a-half minutes until midnight. The time goes faster I'm afraid. Of what I do know, is that David listens to one of the progressive rock band I recognize is that a poem song I heard "Every year is getting shorter" from David's conversation to his English teacher in college. I saw newest angels every day, grows more and even more. The poem what David read and hears "The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older. Shorter of breath and one day closer to death", his meanings he said was every people die every day for those who goes to youngest through oldest in a matter of anytime that can happen today, tomorrow, a weak, or later in a shortest days. His conclusions are possibly true though, I can actually visual people die every day, including dogs I believe.

We arrive the "Cookies 'n' Crème" place to meet all the angels to the briefing. As Itchy and I land on the yellow brick, the fire lightens the torchers on the both sides of us to give more light. _Here we are _I say, we approach to the entrance I see, two patrols with two Rottweiler dogs stand their guards. The patrols uses their spear to shape an "X" that can block us the passage way to the briefing. One of the Rottweiler's serious voice says _Password _to us, and I said to him "Squeaker". Every angels have their own different passwords to go in, not to borrow without permission. The Rottweiler tells us invalid. I puzzle to them that they look like no joking as something. What the heck? Annabelle shows up on a gate's door, wearing a cheerful sky blue nightgown with an orange sunlight cape around her of a long back neck; her halo has more glosses than mine are. She tells the guards to stand down.

"Take it easy, boys. Charles and Itchy is the two I invited them to the briefing. Sorry, Charlie. My guards are significantly practice doing a phase two. Don't worry my favorite guardian angels, I'll give a necessary to the guards to double check your password if they're doing a serious address."

I think that Annabelle teaches the guards that can give attention to all the angels who's been here for long time; the guards won't let the other angels who's new and reckless.

"Well," Itchy says informality, "the Rottweilers did a well behavior to delay us."

"My apologies, you guys," says a Rottweiler on the right. "We practiced the heavily guarded to mental ourselves a serious address with invalid passwords."

"We recommended to give a restrictions to the new angels to not enter the briefing for disturbance, Barkin," said Rottweiler on the left. "This won't happen again to both of you anyway."

"Alright you too," Annabelle says to the Rottweilers, "you boys did the right thing. Come along, Charlie and Itchy."

As me and Itchy follow Annabelle inside the entrance, I look back and begin to tell the guards that Sasha and Sugar is coming to the briefing and let them pass instead of using a password regardless; the Rottweilers agreed.

The tribal curly gold on both sides of a wall, glossing as a nights of stars. Flowers swimming through a deeply trees along the leaves floating to a stars. A small marshmallows of mist are below me as I walk with Itch, following my boss to the meeting. _Charles, _Annabelle calls my name. "Yes," I question back. _Your daughter must guard herself with our Archangel whenever we can communicate ourselves about the children and people who are currently disappear for four annuals. You, Itchy and I will sit beside Reggie in a dog's sitting charts._

Reggie. I've known Reggie since I was heading back to Heaven from New Orleans after I saw Anne-Marie for the last time. When Itchy comes by in Heaven for about a half-hour, Reggie was able to have a mission to retrieve the horn from fallen. I was the one who stopped him because I thought I can return back to Earth as more freedom and more vacation; the ghost on me is what I cannot touch and taste when arrival on the Flea Bites. That sucks.

The entrance of a meeting crowded, some sitting; everyone talks. A shimmering diamonds lies and stands to the sides. Tons of halos I see, angels wear a decorated guardian angel, a purple stone, a fashion wings. A mist of a tall coverage snow is above us where the Mayor can hear, see and communicate in the interrogation; he's not here for the night to confront us, but for only he may join us in a mornings through barely end of afternoon as always. Tara sits beside the Archangel as he is petting her. I can only imagine that David did a fine love to my missing son in a meantime where Drake was at puppy ages.

"Charles," Annabelle softs her voice to come closer to me. She points her left paw to Reggie. "Reginald sits with Ace over there."

"We're right behind ya, Annabelle." I said.

Ace. He is guardian angel friend of Reggie. I probably carried Reggie to put him his mouth after I wanted to reunite Earth since '63. Ace may help Annabelle anytime in the interrogation to speak clearly; I would volunteer first if he tries to give a paw to Annabelle. As of right now, I can only lead a votes to agree or not to agree. Itchy and I go forth on a side sitting to join Reggie and Ace. Reggie calls both of us and—

"Reggie," I return his name back in a soft exited. "How you guys been goin'?"

"So much late in this evening of course," Reggie looks frustrated when shaking our paws together. "How about you and Itchy anyway?"

"Well, we got ourselves doing great actually but..." Itchy pause when I go speak to Reggie.

"I got some uncomfortable rest earlier," I tell him, "but I am the same thing as you are, buddy."

"I'm sorry about that, Charlie," He apologizes, "but this night as of midnight started about a minute ago, it is going to be a lot longer to hear the interrogation about the missing children and the others."

All of the angels including me have heard it that was happened from four years ago. We have not sure what was the cause of them disappeared. This year is still, however, in current numbers of hundred and twenty-five lives. In every month, in between twenty and twenty five people including children in random gets captured and went missing. One of David's love interest including his father's old friend who's a soldier and a captain from WWII, survived the mystery of a captured people goes missing. Their relationships survived except the two who did not make it in time. One was the soldier's wife as the daughter's mother, and the other was a soldier's brother as the uncle.

Reggie allows us to sit down with them. I see Sasha and Sugar at the entrance, both of them comes and goes to their side sittings ahead of us. Chihuahua carries a giant note from Archangel, struggles and his hug love Fluffy comes and gives him help to carry. As we sat, Reggie wonders about the wonder pup who confronted me in San Francisco with Itchy. Lance was an annoying dog who used a book for instructions. I looked jealousy to saw him reviving people down there back then. I haven't seeing Lance for long time; I have no idea where this wonder pup at though. I talk to Reggie that he was been farewell and last time what he went was a south pole about fourteen years earlier.

The briefing starts when Annabelle calms every one of us with voices down.

"Alright everyone," She said a little louder, "let's get quiet. Please." She uses both of her paws and slightly dropping. When dropped, all of us are in silent.

"Alright, we are here for this tonight that Gabriel will have a speech to begin talk to all of us on a briefing here. If you please, pay close attention to our Archangel. He'll give you the information about the disappearance of people's lives. Now, before we begin, be patience until he finishes the speech and must have questions to ask."

"Thank you, Anna," Gabriel gives thanks to Annabelle, "You may sit." She nods. Annabelle comes and scooting with words _Excuse me, sorry._ As I am still attention to Gabriel's preparing speech, Annabelle sits beside me on my right. Ace sits next to her on the left. Reggie and Itchy is right on my left next to them; I will not begin to interrupt Gabriel's speech.

"Good evening, angels," Gabriel says, "We are here for tonight's briefing as I invited you all here to have a conversation about your guardian kids and people who were consider missing. I know every one of you is very late to stay up. As of immediately, I must have all my words to share. Me and my other Archangels have once been discovered a cause of randomly people and children who were been snatched and vanished them.

"Now," Gabriel controls his hands and designing a visual cloud below the ground on front of him, I look at this young adult female, caring her purse on her left shoulder, wearing a dark green nightgown dress. Her lips were not absolute bright red, just regular as rose, "as you can identify this innocent teenager that she already went on a prom date with her best friend she loves, she walks home that her parent's house was not far from her direction to her bright yellow house about in half click. As she approaches the perpendicular road ahead, she was not alone when every people down there isn't arrived. When a walking sign flashes green as start forward, there was an unidentified creature in a shadowed road on her left when started walking forward."

I focus closely on a shadowed road. That teenager stopped when she heard a snarled breath. Her left she turned gently, and then… an unknown monster has spotted on a moonlight shine as it tackled her aggressive. Gabriel paused the picture to examine. Every some angels are gasping.

"Right there," Gabriel explains with example to all of us, "is where this creature have been spotted on a road that has lights. At one second, it can sunk and vanish the teenager quickly. No one around this block of an intersection didn't saw her on a road. Her parents were became worried, and as of right now, getting terrible as they would never see their daughter again."

I know I have so many questions to ask. I have no idea what this creature did this to her vanishingly. I'll have some questions because every angels look at themselves clearly to begin speak softly about that picture on the below ground that was shown to all of us. Annabelle begin to gloomy and covering her face with her right paw; she would not see the evidence below the cloud. Not sobbing eventually, but looking quite sorrowfully.

"I know this evidence seems very disturbing to every one of you," Gabriel said, he actually apologies respectfully, even that all the angels forgives him to see the disturbing images. "We all here will need to find out what this creature is actually been doing kidnapping the innocence for four years. This creature is not just one, there is more creatures that looks the same unknown species as this monster that kidnapped more innocence."

"Sir," I begin to speak the question, "On that evidence you showed us, when did it happened?"

"I believe, Mr. Barkin, is happened after a prom about two weeks early." Gabriel explains as everyone whispers.

"Is the young lady still lives, my lord?" Reggie next to me use questions to Gabriel.

"My Archangels and I do not have any information about this girl that if she either still lives or got slaughtered. But right now, Reginald, we have no other reveals until me and the Archangels will receive a further notice. This will take some time to reveal our answer."

The young male Dalmatian angel in front of me is in a critical thinking. He individually can have a difficult question to lead a supporting evidence. As the Dalmatian is looking over the evidence on a cloud, he is now addressing to Gabriel, "Sir, this creature is something more awful and more disastrous it gets whenever it tackled the innocent woman. I may can identify this creature to figure the unknown monster's species name."

"Alright, Biggs," he agrees, "One of my Archangel was doing his work to look over the species that captures all of the missing innocence. I would offer you to have a partnership together as both of you will reveal its name of a creature."

"Yes, sir." Biggs said.

Reggie seems satisfied. He suggests that one of his loved one who must be protected by any of a risk into trouble; but Reggie's love one considers missing about two years ago. I felt sorry for him that a young girl was ten years old. I'm afraid that my human pal will not be taken by these unknown demon who vanishes them all. I ask myself. _Why are they kidnapping the people and children?_ _What was the purpose for them to disappear? What was their dark planning? How could these unknown demons capture any people and any children who were most important that relates a compassion to speak with their family and friends once?_ These questions I have are most effective and most complications to reveal the answer. I hope David can be safe. I haven't come for him to defend for after ten years. I know what will David can question to me in one day that why would I never came back to Earth. To all of angels including me were having a confidential guardian angel business for Archangels. If anything happens to David, then I would go back to Earth to save him.

"Reggie," I said, "was that the same picture that your loved one was been captured like this evidence?"

"Yes," Reggie nods, "I am absolutely positive that my little girl should never be "slaughtered" if that creature snatched her first. I will avenge to my love one if she is murdered by them."

"Revenge won't bring back your little angel, Reggie. I hope she still lives."

"Honestly, Charlie, what would you do if your human pal David will go missing by that unknown creature? In a meantime, Annabelle can and will allow all of us to have a permission to find and rescue the innocence. Whatever happens to your pal, you must contact him with your thoughts for a warning." Reggie's advice is a lot helpful it is.

"I understand that, Reggie," I agree when listened his major advice, "I will convince David to give him a heads up."

"You do what you can, Charlie," he concerns steady and preparing his next step to reach. Meaning of what he must allow for Reggie to begin investigate and attack the demons as possible. "I know David has some guts to kick those demon's butt by himself." I slim my lip as he added his words to tell me more sometimes. He knows David actually, but my pal doesn't know him but he will eventually when I must confront David soon. In our briefing, something seems odd moment. There was a pack of human angels come forth when one of the angels calls Gabriel loudly. As all of us turned at the entrance, they all armed with swords with indestructible shields, and arrows.

"Jason," Gabriel puzzles, "what are you doing here?"

"My partners and I are able to claim our briefing and the Golden Castle," Jason speaks with a strange feelings he is, "This council of yours is immediate disbanded, Gabriel."

"What is this nonsense?" Gabriel says with a serious consequence, "What are you talking about?"

"My master has made new orders for me and my fellow accompanies to revoke your rules and must retrieve your fabulous trumpet of yours."

The angels are in a reaction and some dogs are barking. What the heck is going on?

"I'm afraid that your trusted angels are in combat right behind us and the fight was started about eight minutes," Jason speaks, I look above the sky what looks dark orange. I believe the angels are fighting against the angels. Why are they attacking each other?! "I have an urge to you and your angels are now under arrest with a punishment."

"On who's authority?!" Gabriel yells.

"By the Greatest Enemy," Jason said loudly with a rage.

_Who's the Greatest Enemy? _I asked myself in my head. Something is much more worsen than a demon as I am unexpected. The angels and I have no origin history about this "Greatest Enemy" who wants us go disbanded and arrest. I feel like I will not be taken into custody with these troublemaking angels. How many of his angels including him have gone mad? Is there any trusted angels are fighting against the betrayals out there? Itchy yells my name, and there below the clouds, the monsters of a bone horns above their foreheads, dark red skins like lava colors onto them, deadly sharp teeth, and fangs that goes to another monsters that crawls. Satan monsters are summoned and Crawlers crouch themselves as preparing prey to every angels who will and can do anything else ridiculously. One of Jason's follower uses a dark spell on her left hand.

"You either want you and your bloody angels can surrender to come with me, or if you not want you and your angel freaks to surrender, will murder every last one of you in this council." Jason is absolutely a mad angel. Not an angel though, he is a betrayed angel who must be sin. Including the others who joined that betrayal angel who must be sin too.

"You coming with me or not?" Jason asks disrespectfully.

As the Archangel agreed to him, we all head outside of the "Cookies 'n' Crème" place as we are exiting. A rubbish demons use their grips of iron chains with claws in every hands including paws. A fires of golden bricks, fires that cooked marshmallows, clouds that goes into dark gray, so dark it goes as the smoke rises from the flames. The angels over there on the hills are fighting each other; can't tell which ones can be trusted. Flying angels uses bows and arrows, shooting fiercely against some betrayals. A demon with a pony hair looks hating, a hate that does not even like angels that called us bloody angels. Annabelle struggles her neck that clawed with attaching chains. She will not escape; we will not escape because I am tied up eventually.

"Annabelle, we have to seize the horn before it leaves with a wrong hand!" I say gently when the claws below my neck is hard to breath sometimes.

"Gabriel, too sorry for you to grab your famous horn. We must deliver it to my master. As he uses it, your heaven world will go destructible and steal you and all of your angels' souls to banish." Jason gives Gabriel an anger greedy.

"You should be apologize by yourself, Jason," Gabriel told him back, "At this time, you shall be sin and he will take your life away. I can promise you that."

"Who's 'he'?" Jason said after him and the demons laugh each other evilly.

I look at one cloud on my right that shines slower. I bet one of Gabriel's Archangel Brothers are ahead of us; a gloss cloud that comes closer.

"God," Gabriel tells to betrayal.

A bolt of a lightning strikes to chains and claws on a front row through back row line. We all freely use our muscles to move. I quickly move my paws away from the claws; I use a fast right punch on a demon's face, grabbing his arms with my paw and gripping tightly with my fierce sharp teeth to cling. Annabelle disposes her cape she wears, grabs her halo and throws Jason's face in an impact of a combo hit with a clang sound. Jason puzzles his head, Gabriel's techniques unstops punching twice, punching to the other trusted angels and blocked four times, and a left strike kick to a stalker's face harder. Itchy moves below me as I will protect him from fighting space. Ace's forehead lands to angel's forehead, both of them have hurt themselves but Ace can handle his pain. Reggie tackles a stalker's back, biting his neck as the demon stalker tries evading while struggling. Sasha grabs a knife from a devil with a horns, tossing to Gabriel, and he slit a stalker's throat. Only two remaining stalkers left; actually one more because our Archangel throws a knife to another stalker, stroked piercingly to a heart after that monster jumps and barely prey Annabelle about four feet away from my boss. Gabriel uppercuts a betrayal angel upward, two back elbow combos to the Jason's chest and to a face at once. As Jason backs but barely trips, the Archangel jumps with a straight punch on his right fist that lands perfectly at last, Jason fells with an unconscious passing. I hold my stance here with Itchy below me. These leftover Satan demons flies and caught their crossbows and piercing arrows. Ready, aim, flying angels struck their arrows to the demons legs, and elbows. Flying angels comes and tackles them to the cloud; Gabriel's Archangel Brother summons his lightning power and forwards his tribal stick and points as a gathering bolts flows faster. And suddenly I turn to my left, a brute Satan carries an iron hammer behind him, a lightning strikes with a light voltage sting explosion with a droplets of white light towards a monster's chest. It flies away and falls down to the damage marshmallows. Around us have no contacts anymore.

I check to Itchy to see he is okay from terror; he doesn't fight because Itchy looks smaller and not fitting to fight against a pity lifeless demons and dogs.

"You okay, Itchy?" I ask.

"Not like this, Charlie," Itchy covers his eyes with paws.

"C'mon man," I grab his shirt to him away of my belly, "I need you to check over the angels over there at the playgrounds, defend the kids and puppies with Sugar and Sasha." I release Itchy with open right paw.

"What about you?"

"Ace, Reggie, Annabelle, Tara and I are heading the Sacred Art over there to retrieve the horn as soon as possible before the demons get there in time."

"Tara's up there!" He points up above us. She is increasingly flying forwards as Tara goes in evasive maneuver. The Satan approaches my daughter, and got smash in its face with a white smoke bomb by a fellow angel who saves her. That fellow angel is what I believe is the one who David's talks about her mother. Abigail saves my daughter for a first time she has done.

"Tara's heading to Gabriel's Trumpet!" I say loudly, "Come on, guys!"

We jump to the air and extend our wings freely. Sasha, Itchy and Sugar has left after we are on the run to catch up Tara on the sky to arrive the trumpet about five miles from here. A flame glows wildly below to my belly, looks warmer like microwave heats a macaroni with cheese. A spears throws and spreads around us like rain drops, splitting and targeted lonely angel on our left. We dispose the rest of spears above us and return throwing back to the demons; a crawler jumps barely to Reggie but didn't catch and snatch quickly. So lucky to Reggie. An angel tackles a crawler with knifes he carries as he yells. A runner ahead of us carries something onto his left pocket, as he pick it out, and then throws to the golden bricks below him. A glowing fire starts rising, rising, and blazing; the Golden Retriever uses a water spreads and fights the heating fire that blocks and defended a runner. As fire obliterates, we move quickly and Annabelle throws her halo at once again, and clangs the runner's back of its head. The runner slips and fell onto the golden bricks. A Retriever angel selects her rope, and creates a loop and tying harder; that runner has now taken care of into custody. A Satan brute comes and preparing its iron hammer. Reggie creates a frozen ice snow and throws at the brute's chest and frizzes everywhere around that monster. And Ace grabs an arrow and bow and shoots a frozen brute; falling white particles of snow that combines ice are cracks and demolishes the monster like glass breaks.

I see, we see, a Leo panther runs ahead. Attacking the crawlers into an outrage, and fierce paws of nails smashes its skin with blood into pain. Leo roars and preys the crawler, opens his jaws and grips harder, right into the monster's face, and suddenly kills the crawler. An eruption we feel comes from the brutes powerful smashes with a force of an iron hammers that smashes a ground. A strong elder woman shields the incoming attacks and slits the brute's chest with a sword. An arrow that flies with a tip of a poisonous frog's skin and hits a crawler's neck on my right. The crawler didn't die immediately, soon or few minutes will suffer and instant death upon to the creature. A roar noise sounds like a yelling war, angels and demons clashes into a messy fight are at our left front. The clam cloud where Itchy and I were arrived there, was now fires above and burns a music notes. Musicians defends themselves with using an arm shied in front of then that surrounds, turns white after they were hit by demon's swords and spears. Nothing goes damage the shields. An arrow with a small fire spotted ahead of my head above. The shot was coming from behind us. The Satan creatures are chasing us. I get a small flare bombs with a miracle magic that David taught me using it. I throw three flares onto one demon; one goes to the chest, one goes to the mouth, and one goes to its left eye. A cry of a demon shouts, and fells, two demons joins their allies behind them. My flares must need more brighter to irritate their heads to blind them and feeling popped life firecrackers. Annabelle uses her goddess tribal stick and developing a surrounding whirl power that colors light green. As demons tries shooting back at us and we go ourselves evade the shootings, Annabelle releases the whirl and creates a shield wall. Crashes with thuds I can hear behind us. I can see what they crash themselves and can't even move. That shield can crunch tightly and tightly until they explode with a light green smoke. Reggie was being tackled by a crawler below us. I call his name afterwards, but he says to all of us that we must catch to my daughter and the horn quickly. Reggie can handle his attacks as he can protect himself by using a small and sharp knife he carries. A flash of a lightning electrifies most demons and crawlers ahead of us. We barely getting close to Gabriel's Horn I can feel. Gabriel's Archangel Brother helps us at once freely. He flies away and focuses the attacks over there at the Golden Castle on our right front. Explosions of a fire grenades damages bricks and clouds with a swollen smoke. Daggers thrown are going wildly from demons hands that stabs all warriors of angels, crawlers manage themselves a fierce rage into a stronger attacks. I see few angels are injuring as daggers poised and spreads darkest night blue venoms travels inside of veins. I quickly evade the throwing daggers because I will not go forth to get poison by these monsters around me. Annabelle shielded and spreads a bubble force field with her stick to deflect attacks and moves the demon away harder. Annabelle tells me that Ace and I must head to the trumpet by ourselves, she must hold the demon slaughters off by supporting her fellow angels around us. Both of us agree and evacuate into the air and fly with a spread of extended wings.

As a small pack of a boom above us designs a flares of droplets of a gently rain, we quickly evading the flares that blinds us; barely close call because I can barely visual with a brightest light including a picture with a fires of clouds. A flame arrows approaches, Ace and I dive ourselves in a blinded clouds. Satan warriors above us in our six are in a scream of a war sound through my ears. A fireball throws and smashes below the yellow bricks ahead of us. A demon carries an enormous sharp sword with a pierce iron in front of us; this monster tries to slay both of us in his way, as he swings his sword on his left, we duck and evaded a sharp sword. Ace's halo cuts into half piece broken off. Ace lets his white arrow free and clashes the demon's right shoulder arm and freezes with mints of a chilling ice.

_Oh my God,_ I said. I've said that words respectfully because in front of us, Heaven's clouds are on inferno. Flying angels, flying demons, chasing themselves. Crawlers, slash with their claws against angel warriors' faces and chest. Even their fangs shredded worse. Heaven is going to get deserted if we can't defend the horn soon. A red violet lightning has spotted from brute's iron topside, we barely get ourselves electrify, but so much luck to not get us killed. I can see the Sacred Art over there at one o'clock; Tara fights a gruesome beast with a long furs around that monster. I rise, rising, and dropping down as I rise my wings and bending to move faster in a supersonic speed. I carry a white hammer as I use magic to my right paw; and smash the beast's head with a bang at two second arrival. The beast flies and drops down below the clouds as I brace the impact. I keep rolling and rolling and now at last I get hit on a side of a Sacred Art.

"Dad," Tara exclaims loudly. I got dizzy my head as a drunk dog. My blurry vision goes swells of shape like balloons. What the heck was I thinking? Doing a supersonic speed is insane! I survived a crashing of course, but, if I did not survive that, then I could have been killed myself terribly. Lucky me anyways. A balloons of blurry is currently on my eye visions. I close my eyes hard and did sometimes go away somehow. Tara steps in and revives me.

"Pops, you okay?!" Tara exclaims at once again.

"Ah, jeez!" I go hurt painfully on my head, shaking the vision and my seeing goes on normally.

"Where's the horn!" I tell my daughter.

"The demon snatched it, dad! Ritchie is chasing those bollocks! They're so many of them!"

"Where's my son?" I worried.

"He's almost heading to the Whirl Cloud!" She points over the fighting area as I can see Ritchie. Ritchie is chasing the demon snatcher that carries a precious horn. Oh no!

"C'mon!" I command Tara and Ace with me. We run and jump higher with our wings. That Whirl Cloud was where I permissioned Annabelle to return Earth with Itchy back then. The beast is not going anywhere because I will shred the monster into pieces if he abandons Heaven without me. Ritchie activates a white ball and throws to the hole and explodes and transforms to force shield. The beast did jumped but damaged his head as the shield pushes away the beast. All three of us go gentle exciting. Some fellow angel knights that wears a silver with tribal patterns in their body, supports my son as they are shooting the beast down with arrows with ropes to pull him down. The horn drops down on a sadness cloud next to yellow bricks. The demons ahead of the angels are going outrage and killing the angels. We arrive there in a fastest way to reach the Whirl Cloud by doing speed of sound. We land with a hardest collapse force bang. Demons pulls away accept angel knights as they jump themselves up including Ritchie.

"Dad!" My son calls my name in shout.

A smoke arises. My daughter, Ace and I had my same way of insane to extract the demons away to the beast that needs to be defend. My legs are sincerely open vein like a soar. I must access to the Whirl Cloud and do a controvertible to the demons that shall not have an entrance without a permission. Annabelle and I should like to advance a full security we must to obtain an order for Gabriel as he will grant a request. I should do that later after I'm done finishing the parasites. A surrounding smoke flows like water around us; waving through the widest area and sunk Satan monsters and Crawlers. A Crawler monster besides to beast screams in its trap smoke of death; angels won't affect their damage they took. Panting and panting we are; there are few demons around us who are not yet defeated. They land separately and draw their tribal swords of iron; swings their arms already but angels deflect by shields and bows. Around us are continuing fighting harder as we are, as I commandeer the double blade spear from Ace, I block first and pounce swing on the chest, I leap and landing with stab the monster on the chest as it dies quick. I hear a whisper sword behind me; duck and spinning the double blade and injures one right leg. I kick with left leg and the Satan fells with a painful whoop. An arrow comes out of nowhere lands in the upper chest of a Satan, I turned and I notice who shot the parasite. Reggie.

Reggie nods. Right behind him, Crawler approaches. I draw a magic axe with my right hand, I spin on a counter clock wise at once and I lob right at the Crawler's middle body as after it jumps closer to Reggie about three feet away of him. He already dodge my small axe since my execute throw, Reggie looks nervous and says, "Hey, watch where you throwing at, Charlie!" I tell I save him because that beast would have slayed him worst if he does not distracted and cautious. Well, I save his fate. The knights surrounds the horn and stands their shields straight and up from behind while demons trying to shatter the shields. One demon stabs an angel guard at the side of his chest, and a demon go whiplash damage by Ace's halo. My son heaves two daggers of his and penetrates the belly in a wide open area of a Satan. He deflects another attacks of another demon creature's dagger and Ritchie lands his paws to the Satan's heart with a yell.

There is another life form from enemy's side over the clouds behind us. I see a goblin-like creature that wears armory on all sides; some are iron helmets they added. They carry axes and heavy swords, including bow arrows too from few groups for those who are scouts. Goblins growls and they are many goblins ahead. I use a magic wall about four stories high with my left paw. White bricks are built; but can hold the demons off for few minutes. Now, the slam I listen behind me, there is a gigantic beast. That form of a monster is a Crawler-like face, black furs everywhere, strange cat-like paws, and its eyes are orange color with a black pupil. Looks taller than a brute's height exact. He smashed all the knights at one hit. It laughs evilly.

"You imbecile," he says with a beast like voice, "You think you can secure this trumpet against us, Barkin?!"

_How the heck does he knows my name, _I ask myself with puzzle and startle face. The beast heaves his hammer with tribal axe, and hits the hammer on the cloud ground and creates a red orange violet electric shield. Everyone including my son except me are force away about ten feet away twice. The shield stays close like a hemisphere; the beast and I are inside the half circle shield. The diameter is about twenty feet at edges. Right beside the monster's right feet is the horn. I must not get defeated before he retrieve Gabriel's Horn and everyone in Heaven including the innocent people on Earth will be doomed.

"Let's see what you got, Charlie!" He yells at me. He moves forward and preparing to criticize me. I shirk on the left after the hammer hits the gold bricks, the ground affects a wave of a fire water. He swings his hammer back behind me while I leap to the left at once again, but he designs a shatter the bricks with an aftershock of quake. A quake strikes the edge of a shield below, doesn't take critical power; continuously moving randomly as a tearful ground erupts and few angels fly away. Demons are currently and constantly pugnacious against my allies. The epic roar comes from the beast and I rapidly draw a large yellow shield to preserve attacks. As the hammer strikes the shield, a crack of a hammer slightly tears in edges. My right arm upon my shield glances after a hit; my arm took a harm but I am essentially fine. The beast looks at his iron, he switches the axe and swings left as I dodge with a crouch. I take a bite and handy my piercing teeth on his right leg. A sore dreadful monster cries and rises his leg to jiggle me off. Longer he shake me, the worst shredded skin I'll mark him wound. His left paw snatch me tougher. I… I screech badly. He grips and scarcely just a crunch my body. My breathing is too difficult to inhale. _Gotcha,_ the beast says with a glad face. His left hand with gripping I'm in comes closer to his face. I thrust his left eye with my right paw pointer. He lets his hand freely, drops me down and I gasp loudly. The beast screeches while he says, "Me eye!"

I take inhale many times because I wasn't breathe well after that creature gripped his hand harder to me. I jump and take two punches to his face. I use my right leg freely and hitting his left leg. The pain continues; the beast walks like drunk, moving freely, a sound of a thud lands on a hemisphere side. As he hit the side, the smallest particles of orange electric shows. I pull his leg down, too much weight on this monster though. I pull harder enough and a monster fell down. I can take a closer and take a punch one on a left to his face. And swinging left and right speedily again. His left arm rises to tentacle ahead of me, I pat onto the right using deflect, and I uppercut to his jaw with my right punch. Once he dizzies his mind after he faced up to the hemisphere's edge, he use his right humongous foot strike towards me, through my chest. I lean backwards, I grunt and roll until I stop in a middle of a hemisphere circle around me. By way of a beast is struggling and trying to stand, I look on a right and the wall I created is about to collapse. A screaming goblin face is on the wall; the wall tears and tears down the wall. Goblins go group together as they run like hell.

The hemisphere breaks off when a goblin creature carries a tribal hammer and swings the shield outside. Suddenly, I hear a sonic boom behind me, and a holy light shines all goblins monsters burning. Another sonic boom arrives, and an angel lands with a tribal stick strikes the ground and impacts a wave-like greet water straight to goblins. All of them swirling and swirling until they all burn themselves into vanish with pain. Annabelle did a perfect kill zone, and Gabriel lands next to her.

"You okay, Charles?" She asks. A roar on the left, the beast rises that supports himself with his iron on ground with tribal axe next to his right face. Gabriel jumps and lands to beast with a hammer punch on the monster's face. The horn! I see on my left I get closer. I caught it, and I rise. I go forth to Anabelle as we go approaching to the Whirl Cloud.

"Annabelle, the horn is endanger! There's no way to defend it from all the wrong hands around us!" I tell to Annabelle with serious face.

"Charles," she says loudly, "Gabriel's Horn is turning light green. The snatcher have somewhat can be not playing the tone!"

"What do you mean?"

"That monster had a dark spell to revoke all tones of ours in which means we cannot play the horn to defeat all the demons everywhere!" Annabelle quickly smash the snatcher's face behind her with a light combo on her goddess tribal stick. A beast said in his strange language words that I cannot define in English.

"What the heck did he say, Annabelle?!" I ask.

"He said all the flames of a black smoke will rise and shall ultimately perish the innocence!"

_What_, I said in my mind.

"You are weak, Charlie!" The beast said with a brute voice. "My master has summoned me to search you and break your spirit!"

I am puzzle right now. I have no notes what he concerns about his "master" who represents "the flames of a black smoke". Oh my God! The Hellhound is still lives!

"Annabelle, the horn is in compromise." I say louder. Annabelle and I arrive the Whirl Cloud at the edge.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I am gonna have to send one of my human pal I can trust who will defend Gabriel's Horn from them. Annabelle. Look around us! We are surrounded by demons fighting angels everywhere. WE only have a chance to send him an urgent message by me and all of us! Annabelle, you have to trust me. He will secure Gabriel's Horn!"

"Who's "he", Charlie?" Annabelle demands, "What does "he" can look after the horn for us?"

As I come closer to Annabelle, I whisper to her and I said a one man who I always watch the magician. "David." She wide her eyes and identifies him before since I permit Annabelle to confront my pal in '67.

"Annabelle, I can see faith inside of him and there is bravery on behalf of him. I will have thoughts to serve and declare him in his head that he must guard the horn as a highly recommend. I will be responsible to seek him and do whatever it takes to keep the horn away from demons and anyone who cannot trust."

"Your pal has stacks of friends of his down there in San Francisco, Charlie." Annabelle clearly speaks wisely to me though.

"Do not worry about that, boss. He can look at his friends' facial expressions. He knows what he is doing."

I come beside the Whirl Cloud and I am preparing to release the horn. If I let the horn go, then there is no going back to change my mind. I know what David cannot compromise his general mission to keep the horn away from anyone else who shall not retrieve the precious and most powerful horn. The horn is currently light green all over; all humans can blow the horn but they all have not use angel's tone because it won't work to humans only, not even what horn turns regular color. As of right now, demons can create their dark tones to work for them only. I will tell David and explain everything to him as I can whenever I return to him. The beast goes outrageous yell and smashes Gabriel's face and extends his wings and flies towards me. My daughter's voice and Anabelle screams my name at the same time, and I drop down quickly. Inside of a Whirl Cloud, I dive down, increasing my speed as the beast is chasing me. Explosions with flares on all both sides of clouds; one flare hits my face and I release the horn. The beast comes and tackles me in the air, and attacks me with his paws. As I try harder to block his paws with a sharpest dark brown nails going to cut me. I actually bite his left arm and screaming comes from the beast. He pound my face with a hammer fist. Ow! The beast pushes me away and going to reach the trumpet quickly. As my head goes insane, the horn moves far away on the sadness cloud and behind it, the beast starts moving quickly to reach the horn. I move and drafting his wind behind to catch up the beast. Soon as I catch up, I land right onto the monster's back, using a magic spell to create stain glass ball and chain. I use the chain, swinging to his neck back and forth, and begin to pull the chain to start choking the beast. The monster starts turning light blue and hard to breathe. He spins his body as I jump away, the flares spotted on a right side of us; I cover my eyes with both of my paws. I believe the beast didn't protect his eyes from the flares. He blinds with a fear screech, and the beast pulls his chains on a left hand and caught me on my neck, pulling me down as both of us are currently falling from the fires in the sky. The beast pulls me harder and I land to him on his chest and I starting to defend myself from hitting. He tries to hit me anywhere as he cover his eyes, but the beast blinds his vision because of a flares right behind us. Then, at suddenly, the horn I seek has pass onto to a light blue wall above us; the city of a blinding lights that shines, a town that has nicknamed "The Fog City", San Francisco is down there. The beast says in terrible voices, "You're coming with me!" When I keep suffering my breath from choking, I bring out a small, pack of a holy water, spreading both of my paws, and I grip to his left wrist. The screaming pain I hear from the beast, crying, and releases the chains around my neck, I use both of my legs to kick as jumping away and extending my wings to stop falling. At last, the pain continues from the beast, he collides the light blue surrounding energy and tears into pieces all over. I land on the surrounding energy, I feel un-shredded. I believe that I cannot take damage from the shield because I think all the angels will not pass through the Hemispheric Heaven. The shield supposed to defend Heaven from the troubles, but I have no idea what Gabriel's trusted angel did an authorization pass. The horn ahead, is currently falling down, falling down, and in all over the horn, burst into flames like a fireball. The horn is indestructible; the dark clouds moves away as the trumpet goes through the hole. Right there what the horn is going to impact, is the Alamo Square. Next to the park on the right, is there the Painted Ladies house over there. One of the house is where David, Greg, and their parents live in. The blue house. _OH NO! _The horn of a fireball arrives and impacts the Alamo Square; the dirt with blue and green explosion spreads like a wave.

_Oh my God, _I said with a reaction and guilty. _What have I done?_


	3. 15 Hours Earlier

Chapter Three

15 HOURS EARLIER

David:

I am in this strange world within my head; I walk downstairs to the subway station. This place seems familiar, the train I visual, doesn't slow down but going to increase its velocity. The train carries seven cars on it. The train passes when leaves away from me. I look on the left as I can see the map that shows the location of the next stop stations. As I look around the area around me, I remember where I was been taken my one of Charlie's old friend of his. The wind blows gently after the train passes, the bags, and papers are flow all over the area behind me. From upstairs I look over there, was sparkling green from far at beyond the point of a wall. I know I will not go over there because in a different times, I got snatched by one of those twisted green cloud and burned me alive. I know I am in this dream out of nowhere for every year since I was eight years old. Sasha, my angel. She was beside me when she wanted to know which train should led me home. She now vanishes with an orange smoke, and fades away. I hear another wind blowing over the top to bottom. I have found this one similar ace of spade card that comes from out of nowhere from my deck. The card lands to the ground, I go over there slowly when it dropped. I crouch myself, picking up this card, and something from out of nowhere growls. I look everywhere, and then… right ahead of me I see below the train track, there is a kind of a small bull dog who wears a black vest with purple tuxedo short sleeve with a green bow tie up to his neck. Carface. He is the one who growls, he is the one who had taken from me, he is the one who sent me to the island of an no-where to run prison where the humongous cat demon who has a softest red furs, wears a blue robe, a warmth bad breath within his mouth with full of sharpest teeth with four fangs, and actually has yellow eyes. This monster wanted this familiar golden horn from not around here like transporting every dogs from heaven to the prison as the demon's slaves, dropping the Alcatraz inside the whirlpool to hell, and the monster grows into a gigantic nine lives. I sense the trap as I remember. Carface steps closer, I am still in a crouch steady. The smell of a train station is death, I can hear whisper voices everywhere; the Raven bird squeaks it yells of a warning. Carface runs with a deadly yell and tackles me.

I have this memories of mine goes into a beginning where two of my favorite guardian angels they met to me and Sasha from the yard I was lived there, the police station we searched the horn, the chase on a road when a police car was coming towards us, the cannery square where I use magic tricks and we all sang about "Easy street", fed the birds from the coast, the train where I was kidnapped, and there at last with a red veins of a blowing bang, Alcatraz. This is where I go there to fight the giant cat demon monster. I am in a holding cell where I was completely sat down on the bed, watched Carface with a terrified expression in his face when the solid ground goes a short aftershock from the demon's snarling power. The light bulb above me goes darker, then goes brighter and brighter as it looks. I can't believe I'm inside the cell for too many times I've been in my dream. Right now, Carface gets himself up with both of his paws from the inside of the torn ground, and says to his boss, "Maybe he is stuck in traffic." The word "he" represents the mixed German Shepherd Collie one, Charlie. Next, I check both of my hands, looking everywhere around me, my body looks shorter I was in sixteen years ago; I was bigger back in a train station anyway. The demon's left pointer lands to my neck and raising me up. I look wide from my eyes and he was try to slit my tongue if I say any more words to comply, but my guardian angel shows up on the stairs, going down as he carries the lobster trap that gets something to carry. Inside of it is the horn; Carface accidently opened the trap that four living crabs comes from below the harbor of the Fog City, crunching him with their hardened with non-sharper grips repeatedly. The feelings of a surrounding Main Prison inside is anti-warm; the breath I exhale releases the warmth breath, showing white smoke into shiver.

Charlie and I are abandoning the prison instead of stopping "Red" who Charlie represented the creature's name, doing a blowing air from his lungs I hear the tone of the evil notes he play. In outside, the red with a brightest blood mist flames strikes the darkest night cloud above us, the pink flames grows wider, wraths itself and glues the cloud up there where a living placid of the angels live. Both of us are in a Docks, Sasha and Itchy are in a mahogany boat; Charlie force me down as I land the boat, the tie with a rope doesn't let all of us go anywhere. I see innocence falling down, every dogs decreased their heights with no wings and a halo, the hearing from my ears is a nightmare. The pink light comes from the Main Prison, drags all the angels inside the mentally insane prison.

"Charlie, we got to do something!" Itchy yells.

Heavy lump-thumps from my heart goes louder as I feel frightening.

"No Itch, it's my fault," Charlie shouts. "I'm the one who's gotta do something! Get David home safety!"

I remember I said "Charlie, no" to my best guardian angel as he leaves all three of us and goes on a risk to stop Red from transportation madness. Water all started to swirl after Red was using his own dark tone. The lightning rages separately, now erased and no more terrifying light. The island initiate the sink surroundings of edge corners of rocks. Now moving upwards as we all are raising up by the nightmares of the harbor sea; Sasha, Itchy and I escape quickly, landing the wood from Dock. Waters everywhere are clock wising; above us are the circle of a free filling skies with clouds. There's no other way to escape the twisted water around us. Behind me above the Docks, two albatrosses are approaching the surrounding swirl on the right and drags inside and moves quickly; drowns after water spins albatrosses in underwater.

I hear a loudest uproar from the demon inside the prison. I know what is going to happen to Charlie. Red will try to slay him if he either tries to fight, stop, delay, or retrieving the horn back. I cannot let him get in danger though. I raise up and starting to run; Sasha and Itchy yells my name, I do not stop anyway.

"Guys, we need to help Charlie!" I shouted as we all are running. "If we don't get back to the prison, then he's going to get hurt!"

We reach the east road to get us over there to the Main Prison after moving out of the Docks. Suddenly, there is something in a grass, coming up with a dirt, it is a green light surroundings with a cat bones who are part of Red's minions. It jumps and tries to bite me, I smash it with my left fist. The rest of the minions rises from the dirt with full of grass are approaching to us, they all did a high purring roars, and sharpest bone claws to come and attack us.

"Just keep running David," Sasha yells, "don't stop!"

"Short legs!" Itchy shouts, "I can't run faster!"

I come to him close, seizing Itchy, and I must carry him as long as Sasha and I must escape the mutts that are trying to destruct us.

"Just get to the prison, David!" Sasha said.

I've wanted to attack these minions, but I don't have such thing as I am now smaller as I look, and don't have time to slay the mutts because they all will have reinforcements if I kill one of them each. The next road is ahead of us though, we all go for a hard left turn to reach us at the prison up there on my upper-right in few yards away. There are hundreds of minions behind us, snarls and still chasing three of us as I'm still carrying Itchy. The Electric Shop on our left close fills more trouble as I expect; the minions grows in over population and exits the small building. Sasha's right behind me to defend my six. I can try to keep running because with my grown height if I were not short right now, I should like to defend her six as I can slam the bone cats away from her. The water droplets comes from the whirlpool as I can feel the smallest evaporation water, flying and swirls upon my skin of a face and both of my hands as I currently wear the medium size varsity red with light brown jacket and a jeans including my shoes. The small incline road we're on, Sasha and I go for a short cut on a stairs to get much closer to the prison ahead of us; the minions considers moving on a steep hills on the sides. No matter what Sasha and I do hard; we catch our breaths to repeat the steps to climb. I can hear the dogs go whining from the inside of the prison. I say to Sasha to double ourselves a time to help Charlie to stop Red as soon as possible before the ground goes closer as I will not go forth inside to his underworld and homeland of demons with blazing storms of flames, hell. That is not going to happen though. Two minions land and snatch my left foot; I use my right foot to use a horse kick against the two. I raise up again, and starting to keep running as I currently hold Itchy. I immediately catch up Sasha twice.

Sasha and I are almost heading to the entrance after we left the stairs behind us. The bone cats are catching up quickly. I may have a magic trick to use for the entrance doors to lock. One of the minions bumped into my legs to trip, but I resist myself to not fall down. As we found the doors ahead, I tell Itchy to go free himself a run to enter the Administration Room with her. I let him go and bring out one of the officer's small chain cuff. I only have two of those eventually; one is the small chain and the other is large and extended chains. I'm pretty sure this can resist to hold the doors from the opening. All three of us go in, I close both doors, cuffing both handles to not open wide. The minions use their claws to smash and hit both doors banging and small windows as all cracked as glass breaks into pieces like crystals.

_Phew_ I said in my mind. There is un-finish mission we must fill up to revoke the madness. Sasha immediately say to me to let us go revive Charlie and the suffering angels. I nod to her and all three of us go search our ways to reach the other side of the visiting room. Soon as we exit, all three of us enters the Main Prison. I hear Carface's words as he tells the demon that Charlie's returning back; Red chuckles himself.

"Bad puppies from the punishment," the demon says.

As Sasha, Itchy and I see Red behind him, he swings his right claw to Charlie harder. Heavy thuds from Charlie and I said in my mind, _Oh no. _I see a water pile with a small wheel next to Red's tail. I have a serious idea in a one big surprise to use a trap for using my larger cuff to close. The scream of a whippet angel cries loudly as I'm busy cuffing the softest fur tail I touch and the hardest iron surroundings from the pile. Suddenly, the cuff works. As Red tries to advance kill to Charlie ahead of him, he snarls when the cuff on his tail pulled him to stop. He checks his six and sees all three of us including his tail stuck on the water pile with a hand cuff. I know what I had said to the demon before since I was eight.

"Let…him…GO," I shouted with a bravest part I had done. I know that demon refuse me, he tries to come ahead of us with a calm-less roar to scare us. Charlie said to us that we must run away from his outrageous strengths. As soon as we did from two seconds later, the water pile is about to explode when Red pulls his tail aggressive. The blowing of a water splashes to the demon, and the smoke onto his body goes burn to significant pain; Red has never taken a soak to bathe before. We all know he has a weakness, which seems not very difficult to get him a shower.

Red goes on a furious after he soaked from the pile. Sasha, Itchy and I are bailing to run fast as possible because soon or later, the demon will catch us and go for an assassination. I go to the other side of the Cell Block B, splitting up as we can; Sasha goes to the A, Itchy goes to the C. Red is currently chasing me behind. I say myself in my mind after I looked back, _Uh oh, _if I were big right now, I would have said a cuss in my head, _Oh shit! _Red scoots and smashing the second floor above with his claws to fit and trying to catch me if he can. After I escape, I go left and head back to the cell block where Charlie is. At suddenly, Sasha comes and so does Itchy right ahead of me. Red is returning back and comes right in front of them. _Oh God, _I say, I go back as Sasha and Itchy are with me in group together. From right here in a middle of a cell, that is where Red use his left paw and caught me surrounded with his large of brown sharp nails with a loud bang; I didn't see that coming after I got barely scared to death. I can hear Charlie's voice calling my name worriedly. After he calls my name and the louder bang from Red's claws with a nails to trap me, I wake up with a startle reaction with one word, "Bullocks," I yell narrowly.

This is where I kept dream out in some other ways when I had that realistic dream I've been in Alcatraz from sixteen years go. Sometimes where Sasha and I were able to climb the stairs to evade the demon from falling as he gets another wet and able to return back to hell with a green smoke below him; as we got tripped out, I caught Sasha from falling with my right arm I snatched her, and right there was Red comes closer to me with an instant furious face roar I woke from other times. Immediately, I look sweating; burning my breath of inhale and exhale quickly.

Around my room, I got a four hanging military planes above me, a 1973 Led-Zeppelin tour poster behind me on upper left corner, on the upper right next to it, is a 1975 KISS poster. The mahogany drawer on my left; on my three o'clock is my business table I can use for my personal work with notes, below it has a toolbox with a combination lock that has my private things inside. The clock including a lamp next to my four o'clock; my alarm clock sets to seven in the morning and I usually got up before a minute until the alarm. I cool my breath down to relax. Soon as I raise to sit, the alarm goes loud and I gently tap the clock to stop. In my thoughts I said, _Shut up, clock. _My eyes still narrowly close, do not feel like fresh morning for Wednesday as of today. The door ahead next to the business table about five feet away I can see. I yawn and releasing a gently warm breath. I rise and starting to walk on the front door. Opening it with a dark gold knot I twisted on an anti-clockwise, swinging the door on left as I pull, and a normal temperature comes forth and the surroundings around me as exiting my room.

I arrive to the restroom from downstairs I passed. The mirror on the picture is awful of a frustration I am from waken. The light brown drape fabric hangs next to a sand glass door for a shower in my right as I am washing my face with an artic water. The cleansing decorative toilet sits behind me on right beside the upper window that shines a morning. I grab a towel on a door hang, drying the artic water on my face. I remove the towel on my face; putting it back on the hanging. Suddenly, I look closely on the mirror, the glass on my face turns into a whirlpool as the torn glass creates the spinning on clockwise. No sound of what's coming from the glass. In the inner circle of a whirlpool, I see… an enemy of my enemy. The matter of what I cannot visual is the demon I confronted him in Alcatraz. I shook my head once the door knocks gently, I focus on the brightness detailed door with a hanging towel. I locked the door after I entered the restroom.

"Who's there," I ask. There who knocked the door from the other side, my stepmother's softly voice is the only one who knocks.

"It's your mother," she said. "Is everything okay here, David?"

"Uh… yes, mom. I'm actually okay." I said. The mirror goes normal after the torn whirlpool vanished.

"You almost done cleaning yourself?"

"Absolutely," I answer. "I'll be right out in a minute."

"Ok, honey." She said. My stepmother, Claire is her name.

Her footsteps walks away from the door. I go back to the small sink I was, and switching the cold and hot water to warm itself as I bring out my brush and a toothpaste from the drawer below me. As I brushed my teeth already, I went to the living room, grabbing a remote and turning on the Television. I went the kitchen to drink a coffee because I am thirsty. I bring out the tribal nickel spoon on the drawer beside the kitchen knives. Bringing out the sugars and vanilla crème next to the upper drawer. I pour the coffee onto a medium size cup that looks a white surroundings everywhere and a tribal flowers details in outside when this cup was glazed and kilned. As I done put some sugar and crème in my coffee, I spin my spoon in a counter-clockwise. Repeating, repeating, and quickly, the outside of the whirlpool from Alcatraz I see get distracted. I move back after I visual the spinning water above me. _This isn't happening_ I said softly to myself. I have to stop thinking about my dream for at least today, at least a month, or at least a year until I have a time to say to my friends and my family to talk about except one of my closest friends; they've never know about the time I was there in Alcatraz with Charlie and the others I knew. I hear a TV broadcasting the morning news, the meteorologist talks about the five days of weather will go forth to a partially cloud, traffic forecast is in current green as better condition. On a refrigerator I go there after I grabbed my coffee, I look over my family and friends including dogs' pictures in front of me. As I interrogate my picture with my left hand, I have two of my closest relationships I met them since the very first school from Kindergarten year in there.

On the left next to me who used a left hand with a peace sign above I head, is my best friend, Sonny. He is actually sometimes annoying in other ways, talks too much all the time, and a great Kung Fu fighter he is as I joined him in a combat from middle school we were; I do interest the Wing Chun experience after my best friend invited me in a class in sixth grade. He may have himself a black belt to beat me anyway, but I can actually stop him to use my Wing Chun style. In every Fridays, I go to Sonny's fighting apartment to have some fun beating each other all the time with him and others I may know from schools, and some of them from college. He's like my brother to me every day. He believes me that I did talk to him about the time that I ran away from home through Alcatraz. As of right now, we currently have a secret to explain.

One the right next to me who I get my left arm close to her body, is my girlfriend, Karen. Both of us are in love together for almost twenty years as our relationship will never go separated us forever, defining our hearts we share to get Karen's half-heart in my heart and my half one goes to hers. I've met her biological parents with both of her uncles and one aunt since I was ten years old. Her mother's name is Roxanne, and her father's name is John. My dad once told me that he met this man who was a captain of the 2nd squad in World War II to conquer France at Normandy. My dad also confront to John's lovely wife including his sister-in-law Sarah who's supported the soldiers with re-ammunition with my real mother back then. Karen's aunt seems very kind and absolute interest of her precious blue eyes shines beautifully. Sarah's love interest, Samson, is the uncle of Karen's who joined my father and John's 2nd squad and also a great friend. To John and Samson's younger brother, Jake, who is actually one of the team of the 2nd squad as a medical soldier, including an 8th squad during the Vietnam War. One of my friends of mine went to the invitation to join the U.S. Army after college to help the Marines at Vietnam in my freshman year; he was a senior when I confronted him in high school back then. Jake's brothers gave him a nickname as "Razor" because during Normandy when my dad fought with him and to his brothers including old friends of his, he actually slit a Nazi soldier's throat with an eraser as soon as the 2nd squad members reached the steep hills with an open wide area to extract the Nazis' bigger guns that shot down the Americans including British at the beach. The Davis family is the last name what Karen, John, Samson, Sarah, Roxanne, and Razor uses.

I hear my stepmother's footsteps coming by. I begin drinking hot coffee on my lips and barely burns, just a small taste of a delicious sugar with vanilla crème. I head back to the living as the broadcast continues communicating about the weather forecasts; my stepmother arrives by and I begin to greet her respectfully.

"Morning, mom," I said.

"Good morning to you, son." She speaks clearly and softly. We sit along the soft sofas and relaxing my back. The television screens the next as the meteorologist lady who wears a business suit, a pink lips, and a long hair that curls, she communicates about one of major accident over there in interstate 280 at the southeast of San Francisco, and gives a description with advices to show us three column roads that goes green as clear roads with time dependently.

"You okay, honey?" My stepmom asks, "You looked so sweating." She looks closely to my skin on a neck, she touches and feels gently soak on my neck.

"Oh no, mother, my room was kind of hot in there when I woke up," I drink my coffee at once again, "I believe we do not have our A/C in our house."

"Well David," she wipes off my sweat to her hand, "your father will work on the A/C as soon as he comes back here. Have you been sweating when you are wondering around from your dreams?"

"As a matter of fact, mom," I begin to explain, "it was just only a dream. Nothing ever happens to me anyway." She doesn't know what I was been doing since I was kidnapped by Carface and facing a cat demon monster from sixteen years ago, not even my father knows that actually; Claire and dad just know that I did ran away from home. I am not just ready to explain both of them including my little stepbrother about Alcatraz. My story is such complications to speak right now. "I am absolutely positive as green," I said to Claire.

"Ok David," she said, "If there is anything you need help, then I'll be right here with you."

"Thanks mom, I appreciate that you can support me every day but I can handle things on my own."

"I know you do, son." Claire has an open heart she imagines to me every day that I work with friends of mine I know, helping her at the garden yard outside by placing roses and fabulous colorful flowers on a grounds, and helping my little brother doing his math homework. Greg doesn't work so well in math back then, but realizes what he deserve to know better in Algebra from high school. "You look just like your father when you say the same words to him, I know both of you are a great men who fixed cars together outside. But maybe I would like for you to show your brother how to use you and your father's experience." Oh yeah. My little half-brother is what he makes me jealous all the time and actually playing rough against Greg. As soon as I come back to my parent's house, I can give him a fancy knucklehead to his hair above him with my knuckle, and go surround with him as he must say "You're the man", representing "I'm the man". If he does not say his words, I'll go for a hardest way to not release him. I chuckle when Claire spoke.

"I don't think Greg is ready to become a mechanic like me, mother," I said, "Besides, I will and can do my best if he is not making fun of me."

"Oh don't be so unpleasant to your brother David," she said as Claire pat her hand on my right shoulder, "Greg is such a curious boy and kindness he does all the time as you are making fun of him." Claire is right, I am the one who's started playing with Greg every day, but sometimes he goes for a payback. "Whenever Greg is still interesting what he sees you and your dad working outside, you must teach him how to use the ratchets and air gun for brakes and tires."

Before I say anything, again, I drink my hot coffee once the news are broadcasting next. I nod.

"Ok," I agree, "I'll do what I must."

Next, on a television as we turn, the screen visuals two famous people, James who is a primary meteorologist, and Serena who is a secondary, and supporter of the meteorologists and especially a weather broadcast. Both of these news broadcasters are using a video screen on a top left corner, showing a pictures of a children including other people with descriptions as the meteorologist are talking about a mystery that brings most people around thirty five thousand of a population are consider missing including a children. I can't imagine what my girlfriend's uncle, Jake, was in currently taken by unknown things that what I cannot recognize. No one has not found the evidence including any survivors. What I was about to get heart attack during a Yellowstone Fieldtrip from college as me and my friends including my geography teacher, Karen was been missing for hundred and fifty days, especially to John, Samson and Sarah except Roxanne. Before Karen was kidnapped, my guardian dog, Drake, was actually got stuck on a darkest ground with a mud that considers a quicksand. I tried to save my best guardian angel's son from the mud, but I didn't get a chance to revive him. An unknown creature that jumps out of a quicksand and roared straight at me as I looked terrible, and it snatched Drake, and puts him down to the quicksand, splashed and vanished. I am the only one who spotted the unknown creature as I do not see its skin that covers the mud all over. My best friend Sonny came by before Drake was about to drown inside his fate. Most of all, I do not want to speak about the creature that roared at me and murdered my guardian dog. The journalist were using a questions at me about my missing girlfriend and my dog; I didn't want to speak because I was very upset and worried.

Claire begin her words when meteorologists are continue speaking on TV.

"We all know what did happened to that cause from four years ago, David," she said softly, "but you and Sonny are the only both saw the unknown beast."

My memories won't ever forget that Drake was in a quicksand with that creature who drowns him. This memory is starting to hurt me inside as I close my eyes gently. Drake's last words are in terrified, "David, take good care of your family and protect them at all costs!" After that, he added a last four remained words that I will never forget. "David," he said, "…I love you!"

"I wouldn't want myself explain everything to the people about what I just saw that monster and even Karen where she was been missing, mom."

"I know that time was terrible and a barely shock to death on that night you were with colleagues and old friends of yours." Claire said.

"I had lost Karen, for hundred and fifty days from that time to autumn season from four years ago. To us, we already did what we use family of Davis pictures to spread over San Fran as not most civilians will find missing people. But no one found these guys except me. At a hundred and fiftieth day, I searched everywhere but from that on from John's apartment, all of them except Roxanne and Jake. They were looked terrible as hell, mom." My voice are became so quite complicated to my point of view, it was hard to speak in my dramatic flashback.

"I remember, David," she notice, "we were in a hospital as all of us were in shocked and worried, and also we had questions to doctors about them in a critical condition."

"I spoke to Karen as she was in a coma, I asked her that where was her mother and uncle. But then, Karen, in her hardened voice she said that Roxanne was dead from a car accident, and Jake is currently missing but survived the fender bender. I believe what Davis family was being followed by that same unknown monster."

"Well, honey," Clair begins, "I am possible sure that was the creature made a serious mistake. What was a car driving from Jake and Roxanne?"

"I believe what Karen said that Jake and Roxanne was on a dark blue '66 Chevy Impala 327 whenever they both tried to evade the smashing attacks from the monster," I said once, and I added my words next in a thoughtful one, "whatever that monster is who tried to kidnapped my lady for no reason, he is the only responsible for a murder of my guardian angel's son and Roxanne."

She's begin nodding. The meteorologists are continually next to place another top stories about economist for money services with percentages. I can't believe what I just said "a thoughtful one".

"Son," Claire says, "you have no idea how powerful and strong from that monster is. Even that it can consumes anything else for flesh, and gets in a stealth in shadows. I promise you, David." I won't treat her mad but I fully understand what Claire says. For what "stealth in shadows" she says wisely, a three words are rephrased reveal as I did not saw a monster coming who snatched Drake before it goes under the melted ground. I raise up and begin to speak Claire after I put my coffee to the small mahogany table next to me.

"Last time after my dog was sudden drowned, a wild grizzly bear was right behind me and Sonny, it was stand about twelve feet and roared and we had ourselves to evade its space as it continues roaring. We didn't got attacked, the bear seems so protective to us against the beast. Sonny and I had to run our lives and stay away from the bear and the beast as far away as possible," My words were secretive; Claire looks at me as she listens to me interesting, but a bit of shock.

"Oh my God," she says softly.

"I may have no conclusion about the bear and beast attacks though. Sonny and I do not know which one was a winner. If the bear wasn't a 'protective' one, then it could have been eaten both of us. But we're so lucky mother. I didn't want for you to get angry and worry about me going to get eaten by a grizzly."

Claire rises up before my second stanza began. Then, after I finish my words, she pat my left shoulder with her right hand and Claire says to me, "The wild bear could've killed both of you, David. You had your any equipment like pepper spray for bears, son?"

"I did have one of those but it was inside my bag. I should've use it around my right pocket if the bear was going to attack me," my eyes are close gently, "Although, the bear saved both of us. I just hope that the grizzly belongs to owner who I don't recognize close by from the forest in Yellowstone." When my stepmother pulls her arms away from me, her left hand lands gently on my right chin. I look closely to her brown with crème eyes.

"It's not your fault son. I already know what was happened to you and Sonny. The bear you talked about was like another guardian as it tried to defend both of you from the beast. You had your choice to run away from them. To both of you, you all did a right thing to save your lives." I nod my face slowly as I use my face are gently satisfied for a respect. I care Claire all this time. Both of us begin to hug each other.

I don't hate my stepmother. Claire's been with me and dad for nineteen years, and even my little brother for sixteen years. This doesn't mean I never caring for all the years I'm with my mother's best friend every day, in her personality, she's not aggressive but a companionship between my dead mother and Claire are their happiest moments for love. My stepmom has a promise, a promise that Claire must look after me every day after my mom past away.

My job is simple and must look after my family; in one day, I must talk to my half-brother that I shall give him a one huge and important favor for a big brother like me, take good care for his mom and stepfather if anything happens to me as separated, went missing, or killed. Right now, Greg is not ready for that though, even that he is must have a gut feeling like me and father, especially uncles and my best friend. In a meantime, Greg is graduating next near in late May; I'm very proud to my little rascal. I'm proud of you, bro.

As Claire kiss me on my right chin, we let go ourselves go.

"Ok, David," Claire said, "It's time for you to get bathe yourself in a shower. Today's your work, right?"

"It's my day off actually," I answer. My work is sincerely six days of work instead Wednesdays, the coffee goes warm as I am drinking, no longer hot as it seems, "And actually today is my old friend's birthday."

"And you even know what today it is, son?" Claire asks to me. There is only one part of an unforgettable day as I do realize that today is. An anniversary. An American soldiers including John, Samson, Jake, and my father, all bravest men of hearts of courage and honest, went to the Omaha Beach where they all must conquer France on Normandy. Today is that day when all men who considered rangers and marines have earned and fought against the Nazis, who died on a terrible war. To those who survived is what I don't recognize, and even few marines I may know of, I'm very proud of them.

"Oh yeah. The D-Day." I said correctly as I nod to my stepmother.

"For 35 years, your father was there provided his friends and marines in combat over there in Normandy, David. Your old man is a tough, SOB. He did what he must to support them at the beach. Your father's a great hero, son."

"I remember his war stories, mom," I said, "He is the marine who survived the D-Day, and also supported the 2nd squad members to claim France." My father is a great man. More guts than anyone and even me. I love you, pops.

"We should have ourselves a lunch for your father, David," she said, "This time, we do this for family. You can invite your best friend to come by and Karen if you want too. I can contact the sheriffs so I can let them joins us for lunch around one o'clock." Sheriffs. Two of my father's great friends who joined alongside with him with a 2nd squad in Normandy. One's a detective as he lives from here as American, and one is a lieutenant where he lives from London, a british. I gave one of Barkin's oldest daughter Tara to lieutenant, my angel. I'm very proud to Tara that she wins an award for K-9 ceremony. The lieutenant did his best as he build her courageous mix German Shepherd Collie to stop the criminals around San Fran, searching any drugs, everything. Claire goes on a kitchen as she gets gray telephone when I follow up to her.

"You mean Walter and Connors?"

"Yes, sir. I would want Richard and Devin to come see your father and even you, David. You don't have any more troubles between you and Sonny, have you?"

"No," I say to her nicely, "of course not. I should give Sonny a heads up to meet over here with us. I'll tell him not to race though. He's quite a little slightly bit trouble making. I'll try to beg him for you, mother."

"Alright then," she agrees, "If Sonny refuses to you and go for a race again, the Sheriffs will know what you guys been doing. You will get into serious trouble as a result of grounded, son. Probably a month."

"Don't worry, mom. I got this. I know what I have to do. I will explain everything I must if anything goes wrong. You can promise me." I will not break her promise. I already use a serious words because I even much I love for Claire. I just can't let her mad for a reason that I raced with Sonny for more than twenty times. At this time, I will not race to Sonny today, because I made a promise for Claire today. I can't let any SFPD officers to see both of us if Sonny is not listen to me during a race. If both of us get caught and identifies both cars, we are in heat of trouble. I can't let this happen to my family. "I'm gonna take a shower." I exit the kitchen and heading upstairs to go my room and get my cloths.

"Ok honey," Claire yells softly, "I'll let you know what sheriffs will come or not."

"Ok mom." I said.

As I already went to my room to get my cloths, I went to the shower. The water looks expecting hot but not too much, I counter the switch to make the water warmer. The shampoo I scramble over my hair all over, shaking with my both hands. The soap goes whiter as a blank paper, my hair goes together as the soap blanks the color of my dark yellow hair. Next, I wash my face including my hair on a warm water as the shower sprinkles the water. Next I get a body shampoo, spreading all over my body. After I'm done with the body shampoo, I wet myself with a sprinkling water. Soon as I done the shower as I got out of the restroom, I dressed up with blue jeans on with a black belt, black t-shirt with KISS, my ankle socks, and Chuck Taylor's all-star converse shoes, my best friend with a half heart necklace on (Karen has one of those), a Lord's Prayer necklace with a cross, and even my comfort and smooth watch on my left wrist. I get my keys from my desk drawer on my room and coming down the stairs to the living room. Claire's in the kitchen as she already made some breakfast. A smoke bacons, and grilled cheese, and juice.

I get a conversation to my stepmom while I'm eating a single bacon.

"Has any sheriffs called you back yet, mom?" I ask. I get busy killing the grilled cheese, not too fast.

"Not yet, David," Claire said, "But the line is too busy though. I get a voicemail on the phone so the sheriffs will try to contact me back."

I put my keys on a kitchen desk though. Claire looks and—

"What are you doing with your keys, son?"

"Mm," I swallow my piece of grilled cheese and I begin speaking, "I must head to John apartment, he must have bought more boxes of groceries over there. I believe he probably needs some help over there. Yesterday, he contacted me on my walkie talkie radio on my little pony. John said that whenever he buys the groceries in morning and comes to his apartment around eight thirty, he wanted for me to come by."

"How many groceries did John buy?" She asks.

"Well, I have no idea. He hasn't told me how many he buys." I can't be sure what John is buying more groceries. I may possibly must look over to John's and see how many he gets. Something is getting me a bit of a hunger for Davis family.

"Is Greg getting up?" I ask to Claire when she is cooking bread with cheese.

"Not yet, honey, but I'll wake him up when I'm done cooking."

"Alright," I drink up the orange juice after I ate grilled cheese. I get my tribal design plate and a glass cup to the sink, washing my hands properly, and drying my hands with a small towel. I grab my keys, and getting ready to go.

"I'll be back mom," I kiss Claire's cheek on the left, "just tell dad and Greg that I'm helping John at his apartment."

"Ok, honey, just be careful out there, son." I hear Claire's voice when I get to the door and going outside on the front.

"I will," I yell softly. Outside feels warm, the white pillows flow from morning skies and shines at edges. At ahead is the Alamo Square with full of trees, a great picnic area and a great place to hangout. But that's not what I'm looking at. I am seeing my little pony that's parking over ahead of me. A 1969 Ford Mustang BOSS 429, just a plain snow color on a body. On each side next to the front of a wheels uses a black decal with four capitalize letters and three numbers for just a "BOSS 429". The rims are crystal clear detail as an American muscle style. The tires are sport style instead of comfort. Inside of my hood, is fully restoration engine there and the customization of a power adder supercharger I added. As I did look both ways for oncoming traffic, I went to my car, opening the door as I am entering inside my Mustang, and close the door. The seats are black leather; full restore rpms and miles per hour I look at those, the wheel, radio, and the gear stick next to me on the bottom right. Next I step on the clutch next to brake with my left foot as I put my key on a start, twisting it to the start up my car. The engine starts and I click the clutch again as I put my gear to 1st, and hit the gas gently on my right foot. I turn first to move away the cars parked and heading to Oak St. straight ahead. As I reach to the stop sign on the next road on Hayes St. when I look both ways first as no cars coming, I kick the gas and moving with a full horsepower when the engine roars and tires screams as burnout.


	4. The Wheelman

Chapter Four

THE WHEELMAN

On the Oak Street as I get there, the traffic in this road are not severe. However, about fifty percent of the vehicles are filled in; especially the parking ones. The pedestrians are basically few instead of everyone, because the fresh morning has started but the light isn't rising all the way to the top of the world yet. The red light shines ahead of the perpendicular road as I gently push the brakes gently. I stop there, and on both sides next to me is light brown Chevy 10 on the left and a dark blue '64 Impala SS on my right. The road on ahead of us is unfilled, but just three cars that are on the front; the '66 Mustang GT, '69 GTX, and even '68 Pontiac GTO "The Judge". I recognize these bandits before since I'd race with Sonny about two years ago on that night where I used to hang out with other racers including my old friends at the Cannery Square. The three racers live by close from two blocks away from my parent's house. So yes, I gained my reputation as I beaten other racers in San Francisco. It all started when I met the outstanding colleague racers as I heard them from my high school on a junior year. As I went to college, I got interested to join in American Muscle Racing Club to race with the beginners at the start of the bottom through the highest level of professional racer. Before I got there in time, my uncle Paul who is an officer from SFPD and my father's brother, bought me a white Ford Mustang that represents my graduation present. I would never leave my car alone because it is in my heart, my heart that shall never go away to drive along around San Francisco. Even though I was continually doing a driving lesson from DPS where I go there to learn. I don't even have to worry about the test because I officially passed the driving test about three weeks before the high school graduation.

Three racers in front of me are not aggressive but friendly because they are used to me as a crew membership. According to my historical races, my winnings are seventeen, my losses are around eight, and a tie considers zero. I am hopefully my old friend Bobby is having a good time celebrating his twenty third birthday at this time. He wanted for all of his friends to come over the Cannery Square tonight, this will have an outrageous night. I bet every racers can surely arrive there and go insane partying, and go racing. I can head to Cannery Square to spend time with Bobby but I will not allow myself to race against the professionals. I have to cool off the heat from the police because I will not let the sheriffs know that I'm racing with anyone else including my best friend.

I tune up my radio over a classic rock station as I get to the Webster road, these nerds are just communicating over funny jokes, questionings, and even histories of rock and roll fame. A song plays and I recognize the play from Canadian rock band called Rush. Next, I stop there on a next road that said Fulton. I hear the engine that comes from behind me, another roared that repeats twice; I see over my left mirror, there is what I can visual my best friend's dark blue 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS with white double stripes above his car from the hood, the roof, and the trunk. He comes over slowly on my left next to me; I usually try to ignore him while I'm busy looking at the red light ahead. Sonny honks his Chevelle about three times as he picks up the radio over and talks to me recklessly.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Sonny says loudly, thank God, "What's up to you, man?!" Damn man, "sleeping beauty", really. Sonny continues speaking while I don't pay attention to him.

"What a great shining over a skies bro, that's a great time to race ourselves together! But hey, let's have ourselves a bet. I can bet two grand to win this race for just you and me, David! What do you say, man?" After his words are finished, I shook over my head as the smile of face. I had enough of this guy. I pick up the mike and begin to speak my words for refusal.

"Not a chance, Sonny," I said. "Do you realize what time it is, bro?"

"Around eight fifteen of course," Sonny laughs, "but why?"

"I don't think we should race around the blocks because it is too early in the morning you idiot."

"Huh," He puzzles, "Come on, David. Just one more race man. Just for a today, not tomorrow, not even another time to have patience as you are willing to race with me." Like I said, I have a promise to my stepmom that I will not race with him, even though I should not able to get caught by any SFPD doughnuts from around San Fran. I gently push the gas after the light shines green. Sonny catches up while I keep holding my mike.

"Uh sorry, didn't catch that," I bluff when I keep faking a break up signal.

"David, I know you listen to me as you are faking your signal," he says awkward.

"That's not gonna happen, bro."

"Then why do you say that, eventually?" Sonny asks.

"Claire was talking over me in the morning as she will find out that I'll be in a serious conversation if I'm racing with you, for real. But guess what, Sonny. She is inviting two sheriffs I know to come over a lunch with my dad."

"What, you kidding me?"

"No!"

"Aw jeez," he yells gently, "we should have our secrets then after we race man."

"The sheriffs will pick up their mikes if the cops call in about me and you driving recklessly in a race. They have eyes and ears everywhere man. If these guys heard about us, I promise you, they will tow our cars and my stepmom will grounded me about a month. Like I said Sonny," I keep speaking to him in a serious way when both of us stop on the next road that said McAllister, "That is not gonna happen, Sonny."

"We can lie to those piggy banks, bro. We can tell them that some idiots that we don't know are racing each other. Not to us, man. I'm begging you, David." Sonny keeps begging me to race with him for no reason. What a jerk. He always want for me to join him with a 'begging' strong word. How about this, I'm not gonna lie to sheriffs because I trust them and I treat them with a respect. I won't let them find my best friend to have a little chat. They have more guts than Sonny, they will show them how a lunatic drives a near death experience and even a proof evidence from me. To be honest, my best friend is completely insane and quite imbecile, but a good friend, however, spending time with me and Karen as a close friendship we are, and one time he will apologize to me about how he became a jerk off he was. If I'm right, then I am like a wise man but too young at my age properly. I sigh loudly when I look at the road straight ahead.

"You sure you wanna do this, brother?" I ask him nicely.

"Hells yeah, man," Sonny agrees happily, but a greedy face I see to him, "I'm tired of having patience because you even not want to race with me and our crews for three months or so, David."

Well, I am not just going to kick the gas immediately, but Sonny's not listening to me as he keeps whining all the time for three months. If I do this, then I'll be grounded for a month when Claire finds out from sheriffs. If I don't do this, then I am completely safe but too risk to Sonny because he might will do anything dangerously like driving on the oncoming traffic. He has never been used of going a wrong side of the road that fills the pedestrian cars. He is not that kind of a style like I am. To Sonny and I, are equal that represents a professional drivers, but different functions of styles. Inside of me, I'm like a speed demon, the wheelman that my colleagues called me that for some reason. But be careful what I just said though, at one time before Charlie leaves, he said to me, "Nothing is much faster than your Guardian Angel."

"So what it gonna be," He said in critical thinking, "are you in as a tough guy, or you are out as a pussy cat."

You better watch your mouth, pretty boy. That will not focus your attention, and even going to disrupt our friendship. He can't hurt me by the way, but I can give him a slightly warning if I have to. Two grand he says? Wow. That's one kind of an offer a piece of cake to me. But if Sonny says more than two grand like around ten thousand, that's one hell of a ghost chili we can taste like a boss.

"Come on man," He yells, "I'm not pissed at you, we are just ready to have fun, bro! What do you say?"

But you know what, I had enough of my annoying friend who keeps talking too much like an entertainer. Sounds interesting, but he's gonna get killed himself if he crashes.

"So David, where should we heading now?!"

"Buddy," I yell at him, "if you gonna punch the gas, then I'm gonna-"

Then after that, he did it. He burns his tires that spins as it screeches when a white smoke comes out; he lets go of his brake and he is vanish in a smoke. As I realize is what the green light blinks.

"Damn it!" I curse. Looks like I'm going to have to shred your promise, Claire. I'm sorry. I put on first gear and go wild run. First, smoke is currently on the road but can see the Chevelle's taillight on the front. My heart goes pumping louder whenever my 429 engine is going purring and roars like a beast. Second gear I change after I click the clutch next to the brake faster. After the white smoke clears, I see everything in a path; Sonny overtakes right from the station wagon. I begin to crunch the gas pedal to catch up Sonny's tail about twenty yards behind him. At suddenly, I overtake right as I passed the same car when Sonny did. Next, my third gear changes; Sonny is blocking me as I am drafting behind his Chevelle. There is a full pack of vehicles about three more streets ahead of us, we must think fast before our thoughts go crazy. The cars including trucks on both sides on the first road are moving on horizontal, I quickly go for a gap between the RV and the sky blue Impala; Sonny goes on the front of RV that evades my experience but he is now on the wrong side of the road. They're no cars on that side though, he just need to go easy way anyway. I'm going right around seventy through ninety five miles an hour and catching up Sonny.

The second road seems satisfied, quite empty. Sonny turns over the road where I am now and we passed the empty space. Right there one Eddy St. is full pack. Sonny begins to turn right while I change my gear to second, and doing a hard right turn for my Mustang to drift. I follow his path but there are no other cars on Eddy St. we're on. The bus is coming towards us and Sonny and I move to the right and pass the bus and I barely got hit about six feet in between my left side door and the front bumper bus. Whoa! As long as we currently on Eddy St, the fancy Jefferson Square Park is right next to us on the right, few pedestrians including dogs are with owners walk along, sitting on the softness grass, and playing toys as the dogs are running to the spinning thin plastic bowls. The dumpster truck comes from Gough St. ahead of us and the gap is there next to a pickup truck while the dumpster truck is moving. Sonny and I can fit through the gap but time is what we must head there before the dumpster vehicle will crush us in our way. The dumpster truck honks while the driver sees us as we punch through the gap and escape the crash site.

"You still going hall ass back there, David?" He asks awkwardly but sometimes rude.

"Shut up, Sonny!" I told him hyper while focusing driving. From over there at the Van Ness St., the road is more spaces I ever need, but ahead of us, the road is completely fill.

"Before I should shut up, where should we find our finish line man?"

"Oh I'll show you where we can finish the race…"

As we almost head to the Van Ness road, Sonny says a last question, "Where," he ask.

Sonny and I are doing a hard left turn; using a changing gear to two, and my car goes drifting rough.

"You promise me not to race again before I tell you where exactly, right?" I question to him on my mike after we are on the Van Ness,

"Oh you just planning yourself a not competitive in a race course," Sonny tries to test me insanely.

"You tell that to Claire, and she will tell you why she won't let me racing with you anymore but you just started it, bro."

I move through the oncoming traffic on Van Ness while Sonny sees me. Those cars are moving out of my way; I overtake those vehicles in each one coming by in front of me, but all the honks comes from terrified people in cars.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Sonny concerns a bit worry.

"You know what I am doing something crazier than you, Sonny. You will answer to my severe question and I will tell you where." I pretend to be crazier than my best friend. To his personality, his growth of loco comes from his father's past times. I've been used of not being scared when I am fully been practiced with my colleagues to learn oncoming traffic, which is the hardest part and barely close to death. Not everyone can survive that, but only what professional ways to scare the drivers from wrong side of the road out of his or her way, some people who rides trucks can crush them off since that dump truck we passed by back there. To myself like I said, I am already been used to it. The road is quite normal as the traffic concerns fill from anywhere, I keep turning away from cars and keep going straight; Sonny keeps overtaking the cars at the other side while he tries to keep talking to me personally.

"David, have you lost your mind?!" He goes into critical as he feels like I'm gonna get pit maneuver or gonna get hit by any cars.

"Of course I am, Sonny," I exclaim him, "you gonna have to watch me, overtaking those cars ahead of me, and I'll try to find something popular that you'll never expecting to."

"Whoa, wait, something like jumping over hills or something like that?" Sonny guess.

"I'll give you a hint," The blue Freightliner truck that carries a cargo coming from Geary road from right, I pull my gear to one, pushing my brake gently. Then as the truck moves to the left, I go right to the spot where the cargo goes, right under there to pass by while do a small drift, and Sonny goes exclaiming.

"Oh shit," He yells on my mike, now I went on the next side of the road but currently on Van Ness, Sonny goes to the right where the taillight of the truck's cargo is. And he is speeding up. I change my gear up to two and going faster, "David, don't you dare go for another round like this! You're gonna get yourself killed for Christ sake!"

"You'd let me race with you, buddy," I'll give him straight, "You never listen to me when I tried to give you a reason that I won't race with you because of my stepmom's orders. Because of that, Sonny," I shift my gear, hard right turn to drift, and going straight on Post, "I tried to give you a heads up, but now it is too late, too late because you did not listen. You are the only one who offered me to race with you and started a race." We continually driving over Post as I did talk to Sonny.

"Oh no," Sonny goes guilty.

"Oh yes. You have ignored my words while I talked to you back there, but no, Sonny. I think I can get another hint so I can do-"

"NO!" He pause me, "I won't let this happen to you, please, I promise, I won't pick on you!"

That's one hell of a promise. Sonny and I do ourselves turn left on Larkin St, but there is only one problem that we must deal with. From right behind us after he had hard left turn, there is a 1977 Dodge Monaco police car has spotted. A siren starts, and comes after our six; I am so doomed.

"David!" Sonny shouts, "We got pigs behind us!"

"Oh crap!"

For my radio on my Mustang, I can actually receive to one of the cop's mike on his police car, and sometimes the headquarters. In his communication on my radio, he said that the suspects (that represents me and Sonny) are driving recklessly, and identifying the vehicles is a white'69 Mustang and dark blue "70 Chevelle. Looks like I'm going to have to confront the sheriffs at my parents' house and of course, can hear their serious questions if I go there in time. Even though I must talk over Claire about the troubles I have done. I do have the sheriffs' radio signal though, but they can talk over my mike to have some chat if I caught anything else for trouble. So the piggy bank behind us is the solution to communicate the headquarters and give the information freely to other police cars to listen. Sonny and I must think quickly because the cop might have a situation here and will offer the headquarters for a backup for some reason to stop both of us at any time.

"Oh that's just great," Sonny shouts loudly, "what are we gonna do now, David?!" The bus is in the middle of the lane and a red diesel truck goes from the right lane. I quickly move away from the bus from the left and quickly overtake the diesel truck including bus on the right; Sonny just doing his best as he keeps stepping on a gas, and the Monaco police car is still catching up to us.

"Sonny," I said, "The piggy will call some backups if we can't escape those hot heads man!"

"I'm not worrying about that," he said, "I'm worrying about under the hood of that piggy's car behind us. I believe he has something to catch of butts."

"Don't mind this guy's HEMI engine under the car," I tell him, "just all you need to worry about is you not to get busted and your car must not tow. So right now, Sonny, we have to lose him in sight."

My words are probably making sense I believe. We are currently on Larkin St. as the cop is still on our six.

"So how are we exactly gonna do that, brother?" Sonny asks but not aggressive. That's a good question.

"We split up, and lose him as soon as possible," I said generally, probably a good plan but this will maybe get a hard time to escape the cop behind me. Depending on a time, in which gets backups can support to stop me and Sonny. "If the cop has offered a backup that he comes after you, just try to lose him if you can. After you lose them, get your hall ass to John's apartment. That will be our finish line to reach our course there."

"You got it, boss," Sonny agrees.

I drift turn right on Broadway St. and Sonny keeps going straight on Larkin St., there is another Monaco police car next to me on the oncoming lane. The cop who has HEMI that keeps chasing us, he calls the other cop car to handle the Chevelle to snatch my best friend. And he is coming after me though, the other cop car goes right on Larkin St. as he is going burnout and speeding up to follow the Chevelle. I get to the tunnel, turning on my lights on my Mustang when I get through the surrounded dark pathway ahead of me. So lucky that there are no more than thirty pedestrian cars inside the tunnel because I can quickly overtake them somehow. Very impressive, the HEMI is absolutely speeding up behind me. He is got something under the car; not just the HEMI engine, but probably added the power adder for a supercharger and got something customize the parts of the engine. The red and blue shines from the police car behind me as the side tunnels are coloring in. I can see the brightest light far ahead of me, I wish I could transport to Heaven to confront my Guardian Angel as I am the next last will.

I get to the light, there's no Heaven around me; just an exit tunnel I got out and currently live in San Francisco, still being chase by an SFPD officer who has HEMI engine under the car. I believe I'm getting closer to Chinatown, where my old friend of mine from elementary school who is somewhere working there on that district, and a very good friend of ours. He comes from Shanghai who was born there and learned an expert martial artist from here. I'm barely got scratch my Mustang when both vehicles from Stockton St after I got another gap between those two in the middle. The HEMI goes forth on another gap at the other side of that vehicle from left.

_Whoa, he's got some experience, _I said myself when I looked at the left mirror. He didn't get himself out of control on his Monaco; he is been used of driving lesson on his experience. I move right to the Columbus, I seek the shape of thinnest triangular pyramid, a tallest building ahead of me. The traffic has more concerns dangerous that fills every roads around corners; there may have a slightly risks for every cars only. The downtown bus next to me I almost getting hit about five feet away on my left, the HEMI is coming closer as I imagine that he tries to identify my license plate behind my Mustang below the rear bumper. The sky goes brighter as the yellow star appears in east. I get the next lane from wrong side of the road on Columbus I still, the red Plymouth Road Runner was on the side from the parking. Wait a minute, that car seems familiar. I've seen that car from college and even American Muscle Racing Club. Oh my God, my high school senior friend has returned from Vietnam War.

The Ford Galaxie comes ahead of me, and I turn right from the next direction. I got distracted from the Road Runner; I was not paying attention on the road, so close that I barely killed myself between me and Galaxie. I get to Montgomery road; the tallest building is next to me anyway, the road is fine to clear the road and speeding my Mustang to more than ninety miles per hour. The HEMI is slowing down; the downtown bus gives me an easy chance to escape the cop from the chase, he blocks the police car and tries to give out of sight. I keep going to Montgomery, and the road is completely block by the traffic. I push my brakes hard, and going to spin about one-eighty degree left turn. Over there back from the pyramid building, the cop shows and stops by. My mustang was almost out of control, but barely nervous I am. He can sure see me stop by close on California Road I am. I put on neutral on my gear, I push the brakes, and tapping the gas repeating. The road is empty spaces; no cars, trucks, diesels, buses, just me and the HEMI, one by one. I believe this one has no guts to hit me deadly. This guy whoever I don't recognize, is sincerely have a difference experience than mines. My mother's eyes are narrowly, gripping my wheel from my hands, preparing a face to face against the cop; I am ready. Sonny is calling me on the mike that he says the cop who was been chased has been lost, and wants to know what is my twenty. Not now, Sonny. I don't know yours either. I don't pick up my mike just now. My last tap on the gas are long roar, after I just did, I put on the first shift gear, and going flames. No matter how I am the toughest driver who gets in anyone's way deadly, the cops comes faster, faster, and faster. I put on my third gear, and getting the anonymous man on this deadly face to face. He comes closer, and I do not move my muscles on my wheel, I want to visual how tough he is. Guess what he just did… he evaded my death penalty. I look through my rear view mirror, and the Monaco goes into outrage and spins out of control; rolls about three times into a fender bender, and lands on the side of the diesel truck's right side on the roof. _Damn,_ I said.

I stop and spin back, I get to the crash site immediately before the Monaco goes on a chain reaction. As I get there for seven seconds, I get out of the car and heading to shred Monaco on Sacramento road. The civilians on the side walk got terrified after they saw the dangerous crash. The trucker seems okay while he gets himself out of his freightliner truck, I check onto the HEMI driver on the left side of the damaged Monaco, he is totally unconscious and looks terrible, terrible as his forehead looks bleeding, and his left arm is broken as I can see his broken bone on the arm bend. I can see his torn muscle beside the broken bone there. One of the civilians on a side walk says he must get him out of the Monaco; the hood inside is on critical damage, and sparks on fire. Oh no, I have to get the cop out of his Monaco before he burns inside and I get blown off into pieces like a grenade launcher explodes. I call the trucker to get over here and help me get him out of there as quickly as possible. I get my pocket knife out, cut off the seat belt, and we pull the cop out from the damaged window that was tear and broken glass. Trucker and I are pulling him away from the car that will explode in few seconds. At suddenly, Dodge Monaco is explode; we can feel the hottest wind behind my back, and put the driver down on the solid ground. I did what I have to save him from crash site; well, both of us saved him eventually. I check his pulse onto his neck with my both fingers, I feel the pump from his heart slowly. That man must head to the hospital right now before he goes into a severe pain if we wakes up.

"How is he, son?" The trucker asks.

"He's alive," I said nicely, but I felt bad and guilty inside of me, "but this guy is in critical condition, sir. I need for you to call nine-one-one and tell the operator that the officer is in major accident here on this road." I tell him to do his favor for me to transport him to hospital. I check the last name there next to unconscious body's chest on the left, "Rogers" is the name of a HEMI police driver. I believe this guy is what Charlie told me about the same German shepherd body name "Thor" who was an act of the dog show and lives with Rogers's family. I get a bit shock on my face as he is one of the Rogers family with Thor. I remember I watched the dog show since I was twelve years old and did saw Thor while Charlie told me about him when he first confronts him on the house.

"And here," I give him fifty dollars from my wallet to the trucker, "this is from the troubles I have done. You never give Rogers to give information about me, nor any SFPDs after I'm gone."

"Ok," he said, "I'll get some help."

"You will do it what you must," I tell him in high priority.

I get back to my 429, and entering inside when Sonny is repeating his words on my twenty. I grab my mike and answer the call for him.

"I read you, Sonny. What's your twenty, over?"

"I'm about five blocks away from Russian Hill," Sonny says in exact location, another words are worry questions, "where are you man? What happened over there?"

"I'm at the downtown in Sacramento Street," I tell him where I am at, but I get my eyes closed while I had a rescue to Rogers from damaged, and burned Monaco, "you may not wanna know what was I'm doing here."

"I'm on my way to John's Apartment about three minutes. I'm almost heading to finish line there."

"On my way," I said. I turn on my Mustang back on and put on first gear and going another burnout. I go to the west on Sacramento St; less traffic I get there, more time to reach at John's apartment. This road has a lot of cars parking on both lanes except the mid lane I am, I can freely increasing my speed towards the end of Stockton St; first, I quickly evade the vehicles coming from Kearney from left as I kick the gas. I am pretty sure my old friend can hear my roaring Mustang anywhere on this land of Chinese town around me. I drift turn left on Stockton, the tunnel is there lies ahead as I go enter there, and another light comes the same as where I got chased by Rogers back there. Inside of the surrounding dark walls, my memories starts to glow lighter, the television screens on the front of my Mustang and channels up to dog show events when the time I watched Thor the outstanding and famous professional German shepherd athlete who jumps on the top of the world and flips three times and lands on the safety ground perfect. There was a confusion on that show though, I was wondered why he was unfitted to win the show, the scores were part of zero but maybe he get a chance to jump on the top for three flips. I'd seeing what causes a collateral accident, but no one was injured and even this Rogers's son who is an owner of pet dog Thor, was barely going to fall from those broken stained iron. He was saved by Charlie, but at one scene where Charlie and Thor come each other, there was a switch I believe, Charlie worn the popular shirt that belongs to Thor, and I looked closely to both Charlie and Thor's ears. On the jump where the boy was about to fall, Thor without the shirt is the only one who saves his owner's lives back then. I didn't see that coming, though.

At one point I shake my head off, I get close to the light and there is no entrance of Heaven I'm afraid, I move up to overtake the Ventura Van, and coming up to Geary St. ahead. I turn right hard, Sonny said that he makes it to Geary St too, but where exactly, right ahead of me from Larkin St. straight.

"I see you from there, David," Sonny said on the radio. I can visual the dark blue Chevelle over there.

"So do I, brother!" I said loudly. I quickly change gear to three and going too fast at once again. My heart goes pumping quickly because I probably going win from the finish line at John's. Sonny keeps saying like, "I got it! I got it!", and I said to myself,_ "You're gonna lose._"

One of the cars that park is leaving at close to Taylor, I turn away and another car passes by, and I move out of his way. My car is out of control, I push my brakes and do a one-eighty degree turn right as I get to spin, and I put my gear to reverse, and I press my wheel to left to turn my car go right on Shannon St. as Sonny goes left drifting.

"WHOA," Sonny yells loudly like I can see his face very shock on the windshield. I use my hand open, and I shook my hand with a pointer finger as I gave a message to my annoying best friend. No, no, no. As I reach to the park, I press my brakes gently and slowing down, then I turn my wheel left again to reach the next park next to the parking lot. And here we are. I take a deep breath while I try to relax my heart down for the reason that I barely going to crash back there from Taylor. I was very lucky alive. Sonny parks next beside me on the right while he gets himself shock currently. I exhale slowly and begin to say my words at the end, "That was close."


	5. Love Street - Twin Peaks

Chapter Five

LOVE STREET / TWIN PEAKS

The groceries are just pass by on my right where the stairs is lying next to the red apartment. I don't see many groceries there though, just a plenty bags of food, milks, eggs, and even the fresh meats over there from the bottom start to top. This is where John is used to live there for long time with his family including her daughter who I love the most every day, and even the best friendships we ever have for all three of us, me, Sonny, and Karen. This apartment is not consider bad like a one star, but looks fine around four stars for comfort beds, kitchen, and showers depending on numbers of them in each rooms around one to two actually. All the rooms are nothing except John's room, and Samson's room because the beds are much comfortable than my bed sincerely. I doubt the way that these guys bought those from commercial TVs anyway, but actually both Samson and John bought a nice comfort beds from one of their good friends from another town. By the way, I saw Sonny face like a horror as he gets very shock because I did a near death experience back there on that road where I was out of control through here. I was laughing at him because of his shocking face.

"Oh damn," Sonny shouts when he's ditching his Chevelle on the left side of the door, "that… was… insane man! How the hell did you do that moves of yours, David?"

"Well buddy," I said while I my best friend looks jealous when I bailed out my Mustang, "you have no idea what I've been driving with a fancy and clever driver I have been through for years."

"Who taught you how to drive like that, dude," He asks, wondering and wide his left eye open.

"Uncle Paul is the one who taught me doing "insane" things we've been through, bro." I use my right hand to land on Sonny's soft right hand as a result of a friendship handshake like a gang.

"Damn it, man! Show me how to use that reverse and whirling things man," Sonny seems his face concerns like "How the hell did I do that moves of mine?", and-

"David," he said in critical, "I would even do drifting at the corners of a sharp turns in each roads I can proceed."

"Yeah, well, you gonna have to practice that by yourself instead of helping you, brother. But all you have to do is watch me. And every day, practice makes perfect you know." Three words, are a recommendation and a very useful. "Practice makes perfect" can build up your experience of learnings of what you must study to concern with. Sonny and I walk ourselves heading to the stairs where groceries are. As we arrive to the stairs at the start, I give my hands pick up the brown bags of groceries, inside of it is what John bought those three smoked meats. I check over Sonny what carries other grocery bags inside and there are Grade A jumbo eggs, smoked bacons, and plenty of fruits in it.

"How's Alexis, man," I ask nicely to my best friend. Alexis is a very nice lady and actually a lovable girlfriend of Sonny's. Both of them were meet each other since third grade, and she is actually a close friend of Karen's though. She's not that kind of mean person, but more emotional like caring. I realize what I confronted her from science class around fifth grade I believe; I help her out as a team to do classwork there, and even homework if I can give her a good answers. I remember that time when she lost her paper work outside close to playground where I saw Charlie and Itchy there hanging out.

"My old lady is fine though, but, I haven't contact her about a day. So, I'll give a chance to invite her for a hang out to all four of us. We should stick around for a while, David."

"That's fine with me buddy," I agree while I keep holding on the bag on my right arm, "Where should we hang out at?"

"That's a good question, man," Sonny speaks out, "I mean, you got a magic words there, bro. Let's be in a good view like… something beautiful look out."

"I know the place," My head has found my idea for what "something beautiful look out" that represent an outstanding worldwide with full of downtown at over the hills and far away.

"Where at," Sonny asks me after I found my idea.

"I'll show you there. You are gonna love that place where my father was used to live there with my mom hanging over there close to that radio station."

"You mean the Twin Peaks?" Sonny has just found that answer that pops up my head and he guessed correctly. Smart one, Sonny. Impressive. That place has a very nice view to visual downtown. It's beautiful out there where my mom and dad lived there next to the steep side hill since they were youngest around the late thirties. I honestly love the old fashion fabric dresses for women and a pack of a real gangsters who always wear a business suit with a slim hat, including the tommy guns classical. I'm partially go for a detective because I can able myself to stop the criminals who overruns L.A., where they used to overdose drug dealers as using a morphing for pain killers, and even the innocent killings by criminals who tries to trespassing neighbors over the houses. This is my favorite part of the American dream if I were born over the beginning of a 20th century through over the careers of success as a detective who becomes L.A.'s finest anti-criminal hero. That concerns and was my childish future goals. But I consider change because I wanted to follow my father's next generation of an automotive mechanics that allows for him as he includes the passion of cars.

"You lucky bastard," I snap his top head with my right palm hand as I touched my best friend's short, and soft caveman's like hair.

"What was that for," he softly snarls questionably.

"You have found yourself a luck answer, man," I tell him. "I mean, my God, Sonny. Maybe your guardian has brought something more reveal to you."

"That's why someone who loves me from Heaven has chosen the miracle situation here, David."

"I didn't see that coming, Sonny," I said when we approach the door after the stairs we're on are not much steeper than any stairs around here. "Besides, you got no idea what Sasha can see me down here, watching both of us are talking. And she may do a favor from Charlie for watching me that how I am doing before and right now."

"You know your Irish setter isn't here, David." He comes next to me on the door in front of me while he currently carries the grocery bag. Sonny's right though. I remember that time before she was passed away from the cause of a tapeworm that fears her. When she died, all of us were saddened hard time and mourned. I saw Charlie, crying while my stepbrother and I were burying my first and visited the street dog I have ever met. I got struggled and within that, started to mourned more with tears on my eyes because it is extremely difficult to let her go from the past. I placed roses with thorns, and colorful flowers on the buried dirt next to the stone while Claire's eyes were light red with two drops of tears. Even Greg was absolutely cried loudly when I put her name on a stone and added on the bottom I put. _Here, lies with a hearted friend who shall always be in our hearts, _I wrote it on the stone.

"I realize that, brother," I said in a long moments when I looked over my saddened memory. "I'm just letting you know that she's up there in a skies." When the door opens, I see a woman with a bright blue eyes, straight black hair, nature eyebrows, around Karen's height, and a crème nightgown. I believe she did woke up whenever John arrives on that time before Sonny and I got here.

"Ah," I start grin. "Good morning, Sarah."

"Good morning, fellas," I hear her impressive voice. "You both came by resisting us to pick up our groceries?"

"Yeah," I nod, "well, John sent me here to help you guys out for the groceries y'all have." I tell her nicely.

"Hm," she grins. "I believe you and Sonny were racing again, right?" I believe she just have a good ears to listen our cars outside. She's got some fancy skills.

"Sonny just offered me a race too generous because I haven't race with him for about three months. I told him not to because I promised to Claire that I won't allow race with him, but he's the only one who started the race." Look at me, I got myself into trouble with Sonny because of his fault he started a race. I did try myself warned him though. He's just can't handle the patience while he is meant to go racing with me now instead of waiting for me when time comes. Why would he's not listen to me anyway?

"I believe you'll have to explain Claire truthfully whenever you did a wrong purpose."

"That's my kind of a plan to me," I agree. I hope Claire doesn't get mad at me if I will have to convince her and can explain everything.

"Right this way, gentlemen," She extends her right arm and points on a direction to John's room and Samson's room. "Take those groceries to John's room. I'll get the groceries back there."

"Right cha are, madam." I smile at her recently when Sarah comes out of the door and heading down the stairs to retrieve the grocery bags there. As Sonny and I get inside, the room goes quiet as suppose. We get ourselves over the halls and heading towards John and Samson's both rooms over there.

"Thanks to you, Sonny." I told him rudely.

"Aw come on," Sonny said, "That was fun back there, man. You can tell your stepmom about the race we did, but she may have a supervision."

"She doesn't even know that now. I thought you don't want anyone else know about it."

"Not the sheriffs that they will find out for sure, you know. I think you must go easy on these sheriffs because they might will anger at us for some reason."

"Not to mention that, I'm afraid." I tell him. "To be honest with you, they have more guts than we have, that's all I know." Inside the hall we are at is getting cold in here. I believe what this building do have A/C anywhere else. This grocery bag is not concern heavy enough, but I get used to carry heavy things; Sonny goes quite struggle when I keep seeing him sweat on his forehead.

"Anyways, what happened to you during a chase between you two?" Oh yes. The chase. HEMI driver.

"You may not wanna know about this, man," I tell him at once again.

"Why not David? Did you lost the cop? Please I want to know." I may have a chance to give him a bad news for him because Sonny may or may not know Rogers guy.

"You sure you wanna hear this one?" I said to him.

"Of course."

Then, after that, I begin to clear my throats and start my voice.

"Ok. Since during the chase while we split us up, this cop was catching up to me once I got to the tunnel from the Broadway, I tried to get him away as soon as possible but I can't though. He has something much faster from under his Monaco's hood. At suddenly, there I was notice that he has some experience differently like I have when I use a gap between two vehicles. As soon as I get to the Transamerica building where I was in a downtown, trying to speed up and losing him, the road ahead was completely filled and tried to move back, but the cop ahead is over there." My newest story is almost short to fill as I'm explaining to Sonny once we go across the hall. "Meanwhile I use a deadly face to face against the piggy. Once I wasn't pull my muscle, he evaded and got crashed in out of control and got hit a diesel truck hard and land on the street."

"Holy shit," Sonny shocks softly.

"I got myself go back there and ditched my Mustang to look at him though. He was unconscious while checked on him. He looked as bad as injured. The trucker and I got him out of there when Monaco is about to explode in few seconds. I checked his pulse and he seems okay to me, but most of all, I checked the name on him, his name is Rogers, as a result, a last name."

"Rogers?" He asks puzzle.

"You remember this dog show that little kid who is the owner of Thor, Sonny?"

He thinks his head to remember, but at the moments, he know the little kid.

"Oh yeah. Max. That little kid who has the dog that looks like Charlie. But why you ask, David?" That seems a good question right there, Sonny. Why did I ask? But then, I tell him something shocking.

"I believe that this man I founded him from the crash site, is Max's father." I hear Sonny's last footstep and I look at him with a shock. He is what might remember Max Rogers from the dog show, and I visual at these two are both similar. Although, Sonny's face is about to say like, "Are you kidding me, brother?" and then I can tell him that it is really true.

"It's not bull, Sonny. I'm telling you the truth with my own eyes I just saw."

"Oh my God," Sonny begins to worry. "Is he okay, David?"

"You tell me man. I saw what I saw from over there. He is sincerely…" I remember what Max's father's elbow was his flesh muscles shattered in what I can see his broken bone there. "He is sincerely look terrible man. His elbow looks broken as I saw his broken bone there and his flesh were concern shredded."

"Jesus," Sonny tells me. "Has the ambulance taken him to the hospital, David?"

"Don't worry man. I told the trucker to call the emergency when I was gone. He's gonna be fine Sonny. He is alive though, but he might be in critical condition once he get to the hospital." When we arrive to John's room as we enter there while Sonny and I carried the grocery bags, the room inside, is full of bags in the kitchen. As I can tell, there is so many of them. Oh my… I believe everyone wants to fill their stomachs with a lots of ounce from their bodies. As we get to the kitchen and drop ourselves the bags next to other groceries next to the sink, I feel the pointer finger touch me on my left shoulder, the man who is my girlfriend's father is behind me. He wears a white sleeveless shirt, the dark blue jeans, and a comfort Nike shoes. Around his neck is what he wears a cross with a name of his wife "Roxanne" who died from a car accident from four years ago. John was right behind us and both of us get small bit scared.

"Whoa," I tell him as we laugh, "Good morning, John."

"Morning, David. Morning, Sonny," John greed to both of us as his voice are bit low, and I shake his working hand.

"Man, you got us a bit heart attack right there, buddy," I tell him nicely, but chuckling.

"Sorry," John apologize. "I didn't want you both go scared in front of me. I literally can satisfy both of you that you may like us to put away our groceries at the fridge and on these upper drawers above you."

"Yeah, sure," Sonny's face gets grin. "We'll put away these groceries for you, Mr. Davis."

"Please," he applies to Sonny. "Call me John. You're not in school and college anymore."

"You heard the man, Sonny," I tell him, "get to it."

I get to remove these grocery bags that attached the eggs, milk, smoked meats, and bags of fruits. I put the smoked meats including onto the refrigerator in the freezer. Next, I put milk on the fridge from the top corner and the eggs in the middle where hams and cheese are next to each other. Then, I place the fruits on the bottom where vegetables and fruits land there. As I look back to the door, Sarah carries a hole pack of groceries upon her both arms that she is literary can lift heavy things. Sarah says to John that the rest of groceries are for him when she release them on her right arm. I believe that all the groceries back there from the stairs are belong to Samson and Sarah. Sonny and I are retrieving those bags that lays on the ground next to us, and I pick up those seasonings and place on the top drawers where every other seasonings there to put.

Next, after Sonny and I did put away the groceries, we had ourselves to eat one of John's smoked bacons and eggs on his dining table, and even a large glass cups of milk next to the plate on right on each of us. I believe what I must have grab myself to starve a bit more for me though. The grilled cheese I ate looks fine to me, but essentially one of the fast food for homemade only. As Sonny is seizing a fork on while he eats the eggs, he slightly place a small bits of salts around at plenty of it. John sits next to me while he is eating bacons on his plate; but no eggs. I was wondering about him that every day he eats rather flesh like a meat he cooks, and even Samson and Sarah does the same. I receive a footsteps where the thumps comes from the stairs. I visual a wrinkle jeans, a glossy skin as I can see her attractive face and arms, brown large hair, wears a purple short sleeve shirt with horizontal black stripes, even stunning necklace that she wears one of mines that both of us are together as best friends. Our necklaces of hearts are combining together when she arrives to all of us on a table.

"Morning baby," I say to my love politely.

"Good morning, David," Karen said as she approaches closer, I swallow the rest of eggs, and giving her a kiss on her softest lips, her taste of her mouth is like a strawberry. She cuddles to me as I feel her arms around my upper body. Her head is next to my face when I almost finish my meal on the plate. Karen hear her father when he calls her name.

"You and David can have yourselves a spend time together at a peaceful time for today," John said, and his eyes are now towards me, "My daughter was talked to me around six that she is likely for you to watch over Karen while I must join with Samson and Sarah for their friend's work on north downtown."

"Sure," I agree, "I can take care of Karen."

"Hey," Sonny said, "why should I take care of her, bro?"

"You have Alex, dummy. You should call her in on a mike and she will spend time with you and taking care of both of yourselves."

"Alright," his both hands open and rises as he grins his face, "I'll leave you two alone." Karen chuckles.

"You sure you wanna come to my dad's house, John?" I asked him respectfully. Surely, this looks better concern that between John and my father are both veterans who fought alongside each other to stop the Nazis in Normandy and so forth to regain France for French people to support. "My parents, my brother, Uncle Paul and the sheriffs and I will have a lunch together at one o'clock for the D-Day anniversary." He actually would love to change his mind, but then John speaks to me that he will spend some time with my dad another time.

"That will have a good time to spend with your father and my other mates, David," he says dearly, "but I must go support to one of their old friend's work. I can stick around with your father at another time. I'm sorry, David." He apologize.

"That's okay, John," I said, "It's a better way for you to spend more time with dad nicely. I can take your daughter to my house for a lunch as a permission."

"Hm," John nods, "Your permission is granted."

Just then, two knocks I hear and Samson is on the door from outside and he says to his old brother that they must leave immediately. So then, John agrees and finished the food form his whole plate. Damn, he must have been in hunger for a while. Frankly, something is up to him from his stomach or maybe, he's quite in a rush. Not that kind of a word "rush", but something more un-expecting to him. Later in time, I should be more specific and must talk to him soon whenever I have a chance to confront with John privately.

"You hungry Karen?" I ask nicely when she finishes cuddling me.

"No," She answer. "I already ate about few hours ago, but thanks, honey."

I finish my plate and Sonny's food are just almost done; John gets his important stuff on his bag from his room and comes to the door while I am doing stretching my back. Karen grabs two empty plates from the dining table while Sonny continues eating a leftover bacon and one last little piece of egg. Karen puts the plates over the kitchen's sink and turns on the water; John begins to speak when I keep looking at the show from the television called "Ten Commandments".

"Okay, honey," John said," I'll be heading to the work with your aunt and Samson, Karen. We'll be back on a sunset."

"Okay dad," she said when she is cleaning the plates and glass cups with a yellow sponge that has soaps on it.

"And David," John calls my name when I get attention, "You promise me that you will look after my daughter when I am gonna work with my brother and sister-in-law for me?"

"Yes sir," I nod.

"Alright," he grins his smile and pat his hand on my right shoulder. "You tell your father that I'm not coming to his house today. I'll be meeting him again at some other time. You go have fun out there."

"Okay, John." I said, "We'll be in touch. Stay safe."

"I will," John agrees, he blink his left eye that truly meaning an action word of a trust. I've been with this man since the beginning by age of nine years, a great pal as my dad's savior from Normandy. I'm proud to John because he saves my father from the Germans by the time from five days after D-Day. To my dad's war story, is a reality and becomes a history from his old tragic days whenever he groups along the Davis brothers, and the sheriff friends, and even my uncles from the 2nd squad. Meanwhile, Sonny has just finish his food and then puts the plate and a glass cup to the sink where Karen is cleaning after John just left from the door. Sonny gives her hand to help Karen by drying plates and glass cups with small towel and place them both on the drawers. Sonny and Karen are just talking each other hilariously; I wait for a minute to watch Ten Commandments as soon as Sonny and Karen are currently in a kitchen. This entertainment movie is extended and result of too long actually, but looks great. Even though I have such memories of this movie, but it's been a while, such a great actors. Karen is next to me and Sonny is at the door, hanging on the side of the door where his left hand are holding.

"Alright," he yells gently and left the room to the hall, "Let's roll, bitches!"

What an idiot. I like this guy, he keeps on my nerves for every single day. As much as I say is, a friendship idea from my best friend. I can't even imagine how his life are absolutely special inside of him. Does not matter how good he is, but his actions are sincerely nervous and quite honest. Karen just speak to me in a moment after Sonny's just left from the hall.

"You ready honey," she ask, "We should able to let Sonny pick up Alex first, spend ourselves a shopping to buy something generous for Bobby, and we all four of us can go hangout anywhere privately."

"Yeah sure, babe," I said as both of us are using both of our hands go together and exiting the room while Karen has her personal keys for the door. Karen and her father has their own same keys. "There's a place where my dad and mom were used to live near the twin peaks from the other side. There is what we go ourselves a cuddling time to both of us. We will go to my parent's house to celebrate the D-Day anniversary for my father at around twelve forty-five after we finish hanging out from the twin peaks. The sheriffs will arrive there as soon as they pick up the phone from Claire. She wanted to invite them both to chat along with dad. Even Uncle Paul will be there soon actually." We both went exit the building to the stairs whenever I visual her father's sunset 1969 Dodge Charger R/T Hemi next to Sonny's Chevelle.

"Great," Karen excites, "I should go easy on your little brother by teasing him eventually."

"Well," I said, "you do your own way. Greg is always going jealousy because of our relationship darling. He gets to watching us like we are in a movie with a genre of a romance for some reason." Both of our hands are still together in a walk along the parking as we are approaching my Mustang. John's Charger starts his engine and Sonny enters the Chevelle's driver side door.

"Does he really ever have his own lady, right?"

"Of course not," My face go grimly, "he has never have one from his old days. At least he should have go stick around with his friends from summer school and go find a better date."

"I am strongly agree on that," Karen said. Karen and I went enter the Mustang after Sonny turns his engine on. I begin to use one of my keys to the ignition and starting up my car when Karen is still speaking. "He may look a jealousy to me. I should give him a rough way if your brother is staring at us like 'Aww… I felt melted to both of y'all.'"

"Go easy on him, Karen," I chuckle and my Mustang goes roaring. "Just try to tease Greg in a better way. You may not wanna get caught to Claire if you are doing something reckless. Try to be nice."

John's Charger is coming from my right as he is heading to the left exit. His window must have open instead of close. I gave him a good salute to John, and his normal color eyes are going sparkling yellow at once with a salute back and then he roars the Charger's engine and leaves. I must have seen one of the smallest plastic paper that flies coming from nowhere when I saw his eyes. I sigh, my fingers I touch the volume to tune the classic rock station's music.

"Rock and roll," I said once the music plays Black Sabbath's "Paranoid" track. I follow Sonny's Chevelle right through the next exit from the right. Momentarily, Sonny and I go across the traffic on the road where two in a half miles from here to Alex's house close to her light aquatic apartment. At the traffic light, Karen and I can see Sonny on our right, doing a gas revving to try me doing the same way for him. I shake my head to refuse quickly; Karen just keeps staring at her mentally insane close friend for what I can revving back towards Sonny. Around five minutes later, we arrive to Alex's house. Her hair looks highlighted brown long curly hair, a pink shirt with Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon logo, her long jeans as I can see her end of her foot is about three inches above the ground. Karen and I give a greet hug to my old classmate, a great friend from science class.

As all four of us are heading to the local store, Sonny and I are on a five hundred yards away from the police station. We perhaps must not let the cops get attention because either they may notice us or neither not can identify both of our vehicles. The yellow star goes rising quickly as all four of us went to the local clothing store. Karen just found a popular cotton shirt with a Black Sabbath tour shirt while I am next to the clothing bench. Bobby loves that heavy metal band for every day he jams from his parent's house. From the beginning of the 70s, Bobby offered for me to hear one of those impressive rock band that their songs are absolutely amazed me. Even though their music are look famous and my head is just will not leave the songs alone, I am in a storm of a rock and roll fame inside of my skull where all legendary rock bands never perishes.

I go forth to the men size shoes, I have found to purchase the new comfort shoes for Bobby. The white shoes with a black check marks on both sides from two new shoes. I may get one box of Nike shoes with a number size that will fit through Bobby's feet comfortably. Sonny finds himself to buy his new shoes that this clothing store releases new. When I see him grabbing orange with green style including a converse on a patch, he grins and then Sonny uses his left hand and place a thumb upon to his neck and moves through the edge like teasing me that he pretends mischievous. I laugh quietly when a woman in a business suit stares at my best friend seriously.

Next, I may find myself on a shirt bench to search a best suitable for me to grab a Led-Zeppelin T-Shirt. Alex and Karen ahead of me just find themselves a nightgown dresses over there. Sonny behind me finds AC/DC T-Shirt; I literary check this shirt's size as a result of extra-large, in which my size fits well. Moments later, I go to the dressing room from outside and Karen's new purple polyester nightgown she wears looks gorgeous. Alex wears a flower dress with short sleeves. To Sonny next to me, he use a sign "OK" from his hand, and I nod to Karen. Both of these ladies are very great for Bobby's party, thank God in my head.

Ten minutes later, we all four go to the place where new watches, comic books and cloths are. In order where I look at the watches: A small silver pocket watch, gold watch with roman numerals, and gray watch. Bobby's favorite watch concerns gray, so I practically chose the third one, the cost is about thirty dollars. Can't believe what the gold one is much expensive than this one I'm caring. I reach to the comic book place where Marvels and DC Universe are publishing. Superman is Bobby's favorite hero and loves to read those that pictures with dialogues in action. My friends and I saw the Superman Movie on last December and it looks awesome back then. I buy two volume books from Superman's storyline on DC Comics, and a light blue shirt with a Superman logo on the chest. To be honest, we all like the superheroes and Bobby is probably a huge fan. There will have release another sequel to the superhero movie soon called "Superman II", I just heard to the talking radio for a news as of upcoming and commentaries about a week ago.

Karen bought two jeans for Bobby, and even Alex selects two belts: one's a Superman, and the other is Nike. I use my small notebook and checking all list of needs for Bobby, the scratches I mark represents the list of all needs we brought in. The last is only one remains which is the skateboard. On one last final trip we headed to the skate store, Sonny founds one of a logo of a Satan from Black Sabbath and adds the tribal flames. I scratch the last note, and then Sonny and I do a bro punch with a gently clash to my right hand and his right hand.

Less than twenty minutes later, Alex, Sonny, Karen and I are in a Twin Peaks where we can actually see the Fog City's colorful blocks of buildings, midnight green pixels from the life leaves of trees, moving cars like an ant road, the white pillows that flows from the mid-day sky, the land ahead of us is a full view. Looks better place to view the fireworks from miles to here. Uncle Paul lives close by from the other side of the Twin Peaks where my family was used to live there from decades ago since the World War II. Both of our cars parked on this road as Sonny and I did turn on the yellow lights to blink repeatedly. On this road is where Karen and I begin to sit on my BOSS 429 Mustang's hood, both of my windows are open as my radio is on a low volume, jamming The Doors we can hear. Outside looks great on this day, our time is what a date starts.

Sonny and Alex are just talking to each other about my best friend's family. Karen and I are busy staring over the clearest view of downtown ahead of us. Both of our hands are gently clench as the song "Love Street" is playing on my radio. She humbles her sighs when both of us are happy.

"What a beautiful view, honey," she said sarcastically.

"Oh yes," I agree, "This is where we spend ourselves an infinite hours of hangout, Karen. My parents were used to resemble over the view where freedom lies ahead of us."

"I wish my family will live in this place from behind the hill close to your uncle's house. The Whataburger from over there in a few yards away is closer I can imagine to eat all-time favorite burger."

"Yeah, well, that takes some time whenever your father has a lot of money to purchase the house. I can tell him to buy one of my parents' old house over there where my family was used to live since the early '30s." I touch her soft upper thigh on a left leg; her eyes go glow as the sun flowers, the palm of hers lands on my cheek and goes warmer that the sun's temperature. Imagine that you face your love one must focus your happiness and even a pleasant feelings you must always care more. Karen and I are the oldest relationship; which to both of us has started a new level from the Kindergarten. Sonny and Alex must have been together since the beginning of fifth grade. I saw them during lunch that my best friend snatched his milk, dark red apple, and a small pineapple piece on his tray and founded a perfect spot to sit with my classmate at the lunch table.

"Do you think that your parents knows your trouble from both of you, David?" Karen asks when she continues touching my cheek. She may be noticed about me and Sonny in a reckless unnecessary race. She has the same element that Sarah and Karen has their strong hearing to hear our cars' engines from close and far away onto the hills and roads. I could imagine of my love a super human being. Not everyone has a kind of their own powers that comes from impossible, but only what the remaining people who has become a chosen and a special. Karen is my special.

"I don't know how I am going to explain my parents about me trying to stop Sonny doing a miserable racing," I said gently. "They have powerful words inside of their heads than me. As of right now, my parents don't know that now."

"Then what about the accident that you saved the cop from his HEMI car that was going to chain reaction?" Karen asks. I told her about the accident since we all are going to stores to buy Bobby's favorite presents to celebrate. Like I said, Karen and Sarah have their ability of strong hearing. She lets her hand pull away from my face before she was asking about the HEMI police officer.

"I can tell the sheriffs about that in time," I explain truthfully. "If I do tell my father's old friends the truth, then I could not imagine them go angrier like the aggression faces when I convinced them. If the news convinced the sheriffs about the accident, then Claire is gonna shout to me madly. And she will never hear my explanation."

"You can explain to your parents and the sheriffs about the race and the accident." Karen advises. "Just all you have to do is let them listen to you, and don't pause yourself in front of your parents. If you can't handle the explanation that if they are confusing you or trying to stop you communicating, then I can handle your confess. I can help you if I must." I nod.

"Thanks Karen." I use my right hand to her left palm. Sonny is holding Alex down on the Chevelle's hood, and cuddling with kisses. At suddenly, I hear the sound of the roar engine coming from my right. Karen is looking at an expecting car that I saw close from the Transamerica, a rare '69 Road Runner. The body is all red color in every sides, the rims of the American Muscle. My senior friend's face is neutral; I remember him fighting against me in one hour lunch from high school, and communicating both of us at the American Muscle Racing club from College. He quickly staring at me for four seconds and then drives away with no speeding up. Karen was looking at my senior friend's face. I doubt she doesn't recognize him though, but only Sonny and I noticed him from high school since the freshman year.

"Who was that," she puzzles. I keep looking at the Roadrunner leaving us behind. He once told me that he must join in the Marines and then go to Vietnam. I've seen every people on the news that are complaining and wants all soldiers to come home instead of fighting worst over there. At that time, Vietnam is the worst place and what lays there is the heart of internal darkness. All soldiers didn't come home except the few who survived. Perhaps my senior friend survived the war back there; I haven't talked to him since he left from senior graduation from college.

"You may not wanna know about this guy," I said, "but I can tell you this. He is just a friend of mine from high school."

"Maybe you two are not like close enough," she said, "but wasn't that him who fought against you at lunch, right?" I believe she remembers the fight between him and me.

"It's complicated," I said sarcastically. "But what I know is that he was on a football team from high school and he is actually a big guy who is a defense, and tackled the thrower from any direction."

"Your friend over there must have started pick on you right?" she asks sometimes worriedly.

"Just at once," I said, "the only reason that he picked on me is that I did used a magic trick using cards on front of my friends close from the senior hall. Once that he and his league friends come over, he hammered both of my hands and dropped all my cards for no reason. Since then him and the others were quite bullied me and only two players were caught on a scene. The rest were escaped. Two weeks after, I got once bullied again by one of the football players and Bobby was there to serve saving me from the attack. On the next day, this was a message from his friend who bullied me from last two weeks and I reveal the name who this guy comes from the football team, a defender."

"Who is this guy's name?"

"Well," I determine myself to remember, "his name what I reveal by the runner who gives me a name is… Ronny Perkins. From the next semester, I had him from engineering class and basically freaked out saw me while I try to ignore him working."

"That was Ronny on a Roadrunner that passed by?" Karen asks worriedly again.

"I'm afraid he is," I said carefully. "Don't worry, Karen. I already handled the bad things from him. Ronny wasn't look better since he was kicked out from the team and got suspended for a week after the fight." I get to eye on Karen's eyes, her eyebrows go narrowly rise gentle. "When Ronny returns, he sat alone on a table on my sixth period class and no other students were in that table. I kept thinking about him losing friends of his from the team. I decided that I moved on to the next table and sat ahead of Ronny. We got ourselves talking about my guardian angel returned and saved me from his poisoned father who got himself arrived at the fighting scene and then goes madly and tried to murder me with his gun. Ronny apologized to me that he was been guilt for him that his father was poised him to bully anyone else who tried to show off personally. On his dark story he told me, in his real life that his family from Canada was broken apart and no one would have helped Ronny to change on a good side. I am the only one who had a chance to resist him go for a friendship to allow him do a better life instead of living with his father. He then lived with his uncle's house close from three blocks away from my parents' house."

"Sounds sad," she said. "I thought you said it's complicated."

"Just a little but except Ronny's father's manipulation. He surly did went to the mentally insane place and once told me that a dark smoke is gonna slay everyone else around the world. Although, I don't actually believe this guy." Just then, Karen's palm lands on my right cheek and feels warmer again. I do not mind of her temperature she has but both of us are currently in a star's light that shines. "In few weeks before the graduation after Ronny and I just kept talking from lunch and sixth period for each weeks, he's no longer become the bad person anymore. Ronny's changed, and then… moves on as a light. There is good in him." On the further land of a grass all over, the whistle wind blows gently to the north. Karen comes closer; I seek her face and gently moving my left hand gripping gently to her right hand. Closing my eyes and imagining sunflowers of roses, and colorful seed flowers surrounds us. Both of our lips lands; I touch her strawberry lips and the winds whispering Heaven. No matter what I imagine kissing my love over a better place and shall be living in our greatest river like mountains of woods. A crystal light blue transforms in a sunflowers over a smallest particle; the flower shines blue green and a blue shadow. Karen's strawberry lips journeys through my thumping heart; her heart goes ice as a snow and felt the coldness of her softness body. I hear my mic's radio and seems an unexpecting call.

Karen and I stopped kissing, I come over the driver's side, and hear a voices coming from the radio that says "…calling the big brother Mustang…" and other words "come in 117. Are you there, David?" I notice the voice who calls me from the house. My little half-brother Greg. I grab my mic and click and hold the trigger.

"We are in a middle of a dating situation here Greg," I said neutral and Karen just laughs, "Call me back later."

"No," he yells gently, "Mom said you must head back over here as of right now, brother. It's almost one o'clock man." I check my left wrist, my watch points eight represents forty. Twenty minutes to lead one o'clock until my dad's D-Day Anniversary starts. I release the trigger on my mic.

"Oh shit," I cuss.

"You are not close enough to our place right," he asks and then adds on the radio, "You better get your butt over here."

"Alright, we're on our way." I put my mic away next to the radio, and I tell Karen to come inside my Mustang.

"Sonny," I yell, "It's time to go." Sonny and Alex stops what they are kissing and turns.

"What's going on?" Sonny asks.

"My mom is expecting me," I answer, "I gotta get back to my parents' house right now bro. The anniversary starts at one." Just then, Sonny looks at his own watch and then moves like a cheetah.

"Aw damn!" He says and Alex looks at him awkwardly. "Time to go!" Alex comes over the shotgun seat after Sonny opens and enters his Chevelle. I start up the engine. Karen enters and sits the passenger seat next to me. I put on my seatbelt and I turn. I wait for Sonny to move his Chevelle from my behind, and he gets roaring his engine. Karen goes jealous while I move my Mustang forward.

"I can't believe that your brother interrupts us," she said.

"I know," I said, "I should have lower the mic's radio down. But look, my father is having a D-Day anniversary and it's going to start at one o'clock. We were almost blinded back there, but Greg just gave me a heads up like "Hey" you know."

"Oh," Karen determines when I drive up through the hill and searching the entrance where Sonny and I were just found, "That's why Greg calls you to come over your house."

"Yep," I said, "that was a wakeup call anyway. But thanks to my little brother though. He is just a full time being and concerns watching the clock every day and did searching me on his own talking radio on his room from upstairs and sometimes asks 'What are you doing right now, big brother?' for some reason."

"Like a supervision?"

"Something like that but he is a co-supervision," I detail to Karen. Claire is a supervisor for what she must know what's going on from me on anywhere in San Francisco. Sonny's car is coming closer I can see on my mirror on the top of the windshield. I get over the next road where I just found the entrance. The time is now nineteen minutes to reach my parents' house. The leftover sunlight is shining my Mustang and I would recognize who is watching me over the pillow skies. What I believe, we were being watched by one of the angels who was planned to return soon. My guardian angel.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the delay my fellow readers. I was unable to work on this project because I was helping along with my family, and was actually busy doing a critical thinking about my story. I may need to acquire an appointment like list of times for such as type my story, do a family business, etc. I will have to work my other chapters in each so I won't do like one at a time but just in between two and four chapters. I will post more chapters if I can. This chapter five takes a while to visual over my scenes and writings. I already update the chapters that I searched bit mistakes from three and four. Hope you guys enjoy. And if you please, let me know you like it._

_GrayZeppelin_


	6. Honorable Angels

Chapter Six

HONORABLE ANGELS

Charlie:

David, Karen, Alex, and Sonny just left on Twin Peaks whenever they are leaving and on their way to David's house as I am living in Heaven, watching them as I can feel the cloud's pillows in my belly from laying down. Greg must have found his big brother's line from the mike where the tune with numbers are mostly contacts. David's line on the mike should have a number 117 from his Mustang, and Sonny should have 389 on his Chevelle. What a stunning day. Karen and my pal just having a good time from the Twin Peaks. I can imagine what them will have kids one day. David must have a vision onto him; two years before I left to Earth, he once told me that there was a peace in a near distant future. All white buildings that combines a glossy glass, the tallest building than Transamerica, different cars that are not the same as the 70's body style, and even his passion will always belong to Karen's heart on a brightest day where Heaven shines light from the skies.

Next, I seek over downtown and zooming in close as I must see the canine's whisky bar, the Flea Bite Club. This club is where I used to live there from the beginning of time that Itchy and I arrived Earth for sixteen years ago. The Flea Bites are currently in business and nothing ever happens from robbing, or damaging of course. Mostly canines are dining in each tables together, one is actually playing cards, three are communicating, and the rest are eating and drinking their foods that fill their stomachs. The rusty car has been there for long time since the arrival, the van where a stinky dogs who were never taken their baths partially. The bands in each hour plays every time, and even a hangout for those who are been friends for long time, and lives close by from the streets. I am basically one of the street dogs since New Orleans with my best friend. We sniff for food to search, we go over the alleyways where trash has left over food, we walk among ourselves on anywhere to travel over the roads, and we fight as a mutt against the street gangs like Otto and his good fellas in San Francisco, especially to Carface's dogs from New Orleans back then. To Otto, he is a mutt dog who keeps searching me and Itchy around the alleyways at some other days. His face looks the same as one of Carface's gangs from the boat where I did go rescue Anne-Marie. What I reflect on, is his great-great grandfather, and he is the one who bitten my foot with his sharp teeth as I remember howled of cry and pain. The question and a conclusion in my mind: _Where is his great-great grandfather? What happened to him? I haven't seen Otto's great-great grandfather on the run since I entered Heaven for a second time. When was the last time did he died? At one point where I was been tied up from the anchor, I saw him ran away with his buddies for the last time when a strange and gigantic gator was spotted on that night. _Too complicated to search the answer for a reason, but that's a great questions in my head.

Next, I look over Gerta's little sister Mia who is in charge of a bartender and her Retriever boss. Her boss can sure take care of the Flea Bite Club; the Golden Retriever is an entertainer for what I can hear his announce as he talks about the jazz band's experience. On behind Mia's back, I can see the pictures of random canine dogs. As I can take a deep closer look from the pictures, those writings are the information each on the bottom pages and once on top of the paper says _MISSING. _I narrow my green eyes because I start myself to think about these dogs who are missing, I get confuse though. There are few canines I can recognize on those pictures, but the rest are completely unidentified. Manfred, one of Otto's gang member name Spike, Alfresco the gigantic and meanest pitbull with a chain on from the alleyway I was confronted with Itchy, Thor from the dog show, the Chihuahua from—

"Dad," one of my son's voice calls me, I turn around quickly and I see a sky blue shirt with a large white wings on his back, and even my son's face is almost like me. Ritchie is the one who was able to come by and sincerely I felt a bit reaction. I literary calm myself down once my oldest son is stepping closer to me as. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Mom was just offered for me to come check on you."

The air is starting to go warmer. I don't mind of going sweat from the sun. My wife is in a meeting with Itch's lovely girlfriend Bess to communicate Annabelle and the angels.

"Has your mom just went to the meeting with your aunt at the Crystal Halo?" I ask my son. Crystal Halo is a glass made building that colors gold and creates into a sand-made that burns. This place is where the angels including the canines build themselves a shiny yellow Halos and a great place to deserve a meeting there.

"They both got there earlier," Ritchie said, "Annabelle was just communicating to both about the protection of these puppies from homeless and cubs from the wilderness at the zoo. They may have a threat urgent from any unexpecting gang related mutts at the streets and one of the zookeepers may not taking good care of the panther cubs."

"That sounds horrible, son," I said.

"Those mutts are some kind of a troublemakers," he explains the situation about the mutt gangs, "Tiffany may have found the situation where the puppies live in the alleyway close to downtown."

"Tiffany?" I ask puzzling.

"The Afghan Hound," Ritchie identifies. "She's probably must have knowing you since the reunion party with Itchy and Bess. Tiffany's in a meeting also, but her act is sincerely a worriedly. She may know her great nieces and nephews from her kin of cousin." I've confronted her back then. Tiffany was slightly a mean canine hound whom Bess known her for so many years. Even though she just rarely stick to her personal way like mistreated badly and careless to any canines who shall not want to mess with Tiffany. I am wondering what my son said one of his words are "worriedly", she must have been changed since Itchy and I left the reunion party that Tiffany thanks to my best friend for saving her life from the party where she was climb up to the attaching pile below the roof before she was going to fall down. I guess she is no longer being a meanest person anymore. Tiffany may go forth to a positive ways where her health can stick to happiness instead of mistreated.

"When should Tiffany head to San Francisco?"

"About two more hours I'm afraid," he said sarcastically, "she must need her assistance to support so she can able search her nieces and nephews as soon as possible before the mutts will go easy way to hurt them more. I should help her out."

I am possibly not sure that my son will help Tiffany because of her changed personality, I shall give a high advice for her that Tiffany will not do any such mean way in front of Ritchie. If she is not comfortable to my son during a mission to search her cousin's puppies, then either I can offer another partnership exchange to send my toughest and oldest daughter Tara to use a drop down and give her fifty push-ups, or I will have to deliver a warning sign. A sign that can be a punishable by me. I'm just an overprotective father who I must defend to any of my sons and daughters from trouble. Even my wife Sasha is an overprotective mother; to both of us, we are overprotective parent.

"Ritchie," I said his name, "I know you would like to offer Tiffany's assistance but I have a bad feeling about this. What I should like for you to go along with a rescue mission is Tara. Your sister can give Tiffany an advance second objective."

"Which is?" Ritchie questions.

"A warning sign," I explain, "Tiffany must not argue you or Tara." My son looks at the Crystal Halo on the west where his mom and aunt is currently on the meeting. "I do not know that Tiffany should be in comfort for you as her assistant."

"Dad," he said, "Bess told me that she's not mean anymore. Don't worry, pops. Tiffany won't get mad at us personally." I start to nod. I keep thinking about Tiffany's meanest aggression face. This makes me uncomfortable to watch my Ritchie and Tara with Tiffany on a mission. Well, I'll just keep an eye on her.

"Ok, tell Annabelle that you and Tara have a permission to offer Tiffany as her assistance."

"Alright," he agrees when he is walking away, "I'm pretty sure Tiffany could go exciting if I tell your boss. I'll catch you later." Then, he flies away with his wings. Now, where was I? I look back and crouching down towards the cloud pillow below me where I was investigating a _"MISSING"_ pictures from the Flea Bites. As soon as I check in again, the pictures are now block away from the blinds next to the bartender. _Darn it, _I mind said. I keep wondering about the dogs who are in these pictures. I don't understand why.

Next, I just keep walking, going back and forth as I get bored. Bess was used to live along with Manfred during '66. Manfred, what happened to you? Jeez, he is another mean dog for all the years he want Itchy to stop spending time with Bess. Itchy is really have a heart for Bess because it all started since the delivery truck was automatically put off the parking brake by itself, we did ourselves to chase the delivery truck and Itchy is the only one who stopped the truck is his harder way. So lucky that everyone's not hurt after all. Bess was got herself all muddy and bit of a socked wet by the truck that Itchy pulled over and spins out of control.

Whenever I get myself daydreamed memories where Manfred was at the carnival place chasing my best friend down, Itchy calls my name right behind me. Wearing a sky-blue shirt like my son has, his halo brightens like mine, and his wings are normally medium size.

"Hey Itch," I greed, "how you been?"

"Looking good from not itching myself again at last," he says.

"Nah you haven't been "itching" yourself for ten years, remember?"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. I know the fleas have not been inside of my furs for long time."

"The fleas always loves you when you keep scratching yourself that does not bothering them at all times."

"Exactly," he excites, "I'm just like their mama's boy." He laughs harder while he flies with his wings backwards and got himself thud gently on the pillow cloud next to mine. I laugh at him back when I put my right paw on my face. _Mama's boy,_ I ask myself.

"Yeah, and then even the other fleas since New Orleans are actually part of the Mama's boy also. Man, I love not to scratch myself anymore. Even short legs does not." He chuckles. By then the skies covers the star light by the clouds covering it. I keep thinking about my pal David has been changed since I left high school from Earth. In his personality, he is not the same from ten years ago. He's proudly become a man, and even though the strangest part is that David is not thinking about me. Here is what I lied to him before I left. When I told David that I shall return to him soon, I had a revoking access. For what David was saying to Karen that his friend's poison father was at the school tried to kill my human pal. Before I was even going to rescue him, a human angel who works Gabriel, says to every angels that no one shall return to Earth, but if anyone does, then should have result of a punishable consequences and sentenced to ten years of suspension. My pal was in danger in school, but I have no choice. I returned back to Earth and saved David from his friend's poisoned father. I did not kill him, I shredded his right arm and did my best to protect my human pal from danger.

"Are you alright," Itchy asks, "I don't think you like one of my laughing moments."

"It's not that," I answered him while I am creating cloudy ball with my paws, "I was just thinking about David that I should return to him soon." Itchy remembers what happened back then. Itchy determines my emotional of neutral and brief hurt about the liability of David to return soon with a pray.

"A reunion?" he guess.

"Yes," I said, "but if I could return to David right now, he must have thinking about me lied as I would return soon."

"Lied?" He puzzled, worriedly.

"I told David that I should handle the guardian angel things in Heaven, and if anything happens to him, then I shall return to him with a call of pray at any time. But I was suspended for ten years."

"I remember that happened, but is David praying for you right now?" Itchy is determining about me seeing my human pal praying. He doesn't.

"I don't think so, Itchy," I said. "He surely not having in trouble for some reason."

"Well," Itchy thinks, "I believe he is not having troubled for ten years. But what's going on to him right now?"

"David's going well actually," I said and I throw the cloudy ball at the singing wind ahead of me and shapes into bones, "but then gets a strangest moment that he doesn't think about me." Suddenly, Itchy scratches my words and—

"No," he says, "he wouldn't dare that David ignores you. He always thinks about you every day, Charlie. But there is always a better thing for him to have patience unless refusing to see you now." I look at Itch's eyes, for a moment he is using his words like a speech. "No matter what David is thinking, there is always hope for him. You should be proud of that because you know he loves you, Charlie. No matter what. In time, you will confront your human pal at someday, and even you will have to talk about him that how is he been for ten years. I promise you, Charlie. David is a good kid, and even though now becomes a man, and he should remember what his stories is all about."

"Thanks Itchy," I give thanks to Itchy, the pleasant sound of a chorus of angels sings themselves from far away cloud. Their tones are similar to ours, ours that are impressive tone to all dogs. But I think, there is what all the angels who are not belong the species of canines. Over there in a full mist cloud and a human child angel flies over the mist and enters the place where all humans are there, doing what is basically a ceremony. A ceremony is what angels are congratulate as they have themselves a reward of a guardian angel badge. Itchy's tail spins and goes exciting about the humans are been proud themselves to serve honest, care, truthfulness, bravery, and courage of the duty.

"Oh look, Charlie," Itchy shouts and he points his paw at the mist, "Those humans are going to grab their guardian angel badge at the graduation ceremony!" He jumps repeating and looks hyper. Itchy seems much happier and energize because he may confronted one of the human angel who is a biological mother of my human pal. "Come on, Charlie," he grips my light green shirt and begging me to fly forward to visual the humans at their ceremony. "David's mother is having a perfect time over there."

"Whoa Itch," I hold his tail, "we can't go through there inside. They are knight guards at the entrance and around the perimeter."

"I know that, Charlie," he tries to move but then I release his tail freely, "We are not just going inside. But what I mean is that we are heading up there above the mist and can see the angels celebrating." As I look on the top of the mist, I can visual a Doberman puppy with his human child friend up there. Next beside, I can see few canine puppies that are fully watching them down there at the mist where all humans are there. Itchy's right. "Let's go, Charlie. We can't miss anything from over there."

Itchy jumps and flies, I follow him up through the billowing fabric clouds. Here to the ceremony takes two minutes to reach and three miles from over there. From down below us are much puppies that is communicating with their human best friends that are go for together since any of them were been dead from Earth. I can only imagine my son Drake has his man's best friend who I was been told to my human pal that he should take good care of him before I'm gone in 1968. In a garden of a living flowers on our left, are sincerely growing in green for as a healthy plants that develops into clouds of seeds. A female Collie and her puppies of hers are having themselves carrying a water can with a shower style that springs a water to the life plants of flowers. This Collie looks familiar from New Orleans at the old church where she adopts her special puppies. I can't explain who she is when I stare at the Collie's face; that is not who looks the same face as the other one from New Orleans.

Afterward, Itchy and I arrived on the top of the mist. The human angels down there are gathering in a group at horizontally, and even wide curl on the steep side clouds next to the stairs, and upper hills. A speech is on a golden crystal and a yellow bricks where he stands and upon his right hand, pins the female angel on her upper neck of white fabric robe. She thanks to the holy angel who is a guardian and an owner of the Gabriel's Horn. This man is a leader of the guardian angels and partially a boss of the whippet angel. Gabriel's speech says to every human angels who is one of them are most highly respectful of the earning a truth and never compromise any guardian missions. And he adds words after Gabriel begins with a word "Who" that proves in every days of a highly recommended skills after eternity, and the emotional of a courage warrior who deserves an infinite time of a bravest rescue missions on a dangerous zone. Then, after his words are ended, Gabriel goes inspire and release a name of my human pal's mother, Abigail Preston.

Itchy shouts gently. I see the smile of her proudly face and walks to the brick stairs and forward to the crystal where Gabriel is retrieving another guardian angel pin badge. Gabriel places a pin to Abigail's fabric robe on the top of her neck, and she says to thank him very much. Abigail looks up and salutes both of us and for that purpose, Itchy excites and said, "Oh my God, Charlie, she sees us over here!" And then, his red cap swings around with his paw to say "Hello" to her. The reason that Itchy likes her is that David's mother confronted both of us for ten years ago and she's able to describe her son as a courage light. Meaning what brave my pal is and have a strong heart in him. Well, since I confronted to my little man for sixteen years ago, there in his heart is special inside of him, a courage of a soldier's child.

Itchy and I walk over through the other side of the entrance where all the human angels got themselves in the mist clouds before. All of them just exit about ten minutes after the ceremony ends with a happiness. This was already finished and for both of us takes ten minutes before the ceremony ends while Itchy and I were at the top of the mist clouds. The canine angels flies through and reaches mostly humans with tackling while they go pleasant. Both Itchy and I are just walking around, surrounded with full of human angels talk each other happily while all of them were claimed an honor of unbroken missions. We just go search David's mother and not so long for around five minutes to find her. Itchy and I see Abigail next to her closest friends at the crystal bricks where they all are stepping on about hundred feet away from the mist. Itchy runs and his tail go wildly swiping, I just keep myself not to run but walking ahead. He chuckles loudly and Abigail turns while her friends are communicating each other.

"Itchy," she greets. Abigail pets Itchy and my best friend is licking with a kiss. I release my tongue from my mouth because I'm actually proud of her from the ceremony. Itchy just barks gently and rolls on the crystal floor, Abigail laughs at him eventually. I literally come over to Itchy as I am approach to Abigail. "Charlie," Abigail smiles.

"Hi there Abby," I greet her. "Congratulations from the ceremony you earned!" I jumped up and my paws land around her shoulders next to Abigail's neck as I give her a hug. "I am very proud of you." Her hands is petting my furs over my head as she is giving me a love.

"Aw thanks, Charlie," she continues petting me. "I appreciate you both coming by. How you guys been doing?"

"We are honestly doing alright, Abby," I tell her, "we just sticking around with a pleasant times with Sasha, Bess, and my grown puppies."

"Yeah," Itchy goes hyper, "we are just spending some time with our family for my nephews and nieces."

"That's sweet, my dearest angels" Abigail gently pets me repeat, "I'm very proud of you that you have your grown puppies and you are a greatest canine who treated them as their favorite father."

"I certainly thanks to appreciate, Mrs. Preston," I said when I release my arms go freely, "this day looks sincerely a pleasant. What do you think?" She looks around the skies all over.

"Oh yes," she agrees as her both hands go together, "its attractive place better than Earth." Abigail looks down towards me and wide her right arm towards one of her closest friends. "Please, I would honor to present my old friend of mine who was worked with me from the industrial place where we all develop and designing weapons from World War II." She place her right hand to her friend's upper shoulder. As I can visual her friend who wears a white robe, a light brown flip flops as all the human angels wear, a straight dark brown hair, her brightest yellow halo and a gray wings at her back. Her face looks beautiful as attractive, very gentle. Her yellow eyes goes brighter as no one ever has. "This is Roxanne Davis," Abigail identifies her friend, Roxanne smiles, "my bravest and brightest friend who is a mother of David's love interest, and a wife of John Davis." This one is actually David's father's friend of his as I can see her looks interesting. Wow. Karen's beloved mother. Roxanne crouches her one knee down to the crystal ground, and I place my tongue outside freedom like I am greeting to one of Abigail's "bravest and brightest friend".

"Hi there," Roxanne use her right arm to my right paw as we both shake, "I believe you are one of Annabelle's favorite guardian angels on a list. Abigail told me everything about you. You must be mister…"

"Barkin, Charlie Barkin," I pronounce my name and I point my left paw to my best friend, "And this is my associate and my best friend Itchy Itchiford," Itchy grabs his red cap and swings around with a bow and he always begins with greet "How ya doin'". "We all ourselves come from the old times of our hometown New Orleans."

"Oh yes," Roxanne smiles, "the original and home of Blues bands."

"Correcto," Itchy use one of the Spanish word that David's best friend pronounce the word in English "correct". "And both of us were consider a street dogs of New Orleans and we'd been through all the years of afterlife. Charlie here goes first for an afterlife when he died second times and after that, I was next being choked by a chicken leg and no longer itching here in Heaven."

"That's sounds impressive but that will be a longest tale to both of you," Roxanne greed her smile, "I would like to receive both of your story in time."

"That will take some time to impress my life story, Mrs. Davis," I sweep my tail for times, "My story will quite happy with dramatic since I was endured back in New Orleans. Of course every canines knows me since I been in Heaven twice after I died two times."

"Yeah," Itchy said, "back then looks happier from the beginning but closer to the end were having difficult times."

"I'm sure you both will generously stay balance of your heart felt when you will tell us your story at one day, Charlie," Abigail said, she place her right hand on her chest where her heart goes smoothly pumping. I bet all the angels will go sadden if I sure express them about Itchy and I were at New Orleans where we both go living in a streets with mutts, Carface's betrayal, my first death to confront the whippet angel for the first time, returned back to reality for revenge with a golden watch as my immortality, first met a human child who was an orphan, horse racing, winning prizes, orphan puppies from the church, my curse and worst nightmare from Hell, a gigantic gator who was going to taste me in a crunch inside of his mouth, sickness from orphan little girl and kidnapped by Carface before Itchy told me about worst gangs and wants both of us dead, rescuing my friend on the Carface &amp; Charlie's, drowned and sacrificed to save orphan girl from sunk boat where she escaped, and a final night where I shall will see my friend soon. "I know why you were been troubled on your lifeless days. If there is anything you would like to share importantly, then I will arrive with you in seconds."

"Thanks, Abby," I said, "I'll have my thoughts for you to share once I'm done holding my tale."

"You are an honest canine," Roxanne pets me, "I love this one, Abigail. He's cute."

"Charlie's famous, Roxanne," Abigail said. I believe I am Roxanne's very famous, and even Abigail also. "This one is definitely not for sale." When Abigail just add another words, Itchy laughs.

"Not for sale," Itchy puzzles while he chuckles more.

"Surely if I were have sale sticker on," I said. At suddenly, all of us hear an angelic tone of a horn every around Heaven. Gabriel must have allowing to play his horn for a new members who are coming from Earth. Possibly the past away people including the canines actually. Well, I am not looking forward to see any new angel members right now who earns their wings and a brightest golden halo. Abigail excites gently when the horn is currently playing the angel tone.

"Ah," she stimulates. "We have new members on our way."

"I can tell," Itchy said. "There is a lot more spaces for new angels come forth for a new home."

"I'm strongly agree on that, Mr. Itchiford," Roxanne agrees as a greedy smile, she turns to her good friend. "Should we go check them out, Abby?"

"Yeah sure," she nods, "let's go for a look out." Roxanne raise herself up and then adds her words for appreciation.

"It's much pleasure to meet both of you, my new friends," she said. "We'll be in touch at once again, guys. I'm officially interesting to hear both of your stories soon. I'll see you boys later." Then, Roxanne extends her wings, jumping at once, and flies away and she is heading to the Gates of Heaven where the new members will arrive in few minutes.

"Ok, angels, "Abigail said, "I'm going to head the Gates of Heaven with Roxanne and my fellow angels." She walks with her closest friends, and she turns back for a last time, "And Charlie, you let me know what is going on so you can talk to me what is happening to you."

"I'll be with you soon," I tell her, "I'll let you know what's going on."

"I'll see you around, boys. So long, Itchy."

Itchy nods and smiles, "Take care, Abby." Roxanne jumps and flies with her closest friends. Around me, there are plenty of angels who can stay themselves with their canine dogs to fly, and the few are going to see the new members at the Gates of Heaven.

"We should head back to Crystal Halo, Charlie," he said sarcastically, "I heard about Tiffany that her cousin's puppies are in serious trouble from downtown."

"My son told me that about thirty minutes ago, Itch," I said, "we should go check her out." Itchy and I go back and fly ourselves to the Crystal Halo which is no far from here but about two miles. At first when we arrived there for three minutes later, we came inside the entrance of the Crystal Halo. I can see a randomly canine angels are holding the halos and a polyester napkins. Once the every angels are using the napkins, they must be sure to create the halos go shine and clean in order to go brighter as a yellow star. Itchy and I are in another room where Sasha, Bess, Annabelle, Tiffany and two of my oldest grown puppies inside the briefing, Tara and Ritchie. Although, the room goes quiet everywhere except plenty of angels and canines are there communicating. The tables are designed a great fashion of gold with tribal. On the top of the table is what angels can visual their love ones to seek what is happening to theirs from trouble, friends and family.

The chairs are like one of Annabelle's snow marshmallow cloud, looks comfortable to sit by the way. The walls are colorful of rainbow but only normal color as a crystal clear like gray and burn into glass. One the star shines the crystals, you can see the colorful lines on red to violet like a rainbow, just like one of Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon album for what my human pal is jamming the songs. The pink whippet angel is greeting to both of us after we just got enter the briefing room. Sasha and Bess looks at us and Tiffany sits ahead of them, Tara and Ritchie stands along each other next to Tiffany.

"My favorite guardian angels," Annabelle greets us, "how you two been going?"

"Looking fantastic actually, boss," I said nicely, "we heard about the troubles from Tiffany's cousin's puppies though."

"We went to the angel ceremony after all the humans comes out of the mist, Annabelle," Itchy said. "We all confronted David's mom actually and we both are proud of her for the graduation."

"That's honestly impressive, you two," she said, "but did you boys went inside?"

"No ma'am," Itchy shakes his head, "Charlie and I were up above the mist where we both saw the human angels are gathering themselves with joyous and got their guardian angel pin."

"Seems great to Mrs. Preston and her beloved friends of hers," Annabelle smiles both of us, but then, she raise her left arm to give us a seat on a table with my favorite canine ladies. "If you please, sit with our angels. We should talk to Tiffany about her cousin's puppies who are possibly in danger at downtown."

"Thanks, Annabelle," I said respectfully. I come to sit on a marshmallow chair with my wife Sasha, and Itchy sits to his loving wife Bess. Before we both sit, I greet Sasha and Bess. Tara and Ritchie sits down on their comfort chair with Tiffany. And finally. Annabelle sits on her highly decorated cloudy chair, a great comfortable than other chairs where we sat.

"Alright, my dear angels," the pink whippet says, "since we all here in this room, are talking about the danger of the puppies in downtown of San Francisco who belongs to Tiffany's cousin." As all of us are focusing Annabelle with explanation, "I'd send my fellow angel to rescue panther cubs from the zoo where she will handle and explain why the zookeepers are abusing them. Now, regardless for my dear angel Tiffany here, she can feel her heart on her cousin's puppies that will going to hurt by the gangs, but we will have to make sure the puppies needs their guardian angels to be safe and go far away from the trouble makers as possible." The afghan hound on front of me is nodding, calmly. From the beginning I believe is what she was in shock, but then I realize is what she can do whatever it takes to rescue her cousin's puppies with courage. "Since Tiffany would like to offer a partnerships, I shall offer you two assistance here in this room. Tara and Ritchie would request a permission as Tiffany's assistance. I accept the permission to Tara and Ritchie to support Tiffany to search and rescue her cousin's puppies."

Tiffany gently raise her eyebrows and starts nodding to the pink whippet. She gives a thanks with an appreciation and sometimes exciting.

"Thank you, Annabelle," she says. "I am honored to start my mission to save my cousin's puppies with my associates."

"These associates of yours are son of Charles Barkin and a daughter of Sasha LaFleur-Barkin."

"Wait a minute," Tiffany pause herself, she looks in front of my daughter and my son together. The Afghan hound sniffs both of them and identify both of my oldest grown puppies, she eventually shock and turns to me and my Irish setter wife, "Are these two are your kids, Charlie?"

"Yes," Sasha said, "these are my kids," she turns to me about a second or two, "our kids."

"Oh… my," Tiffany looks at Tara and Ritchie with a smile of her face, "I am honestly pleasure to meet both of you." Bess, Itchy, Sasha and I are in grouping together with two of my oldest grown puppies and Tiffany. Tiffany has never seeing all of my seven gorgeous puppies before though.

"Careful to my niece, Tiffany," Bess, "she is one insane canine who's been trained as a K-9 officer. I can tell you how tough crazy she is."

"Well," Tiffany impress, "K-9 officer you say?" She steps in closely, but Tara growls gently and then Tiffany stops and moves back. "Woah there. I guess you're right, Bess."

"Easy Tara," Sasha comes in and paw over my daughter's back, "she's a friend of ours. She's not that aggressive, but Tiffany's curious."

"I don't see how friendly she is, mother," Tara goes jealous, "Tiffany must control herself like not to be mean with my auntie since the reunion party that she teased Bess for no reason."

"Everything's been covered, Tara," Bess explain, "Tiffany and I are no longer teasing ourselves."

"Is that right?" Tara asks.

"Whenever the party was all ruined and saved Tiffany from falling, Tara," Itchy explains about what happened during the late 60s from the reunion party, "she was unable to gratitude me, but your aunt here tells every canine from the party who were bunch of useless snobs, then Tiffany here changed her own mind quickly to apologize and then thanked me." Wow. Itchy remembers Bess's words from the party. I can't believe how he holds his memory. Tara looks at Tiffany.

"Sounds quite hatred from the beginning but that sounds pleasant on the end," my daughter says, "I'm gonna start heading back to San Fran right now." My straight up daughter walks through the exit. I think that my daughter doesn't like Tiffany I'm afraid, Tiffany puzzles her head about my daughter leaving in Crystal Halo.

"Your daughter hates me, right?" Tiffany ask me.

"Don't worry about that," I said to her. "Tara does not like confronting to bad canines like you."

"Like me?" she worries.

"I'm not saying that you are one of the bad canines, Tiffany. But frankly, my daughter can see you as a good hound, but just dislike for those who come forth to her twice and doing a growl."

"That's why," Sasha said.

"My apologies," Tiffany says, "I didn't know."

"Tara will get used to you soon," Ritchie said, " My sister may currently have a bad habit sometimes upon her for visiting to anyone who she don't recognize unless her owner and my dad's human friend of his." My daughter is still on the exit, waiting to her brother actually. "I'll tell Tara to stay relax her anger issues. I'll see you on the Whirlpool Cloud." Ritchie leaves in and then joins my daughter from the exit. Both of them walk by and flies away to the clouds. The pink whippet steps out of her marshmallow chair and joins in a group where I'm surrounding to Sasha, Bess, Itchy and Tiffany.

"I hope you will find your cousin's puppies, Tiffany," Annabelle said to her. "Your assistance shall guide to downtown with you to search and investigate. If you spot to any unexpected dogs who are possibly the gang related, give them a slightly warning. Let Charlie's daughter handle the troubles. Ritchie will support his sister for awhile and then both of them will return back to you and have a chance to find the puppies in time."

"Ok," Tiffany agree.

"You three are free to go to San Francisco. I'll be at the Whirlpool Cloud to unlock the shield's exit." Annabelle extends her light gold wings, she flies to the exit and then moves like a hurricane. Annabelle must have going catching up to Tara and Ritchie behind them though, I'm not that faster to fly, but not a chance to move like her own style.

"Come on," I tell three of them, "let's head to the Whirlpool." At first, all three of us exit the Crystal Halo. Sasha and Bess is staying behind to support the angels to clean halos with the napkins. On the skies of a comfortably clouds all around us, I can see the human angels over there at the Gates of Heaven about five miles from here, visiting the new angel members. I'm wondering how many new members are there. But hundreds, or maybe less than hundred of them actually in each deaths of humans and of course the canines.

The light right behind us above shines like a glass lines. The rivers of a flowing mountain cloud moves and drops down into vanish. We arrive at the Whirlpool cloud where Itchy and I were had a mission to retrieve Gabriel's Horn as urgent. Tara and Ritchie is there with the pink whippet angel, Annabelle is accessing to the exit's shield in order to pass three angels through the Whirlpool hole to San Francisco. As we land next to the hole at the edge, Tiffany gets nervous that she never slides down before.

"Wait," Tiffany stops, "I don't think that I should slide this cloud."

"Don't be a chicken, Tiffany," I tell her, "This one is a lot fun since I had a mission to retrieve Gabriel's Horn on Earth with Itchy for sixteen years ago."

"You tried that before, Charlie," Tiffany ask me, "How?"

"I officially dived in and slid through the softest clouds like I swam there. Nothing's gonna happen to you, trust me." Annabelle opens the shield on the Whirlpool Cloud below us.

"I hope your right," Tiffany goes trembling gently. "I just don't wanna burn my butt if I slide in and feels like a rock that can scratch me hard enough."

"Watch," I point to my daughter, Tara prepares as she stance herself next to Ritchie. When Annabelle has finally open the shield, Tara jumps in and dives. She slides on these edges of the comfortably marshmallow clouds and then Ritchie joins his sister on the hole. They both go deep down and go deeper as they can reach the exit to leave Heaven and straight down to downtown as the light will travel through on Earth. After Tara and Ritchie disappear in the Whirlpool, Tiffany moves back slowly.

"Annabelle," I call her, "does Ritchie and Tara including Tiffany will able to show themselves instead of being invisible?"

"The angels will visible themselves about five seconds after the light finishes traveling with them," Annabelle answer. "The people including the dogs can able to see three of them, however, the angels are wearing the Guardian Angel pin each on their collar so any of the few canines from Earth can identify them. The visible will last about eight hours during the mission." That sounds incredible. Tiffany's final back step stops. She is currently on the edge of the Whirlpool Cloud that the marshmallows are sliding her feet. I smile at her and then there is what I should able to do something hilariously.

"Oh, it's time for you to play with my kids," I said smiling. I push Tiffany gently and she yells loudly and then lands on the edging clouds on the Whirlpool, sliding all the way down to the exit, and then welcome back to the real world San Francisco. She vanish after Tiffany shouts my name horrifying. I laugh.

"Charles," the pink whippet shout my name. "That's not very nice."

"I know, boss," I tell Annabelle, "I was playing with her."

"Well, do not try this again." I hear her advice. "And that goes to you too, Itchy."

"Yes ma'am." He agree.

"Alright you two, I'm heading back to the Crystal Halo to receive the information about my fellow angel at the zoo. Behave yourself, angels." And then, Annabelle jumps and flies through the vast of clouds behind me. Itchy steps in and-

"Nice going, you idiot," Itchy said rudely.

"Ah come on, Itch," I beg, "That was funny."

"Well, not to Annabelle's critical eye thinking, but to me, that's typically… hilarious. I bet Tiffany doesn't trust you."

"Nah," I said, "she'll like it if Tiffany lands somewhere on downtown with Tara and Ritchie."

"I doubt that," Itchy said sarcastically, "if these guys return, then Tiffany will let us know that she will either never slide down the hole again or possibly do it again."

"Tara and Ritchie has my own blood with my experience of jumping on the Whirlpool," I said to my best friend, "Tiffany should like it to do that again at someday. She has now experienced the sliding on the marshmallow cloud down below us already." At suddenly, one of Itchy's good friend of his is flying and land close to the yellow bricks on the road; a black dog with a light green shirt.

"Hey, Itchy," he greets to him, "My old friend is here, he's at the Gates of Heaven. You want to come by and see him?"

"Oh yeah, sure, George," he agrees. "I'll be there." Itchy turns to me and then approach closer, "You wanna come to the Gates of Heaven to see the new members, Charlie?"

"Nah," I shake my head, refusing," I'm okay, Itch."

"You sure," he ask me nicely.

"Yeah," I tell him, "I must look after David for a while. Just need to know what's going on to him right now."

"Alright, remember what Abigail just told you if there is anything happen to you. I'll see you around." Itchy tells me. He turns and joins in with George, flying each other and then flying straight to the brightest yellow light where the Gates of Heaven visuals over there on the far side of the Heaven. _See you around, Itchy,_ I said. Next I jump and fly back where I was laying down on the cloud, visualizing the Fog City down there where I was looking at those _MISSING _pictures from the Flea Bites Club. Well, I must need to focus what David and his friends are doing right now. I'll deal with those pictures later though.

As I get to my place, I crouch and move my own cloud to see and search David's Mustang. Right there, is where he and his friend's Chevelle driving close to Alamo Square where David's living with his family that will celebrate his father's anniversary of the World War II on Normandy.

My human pal and his friends are now arrive, parking at the Alamo Square.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Alright. This one's kind of going well, I guess Charlie needs some more time to see David actually. The Afghan Hound Tiffany has returned of course. She's no longer become the meanest person to Bess, I'm just needed to be sure that Tiffany must stay focus to find her cousin's puppies. I need for her as friendly canine instead of going mean like disrespectful. I'm sure Tara will stay remain calm during on a mission with her brother and Tiffany on downtown to go investigate and find the puppies before the gangs that looks similar to Otto's gangs will find them soon. On the next chapter, this will have a mainly focus to David that he needs in time to tell the truth to the sheriffs about the accident from downtown earlier on that morning where the officer was injured badly. What's gonna happen to David when his stepmother Claire will find out on the news at his house with sheriffs over there? Let's find out soon._

_GrayZeppelin_


	7. Family Meeting

Chapter Seven

FAMILY MEETING

David:

We barely went to the Alamo Square where my family is at their blue house on the Painted Ladies. Our time is around 12:58 when Karen, Alex, Sonny and I are nearly coming close to my parent's house from only one block. From the Twin Peaks to my parent's house it takes about less than twenty minutes to reach there in time, depending on the tracks that goes fill by civilians. In two minutes later, all of us come over and park on the right side of the park where the Alamo Square is over there. When I go to the park on the right side where I was parked during the morning, Sonny is on a mike calling from someone else when I check on my six.

"You ready, babe," I tell Karen to prepare the celebration of my father's survival from the D-Day. "You look quite nervous."

"Not actually nervous, honey," she said, "My body isn't trembling from the shyness when my dad and I confronted your parents since we were little."

"Both of you were looked great back then, the only reason what I always never quit staring at you is love, Karen. I remember that my mind that told me not to turn away my future mate, because even though I just cannot resist myself to see you calmly during parent's conversation. My face were turning red and my heart keeps pounding." She smiles once more after my words Karen heard remember the time when both of our parents have the beginning confrontation between both of us since Karen and I started our passion from pre-school Kindergarten.

"At the Kindergarten," she said, "I remember the way that you were startled when we go ourselves sit together over there on the giant carpet that the teacher is reading us a book. Sonny became jealous during the reading as we all heard and both of our hands go grip together and gently."

"Wow," I gently excite with a laugh, "that day was very impressed. One of these days, both of us are really connect each other and in time our hearts will shall go to a better place like…"

"Heaven," she answers. "Up there is where immortality begins if we are living in the elder age."

"That, my dear Karen," I place my hand to Karen's left hand next to the clutch stick, "is where we will have a chance to live up there very soon." As I look to the smile of my love's face, our future in the end where both of us will go on the stairway to Heaven to see the angels singing to us at the front of the gate and even our old friends will be arrive there in time. My vision is always telling me the truth all this time, and Sonny wasn't go elder; only in a youngest age like me. As soon as I see my best friend on the top of my mirror after he puts down the mike on his Chevelle, he gently push the gas and leaves the park. Sonny comes to the left side next to me; I roll my window down and Alex rolls down the Chevelle's right side window.

"Hey, David," he yells gently, "My mom was calling me in man. She says that I must head back to my house right now."

"What happened?" I ask Sonny.

"My mom was expecting me to return around twelve forty five. I didn't hear her important words when I was contacting to Bobby on my phone last night. She wants for me to help her cleaning the backyard with Pops. I gotta get back home, brother." Sonny apologizes after his stanza completes his forgive. I turn off my Mustang's engine with one of my keys.

"That's alright man, go help your parents at your house," And I literally almost forgot about the important time for Bobby's birthday celebrate at the Cannery Square. "Hey, Bobby's party at Cannery Square. You coming tonight?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I won't be late as soon as I'm done boring things. I'll see you there." He punches his gas and starts burning is tires out and then leaves straight ahead, and turns left on the next road. His Chevelle's engine goes revving and lowers when Sonny is going few yards away as I am rolling up the window.

"Does his parents ever have problems, David?" Karen asks. Sonny's parents I realize that Mr. and Mrs. Talisman do sometimes complaining about me that I keep racing to my best friend, and staying late ups by doing a hard time parting with my closest friends and my crew. My honesty is that I am not the only one who certainly started the race in a first place. Then why were his parents think that I entertained my best friend first and started racing with him? Every day, Sonny starts racing by someone else, and sometimes racing me when I say "that's not gonna happen". For whatever the reason that Sonny's parents thinks about me and calls my parents complaining, there is a misunderstanding. In a certain call from his parents that his mother talks tougher she is, I tried my best to explain about his son's very active and more energized. But her words cuts me off and trying to remember my words where I left off since she doesn't like for me to explain to her with a lies. The truth is, I am not a lying person. If I were that bad habit like this, then my life goes shorter and facing a court to show my face how struggle of guilt I am to visual Sonny's parents' faces goes mad.

"Well," I said to Karen, "sometimes when they actually grouchy about me personally. Probably a friendship problems between him and me with a complaints." I put my keys onto my right pocket, she brings her purple purse next to her left foot and place it on her left lap. "Even though they just refuse to see Sonny's parents to come along and speak to them. From the beginning, they were not aggressive back then since the first day of kindergarten school. And for few years though now, their lives were changed."

"That's awful, David," she felt cold, "they were meant to be themselves as love. Sonny's parents may have terrible days about maybe work or possibly family business thing for some reason."

"Maybe," I think clearly for what my love just said. We get ourselves ditching my Mustang, locking and closing both doors. The Alamo Park I seek is happiness. The trees are glowing dark green as living things go flow through the winds of freedom to fly. Local civilians are just sitting for few, and the next are those walking upon the sidewalks with their children. Karen and I are walking from the street as we approach my parent's light blue house just straight ahead.

"I bet your brother is at the front door," Karen determines once we are on the stairs, "spying on us."

"Yeah," I agree, "he just refuse to let you in if Greg sees you. Don't worry." I look over the dark gold tribal on the side of the edge from the door, I touch the small circle and pressing the button; a greeting bell goes pleasant, and its tone delivers a welcoming visitors, a neighbors, friends from out of town or from here, and for a family. I repeat the button twice, and I can hear Greg's muffling words closer from the door. As he approaches, the door ahead of us opens when I tell Karen to stay on the left side of the wall. I visual a slacking half-brother, long gray shorts, a sky-blue shirt sleeve shirt, and his hair is curly as I can see the way he rises up from the bedroom.

"Morning to you, slacker," I said him quite rudely.

"It's a good afternoon, big brother," Greg said correctly, I check my watch and his words is official right.

"Smart ass," I nod to Karen and she quickly comes through the entrance while Greg goes hoot and struggles once my love is teasing and gripping my brother gently, just for fun. I come in and closing the door behind me. The living room goes grape from my nose and smells great. Greg tries to tell Karen to stop tickling when both of them are on a longer length couch as the television screen is on. The remote is on the glass table next to the single gray couch. On the screen, the eyewitness news broadcast live on the downtown where I was on that road with injured officer Rogers and trucker. The woman on long black curly with green eyes and a gray business suit who is a news reporter, is communicating to the network that she is describing the scene on the road, and identifying only a police officer name "Noel Rogers". I keep out of my sight on the Television; I just hope that the sheriffs knows what's going on, and I'm sure they have notes that fills their space papers from Rogers at the hospital that they will identify my Mustang.

"Greg," I said when he struggles on the couch with Karen fooling around, "is my dad here?"

"He's at the room with my mom," he grunts when Karen gently, "Uncle Paul is here on the kitchen." Then Karen goes on raging nicely and my little brother convince himself that he would never beat my old lady from teasing. He now resist to surrender himself and complying Karen release him nicely. As I reach to the kitchen, I confront my father's oldest and toughest brother in the SFPD helicopter pilot, a nice shirt upon his upper body, a light blue jeans with a brown belt, a closely cowboy shoes on, and his fully armed nine millimeter pistol gun next to his left pocket, especially the badge next to the right pocket; such a nice guy. He teaches me how to use a pistol with a one naked eye and shows me where an accurate is what comes to aim down the sight to take a straight shot. He is cooking meats on the metal pan, as I can see beside him is what Uncle Paul creates the patty of a cheeseburger for a lunch.

"Uncle Paul," I soft yell greedy, I wide my arms.

"Hey there, little prince!" Paul says while he is using a tool that can flip the meats to cook. Paul and I slap our hands, reflect back, and grip our hands gently with a shake. I look at the meats on a pan, those dark meats have been sincerely cook and I can smell the ingredients that is adding with pepper on the patties.

"How are you," I reply, I place my right arm to his left shoulder while Uncle Paul flips both patties.

"Looking better actually," he says, "can actually start burning up the cow's meats and arrested three burglars today."

"How bad is it?" I question.

"Not so bad enough, but they are a worst dumbest criminals who tried to rob the money on a local store with their faked guns."

"What did they carry, Paul?" I puzzle as I look at him shortly. He chuckles and then answer back.

"You're gonna like this one," Paul said sarcastically. "They carried water guns," he said. I laugh about this guy who talks about these dumb criminals who "carried water guns". What the hell?

"Water guns?" I try to slow my laughing, "did they painted in black that pretends to be a real pistol guns?" Uncle Paul chuckles.

"Something like that," he explains. "I can give you these pictures of three out of nowhere criminals who just did a dumbest move. I love these guys, but they are homeless I can tell you that."

"Great," I greed as I pull my arms back gently when he is busy cooking the patties, "I would like to see your 'homeless' friends who just got arrested."

"One of the homeless freaks who sometimes speaks did said something that I didn't expect to hear him about his passion," he says when Paul gives me information to one of the dummies, "you wanna know what's the name of his passion?"

'What is it," I ask, and then, he has just describe the name of the dummy's passion about the cash box from the local store where they robbed the place. That robbery for what Uncle Paul said to me hilariously.

"On the cash box what that guy did stole, he named that thing called 'Lockbox.'" I just hear his words, and then I keep thinking in my thoughts that a dummy is trying to open up the 'Lockbox' with full of cash and coins in there, and then using his small hammer to hit the cash box. _What,_ I ask after I laugh. What kind of a name is that all about? I don't even see the "Lockbox" and the dummy are in romantic together.

"What the hell is that 'Lockbox', uncle?" I puzzle softly.

"I was going to ask myself about that one," he said. "But I have no other information about this special one. He's gonna go to sheriff's jail with his 'Lockbox' he carries."

"Sounds interesting to me," I smile, I hear multiple footsteps coming from the stairs. I believe Claire and Dad is coming. I move back to living room after I said my last words to Uncle Paul, "that sounds adorable." Paul laughs while he heard me once I reach the living room where Greg and Karen is currently teasing each other. _Greg, why don't you just grow up and be a man_, I ask myself softly. I immediately grab the remote from the glass table, and pressing the up button repeating as I cannot let Claire get her attention. The TV screens the television series by which a man is running on the off-road place from the shooting, The Million Dollar Man. God, think the children seeing this they will say it looks awesome, and incredible. But think to us like a young adult through old ages are possibly like it's not true, fake, and so much wrong; I won't go through the vote of the worst series ever, but I could place about seven out of ten for fresh critic. I would just say that it's a good series because of action sequences.

When I tell Greg and Karen to stop playing around and they fall back, Claire and Dad is already arrived on the first floor next to the stairs. I come over there and I give a chance to greet my father and my stepmom. Dad wears a nice shirt that decals flowers all over his shirt with much details as the tribal surroundings, blue jeans as he likes to wear every time, a second marriage ring on his left ring finger, a stunning brown eyes, and a typically comfortable black shoes. Claire dressed herself as her favorite color of red maxi gown with roses and thorns, her pearl necklace, a diamond earrings, and a marriage ring on her left ring finger, and a green flip flops on her bare feet.

"Hey dad," I shout softly as he turns especially Claire, "hey mom." Both of them say hi to me happily. I look over Claire's fashion dress and what this detail reminds me about my street dog from outside where lies bury with rose, and from the past where I confronted the Irish setter on the dark cloudy, cold teardrops on the alleyway where I covered myself up with a modern texture left over fabric. Such a mournful day where my old street dog friend was passed away since she had a terrible days with a monster tapeworm on her belly. I quickly avoid staring at her maxi when Claire begins her words positively.

"Son," she says, "how was it going from John's apartment?" Claire kiss my left chin after she questioned.

"Um… just great actually, but I noticed about the tons of groceries he have. He must have get himself hungrier than me actually."

"You see, Thom," she talks to her husband, "your son just went to your friend's apartment and helped him out by picked up his groceries."

"He may go for eighty ounce meat as I can tell about John," Thom said and his face turns to me. "You saw what your man did bought his meats of his, David?"

"Yes," I nod quickly with my eyes wide, "I'm sure that guy is dying of hunger or something, dad."

"John wasn't dying of hunger, son, but he's just worked so hard without a food for almost thirty eight hours. I'm sure he will fill the meats upon his stomach, David." Thom is giving a thoughts about his old friend's insane non-stop work. John is actually a very good friend of my father and both of them are like the fathers of the pride, men of veteran soldiers.

"Honey," Claire turns to her husband, "you ready for your sheriff friends to come over?"

"Of course, Claire," he agrees, "these men are my lucky soldiers who saved my life for ten days after Normandy."

"What about John," she ask to him when Claire's both hands are touching my father's wrists. I remember what John was said to me right before he leaves on his apartment to leave with Samson and Sarah to go one of their workers place. They all turn to me before I start communicate to them about John not coming today.

"John went with Samson and Sarah to their workers place close to downtown," I explain, "I don't think he's going to come over here, dad. John told me that he's not coming today."

"It's okay, David," he said sarcastically as he put his hand to my right shoulder, "John's a hardworking man he always does. John just needed more time he needs. Don't worry, son," he pats my right shoulder, " He'll talk to me once John will finish his own business." To John and my father, I keep thinking that they haven't talk about a month or some longer days. Maybe, they both haven't called on a phone actually, but I am the only one that John called me on my mike from my Mustang that he needed his hands for groceries as of today about barely four hours ago in the morning.

I hear a door knocking from the front door where Karen and I were entered. The sheriffs is already here. They must have been parked their Interceptor car from outside close from here.

"The sheriffs are here, honey," Claire tells Thom. "This is gonna be great. I'm just can't have patience to see your old pals." Then my step-mom turns to me, "I need for you to try to be nice to Devin and Richard, son."

"I will," I promise Claire. As Uncle Paul comes to the door when he opens, the sheriffs are reunite to their cop friends from SFPD. These sheriffs are a good looking sharp eyes as they can visual what is wrong correctly. They both are Negroes and have their short fully beard; Devin Walter is American, retired United States Marine Corps from WWII and joined the 2nd Squad, a detective. Richard Connors, a retired Britain soldier who supported the 2nd Squad members, a lieutenant. They both wear themselves a long black coat, a white shirt with both grey ties on their necks, their fully armed nine millimeter pistols, comfort black shoes, a comfortable cache pants and their sheriff badges next to their belt that clips. These guys are a great men. The sheriffs greets Uncle Paul with a shake hands and they say how was he been doing at work from police department, and my uncle says to them he is doing great all the time. Taking care of the criminals throughout these days. My half-brother runs and he is greeting to Richard and Devin. Karen joins in and she grins her smile as she is doing a happy moments to sheriffs. They know my love since her father John confronted them both on France, and in times they have seen Karen since she was little. Such good memories I can see Karen and the sheriffs that they haven't seeing each other for years.

I join in as all my family and the sheriffs including Karen drags in. I literary call lieutenant's name and he focuses me.

"Hey there, champ," Richard smiles as both of our hands shakes.

"How you doing, sheriff," I greet, I always call him "sheriff" all the time, "you doing good on these days with Devin?"

"Of course, David," he said, "he's just a full time being. Luckily Devin works harder I imagine for writing down papers for criminals."

"I can see that," I said, "Paul arrested those idiot criminals who were robbed on a local store earlier."

"Oh really," he determines.

"Absolutely," I answer. "Those mutts are homeless I believe. One of them was stole a cash box and he even called it a 'Lock box' before I puzzled." Richard chuckles.

"Lock box?" he puzzles like I am.

"Paul gave me that information about the homeless guy who loves the cash box about few minutes ago. I would like to confront this man who referred a cash box as 'Lock box' passion."

"I've heard that on the radio," Devin steps in and I quickly shake his hard working hand and said his name, "just after my partner here entered the police headquarter from downtown about three hours ago."

"Didn't noticed that earlier," Richard said. "When I went to the headquarters, Roger's former partner spotted me in and said about accident earlier on the morning from downtown." _Uh oh, _my mind said. I barely freeze like a snowman in a second. Didn't recognize who that person is a former partner of "Noel Rogers". "Someone saved Rogers before the Monaco was going to explode, and the suspect's name and the car is currently unknown on a further notice."

"I was there at the hospital earlier," Paul said, "I couldn't imagine that suspect saved his life from the damaged Monaco. He's probably unconscious but no other detectives were found any evidence and no driver's name and the vehicle's model."

"That's bad," Claire said, "did someone got him out before the explosion?"

"Only a suspect but that trucker just found out, but no name," Paul receives information. Geez, that was close. Even though that if they found the information like a description like white coupe, or white Mustang, then my step mom is gonna kill me. Not like "kill me", but a deadly serious conversation.

"My God," she place her hand on her heart gently, "I hope your buddy is gonna be okay."

"Only his broken elbow and his head was almost broken, but he's very lucky," Paul said as he is already seen how worse his buddy is, but I'm already saw that where I was did search his name on Roger's body.

"I'm sorry to hear that, captain," Richard apologize, "Rogers is one of your good friends, am I correct?"

"Absolutely, sheriff," he tells Richard. I hear the burgers on the kitchen that is cooking loudly and then I get my uncle's attention.\

"Are you burning our burgers, uncle," I ask him impressively. He turn quickly and then my burgers is on fire. Uncle Paul runs in a kitchen like he's chasing a criminal on the street. But before that, he cussed softly. He move the flat pan out of the fire with the safety cooking hand on so he won't burn himself on his hand actually, Greg yells his name and then I gently punch him on his left rib.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Paul moves away quickly after he moved the flat pan with cooked meats out of there from the small fire. "That was my plan to do extra crispy on those meats, guys. Thanks for the heads up, David. You earned it." He phew himself at once.

"No problemo," I said.

"We'll wait until Paul finishes our burgers," Richard tells us, "do you guys have some beers?" Some beers? Come on, sheriff.

"Only four bud lites on the fridge," Claire points the fridge, "just grab one of them each of you."

"Thanks," Richard smiles. Devin and Richard joins in and my dad opens the fridge when I get to join with Karen and Greg at the living room. My uncle could have burned all of my burgers and even though sometimes I like burn flavor on the burger meats. Good Christ, I was been petrified because of Richard's information he shared to all of us for a minute ago I believe. And then Paul finds out about the accident when what he said that he arrived at the hospital with few cops are there for a reason. Something that the detectives are there, waiting for the information to identify who is the suspect's vehicle if Noel Rogers wakes on a coma with hurtful body around him.

Twenty minutes later, we all got ourselves sitting on the dining table on the Dining Room next to the kitchen. Around this dining room are much beautiful as the decorative walls of painted light green, with family pictures, great grandparent pictures, Men of Honor award from my father's, and detail plants like all kinds of flowers everywhere on only the walls. The lights from above like candles in which tags and holds like torches, The dining table looks brown as made of mahogany, added place mats on each white plates and a glass next to the plate on upper left corner in each section. The salts and peppers are around the table for far side, and I sit where I face my family, and my father's great friends ahead of me; my father sits straight ahead, the sheriffs on the right side including uncle Paul, and my family on the left side including my love sits there too. This room is great for a dinner to meet someone you love the most like family and friends about their lifetimes, and even hilarious moments for a joke. I can imagine between me and my most important love of all time eating, and drinking a champagne for our romantic anniversary.

In this table everywhere on the Dining Room fills a communication for remembrance, family and friends decisions like planning to go a vacation like New York City to look on the far side view above the Twin Towers, I love that building since Karen, Sonny, my colleagues and I were at the Madison Square Garden to go see the famous rock band Led-Zeppelin on July 1973. What an awesome night back then. I love the way that a legend percussionist John Bonham played the drums on the song "Moby Dick" that he'd literally speeds up his arms, banging the drums faster as he can like unstoppable.

I ate a small piece of burger, that what I believe is my uncle did a perfect move and taste like juicy inside of the meat burger including the cheese; not so bad at all. Greg gets his idea on his head as he smiles after he swallow the small piece of burger.

"Hey, David," Greg call me.

"Yeah," I answer.

"You wanna know what did happened that something gets funny and know what's going on?"

"Yeah, sure," I get my glass to drink my coke.

"Before the last day of school about three days earlier," Greg remembers on his head, trying to remember, "one of the freshmens at lunch did a fancy move in idiocy."

"What did the freshman do?" I ask him.

"This little guy who is seriously an idiot carried an ice cream vanilla on his right hand he bought, he comes through with his friends of his while they were moving to head towards some other freshman I don't recognize. While they go after him, I try to come closer as they can when these freshmens are talking trash. Once after they done talking before the fight, that little guy thrown his ice cream to the freshman's left eye." _What the hell,_ I puzzle when Karen giggles.

"What happened to that freshman, Greg," Karen ask my little half brother.

"Whenever the fight was over about thirty seconds, that freeman's eye was incredibly sore, he went to the hospital with his family and then I am not sure what's gonna happen to him when his eye got in critical."

"Has the freshmens got themselves in the court, bro?" I question.

"Not yet," Greg shakes his head, "but a friend of mine said that these two will go to the court soon about a month." I get to understand to my half brother's memory. As I'm eating my burger, my brother adds another words to tell me more, "I doubt that these freshmens are like friends but maybe do not like each other for some reason." I hear the phone ringing from the kitchen, Claire stands up and tugs the chair back in under the chair as she told my dad and the sheriffs to get the phone herself.

"Poor little guy," Karen said to him, "I hope he will win this court when the freshman tells the truth if he survives." I swallow my piece of burger after I chew.

"That's kinda sound like a bullying situation there, Greg?" I tell him.

"Something like that," he explains. "Where's Alex and Sonny, David?"

"They were here outside," I explain to him, "but Sonny told me that he must head back to his family for cleaning up the backyard at Sonny's house."

"Why," he ask while Greg drinks his sprite.

"Probably the backyard was messed up for some reason," I said, "he'll come over to us again at someday, don't worry." Just then, Greg nods. He doesn't know about Sonny's family with a complaints between me and Sonny for friendship problems. One day, I will talk to him about the problem from my best friend's family.

When I hear the Television at the living room, someone has change the channel to receive the news broadcasting. As I hear the volume goes higher and a male voice talking about the reveal suspect, all of us are heading to the living room. Whenever all of us are there, I see the description that says "Suspect's Vehicle Reveal" on TV. I see everyone stares the man on TV, that guy is wearing a business suit, telling every news broadcasters that the detectives at the hospital has been identified the suspects vehicle that an injured officer receives an information. I look at that man on TV, completely petrified while one of the question people demands to know what is the name of a suspect's vehicle. Just then, at one last breath I inhale, the man on TV has identify and share the name of a suspect's Ford Model, a White Mustang. At suddenly, I am already dead inside of me, with a skip heartbeat while Claire looks at the window next to the living room, moving the light blue drape as she stares at my Mustang outside parking. The phone drops after the news are already reported the suspect's vehicle. I see sheriffs, Paul, Greg, and my dad, staring at me with a serious face and gently shock. I hear an angry woman's voice on the phone, saying that she told my step-mom that Claire should know who is driving… me. Who was that on the phone? Karen is next to me while I hear a clang phone that hangs, but the phone is currently drop but the line sorts of disconnected. _God, help me,_ I said softly, but Claire turns her angry expression face towards my eyes.

"You've… promised me," Claire said madly, "you are liar." I step back, slowly.

"Mom," I said guilty, all the eyes are everywhere all over me, I see my father, frustrating while he place his hand on the head. I look at Claire's eyes again, begging for her to listen to me, "let me explain." I want to tell Claire, but she shake her head.

"No," she refuse, upset. "You will not explain to me." Claire approaches me slowly like a growling. "Give me your keys."

"Mom-" I get cut off by Claire's refusal.

"Give… me… your keys, David," her hand is there, moving her fingers as she wants my Mustang's key. Look at me, my face is starting to go upset, looking at Claire's anger face with wide eyes. I really need for her and all of my family and friends to tell the truth about what happened. Uncle Paul's face go neutral, nodding at me that I should give my keys to Claire. Most of all, I had enough. I get my keys on my right pocket, throw to my step-mom's right hand. She holds all the keys of mine for house doors, my locker from the job, John's apartment, and then, my Mustang.

"You would've never race to Sonny from the beginning," her voice goes darker, "you will not contact to your friends, playing your miserable music, and not even one more thing that comes from your mouth with lies on front of me, your father, your uncle, and your brother, son." In my mind, I was able to do something truth with one word of a name of my stupid annoying best friend who begged himself for to race with him for one last time. "You're grounded, David. The rest of your life… forever."

"Honey," Thom said, but Claire then place her hand like a stop sign to pause him.

"If you will like to speak David, you better say it." Her darker voice comes to hate me, there is a misunderstanding like hatred. "The worst will come to you. You can overwhelm yourself in a bathtub and I don't give a damn."

"Claire-" Paul yells, trying to stop her but here I have a bravest moment to tell Claire right now.

"If my mom sees you here right now… Claire," I said angrily when they all turn at me, "you should be very shameful to yourself that you speak in your head that's got into you with full of hate inside of you. I wish…" I look at her except my family, sheriffs, and Karen, Focusing her face with a hatred. "I wish that you should never be exist here in real life. You've never listen to me. I tried to tell Sonny to stop racing with me anymore, but he'd told me a stupid ass begging, and then he's the only one who started racing." Greg turns to his mom, but the sheriffs are focusing me when my father is listening to me. "You think that I'm a liar to you? In my own eyes I swore an oath that I need to tell you a truth but calling me a liar seriously?"

"Stop-" Claire said softly but I begin cut her voice off back.

"You love me, Claire?" I ask her seriously. That is a simple question. Claire should never hate me as I am her stepson who I care her so much. She should care for me too, and for a family also including friends. She opens her mouth slowly as her tear is dropping. Claire looks at everyone first with a sorrowfully shock; I am focusing her only while I'm braving myself to end her raging madness on her head. Once she's done looking at them, she now stares at me, for one last time.

"I… love you, son," Claire said, skipping her breath like a hiccup.

"Then you should never hate your stepson who is telling you the truth," I tell her instead of yelling. "If you really wanna know what did happened back there earlier, then you should listen up, sheriff." Richard nods and then Devin brings out his small notebook with a pen from his coat pocket, and ready to write about my confession. Richard grabs his recording device on his left pocket and then clicks a red circle button to record all of my truthful eyes. "When Sonny and I were racing for one last time according to my best friend's begging, there was a cop car who was spotted us behind. I told him to give us a split so we can lose the cop's sight. But there was two of them. Both of us got split, and then the Monaco police car was chasing me, all the way to downtown. Once I faced the cop car dead ahead at downtown, I did a bravest way to stop pulling my muscle.

"The officer on his Monaco moved my near death experience and then got fender bender, landed on the diesel truck's hood and then on the street. I returned back where I was burned out on my Mustang, exited out of my car to save the officer on a damaged Monaco. He was injured badly, his arm was shredded and his head was bleeding critically. When I… saw him unconscious, sheriff," Richard, Devin, and everyone in here listens as they are understanding, Karen is already know what happened. "his car under the hood was on fire. I told a trucker to come by and help me get him out before the explosion, but the officer's seat belt was stuck as it attached. I grabbed my pocket knife to cut off the seat belt as fast as possible before all three of us were gonna blow like a grenade. As the trucker and I snatched the officer out of the car, pulling him away as far as possible…" I look at Karen next to me, she place her hand on my upper shoulder gently and then she nods. As I begin look at the sheriff's eyes, I've said one of the bravest thing, "Dodge Monaco exploded and all of us felt the heat from behind. We dropped the officer down slowly because of his injuries, I checked his pulse to make sure he's alive, but he okay. When I found the last of name on his upper left chest, I was fully in shock that I identified this man who is a father of a dog show member. His last name is 'Rogers', sheriff." Devin writes everything he must know like evidence on my truthful stanza. Richard opens both of his eyes and that includes Claire. Paul, Greg, and my father in together are sincerely looking at me like I'm going guilty to say.

"Before I left with my Mustang, I… told the trucker to call an ambulance and then I gave him fifty dollars for not to give information about me and my Mustang while I'm gone. In after the accident where Rogers are there, dying inside of his Monaco before I return there to rescue him. I made myself to revive him with a chance to get him out. If I were not return to the accident after the crash, then I would have become the criminal and responsible for leaving him behind with his fate and blown off into pieces. I'm not a criminal, sheriff. I did what I had to do to save Rogers from the crash site before the Monaco's explosion." Richard then nods to me while I am already done release my truth secret. Everyone in here has listened and forgives me. Claire in front of me is sobbing gently.

"If there is anything you would like to object about my truth, then you should prepare yourself that I shall tell the world that in my own sworn vision of truth does not lie." That is it. I'm done telling everyone the truth about what happened. "I'm done, sheriff." Richard stops recording, and every words I have is on the device and send every evidence I have to share for news broadcasting and the police. Especially the court if everyone thinks that I am a liar.

I come forward to Claire when she continues sobbing, I'm not gonna cry in front of her. My proof is hundred percent truthfully, and any proofs from someone else with objection is a meaningless and nothing to conquer my actions.

"If you gonna keep this up badly in front of your son who has listened to you hurtfully," I said to her softly with solemn, "then I'm gonna pack everything else, and then I shall run away again like you and dad told me that you were pregnant. I'll never return."

"David," Claire said sobbing.

"Look at my keys closely," I advise her, "one of my keys is from work. Like the way you said badly like 'rest of your life' for grounded, I'm probably will lose my job and my career. And it's gonna be your fault." I'm closely going wise. I can't imagine that I my career will soon be obliterated and my job will no longer in service of mechanic anymore.

"You only have two options, Claire," I said, "One: you bring me back my keys, then everything will commonly in peace and you will never threaten me again. Two: you can give my keys to the sheriffs to tow my Mustang, everything will go suffer and you can threaten me as long as you may live."

I look upon my step-mom's eyes while her tears begin to drop, my dad calls my name after I finish my courage words. I forgot about everyone else in here. Uncle Paul, Karen, Greg, dad, and the sheriffs right behind me. Before I move, everyone is like a statue that they keep staring at me like how I did my truthful feelings. I feel hurt inside of me, but I won't release in front of everyone inside of the living room. The television is currently broadcasting the news talking about the suspect's vehicle. The sheriffs should able to turn their recording device to the police, and that includes Noel Rogers to know I already saved his life, like a miracle.

"I need to be alone," I said, "you sheriffs can arrest me if you want to cuff my wrist. I'm not gonna know which options you will vote. I'm just… need some more space between me and Claire." And I face my step-mom's eyes for a last time, I can describe Claire's dress. "And the maxi dress of yours while I've been gazed about twenty minutes ago," I touch her softest silk upon my fingers, "that reminds me of my old friend laying outside." I move and leaving the living room, heading towards the back door where I shall sit next to my old friend outside on the garden with a stone where I paid my respect to the beautiful Irish setter who she first confronted me on the sadness rain.

_Sasha_.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Whoa__. I couldn't believe what David did his strong words to say truthfully about the accident and then stopped his step-mom's rage inside of her. I've felt sorry for him when he needed a better chance to share to sheriffs and his family about what happened before the accident tragedy. I thought Claire said to David that he will get grounded for a month if he races with Sonny again. But then, it gets twisted and then gets hurtful though. We don't know who was on the phone that called Claire before the TV turns on by David's step-mom. I'm sure Charlie saw his friend gone himself mad, but I think he's going to communicate to Abigail about her son's bravest moment and overheard the argument between David and Claire. I'm wondering what's gonna happen to his Mustang and his job. That's probably a mystery on this chapter I'm afraid. Well, let's find soon when David calms down and then Claire's strongly apology on the next chapter. Let me know how you feel about this chapter on the review. And please, no flames and negative reviews._

_GrayZeppelin_


	8. The Flea Bite Club

Chapter Eight

THE FLEA BITE CLUB

David:

Outside where I am at the back of my family's house, sitting next to my old friend's stone with flowers and roses including the memorable pictures of Sasha's, I look over one of her greatest happiness family pack on the picture I carry. There were only seven puppies who were existed and especially my guardian who I've known him until his death at Yellowstone from four years ago. Drake was my only best friend who had his own courage, brained as a smart canine to protect my family from the troubles. I just hope that his mother is watching me, sitting next to her stone. A light that comes from the sky above me where there is a placid to come for a new home, I reflect of an old friend watches me. Imagining how I gave the colorful flowers on a buried spot after Greg and I were concealed Sasha's body inside the man-made casket and then place all the dirts back together on a buried spot.

Around me is where all the leaves of trees everywhere, all the neighborhood houses who you can confront the positive people living in this area. Great place for garden actually, but here next to me is what I give those plants and flowers for Sasha. Everyone in this neighborhood has already know what happened to to my oldest friend past away from eleven years ago. I sudden check on my watch to know what time it is, but then, I've been outside for about an hour, according to my watch that says "3:25". Just then, the sheriff I see him is approaching from the back door, and standing there looking at me. I keep holding my Sasha's pictures as I can see his grip hand of what he carries something on there, something that I should know what happens next in my future. When Richard opens his hand, he shows my keys. Like I said I should not know the options from the vote. In everything what my family and the sheriffs including Karen inside must have been done heard my step-mom's choice. Richard throw my keys towards me and I catch it with my left hand.

Sheriff comes down and actually I raise myself up before I place my Sasha's pictures back next to the flowers.

"Such a bravery thing you did, David," Richard determines gently, "I've never seeing you anything like that before."

I can see what he is gently impress a little, but quite normal to calm himself down. I didn't speak back to him for seconds after he spoke.

"Look," he comes closer, "I know you two are not having a good time when you tried to stop your friend from racing. It's not your fault, you know. You've success your best to tell the truth to us about saving Roger's life."

"I'd been told Sonny to race another time but he always keep begging me for a chance," I said, "I felt bad inside of me because I shouldn't have done talk straight to Claire like that."

"Well," Richard said, "you had your chance to stop your step-mom's rage. I literally saw you handled-"

"I made her cry, sheriff," I regret, "this day was suppose to be better for me. I had enough of Claire's argument for what she cuts of my explanation, I really felt like my teeth gets close harder and spit everything I must to slit her words." I would have done something awful like anti-hero who is gone mad, mean, and actually a difficult time with not in a mood. I would need Sasha instead of Charlie to talk about me having a difficult time for the argument, my troubling from the past, and then Charlie who hasn't returned from four years ago to save me and my guardian at the Yellowstone. Sheriff in front of me thinks closer as I should never done anything to stop Claire. As all I need is to explain for no more lies instead of anyone like Claire and Sonny's mom pausing me and they both think I am a liar. I just felt like I want to move on somewhere where I can spend time with Karen like a family, my own family.

"Look," I tell Richard, "I should need myself to think that I must move along with Karen somewhere not far enough so I can have some space between me and Clare." I look at the sheriff's gently eyes as he pays attention close. "My parents already taken good care of me like… love since I was born. They are still thinking about me I am their kid still and not ready to leave. But I am not a kid anymore, sheriff. I'm just now a man who I must live with my love who she can calm my angerness down, and actually must always take good care of her for the future I must have kids like a family."

"I can see that, David," he said, understandable, "Claire, Greg, Paul and your father is your family still. But you must be patience until your time comes." Richard checks his silver pocket watch on his right pocket. "I can tell you what Claire had an urgent message before your mother passed away on the accident."

"Claire never knows my mom, sheriff." I said.

"But clearly," he said, "it's not that Claire never knows your mother, David. She wanted for you to keep you safe from trouble. Your father and Claire keeps a secret for somewhat you never know about Claire and your mother."

"A secret," I ask, gently puzzle.

"Yes," he notice.

"What is the secret that my family shouldn't tell me, sheriff?"

"Possibly a shocking moment," he explains. "A moment that in Claire's heart were undeniable to let someone else go who she loves more." Richard's left hand place on his pocket and picks something that I can recognize in seconds if I see something unexplained. Whenever the sheriff grabs something on his pocket, he gets a memorable pictures. On these pictures what Richard has, he gives it to me; as I see one pictures what I can recognize is Claire, the youngest woman. And next to her is what I can visual a friend of her she wears a beautiful gray shirt that has a square details on there, and a blue bandanna around her neck.

"The first picture was taken since you're five years old," Richard said as I am looking at the memorable picture. "The rest were all the years before you are born, and that includes the ones that you're around second to four years. I am sure you do not recognize these pictures when you were little." Richard comes closer as he should able to see the pictures of memories. I recognize all my family pictures except the ones I'm caring. I get confusion inside of my head as I am about to get startle if I look another pictures behind the first picture. The purple car right behind them, is a 1959 Impala.

"Who is that lady next to Claire, sheriff," I ask to sheriff when I look into his brown eyes.

"That, my dear," he says as he can identify this woman on a picture next to my step-mom, "is your mother." _My mother, _I think puzzling. "Your mom and Claire were having a good times when your father was having a birthday on that night. We were all there and that includes Roxanne. That night was a pleasant and even though your mother got her a good jokes to make us laugh."

I move the first picture to the next that I can see mom and dad where they both sat on a dining room and on a front of them is my father's birthday cake with a three kindles on there. I recognized that room from another house which is not far from here actually.

"I don't remember this but I remember this dining room, Richard," I tell him sarcastically. "Who send you the pictures?"

"Claire gave me her pictures in few minutes ago," he explain. "She wanted for you to have this with you when you are old enough. For that time, Claire was single on those early days and even though she is part of your family."

"I thought Claire doesn't know my mom, sheriff," I said worriedly.

"Claire needed a chance for your mom to stay close togetherly, David," Richard says to me as I can look at his brown eyes like a reflection mirror to see me. "Without her, she won't survive around San Francisco with no other friends. She has no family of hers to live. After your mother past away, all of us had to give us a chance for a secret that you should not know. But as all Claire told you when you were little, she said that your mother is in Heaven and she will be back very soon. You weren't there at your mom's funeral though, but your uncle and his friends were there with you at the old house."

I keep looking at other pictures of my mom and my family including their old friends. I can see young Father O'Connor wearing a white robe with a cross necklace next to my mom close to the church. That man is a catholic priest and a soldier who supported his friends on a 2nd Squad on this picture . He is luckily an American but possibly an Irish; Irish-American.

"What happened to her before she died," I ask Richard.

"It's… complicated and a long story to tell you how your mom died on the accident before that. When your mom left, she was being followed by some kind of a terrible threat. I concern that she was not alone and maybe someone was going after her with a mistake." Richard in front of me is giving me a truth where he is explaining the facts whatever he can try to finish his opinion. "When your mom was crashed the Chevy 10 on the accident, she was been crushed and looked terribly when all of us got there around ten minutes ago. Devin and I were have no explanation that your mom's Impala hardtop roof gets crushed all the way to her body where she was trapped and bleeded badly. There were no other eyewitness, but we all know that a Chevy 10 driver and his kid saw something unexpected. No other doubts on his case that they saw something much darker than the shadows on the streets. We have no other evidence to find who murdered your mother."

The pictures I carry reminds me of remembering my real mother from the flashbacks and even though I need to try to remember the party where my mom's last day of her life to celebrate my father's birthday. Richard looks at Sasha's stone and the flowers where her pictures are there lying next to the roses.

"Sasha's stone is perfectly shine well," Richard said while I look at his eyes. "I always kept remembering… my great hearted friend. I love my little girl everyday as she was my favorite canine on the early times." His face is going gently down and he looks at the purple flowers next to me on my right. At suddenly, Devin is on the back door outside, calling his partner to come at the SFPD headquarters.

"Richard," he calls him, "the headquarters is calling us. They said that we must head over there right now. I think the captain needs to speak with you." Richard turns to his partner and then he nods while Devin finished his words.

"Good," he said, "Wait for me outside on our Interceptor, Devin. I'll meet you there."

"Sure," he agrees and Devin closes the back door gently. Now Richard turns back to me while I put my step-mom's pictures on my right pocket. I think what Devin said to Richard that a captain must like to speak with him, and maybe… the cops wants to search my Mustang for some reason but Richard here in front of me can put a proof about my own eyes that never lies and saving Rogers's life from the crash site.

"You are going to have to stay here, David," he advice, "I need for you to stay put with your family until I can give your evidence to the SFPD. When the time has come, I will call Paul when I am finished and the cops will never search your car. I'll deal with my conversation to the captain and I will tell him what happened to you. When that happens, you will have a chance to clean your history of a reckless driver. And you are free to go to your friend's party."

"Thank you, sheriff," I thank him.

"You can keep the pictures of yours, David," he says, "keep it safe." I nod. Richard walks through the flower garden ahead of me as he can approach the back door on my family's house. One way that his final step is at the door while he opens gently, he turns his face towards me for a one final time. As I can see his focusing eyes that he can add more words to explain.

"Your stepmom loves you, David," Richard said to me. "Both your mom and Claire were very close enough on those early days like a friendship. They were actually… best friends as I can tell you now." I now understand about my mom and Claire. I never knew that Claire doesn't recognize my mom though. My family did a right thing to use their secret that they should never tell me about my mom and what was happened to her on the accident. If they were tell me a secret early on my child age years, and then I could have been shocked and crying out loud if like the sheriff said "no evidence to find who murdered" my mother. I should have said who was the driver and his kid. But something more mysterious upon my memory.

When the sheriff leaves from the door, I get the pictures out from my right pocket, and then I continually look over my mom and my family on these pictures that I should like to see and what was my mom look like back then before she died. I sit next to Sasha's stone, and the light upon the sky up there lightens me and Sasha's stone. I may believe who might shining me and I look at the sky that I can recognize who that be.

_Hey, mom, _I said.

* * *

Tara:

"We are never gonna find those puppies of yours, you hotshot," I said to that Afghan Hound rudely who she is very mean to my aunt Bess. My brother, Tiffany and I are walking around downtown San Francisco. I can see every humans on this area are much too fit and too many of them walking on the sidewalks.

"Would you relax, Tara," Ritchie calms my anger down. "Remember what aunt Bess told us that Tiffany is not mean anymore?"

"Yeah," I said to him, "we really heard our auntie alright. We should need to find some place else where fun is where daddy found an independence with uncle Itchy, brother."

"Like what," he ask.

"Like a canine bar for some reason, honey." I explain to Ritchie. But then Tiffany speaks.

"You mean The Flea Bites," Tiffany found her answer. But I tell her a miserably words with a dislike.

"What do you think, Tiffany," I tell her rude at once again. "You should go with Ritchie, find your puppies and then go far away from here instead of me, darlin'."

"We should stay focus to find the puppies, Tara," he advice to me when all three of us are watching both ways as we are about to walk on the street. "As we can do this together, the better we find them on a short time."

"Not this time honey," I tell him nicely, but then I sniff and I smell a double chili cheese burgers with onions and pickles somewhere close. "Looks like we're gonna have lunch, kids. I'm very hungry." I begin to run and releasing my tongue out because I am officially starving like I'm dying of hunger. My brother keeps calling me like worrying but he should focus the job to find those Tiffany's cousin's puppies before we leave back to Heaven. I chuckle too much as I keep smelling freedom of food. Man, I haven't been on Earth for years, good gracious.

As I'm ignoring my brother and Tiffany calling my name as I am a little busy finding the food around the corners of the streets, I found the alleyway on the far side of the street on my left. As I get there in the alleyway, I smell more food like pizzas, burgers, fries, and oh yes, ice cream! This alleyway filled with tons of garbages like leftover papers flying over, lots of trash bags on the trash cans everywhere on only sides, and then more foods like leftovers including the drinks on the ground. At suddenly, I see a retriever dog ahead and that's what I'm almost heading to the Flea Bites, my favorite. As I reach to the golden retriever, there is a large line, a lot of canines and two guards guarding over the entrance of the Flea Bite Club. I doubt these guys are don't like the way that no identifications means keep out, meaning like you shall not pass. _Darn it, _I said roughly when Ritchie and Tiffany stops by next to me and their breaths are inhaling and exhaling too much, good exercise fellas.

"Tara, what are you doing," Richie ask worriedly, "There's no time to stick around with the canines."

"C'mon, little brother," I tell him exciting, "we should relax and lets hangout with these mutts. I want to check this place out."

"That's not a good idea, Tara," the Afghan Hound said when she comes closer, "I don't think that Annabelle should see us wasting our time to find my cousin's puppies."

"Suit yourself, sweetheart," I said when I face her long face towards me, "you either come with me to the club or go find your puppies yourself. I am going for my father's style, Tiffany." I walk and getting in line behind the Golden Retriever. This line takes a bit about five minutes to empty the line but I'm not even sure about these mutt guards over there, a black pit-bull and the Rottweiler. They both wear a light green collar with silver spikes around their necks. This long and large carpet is below our paws as I can see. You have got to be kidding me, the rat comes to the entrance and these two guards wants to see the identification, but the rat refuse to show his own ID. A Rottweiler picks the rat's tail with his right paw, sniffing around, and then actually throws the rat all the way to the trash can straight down the alleyway right behind us, and lands inside. Wow, perfect score.

Around five minutes later, the line's empty and then all three of us are on the line and then the guards are expecting us to show our identifications. We have no IDs but only what we carry is our collars with guardian angel tags.

"You sure about this, sis," Ritchie ask me gently as he comes closer to my right ear. "These guards are going to kick us out if we have no IDs in front of them."

"Don't worry, Ritchie," I tell him to stay calm, "this guards will identify us to go pass through them."

"How," he ask again.

"With this, sweet pie," I show and point him my guardian angel tag. The Pit bull clears his throat as I can hear him. And then I tell my brother to watch this one. As I step in, two guards approach me and stop at around one feet away from me.

"How you doing, princess," the Rottweiler said nicely.

"Hi there, big guy," I greet him, "how's it going?"

"Just tough times," he said to me, "I really need to eat my ice cream back there. I should have been living in a bartender."

"Sorry," I apologize, "I've felt bad when I accidently ate one of my dad's human pal's vanilla ice cream. I'm just an ice cream lover."

"You have your ID, miss," the Pit bull said.

"Oh yes," I nod. "I have my own identification as you may recognize this one here on my neck." I show them my guardian angel tag. As they can see a purple jewel that shines up, One of the guards are in shock.

"Oh my…" The Rottweiler opens his eyes widely, "Ernest, look at that!"

"Impossible," Ernest said, his eyes goes wider as I can see his pupil going bigger, so cute, "what is that suppose to be, Gerry?"

"I don't know," Gerry confuses as he shakes his head. "Wait a minute, are you one of these guardian angels, miss."

"Yes sir," I nod to Gerry, "and my two accompanies are here with me. We are from Heaven, guys."

"_Híjole_," the pitbull goes insanely exciting. "Gerry, we have found the guardian angels!"

"I know, _hermano_," Gerry said, "we should let them in."

"Thanks, boys," I positively smile towards them, and I use my right paws using a thumb's up.

"Anytime, _señorita_." Ernest said. Ritchie comes and then gets jealous. Tiffany face goes gasping like "Oh my God". Yeah, I ignore her face as I can focus my little brother's face that he gets smiling.

"I told you," I tell my brother.

"I guess you got a magic touch, Tara," Ritchie said, "I shall do that some other day."

"Yeah, you can do that if the mexicans are here on other days." I tell him happily. The country songs is playing when we all are coming in close ahead of us. But then, as I hear something unexpected like a barking, Tiffany's puppies is right behind our six. Tiffany calls all of their names like "Wolfy, Cindy, George, Sammy, Thomas, and Carol." All the puppies are going wildly and happily as they gather themselves and gently tackling Tiffany with a play. All of them are wagging their tails like they all are happy. I'm wondering how did these puppies knows Tiffany are here.

"Guys," I tell the guards, "Tiffany's puppies are here with us. You can let them pass."

"_Si," _Rottweiler said, meaning "yes." "Puppies are here to enter free. No worries, madam."

"Thank you, guys," Tiffany smiles at the guards actually. As we all are heading inside the Flea Bites with Tiffany's puppies, there is a full wide area and full of these canines are sitting down the mahogany tables, other dogs are sitting the high chair next to the bartender's table, drinking wine, eating their foods, and there is actually the band I see them playing a country blues song. I can see what all these dogs ignore the songs because they might say like boring, and too sleepy. I don't care about how good or bad that song is, but the tunes of guitars and piano are doing great and even the cowboy singer sings pretty well. We are like standing there like there is no room to space in, I can't possibly think that none other canines need a share to all of us on this area. I can see the puppies over there at the playground next to small fence at the other side. Tiffany's pups are going shaking because I think this place are going cold as an ice. What did they have in here? An A/C?

"Hey Tiffany, look," I point to the playground as I can tell Tiffany, "there is a lot of puppies over there playing a recess. You can send your cousin's kids over there and they can decide for them to play with other puppies."

"That's a good idea," Tiffany agrees. "I'll watch them playing as I am going with them."

"Come on, Ritchie," I tell him to join me, "let's check the bartender out. I'm kinda thirsty."

"Alright," he nods. When the song continues, one of the audience on any tables are saying to the band like "Hey, play another song, dammit!". Like I said, I don't care about how good or bad that song is. But I'm just enjoying what this band are playing. But hey, I'm only like rock songs because I am actually a rock star fan. As Ritchie and I are closing in on a bartender's table, only two canines are leaving their chairs. So we both have our chance to sit and wait when the bartender comes. Richie and I can see these pictures of a missing canines ahead while we sit. The bartender is sincerely getting the Rolling Rock beers to the co-bartender. This mahogany table looks hardened and softer that I can feel how comfort this is as I touch it with my both paws.

"You like country songs are you, Tara," Ritchie questions to me to know what I like. Oh boy.

"What do you expect, Ritchie," I ask him as I open my both paws, "I am a rock and roll fan over here."

"I can see that," he said. "You're just only like rock songs all the time."

"Have you even listened to Led Zeppelin, Ritchie," I ask him about the English rock band. "My dad once told me that his human pal loves that band."

"I've heard couple of their songs before," he said sarcastically. "But these humans are doing good on these days."

"All of these bands like the Doors, Black Sabbath, KISS, Scorpions, all of them are going awesome, brother."

"I love KISS," my brother said, "those make up men they played one of their song I like the most is 100,000 years."

"Hell yeah!" I yell gently.

"Tara," Ritchie ask and looks at me awkwardly.

"Sorry," I feel short as I am putting my both paws on my eyes. "I forgot about those bad languages I am not suppose to say that when I am an angel."

"Well," Ritchie thinks, "you are not the only one. But we made our mistakes and especially the angels who were terribly forgot about the rules up there."

"Much likely," I said honestly, "but just plenty of them and that includes me when I got myself cussed accidentally." Just then, I see a similar canine bartender's face. I keep thinking to her face like almost sky blue eyelids on both of her eyes, her hair looks the same as one of my mother's partner back then. She comes over to us and then starting to welcoming us with a greedy.

"Howdy, my new customers," the bartender greets. "Welcome to the canine's best anti-fleas here in San Francisco."

"That seems a best place since my father and my mother used to work here," I said nicely. This bartender in front of me looks very similar. My mother's eyes should be concern how I can identify this one quickly. "I am likely to present my little brother here next to me, this is Ritchie."

"How are you doing, sir," the bartender said as her paw shakes my brother's paw, "you look kind of nervous."

"Yeah," I said, "his feeling right now looks closely like one of my uncles who doesn't like my father's plans." The bartender stares to Ritchie. Her face is like she is gonna shock and even though her face is look like one of my mother's old friend of hers. "He's just look like to me is his uncle who always scratch himself when the fleas are going madly for it."

"You mean Itchy, miss?" the bartender question.

"Absolutely," I said, "you know him?"

"A little," she said sarcastically when her paws she carry a wrapping napkin, "my sister was once told me about him that he is one of the guardian angels and that includes to his long time friend he helped him out for the club." I can see her point, she may notice my uncle a little but I clearly cannot search one of my mom's worker in Heaven. Once her beautiful green eyes looks at both of our guardian angel pins on our collars, she opens her narrowly eyes gently when she looks to both of us. "Looks like you both are angels, my new friends."

"Well," Ritchie said, "that's what we are come from Heaven and my big sister here just wanna come over and just stick around for a canine hangout."

"You see the Afghan Hound over there at the playground," I point to the recess where Tiffany is with her cousin's puppies are playing, "she is an angel. Her name is Tiffany,this one is with us and she needs her help in order to save her cousin's puppies from troubles."

"Really," the bartender said when she is continually carrying the napkin as she is cleaning the glass cup on her left paw.

"Our boss from Heaven offered both of us as her assistance," Ritchie gives details, "Tiffany has her cousin's puppies and both of us must take them to the safe place as far as possible before any mutts will come after them."

"What happened to the puppies," she ask.

"I can say is that the puppies were been threatened by some kind of bad canines," I tell her.

"That sounds horrible," she said worriedly.

"To me that sounds definitely horrible," I said. "The puppies will be fine as long as Ritchie, Tiffany and I are defending the puppies." Just then, my brother is staring at the pictures of a missing canines there behind the bartender.

"What happened to the dogs, miss?" he said to her, "I notice few of them up there." The bartender turns her face around as she can explain about them.

"Those canines up there were been here for the last few years," the bartender said. "The others we've been searched them on the streets of San Francisco. But then, we would not know what was happened to them actually. Here, there is one of my customers who saw one of the missing canines that was snatched and then quickly disappeared."

"Who's your customer," I demand.

"Well," the bartender said, "a white chihuahua over there next to the hot rod car saw one of the snatcher who caught one of the old friend of hers. In her eyes of what did she saw was hardly can tell as a body from the shadows."

"A body from the shadows you say," I determine.

"Something like that," the bartender said sarcastically as she gives a glass cup to her co-bartender next to her, "There are many questions that needs to be answered. But for the last few years ago, I can't search my sister, she was used to work here and then offered for me as I am in charge to take good care for this Flea Bites as a bartender. When I was in charge for a least a day or two, I can't find my sister. I checked her house, her old friend's house, and even the backdoor where she was used to have a bedroom with two baseball bats in there."

"What was your sister's name," Ritchie demand, I touch my brother's shoulder and I point him at one of the pictures of missing canines. On the board there, her sister name is 'Gerta'.

"Gerta," I said her sister's name, "she was used to be one of my mom's worker here. My mom's old friend." I can see the bartender's frown face as she nods. Her paw get close to her mouth as I can see one tear of her eyes comes out. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to start something bad-"

"Oh no," she shakes her head gently, "it's not like that. I'm always going worried all the time and haven't seen her for years."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ritchie respects, "With all due respect, ma'am. Tara and I haven't seen one of our brothers as my dad's human pal was with him. We don't know he is in another place like far away from Heaven."

"What's your name, miss," I question her.

"My name is Mia," she identify her name when she wipes her tear, "Gerta use my name for our old mother."

"That's a good name, Mia," I tell her nicely.

"Every dogs loves my name," Mia said. "Even though that name sounds more hotter than every female names to any gentlemen."

"I can see that," Ritchie said, I get an awkward face towards him as in my head gets a note that I said myself, _No you don't,_ and then Ritchie next to me goes another words, smiling, "You know what I mean, Tara."

"Aye," I determine, "my brother is a fine gentle dog right here."

"Of course he is," Mia agrees, "he looks cute as I imagine."

"And how about me," I get a good look on Mia. She determines more as Mia should think positively and then her words now are look better than my brother of a word "cute".

"You look gorgeous to me, Tara," she said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mia," I thank her nicely.

"Tara gets curious and sometimes a jealousy in which is a small bad habit inside of her but there is nothing to worry about," Ritchie gets explanation to Mia. "She is still in the light where she can enjoy our uncle flying in Heaven and do anything however she likes."

"What's Heaven look like," Mia said as she gets a bottle of wine next to her, and uses the can opener to open the cap on the top of a wine bottle. Now that's a good question.

"Well," I said as I can think lightly, "as I can believe what is Heaven look like, are… pleasant, a mother's nature… brighter than here actually, and then… peace."

"That's what I like to see," Mia comes smiling and gives both of us a small glass cup, and place a wine next to both cups. "I should very likely to come up there." Just then, a co-bartender who is a gray pitbull, comes over and ask Mia.

"Hey Mia," he said, "Do you know where you hide the bud lites are? The bottles on the line are empty."

"Bud lites are at the back door, honey," she said, "on the top corner to the left where there is a stack and you'll see the box that says 'Bud Lites'."

"Thanks, Mia," his right paw lands her upper shoulder gently, and then leaves.

"No problem," she said. Whenever the Pitbull leaves and goes searching the box of "Bud Lites", I can see her face that she is continually worrying. I know the feel inside of her, but there is inside of are more courage like strong. But there maybe that her sister just told Mia that she needs to be strong when Gerta is not here anymore or went missing like Mia said that she can't find her. Just then, my brother gets a wine that was open and pours in a glass cup. I doubt that he won't feel the tasty liquid that we are ghost as what Uncle Itchy said to my dad long time ago.

"Ritchie," I call his name, "can you go check on Tiffany and her cousin's puppies for me? Let me know how they are doing."

"Gotcha," he said when he drank a bit of wine, and then goes to the recess shortly. I guess we are not ghost actually. The band finishes the song as one of the audiences says "Well finally", and I hear Mia's breath that gets loose, like a sigh.

"His face is get reminding me of Charlie," Mia said as she gets describing my brother as my father.

"Oh yes," I said, agreed. "He looks definitely like my father." As everyday I can see Ritchie, his face is look like my old dog. More likely as my uncle, and his voice are more sounding like my father all the time. As I can see Mia's face, she gets greedy. Nothing else upon her gets troubling except her worries about Gerta. I can have a plan and I should offer my boss a chance for all angels to find their loved ones and that includes the canines that went missing also.

"Mia," I call her, "My brother and I will find those missing canines. But that's not what I am doing right now. As soon as we accomplish to save the cousin's puppies, Ritchie and I will talk and offer my boss for a favor about the missing canines and that includes the missing people to search them all." Mia nods as she can understand my words completely. "When time comes, there will be a miracle that will deliver a light where the skies are shine. And the light will bring you a love one."

"You promise me you'll find my sister for me," Mia ask strongly. I touch my guardian angel pin upon my neck.

"In my sworn," I said, "a guardian angel will have a promise." She nods for one last time. her face gets smile like a very positive canine. "I promise. I will find your sister." I grab a wine, pouring in a glass cup ahead of me as Mia watches me. When I finish pour in, I carry a cup.

"I will do a necessary to complete your promise," I tell her. She gets another glass cup and should like to drink a wine. She she finishes pouring in her cup, both of our paws we carry the glasses of cup that fills a wine inside, gently cling.

"You'll do what you must," she said strongly. Both of us drink wine, and I get a swollen face hardly when I taste a strong liquor in my mouth and swallow quickly. No so bad, but too strong to drink this because wine is much alcohol and so does the beers, tequila, and more except soda drinks.

"You have my word," I said. When someone calls her name, she smiles towards me and then says if there anything I would like, she will deliver the drinks, fast food, and even desserts here. Oh yeah, I should have an apple pie, or Oreo ice cream to taste. There is what I can actually eat the most, my father's human pal's ice cream I accidentally ate. I can see Ritchie spending time with Tiffany and her cousin's puppies at the recess. I won't get mad because both of them keep talking, but just thinking about where the puppies will be safe far from San Francisco. Heaven is more safe than Earth. I can hear the announcer, he says that the show will bring the classic jazz brothers of the blues tonight at around eight o'clock here in the Flea Bites. I've sensed something in a nature of San Francisco. A lot stronger than my family, I can feel the presence of my old man who is my always a sheriff pal as I watch him everyday… Richard.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Looks like Tara will search Mia's sister Gerta who went missing. She will do her promise when the angels finish the mission and Tara and Ritchie will talk to Annabelle about the missing canines at the Flea Bites that was shown at the bartender side. This gets strange that people also went missing and that includes the canines also. Sorry for the delay, this one takes awhile and making sure this has to know what's happening to Tara, Ritchie, Tiffany and her cousin's puppies. There's more will come, stay patience. The next one is where David and Karen gets to the party at the Cannery Square with Greg when David has been there before with Charlie, Sasha and Itchy that they all sang Easy Street in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. Stick around. Later._


	9. The Cannery - Night Moves

Chapter Nine

THE CANNERY / NIGHT MOVES

I got myself ready before Richard will call uncle Paul to free myself leaving with Karen as we will go see my old friend Bobby at the Cannery Square. Doesn't matter I take another shower but I've done that earlier in a morning to go help John for the groceries. I kept wondering who called my mom during the news that was broadcast as like a female voice on a phone who is terribly got mad. I'm in a bedroom where above me I can see four of my favorite bomber planes, I remember the time that Charlie and Itchy used a story about the society of a human who confronted a dog. A dog that supports their man's best friend like what a T-Rex dinosaur comes closer to the cave, and the got grabs the stick with a fire so the dinosaur will not approach me as its meat for a purpose. Even though a dog looks a guardian but also as a protector. Every time I see my old computer on my deck ahead, Charlie helped me out by finishing my project while Itchy tells a story about the society of the canines.

My clock says around 7:30 as soon as I hear uncle Paul from downstairs as Karen is with Greg at the living room. My dad stepped out earlier though, he went to go see John at his red apartment, I'm sure Sarah, Samson and John returns home that the way Karen's father said they will return home at around dusk in which is now. I raise myself up, grabbing my keys on my desk, wearing my dark red with white varsity jacket and I exit my room, going downstairs as I will see Paul talking to sheriff on the phone. When I reach there closer to the kitchen where I can see him talking on the phone, he probably knows that I'm already clean my charges by Richard and Devin. They must have talked to the captain on the police headquarters at downtown. I see my stepmom in a living room with Karen and Greg, watching "Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry" on television. Karen wears her purple nightgown dress with a tie behind her neck, Claire helped my lady out earlier when I went to my room about two hours ago. My love looks amazing she wears, what a fashion polyester dress I like. Paul next to me puts the phone away when he finished the conversation to the sheriff.

"David," he says my name, "Richard and Devin has cleared all the charges of yours. Fortunately, the police will never find your beauty Mustang outside."

"Ok," I nod, "Karen and I will head to the Cannery Square as we'll celebrate my old friend's birthday."

"How old is your friend," he ask me.

"Um… twenty three years," I said thinkfully. I was born in a year before Bobby exists next year often. I'm older than him actually, but as a year older just like my best friend Sonny.

"Can Bobby can sing like Elvis," he demand, Bobby was a singer in his early ages like around pre-kinder as his voice was bit annoying, too much reckless like irritating.

"Bobby's a poor singer back then, Paul," I explain him, "he's no longer a singer."

"Oh yeah," he pops his head, "I remember we were there at the cafeteria's show to see all children and Bobby there, you remember?"

"Yeah," I nod again, scoffing, "they've won him as the worst singer in school."

"I should like to see him singing at once again, big boy," Paul said, "me and my guys were laughing and crying out loud because we all think we have a comedian in there."

"Looks like it," I agree, "more funnier than everyone else but Bobby should become a comedian while he sings worst, Paul." I come forth to living room and I turn back to uncle Paul for a last time."We should offer him a place where all comedians there talking jokes and brings all of us laugh out loud like crying." Just then, Paul smiles and gently laughing while I ask Karen that is she ready. I see her face, a makeup around her face, looks beautiful like Claire does. She agrees while she stands up but my brother Greg goes on a gently complain.

"Hey," he said, "why can't you let your little brother invite me in?"

Just when Karen and I turn, Greg cross his arms and his expression goes wildly open his mother's eyes.

"Well," I hardly think that the workers at the Cannery won't let the youngest ones enter in, but much mistakenly to kick them out for a reason because they are not like adults, but Greg is a young adult. "I don't think the Cannery Square will let you in. But there is a guard outside who will know what is your age."

"I wanna go there," he excites, begging as he stands up, "I want to hangout with you both and go see Bobby."

"Not a chance, brother," I command him nicely, "you are not eighteen yet."

"I should pretend to be eighteen years old, David," he said before he comes closer to me and Karen. "If you leave me behind guys, I'll never celebrate your old friend's birthday." He's like a special inside of him, a begging person, must understand what he needs and wants, and also what is up to him from the trouble. I look around as Paul and Claire are staring at me. Ok, my little man, you got me there.

"Alright," I tell him, "get yourself ready. You are not going anywhere while you're wearing a sleepy clothes on."

"Right," Greg agrees, and he runs to the stairs and his thumping feet goes faster like in a rush. Karen and I will wait outside whenever he comes straight through the entrance door and show himself nicely. Claire looks at me like his son will not going to drink anything that gets alcoholic.

"Don't worry," I said to her, "he won't taste funny drinks." A funny drink I said, meaning beers, wine, and whisky. "We'll keep an eye on him." Just then, Claire nods as Karen goes to the door and heads to my Mustang car over there outside. I approach and I give a hug while she is smiling a me, next I whisper to her on her ear, "I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay, son," she said, "I was in tempered and gotten myself misunderstood while I got angered towards you."

"I know," I said respectfully when our arms move away.

"I should never get mad at you," Claire apologies, "I would want to understand what was going on to you and I should have listened to you on the other way. It's just…"

"It's alright, mom," I tell her, "everything's healed already. It's not your fault."

"Yeah," she said nicely as she place her hand to my cheek, "I'm still can't believe you're sounded like your old woman." Like my mother. "And especially your old man." Like my father. Both elements I have has a lot more complex to my mom and dad. "Your mom wanted for me to stay safe with you. By whatever the cost I need."

"I understand," I said. "I know you always protect me everyday as you needed to. You are a great stepmom, I love you."

"I love you too, son," she said happily while her other hand goes to her chest where her warming heart lives. "I'm always will be."

"I'm gonna head back to my house," Paul said as he moves on the door, "my wife is expecting me to return. It's dinner time. Have fun at the party, David."

"Take care, Paul," I said when he opens and says before he leaves.

"You too, prince," Uncle Paul said. After that, he close the door and leaves. Mainly, I only focus to my stepmom's eyes while she forgives me. And I accept her forgiveness and I give a forgiveness to her. That represents we must get ourselves a care. When we have mistakes, then we allow ourselves fix our mistakes. After we finished fixing our mistakes, then we move along when Claire and I both understand our point so we can know what was going on, and be more reasonable.

"I'm wondering who called on a phone during the news," I said.

"About that," she said and then Claire begins to explain, "on a phone during the news, honey. Sonny's mom called in and started complain and said I would know who was driving on your car." I knew it, Sonny's mom. "Don't worry, David. Your dad and I will confront to your best friend's family tomorrow, and we should do what it takes to find out what was the meaning of them that goes complaining about you for some reason. Is there any complains from them?"

"Only a friendship's problems," I tell her, "but no big deal."

"Ok," Claire nods while her face is getting a brainstorm about Sonny's parents. "We'll figure something out. You can go. Have some fun with your friends. Be careful out there, son." I nod.

"Yeah," I agree. I give one last hug as I much give love to Claire. Just then, I head through the door and I turn back to Claire for just a second. "I know what a big brother needs to watch over his little brother, mom. He will be ready when he's look like me in time. Say hi to my dad for me when he returns home."

"Yes, captain," she present arms like in a military.

"We'll be home at around ten o'clock," I said to her importantly. I see Greg jumping on stairs as he rushes towards me. "Come on or I'll bail you behind, Greg."

"I'm going," Greg rushes, "let's head to the party. Shall we?" Greg goes jogging and heads down to Mustang as my love Karen is next to my car outside. I tell Claire bye, and then I close the door, locking as I can make this door go safe. After that, I approach Karen and Greg at my Mustang.

"Fasten your seat belt, kids," I tell them both, shouting gently, "It's gonna be one hell of a good party for Bobby!" I get in as Karen moves the seat next to me when Greg comes in towards the back seat behind me, and then Karen sits and closes the door. I turn on my purring Mustang, and I go for a burnout at once again when I reach the stop sign ahead of us.

We all went to the Cannery Square, from here to my house takes around twelve minutes to head back. I see everyone everywhere as I can tell what they all partying harder than normal ways. The stereo plays the song "Xanadu" from Rush as all of us jamming, there is much crowded around this area as they all spend time together with their own friends, like colleagues, old friends, and more. I see couple of Bobby's friends like Carl from Sonny's roommate in college, Leon Lawrence from the baseball team in elementary school, and more. The rest like Alex, Sonny, Joseph from China who lives in a Chinatown here in San Francisco and for his only trust is always me because we are great friends since youngest days in school. He can still talk to my friends couple, but he always talks to me more as I am his great friendship as his American trust.

Karen, Greg, Sonny, Alex and I sit next to Bobby, his younger brother Nathan who he always do his own hobby like shooting by their uncles, Joseph, Leon, and Martha. Martha is an old sister of my good friend Bobby. She was used to have one of a leg injured pup before name Timmy, one of Charlie and Sasha's greatest friends. Bobby wears a nice Black Sabbath T-Shirt as he likes the heavy metal band most of the time, fancy blue jeans, a lord's prayer necklace like mine, and a great nike shoes. His sister wears the same T-Shirt as Nathan and Bobby wears, and Joseph always likes to wear black shirts as his only style we wants we wear. All of us around the table are drinking a great whisky except Greg drinking a soda Sprite. All of us are laughing what Bobby said some dumb ideas when he was in a coma and escapes the hospital with no other clothes on; just kidding.

"Oh man," I shake my head, smiling and chuckling while the others are chuckling also. "that's one hell of making a good time here."

"Should I make more laughs while I drink some more whisky, mate," Bobby is barely drunk. "'cause I could make all you a fancy dolly in each every one of you… on this table."

"You must be jokin'," Sonny said, holding his cup of whisky. "My grandfather spent some time with some _muñeca. _Trust me, this guy is nuts I can tell you that."

"Man," Leon shakes his head, "my grandma always keeps talking to me about I keep spending time with my dolly from third grade. I haven't seeing my dolly for fifteen years."

"You haven't," I ask him.

"No," he refuse, "Not in my next a thousand years from now. I prayed all this time to find my new lady."

"C'mon man," Sonny begs," there's a lot of ladies out here around Cannery, and there is only one who will find you that makes interesting."

"He's right," I said, holding Karen on my lap when I drink the whisky. "You'll have to find one by yourself and one of these ladies will soon look at you smiling at anytime."

"Should I worry about mine," Nathan ask.

"Nah," Greg shakes, "I have many worries I must find one if I were entertainer."

"Yeah," Karen nods, punch gently to Greg's right shoulder, "you should be more worry than us, Greg." Just then, Leon's shocking face has found.

"Oh God," Leon goes nervous, "there's one I am looking at right now."

"I ain't turning, Leon," I tell him, "I think God has found you a great gift." Ahead of me, Bobby, Martha, Nathan and Sonny looks at a very special woman right behind us. Something more romance of what Leon has new one.

"Oh yeah," Leon nods, "That one's very large. I can't stay here, man." He drinks a last whisky, and then he rises up quickly. "I'm gonna make her smile what I got!" I see him running at the back while the people around us are walking. I have failed because I suppose not to turn. Now I see Leon's newest love interest wearing a nice sky blue dress over there. Now that's a nice lady for Leon. I turn back and I ask something incredibly idiot.

"Should we all even worry about his dolly from third grade," I ask. Next, Bobby spits his whisky and starts to laugh as the other around me including Karen.

"Now that's a good one, bro," Sonny chuckles, "real funny, dude." Next, Karen whispers on my ear, telling me that we should spend ourselves some time over there at the coast close from here. At suddenly, Carl who is a great colleague friend of Sonny's, calls my best friend.

"Hey Sonny," Carl shouts "you wanna race, man? We got our opponents on our way now!"

"Sure," Sonny nods to Carl, "be right with you, Carl."

"How you lovebirds been going," Carl waves both me and Karen. "What's good, buddies?"

"Looking good there, Carl," I said to him when Sonny gets up. "We should stick around here some other time."

"Yeah man," Carl nods, "It's been too long, lad." Sonny grabs a whisky drink for a one last time, and then leaves with Carl. But as Sonny turns back while I call his name, Karen tells him commandingly as she would want for him to drive safely.

"I'll see you around," Karen said. "you better drive safety and don't get yourself to drunk out there."

"As you wish," Sonny shouts, "I'll see you around." At suddenly, Carl and Sonny left the Cannery Square. Bobby drinks more whisky as we wants to take a double because this is his own party. He has too much invites as all of his great friends including his colleagues. I can see Leon sitting next to his new love interest over there at the Jack's bar inside. Greg confirms finishing his Sprite drink as he tells Nathan to go with him to see the racing over there where Sonny and Carl will begin to start racing with opponents.

"Hey Greg," I said as my half brother turns, "you boys look after yourselves. Bobby, don't get yourself drunk. Take it easy on your cup, for me."

"I'll do my best," Bobby smiles, nodding as he listens. "By the way, thanks for the gift you guys for bringing me the happiest moment of my life. Love you all."

"Have fun, mate," I said, "Watch over him, Martha."

"Absolutely," Martha nods. They all getting themselves up as Nathan, Greg, Bobby, and Martha are going to see Sonny and Carl over there on the street where they will begin racing at any moment. "you coming, Alexis."

"Yeah," Alex said, rising up and sees both of us. "Are you two lovebirds wanna see Sonny and Carl?" I think for a second, but Karen whispered to me as she would want for me to stick around with her for a while.

"Sorry, Alex," I apologize her, "I gotta stay close with Karen for awhile. We'll be right at the coast over there close enough."

"Alright," she nods. "I'll keep an eye on Greg."

"Have fun," Karen said.

"Look after yourself, both of you," she shouts. Just then, we rise after I agree to Karen as we can lead us to the coast. I hold her shiny hands as we all go exit the Cannery Square as the rest of the people are currently hanging themselves out around us. In each people ahead, I give a chance to say to excuse us in order to let them all give us some space as we are leaving Cannery. We get on my Mustang as I can move from Leavenworth St. to Jefferson St on the right towards the end where Karen and I can spend ourselves at time at the coast, the coast where we can actually see the harbor boats including the island of Alcatraz.

There is so many cars parking on this road while we are on Jefferson St., I found a parking spot area where I can see a postal board in front of us after I reverse first and then turn there. The pictures on a postal board on front of us have many pictures of a missing people with names each. Somehow, I've seen only one person who was rich and very common, she was with Charlie and Itchy on a huge mansion after Itchy was been taken by a little curiosity girl. She's now grown enough and I haven't seen the rich woman for about seven years. Ronny told me once that he has a great love for a family, a sister who was very rich, her name is Maxine; the youngest sister of Ronny.

"Have you given any thoughts about Maxine," Karen said as we are on a coast, walking on a sand as plenty of people sits on a sand. enjoying the fire like camping. I see three women riding on their bikes on the sidewalk. But I keep thinking about Ronny's sister on a board behind us.

"Maxine was actually the one who confronted Itchy first, and then Charlie at her mansion long time ago," I said to Karen, remembering what Charlie told me about many memories he has including Itchy. "She must have been got curious that Maxine loves the mutts as her only favorites."

"Was that supposed to be Ronny's sister, right," she ask surprisingly.

"Yeah," I nod as we approach the good spot where we can see the Alcatraz over there after we found a small fire with mahogany dead ahead. I think somebody leave their fire on and then left. Not sure they are here or not. "Ronny told me he has a sister who was very rich since our freshmen year. But we don't know what exactly happened to her, only as we know she's been missing for seven years."

"I feel sorry for Ronny," Karen said, "I hope Maxine is gonna be okay when she's been gone."

"I hope she will," I said, we sit down on a sand as the fire continually lighten. Karen's dress is not expensive when all four of us were on a store to go buy gifts for Bobby. At suddenly, Karen and I hear a sudden burnout over there at the Cannery Square, Carl and Sonny starts racing against opponent racers as their engines goes louder, and then leaves.

"Sonny's going to get himself trouble if his parents finds out," Karen said.

"I know," I said. I hear a radio behind us, the song from Rush finishes and goes onto the next song. I hear a nice acoustic guitar strings on a radio, I recognize this song that releases three years ago. Bob Seger's Night Moves album. This song what Karen and I hear, is much comfortable to dance as our song is equal to a romantic. Bob Seger songs are look great like Hollywood Nights, Night Moves which is we are hearing right now, and so on.

"Oh my," Karen surprises.

"I always keep thinking that stars are like souls all around us," I said, looking towards the night living skies. "Charlie's daughter used to love watching the skies above us as she was like to see colorful lights.

"My dad shows me the living stars at once," Karen said. "If we could actually come over to these stars one day, then there will have any newest lives like we could encounter."

"I know," I nod, "Even though we cannot touch the dancing lights up there because… it's very far as we know. Soon from other generations like maybe thousand years from now, we could have a traveling light as we should be there very soon. Takes years to let the scientist make notes." Tara was very excited when Charlie took her a very great place to go see the great Milky Way galaxy on the edge of a rim at the night sky. In each minutes and hours, the night skies of dancing light always moves the Earth which we stand spins slowly. There, at the night skies have a dark side of the moon, glimmering as shining every cities can show how beautiful this moon has.

"Back there at your house," Karen said when she touches her purple gown dress, "you were looked so brave enough. I know how terrible that was. I would know who called your stepmother once we watched the news."

"Claire told me on the phone call was Sonny's mom," I said truthfully, "I guess she doesn't want me around while her son goes closer as I am. I didn't want for Sonny's mom to go misunderstanding, I need for her to understand me to know that Sonny and I are great friends and we must think about ourselves to be careful out here in San Fran, and more troubles we were."

"What does his mom think right now," Karen ask worriedly.

"Well," I think, "she always think that I'm racing with her son all day. But Sonny was the only one who started racing earlier as his much desire for me to come with him for more craziness we are."

"Too much complains, right," she guessed correctly.

"Right," I nod to Karen. Just then, I hear a voice coming right behind me. Someone calls my name gently as the wind starts messaging me. _David,_ the wind speaks softly. I turn slowly while the gentle wind blows the tree leaves gently dead ahead as I am standing up. "What is it?" I hear Karen, asking after she stand up.

"Wait right here," I tell her, "Someone's calling me." I walk through the sand, heading to the trees after the wind has just spoke. Someone is watching me and Karen while we are having a conversation there. But, as I get to the trees, I look around and the leaves are blowing by the winds. I see something closely on a tree ahead, standing next to it. I found a German Shepherd, this one sits and watches both of us, Charlie. His body is visual by the moonlight for a short time.

His body is disappearing, I keep moving forward as I am about to say to him, but then, he vanishes. _Charlie, _I ask, puzzling. His face looked smiling as he misses me. I believe he was startled seeing me as I am now a grown up man, and to me is that I want to ask him why he has not return for the last four years. I even prayed as I needed Charlie to save me and his son Drake over there at the Yellowstone. _Why you didn't returned to us,_ I said myself as I am talking to Charlie. Next, I return back to the coast as Karen is looking at me like she worries.

Whenever I arrive to Karen, she must have sensed the presence before I was able to head the trees behind me.

"Was that Charlie, David," she guesses correctly. I look up to her and she doesn't see my guardian angel.

"You saw him right," I ask her.

"No," she shakes her head. "this gets strange that you are seeing Charlie everyday like he wanted to meet you again."

"I've seeing many things you cannot see them inside of my head," I said, explaining as she understands.

"I know what you saw," Karen said, patting her hand to my shoulder. "Your old friends from the street, and your mother. I know it's not the time to see Charlie right now."

"I can't let him see me like I am in trouble right now that he is watching me," I tell Karen, "I want for him to understand what I've been changed since he hasn't shown up at the Yellowstone. I thought the angels should never lie to their loved ones. He told me he will return whenever I can pray to him if anything I should need for help."

"I understand," she said, "What I think is that he was very busy. It's not just he will come right at you right now, but he must have been going with Itchy by doing a guardian angel's mission for some reason. If he has something that Charlie didn't come to save you both, then it's probably that his boss didn't let him. Think of him as he feel sorry for you." She right. Maybe Charlie was either busy with the angels or with Itchy by doing with missions or his boss does not allow him to return. My pray back then was urgent, but I have a misunderstanding what why he has not shown up as he is in Heaven. "In time, you will see Charlie and the others again, David."

I nod. Next, the wind starts to whistle, coming from Heaven. I can hear what Charlie should come to me very soon and will want for me to understand why he has not return. I still like Charlie for my life, and even Sasha as she wants to know how am I doing for the last ten years, including Itchy as he likes to me again by doing magic tricks.

"You're right," I said. "I should wait a little longer." Just then, Karen is staring instead of focusing me. Going nervousing as she sees something at the harbor. As I turn, there is a tiny red sparkling light over there at the island of Alcatraz. At suddenly, the light blinks. Is somebody over there needs help to ride? I stare at the light for couple of seconds when both Karen and I are looking at the Alcatraz with the red flare. Whatever this light is doing, someone over there is doing something unexpecting as I shall not wanna know Red has returned.

"What is that," Karen demands strongly. I was going to ask the same thing, but little delay as she spoke too quickly.

"I don't know," I shake my head, Karen is still looking at the light over there. I look at my watch as the time saids 9:43. "Whatever this guy is doing, he must have been left behind or doing something." I start to look at the light again that keeps blinking like the radio tower over there at the Twin Peaks. Just then, Karen's right ear rises gently. I start to ask myself how come she can hear someone or hear things from far away, but I guess she has a special ability just like her aunt Sarah.

"I need to head back home," Karen said, goes calmly. "My dad is expecting me to head home right now."

"Yeah," I nod. staring at her violet dress, "Claire expects me to come home too." Her colorful dress reminds me of her mother Roxanne. Her dress is so fashioned as a purple star in front of me. If Charlie's daughter Tara was here, she would love to see Karen's purple dress as her favorite color.

"What," Karen said, I shake my head after I was out of nowhere.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "It's just… I'm just can't believe I keep staring at your fancy dress." I touch her side of the body as her dress feels softly than any dress. "You know, your mother would love seeing you wearing this that makes you very beautiful than anyone else." Karen smiles, she likes my words as she could always wears her dress everyday. Just then, she grabs my jacket and dragging me close, then kisses me. Her lips are much tastier than Twin Peaks, we cuddle ourselves more love as I just did said to her very nicely. Just then, we release our lips.

"Ok," I nod, "Let's take you home." Just as after Karen and I pick up Greg over there at the Cannery Square, I take Karen to the red apartment where her family should be in there that John did said to her like they including him will be around sunset, returning home. I give Karen kiss again and I give her a bag which her clothes she was worn earlier. Next, Greg and I go park inside the garage at home just as we got here for around twelve minutes back. But before we got home, I went to the red apartment for just around five minutes to reach from there to the Cannery Square. The time on my watch right now is almost ten o'clock as Greg and I are on the front of the house, knocking as my stepmother will open the door to see both of us outside.

As the door opens, Claire is there, smiling at us.

"How's my sons going," Claire ask, greedy.

"The party looks great, mom," Greg said.

"Oh yeah," I nod, officially agree. "The party looks awesome."

"I'm glad you both are having fun out there," Claire smiles as her hand goes to her heart as she likes the sound of us having fun out there at the Cannery Square. "Let's come in." Greg and I enter the house and I see the Television, the movie is playing "American Graffiti".

"You're watching American Graffiti," I ask Claire.

"I was watching it," Claire said. "But then I came up to the stairs to check your dad up there."

"Is he okay," I ask her.

"He's fine," Claire said. "Your old man was very tired when he helped John earlier." Greg yawns as he feels exhausted.

"The party goes harder back there," Greg yawns. "I'm gonna get to my bedroom before I get knock myself out."

"Then go there before I'll smack you with my pillow," I tell him as he runs up the stairs as he knows I will hit him hard, but I am just kidding. As he went to the room while I hear no more footsteps, Claire looks at me weird. "Don't worry. I was joking."

"I know, son," Claire nods, patting my hair. "I don't smell any alcohol on his mouth. I'm very proud of you, my son."

"Yeah," I smile, "a little brother knows about a big brother's advice. He is ready." I look at the TV as the American Graffiti movie is still on. What a great movie. I start to feel weary when my eyes begin to slowly close, looking exhausted as Greg does. "I'm gonna have to sit down on a couch. I'm starting to feel tired, gonna need some good rest. The party gave us a great time."

"Go ahead, son," Karen takes me there on the living room, resisting me as I can able to sit down on a couch when the Television broadcasts a commercial. "Have you been drinking whisky too much?"

"I drank once," I said, relaxing my body after I sit down on a couch, and I go sigh.

"Ok, baby," She kisses on my cheek. "Get some rest, David. Tomorrow, your father and I will meet your best friend's family around noon for awhile. You'll have to come with us in case his mom will speak to you."

"Ok," I said, nodding as my eyes are going narrowly as exhausted. And I look over the television.

"Good night, David," She pat my shoulder and then leaves, heading upstairs where she will go to Thom on their room.

"Night, mom," I said, watching the television as the screen will bring back the American Graffiti movie online. I wonder how Charlie spots in back there for a short time, talking to me by his wind whispering me. I could have spotted him quicker, knowing that he's been too long leaved me for ten years. Too long watching me as he would always care to me as we stick together in our hearts. Too long that he spend some time with Sasha and Itchy, flying on their wings to support the angels including their pink whippet boss angel. Then on the next mind I have, goes itching about the Alcatraz where the light sparked in red.

_What was that light back there,_ I ask in my head.

* * *

_GZ's Note (Author's Note):_

_Wow. The Cannery Square is sure a great place to hangout. I'm glad that David did a great time with Karen and Greg, and that includes Bobby and their great friends. Something in Alcatraz is getting David and Karen get nervous as they both saw the red light over there. This next chapter is going to take where it all started when the Horn will soon drops down to Earth in the exact same spot since Charlie saw Gabriel's Horn impacted right at the Alamo Square towards the end. Brace for impact, readers. The next one is ready for you and the Gabriel's Horn will fall at any moment._

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	10. Long Night to a Big Bang

Chapter Ten

LONG NIGHT TO A BIG BANG

David:

As I return home when I dropped off Karen at her father's apartment close to downtown, I sat on a couch in a living room when the show "American Graffiti" is on. The program on the television must have repeated the movie earlier before I return with my half-brother Greg. When I was with Karen and Greg at the Cannery Square we were having fun celebrating Bobby's birthday, I've ignored my best friend at once when Sonny comes and greeted my friends and including Bobby. I wouldn't talk to him. but only one at a time, once before I left with Karen to head the coast where we did visual Alcatraz far enough. I did told Sonny to be careful not to drink himself during driving at the race. My eyes is about to close as I begin to feel exhaust while I carry the TV's remote on my left hand. Both of my hands goes to sleep and I could not resist my muscles. Once in my right eye tries to rise in but my left eye has finally shuts down, I went… unconscious. Before Greg and I got here, the time was 10:00 o'clock in the evening as that time went twenty minutes ago when I begin to sleep, in a pitch black where I am in serene.

Just then, a nightmare has carried me through the surrounding darkness of gothic whisper breeze. I'm in a strange road, a darkest road, a cold gentle wind around me that whispers in my ears, the trees springs their life living leaves. Somewhere near my family's street I have been here for ages, there is a creature in front of me on a tearful road with green fog surroundings that sounds like a snake's hiss all over him including below the street… the creature who I confronted him in Alcatraz long time ago, especially my haunting memories he always come to murder me one day. The enormous Cat Demon wearing a blue robe has come to my nightmare again, and he will manifest my vision as a detrimental within a mystery…

Red opens his mouth in which he is breathing, gently. I glance his sharpness fangs that is sharper than a chef knife. Then gazing all over Cat Demon's body like his furs are the same softness than any cats. His body concerns moving while he approaches me at exactly seven yards away, moving forward he is. His robe glides slightly from a coldest wind approaches him and his own cloth he wears. My heart went rising the beat as he comes closer; I didn't move when I seek his green clouds all over him below his legs. These green clouds spreads out in all over the darkest road and that includes my feet below me. I reckon myself that this nightmare are possibly real to me instead, my body refuses to tremble in which I must be brave I am when I face Red without Charlie's help. The cloud glows green lighter, and lighter it shines, whatever Red is performing something, I'm ready to assail that nine lives wickedness if he attacks me. I want for him to start going guilt for what he had made a terrible mistake that he dragged all the dogs from Heaven to Alcatraz. I do not see him how miserable he is, but how strong this Cat comes with no sorrow.

I go a war face instead of yelling at him, showing a mean face as I distrust Red. After I look at him when he stops at ten feet away from me, Red's yellow eyes begin to glow, coming from behind me. I turn and there is an inferno, blazing all over Alcatraz, blazing San Francisco, and there is a gigantic monster who is the one blazing everything, the Hellhound. Charlie once told me that he had a nightmare before when his boss refuse to return back Heaven and he actually saw one of them in Hell while Charlie was there, his dream seems a nightmare for only him. He told me that his dream will never happen to him again at some point, but I think, he's no longer the only one who saw the Hellhound.

I start going shock and insane shortly when I see my hometown burning into ashes with a blazing fire, heating everywhere as I begin to feel warmer all over. No more cold whisper winds, only a devastate wind across the demolish town. I turn my face slowly, facing Red as he is staring at me. This one might destroy San Francisco because he desires for the Horn what he wants to play with a result of revenge. But I do not see the Horn around here, not even what he carries on his gigantic paws around him. There is a reflection water below me as the green smoke vanishes below my feet and in front of me on the dark road. I step on it, but no other liquid flows there. I discover something odd that I saw, a mirror. I look at a man's face who is look like… David. A mirror went cracking, tearing the glass and begins to spin like a whirlpool. At first, I recognize a face of an enemy of my enemy's face in the inner circle. A face in there, is… a Cat Demon. I look up to Red and his words are commanding me. _Run,_ the Cat Demon addresses to me in sternly while behind me goes brighter. When I turn back, a firestorm blazes and the Hellhound steps in closely. My heart goes terrifying as I'm begin to jump out of the darkness street. _Why are you telling me to run, Red,_ I ask in my head. I can feel the heat in front of me as the Hellhound's body goes into glowing glaze like a fire storm, even though the heat comes from this monstrous creature. As for then I'm about to get cook by the creature, something snatch my arm harder, as I can notice the paw is Red's. His repeated word goes louder as he wants for me to run, but at suddenly, I hear a door that knocks four times.

I literally wake as someone is on the door who knocked the door four times. I look at the watch that says 11:59, a muffling voice comes from the entrance door.

"David," the muffling voice said.

"Who's there," I demand as I help myself raise up and heading to the front door.

"It's Sonny," I hear the voice, "open up." I get frustrated when I close my eyes, but then I notice my best friend on a front door after I open it, wearing a nice black shirt and blue jeans, including his new shoes he bought earlier. I look over Sonny like he look terrible. I'm about to say something in shock, but he doesn't want me to ask what happened to his face. His right cheek must have go dark as been slapped.

"Don't ask," Sonny said serious, "I'm gonna explain what happened to me before this. I need to talk to you, now." I look both ways as I am checking on the road, in case there is trouble like Red stands on the darkest road on my dream. "Don't worry, I'm alone."

"Sure," I said, in nervous, "come in." I look at the road behind Sonny as I allow my best friend to enter my parents' house.

"Is something wrong," Sonny demand while he is enter.

"No," I said to him as I shake my head, "I just saw something awful while I was napping. It was only a dream."

"Uh huh," he nods, "Hey, I need you a favor. Can you give me a whisky for me, brother?"

"Sonny, I-" I could imagine what Sonny refuse me to say something not a good idea for him."

"Please," I see his face, terribly like poor, "I need a triple on a whisky. You'll need me to hear this one importantly." I can see what Sonny has something to tell me seriously, not sure what was going on during Karen and I were at the coast but Sonny went racing with the others early.

"Ok," I said while Sonny pat my shoulder with a tap gently and he leads himself to the living room, as I get to the kitchen where I can open the refrigerator to grab Jack Daniels whisky on the left corner next to the door. I grab two small glass cups instead one, whenever Sonny turns on the Television at the living room, changing channels as he will put on. After I pour in whisky on two cups on there before I head to the living room as I did put two cups on the kitchen table, I hear a reporter on TV. As I sit in front of Sonny, I look at the TV that continues broadcasting the reporter, showing a deadly car crash. This reporter is saying much details as she says there was a massive fender bender after the police and the SWAT teams of SFPD, gunned the racer down.

"What happened," I ask to Sonny when he looks at the television, "Is there anything you would like to talk to me, Sonny?" Just then, he continues busy watching the TV when a reporter talks about the tragic on the street. The car that flipped over and on fire, I literally look closely as I can see a familiar Pontiac super sport car there where it became wrecked in the middle of the street. When a reporter said that a vehicle owners name on the list by the police, is name one of Sonny's colleague friend, Carl Martinez. "Oh my… God," I depress when covering my head after I got shock gently. I shook, and then look at my best friend's face. I remember this young man who always be part of good friends since the beginning of a freshmen year in college.

"After I left to Cannery Square," Sonny begins to relief, "I… raced against three opponents including Carl where we began to find a finish line at Chinatown."

"What were the two racers you raced with," I ask when he drink a whisky.

"The Englishman on a green Nova," he said, "and Ronny on a red Roadrunner." I choke and cough after I drank whiskey and Sonny said one of my senior friend. I went back neutral and stay focus about the tragedy.

"Ronny," I said, shockingly, "was he there with you?"

"He came back from Vietnam, David," he tells me, " I saw his face before all four of us were about to begin racing. I didn't even saw that coming."

"I saw Ronny earlier," I said to him. "Whenever we were at the Twin Peaks, he was there, saw me and Karen and then drove off." Sonny drinks whisky as I did explain to him about my senior friend I spotted him earlier.

"He didn't say hi to you," he demands.

"No," I shake my head. "He didn't stop by to us, eventually. I wondered how he was doing after 'Nam." Sonny huff whenever the reporter continues talking on the news. "Anyways, before the race ended, what happened back there."

"There was a finish line right ahead of us about four blocks," he explains, "I was in a lead while Carl is right behind me as my crew. Two other racers like Englishman and Ronny was right behind us, catching up before they both will win." I drink slowly as I'm not suppose to get drunk. "As we almost accomplish, there was some man on the side of the street, threw something unexpected in the middle of the road as I slow my Chevelle down. When Carl is in a lead I gave him a chance, I discover what this guy who threw an item on the road, is like a line of a spikes. I did stop my ride and Carl's car blown up the tires, and literary crashed badly. All three of us stopped, and notice who thrown the spike strips on the road. There's a cop at the sidewalk, brought out his fully armed pistol. I got out of the car and ran towards my friend's Pontiac that was crash and… Carl was unconscious when I tried to pull him out of there. A SWAT truck were there behind us, both Englishman and Ronny bailed me out after all the cops were there. When the SWAT team comes out of the truck, some pigs were shooting at me when I tried to pull Carl out. I got back to my car and drove out as fast as possible before they'll shoot me down."

"Why the hell those cops trying to shoot you," I ask, exclaiming gently.

"Hey," he bark gently, "I'm not armed while I was there at the scene. They must have think that I'm gonna pull my gun out and shoot them back. I never have a gun, _ese._ In my whole life I do not. But somehow, I look back as I left Carl behind since the cops were shooting at me. When I saw Carl there for the last time…"

"What," I demand to Sonny when he pause himself at once. I patience and release the next words what he said in dark.

"The cop who thrown the spikes out," he said, "he murdered Carl by his own weapon."

"He'd shot him," I went terribly, as I can see Sonny's face went nodding, I feel depress inside of me. "Jesus."

"I want justice, brother." he gets anger quietly, "I'm really gonna shred him into pieces if I see him again for what he did to our colleague."

"You don't wanna do this, Sonny," I defend him, "I am strongly agree that I want justice like you said."

"Someone out there set things up with a big mistake," he said in furious. "Who will be responsible for killing our good friend and trying to shoot me for no reason?"

"I don't know, brother," I shrug, "If somebody wanted to murder our friend like that, then he's gone too far for that."

"Yeah," he agrees, nodding. "I want that bastard dead, like a lot." Just then, a police commissioner is on TV, giving every evidence of what this old man is saying about the deadly tragedy, and the officer who shot our colleague, including the SWAT teams who were all there supported the officer. _Officer Newton shot an innocent driver, while the rest were proceeding a support with no orders from any lieutenants or a commissioner. The lieutenants and I have not release any officers on the track to snatch the suspects… _and so on. This commissioner is not the one who set Sonny and the others up. I believe what he identify this officer Newton may the one who got himself completely insane as a murderer.

"I bet this guy is the responsible for sending them all who killed my buddy," he guess. This commissioner is not the man who is responsible for that tragedy. My uncle confronted the commissioner for few years, and Paul told me that man is quite pain in the butt, partially a smart and wise as a great man. Sonny proof is wrong.

"I don't even think that this guy is a mysterious criminal, Sonny," I correct him, "the commissioner is suppose to be a pain in the ass, but partially a wise man just like uncle Paul told me about."

"Well," he thinks before he looks at me, "what your said a word like a 'mysterious', then your uncle will have to find out the truth if you'll talk to him when Paul comes back to you at anytime."

"If Newton is guilty," I said, "then you don't have to worry about that."

"What if this lunatic is not guilty, David," he ask me, worriedly. "He'll call some lawyer and then he or she will defend Newton in a court. And then, not guilty."

"I don't know, Sonny," I shrug at once again. shaking my head, "Look man, we should call our friends and we'll do whatever we can to track this guy down who murdered our buddy. This will take some time when either us or our friends will spot him from anywhere except the headquarters, we'll step him down, and get more questions to ask about this tragedy."

"Maybe," he said, drinking whisky on his cup, "both of us can do this on our own instead of calling our friends." Whenever I see Sonny drinking wine on the cup, he'll probably will get himself drunk and that cause is for only him because he offered for me to grab some whisky. This whisky is too strong for both of us, but I can drink a little instead of drinking it all. In what matters is that any stronger drinks like Moonshine, then we will not drink those things. I cannot let my best friend get drunk, because he will get someone else hurt if he drives his Chevelle outside. I look over his dark chin as I can tell he was been slapped.

"Before you get yourself drunk, Sonny," I tell him while he is about to drink whisky, "what happened to your face." His eyes are went downfall, putting the cup away from him as Sonny placed the whisky on the table ahead of me. He shakes his head, remembering what he can that he goes depressing. I'm afraid that his family went a terrible way that they must have hurt him for some reason. Sonny sighs.

"I went back to my house after I lost the pigs back there," Sonny begins explaining. "There was a disturbing fact that I've heard an argument closer as I imagined at the front door. My parents didn't know I was there before I left." I pay close attention as he is telling the truth. "I went to the back door when I was going sneak in quietly, with no noise as I was did my best. Mom was depressed towards dad, talked about a friendship relationship between you and me, leaving San Francisco with them tomorrow, and heading back to Texas and should never see you again forever."

"That's not happening," I surprise gently.

"I'm serious, David," he says, "they do not want to stay there anymore. They would want to justify me to stay away from you and even that my mom called your stepmom to know who was driving on that Mustang of yours earlier. I already heard that news, and then it gets all twisted and not telling me what's going on to my parents' problems."

"Ok," I get my both hands out and do calm himself down," let's take it easy. I need for you to calm yourself down. Dad, Claire, and Greg is upstairs on their rooms, trying to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry, " he apologize, "the way that my parents were got argued, got me sickened and pissed that they were planned themselves to leave and never come back to San Francisco for the only reason is that you are trying to poised me from the beginning and through the end gets venomous."

"I did not poisoned you, Sonny," I tell him as I put my cup on the front of the desk.

"And I know that, bro," he said fiercely, "after all this like racing with you, is my mistake, not yours. My parents always think that this was you who started the race. But no."

"Sonny-" he cuts his name off when I tried to help him.

"Everything else is my fault," Sonny said, "don't try to convince me that it's not my fault. I wanted to talk to my parents, but the last words I heard from my mom, David."

"What did she say," I ask to Sonny. But then, his eyes went downward, his mouth gets close as he will not tell me what did his mom said to his father. When he pause like around five seconds, Sonny sometimes go often. "What did she say," I ask repeatedly.

"She doesn't like you anymore, David," he explain finally. I stare at him for a shorter time, and I get depress as I put my both hands on my face.

"Jesus… Christ," I said, depressing gently.

"I knew it," Sonny said, "there is something inside of her that she may got mad all the time that she sees you, doing anything else reckless to poison me. You know what I think, brother." I remove my face gently as I face towards him, "It's a friendship problem to her. But to me… is definitely not like that at all. I've gone mad and then I head to my parents in a living room, telling her that it's on her. Why didn't she tell me, then mom wanted for me to go pack my clothes and go to sleep, we are living tomorrow… I refused.

"Then mom says, 'Oh don't worry. I will make sure you both will never be seen again,' and I said to her, 'Hell no, you are not gonna take me back to Texas, mom. After all this time, you hate my best friend and you even gonna tell David and his parents that we are leaving tomorrow? I thought you like him,' and then mom said worst fully, 'Get your butt upstairs, and go to bed. We are leaving tomorrow. Your dad and I will not confront your friend's parents and all you have to say to them is say goodbye when we are aboard the plane.'"

"This is outrageous," I get upset and shaking my head.

"'No I will not say goodbye to them,' I said," Sonny explains and gets remember what happened. "'I'm gonna stay here and San Francisco is where I'm gonna live with David and my best friends out there,' and mom says fiercely, 'No, you are coming with us and I am not gonna say this to you again. Now get your butt up there and go to bed," my mom goes yelling towards me, I start to get angry and my dad says, 'I'm sorry, son. Your mom and I decided to leave town and head back, Sonny. I couldn't tell you this, your mom doesn't like your friend and I tried to tell her something to make things right, but your mother refused that,' I would not want to tell you this one, David. We were all got ourselves argued, I can't let you hear this. But now you heard."

"And your mom did this to you before you left," I point to my chin as Sonny can know where his face got slapped.

"Yeah," he nods, upsetting, "before I left, my mom asked me that if either I come with them to head Texas, or I will go to jail. Sorry, David. She can call the police and she will take me to jail however she likes for me to go rot inside. I hate her, man. She's no longer my mom. _ese_. I have nowhere else to go, David. And that's why I am here to tell you everything I must and I should never come back to my parents anymore. Doesn't matter anymore. I'm already ran away from home, just like you since you did."

I can see what did happened to him back there, in between me and my best friend are concern ran away from home. We are look the same as we are, but different times that I did heard about Claire and dad told me that they're having a baby, I got upset and then left long time ago. And to Sonny that his mom and dad wanted to leave San Francisco is because his mom doesn't like me anymore, Sonny got upset and he demand to know why would she hate me is because of a friendship problems, and then left just a few minutes ago, depending on my napping time. Now I understand what happened to his face and before that happened during the race and including our colleague friend who was murdered by Newton. Sonny's face gets sad, I would need for him to stay here for a little longer. I have a plan for him.

"Hey," I said, "would you like to stay here with me and my family, Sonny?" His face raise up, and probably sure can have a strong agree. "What I mean is that, stick around here for few weeks and my family and I will take care of your family's problems. Greg will stay here with you in case you don't wanna go alone by yourself."

"I don't know, man," he shrug, "I wouldn't think that my parents can stay here with you for few weeks. Think that they'll call the cops-"

"Don't worry about that," I tell him, calming him down, "I can let Paul join with us at your parents house."

"Why you doing this," Sonny demands stronger.

"To let you stay here," I explain, "between you and your mom will need some more space. For just need some more time, as both of your time to calm your head down."

"My mom's a red angered face," Sonny detailed his mother, "and what do you purpose, David."

"As my family and I can confront to your parents at their house," I said, "Paul will cut off the lines from the phone, and mom and dad will have a talk to your parents about friendship problems. Parent to parent."

"How would your parents will communicate to my parents," Sonny ask.

"My mom and dad will convince your parents that I am not a bad person who can venomize you. Making sure that I am not the one who started the race, and even your mother must rethink about me as a good person. To know what both of us are very close, like a family, like a brother."

"Something more obvious between both of our parents are a family," he guess correctly.

"Looks like that," I said."

"And our fighting weeks for every Fridays I did a nut checks and keeps reminding me you screamed like a peacock," he said. Both of us went laughing gently as we don't want to wake Greg and my parents up. Man, Sonny and I do go the fighting place where we can train ourselves with our good friends including Bobby in every Fridays. No matter how we heal ourselves, in every six weeks Sonny and I will challenge ourselves for always. In a different weeks, our friends challenge their good friends in each list that they can fight with instead of random. I always fight with Sonny in each six weeks for only Fridays. We literally do a freestyle for only both of us and he got me with a nut check and I punched him back, harder enough as both of us go laughing all the time. Imagine how pain that is when you get nut check by someone else you love like friends do a bad move. Always cover yourself when you do not want that happen to hit you harder for some reason.

"Yeah," I nod, chuckling, "I remember that." Just then, Claire spots us behind as I can see we got caught in the middle of the night, chatting too much, and also a whisky cups on a table here. She currently wears her maxi nightgown with roses and thorns, with no flip flops on her barefeet. She loves to wear those for sleep, and even gets herself ready for anytime for partying, dining, and so on, except the job and a resume stuff to confront the employers who will call from any bosses from jobs to invite you in for any activities with careers you want to do for your life.

"Is everything okay, down here," Claire ask to both of us, not very mad, too gentle.

"Yeah," I said, "Sonny and I were just talking too much while we drank too much." She looks at Jack Daniels whisky on the kitchen table, and realize what the bottle is not empty yet, around a first quarter.

"You boys haven't drunk yet," she said correctly, "and you must not to drink that too much."

"Aye," Sonny grins, nodding, and smiling "we'll make sure your son and I will not drink plenty. I promise." Claire wink her right eye as she trust my best friend.

"You are a good man as I can trust you," she said happily, "can we talk, David."

"Sure," I nod, rising up from the couch as I come forth to my stepmom, heading towards the kitchen where we can talk. Sonny grabs the remote next to him as he change the channel from TV as he puts on any good movies like "American Graffiti".

"You went down here and heard both of us," I ask nicely.

"No," she shake her head, nicely, "I overheard what was going on to both of you actually."

"What did you hear," I ask.

"About everything you said to him, like Sonny's parents, and the tragedy. I'm sorry about your friend." Claire must have come down here on the stairs where she overheard me and Sonny while we were having conversation.

"Thanks, mom," I said.

"I hope your friend Carl was a good man," she said gently, pat her hand to my shoulder, "he's in a better place, son."

"I know," I said respectful.

"We'll figure something out for your best friend," she says, "I know you want to come with us to handle his mom's problem. We don't have to bring Paul in case she gets something trouble. Just between me and her."

"Ok," I nod, "I need a big favor, don't get mad."

"I won't," she smiles.

"Can you let my best friend to stay here with us for a while," I ask nicely. "You know, just for couple of weeks."

"Yeah, sure," she agree, "anything you need, son." At suddenly, someone on the front door knocks in loudly, five times. All of us heard the door unexpectedly, but I'm thinking that my best friend was alone, but Sonny must have being followed.

"This is sheriff," I recognize the voice, Richard's voice. "Open up."

"Sheriff," I guess.

"Devin and I are outside," Richard said muffling. "David, is that you in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," I said. "Sonny, have you been followed?"

"No," he shake his head, "Why what happened?"

"The sheriffs followed you," I said straight, "I thought you said you were all alone."

"I did," Sonny said, then he gets twisted, "but I didn't know."

"Relax," I calm him down, "let me take care of this." As I get to the door, unlocking and opening the door slowly as I can see Richard and Devin in front of me, still wearing their coats on, including the armed weapons next to their pockets on the belts.

"Good evening, guys," I greet them both nicely, "What can I do for you, sheriffs?"

"Mr. Preston," Richard said, "have you even thought that your friend's car just outside parked?" I inspect Sonny's Chevelle outside behind the sheriffs where their light brown Dodge Monaco car parked behind my best friend's.

"Of course," I nod. "You looking for Sonny, fellas?"

"Yes," Richard said, "Is he in there with you?"

"Yeah," I said, trying not to start bark, "Sonny's in here with me. Why?"

"His family went worry, David," Devin said. "They said that their son did ran away from home and they called us in so Richard and I will find Sonny's car."

"You are going to arrest him, are you," I ask strongly. They both look at themselves, and then stares back to me.

"No," Richard shakes his head, "we wouldn't arrest him if he did something badly for it. May I come in? I need to see your friend."

"Yeah," I nod, "come in, sheriffs."

"Thank you," he said. Both of them come in and then they look at my best friend's face when I see the street that gets lighten up to a dark brown and I close the door.

"You guys need a drink," I ask the sheriffs, "I have Jack Daniels here."

"Are you ok, Sonny," Richard approaches Sonny slowly. Devin comes to me and then he would like to appreciate the drink when both of us are in a kitchen, Claire is with Richard and Sonny to talk about what's going on.

"I appreciate to the whisky, Mr. Preston," Devin said, "but thanks. I must need to not drink too much."

"Alright," I nod to him. Sonny tells Richard about his face that was been slapped by his parents, and Richard continually questions to Sonny about him ran away from home.

"Is there anything you would tell me what happened to your friend's face, David," Devin demands. The sheriffs can work together as a group, but they will share proofs from any both of us if they can to write down any informations if they can.

"Yeah," I said, "Sonny needed to talk to me about the tragic accident where he raced with the racers and including his colleague, and returned home as he heard a conversation from his parents, arguing is what Sonny told me few minutes ago."

"Richard and I heard that on the radio," Devin said, "the cops got the suspect who murdered the racer on the Pontiac. Sonny was there before he left the tragic?"

"Yes sir," I nod, "the racer on the Pontiac was our good friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that, David," he apologize.

"Thank you, sheriff," I thank him, "this feels so hard for Sonny because him and Carl were closed enough at college."

"I understand that," he nods. "When Sonny returned home and heard a conversation from his parents, what happened to him?"

"Well, sheriff," I begin, "it gets complicated that Sonny goes to his parents and before that happened, his mother wouldn't want for me to stay close like stay away, you know."

"I'm listening," he said, paying attention.

"As I heard Sonny told me that he heard about his mom disliked me, then he faced them both as-" As I stop there for a moment, a trembling sound is coming from nowhere, gets quieter. Sonny talks to sheriff continually but I cannot hear the trembling sound. I tell everyone to get quite. Next, a trembling gets a little louder.

"Did you guys hear that," I tell them all. More trembling sound comes closer.

"What is that that noise," Claire ask. Then, a whisky shakes on the table as I can hear a trembling sound louder. More creaking like a thunder, every objects like pan and items are going shaking. All over is going vibrate gently, including every rooms are. Something is not right, I don't think Greg is jumping on the bed. Something is feel like an aftershock, not like earthquake. Next the lights are going darker, and brightens repeating. I run up to the door, opening it, and on this road including the Alamo park gets brightening, by the sky. There is a massive fireball on the sky and is coming down fast, the sound of a horrifying tremble comes from the flame object that shakens everywhere. The sky is on fire, and the fireball is going to hit the Alamo Square.

"Oh shit," I exclaim, and I turn back immediately, "Everybody get down!" I ran through the living room and dragging Claire and Sonny to the sofa behind, and both sheriffs hide themselves in a kitchen. As we get ourselves cover down, the fireball impacts the Alamo Square and shatters the glass, the front door, windows. The walls get tear down, damaging much powerful from the impact like an explosion from outside, shredding the house. The wind blows like a hurricane, the cracking glass and wood goes into pieces and the couch as we cover, flies away and all of us are screaming. Covering our heads as every drapes flows rapidly from the screaming wind. All three of us are still on the ground, covering us as we can, but the sheriffs at the kitchen are covering themselves on the corner.

The lights turns off and all the powers goes off, and then… the darkness… is everywhere.


	11. On the Run

Chapter Eleven

ON THE RUN

David:

The shadows, darkness where there is no light around me, windows webbed into pieces, cracked and shredded my parents house where the fireball impacted the Alamo Square outside. Claire's terrified pain as I do not visual everywhere, Sonny grunts and struggles I hear, but no sound from the sheriffs where they hidden safe. The people outside is in terror, on their houses. What was that from outside next to the fireball? What was happening up there on the sky above us that is on fire? Something is went wrong from up there, but I've never seeing any of the clouds on inferno. Greg's terrified voice comes loudly as he calls me and Claire. He doesn't know Sonny and the sheriffs are here. What happened to my dad? I don't hear him after the impact. My eyes continually close in, no more unconsciousness.

A blind, and blurry visions as I awake, a fire light comes from the window that lightens. More sharper my vision gets, the better I see. Both of my eyes sees a cracking ceiling above me, shattered glass all over. Sonny approaches the couch where it flew off, Claire is stuck on the ground in between her half body through her legs, next to her is what a couch caught both of her legs. _Oh my God,_ I said muffling from eardrums. Sonny turns and comes towards me, look terribly as his own blood comes from his forehead, dirtiness shirt and his jeans went darker.

"David," he exclaims, "are you okay?!" My eyes get wide, can't hear his voice when my eardrums continually like a flash bang. He said my name twice as he looks over my face, and his blood on Sonny's pointer finger comes from my ear. When my ears are return normal, he ask me to know am I okay.

"I'm okay," I shout when I stop Sonny exclaiming.

"David," he said loudly, "Claire's stuck on the couch! I need you to grab her and pull out of there so I'll raise up the couch first!"

"Mom," I shout Claire. Raising up and grab both of her arms when Sonny is next to her on my right.

"I'm okay, son," she said," just help me outta here!"

"On three," Sonny said. "One, two, three!" Sonny raise the couch, and I drag Claire out gently as her legs are quite ok. Sonny drops the couch and comes closer to me and Claire, checking her legs.

"Mom," I said, "can you walk?"

"Her legs is fine, chief," Sonny says, pressuring Claire's skin in case if she's hurt badly.

"I'm okay, David," she said, terrifying. "Where's my son?"

_Oh no, _I said in my head. "GREG," I exclaim.

"I'm alright," he said from upstairs. What about dad?

"DAD," I shout him. I did not want to see him dying from upstairs as the impact could have killed all of us. We are so lucky that this tiny object is on fire created a fireball from the sky. I hear no voice from him on upstairs.

"Go check on your dad, son," Claire advice me. I nod, "Don't worry, I can walk."

Sonny and I rise up, and head to the stairs, but wait, I need to check the sheriffs from the kitchen.

"Wait," I grab his arm gently, "I need for you to check my dad and Greg for me. I must check the sheriffs."

"Sure," Sonny agrees. I went to the kitchen after Sonny goes upstairs as he'll check on dad and Greg to know how bad they are. Next, both of the sheriffs are on the ground, both of them became unconscious, their heads went a cut from chins, bruises on their foreheads, and even more cuts from their arms. I come down, checking both of their pulses; Devin's right hand, and Richard's neck. Their heart is currently thumping, but they are still alive. The fire light from behind me, I turn back and all is what see is thousands of debris flying around where many dirt and burning ashes flying each other. The Alamo Square is in significant collateral damage as I see no trees from there.

I hear grunting from the sheriff, Richard is bruise and in completely injured, I see he is about to wake in few moments. Claire rises up, and she removes the shattered glass all around her dress when she rises up. I hear thumping steps from the stairs. Sonny must have seen them both upstairs when I was busy looking at the sheriffs, and a demolished park outside.

"David," he calls me, "your father's okay. But he's past out. Your brother is fine, his room went broken into pieces. Don't worry, I got them both out of there."

"Alright," I nod. Sonny looks at the Alamo Square and the rest of the street that has tons of debris everywhere, including the fire ashes.

"Holy mackerel," Sonny shouts while he sees everything outside completely ruined. "What the hell has just happened?"

"Sonny," I said, "I need you to come with me."

"For what," he demand.

"We're gonna go check outside and go see what this is over there at the park," I said. I need for him to come with me instead of going alone out there. I turn and-

"Are you nuts," he shouts while he grabs my left arm. "There's too many debris out there!"

"I know that, Sonny," I tell him, "But I can't be alone while I'm gonna check something out there on the park. Here, grab Devin's flashlight, and come with me." I grab Richard's flashlight, and Sonny grabs Devin's. Claire is heading upstairs while Sonny and I are heading on the front door where this one has broken in half. The door is on the ground, shredded. We exit my parents broken house as both of us is on the stairs outside.

"Oh my God," Sonny said, he stops me and looks up on the sky, "David, the sky is on fire, man!"

"Oh Christ," I said when I see the clouds above us are inferno, blazing. This fireball may have a cause to burn the clouds, but I do not know what was on fire when this one impacted the park on a short time as I saw this fireball and the sky. Everyone around the block goes terrifying, yelling is what they are afraid and need to know about their love ones are okay or not. I see couple of neighbors are coming outside from both ways. Their houses including everywhere are shredded as their wood-made houses were cracked after the impact. I look at the park and the rest of the trees are like bend, their leaves blazed, and broken trees ahead, in the middle of the park is what brightens more ahead.

Whatever this is, is getting me nervous and all of us around the block. I come forth and heading straight to the demolished Alamo Square as Sonny yells my name. All those grass turned brown, dying. All sidewalks broke into pieces as I approach the park dead ahead. All the ashes with fire flying around, broken cars all over the roads around the block. Sonny's car wasn't damaged at all, lucky you Sonny. The Interceptor was flipped and damaged. While Sonny and I head forth to the park, there is many debris all around as we arrive close to the middle, we carry the sheriffs flashlight and turning on. I just hope that no one in this area lives there, but I do not see them around. The park has lots of fire on recess, the sidewalks around over there ahead of us. We both hear dogs barking everywhere when the impact startles everyone. When we both are having hard time trying to see from the debris, I fell down after the ground ahead has a big hole, can't see it. I thud and grunt while I land all the way to the ground where there is a hole. Sonny says my name worriedly.

"David," he shouts.

"I'm alright," I shout him back. There is all of debris around me as Sonny is trying to find me above. "I'm down here! Watch your step!" I look around and I can see a blurry fire next to me about five feet away, can feel a warmth and many dirt flying everywhere as my eyes are going twisted, covering my eyes as I can block the debris with my arm. The neighbors and the people from the blocks are coming in, I can hear them all talking horrifying as they would want to see. When I hear a shine behind me, there is a light green blur that is shine. I move slowly as I must watch my step as the hole is all over me. Once the debris is clear, the hole looks bigger. Wrecked sidewalks, and dirt all over except an open wide area above me where the sky is on fire.

This light green item is barely blurry once I step closer as I can identify something very rare. I touch this item and it's shivering, freezing like almost ten degrees Fahrenheit. I pull this one out, it's like a handle for some reason. I don't know. As I do pull harder, a circle handle is coming up. What the hell? Have I seeing this one before? This one is reminding me of something. One last pull, I shock and recognize this item that turns light green shining. _Oh my God,_ I said. I literary recognize this. A round circle, a circle handle, and a small circle to exhale in there. The Gabriel's Horn.

I hear a woman screaming from far away. There's trouble coming. Why is this horn turned light green? I demand to know why was this Horn falls down. Wait a minute, the clouds are blaze above. Does that mean Heaven is in trouble?

"Sonny," I shout, "get me out of here!" I grab the horn and the flashlight,

"Come up here," he spots up there, I grab his arm and pulling me out of here and I help myself to push through so I will not head back down there. I raise up as everyone is staring at me terribly as startling. All of them is going nervous and talking.

"What the hell was that," I ask, "someone's screaming."

"Is that what I think it is," Sonny shocks as he can recognize this Horn from Heaven.

"Sonny," I shout, "not now! I need to get this thing out of here now."

"What's wrong," he ask.

"Gabriel's Horn has been compromised," I tell him. For all the years what Charlie said before he left me, he said that if this horn is in completely compromise, I must defend this horn at all cost. That's a promise that I need for Charlie to do. Everyone mutters, and all the dogs are barking. They all ran towards the street behind the people.

"You have got to be kidding' me," he said.

"I'm serious, Sonny," I tell him, "Charlie told me that if this horn is compromise soon, then I must look after this horn as I need to protect it at all cost." Sonny steps back, shocking. "You have to trust me on this man. I need for you you to come with me. If I do not get this horn out of here, someone will come after me when I'm carrying this." Just then, some audience around the block is screaming like a horror. Something big is on my way here. All the neighbors around me is startling more and their faces is going horror, terrifying as we are all about to see something humongous. I do not think it's the cat demon on the way. The gigantic wings is rising next to the buildings ahead, and blazes fire to the innocent people on the road dead ahead. This creature jumps, flying and lands closer on the Alamo Park on the darkest debris as I can see its eyes going red and brighter. Its nose is on fire, its mouth blazes, showing a growl on its sharpest teeth, and a gigantic winds extends as we all look at this creature coming towards us. A dragon.

"RUN," I tell everybody. Everyone screams, Sonny and I run back to the house, no matter what I must not look back at this creature as I keep running faster. I drop the flashlight as I must carry Gabriel's Horn, the rest of the people all over us continue screaming as they must leave this place as far away as possible before the dragon will ignite everyone else who stands in its way. I jump away as I look left when the dragon's tail smashes the house over there. Claire yells my name as I keep running towards Sonny's Chevelle.

"Sonny," I shout him," give me the keys! I'm driving! We are taking turns!"

"Here," Sonny exclaims as he reaches his pocket quickly, and throws his keys as I caught it. The dragon is continually smashing other houses with his tail, and now crushing the people with its sharpest claws. Firing its fire in its mouth on above. Plenty of the citizens gets in their cars and the dragon grabs them all each and throws at another houses over there behind us on the next block. Greg and Claire comes out of the house as they both see the dragon, everywhere is going massacre as this creature is terrorizing everyone. Both of us enters in Chevelle, staring up as I ignite the engine to start. Once I turn the Chevelle on, the dragon is now coming close and starting to hit Painted Ladies house there. Sonny opens the pocket ahead of him, and getting his fully armed grayish gun out.

"Are you crazy," I exclaim him.

"This one's gonna kill your family if we don't distract the dragon, David," Sonny tells me loudly, "Let this dragon see us, and get us out of here! This one's gonna come after us and the horn!" Sonny opens the window, expending his arm put and shooting the dragon as it turns right onto us, growling and Sonny almost shot it's right eye. Greg says my name shortly for one last time, and then we have no choice but to escape the humongous dragon as quickly as possible.

"Oh fudge," Sonny shrikes.

"You're letting us get in danger," I yell at him and I clutch the gear to reverse as I move his Chevelle fast, looking back is I need to move out. And then the dragon is approaching us with a roar, opening his fire mouth and it runs and jump higher as it extends its wings. I turn back around one-eighty degree turn as Sonny and I are on Steiner road while the dragon comes after my best friend's car. After I turn and kick the gas. I turn right quickly to Fell St., few other cars is right ahead of us. Both cars beep the horns and turns away as I quickly move off from the civilian cars. All other buildings and houses on this road weren't damage except the windows that shattered. The bus comes by and honks, turning left and escape the front of the bus. The dragon flies in closer as I am moving the Chevelle faster, something gets hit behind us and Sonny goes insanely yell.

"The bus," he exclaims, "Watch the bus!" I look at the left side mirror, the dragon grabs the bus and immediately moves approaches us while it climbs and carries, and throws at us. I push the brakes harder, and then the bus clashes the road with a pack of boom. Now turning left as Sonny and I are leading to the next road, and the dragon crashes behind us, clashing and smashing what this creature is doing massacre. I quickly change gears as I move faster and do drift around corners and do brakes on a hard turn from any direction and anytime. Two cops ahead of us are approaching, going to their right as they saw the massive dragon behind us. I see the dragon, rises and sees our tail. Jumping and flies towards us. This one is moving faster than Sonny's Chevelle, and anything else.

While its mouth breaths in, and I quickly move on to the next as the dragon releases fire oxygen, spreading the road behind us and I evade the blaze after I turn. Sonny's car goes purring like my Mustang does while pressuring the gas with my right foot. I cannot slow Chevelle down while this enormous creature is trying to kill us both while it does not know I hide the horn at the back seat, and Sonny saved all plenty of neighbors and town folks, including my family, not many people behind us survived by this terrible attack with a massacre at the Alamo Square.

"David," he calls me while I move his car away from this creature as fast as possible, looking forward as I cannot look back. "How the hell are we gonna evade this dragon?!"

"I don't know," I shout as I turn away from civilian vehicles ahead. "You let the dragon come after us! Why did you carry that gun of yours?!"

"I stole it from the safe lock back at home," Sonny explains quickly, "this gun belongs to my dad and I have two guns for now!"

"You kiddin' me," I exclaim louder. "Your family is gonna kill you for that!"

"I don't care," he shouts back. "Just drive us away from that monster!" I screech Sonny's tires as I turn left onto the next corner of the intersection. This dragon has eagle eyes everywhere as it can find us easily. By the time that the dragon is above us. I instantaneously evade the death clash by the dragon, moving out of the street and then clash the road, shredding everything else around and both of us are going out of control while both of my hand goes into sweating like soaking wet. We almost reach through the tunnel close as Sonny and I are on Larkin St., just two more blocks away from there as the dragon carries both cars by its mouth by crushing both of these vehicles. Those cars inside, I believe there is not someone else on there, just for what did the dragon just gripped both cars around a minute ago. Just then, a fire car comes out of nowhere as the dragon spits the convertible yellow car, smashing onto the wreck tree on our left, and starts rolling worst full as nine times it rolls behind us. Then, the dragon moves in, and I spontaneously move to the right as Sonny and I are about to enter the tunnel straight ahead where only three vehicles is in there; two sedan cars, and a tow truck.

As we enter the tunnel, the dragon almost crunch us both while we enter in and closes its mouth like a clang teeth it tries to chew. The dragon roars as I move the Chevelle, moving away from the sedan cars and a tow truck as fast as possible. But then, as long as need to move faster instead of slowing down while the creature is still coming after us on our tail. While we are in the middle of the tunnel, I look on both sides as the walls turns light yellow, more yellower as the light is coming right behind us. As both of us look into the mirror, a firestorm is blazing and approaching. Sonny shouts my name, and I pressure the gas harder to move the Chevelle faster. We almost exit the tunnel and the blowing fire comes in quickly behind us as it burns all three vehicles after the tow truck gets out of control and flies upward, and even two cars intersect and flies the same. Once we get out, the fire blows the hole like a gunshot and we spin out of control. I hold the wheel in front of me as Sonny brace himself while we spin, screeching tires, and engine goes in high revving. Once the Chevelle stops spinning as we got dizzy on our heads, the dragon is there at the other side of the tunnel as we both can see the creature who blazed the tunnel and tried to burn me and Sonny. It roars and goes angry as that monster will crush us into pieces, while the dragon extends its wings and jump up higher, I move and turn left on the next road after Sonny shakes his head. We are getting close to downtown as this will buy us some time whenever I must quickly first and then let the dragon go confuse to find us as the building will block its way.

In Chinatown, there are most cars park on the side of the streets in each block as I must not to crash. I can see downtown as Sonny and I will try to avoid the dragon for what we can. At first, the dragon lands behind us, and the stretches its wings, going higher, higher, and then swings that develops a strongest wind. All the vehicles behind us goes randomly move as everything flies and damages the buildings. I quickly turn right as in right behind us that are the cars continually move on the road we were on. Many flips, many fender benders, and many impacts with collateral damage. Once we arrive at downtown, the dragon's claws opens wider as its sharpest nails can and will grab us. Next, its claws destroy a side of the taller building where Sonny and I intercept the next turn on the wrong side of the road, and brings many debris from the building that is still standing, but pieces of it falls down behind us.

Once we turn to alleyway as the dragon cannot fit through here, it starts to raise itself up and the chest through its throat starts to ignite like a pixel as I can see the dragon will start to fire at us. On Leidesdorff we entered, the dragon breathes fire, and releases the storming blaze. Sonny shouts my name again and I change my gear quickly as we will go faster to evade the blazing storm of a creature's fire. The trees turns to ashes, many fumes behind us demolish everything else. Moving on to the next alleyway as the firestorm is currently on our tail, moving faster and comes closer, both of us are getting to sweat as the fire is cooking our backs. When I drift turn left and move out of there, the shocking bullet of a fire shoots and burns the rest while the fire goes over to the next alleyway. I don't know what the canine's bar club is over there, but I only wish is that the Flea Bites will never be destroyed by the dragon. Not ever.

The people on the sidewalk goes terrifying and the cars behind us stops and then the dragon lands on the road, staring at the fire and looking for us on Chevelle. As I step on the gas harder, the dragon turns and roars and even it runs. Another creature ahead of us far away is flying towards me and Sonny while the other dragon behind us is catching up. As the dragon in front comes closer and much closer faster while it flies, the second dragon flew above us and flies away. _What is going on here,_ I ask in my head. The second dragon flies away as the other dragon continues running on our six. Once I turn away around three blocks, the dragon slips and crashes on the old building as we head back to the Chinatown where my old friend lives somewhere. I push the brakes and turn right as both Sonny and I need to see the dragon who crashed the building on the right where the next road we were there shortly.

The dragon goes dizzy, shaking and then attacks the building where it crashed over there. Where is that dragon coming from? This creature never exist for many years. Who knows what they have seen one of them around the millennium years, millions of years, or more. Nothing that a dragon exist, but only fantasy stories. I have no idea how this one comes out of nowhere after Sonny and I helped me out of the hole from the Alamo Square as I wanted to tell him how important that the Gabriel's Horn needs to be safe from any wrong hands who shall not be trust, just like the cat demon who wanted to control Earth and terrorize all dogs from Heaven while Red carried the precious horn. Shortly, as after the dragon burst into flames towards the old building and stares at us with an anger face that wants to kill us both, the creature moves and then a white lightning shows from the sky, bolting the dragon's head and goes electrifying on its head, going lobotomize and the dragon's face goes burning, small gray smoke everywhere, and its body collapses and thuds down on the street. _Oh Christ, _I said in my head.

The lightning disappears shortly, the dragon lays on the street as it tries to rise, but collapses again, twice. When the dragon is dying for one last breath, it closes eyes and then… past away. Both of us are getting out of the car while the rest of the people on the sidewalks and on the buildings are getting scared. All the Chinese people on the alleyway comes out and starts muttering on their Chinese language when everyone sees the dead dragon ahead of us.

"Jesus Christ," Sonny said, "... it's dead." I look to his fearful face, something from up there murders the dragon and saves us. But possibly either Sonny's guardian angel, or my guardian angel. I start to look everywhere as all the people comes closer and head to the dead dragon ahead, muttering as they are speaking. The building next to the dragon is currently on fire as for then the people. Thus, the fire can consume everything else it touches to shine first and then burn. I grab Sonny's left shoulder.

"Sonny," I said his name, "we have to go. The other dragon is gonna come up any moment. We don't wanna let it see us and the dragon will think that we killed this creature next to us." Sonny turns to me slowly, showing how trembling he is and shakes his head roughly, going back normal as Sonny needs to focus.

"Right," he nods, and we run back to Sonny's Chevelle, "I'm driving."

"Yeah you are," I said while we run. I come to the passenger seat, closing the door, and Sonny goes around his car so he can get in the driving seat, closing the door, and then drives us out of here before the other dragon will arrive here soon. I have to control my breath as we were been chased and totally get my heart going faster. Even that if the dragon comes closer and must get away from its mouth that gets close and crunches like it is very hungry. I keep seeing the dragon inside of me, I didn't want for this creature to come after me. But Sonny did the right thing to save the people including my family.

Both of us are in a darker place to make us safe from the other dragon, on the dark alleyway is where we hide at the Russian Hill, sonny turns off the headlights on his Chevelle as Look onto his startled face, even though that dragon could have almost murdered us while Sonny did what he had to do to focus us and make a dragon distract in order to let my neighbors including my family needs to be safe. He turns off his car, and all around us are going quieter. The other dragon is not flying around downtown right now, and not gonna find us for now. Whatever this this, it is still out there to find something very precious like Gabriel's Horn to deliver its master.

Sonny stares at me for a short time while I check the skies in case there is no other creatures out there flying to search us.

"You gonna tell me what you said that the Horn has been compromised, brother," he ask worriedly. I look at the sky busy as I keep asking myself in my head that why Heaven is on fire. I need to hear Charlie's reasonable, like what he did explain to me about the Horn will compromise like the same thing as like on that day before Alcatraz. Sonny knows about my story, from the beginning where I confronted Charlie and Itchy through Alcatraz where I supported my guardian angel to stop Red from all the angels go danger. "This Horn looks beautiful to me but someone out there is gonna search this one what you carry." Sonny continues speaking to me that the horn looks rare and only what it is made from Heaven. "Does that mean… the cat demon will find us and he is expecting the Horn to capture?"

"I would concern that Red will return as he'll find Gabriel's Horn again," I tell him, looking into his eyes, "but we have no idea how two of these huge doll heads comes out of nowhere around here after I found this Horn back there."

"Why would Red can deserve to find and catch this Horn for," he asks me. "Is he going to do something very obvious like similar to all the angels who were dragged in Alcatraz and almost sunk all of you to Hell like that?"

"Something like that," I turn and I strongly agree for what he asks about the cat demon, "but that will be the worst of it. Red looked so… benevolent, stronger as he is dangerous than darker."

"What about this… boss of his for what Charlie said to his friend," he ask more. Yes, Charlie did told his nemesis friend Carface in Alcatraz that Red's boss yanked his leash.

"Probably in my theoretical according to Charlie's words to Carface," I explain more often, "Red may have his boss for some reason like what Charlie said to his friend, 'His boss yanked his leash.'" That's exactly what Charlie said when I was there with Sasha and Itchy heard him after Carface wants to know where is Red at. Sonny closes his mouth, raising his face slowly as he listens to me clearly. Won't letting him get startle more, but needs to find his courage as I must re-tell him, for more explanation as Sonny must understand more. "Every years I have been through inside of my dreams, I'd always went Alcatraz for many times as I must face Red again. It's not that a dream for some sort, but it's like… a memory."

"Remembering Red and the others," Sonny guess correctly, putting his left hand on the wheel ahead of him.

"Yes," I nod. "Every time, I started to pray more so he will never… find me again. At this time when I had that dream again, it's like you're chasing Red and must remember what is wrong on that picture. Like investigating for some reason."

"Yeah," he understands, nodding.

"As I must allow to follow my dream back in Alcatraz," I tell him, "I should need to spot anything what I missed importantly. It's very difficult to search one on my memory." I think back to remember Alcatraz where Charlie, Sasha, Itchy and I were challenged to stop Red for threatening the angels and drag us all down to Hell. "I will have to find out the truth, but this will have more darker if I'm going to confront Red soon or later."

"Whatever the reasons you are going to do this, David," he said seriously, gently as I seek him, pointing his finger at me, "I'm coming with you. You can't do this alone if I'm not with you, brother. Just… tell me what you need, man. I'm right here with you." I nod to him gently. I look at the town first, making sure that the other dragon will not search us again. But here on what gets reminding me, a red sparkling light over there at Alcatraz where Karen and I just saw one in a coast close to the Cannery Square. I have a plan, think outside the box.

"Do you still have this jet boat from your job over there at North Beach," I ask him.

"My boat is in between E and F," Sonny explains, "I'll find this fuel tank next to the boat. Why?"

"As after you left the Cannery Square while Karen and I were at the coast to spend some time together," I tell Sonny to remember where I was with Karen, "there was this red sparkling light coming from the middle of Alcatraz about three hours ago. Karen and I do not know what that is, but someone might be there without a permission and something is what gonna happen next."

"So," Sonny thinks clearly, "what can we purpose?"

"We must head to the North Beach where we can commandeer your boat," I said, making a plan, "I drive in and both of us will keep an eye on the sky in case the dragon comes around so we can head Alcatraz. As we get there in time, we will have to check every corners around prison until we find this person who ignited the red flash."

"What's the reason," Sonny demand.

"We are gonna check this place out as we will make sure that the cat demon should not return for what Red will search and capture Gabriel's Horn as he desires for revenge," I explain. "As of right now, we need to put the Horn safe as long as he must not know where we hide it somewhere, and Red must cannot touch the Horn again." I grab Gabriel's Horn, shines light green currently, but too much cold around the platinum. "You and I both keep our secret to ourselves as we must not share to anyone else for now. But we will explain to our only closest friends we got, including my family soon. This is… very urgent. You understand?"

"Yeah," Sonny nods, "I understand." I put down the Horn in between my feet where I place it there. I face forward as I am ready to head Alcatraz with my best friend.

"Take us there in North Beach," I command Sonny.

"Sure thing, man," he tells me, turning on his Chevelle, and drives us out of there until we get to North Beach where Sonny and I can grab his boat to lead us straight over there in Alcatraz to search a person who ignited the red spark. I need to make sure that Red must not return if he shows up to search the precious Gabriel's Horn once Sonny and I will arrive there in minutes. I hope Charlie and the others are doing okay up there as they all live up there while Heaven is in trouble. I'm pretty sure my guardian angel knows what he is doing.

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_That...was...close. The dragon almost slay David and Sonny on the Chevelle while they were driving away from the creature as Sonny did an insane move to distract and focus them to save the people including David's family at the Alamo Square. Now David and Sonny must head to the Alcatraz is what because David and Karen saw the red flare light that was spotted earlier on that night where they spent some time together close from the Cannery Square. Now that David must check over the Alcatraz to make sure Red is not here to snatch the Horn again. This must be David's idea but probably have to figure who is that person did a red light at the Alcatraz that leads to another chapter. See you next time, I'll update later._

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	12. Alcatraz

Chapter Twelve

ALCATRAZ

David:

As soon as Sonny and I get to the North Beach shortly where my best friend works there for the boats as he has a licence to ride, Sonny opens the Chevelle's trunk, and there is two box of ammunition for two pistols what he has, and the other is a big safe locker in right next to the right tire from behind. Sonny kept his own personal locker for almost a decade as he wanted to put his private things in there. But, as Sonny does clockwise first, anticlockwise for second, and another clockwise for the last, he opens the safe, and I give him Gabriel's Horn as he'll put this precious horn in there, and then close the safe door. His private things must have been cleaned up and probably placed them all on his own room back to his parents house. Next, Sonny grab me the ammunition box, and then closes the trunk while he grabs the other ammunition box. Sonny park his Chevelle close to the harbor as I must get to his gray '76 Chrysler Jet Boat where all the boats park there across the water.

I wait for Sonny while I found his boat, he currently carry that ammunition on his right hand. As soon as both of us enter my best friend's boat and place both of the ammunition boxes on the passenger seat, Sonny gets the rope that attaches the boat to the pole, brings and then drag here, and place the rope below us on the boat. Sonny shows me how to turn on the Chrysler boat, and uses the handler that can allow go forward and reverse as the boat can move. We left the place as I drive the boat, thrusting the handler forward so we can move pronto to get Alcatraz shortly while Sonny sat on the passenger seat, watching the skies and behind us in case there is any more creatures out there flying and will find us if we get caught. On front of me, is dark island, a famous federal prison as only three prisoners escaped and the rest of all possible cops tried themselves to search, but the bodies has never discovered and the cops had not found any prisoners who escaped. Who knows what happened to three of them as they all flow on the water with raincoats like life saver. Sonny and I are getting close to Alcatraz as all the water on the harbor bumps the boat like jumping gently and springing waters while we go forward faster, I keep remembering what Carface and I since I was eight years, dragged me to the harbor, and a mysterious teleportation lightening teleported both of us as I confronted the humongous cat demon who wanted to claim the Gabriel's Horn.

"How are we doing back there," I ask, shouting as the boat and the water is going loud.

"There's no dragon around here," Sonny shouts, checking on our six including the skies, "we are still clear!"

I keep looking forward, the island grows much darker as we are getting closer to this person who ignited the red flare. The harbor goes quite strong as the current moves to the west. I gently turn the wheel right as I must keep going straight to the Alcatraz. The wind is going colder when Sonny and I almost coming to the docking area next to the darker and famous island. More darker this goes, the worst we will confront this person inside the federal prison. As soon as Sonny and I arrive at the docks next to the Alcatraz, I park where the pole on the side so Sonny can throw the rope at the other side, and perfectly land on the pole.

I open the ammunition box, inside of it has like a 44 Magnum bullets in there; thirty bullets in each box. So sixty bullets for only two guns of what Sonny has. We exit the Chrysler boat after I put fifteen bullets on my right pocket, walking on the border to enter the darkest island.

"Wait, David," he stops me after we left the border, currently on the Dock of the Alcatraz. "you gonna need this." He gives me a gray 44 Revolver. I can see the identification of this gun, but belongs to his father. "For a good luck."

"I don't know your father is gonna get mad you for stealing two guns of his," I tell him seriously.

"He doesn't need those, anymore," he said when I rotate the revolver. "My dad has no idea what he aims his gun. But this is a gift. And the other one what you carry is a secretly gift. He wanted for me to give me those revolver and said to me that the other revolver belongs to your best friend."

"When did your dad give this to you," I demand. Sonny is thinking over his head, remembering what his father give him something special.

"Well," he said, trying to think, "dad gave me those two around a week ago. Dad used those after his brother from Texas delivered a gift to him about five years ago."

"You said you'd stole the pistols," I tell him.

"I lied," he explain. "I didn't want for you to start mean to me since both of us were did bailed us out before the dragon comes after us." Just then, someone around here steps in and I hear a female voice.

"You said you both were bailed out before the dragon comes after you all," the female voice ask. Sonny jumps and I turn. The Afghan Hound is there who is the one who asked us.

"Oh my God," Sonny exclaims, shaking and aims the gun towards the dog, "this one should've pound me a heart attack!"

"Whoa," the Afghan Hound shouts, moves back slowly. "easy there, big fella!"

"Who are you," I ask loudly, looking towards her brown eyes, "where did you come from?"

"Ok," she said, "let's take this slowly. Let me explain what's the situation here. Put the gun down."

"Are you the one who used a red sparkling light," I demand.

"No," the Afghan Hound shakes her head, "why would I?"

"Someone out here ignited a red light earlier," I explain truthfully, "my buddy and I are going to find out who turned it on and need to know why was that person were doing that for a reason."

"That's sounds a bit situation," she said, I look closely around her neck as she wears a brown collar, and in the middle is what I believe is a Guardian Angel tag, "Anyway, I'm come from the stars on the clouds, my name is Tiffany." I turn back and see the skies above downtown, the clouds are currently on fire and what this one who said "I'm come from the stars on the clouds," she lives in Heaven with my Guardian Angel and the others up there. _Tiffany, _I ask, puzzling in my head.

"Give me a break," Sonny shouts, still pointing at Tiffany.

"Sonny," I name him, grabbing his arm gently, and pushing down slowly. "Put down the gun. She's not our enemy."

"Why," he demands, turning at me serious.

"Can you see around her neck," I ask him. "Look closely on her collar." I point to her neck as Sonny can identify Tiffany. As soon as he looks at the Guardian Angel tag on the collar. Sonny puts down the gun and puts away.

"Shit," he shouts quietly, "we have found the Guardian Angel for Christ sake."

"Sonny, go get the flashlights on the boat," I command him. "and calm yourself down."

Sonny turns away and leads back to his Chrysler boat while I begin to talk to the Afghan Hound angel, standing in front of her.

"Let me ask you straight," I tell her, while Sonny walks away around as he must bury his anger onto him. "Who sent you down here?"

"Please," Tiffany begs, "no need to be rude. Charlie sent me here to look after you guys." I put my Revolver on my pocket. "I didn't want for you both to start mad. He said that you guys must not head inside the prison."

"Yeah, you can tell Charlie that I'm not listening to him right now," I said. "Sonny and I are gonna go check Alcatraz inside to find this person and make sure the cat demon is not return."

"David," I turn and Sonny throws me a big flashlight when I left the other one back at Alamo Square. Sonny comes out of the border while I catch his flashlight.

"The cat demon," she ask puzzling. "You mean the one who dragged all the angels and played Gabriel's Horn on a wrong hand?" Tiffany knew about the time when all the angels went down to Alcatraz and faced their only fear the wrath of the cat demon for sixteen years ago.

"Did she knew about that," Sonny demands more.

"Of course she did," I said to him, and I turn back towards Tiffany. "Yes, that kind of a guy who wanted the Horn what he likes. And that's why Sonny and I are here to make sure the cat demon must not be return for the only reason he will have revenge. But that's not gonna happen to you and the angels again."

"David," Sonny said softly, "let's keep going. We do not wanna delay ourselves as we must check inside the prison." This Afghan Hound looks familiar, I look into her colorful brown eyes as she would like to help us from Charlie.

"Yeah," I agree. Sonny and I come closer to Tiffany, "Listen, Tiffany. If you really want my help, then we are gonna have to face our fear dead ahead and must find our courage as soon as we find this person who used a red sparkling light once we enter the Administration Room, and go through Main Prison."

"I'm with you," she agrees.

"Alright," I tell them both, grabbing my Revolver out from my pocket, "let's get going." Sonny, Tiffany and I are running on the east road. The clouds right behind us are going dimmer as the fire on the sky is calming down. Charlie and the angels must be grabbing more holy waters and dealing the troubles. I keep wondering about Heaven, but I'm staying focus as I must not to worry Charlie and the others up there in Heaven. Knowing that I'm with Sonny and now Tiffany to head prison and what the Afghan Hound said Charlie must not letting me go in there. I just cannot hear his advice right now, but he should have come help me and his son back then from four years ago in Yellowstone. If he was there when history was changed, then I should listen to him more often.

We reach the front of the door on the Administration Room outside still. Sonny and I are covering ourselves on the wall, and I bring out the bullets to place in the chambers inside my Revolver gun. Only five chambers in five bullets I put in there, and my gun is fully loaded. Sonny has put the bullets inside the chambers on his Revolver while I look at the blinding lights everywhere in San Francisco. The lighthouse in front of us turns on the light by itself. I hear a loading click from Sonny's gun after I turn the flashlight on.

"Hey Sonny," I said to him, "is your gun have safety mode on?" Sonny check his gun closely on every sides, and then he founds a switch where safe and fire can change. Mine's on a fire side, and now Sonny switch the safe to fire mode. Every second amendment of bear arms should have safe and fire modes on any weapons like pistols, shotguns, rifles, and so on.

"You smart ass," he said gently.

"No problem," I tell him, "kick the door." Sonny moves to the door, and uses a power right kick and bang loud and both doors open rapidly. No other chains on the doors Sonny and I aim down the sights as we check inside the rooms, Tiffany follows us behind when we enter the Administration Room. I focus in every rooms as I am aiming with my Revolver while Sonny, Tiffany and I are heading to the Main Prison on the other side of the rooms. All other gate doors are always open for the visitors, and like travelers including the instructors to listen and explain about the historical prison, and only three prisoners who escaped Alcatraz. We enter the Main Prison as Sonny and I are currently aiming, including the flashlights on our left hands next to our right hands below like we can see in the dark. Tiffany watches the catwalks above in every cell blocks A, B, C, and D. She moves forward, sniffing as she will search the sense from the person.

I check to the left hall, and Sonny checks the right. Both ways are clear as no hostiles. Tiffany is still sniffing after we clear both ways.

"Ok," I said quietly, "Sonny, I need for you to go the Cell Block A, check those corners and find anything you spot if necessary. Let me know you found something."

"Gotcha," Sonny nods, and walks steadily through the Cell Block A dead ahead as he aims with his Revolver.

"Tiffany," I name her and she turns quickly and stealthy, "you go to the Cell Block B and make sure you sniff around corners quietly, and find something you spot what you can while I will head to Cell Block C, and then D."

"Alright," she nods and the walks steadily and sniffing. Wait a minute. This Afghan Hound is what reminds me.

"Wait," I stop her quietly. Tiffany returns back, and focuses me. Her face is exactly what Itchy once told me about. He told me that she was once there with friends of hers at the Dog Reunion including Bess.

"Whenever I heard your name back there," I tell her nicely, remembering, "this gets reminding me to remember who was a mean person in Dog Reunion place." She looks at me strange, puzzling as she heard me. "My friend Itchy once told me everything about the Afghan Hound who was a mean person name 'Tiffany'."

"Yeah," she nods, now remembers. "I've known Itchy, Charlie and the others back then since the beginning on Dog Reunion."

"You are," I said, nicely. I look on the Cell Block C, the smaller wind goes cooler than outside. There are no other lights to see in the dark. "I'll chat with you later. You look very interesting to me." I move and going in Cell Block C, aiming the sight as I must use a Revolver on my right hand and a flashlight on my left hand. Where I was standing back there , is what I raised up when I saw the cat demon who wears a blue robe, watched me and was his hostage. I check through the cages in the Cell Block C where I was in one of the cage inside somewhere in the corner.

Whenever I'm on the Cell Block C, Sasha, Itchy and I were here on that time as we faced the cat demon in front of us, and the water pile was used to be in here when that thing was destroyed before Red got soak when I tied his tail up with one of the cop's handcuffs from the Headquarters. As I stare over the cages everywhere around me, the angels were inside, terrified as they saw the huge cat demon monster. I stop for a moment, and putting down the gun on my pocket while I carry the flashlight. This is there I was trapped in there on this cage on my right. Carface looked creepy, stupidity, and greedy in front of me. These memories is what I always remember, the room goes darker when I come closer to the cage where I was in there. As I turn to my left, and the cat demon smashed on the ground, growled towards Carface on my right, and the ground torn and opened as Carface braced himself. I crouch as I look on the ground that was broken. Touching as going colder. I face up as I see an eight year old kid, worn a varsity jacket from elementary school, braved as I am, like me. This is where I was in there for sixteen years, and still remember Alcatraz.

I rise, turning right, and go approach the stairs up ahead. Closer as I am about to get there, someone was screaming behind me, up there on a catwalk, a pink whippet was the one who screams in a trembled terror. Sonny and Tiffany does not hear the scream, only me is what I can see things and the angels all over me. Next, I went to the other side in between B and C instead of going D for now. I remember this hall, Red nailed as trapped me inside next to the catwalk stairs up ahead. I go close as I must head to the my stand. I look down while I must use a flashlight to see the ground, there are still tips of the tails on the ground, damaged of course. I crouch and touch the small spot and the rest. This is where I trapped in Red's paw when Charlie yelled my name. Suddenly, I look on my right as I can see the stairs over there. Charlie carried Gabriel's Horn as Red goes after him up there. Then after I didn't see Charlie anymore, Red shredded the rooftop above me. I look up and the roof has been insured; someone else used their trowel to repair the ceiling above a little while ago.

Next, I come closer to the stairs where Sasha and I were running when the whirlpool water was coming down. both of us were going up and Red snatched the stairs and almost destroyed. This stairs I am standing is repaired. Red could have almost eaten us but Charlie saved us all when he played the angelic tone from Heaven. I love that tone. Right behind us was somewhat Red dragged around to his body as greenish clouds behind him, the hole was there and from down there is I believe, Hell. Once Charlie played the Horn as all the angels rises up to a yellow light from Heaven, Red went down through the hole, yelled as he failed his goal, and vanished as I do not heard scream anymore, and everything else went back normal; no more whirlpool around Alcatraz.

I see the ground as only a blurry repaired spot as Red was suddenly dragged in the hole, right here as I'm standing in front of me below. The hole looks normal, the rest I touch gets disturbing in my head as I see Red growling at me and Sasha back in the stairs at a sudden shock. I didn't spook, just to make sure I am not afraid of Red right now. The Alcatraz is the place where I shall never ignore because the prison always go darker as I can see all the angels stares at me on the cages everywhere. My mind is starting to see things as no one sees them all. This cell, the halls, are shivering more. There is a moon light outside from the secured windows when Sonny comes here.

"David," he whispers, walking slowly, steadily as he currently aim with his gun. My last touch on the hole is not bothering me, just a pack of memories I have. Sonny's eyes goes wider. "I found something on a library. You gonna have to see this."

"What is it," I ask softly, rising up. Just then, a red light is spots in as a light comes from the other side of the Cell Blocks, coming from the left as the wall over there shines and then dimming.

"You are not gonna believe what I saw this guy," he said softly. I go with Sonny including Tiffany at the Cell Block D, as from the next room is a library. Over there inside the library is shining a red light. Sonny and I crouch on the wall, covering ourselves as we will not get caught. I take a closer look when I gently rise a little, someone is there carrying a red lantern light. An unknown person is wearing a dark cloak all over, including a hoodie as this person extend his reddish creature-like arm, searching on the walls and below that person. I do not see the person's tail. Red is not here.

I nod to Sonny, and he starts moving in and Tiffany gets in quietly as I follow them both while I aim this person wearing a dark cloak. Sonny and I aim to this person when he carries the red lantern.

"I know you are in here," the dark voice said. "I can hear things everywhere… in Alcatraz." The person drops the lantern slowly. "Not many of you will escape this horrified prison, if you humans won't let me help you out of this place." The hooded person turns to us, and showing the face as removing the hood. A Satanic creature, a beast, orange eyes.

"Oh good Christ," Sonny shouts softly, pointing to the Satan with his gun.

"You don't deserve to help us out of here," I tell the Satan.

"Before you both will shoot me with your bear arms," he says, looking towards me and Sonny. "I am not here to slay three of you." The Afghan Hound growls softly. She doesn't like the beast like he is lying.

"Easy, Tiffany," I calm her. "Hold your ground." I move up closer as I am currently holding my Revolver, aiming towards the beast's head. "You alone?"

"Shortly you'll understand that we are not alone, human," Satan said.

"There is no 'we'," I tell him wisely. he is definitely not with us.

"Think matters not, young one," Satan said, greedy as he becomes. "I feel the presence of your newest enemies. I deserve not a sustainable to me as an unlikely devils."

"What makes you think that you are not a sustainable to you," I ask strongly.

"There are other things that you'll be recognize to these madness dogs that are continually slayed one of their own each," the beast says. "Think of me as their minions, their slaves go tortured, and presumably slayed by a madness dogs and a miserable Greatest Enemy."_ Greatest Enemy,_ I puzzle in my head.

"Who the hell is the Greatest Enemy," Sonny ask, puzzling like I am.

"This arrogance, young one," the creature says, "is much more powerful than any demons in Hell including me. Think of what this Greatest Enemy do a tortured things that he'll do whatever the time takes to murder every innocence who has their own loved ones from Heaven."

"Have you got any issues that Heaven was under attack by one of a trusted angels," Tiffany ask wisely. _I knew it,_ I shout in my head. Something did happen out there in a sky.

"Your trusted angel did a bad move once he confronted the Greatest Enemy in ten years ago," Satan explain. "As your angel's top priority was to gain Gabriel's earning trust and that includes your angels who you do not know joins your trusted angel for a backup. Even the Crawlers and a massive army of Goblins in the end joined the angels to steal the horn and escape as quickly as possible." My God, how does he know about this attack and then the angels who were trusted. This doesn't make any sense to me.

"Wait," I pull my gun away as I'm moving closer to Satan beast. "how do you know about this?"

"I'd been worked with the Greatest Enemy as he trusted me and wanted for me to know about the ambush attack for the next ten years. Ten years that he awaits to expect a very powerful Horn that will play the tones more darker. If the Greatest Enemy gets Gabriel's Horn onto his wrong single hand, young ones, your world and Heaven will go massacre… and destruct anything that stands in his way while he plays the Horn." This demon knows everything about the Greatest Enemy's plan, and the attack from Heaven above the skies. I do not know I can trust this creature because this monster is from Heaven. Sonny, Tiffany and I look ourselves as we all know about darker plans from the Greatest Enemy by Satan beast in front of me.

"This lantern of yours," I tell him when I point his light, "I saw this light from far away as I was in a coast, keeps blinking. I'm gonna have to ask you this. I demand to know why are you using this lantern for?"

"Hmm," he looks at all of us, "While I use my lantern, young one, I contacted one of my great friends of mine I close."

"Who did you contact with," I ask normally.

"I would wish that I could tell you who I contacted him, human," the creature said, "but I can give you only a hint to find him."

"Give me a hint," I want to know who. This Satan gives us a mystery.

"One who was part of the Greatest Enemy's minions," he details, "one who refused the orders… one who slaughters the demons who cannot be trust… and one who watches his love one very close."

"So for this 'One who' person is the one you needed to talk to him, earlier," I ask him, determining.

"Correct," the Satan nods.

"And what is it that you need to talk to him about," I ask more. This is getting me lots of questions that need to be reveal answers. At suddenly, the beast's pointy ears rises as he hears something much closer. He looks around the library. "What is it?"

"Trouble," he said. he looks around the room first, and looks at the wall behind me when Sonny, Tiffany and I were entered. I look back, and I see another red light coming, going brighter. "They are coming." _They, _I puzzle. Oh no. the demons who looks like the Satan beast is coming. "You need to get out of Alcatraz, young ones."

"How many are there," Sonny ask, putting his gun down.

"Everywhere," the Satan explains.

"We need to get out of here," Tiffany shouts to me and Sonny.

"Can you get us lead to the docks back there," I tell Satan.

"I can teleport you guys get there shortly," Satan said, "I must stay here on my own, holding them off while I can."

"You are not coming with us, are you," Sonny ask him worriedly.

"I'll might see you around," the creature said, "if you boys will see me around when I am alive in my spirit."As the Satan opens his hand while he creates his yellowish fire, my body teleports back to the Docks where Sonny and I were got there before Tiffany just arrived. I look at the prison's windows that goes red like flares inside. I see Sonny and Tiffany returns on a teleportation fire on their bodies. All three of us runs back to the Docks, jumping on Sonny's Chrysler boat. Releasing the rope on the pole while Sonny turns on his boat and Tiffany sits on the seat, and I sit next to Tiffany after Sonny drives us out of island of Alcatraz.

Tiffany and I are looking back as the windows of prison blinks red repeating. The Satan is fighting inside the prison against the demons. The waters are going stronger from the current around Alcatraz. The water is going around in circles as Sonny is thrusting the handle to move the boat go faster. As we escape the Alcatraz around two minutes later, Tiffany and I see the waters around in circles as the Alcatraz are likely to go sink. I'm not sure I am right. I would call this Satan who we confronted him, "The Hooded Beast" as he was formally explain to us about what was actually going on in Heaven and then the darker plans from the Greatest Enemy. I would think that the Hooded Beast was the minion, but partially looked friendly as not a savage monster. Sonny, Tiffany and I are in a North Beach outside where all of us standing next to Sonny's Chevelle. The wind goes warmer while we come back.

"We all could have help this guy out," Sonny said to us. "That beast must have done something as he did talk to someone who he closes with."

"He did use his lantern to contact a friend of his," I said to him, thinking as I need to hear importantly to the Hooded Beast. "We don't know who confronted the Hooded Beast as he needed to speak with him importantly."

"You mean this 'One who' person," Sonny ask.

"Yeah," I nod. "That 'One who' person is what me must find out the truth to search him".

"Honestly, you guys," the Afghan Hound steps in closely, " I don't mind of this Satan back there is telling us a prank. As you can see me as an angel, angels swipe the demons with bow and arrow including the swords to kill."

"I know you'd wanted to kill the beast back there, Tiffany," I tell her, "but he explained to us about the ambush from Heaven, and the other is a darker plan from the Greatest Enemy. I am possibly would know that the beast were been tortured badly."

"The beast has been tortured, David," Sonny explains to me, "Like the way he said to you to think of him was their minion, their slaves been tortured, and something like that."

"Well," I get exhausted, thinking about the Hooded Beast. "I guess he was having a hard time escaping the demons from his former boss."

"So," Tiffany thinks, "what happens now?" That's a good question. I begin to think more clearly through my head as I must. When I look at Alcatraz in prison, the lights on the windows are no longer lighten up to red anymore. The Hooded Beast must have sacrificed himself to save three of us from the demons. He would like for us to confront him one day, but then he wanted to stay there in Alcatraz to hold the demons off.

Next, I suddenly found a new idea what I have. Something more to lead us and reveal about the "One who" person to identify. I remember… the Curio Shop. Of course, Charlie took me there at once before he left two years from now back then.

"I have another plan to get us there," I tell them both, "There is a place where we must confront over there."

"Where," Sonny demand.

"I think about… the Curio Shop." I explain. Red's Curio Shop.

"That Curio Shop you've said has been expired," Sonny said to me. That place is been expired when I told him a story. That place has been existed for long time, and the place is went coverage as no one lives there.

"I know, Sonny," I said, "At this time, man, we are gonna have to confront this cat demon on our own. Before we are gonna run that bastard down, we are gonna have to talk to him first and ask who is that "One who" person to answer."

"This is crazy, _ese_," Sonny said. "I'm not gonna let you go there alone. If Red is there when you are alone as if he will kill you, then I'm gonna rip that nine lives's heart, brother."

"Whoa there, cowboy," the Afghan Hound. "If you boys are going over there right now, then what if this cat demon will do to you both when your parents are worried, going to find you both as hard as they can, and they'll never find you?"

"She's right, David," Sonny said. "If we go to Red's Curio Shop right now, there's no going back, brother." I start to turn warmer when the winds are going slower. Slower as a gentle touch. This is going to get insane if we are heading to Curio Shop to confront Red, but more danger as he will tell us who is that "One who" person that he ignores the orders, was a minion, and actually closer to his love one. "What are your thoughts right now?" I heard Sonny asking me to think what is next. I get my Revolver out.

"We are gonna head Curio Shop," I tell them, "Look, I know how dangerous this is you both said but I must need to know who is the "One who" person. I have to get to the shop right now. If we don't get there soon enough guys, then someone's gonna get hurt more." Both Sonny and Tiffany look after themselves, thinking about me going to do something worst to confront Red over there in his Curio Shop. I can see them that they will not leave me alone. As Sonny turns to me, he says more bravery.

"Alright," he nods, "looks like I'm coming with you, man. I can't let you do this alone. I will always be on your back for a survival for a living, or a die trying."

"What about you Tiffany," I look at her eyes, "you coming with us?" Tiffany thinks both of us.

"Charlie wants for me to watch your back, David," she said, "But no matter where you guys going, I'm here with you both as long as Charlie and the angels are watching us right now. I can't compromise." The Afghan Hound is right, she must not compromise us both. I hope Charlie's watching me. I'm not gonna see him right now until he returns after I am done finishing conversation to Red.

"Ok," I nod, "let's go." All three of us enter the Chevelle as I am driving, the Chevelle goes purring as its engine goes loud. I know the place's location. The Curio Shop is not far from there in San Francisco, but takes time to know what place has a road over there. I bet Charlie will guide me there if we are lost, but I doubt he won't let me head there. I start to rethink about the Hooded Beast's words in my head while I am driving. _One who was part of the Greatest Enemy's minions… One who refused the orders… one who slaughters the demons who cannot be trust… and one who watches his love one very close._

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_Seems getting well on this one. I just hope David knows what he is doing to make sure he will do the right thing but much danger as all three will get. Beware of this cat demon, he is coming soon as I can expect on the next chapter when Red returns. For this Hooded Creature's words that he shared to all three, must have told them about what the demons are slaying one of their own, including what the minions like the Creature was been tortured badly by his former boss like the Greatest Enemy. Stay safe, watch your back out there. I will be update more chapters as I am working on fourteen and fifteen right now. Later._

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	13. The Curio Shop

Chapter Thirteen

THE CURIO SHOP

David:

The road goes darkened as the wind goes quieter since whenever Sonny, Tiffany and I were leaving North Beach as soon as I made another plan to head the Curio Shop where Red lives there. Charlie took me there at once whenever he wanted for me to know what kind of a place is where the cat demon lives. Carface used to lived there once for a while with his own sidekick friend of his when he had some other business to attend with him. I feel much cold inside of me as I was made another decision to find Red first to know who is "One who" person, even though that's a kind of a mystery that the Hooded Creature described his old friend of his to find him but I must find him for my own naked eye. The buildings have no lights on the windows, the road on the next intersect seems we are getting closer to the shop; no other flying creatures behind us that seems go quiet. The radio on Sonny's car is not on, as we can sure must hear close if there is more trouble on our way like Tiffany can hear anything about between seven to ten miles from here to anywhere.

As we stop on the next road, the address with numbers on top says 650 to 640. Turning left is where the cat demon lives on the next block where the Curio Shop lives. The name on the address of the street considers blank as we would not know where can go next. I look both ways to make sure we are on a right place, and no other cars around. I have seen this building on our left, on this building have much junks inside of the warehouse. That seems where Charlie and Itchy used to follow Carface to head a place where Carface had a collar before over there at the Curio Shop. I turn left as Sonny next to me goes into focus and much cautious as his Revolver is currently load, his window considers open to make sure he can look behind as he will find out if we are being followed or not. The road is clean, and no other cars are not park around here. This place is much forbidden but Charlie did told me this place all around us is much forbidden as abandoned. On the next road ahead is 660 to 650. The 660 is ahead of us as we are currently on 650. I know what kind of a Number of the Beast means. A Satan's number according to the religion. What that means is the road's address is right ahead of us is I can see a dark and mysterious Curio Shop dead ahead. This building looks bend, a dark bluish wood as the moon shines the shop, the Gothic creature with wings is on a roof above. There is a light over there on these windows, I am positively sure Red is in there. I move up ahead on the 660 and park on the right side of the street. I turn off the engine, and I can see the board over there said "Red's Curio Shop", on the bottom is a small number where I closely can see the Number of the Beast, "666".

"I hope you are ready for this, David," Sonny said sarcastically. "I'm sure this guy will remember you as he will sniff around you. This place is creepier that I expect."

"I know," I said, bringing my Revolver out of my pocket, "This shop is evil in there. Charlie didn't took me in there inside but told me about this place."

"I don't think we are going inside like the way you said that shop is evil," Tiffany said, closing both of us. "But are you sure you are going in that shop right?"

"While I can," I said while I look on these windows at the Curio Shop. "As long as I am not going alone in there. I need you guys. I can't do this alone without my help." Sonny looks on the bending shop over there as the Curio Shop grows much darker. Tiffany trembles on her furs that the place around us is getting colder I expect.

"Alright, let's go," Sonny spins the chamber on the Revolver. "Let's hope Red won't eat us alive once we go in there." All three of us are exiting out of Sonny's Chevelle where we parked on there. I grab the flashlight and Tiffany gives Sonny his own flashlight once we get out of the Chevelle. Sonny and I both close the doors and all three of us are heading to the Curio Shop, quietly as we must not make too much noise. Sonny and I do not turn on the flashlight but only as we must go inside in case the lights inside of the shop goes into pitch black. I hope this shop will not terrify me as this one will growl as a cracking walls can yell. Right next to us while we moving are those cars parking but only one is covered up at the last, not sure what kind of a car is that though. The street turns into dark blue, the long leaves waves as the quiet winds are warning to us.

The cylinder stand ahead of us holds the ceiling above and ahead is two mahogany doors, with a bubble windows as we all can see the light over there. This cylinder of what it stands is like animal faces like wolverine on the bottom, the eagle next to the wolverine below, an owl on the middle, a bear close on the top, and albatross on the top. We move quietly when Sonny and I are on the wall next to both doors; Sonny is right in other side as Tiffany goes to the middle as she can handle herself once Tiffany can attack anyone on the front of the window in case there is demons around. I place three fingers as I am counting to three to kick the door, and Sonny stares something over there at the cars park ahead where I saw them all including the car that is covering.

"Wait," he said, "there is something over there at the park. Let me go check it out."

"What is it," I said softly.

"Let me take a look quickly," Sonny whispers, "be right back." As Sonny moves, I tell Tiffany to move right next to me as she will not get caught by those windows on the doors. Sonny moves quickly as he must go quiet as he went to the cars park over there next to the Tree Logs store. When he crouches in, and looks closely on a plate from the covering car, he grabs the cover and removes it as I open my eyes wider when I see a Dodge Charger R/T. The car is familiar like John drives his car. Sonny moves back slowly when he sees the car, and then turns back and runs.

"David," he shouts, "you are not gonna believe what I saw this one!"

"Quiet," I hush him after he returns, "What is it, Sonny?"

"Listen to me," Sonny begs, "That's John's car over there! The same plate, and a same painting on his car! He is here, man!" _What,_ I shock in my mind. "Is Karen and the others are here man? I am bloody damn not sure what are they doing here for."

"John," I exclaim him, banging the door, "are you in there? Get out of there!" No voice coming from the door inside. "Karen! Sarah!" I bang the door twice, no other voices still. "They better not confront Red, Sonny!"

"Move aside," Sonny moves me, "let me kick the door! You better get ready!" I point the door with my gun, aiming my sight as I can pull the trigger if Red is coming right there in front of us. As I use my stance and Tiffany is still not moving, Sonny kicks the door hard enough and both doors open. Inside, there is a much gothic creature statues, rare items and on the front is a table with two humongous chairs with two horns like devil. On the table decorates a dark pink and red coverage including a ball with a light in the middle of the table. _Is this guy a fortune teller,_ I ask in my mind. There are light candles next to the windows next to us as we enter, and much Gothic creature faces changes as the rarest items are going much darker. I point with my gun everywhere around us if Red climbs on the wall and will snatch all three of us, Sonny does the same when he aims around us everywhere. Tiffany sniffs the ground, the lights ahead are much we can see those walls of cracking, above the ceilings above is creatures hanging, including a massive ball with both rings crossed. and I see a cat with a fish as the clock goes tick tock, tick tock right next to me.

The ball on the table lightens the room we can see on the darkness. Red must be the fortune teller, Charlie told me that the cat demon was been disguised himself as an old, genuine and a greedy dog who smells like a cat. We come to the table as the ball goes lighter.

"Who the hell is this guy," Sonny demands, "A fortune teller?"

"Maybe," I said, moving closer on the table, touching the fabric coverage and both chairs are look taller as almost the size of me. "Red must have manipulated Charlie and Itchy once they both confronted him for the first time with Carface."

"What was Charlie and Itchy were doing here," Sonny ask.

"Charlie wanted to know does Red had some special collars from Carface he was worn," I explain, "he needed to used that reddish collar with spikes on so Charlie and Itchy can refresh themselves out with no longer became a ghost."

"Since when did that happen, David," Tiffany ask.

"Sixteen years ago, I'm afraid," I said. I look around darker rooms when the light on the table goes dimmer and gets brighter. " Sonny, I need for you to go check upstairs. Find John and the others while you can in every rooms up there. Let Tiffany and I will stay here and check around the corners."

"Okay," he nods. "I'll try to call their names out." Just then, Sonny moves up the stairs quietly as he aims up there with his gun including flashlight to see on the dark areas. I move and I check around the corners as I can look over the rare items including the Gothic items. Tiffany sniffs continually when she moves next to the big chairs. There is a fireplace next to the chairs and table. I clang and hit something on the item I did not see coming, a rare horn with a needle that uses a disc to play a music. This item lays there on the ground next to Gothic statues, dark statues as I can see the faces changes. I see a bass drum next to the creepy doll on the side of the semi cylinder windows as we enter from the door ahead. Sonny names out loudly to John, Karen, Samson, and Sarah at couple of times when I see him up there, opening the door as he points his gun at the edge of the door. As he opens, the door moves as his arms are moving the same and he aims what he can when he spots a cat demon around there somewhere, including here around us. I do not hear any replies from John and the others, neither Tiffany doesn't

I hear a crack behind me, something is there behind me, covering much taller as I have not see that coming. I turn back, and moving as I see a large cover, covering something much bigger than me. I grab a cover, moving gently and I remove this massive cover. I see a man, the reflection, and a tribal wooden rectangular all around the mirror. This mirror, has no crack when I check all around. I have just heard the crack, but this is much I get unexpected sound when i check around corners with bunch of statues and rare items. I touch a man's index finger on a mirror, the reflection is going swirl on my face, and seeing a gray skull with fangs, including a reddish eyes. I shake my head roughly, and a man's face is there. On a mirror, Tiffany is sniffing next to the rabbit doll and another bass drum right behind me. Continually, I get to move away from the mirror that is getting twisted over my head seeing a gray skull. I move up to the table, looking at this ball of light. I determine something what this ball has inside, as i put my flashlight down on the table, removing a ball I grab, and there are only two collars is in there, including a large sparkling light. I'm about to touch this collar after I hear a sudden cough, a muffling and a single cough.

I point over there where there is a large closet ahead next to these long purple drapes. I point the gun over the closet including a flashlight to see something unexpecting where that comes from. In what I can get as much as I get closer to the closet. I slowly grab the knot on the closet ahead of me. Once I am about to open the closet, I hear a sudden bang coming from upstairs. A thud.

"Sonny," I shout his name.

"I'm okay," Sonny replies back loudly. "This wardrobe just scared me out of nowhere." Just then, a hear a ground cracking, Tiffany steps on there while she moves slowly when sniffing. Next, Sonny adds loudly. "David, you better get up here! There is something what you need to see this."

"Tiffany," I call her, "can you stay here when I come up there with Sonny?'"

"Yes," Tiffany nods, "I'll be fine." I reach up the stairs quickly, moving up as I aim on the sight with my gun, including my flashlight. I come over to the second door opened ahead after I just past the first one right behind me. I see both doors open on both walls ahead as Sonny is on the left door. I put my gun away when I enter the room where Sonny grunted after the wardrobe. Sonny is carrying a nice photograph on his hand, showing me… Carface wearing a pajamas. I look around and this is a nice bedroom, a long light blue drapes on a window, a couple of drawers next to the bed, a comfortable rolling chair, a light lamp, and a nice triangular radio. I move on the window when removing away those drapes, I see a downtown with blinding lights.

"Tell me that Carface used to live here before," Sonny said.

"He did," I said, looking at San Francisco. "Carface was here since during that time Charlie told me about saving Christmas by his old friend."

"You mean Carface saved Christmas," he ask. "How?"

"In Alcatraz," I explain, "there was a massive whistle blower and for that blower can control all canines including the puppies to steal the presents and ruin Christmas. That didn't happened though, Carface was the one who destroyed the blower and saved everyone else including Martha's puppy, Timmy."

"When did that happened," Sonny ask strongly.

"Was probably long time ago I think," I said, remembering, "That was during a Christmas Eve I believe."

'What about this sidekick friend from Carface," Sonny tries to know who is Carface's old friend. "... Killer."

"Maybe he actually was with him," I said, turning towards Sonny as he continues holding Carface's picture on his hand. "You know, I haven't even seen Carface since my guardian angel left me once at a time before he returned last year in high school from '69."

"When was the last time you saw Carface, brother," he ask me, grievously.

"Well" I remember Carface on a road next to the park, sad face from him. This was that day when Sasha past away, and Charlie left Earth after I buried her and told me I must take good care of my family. "Last time I saw him was… on a road next to the Alamo Square, saw me on the road while I watched Charlie left Earth eleven years ago."

"I would like to see Carface, David," he said to me, looking at Carface on the picture, "Because, he looks interesting to me and I should like to talk to him if he was around here."

"I don't know," I shake my head, "Maybe he's back in Heaven with Charlie and the others."

"We don't know that," Sonny said, approaching me whenever I stare at Carface's bed. "We can ask Tiffany and maybe she should know where and what happened to Carface exactly, brother. She's a guardian angel right? Then we could talk to her."

"Yeah," I nod, looking at a nice comfort bed. "Come on, we should head back downstairs. Tiffany needs us. Keep that picture, in case she doesn't remember him."

"Sure," he nods, putting the picture on his pocket. We exit Carface's room and there are other rooms I have not check in. "Wait, there is another one you need to see this too."

"What's going on, now," I ask him.

"On that wardrobe I was opened and tripped," He explained. "I found those robes and huge dresses, man." Sony opens the next door, and there is a big bedroom inside. A large round mirror on the drawer next to the wardrobe that opened, a large carpet on the bottom, the fan above the ceiling, and another wardrobe that has not open on the right. "Right there, man," he points the wardrobe on the left, "These clothings are much bigger than us, take a look if you can."

I come in another bedroom and I can see that humongous bed that looks like a king size. I look on this nice wardrobe that was opened, focusing a largest clothings inside. I light up with a flashlight and I can see a lime green robe clothes in there. I touch this fabric and feels much warmer and soft cloth. I open another wardrobe behind me as I need to see another fabric clothings on there. When I open the wardrobe, there is a very large orange silk dresses. _What the hell_, I said in my head. I start to look back again, and I can see both differences between those fabrics. Large clothings, but I have bad feeling about this.

"Something is not right," I said to Sonny, "Something tells me Red is not alone."

"What do you mean," Sonny puzzles.

"As I can tell you how big this clothings are," I explain, "but how huge of that cat demon I confronted him before. Sonny, I have seen this robe right behind me. Red is wearing a blue robe like this lime cloth behind me." I point to the wardrobe as Sonny can see how huge robes are from what the cat demon use to wear.

"Oh Christ," Sonny shocks.

"That lime robe behind me," I said, "looks the similar robe as Red wears. And I am telling you… he is not alone. And I do not know how the orange dress back there is in a wardrobe. But I may not sure Red has a related demon family, or whatever this is." Just then, I hear Tiffany, calling both of us from down stairs, yelling as she found something down there. "Come on, let get down there!" Sonny and I rush through downstairs, and I can see Tiffany over there next to the table, and the fire is on over there at the fireplace. Tiffany goes growling as she can see over there on a very large purple drapes I saw there.

"What happened," I ask Tiffany, crouching and I touch her soft coat furs. "What's going on?"

"The fire turned on by itself on the fireplace," Tiffany shouts, "Someone is in there, lighten up in that room over there."

"Holy crud," Sonny shouts. "the cover is on a ground. What was that thing back there?" When I turn, the mirror is not over there anymore when I can see the coverage on the ground I removed.

"Oh God," I said, in shock, "where's that mirror?"

"I don't know," Tiffany shakes her head. "Whatever this shop is doing, it's getting me twisted." I look at the bottom of the ground where the large purple drapes are, the light is currently on as we are about to see more mysterious as more to reveal whoever is in there. I bet Red is in there, hiding.

"Okay," I nod, rising up and I grab my gun from my pocket. Pointing over there at the drapes in front of me. "Stay right here, Tiffany. I'm going in. Watch your back. That means you too, Sonny."

I move slowly, the temperature in here is getting warmer but I can feel the coldness around me, shivering breaths. I can feel the warm on my face as I am getting closer on the drapes. I keep pointing at the drapes as I gently grab the fabric drapes on the right, seeing a bright light from the walls ahead next. I'm steady my both legs as I am about to do a surprise on a next drapes if I open. "Come on," I said softly. Thinking that Red will do a surprise attack in front of me. "Come on out you son of a-" I move the drape rapidly and I see a three bone like creatures jump through my face and pound with a fist as they hit me hard, roaring like a cub. I fell down and Sonny and Tiffany jumps out and starts to attack the bone creatures, its small cloudy around the bone creatures are going green.

Tiffany barks to the creatures around her and Sonny shoots the other creatures, three shots kill. I rise up and a horrify bone creature is in my way, I stump its body and break the bones. Tiffany chases the cat bones around as she jumps and then tackles the small creature, killing with shaking rapidly while Tiffany grabs the cat bones with her mouth. When all three cat bones are gone and disappeared, the doors ahead of when we all three entered, shuts the door loudly and around us grows darker. But the light is still on the fireplace as the fire buys us more time for the light.

"Damn," Sonny exclaims. We all look at the doors ahead as Sonny approaches, and the doors remain lock and cannot open when he struggles. "NO," Sonny bangs the door with his hammer fist twice. I look back, there is… a room over there with a candle on a table. I see another rare things all over the room over there after I moved the drapes. There is a much bigger bed than other bed from other rooms in upstairs.

"Oh my… God," I look and see those rare items, and a humongous bed when I came in closer.

"What the heck was that, man," Sonny ask, shouting. "Was that suppose to be Red's mutts?"

"Much likely," I shout him back. I step in, and I see a radio next to the largest bed, including a massive wardrobe ahead, a massive drawers on the left where the candle is lighten the room, and there are what I see on the wall is the pictures. I move closer on the drawers where I can able to see close enough on the wall with pictures there. I see… Red, and other cat demons on there. _My God, _I said softly. I watch the pictures, those memories of somewhat Red has something I did not imagine. I can see other cat demons on different pictures there. This one wears a lime robe, and the other one is an orange dress. The next photograph is another cat demon wearing a black robe, the next is a last but not least is Red with his own love interest wearing an impressive purple dress. I turn and I move up to the wardrobe next to the humongous bed, and I open both doors on there. A largest blue robes, and a purple silk dresses. I gasp, moving back slowly after I found Red's blue robes and those giant purple silk dresses inside.

"What's going on," Sonny ask, shouting. I move away from the wardrobes, I go startle myself as Red has something what he has on what I do not even recognize. Just as I found a WWII helmet with a fist above the wardrobe up there. Wait a minute… that helmet is very familiar. That symbol is from the 2nd Squad members over there on Normandy. I have seeing this one before from my father's rare items inside of his garage, private things as he puts them all away on the safe.

"Jesus… Christ," I said softly, looking at the helmet on the wardrobe above. I hear a gentle sobbing, right behind me. Next, a bang comes up. I turn quickly, and Sonny and Tiffany has found a closet on their right. Sonny point the gun over the closet and I move slowly, approaching as I will see someone inside the closet, sobbing continually. Tiffany holds still on the ground when she stares at the closet right next to me while I'm moving. _Put...the gun… down,_ I mouth to Sonny, and he puts away the gun on his pocket. The sobbing on the closet continues and I move up to the front. When I am ready to open the closet myself, this sobbing is familiar to me. I open the closet, and we all see a cat demon, wearing a purple dress.

This creature sits and crosses the arms as the face goes down, crying. The paws, and the claws are the same as Red's. The face is look like… Red's love interest on a photograph. Just then, as the face rises up and sees me, I look upon its eyes and the tears starts dropping more. My God, the dress, including a tie on the neck. I know this dress…. I remember the dress from…. my parents house…. the Cannery Square including the coast…. Oh no. I look upon the face of a sadness cat demon starts to crying more, I step back, and I notice this person…. who I absolutely…. in love from John's daughter…. Karen.

"K… Karen," I said her name. She nods, sobbing. "Oh my God," I get in a closet, gently grab Karen's arms fill with softest furs all around her.

"HOLY," Sonny sees Karen after I got her out of the closet. "Is that-"

"Karen," I shout her name, in worriedly, "What happened? Did Red did this to you?" Karen continues crying gently.

"Oh no," Sonny said. "Red did this to her. That son of a gun ruined her." I turn towards his face. going a short rage as what Sonny said that Red did Karen's body as he created her. "If Red is here, I'm gonna kill him for what he did this to her."

"Leave that to me, Sonny," I said, upsetting. "I'm gonna handle Red by myself."

"You're the boss," Sonny said.

I turn back as I see a sorrowful cat demon in front of me that Karen continues tear on her eyes. I can see her fangs on her mouth. "Babe," I shaken her gently. "Please, tell me what happened? Where's your father?" She looks on my worry face, her claw moves on my shoulder as she is getting scared. I touch her fur on her face, and even her long pointy ears like Red and other cat demons have.

"He… he…" Karen stammers, very sad. "He's coming."

"Who's coming, Karen," I ask her, worriedly more.

"He's… he's here," Karen said softly. At suddenly, the fire from the fireplace is shutting down, growing much darker everywhere as I look around. I see above the creatures hanging, there is multiple cat bone creatures above and crawls on the walls. I see a huge mirror fying as it releases most of cat bone creatures. Jumping to us and starts attacking all of us. The colors around them are red instead of green. A cat bone jumps on my face and smashing me like fluffy pillow, I quickly grab the backbone and throw away as much as fast over the stairs. Sonny grabs the gun out and shoots down the cat bones, four times into four kills. I rise up and Karen is right behind me as I will defend her as possible. Tiffany rolls as the cat bones are tackling her and pounding her badly.

Karen and I help Tiffany away from the small creatures and I slap them all with my fists. Karen drags Tiffany and I rise up and then felt something being touch behind me, I hit the taller cat bone with my elbow I smashed its head. Sonny struggles reloading when he grabs the Magnum bullets, and suddenly a cat bone pushes his arms away and the rest of Magnums are completely fall and rolls on the ground. This big cat bone that stands tall ahead of me goes roaring towards my face, and I do a left straight punch, and it comes. Doing a round claws and I block with my arm covering my face and I kick towards the right leg and starts to fall easily, unbalanced. I grab its arm and twist as I move to the back and I raise up and throw the creature close from the stairs. Karen's huge paw pulls me away and she uses her other claw do a fireball superpower, the creature in front of me I thrown it on the stairs, is on fire, shrieking and Karen comes behind me as I'm watching Tiffany barking the other cat bone creatures in front of her at the doors ahead.

Sonny fights off the other big cat bone as he use a high heel kick towards its face and one of the small, cat bone jumps towards him but Sonny smash away. Karen behind me destroys the cat bone I fought while she did another fireball. Next, I see another cat bones that looks taller than the other one, looks massive as a tiger bones, comes towards us and I do a superman punch as I jump and hit its face with my right fist. I quickly dodge the spear by a heavily guarded tiger bone creature and I disarm the spear byro a roll first, twisting its arm as I pull the weapon away and I point to its eye harder, stabbing much as it pulls off. At suddenly, Sonny joins me in as we do a tag team like every Fridays to fight. I spin on the ground as another tiger bones comes by and I hit its legs while I spin with my right leg on clockwise, and Sonny do a multiple straight punches towards its face on the ground. Hitting as the tiger's bone face breaks into pieces easily. _Has Sonny drank too much milk,_ I ask in my mind I look nervous when I see him defeated the tiger.

Next, a cat bones jumps through my head and I grip much hard as I throw him away towards the table in between those two chairs. Sonny grabs my arm and revives me up and I hear another shrieking as from over there at the fireplace, comes another strange cat bones with small green clouds over and starts attacking the other cat bones that has red clouds over. A big claws around me wrapping over and I do a head butt behind me at I hit a tiger bone's face, I do a horse kick behind me as the creature pushes away, I spin and I do a multiple punches and more deflection as its claws are above to smash me away, and now falls. Karen is on a stairs as she continues fighting red cat bones as from green cat bones behind me are much likely attacking the red cat bones as well. I grab an old chair as the other tiger bones are coming by from the huge mirror above us. When a tiger uses an iron sword and about to swipe, I raise a chair and I stop the sword, spinning the chair as I reflect the sword as it drops down on the ground, I grip its wrist and I do a palm hit towards its face, three times. Sonny quickly deflect the tiger bone's left arm and fisting its face twice and kicks the whole body apart, and falls.

Tiffany struggles as she can't rise herself up when red cat bones are hitting her legs, and green cat bones are attacking the red cat bones. What are those things doing? Why are the green cat bones are defending us? I help Tiffany up gently as her body went bruises as struggles she has.

"Are you okay, Tiffany," I ask, loudly, "can you walk?" She grunts.

"No," she shakes her head, "I'm hurt!"

Next, there are multiple green cat bones coming from the fireplace, and even I see a single cat bone rises from the ground next to us and goes shrieking like a cub. Karen upstairs throws another firebomb towards the red cat bones including the tiger bones right throw the next hall over there above. There is a single red cat bone climbing on the stairs and goes to the mahogany handle next to Karen. As I see much closely, the small creature is after the small red button on there. Oh no!

"Hang in there," I tell Tiffany, "you're gonna be okay!" I run up the stairs, moving fast and I quickly tackle Karen after the red cat bones pressed the red button and the ground behind us pushes and smash the door open hard. Next, I help her up and I swing back the creatures on the top of the handler from the stairs.

"You okay, Karen," I ask her, worriedly as I can see a cat demon's face on her.

"I'm alright," she said, palming as creating a fireball and damages the cat bones at the hall, cracks the ground.

"Let's get out of here," I tell her, grabbing her arm and we runs us to downstairs as Sonny continues fighting the tiger bones down there. As we reach down and help Sonny to pull back through the tiger bones ahead of us, Sonny yells as he went hurt on his shoulders badly, only bruises as one of the tiger bones striked him harder. He almost fell and I quickly smash the tiger's face with a fist Karen pulls Sonny away from here where I am fighting back those tiger bones. As I even do multiple deflects as I defend myself from their punches, a rope came out of nowhere, wraps around me, dragging through Red's room as one of the tiger bones caught me. And almost hammer my face with its paws when I dodge and kick its left leg. I get up, wrapping my arm through its neck as it tries to hit me more, and I twist with a crunch its neck as the bone cracks and I drop the tiger down, and vanishes like a dark clouds flying. Karen and Sonny over there is in struggling and fighting back.

I hear a sparkling sound coming from right behind me inside of Red's room. I quickly move after I turn to the wardrobe and move the robes and dress away as I can see another small door hidden down under. As I open it quickly, there is what a small spheric kindle, a flowing fire surrounds the sphere. _What the,_ I almost cussed as this kindle ball of fire flies upward. I move away from the wardrobe as the ball continues flying upward slowly as of steadily. All around the ball goes into a global lightning elsewhere, combining a flowing mass of shield outside of its sphere, and through the inside looks a tiny piece of a firelight and surrounds with a smallest particles like ashes circling over the core. Once that I move back away from the wardrobe that I can see the kindle ball, this flowing fire jumps and impacts right through my chest and I feel heating inside of me. The heat flows through over my center of a chest, flowing across both of my feet, my arms, and through my head inside. This ball I feel tackles back where I begin to hit the tiger bones behind me as they all fell like a bowling sticks as I am represent a ball that strikes them all.

Karen yells my name as I am almost unconscious as the kindle could have melt me inside of my living tissues, and could have hammered my heart. I check my heart with my hand as I can feel my gentle pumps inside of my heart. I feel much warmer than colder around this room. Next, a tiger bones creature carries an axe and goes about to swing through my head as I stay down when Karen's fireball impacts the creature's chest and vanishes. Karen runs and she crouches towards me as I lie down. She resist me raising up with her arm with full of softness furs I grip.

"Are you okay, David," Karen worries loudly. My visions grow dizziness as I shake my head to return back normal, focusing Karen's cat demon face.

"Karen," I shout her name, I see another tiger bones creature comes out of the mirror above us as it carries a sword and I push Karen away when this creature almost killed her. After the tiger lands next to me and Karen moves safety and Sonny help Tiffany by picking her up on his arms, the tiger are swinging the sword back and I caught his arm with my left hand and I fist its ribs, I quickly disarm the weapon by twisting its arm and I kick towards its spine and pushes away. Now, the tiger snatches the weapon and turns towards me and it jumps while the tiger bones are going to swing me back. Sonny yells my name as I begin to cover myself, and something has happened as I cover myself and a tiger yelps and impacts right through its chest. In what I did a cover move is an red orange shield all over me on a front as the tiger enters and vanishes into pieces as it goes a fire ashes. I look over the firing ashes as the shield in front of me vanishes as every cat bones including the tiger bones stares towards me. Karen, Sonny and Tiffany did saw me a miracle move as what this kindle surprises me. I look both of my hands, I have this… new superpowers by the kindle that impacted me. _Oh my God! How did I do that,_ I start to twist and confuse, asking in my head.

Suddenly, a tiger bones creature who is carrying an axe, almost swings through my head as I do another cover, blocking an axe with a fire shield and damages properly. The leftover axe turns into a hot liquid on there and melts the made of iron. A tiger comes and I do a palm strike on its chest, causing a melee power by repelling and the tiger is completely vanishes with a dark smoke while it hits the wall. I look at my both hands again as I made another superpower all around me, going as much shock as I did not expect to create a powerful weapon inside of me. Now, the rest of a bone creatures drops their weapons as they command a full retreat on their language as they return back to the mirror and the rest of a green cat bones returns back on the fireplace that shutted down when we all got ambush. Only three tiger bones stays their ground as they will try themselves kill me while they can.

One who throws a knife as I roll down to dodge and I do another repel on my melee and the tiger vanishes. Two who is using a spike hammer to swing me as I quickly reflex my move and disarm the weapon by I do a force grip with a strange line collar with spikes. The collar I use for a force grip destroys a body all over while it spins and blows. And last who uses a long stick and creates a hemisphere shield about ten feet in diameter and eight feet higher. The tiger uses a stick and spins while it goes to attack me while I step back quickly and I feel much energy I touch on my back as I look back, being trapped inside as I must deal the creature in front of me, continually spinning the stick at it will strike me anywhere. I dodge the stick and I do a shield jump I step on the inner hemisphere next to me as I quickly strike the creature's head my hammering fist above its head. And once I drop down on the ground, I spin and the creature goes trip and fell. The stick feels as the creature slips its claws that releases, I rise up and the tiger bone goes spinning its body and strike me back once I pull back. Once the creature rises and roars, it approaches me and do a round fist as I block first, and I do an uppercut right towards its jaws, creating a powerful melee fire and flies away. I quickly snatch the stick as I do a collar grip, grabbing the stick as the creature rises again. I run and the creature runs towards me. I slide once the creature do a round punch again, and I do a spin kick as the tiger bone slips again and fell. I rise up briefly and I stab the creature with a stick as of now turns into a large spear. The creature dies quickly and vanishes that turns into a dark smoke and a hemisphere light I surrounded, blinks and disappears.

Now everything else went quietly as I look around, the mirror stays still next to the wall above us. I cannot see any cat bones around here in this room, but Karen, Sonny and Tiffany stares around the room and including me as they all saw me using a strange power I have inside of me. This was a kindle that made me use a power and I probably startled three of them. Whatever this kindle ball has that kind of ability, I am not possibly sure I get capable of that Karen uses that kind of a fireball she used and I did mine when I got completely shock. Once we all look around the room to make sure there are no other cat bones around here, I relax myself and releasing the spear stick, inhaling and exhaling gently as we all fought them all.

"Is this a test," I said, looking towards three of them over there next to the exit door ahead. Just then, Sonny looks at me, much startling as he moves back while he still carry Tiffany.

"_Dios de la madre,_" Sonny shouts, shockingly, "How did you do that? You used that power."

"Where did you get that powers from," Karen said.

"Wait," Sonny said. "Just me ask you something before David will speak. What in the hell was that all about that there are other bloody kitties out there trying to slay us all and other kitties like green surroundings were helping us?!"

"That's a great question right there," I said. "These cat bones are familiar. I'd seen them before back in Alcatraz long time ago. Just as those cat bones are belong to the cat demon that are look like minions to me."

"Minions," Sonny shouts, asking, "those cat bones are Red's minions?"

"Looks like that," I said.

"And what about this superpower you got," Sonny ask, startling. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh no," Karen shakes her head, "David found that kindle ball inside of the room over there at the wardrobe. David, you are using a dark power inside of you."

"I did," I ask her.

"You have," she nods. Moving closer as she is. _What does this dark power from the kindle do? _

"Now I can't believe you look so tall enough," Sonny gets jealous, still carrying Tiffany. "We all need to know why Red is using you. I mean look at you, he created you for no reason. And does he really want your soul or something, Karen?"

"Red wants her, Sonny," I said to him straight. "He's going to take her away from me. This is what he is going to have revenge is because he will do anything how Red will do a serious consequences too far as if he wants the Gabriel's Horn for Christ sake."

"And then he wants you, David," he shouts. "He knows you're here and Red knows we are all here in his damn Curio Shop. And he can feel the presence when he can sense the Horn very close enough."

"The Horn," Karen puzzles, asking, "did you guys found the Horn what David just talked about?"

"Sonny." I calm him down, "I know you are starting to complain about this situation here. But let's just try to figure something to find a way out of here. Right now man, we need to-" Just then, we all hear a sudden hiss noise. I turn around as I can see a green smoke grows more and grows more. There, more hisses that clouds are whispering and can see a shadow behind the smoke, teleporting as someone is here to find Karen. Someone comes out of the cloud as I can see… the enormous cat demon, wearing a blue robe, growling and moves out of the clouds and those greenish puffy clouds are disappearing.

I shock as I see the cat demon walking out of the clouds and stops, staring all four us. And now Red stares right through my horrifying eyes as he remembers me back in the Alcatraz. I start to go furious as I am going to murder him for what he has done to Karen by changing her into a cat demon, and even what he did a big mistake as he claimed the Horn to dragged all angels down to Alcatraz to Hell, and that includes of what Red threatened my guardian angel.

"You," I point at him, much anger.

"Hello, David," Red greets, smiles with wickedness.

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_And there he is, the enormous and ambitious cat demon Red has returned. To me continued... until next time. David's newest super powers have much control of loathsomeness that he could actually feel much fury if he uses the Kindle Light that creates a strong, strength and intellect with dark powers. David does not know what this Kindle does but what Karen told him is that he has dark powers inside him. David learns his new powers from the Kindle but has no idea how that power gets capable of, but if he uses the Kindle Light for not much how long exactly, then David will become more mean and much evil has he can eliminate his friends and including old canine friends. Let's find out soon in the next chapter._

_GrayZeppelin_


	14. The Connection

Chapter Fourteen

THE CONNECTION

Yes. The enormous cat demon who wears a blue robe, who claimed the Gabriel's Horn with such a big mistaken, who threatened my Guardian Angel and my canine friends, who threatened more of the angels from Heaven that were been dragged down onto the Alcatraz and almost sentenced in Hell, and even he created my beloved best friend I love the most as the new cat demon, is right in front of us as this wickedness creature stares in front of my eyes. I grab Karen and she comes right behind me as I will defend her from that imbecile and a miserable coward who will take her away from me. Sonny drops Tiffany gently, he reloads his Revolver quickly and starts to load after the chamber spins and now aims to Red, and I aim to him when I carry my Revolver as I haven't toy with my gun for awhile.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE," I stop Red by aiming right onto his evil face, shouting as I am angry. "BETTER NOT COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Woah there," Red pulls himself back once, "Let's make this easy now."

"Shut up," I shout him.

"Now let's not do a hard feelings as you are experienced anger inside of you, David," Red said sarcastically, wagging his tail and raising his paw as he tries to calm myself down, I refuse. "You and I both know we were there in Alcatraz as I am the one who criticized everything I did was a such an execrable person I've done for."

"You should not be around here and everywhere you would not belong here, Red," I shout to him. "You did this to my girl behind me?!"

"Why being so fury in you," Red frowns, his voice grows calm. "You think I did this to her?"

"What do you think," I ask, yelling. "You should be the one who created her! So that's what you are here for more another round as for what you did to Charlie and the others back in Alcatraz?!"

"Now let's try to tranquil and let me explain from the beginning-" Red steps in slowly as when he use his left paw by trying for me to put my gun down myself, but I place my gun to my pocket rapidly as I develope a repel fireball in my right hand and I melee the force through Red close when I hit the wall above him as a warning. "Woah," he surprises when the wall cracks gently.

"BACK OFF," I shout at him furiously. Red turns back to me after he saw my first fireball. "I WILL NOT LET YOU COME ANY CLOSER TO HER! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"David," Red puzzles, looking at me as a bit shock. He may notice that I found a kindle ball inside Red's room on his wardrobe that uses a "dark" superpower I have inside of me. Red looks back on his room when he can see his wardrobe that is currently open and noticing a small hidden door behind his blue robes. "Oh dear…." Then Red is staring at me again after he saw his open wardrobe at his room. "Do you know what this kindle does, do you?"

"Wait a minute," Sonny shakes, currently aiming to Red. "Does he know about this, David?"

"You have no idea what you are capable of using this kindle power you have inside of you," Red starts to tell me what this kindle inside of me. "Before I shall explain about the kindle later on, what exactly are you humans and your mutt over there are doing inside of my Curio Shop anyway?" I stare at him as no one around here in this room does not speak. Karen gently grab my shoulders as she stays close behind me, in terrified.

"Where's John," I demand Red.

"You mean the girl's father," Red remembers. "Now that's one heck of a question as I shall deal with that momentarily."

"Where is he," I repeat, asking this demon to know where Karen's father.

"Let me figure this situation here as I will search your man," Red points his paw towards me as I must be patience. "Now come along, humans. You there, young one, lets make this much easier way as you must put the gun down first and I will tell you all where is her father at now."

"Don't do it, Sonny," I tell him, "he's trying to manipulate you!"

"Manipulate is not a kind of a word I am using right now, David," Red explain. "Your friend over there is startled, and even what he visualize me as his newest fear." Red turns to Sonny as he goes talking to him calmly. "You must have no fear the cat demon, young one. As I will tell the young lady's father for a much guarantee, you'll have to settle your bear arms and resist as you will calm yourself down." _Maybe I should give you something to settle your kitty arms,_ I said in my head. Sonny gets puzzle as if he can see the cat demon in front of him that he deserves not to surrender Red, but to think twice about a trickster as the cat demon will do anything dupe to us. Sonny's arms is shaking, trembling. The room shivers, darken as a heartbeat. Tiffany's whine as her pain goes softly, this cat bones must have poisoned her that will consume her. I'm not sure about these greenish cat bone creatures that possibly did outnumbered them all as defensive.

Karen's paws gently move around my waist as she want for me to not to get closer to Red. I can still take good care of her at all cost because Karen is my only love I have for the future as I promise to take her half heart, and my half heart as both of us are the connection. When Sonny mutters softly, Red is currently not moving as I am watching him if he tries to do a one single move, one reckless move, and I will tackle him down as I must kill him. Whenever Sonny pulls down his Revolver slowly, he is now being duped by Red and now he begins to speak.

"That's a good boy," Red smiles, evilly. Red turns away and he develops a small greenish ball of light on his right paw and spreads like a rectangle and place on the wall above him to show us where John is. "Now let me show you where the girl's father-"

"I don't have time for this shit," I shout him, I run towards Red. He turns rapidly and I begin to tackle this hatred person who made a terrible mistake. Karen shouts my name and I ignore Sonny's voice as he want for me to stop and wait. Red uses his power of a teleportation as I urgingly caught him by tackling, and around both of us are in a teleport, a reddish lightning, and Red and I are fall on a tall building above where I roll many times on a ground and Red flips and returns to his stance as he can see me rolling. I return up with a stance as I run to him, and I do an air punch towards his face, and Red do a claw punch as I duck and I do a multiple punches in a middle of his chest like I do a bicycle punches as wing chun style. After I do seven straight punches, I do a palm strike as I push Red away.

Red comes back and I jump doing a round kick, in right towards his right side of the fluffy fur cheek. Grunting as I hear him, I grab his arm while he did a bad move by extend his right arm to snatch me, and I first strike right onto his right lung hard enough with my left fist. I twist and round his arm to the back and I kick right onto him and losing balance. I almost fell as I am right on the edge of the taller building where I can see the streets and buildings quickly, and I resist myself returning a stance after I move forward where I can see Red fall on the ground, and rising up gently.

"Impressive, David," Red coughs, rising up slowly. "When did you learn how to fight like that?"

"You got no idea," I said, panting. Red gets himself up as he feels impress.

"Let's just say that you are look impatient," Red said sarcastically. "More impatience like I am."

"You better tell me exactly where John, Samson and Sarah is right now," I shout him. "or I'm going to break your spirit if I have to." Red walks on his right as I walk on the right also as we are moving in circles, facing each other as I focus on him.

"The kindle inside of you are developing much hatred as I can see, young one," Red said. "Is there any more reasons that you and your friends over there, searching in my shop for?"

"I came over to your shop to look for you," I said to him loudly, walking in circles. "The only reason that I came over there with my friends of mine is just in case you are not able to return. You now been returned and I must need to have some little chat."

"And that's why I came here to search something expecting as I will find this…Gabriel's Horn," Red guesses correctly, "Is that correct?"

"What do you think," I ask, teasing him. "You know, my buddy and I were at the Alcatraz earlier as we found this Beast who he talked to us about some demons that are being slayed and tortured! What is that possibly meaning to you exactly?"

"Oh," he surprises gently. "You have met the Hooded Beast."

"And he describe this person who he confronted the Beast as he didn't want for me to know who is the name of that person," I said loudly. "One who was the Greatest Enemy's minions!"

"That seems interesting," Red said, walking in circles as I am watching him. "We should find this "One who" person that can be much easier as I will tell you who that is." I stop for a moment and he stops clearly. "But you'll have to trust me on this, David."

"Trust you," I ask, "I'll never trust you. How about this, you will tell me who the heck is that "One who" person and you will tell me where is her father and the others at, you bring my lady return back normal instead of being a cat demon, and then I'm gonna kill you for what you did all the mistakes on you if I win, Red."

"That's a nearly suicidal if you are begin to challenge me as I will accept that," Red said. "You dare yourself to murder me for what I have done my mistakes?"

"You created my girl," I said straight, "You tricked Charlie! You claimed the Horn as you dragged all the angels down to Alcatraz! And you almost killed me and Sasha, right where you have failed your goal!"

"Have you saw my yellow eyes back then," Red ask me, "have you even saw my eyes when I was grown bigger?"

"No I didn't," I shake my head.

"Then that means I've been possessed by you have never seeing the worst enemy you will ever see as he will claim the Gabriel's Horn as he will destroy you and everyone else you love most."

"I don't believe that," I anger him. _Possessed, _I puzzle in my head. "You are still going after the Horn. I will not tell you where it is, but you will never touch it again as you will have revenge. This will not ever happen again."

"That's definitely sounds a challenge," Red said sarcastically, we begin to walk around the circles as we continually face each other. "You'll have to see that for yourself if you do not believe that for purpose." I look around his yellow eyes first, and I start to remember the monstrous can demon in Alcatraz was grown into outrageous. A reddish eyes of what I did saw. There is something telling me that what Red has been said that "being possessed" by whoever that is, then I must have to find out on my own if I'm done killing him. I develop a light blue fireball on my right hand as I can able to throw right at Red if he starts first. He then looks at my fireball when I have what "dark" superpowers I do not know, but said "much hatred" by Red. We both no longer moving as Red and I will begin to fight as I will defeat him first, then he will tell me where is Karen's father, and the "One who" person. And ones I will know in the end, I will slit his fur throat when I am done having a conversation to Red.

"Tell me something, David," Red said, preparing. "Has your parents were ever still have secrets that they won't ever tell you?"

"That's none of that concern," I said to him back. I throw my fireball to Red as he evades and I damaged the roof of the building ahead of me. I jump higher, the kindle has upgraded my new "dark" superpower. Red runs towards me as I am up high and I do a hammer punch, straight down through his head. I land down as rollback and return to the stance as Red turns back while his tail is wagging gently after facing me again. Next, I go forward, Red catches my arm after I almost hit his chest, and I do a repel force as he moves back. Red steadies his feet and even he grows his green fireball and throws as I do a shield on my right arm, defending myself as the fireball collapses as my shield turns a tearful lightning. Red creates a green wall that stands about twelve feet as Red places the green wall to the edges of the tall building where we shall not fall down. I come up to him and he is about to slap me, I duck once again and I do a multiple palm punches first, and I caught Red's left arm after I move his long sleeve from his robe, and I do anti-clockwise as I can twist his arm lightly when I can use a left kick on his cheek. I rise my right knee and I caught his arm and we roll down on the ground as I still snatch him first, and I use a knife palm on his neck.

I concern that Red's neck is stronger than human neck like strong muscle tissue. Red's throat is gently have difficult for him to breathe, and once I return up while Red is giving some more air, I develop a small dagger from my right hand and Red evades my kill whenever I barely stab him onto his heart. Red comes up to me again as I do a multiple round hits but Red is much as agility to move his body to evade as fast. He caught my right arm by his paw and deflect as I drop my knife after he do both paws hit my arm simultaneously. Then, Red grabs my arm and then do a lock around my waist as I am trap in. Much as he did, I do a back hit with my head as I hit right onto his jaw and releases me, and I caught his long fur neck and I drop myself on the ground, holding as my right shoulder hit his throat again and Red falls first, and then flies back. I watch him after I rise again to look back as he lands and quickly resists himself up immediately.

Red uses his reddish collar with a lance on his right arm as he creates a power onto him, he round his arm first as he will do a snatch and I create a light blue chain on my right arm. Both of us are being snatched at the same time as my chain grabs his neck and Red does to me also around my waist. After a short time for being snatched and I barely difficult breathing as my lungs are about to crunch my body from Red's collar, I quickly use another dagger from my hand and cut his collar and release freely and I pull him harder as he loses balance. I drag him first and then I grab his face and hit him on his green wall behind me. Causing him much pain first, but I do hear him grunting more loudly as like a purring cat. Once I do that twice, his paws hits the wall simultaneously by stopping me from hitting him on the wall, I let his head go, and I hit his right lung once again by a straight punch. He catches me again by his right paw, grabbing my shoulder and he grabs my other shoulder. I feel the hardest grip from the cat demon as I go a pain grunt as his pinches my muscles that connects to the shoulder to the neck.

"Enough," Red said.

"Not today, kitty," I use both hands pulling his arms first as he lets go, I caught his neck and I do a knee hit as I pull him again for much damage on his chest. Still have his neck though, and I release him away after I throw him on my left. I approach him after he rises, I do multiple straight punches on his chest. Deflecting his arms again as he could catch my shoulder again for more pain as he will try again. I kick his knee first as he loses, he drops only one knee as I have a chance to hit his face by doing palm strikes. Then, as I create a baseball bat with my right hand, I swing his face twice, and then he catch my jacket in the middle and including my arm as he block my hit. His face now goes into minor injury depending on the hits I did hard, he now drags and throws me far enough as I smash through the wall and my back of the head is no go soar.

The bat from my hand vanishes as the light blue fire consumes while my head begins to feel headache. In front of me as I can see Red runs into prey towards me, and I quickly evade the kill after he smashes on the wall by doing an air punch. As he grabs my neck again by a collar on his arm, he drags me back in, and I defend myself from his multiple attacks. I push down his right hand like a tap first, and do a fast punch on his right cheek as he goes thud, and I do twice fast straight punches to his face again and then his long foot kick my body back where I was drag in. As he comes back, he do a round punch again as I surround his arm by my right arm quickly snatch as I can hold him and I grab him on my left hand on his shoulder as I can bring him right at the wall hard. I move his right arm in a round, and I use double round kick as I hit his belly first, then the second is his chest. Red shakes my grip and grabs my jacket to throw me far as possible, I quickly roll as I return back as the stance. Once I return up quickly, Red runs faster as I did not see that coming, and he tackles me with a yell from his. We both vanish as Red creates a reddish lightning teleportation inside, and I look right behind me is where Alcatraz's Recreation Yard on the other side of the wall is both of us will hit within a second. I quickly use my light blue shield as I can protect myself from the hit behind me while Red continues holding me, and Red and I hit the wall as we enter the Recreation Yard with much collateral damage and much debris from the wall.

Red's green wall from the taller building vanished after I was being tackled by Red. We roll multiple times as I reach right at the end of the wall up ahead, then Red stops there from behind where the wall was broken and damaged completely. Even though my body around me is much scratches from the rolls after we arrive here. I am still in the ground next to the wall, panting as my breath goes quicker. _What a rush,_ I said myself. Slowly, I rise up first when we are surrounded on the walls of the Recreation Yard as we are here in Alcatraz. I see Red panting himself as we fought back there. I walk towards him far as I stop. Red does not move as his robe flows when the wind arrives here as the wind blows gently.

"Damn straight," I tell him loudly, standing ahead of him about thirty feet away from me.

"You can't just keep fighting as you should like for me to know where is your girlfriend's father at, David," Red said, panting. "I should get rid of that loathsome Kindle power if I were you." He points right towards me with his paw.

"Karen spoke me that I really have dark powers inside of me," I shout. "This power right here is much generous! This Kindle is more deeply as I enjoy this powerful thing! I don't feel anything evil as I expect some."

"Not yet," he shooks, "But you will feel evil as the Greatest Enemy does."

"Tell me who is the person that spoke to the Hooded Creature here in Alcatraz," I ask him loudly. "If you don't tell me exactly about five seconds, then I shall send Charlie over here to kick your butt and that's gonna have what Heaven will know you have returned!"

"Your feelings are strongly concern stress as you are continually using Kindle Light," Red explains, "More powers you are using, the worst you will feel much massacre as a hatred inside of you." I develop a light red bluish fireball on my right hand as I did a snap once he said about the Kindle Light inside of me using a "dark" superpower. Still, I do not feel evil inside of me as I am angry for what Red did to Karen. "I can tell you this right now if you put down your superpower on you."

"Not a chance," I refuse. I throw the fireball towards him at once again. I miss as Red jumps out of his stand when he lands right behind me. I do a back kick first, pushing Red away, and I use a deflection shield on my both arms whenever Red tries to claw me with multiple strikes. I fist through his right leg, painful growl as I hear Red, and I do a right spin kick, land onto his right cheek again and fell onto the ground. Next, I have in my both fists have brass knuckles. This will cause even more damage than not wearing one, hope here in this country is much illegal for this weapons on my fists as I will do multiple strikes towards Red. He rises up quickly with one leg as he resist himself, he comes again and I cover myself again with my deflection power. Once he caught my arm, I strike on his right lung. He pulls back, and actually I move up closer as he make another move when my ankle is tied up with chains with an iron ball, causing me to stop approaching him, and Red strike me harder on my face hard enough. Red continues striking me while I do not have a deflection on my both arms. Having much sores and painful as Red will do anything to stop me while he can as I still have a Kindle Light on.

Once he rise me up, and place his paw on my chest, I grab his wrist and I roll as we both roll on the ground again. I evade the gripping from his collars that flies around and tries to snatch me as possible, I did a quick move by summoning a fireball to destroy the collars all around me. Red runs and I use under kick with a spin to lose his balance when he fells down again. I grab a small knife from my right hand when my brass knuckle vanishes except my left one, Red moves up and then do multiple strikes towards me as I do a small cut on his right thigh. Still, no sign of a pain from Red after I cut and hold him back with a deflection shield.

Red comes back, and then deflect his strikes at once again, hitting me much harder as he can. After more than four punches, I grip his arm, twisting once I reach towards the side of Red, and I kick to his right lung. Pushing him back but still gripping Red's right arm, and then I throw him away. The fire spreads all over behind me. The fire belongs to my Kindle Light, even though I have no other conclusions that Karen and Red has their own powers instead of having a Kindle Light which is I have for now. Soon as I did throw Red back where I was standing in a minute ago, I feel a hard headache on my forehead, causing my eyes go pain, including inside of my head. Red runs like a massive cat, tackling me as I am his prey, and we both fly in a med-air and crash into the Alcatraz inside of the kitchen first from above the ceiling, and now entering the Main Prison inside with collateral damages as I roll over the ground. Tons of debris including the shattering glass from windows everywhere. I look around as I rise up slowly, Red vanishes after he did a single move to stop me. I have no visual on him everywhere, still can hear the bricks falls apart and breaks like a shattering glass, and fire cooks anything that touches, burning to ashes as long as it takes.

I move away from the crash site when I move up to the Cell Block C. This hall inside is no longer turning darker as a disturbance instead of getting quieter than once Sonny, Tiffany and I were got hear about thirty minutes ago. I check around the corners carefully as I must, because I should know how Red can stick on the shadows as I can feel him being watched. I know he is in here, staring at me from the shadows, I bring out a saxony blue firelight on my right hand as I can see in the shadows around the corners of a Cell Blocks everywhere. Next, I'm on the Cell Block B after Red has not even shown up around here first. As what Red is actually doing right now, he is in stealth as what he will do a surprise attack anywhere in this Cell Blocks, and any time I will feel a massive heart attack if I spot him.

At suddenly, I can hear voices, Charlie's, Sasha's, and Itchy's. Next, my stepmom's worry voices, and including Sonny's voices. All voices everywhere in my head, calling my name gently first. _Stop it,_ I said softly. But voices grows deeply in shout, releasing my firelight. Covering my head when Charlie's shouting voices is calling my name. _NO CHARLIE, _I shout. Next, Sasha's voice calls my name worriedly. Itchy, Sonny, and now Karen. More terrify voices, more disturbing in my head, and for the last words of calling my name with a yell, I scream in terror. _STOP,_ I yell louder and then I develop a strong, explosion power on my arms after charging my arms with a destruction. Destroying every cells inside of the Main Prison, windows shatters, metals breaks, bricks tear into pieces, and cells shrinks after tearing them all down everywhere. I stop using the ignition power as I look around close enough, and slow. I am now outside where I am standing at the Recreation Yard, looking forward when I see the prison shatters apart, falling into pieces, fire spreads more from there.

"How did I do that," I as myself, looking around. "how did I get here?"

"The Kindle Light is testing your soul, David," Red speaks, and I see him on the large stairs, walking down. "On what you have just heard was voices from your guardian angels, even your family and friends were shouting you as they are all worry."

"Stay back," I develop a light blue spark on my right hand as Red continues walking towards me.

"I'm not going to stop myself as I want to help you get this Kindle off on your chest," Red said sarcastically. "Please, don't do this back there on what you have just destroyed the Main Prison right behind me."

"I don't give a damn about this prison," I shout, "That place starts to annoy me!" The headache grows harder, with a pain. "Ahh," I grunt as I drop down with my left knee on the ground.

"Your headache starts to burn your forehead," Red said. "More super powers you are using, the more pain as your headache is hurting you the most." I can see him coming closer, offering for me to release the Kindle off of my chest. At only I can feel the warmth from his fur comes, I repel him back far enough as he rolls and stands back again, puzzling when my eyes continues shutting and hurting inside of me.

"You do not deserve to help me, Red," I shout to him, my headache goes into my forehead and starts burning. "Argh, I can feel the fire! I can do anything!" Just then, we both hear a howl, a long single howl. Just as we look around the Recreation Yard for a short time, we hear a rumbling sound, everywhere. Oh no. The wall on my right, shades into darker, and showing a horrifying face I have never seeing anything in my whole life. Once a creature's face grows independently, the white bricks on the wall shatters like a creek, and explodes. My eyes brightens, in blinding. And once my blind finishes, I hear a loud roars coming towards us. There ahead, is a vicious, grisly and horrify monsters with pointy ears, wearing their own armor, ugly teeth as I can see them roaring, and a horribly dark yellow skins including a brown nails. _What the…, _Before I became shock suddenly and even before I move back, Red himself throws his dark firepower on his paw and murders couple of creatures. But more of them runs like unstoppable, running, and running towards both of us.

_What the heck are these things,_ I think rapidly. Just then, I literally smack this creature's face with brass knuckles on, and continually evade myself from all the monsters attacks. There are plenty of them goes gripping, holding ourselves but Red and I are surrounded by these….Goblins as I can call them. Evidently, I elbow the Goblin's face, hitting the chest with a back kick but at suddenly one of the Goblins lose my balance and tackles me. Red shouts himself and I see… an open hole right next to us. The hell hole, a fire spread inside like a glowing blaze just like the one inside the prison from sixteen years ago. Oh my God, that creature, is the one I saw from Yellowstone! That monster is under there, gripping Red's legs, and the cat demon screams. _NO! _I hear Red shouting. What is going on here? Just then, there is another Mystery creature who caught Drake four years ago, caught my both legs too, and drags right in the hell hole.

"NO," I shout, "GET OFF ME!" I start to kick on the unknown creature's deadliest face hard enough and goes puzzling, but continually holding my both legs much harder. Next I smash the ground with my fist, clearing every Goblins we were surrounded first, and I use a light blue fire chains, gripping the pole on the entrance of the lunch, and starting to hold on with my both hands. Just then I hear Red's terrify yell, and falling down with the darkness creature inside the hell hole. Why is that creature snatching Red for?! I'm in puzzling to him first. The unknown creature pulls my legs harder, trying to drag me inside the hell hole and I am currently hanging on the chains on my hands. No matter how painful this gripping from my both legs, is growing a scratch like I'm burning inside and watching the blue light sky above. I realize how Charlie always watching me above the sky, but quite busy for Guardian Angel business usually, and even he must have cleansing the bad angels and demons up there in a troubling Heaven. Once that monster scratches my legs, I scream.

"CHARLIE," I exclaim, the pole will not be much longer holding when the chains. "CHARLIE!" Then, I see a small, canine coming from the troubling sky, coming straight down towards me. The screws from the pole losses and flies off, I almost come inside the hole with the creature inside, struggling worst and my hands went slippery, holding my chains for a short time. Then, in right towards the sky, I see… a small light. Charlie's exclaiming voice calls my name, and around over me is what a hole is closing fast. OH NO! "CHARLIE," I shout to the light, then my hands slips my chains, "NO!" I collapse and went inside the hole and above went close and I hear a sudden bang. The glowing fires I surround, refuses to burn over my body. The Kindle Light supports the fire and even protects me from burning inside the wormhole. Falling, and falling all the way down to the light of fire down below. I do not see the creature who dragged me into this hell hole. Going upside down, straight down to the starlight, and then… inside the light when I arrive there, is… Hell. I see fire, lava lakes floating everywhere, and lands on the opposite sides everywhere. The explosions from the lava are in mid air, and-

I crash and land on the steep rocks, rolling and rolling down to the sides. and thud. Grunting, and grunting when I roll repeatedly as the rocks cut my skins from my arms. Once I keep going downward on the steeping rocks, I land down to the ground, and almost unconscious. My body grows soar after the fall and even fought against Red back there from that taller building including the Alcatraz prison at the Recreation Yard. My fingers trembles, my hands does and even my wrists. Then I struggle to rise, the reddish and hardened solid rocks spikes my palms, and I roll after the pain goes away. I rise quickly and I feel warmer and warmer. Something is not right. Screaming voices. I turn and there is fumes spreading, and people running. A lava spreading the ground ahead, and there is a massive and a destructible creature Hellhound spreads fire and walks in front of them.

"Oh God," I said softly. One of the running people says louder, a terrify voice said tells me to run. I look and the lava is coming in faster like a river. I run and run fast as I could to escape the deaths upon us. I keep running and should not be stop. There are rocks everywhere we surrounded on the sides. As I look back while I running with the people, one of these people climbs in and steeps the rocks ahead. The Hellhound spreads a fire onto its mouth and burns the innocent man. The storming fire spreads above us and I begin to trip and fell on the ground. I quickly rising up as fast as possible and even I start to keep running and stay close to the innocent people I am with. Screaming in terror except me, I think fast when I try to look around to find a hiding spot where the Hellhound shall not spot me there. Immediately, a warming air grows more deeply higher and fumes spreads everywhere when the lava is coming close.

I look back again, the Hellhound gets distracted, looking close to the dragon and I look forward to find a better spot. Once I see a steep-side on a round close enough, I move to the right and climbing far as much as possible before the massive creature will blow my spine with a fire. A small group of runners joins me and I jump off the side and staying out of the Hellhound's spot sight from its eyes. A young female, a Boxer canine, a fifty year old man, and including his son is right behind me, terrifying. I've seeing them before on the missing pictures back there from the Cannery Square. The old man's son startles, terrifying after they both grow themselves fear as I can see them how they have been here. I see people on the other side continues running, and more runners screaming. And I see a collapsing rocks on the steep side rocks rolls and crunches the innocents. I cannot rise and save these people because if I set attention to the Hellhound over there, then all four of us are doomed and will drown us in a throat with lava, or will fry us with a storming fire from its mouth. I crouch down, and four of us go down to the steep side on the other way where there is no lava flow there.

Once we get there, a flying creature spots from the smoking sky and snatches the young lady. A yelping scream from her and a small flying dragon flies upward and went away with a terror snarl. We run and there is more minion lizard-like flying creatures comes downward, snatches both the old man and his son first, and then I trip from the big rock and a small dragon grips me with its claws. I scream as the dragon grabs me including Boxer dog and flies upward and can see the underworld where I can see groups of running people traps in a steep side hills, and many lava river land upon them all, killing the innocent people there. _OH MY GOD, _I shout. There on the rocks all over is like a swirling than supports the ground above us like a ceiling. Where am I? This is like Hell, but I am inside the Earth's underworld around the crust. Storms of fires, storms of inferno, storms of blazing, storms of glowing red-orange lights all over. Dark smokes rising from the wild infernos, and even lava flows like a transitional waves that a Hellhound walks and around this creature is like a king of inferno storm all over the monster. It's a nightmare.

The Boxer canine next to me on another dragon's claw from the left bites a finger, the dragon does not yelping, but controls the pain beyond its body. I use a chain from my wrists and snatch the creature's neck, choking and this dragon lowers us. Going downward faster and it lets both of us go, I quickly grab the Boxer's paw and hold him while I can when I continuously hold the chains on from my other hand when the dragon is suffocating. I can see the cages nearby below us dead ahead. Once we reach there close enough as we almost land on the ground about ten feet higher, I let go and my chain disappears and the dragon flies away with a snarl. The Boxer and I roll twice, and we stand up as we are completely surrounded by these cages on both sides. There is… people inside on the bars everywhere, crying, screaming, yelling, and muttering voices. And there are canines everywhere too, Jesus Christ. Including the rest of these dark fur beasts in there with the people and canines there actually. What the hell? Does that what a Hooded Beasts said that a "madness dogs" like demons "that are continually slayed one of their own each"? This will have to find out later on.

The Boxer barks behind me and I turn, realize someone is coming in close from behind. I go to the back and in front of us there is a cell ahead, but I can see the women inside the cell and the rest of these people including the canines and partially beasts back there. Once I reach, Red comes ahead from the right and I jump and smack his face with a fists. Deflecting his arms, then strike three times straight. Front kick, and snatch his arm and I raise him quickly and throw him where I was landed back there ahead. Once he finish rolls and rises up immediately, his yellow eyes focus me while I dare him to finish the fight.

"Is this what you live here," I shout him, asking. "for killing innocent people here?! YOU SICK BASTARD! You've taken me here, showing this madness?!"

"No," He shakes his face, "This was not me doing that!"

"LIAR," I anger. "You will pay for what you just did back there! That's enough of your damn discussion!" I release my firepower from my hand and develop a strong, chains and I smack Red's arm, but once he moves away, Red spreads his green fire over my light blue chains, then I repel him far enough as he loses his balance. "No more tricks from you! I'll never surrender, Red! You should have listened to me! You should know where John, Samson, and Sarah is right now! But you will never tell me where! That's up to you!" Just then, he stares, and facing me horribly, moving back. "You know what? I'm gonna end your soul, once and for all!" I move slowly and Red moves back, can see me how I am now being a fierceful man who will kill the cat demon as he will never tell me where without my surrender. "Come on, Red. Let's just finish this, together!" Red shooks, and shakes his face like refusing me.

I run and he approaches, we both clash, and start fighting each other roughly. I avoid his sharp nails and do a round punch on his left lung, pushing him back for more spaces. I deflect his arms again instead of holding my breath. Holding my breath will exhaust my feeling and turning purple to grow unconscious. Red continues gripping my arms but I move my arms with an agility, speed as I can deflect anything. I strike his chest first and he kicks with towards my chest, flipping backwards, and comes right back up again. I run and Red creates a green fireball, and throws. I force the green fire, continue running like a war scream. I tackle and he throws me away. I return and do a front kick on his leg, losing his balance and elbow his neck and hit the ground and flies back. As I hit him hard, I grab his neck with a chain, dragging him back and then do a four strike palms on his face. Then, as Red went fuzzy like shaking his face, and I jump and do a back kick, right onto his chest and flies back, then lands.

I come to him, and jumping on the air to do a death kick on his neck, Red evades and I come up closer to him, and he stomp my right foot when he feels being surrounded by the bar cage behind him. I move away first, Red grips my wrist, telling me to stop. His voice grows deeply worry that I might kill him in the end. As Red shakes my arms to stop the fight, I hit his face with my palm, and deflect his left arm. I quickly use multiple straight bicycle punches to his chest, non-stop as I can hurt the cat demon. And then, once he growls grunting, I deflect his arms again when he wants to stop, I will not because he will never tell me where John and the others at. I do up and downward on his left arm to break and he will not able to use one to defend himself anymore. I continue striking him harder like I'm killing him worst like I fought to my senior friend long time ago in a freshman year. A voice, the Hooded Beast's voice speaks, refreshing my memory to listen his words about the one who confronted someone in Alcatraz._ I contacted one of my great friends of mine I close, _I remember his words. _One who was the Greatest Enemy's minions, one who refused the orders… one who slaughters the demons who cannot be trust… and one who watches his love one very close. _I stop hitting Red, seeing his injure face, and his left eyelid went critical. A purple eyelid.

I grab his blue robe, then I throw Red away from me behind. These women inside the bars behind me grows muttering. And every cells what the people and the dogs including the beasts are staring at us. I ignore them all first when I focus Red struggling himself to rise up. I start to walk, approaching towards Red slowly while he continues groaning in pain. Before I come closer to Red to finish the fight, the Hooded Beast speaks in my head at once again. _I contacted one of my greatest friends of mine I close,_ he repeats again in my head. Thinking over his voice again as I should know to reveal who is that person confronted the Hooded Beast earlier. I start to think Red is the only one who is the person spoke to his old friend in Alcatraz. I stop for a minute, realizing that he in front of me is the one. Next, I hear the Hooded Beast's words again over my thoughts in my head. _One who was the Greatest Enemy's minions,_ I hear him again. I look around over the cages softly, then I visual two cat demons together on my right. A green robe and the orange dress just as like the ones from Red's Curio Shop. One of them is holding a cat demon's body, trembling. And the other one is staring towards both of us, being normal.

_One who slaughters the demons who cannot be trust… _I hear the Beast's words over my thoughts. Then, I am starting to go trembling over my body to know who am I beating with. I look down to Red, coughing and struggles. I remember him slaughtered the Goblins at the Recreation Yard, I believe the Goblins are with the demons I'm afraid. The chains clang from behind, and there are couple of guards nearby, and… Karen, Sonny and Tiffany sees me beaten Red much badly. The Satan guards steadies their spear weapons towards the prisoners when Karen, Sonny and Tiffany are in chain up from both are in wrists and only one in neck that Tiffany wears.

"KAREN," I shout, worriedly. I run but I suddenly hear a groaning roar behind me. Red uses a one knee to resist himself and he uses a green fire superpower and I use a light blue fire superpower. Both powers clash like a bang, and right in the center is a kinect, a bolt in which brightens a light and both powers are in connection. The bolt in the middle glows and on the bottom starts to melt like hot melt water, like white and splatters in a short range. Both me and Red struggles on our arms continually, and even a bolt of light sens a green lightning from Red strike on my forehead and starting to go trembling and my eyes shudders.

In through my head with a bang, I'm in a strange place, cross metals everywhere, and waters springs on the beach. Where am I? I hear gunshots and turrets firing. I come down and grabbing some cover on the metal next to me. What the hell is this?! Next I see American soldiers landing on the beach and plenty of them are in cover from the metal crosses. Am I in Normandy?! I run and the bullets from the turret barely flies on my face like a whistle, I fall backward and I notice a soldier right behind me was being murdered in action by a Nazi. I get up and I start to run up ahead towards the steep side hill where the turrets are on the top, shooting the Americans. In a weird moment, no one in this area sees me here. But what exactly am I looking at? I see a bright green person running with his soldiers in combat, I come up to him, and there I realize I came closer, is my father's closest friend John. Once he yells to my dad and other soldiers like friends of his, I teleport and went up to the hill above where I can see soldiers running to the hills, running as they will must find their own cover to destroy something right behind me. When I turn around, there is a Nazi tank jumps and crunch me when I shake my head as I return back normal where I must finish Red's final attack.

My light blue bolt lands on Red's forehead and everywhere around us storms like a strong wind blows from the light bolt. I may need to stop this fight because right now I cannot, my power refuse me to stop. I cannot move, neither my whole body is not, depending on a strong powerful Kindle Light inside of me grows in "dark" strength. After Red's face shakes, both of our lightening strikes on our foreheads again to start looking over the flashbacks.

In Red's memory, I can see him dropping on his knees, and both guards hold his arms as I am going to see something more disturbance in front of me. A dark, shadow clouds, and another cat demon in a standing metal behind, tied as I can see the creature in struggles, trembling, and scared.

"_Red," _the dark voice said on the shadow cloud_, "You have been warned. You have been self disclaimed that you refused my order to kill one of your own family. Is that correct?"_

"_Never," _Red said sarcastically, struggles. _"I'll never murder one of my family. You've killed innocent people. Don't do this to my wife!"_

"_That's my job,"_ The dark voice said. _"Since my absence, you have failed my old order. To claim the Gabriel's Horn will gain my truthful reputation from you. And you have refused to do the mission. I possessed inside of your selfless body to claim the Horn from the heresy angel scum." _Then, once I see them all for a minute, the lightning takes me back where I must stop the fight. Once then, both of our heads shaking and screaming in horror, the bolt ignites and blows like a bang, flying away and fall on the ground.

_Damn,_ I said myself, panting when my headache returns to my head. I come up to see Red laying on the ground slowly, I rise and go approach him close enough. I move him straight, picking up my pocket knife, and I place it on his fur neck below his face. What was that all about from his memories? I don't understand. I stare to his damage face to end his life.

"Don't do this," Red said softly. His voice is in pain, like dying. "Don't… kill… me."

"Then why… shouldn't I," I ask softly in anger.

"Because…." Red speaks, panting and groans. "If you… kill me in the end…. you will know who…. murdered someone who you love most." Red's right eye grows tear, and his left one is a blood tear. Both me and Red will be only the last fight we ever fought, the worst. I move my knife away from his neck, I choke him with my left palm first, and I raise my arm carrying my pocket knife to stab and I must come to an end between me and Red. Karen screams, and then I hear her loud terror voice.

"DAD," She screams. _WHAT! _I stop right in a middle of a stab between my knife and Red's chest on his heart. "DON'T KILL HIM!" I tremble, startle over my feeling for what I have become. The deadliest, and a most dangerous man, killing the cat demon as Karen's father? I turn slowly while I hold his throat on the ground. Karen cries softly, Sonny feels horrible and shakes his head, and Tiffany whines. _Where's John? _I thought, but I do not see him anywhere and neither guards are not struggling him harder, just only Satan guards points them three…. Wait… Dad? Where is her father? And the Hooded Creature's voice grows a voice and returns in my thoughts. _And one who watches his love one very close._ I turn back to Red, dying as his struggling. Looking to his yellow eyes for a short time, and I remember the yellow eyes from John on his Charger car during a morning light. I begin to feel sorrow inside, but will not let my tear out because as I have revealed who I beaten with very badly. Red is actually…. John. Karen's father. I let his throat to give him some air.

"John," I ask to Red, puzzling, dropping my knife. Shocking. I begin to tremble. Oh no. What have I done? I almost kill John. But why is Red using John's body?!

"I… I want for you to understand this from the beginning," Red said, dying. "But you were not listening to me…." He coughs. "Don't… kill… me… I… am… your father's old friend…." _WHAT! _I puzzle, shaking my arms. I hear an approaching steps behind me, running. And I quickly turn around, I see a Whippet carrying a small hammer, swings an arm and smack me with a sudden blackout. A whiplash.

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_Oh my God. I can't believe this. Red is John? Now that will let Red to explain everything to David in the next chapter. This has always come to my head, whenever I started to think about the cat demons including Red, I always want them as good side instead of joining the bad side. This one's almost long since the second chapter is currently the longest I have for now, been working on "The Connection" for couple of days and needed to make sure to refresh my memory from my book. Next chapter!_

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	15. Confronting the Greatest Enemy

Chapter Fifteen

CONFRONTING THE GREATEST ENEMY

David:

In a sudden blackout, my head impacted by a hammer where I was hit by a familiar whippet demon right behind me after I'd beaten Red. The pain goes in my head, moaning when I am ready to open my eyes for a moment. Just as I have found out that Karen yells her father as what she said an exclaimed word "Dad", meaning of what I just defeated the cat demon on the ground where I was going to slit his throat. I went shocked as I sincerely discovered that Red is John, Karen's father, just as what Red said. I would know that the others Samson and Sarah, including their missing brother considers a cat demons. Whenever I just saw the rest of the cages everywhere, I founded both Samson and Sarah as a cat demons including their clothes on after Karen shouted Red. I did saw her, Sonny and Tiffany, chained on their arms as what the goblin guards took all three into custody.

As I can hear yelling people from far distances and around here does not, there are what I saw earlier is people, mostly dogs, and plenty of creatures as they must have been a treason. Inside of Hell where all of us in currently, in from the beginning as I fought Red, I went terrified as all I visualized everywhere is lighten rocks from the lava oceans and goes warmer than everything else above us. This underworld of Hell is a warmest place, but a home of Satan monsters and Demons is where they all live, and uncomfortable place as a loathsome in full of hatred down here as some creature who is closely like a dark monster from the Yellowstone, opened the hole back at the Recreation Yard from Alcatraz as Red and I were up at the sky and both of us dragged in there and invited us in where we could see all the Demons and Satans down here. Charlie was up at the sky where he was coming down to save me, but he was too late. Too late that Red and I were inside the hell hole and closed.

The rocks I touch from my both palms, goes warmer as a steam. We are inside the oven like cooking meats as we will go burn in here. Hell can heat anything else hotter than warmer. Going sweating as I can feel the lava flow closer. Behind my head is like a pillow but I sincerely cannot feel the jacket around me. My arms go warm as inside is like Laredo where Sonny's uncle used to work at the oil place where the sun outside will cook anyone if time goes longer when any workers go outside. This is not like Laredo as it seems in here. Someone closes in from the paw steps, coming next to me on my right when I still close my eyes, sniffing on my cheek and then licks. Licking on my face momentarily, and I awake. Shaking my face as the Doberman Pinscher next to me puzzles.

"Well, I'll be damned," Sonny said sarcastically. I turn when I see around me where I lay down. Right behind my head is my varsity jacket.

"Sonny," I call him while my head puzzles, feeling frustrated when the pain is still hurting me on my head, a headache. I'm about to get up but then Sonny stops me.

"Take it easy," Sonny calms, holding me down. "You got yourself pretty hard as some _idiota_ could have whiplashed your head earlier."

"Damn," I said, putting my hand on my head as my headache is going a little worse. "How long was I past out?"

"About eight hours exactly," He explain. "I looked at your watch on your pocket when you were in a bad shape." Once my pain still goes, I look around as I see people inside. But wait. Where's Tiffany, where Karen? And where is that deceitful Red at?

"Where's Karen," I ask him worriedly, grabbing his shirt as I pull hard.

"Relax, big guy," Sonny calms me down by holding my hand gently, "She's over there on your left, at the cage dead ahead." When I look over there on my left around eight o'clock, I see Karen, sitting down as she crosses her arms and her head is down. I let go of his shirt.

"Tiffany," I ask to Sonny, calmly.

"She right here," Sonny points to my left again, where she lays down next to the bars. And once I look at Sonny's normal face as he is bravery like no terrified. I start to think Red.

"And Red," I ask him again.

"Actually," Sonny said, "he is right behind you. On the other cage dead ahead where Samson and Sarah is." I look back after I grab my jacket, sitting up gently. I can see three cat demons walking around. Two of them are now see me, standing as they are watching me express as they already know that I defeated Red by almost slit his throat, almost killed him actually. His face returns normal, no longer injured from his head when I see his eyelid from his left eye returns healing. Someone must have healed Red's pain from his injuries whenever I past out for about eight hours exactly like my best friend says. I turn away as I am now finished looking at them how sorry they are. They are going to have to explain everything what they have been doing for all this years.

"Where am I," I ask, looking towards his eyes in front of me.

"Still in Hell of course," he said, "but we are in a cage..." My breaths I sigh, covering my head with my hand as my headache goes hurting. "... with missing people inside with us."

"What," I shock gently, puzzle.

"That's right," he nods. "We are inside the missing people on a cage." _With missing people behind us_, I repeated his words with asking, confusing in my head. Sonny rises up, and points his fingers all around in front of me. "Take a look," he says, pointing the people, muttering as they speak. The creatures gather with the missing people, including the canines of what they walk along as joining in. I recognize… a young lady in a dark green prom dress, talking to the old innocent woman sitting next to the bar cage right up ahead. I saw couple of pictures back over the Cannery Square where Karen and I saw those, I rub my eyes quick and now I can see the teen from school, an adult woman wearing her nice skirt dress for the job interview, and more. Now I understand what Sonny is saying. He must have seeing the rest of the pictures that are missing people on there as he sees the rest of them in here, what they have been snatched and taken away.

This young one, wearing a prom dress dead ahead, was that the one who was been missing for almost two weeks ago?

"Sonny," I said, "please tell me those people are from the pictures."

"They are," he explain. "Looks like they have been down here for how long? Who knows. Which of these people do you recognize?"

"That young one over there wearing her prom dress," I point her. Sonny looks as the young teenager mutters to the old woman.

"You know this girl," he ask.

"On a five o'clock news I saw two weeks ago," I explain. I know what did happened to this innocent teenager. The reporter said that no other citizens were not around and recognize her. But if the citizens were saw her and the rest of the people were around the street, then they could have saw her as a witnesses as they could able to discover what did happened to her. I could believe that she's been taken by this giant beast monster like the one who murdered my guardian Drake in Yellowstone. "I recognize her face on TV as I watched her parents were much worried and crying."

"Good Christ," he said, depressed. "Sorry. I just kept wondering why those people were taken and actually has a lot mysterious going on as we could not know who keeps capturing people for no other reasons they have." Just then, the Doberman barks loudly, at once.

"I know how you feel this way," the male Doberman speaks, friendly. I look around his neck as I see his green collar and in a middle of his neck has a Guardian Angel tag like Tiffany has, including Charlie's. "but I could see why those humans around are much completely in danger and as for the canines also."

"You gonna tell me why there is another Guardian Angel here licked my face for," I ask to Sonny, jealousy.

"I told for him to do that," Sonny explain. "That was my plan to know you are dead or not."

"You dumbass," I said in jealousy.

"Now lets not hear any coarse languages here, human," the Doberman said, "I know you both were with your Afghan Hound angel over there on your left as just she watched your back for honor. She already told me that she deserved helping you both for whatever the reasons you had for stopping the cat demon. Whoever that this, and actually confronted the Satan Beast over there in Alcatraz." That seems this dog right here has been shared by Tiffany. I believe this one is much familiar. Looking calmly, greedy as he is, talks to much, and read the instructions from the books just as Charlie told me about.

"Who are you," I ask the Doberman nicely.

"Well there, human," the Doberman comes, pawing to my shoulder gently. "You see, all canines and mostly humans are likely knows my name. My name is-"

"Lance," I remember his name. "... Lance Funderhoned."

"Woah," he surprises, chuckling and returning his paw. "you know my name? How is that possible?"

"My buddy Charlie told me everything about you," I said my Guardian Angel's name. Lance confuse as he forgot about my old friend, a little shock. "You are the one who speaks too much and Charlie once said that you're much annoying as you spoke to him, and actually used a Guardian Angel handbook." Lance turns to Sonny momentarily. I did not want for him to get startled because, Charlie knew Lance from the beginning of time since the Doberman actually saved the baby from the fallen Earth world that was loose and rolled down onto the street of San Francisco.

"You mean Barkin?" he ask. I nod to him at once. "Well well! My heavenly comrade Charlie Barkin! I know this canine. Are you one of a great friends of my heavenly comrade, human?"

"Yes," I nod to him again. He look energy as he now remembers Charlie by pop up his head. "Charlie is my Guardian Angel and a great friend of mine."

"Unbelievable," he exclaims gently, smiling. "You got me startled back there, big guy."

"Sorry," I apologize. "I urgingly did remember that Charlie once told me everything about you long time ago. Honestly, I didn't want for you to get startled, but I just did what gets reminding me of not suppose to forget."

"I can see that," Lance determines. "Maybe I should not do a lick towards you again if your friend right here do anything reckless."

"It wasn't me," Sonny guilts. I look at him awkwardly as he can see me that Sonny's liar. "Ah come on! Why is this always happening to me?"

"We all know you're bluffing at once, Sonny," I tell him.

"And you know I'm always the one who did a bad single move back then, David," Sonny explains. "Even though I just want to make sure you are not dead for some reason because you definitely gonna need us alive."

"Right," I nod.

"And you literally kicked the nine lives ass," Sonny adds more, Lance turns to Sonny. "Just as I would like to see both of you will fight again at some day." Just then, his hand comes to my shoulder as he resists me to rise up gently. Still, I currently have a headache on my head but the pain is lightly away soon when goes to heal. "I know how you both were fought bad back there. Before I was entered in Hell earlier with Karen and Tiffany, your lady just explained to me everything what she was been doing."

"What did you know," I demand gently, holding the bar behind me as after I rise up.

"Karen had said to me that Red was actually John," he explain, as I already know that since Red told me about eight hours ago. "And this guy is actually the 'One who' person who he is the only one confronted the Hooded Beast as we saw him." I listen. Now that we already know what Red is actually the "One who" person to meet with the Hooded Beast. "Red's actually been close to his daughter all the time, he murdered the demons before, and possibly was the Greatest Enemy's minion." That make sense. Charlie's luckily words "His boss yanked his leash" as what a boss meaning the Greatest Enemy tortured Red badly. "Back there where you almost killed Red, I couldn't speak, couldn't yell as what Karen did told me importantly when you did not know who you beaten with."

"Did Karen told you," I puzzle.

"Karen just did what she has to do brother," he said. "She must have contain the secrets from her and as we should not able to know what is up to these cats. Karen told me that Red hasn't created her, David," Just then, we all in this cage hear a bar door opening as I can see the Devil carrying a large brown iron stick with three tribal spear on the top. The Devil seems working with the Greatest Enemy and including the Whippet demon who whiplashed my head earlier. He look around where he can see all of us including the missing people and dogs in here. Whatever this Devil is doing, he is searching any person in this cell as we are all in here. Just then, his reddish eyes spots in and at last visual me.

"You there, human," the Devil said while the beast guards are beside with him as they are defending him by the purpose of all of us will do anything that can distract and kill. "The one who fought the rubbish cat demon earlier. You are coming with us, the boss of ours would like to see you as I shall require you to meet him. No questions ask." Their boss he said. Probably the Greatest Enemy as I will see him in a short time. I look both Sonny and Lance.

"We'll have to talk about this later when I return," I tell Sonny.

"Yeah," he nods softly. "You should go. I'll look after Lance and the others in case there is trouble nearby. Watch your back."

"Sure," I nod him back. I walk to the Devil and the guards, and one of the guarded beast grip much harder on my shoulder and take me outside of the bar as another cages with full of people and the canines are staring at me, including Red and the others. The beast stops shaking me roughly as he opens the claw chain, and closes my both wrists. This claw on my wrist has not yet a spike inside. The Devil comes out of the cage and the guards use their tribal spears pointing at me close enough about twelve inches through my throat.

"Once you do anything that you try to escape us or get caught from outside of the cages," he explains, "you feel a strong bite like a pit bull uses a lock on its mouth and your wrist will cause the pain and controls your nervous system when I pull you with my chains." Once the claw chain closes, the claw shrinks in rapidly and the spike inside is not spot in. Only for what if I escape or get caught outside of the cages. "We are going to walk all the way to the Greatest Enemy's palace without stopping. If you ever stop for a rest or anything with one sudden mistake, I'll mount your head on the wall where my boss will enjoy inside his palace where he can see the dead people and mammals hanging. Is that clear?"

"Aye," I nod. Then, the Devil pulls the chains and my wrists is goes to pull by the Devil in front of me as I start walking with him and the beast guards. Just as for a long walk all the way to the Greatest Enemy's palace far enough.

I look all over the place as Hell looks a bad and full of hatred in here. The fires blaze from the hot flowing reddish and yellowish lava everywhere, the brown rocks above far away like round as it stands on a lava. The fumes and a steam flows around the air I breath, a terrifying voices everywhere as everyone on the cages yelling when they want to get out of here and saying they do not want to die in here. Flying creatures like small dragons flow through the fume air and the small pack of demon mutts on the ground sparkling me on my ankles. Laughing evilly as they are actually these mutts.

My head starts headaching, more pain as the Kindle Light starts to grow more darker inside of me. _How long does this people inside the cages been in there,_ I ask in my head myself. Long walks as we keep going, the slithering creature snatches the beast with its tail ahead as the humongous and largest Anaconda grips the beast's body all over him to suffocate his breath and breaks the back bone. Just when the Anaconda broke the back bone from the beast, it throws to the cage and closes the door when I hear the beast howls painfully. Next the Anaconda slithers in close and releases the tongue to sniff towards me. Much closer as I ignore him sniffing at me with a stare once it slithers to me close, and opens its mouth with a sharpest fangs, hissing. The Anaconda stops slithering and went back as it will look after its prisoners behind us.

After for a long walk, we are inside the Greatest Enemy's palace. The hall fills a dark rock above the ceiling, the ground the shines a fire ahead, and on our left is where other cages with full of savaging creatures that are part of the Minions of the Greatest Enemy, yelling loudly when we all walking on the hall. Banging bars, anger voices. We stop by and the large rock door is on our right. The Devil turns to me and swings his palm hand to release me and leave us behind. The beast guards walks away and they use their spears to stab anyone on the cages at once when I see the demons and beasts are going outrageous mad. Mean faces inside the cages, terrifying, and staring towards my eyes. Just then… I hear a loud dark voice, shouting with only a one word. _SILENCE! _Everyone in here goes quiet, no sudden noise except outside where lava bangs the explosion in distances softly.

"Well that surprises me," I said softly.

"Good for you," the Devil said. "The next one is you are about to see your worst fear inside." He points the door as the rocks are combining together, and opens gently. The black with red furs of a demon wolf comes out of the rock door as this creature wears a large iron collar including a three small chains that is lock on the round from the collar. A bright red eyes, long furs everywhere except its red paws, a large pointy ears and a largest tail that its black and red furs are longer than its body. And there is a symbol mark on its head, a star that points downward as representing a Satan. This demon wolf stares right into my eyes and even it gently roll its head as what this creature puzzles. Once this creature puzzles, it walks away and wiggling its long fluffy tail. Just I look close enough on the back of its collar behind its neck, there what I gasp gently, a shock as I found someone. Someone who took care of us as he was a guardian that defended my family including me. Someone who is my favorite canine who was my only best friend as a smart canine. Someone… who was presumed drowned on a quicksand. Oh my God…. Is that…. Drake?!

"Come along," the Devil said, pulling his chain as he drags me inside the room. "My boss is expecting to see you very pleased." We both enter the room and there inside is a sudden blackout, no light. Only a flowing black and grayish smoke everywhere. Now flows backwards like a whirl cloud, gently slithering on the ground below my feet.

A bending rock next to me is an orange light from outside where I can see the firing blaze, lava flowing on the grounds, round rocks holding above where there is San Francisco above. There is no city above, only a hard surface rocks as like a clear sky to Hell. The black smoke flows away from the large window, flowing everywhere as the black clouds are flying around us on this room, flowing back ahead is where a pitch black, a darkness lies ahead. The Devil next to me is chaining up the locks right behind me as there is a round, tie up the chains as I can move far enough close to the window. About five feet away from this rock table ahead of me. Just then, I hear a solid rock door behind me, opening as what I cannot turn around when the chain is surrounded on my body and can feel the grip much harder on my belly. I twist gently to see someone behind me entering, and there is a beast guard chaining the cat demon. _You have got to be kidding me,_ I said softly when I see Red coming in when the beast is holding the chain as Red's neck is an iron collar.

"Still getting upset at me," Red ask me, sadly but normal feeling when his eyebrows are rising. Walking inside and stands next to me about four feet away when the beast is chaining him.

"What do you think," I said, anger softly. "You murdered John."

"I used his human body, you have no idea how long I used him as my disguise," Red explain. "That doesn't mean I'd killed him. I duplicated his fleshing body as I should not murdered John. I disguised myself as captain John Davis."

"I want him back, Red," I said to him, looking towards his yellow eyes. "You are definitely not John."

"You are having a misunderstanding when your mind goes to brainstorm worst," Red said. "I remember that time when your father had much confused more just like you are."

"You don't know my father," I shook him. "You are just an imbecile person who wanted me dead back in Alcatraz and you were stalking me all the time for a reason."

"Why would I ever stalking you all the time," he ask me.

"Because you wanted to slay me," I tell him straight. "That's what you are always do. Trying to kill a human maggot that keeps bugging you."

"That's not the only reason I stalked you all the time," Red shakes his head. "Those words you said doesn't give me a proof that I should actually murder you."

"Then why would you said that my words are do not give you a proof that you should actually murder me," I ask him wisely. "You and I are going to speak, explain everything what you and your cats been doing for all the years you have been through. No more lies from you." I face forward, visual at the black smoke ahead as the clouds currently flow darker. "If you ever speak about my family for one last time, Red, then I should rip your heart out if I must."

"You're father and I were close friends enough, David," Red said about my father as part of my family. "Those words reminds me of your old man. You are still much look like him." I look at Red's eyes, normal feeling like being wiser than me. "What was that time when he spoke to you about? World War II in Normandy. And a 2nd Squad members." He knows about my father and his stories. "I have my rare helmet inside of my room. That helmet is what you should realize whom you are found with as even you should remember your father's war pictures inside of his memoir book at home. As when you can see the 2nd squad members on that picture, you have found someone who is very close to your father, David." His truthful words starts to feel me sorrow inside of me, just cannot release my feeling out. "Don't tell me now that you will shame to me and your father had secrets that you do not know. Your father… wanted for me to keep you safe, he told me importantly since your buddy Charlie has been gone. With no guardian angel, then who's going to protect you when no other angels were there back then?" Something tells me that Red is not lying, and even what my dad need for him to defend me for ten years as my guardian angel has not return.

Just then, we all here in this room are hearing a dark voice coming in front of us.

"I should not hear anymore confessions," the dark voice said. A bright red eyes in a shadows, the shadow clouds dims, and dims more. Its eyes comes closer. It's a dark fur when I see the creature too difficult. Its face like a cat demon, escaping the shadows behind this creature. This cat demon wears a black robe when this monster leaves this shadows behind, wagging the long tail. Wait a second, this black robe, and now Red's blue robe looks the same. Jesus, is that… Razor? I don't understand. Was he the one who calls himself the Greatest Enemy and caused everything else? Razor's eyes glows red and returns his original color like yellow-orange eyes.

"Razor," I said his name, in shock. "You were disguised as Jake?"

"Not anymore," Razor said. The shadows flow around him and his robe that surrounds and snatch. "Red, my brother. It's been too long."

"You are not my brother," Red shooks. _What,_ I puzzle.

"Oh yes," Razor smiles, wickedly. "Of course I am not your brother. Let us not forget that you escaped with your daughter and your perish kittens four years ago. Let us not forget that you are the one who loved your wife that has been burned to ashes. Let us not forget, that you have unaccomplished your goal to steal my Horn!" What? I thought Karen said that her mother was past away from the crash site, and Jake was the only one alive and went missing. This red eyes from Razor, was that Red asked me did I even saw his yellow eyes back in Alcatraz. I don't think I ever did when Red was grown bigger after he played the Horn. Something tells me that Red was been possessed by the Greatest Enemy. And now Razor in front of us is now being possessed by the Greatest Enemy.

"What happened to you," I ask.

"You should know how your buddy Red was been possessed by me, young one," Razor said. Walking back in forth horizontally. "I contained his soul around his sufficient body as I desire for him to retrieve the Horn once it was been fallen from Heaven."

"You possessed Red," I ask, puzzling.

"You bastard," Red said loudly, moves roughly when the chains pulls his wrists. "Let my brother go."

"If you wish that you want me to release your brother go," Razor said, "then you will have to sacrifice yourself inside of the Death Stadium with your family." He points over the large open wide spot next to us on our right. Blazing fires with dark smoke of clouds, flowing lava fire on the ground. There, millions of rocks covered in dark red iron, surrounding like a bowl. About three times the size of a football field. "Execution is what you will join with Razor. If not, then I shall pet him more as I control his soul."

"You sicken imbecil bastard," Red angers softly, "What does Razor got to do this with you? You are leading him inside as his prisoner."

"Razor is my prisoner I like the most, Red," his dark voice grows, "Soon, there will be no light inside of him. Darkness grows and dimmers the light."

"Leave him out of this," Red said sarcastically. Just then, I can feel the terrified motion from the shadows in here, a crying voice like Razor, saying a word "No". "I know my brother is here. You let him go!"

"You should never escape me from four years ago with your daughter," Razor said serious. "I'm the one who took Karen and your wife. You have reckoned that more of my strongest armies will soon be apocalypse the town of yours." _What_, I puzzle. Is that how Karen was been missing including her family for the last hundred and eighty days?

"You don't wanna do this, Darky," Red shouts softer. _Darky,_ I repeated his name, puzzling. "You are talking about genocide! Murdering innocent people that will start a war!"

"That's what I want," Darky said in Razor's body. "War is coming. And it will not be stop."

"Why," I ask him. "There are millions of innocent people out there you will murder them. Does that includes the children you are after?!"

"My desire is to slay the heretic humans and the filthy canine mutts who will call their love ones from angels scum for help," his dark voice said, moving towards the window next to us as he looks at the stadium. "Screaming voices, calling for help. They won't last forever when I will send them all to the Stadium. And the angels will sing about their family and friends' death from me." Razor's face turns towards us, the shadow flows over his robe and to his neck below as his red eyes starts to glow. "I created you, Red. I created you and your brothers. You were my only favorite cat demon, loyalty, truth, and power all around you, What does that happen to you when you realize betrayed you as I did a one reckless move?"

"Killing my wife," Red explains.

"Killing your wife was my top priority is because you have not followed my contract as you were not suppose to live in with your love one," Razor's dark voice said. turns back where he was standing on the shadows, then stares into my eyes. Determining as this creature is identifying me. "This human, is much familiar. A young child has grown to a young man. I recalled this imbecile Pitbull who I offered him to kidnap you, and sent you both to Alcatraz with me. You would know who you are speaking with." My eyes grow wider, seeing a solar red eyes in Razor's eyes. Then, at a moment as my memories begins where I am at the Alcatraz with my guardian angels, and Sasha. Running, and I saw Red's solar red eyes. Oh my God, Red's eyes. That is true, the shadow creature controlled Red's body as normal as much dangerous and what animal he had come. In between Red's eyes from Alcatraz and Razor's eyes are the same red eyes. Being possessed is what a demon controls anyone's body with full of hatred and a wild things inside as the demon will ruin anyone's lives.

"Red," I turn to the cat demon, "You said that you were being possessed earlier, right?" Just as his yellow eyes glows as now I realize as I understand how Red was being mind controlled by the Greatest Enemy. Red nods to me at once. And I turn back to Razor's body as now I can see the solar eyes glows as the shadows grows darker and much darker. "If you were not Red from Alcatraz, and Razor right now," I said in bravery, determining as my heart pounds more quicker as this shadow creature grows in strength, "then who the hell are you?" This monstrous eyes glows a glimmering red as a solar flare, starring both me and Red.

The motions of the darkness shadows flows over Razor's body, his glowing eyes starts to dimmer. The shadows slowly releasing his body all over him, with much painful yell from Razor as he literally feels the pain of the shadows slitting like a knife except to his neck. Razor's robe loses around him, falling on the ground as the shadows carry like a grip. Then Razor fells down, now I can see the flowing darkness ahead of us while Razor struggles on the ground, coughing and having trouble breathing as one of the shadows is choking him on his neck. Starting to grow much shadows, and now flies back to the original body of a pitch black person standing next to Razor. A beast like fur, solar red eyes, blood fangs over this creature's mouth, two of this sharp and dark bones on his forehead, massive claws, and breaths like a fire on his mouth.

"I… am… the Darkness," the creature's dark voice said, "The one who everyone calls the shadow creature, known as the Greatest Enemy." Then, Darkness releases Razor's throat by his long and thin shadow rope, pulling away to let Razor breathe. Panting while Razor need some air for a minute and now sees his brother.

"Red," Razor puzzles, continues panting, and shouts. "What are you doing here?!"

"SILENCE," Darkness yells, hitting him with a rope like a slap. Razor grows pain and grunts.

"NO," Red shouts, moving his arms but we cannot resist ourselves when the cuffs on our wrists continues fit. "Don't hurt him!" Then, Darkness develops a small iron sphere, and strikes Razor's cheek, and begins unconscious on the ground.

"This is why anyone who I control them all should not have more reasons to ask," Darkness said. "I shall allow my adopted brother Lonesome Crow to wrench your fierce on a flesh at the Death Stadium for execution." _Lonesome Crow,_ I puzzle gently. "If anyone allows to escape by prisoner's permission, and that includes on outside of the cages planning to escape, I'll send you all down to the stadium." I thought the demon said that he will spike the wrists on a cuffs if any prisoners plans to escape or they are outside of the cages helping the prisoners. I guess the words are changed anyway. But that sounds more trouble I thought. Darkness is currently carrying Razor's black robe on the shadow's arm. "Around seven o'clock, you shall kiss friends of yours goodbye, and that includes your human friend next to you who you both were fighting earlier." Just then, someone behind us unlocking the wall of rocks. Red and I turn ourselves behind as we shall see this person who opens the door. A strange, familiar Whippet canine demon wears a black vest with a large round neck, a red collar with a sharp lances, and a Satan-like wings, and a spike fluffy hair. Now just hold on for a minute, this canine is familiar as I can see how close enough when I look at the canine's face. This Whippet's face is similar and equal to Annabelle's face. I have met Charlie's angel boss before since I was in sixth grade.

"You summon me, my lord," the Whippet asks, smiles evilly.

"Yes," Darkness nods. "I was expecting you earlier."

"Of course," the Whippet said, comes forth in between both of us through Darkness in front of her. "Me and my fellow minions have found something more special as I have contacted one from New Orleans."

"You have," Darkness ask nicely.

"Absolutely," she nods. "the one who I stalk her is too much light. She has been used to talk to animals before." _Talked to animals before, _I ask in my head. _What is she talking about?_ "And she's definitely has her guardian angel love one."

"Good," Darkness said. "You have been much loyalty than anyone else I have known. Send the words from the Stalker group. Let them know that you have searched a special person and know where she lives. Kill the one who speaks the animals."

"Yes sir," she nods.

"Before you will go," Darkness said. "I shall offer you to send this prisoners back in the cell for me. You will not be able to miss the catch from the Death Stadium as I require Red and other cat demons to the execution at seven o'clock."

"That sounds pleasant," she greeds. "I'll see you in the brutal games." _Brutal games, she says,_ I said through my head. _That can't be good._

"Now," Darkness said, focusing Red. "If you have anything much to say anything for mercy, then speak up now." As I watch Darkness and Red facing toward each other when the chains are tightening up hard enough.

"If you want Gabriel's Horn, Darky," Red said straight. "then you will have to reach up to Heaven. And ask God to give you one."

"That will be too easy," Darkness said. "As I am fully aware of this Gabriel's Horn is in my presence close enough." _Uh oh,_ I said softly. "The Horn is no longer safe as I did an ambush call in Heaven. Been patience for ten years of planning to steal the precious Horn with dark tones to play. Too bad that one of my minions use a dark spell. A spell that no angel mutts will play the Horn. Only us as we will perish Earth and Heaven for the last and break their holy spirits." Just then, the Whippet carries the chains from both of us as Red and I are being pull back, leaving this awful room with full of hatred inside. "In time, the world will see apocalypse. The eruption, screaming voices, massacre like Hell. So long, Red. I'll see you on the Death Stadium. And I'll be dealing with you for a moment after the cat demons is dead, David. You are very interesting."

And now, as he already knows my name when Red and I were having conversation in minutes ago, the Whippet drags both of us out of his dark room, and she walks in front of us as we walk with her back to the Cells we were there. Razor is currently in there with Darkness. This monster is strangely dangerous than any demons out here in this underworld of Hell, including the Hellhound as I saw that monster from eight hours ago when I fought Red.

I'm starting to feel cold inside of me, while I just found out that this Whippet demon in front of us is sincerely related to the Whippet angel Annabelle. Probably her cousin. And I know who she is. Charlie was once told me that he and his best friend Itchy has been confronted Annabelle's evil cousin before, from the meat warehouse, and actually the one who barely ruined Christmas.

_BELLADONNA._

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_And there she is, Annabelle's evil cousin Belladonna. The one who whip lashed David's neck behind like a surprise attack. And what was Belladonna said to Darkness about in New Orleans. She must have seen a very special person who has "too much light", possibly "used to talked to animals before". Oh dear, whatever Belladonna has found someone from over there in New Orleans, then she may will message to the Stalkers to assassinate the special person. Someone is now in danger and will face a terrible threat from Belladonna and including the Stalkers. We'll have to find out soon on the next chapters in the nearest future. Stay safe.  
_

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	16. The Plan

Chapter Sixteen

THE PLAN

David:

Red and I are walking and currently on chains whenever this evil Whippet demon Belladonna delivers us back to the cells we were earlier. I may know Annabelle's cousin in front of me, as what Charlie and Itchy once said she was a desperate, a ruthless, and a horrible and a meanest person who she concerns a deadliest demon they were confronted before since the beginning around the Meat Warehouse through Christmas Eve. Nothing has compared to her that she looks the worst, but the Greatest Enemy may be the most dangerous creature we ever face in. There is always worst enemies out here into this Hell, but Darkness or neither I can call him "Darky" as Red names him before, may be a very worst one than any worst demons around here. Red goes to the cell where Samson and Sarah is, and I went back inside of the cell where Sonny, Lance, and Tiffany is after Belladonna throws both of us in roughly.

"You okay there, man," Sonny ask, spots in next to me and even he is with Lance next to him. "How did it go?" As I visual at Belladonna's evil eyes for a short time and goes to the cell ahead of us, I look at my best friend.

"I can tell you this," I said to him, "pain in the ass."

"What's going on," he ask me again. But, Belladonna walks in through the cells, staring towards the prisoners as we are among by the missing people as representing the prisoners also.

"I could imagine of you being slit a throat by the execution, Red," Belladonna said. comes closer to the cell. Sonny and I watch them both communicating. "Soon you and your perish cats will never be exist again."

"Darky's poisoning you, Bella," Red said loudly. "Your heart is growing darker!"

"You should have listened to his rules from that time," Belladonna said, "what's got into you?"

"You have gone yourself towards madness," Red said, "Darky doesn't even care about you. He's using you as his slaying pet!"

"You are testing my damn patience here, Red," Belladonna said. "If I were you from the beginning of time since we both know each other, I should have murdered my wife Roxanne when you did not follow the rules!" To her point, is what both Red and Belladonna were met each other from their beginning. I did not notice this, but that reckons me that both of them were as a partner I'm afraid. What was got into them anyway? "We deserve not to care about your family and that includes your wife when she died. We have no emotional about her being dead, Red. And now, your daughter will be next! If you care about Karen, then you could watch her die in the end!"

"That's not going to happen," I said softly, Belladonna actually does not hear my whisper words. Believing how I am emotional about my love inside of the cage on our right, sorrowfully. The Whippet devil turns away and leaves as she will able to contact the Stalkers from New Orleans. What did Darky and Belladonna saying back there?

"Are you gonna tell me what was going on inside," Sonny asks next to me. I turn to him slowly.

"Darky controlled Red's brother," I said to him.

"Darky," Sonny puzzles. "Who the hell is Darky?"

"That is whom the name of the Greatest Enemy we have confronted him," I speak.

"You were with Red," he ask me. I nod. "You've challenged him again, were you?"

"Of course not," I shake my head, moving towards Tiffany on our right side where she lays in next to the Boxer dog. I excuse the people, giving them more space when I arrive to Tiffany, crouching and I look close to her paws. "Razor was there inside," I tell Sonny, "Darky possessed his powers to control anyone's minds. He literary manipulated Red since the Alcatraz I was with Charlie and the others."

"How," Sonny demands, crouching next to me as we are checking Tiffany's painful paws. Lance sits next to Tiffany on her left side. The Boxer canine on her right listens to my voice and my best friend's. "Did the Greatest Enemy mind controlled Red long time ago?"

"After all these years I have told you the truth, Sonny," I explain. "is real. As I remember what Red told me during the fight as I have even saw his yellow eyes. Then I said 'No' to Red, then what he was meaning that the cat demon was exactly being possessed as I haven't notice of."

"Possessed," Sonny repeats.

"Yes," I nod to him. "Before Darky released Razor, I was shocked after I have just found out that I remember from Alcatraz, I watched my past close enough and noticed a bright red eyes onto cat demon's eyes. Razor was actually being possessed earlier as the same as Red from Alcatraz long time ago." Tiffany whines softly, noticing how terrible of a pain she has on her paws that the cat bones scratched her badly. I grab her left paw, and close gently as I could not grip hard enough. "There may be the rest of minions and that includes Red and Razor were being possessed too much for long time Sonny. Darky was toyed them all worstful as I can tell how bad this is from the minions and prisoners are."

"Mother of Christ," he shook, depressing as Sonny puts his palm on his face.

"And Red knows about my dad," I said to him. "In between him and Red were very close enough. Both of them were fought each other since Normandy when Red was disguised himself as John." I turn to Sonny after I let Tiffany's paw go softly. "I do not wish to Thom to be punish himself for not telling me a secret, Sonny. He's…. he's always deserve more love to me as I am his father's son." Sonny's eyes grows downward, believing me and he understands more. My best friend pats his hand to my shoulder. "He still my father, man," I begin to sorrow gently. "He should have told me about Red from World War II stories for long time ago. Even though my dad would likely for me to surprise to meet someone like John who served and revived my dad from Normandy in early times, then my dad would've shown John shape shift to himself as a cat demon."

"I'm so sorry, David," Sonny apologizes, respectfully. Understandable. "Everything what your dad said to you about his stories and what he just did was the right thing, brother. And that includes Red when he wanted to tell you where was actually your father's old friend of his at, just like he was John as his disguise. But don't let it complains you more, David." I turn to Sonny for a short time. "The past grows hurting you like anger. But all you have to do is follow your memory like water into your flashback, and all you have to focus on is face your present as a gift, and the future is what you must stay alive from tomorrow." My best friend is right. I shall stay focus in the nearest future, including what I should must think carefully in the present as of now. "You understand me, David?"

"Yeah," I nod to Sonny.

"We will reveal the answers from your father," he said. "But right now, bro, we need to figure out to escape this madness, and save these people as we can. We gotta think first before we start our plan." Just then, we all hear a bar door cracking, like opening momentarily. The crowds and beats behind us blocks our view when we cannot see someone over there entering the cell. Sonny and I move up, giving more spaces to everyone, and I hear person groaning after someone throws the prisoner hard. I excuse both beasts, and I reveal the prisoner is now here inside with us. Razor.

He struggles on the ground, trying to raise himself up and his robe has been thrown by the Satan guard, then shuts down the door like a bang. Razor trembles from his pain, and seeing his face terribly, like badly injured. Everyone surrounds over him with a space, staring towards Razor like they all can see him how bad and desperate he is. I look closer on his eyes, he is not using a red solar flame eyes on him. He's not obsessed right now, but what I think is that Red wants his brother back, like facing towards a death threat towards the execution.

"You pathetic fool," the beast said, angrily. "You've set us up!" The beast is carrying something on his claw while Razor struggles in panting. "You should never killed my only friend I got for four years!" When he steps in, he carries a shiv, a small man-made pocket knife that prisoners have like a nasty weapon to stab. He runs and I run towards Razor, developing a small hemisphere light with a fire ash flowing. The beast growls after he lands on the shield, and glows into dusts and ashes landing on my body I'm covering myself. I cover my head from the dust of flames on my shoulder and all around me flows across the cells like a gentle wind when the ashes flies over. Everyone startles, and moves away.

"Have you guys completely gone mad," I shout to them all, uncovering after the ashes continues flowing on everyone's space between all of us. "Razor's not obsessed right now! Can't you see his poor eyes?!" They all went trembling, going scared when I show them all being protective, defended Razor from that angered beast I have killed him. "Y'all should save your freaking words to Darky! Not Razor! He's too innocent from doing that!" Just then, Sonny next to me supports Razor, carrying him around his arm. While I stay focus on these people including the beasts and canines currently startles, I shut off my power around my arms. "Is there anyone else wanna be next," I ask them all normally. Just when I see their trembling and horrifying eyes all over, they refuse to accept the challenge. I turn and help Razor while Sonny continues helping him when Razor's arms go around his neck. I do the same way to my best friend after I hold his black robe on my left hand.

Sonny and I release Razor where I was lay down here before, giving him a chance to rest and place his robe wrapping like a ball to use a pillow on his neck. He groans and I pat to his soft shoulder.

"Just relax," I tell him. "You don't feel so well right now. Let me take care of you as long as any of these people and the beasts behind us will not kill you." Razor's eyes opens slowly. Groaning more, and Sonny ahead of me crouches in next to me.

"How… how did you do that," Razor puzzles gently, still groaning softer. "You were using the Kindle Light." Razor must have known about the Kindle Light in which I currently have. I could have think that these selfish Satan guards been taken this "dark" power inside of me. "Where did you get that?"

"I must have founded one from the Curio Shop inside Red's wardrobe," I said to him calmly. "You know about this Kindle does, right?"

"That Kindle… will grow much darker when you'll ever face your spirit," Razor said. Wrenching his elbows to rise, not to stand. "If you can't get this thing out, then you'll feel a strange and a worst consciousness feeling like an evil person." I begin to look over Sonny's eyes and what Razor's conclusion words are much similar to Red's and Karen's truthful words. "But whatever the causes like sort of headaches, and anger issues, then of what that means is you are gaining a stronger power which is not very good inside of your body."

"How do I must get the Kindle off," I ask him. Focusing towards his green eyes, pointing towards my chest.

"The only way you get this Kindle off is you must not to think of your powers to control with," Razor said sarcastically. "As you keep thinking of your power to use for fighting, then the Kindle will currently use you like an interesting soul all around you."

"Once David here will not use his Kindle like right now," Sonny said to Razor, "does that mean that the Kindle will collapse and actually release itself and escape to David's body?"

"Possibly it can," Razor tells Sonny. Once we all hear a bar door from ahead of us, there is a sickness and a dying Beast enters the room with other monster. The Satan guard throws them moth in rough and closes the bar door harder like a door that shuts louder.

"What happens if I keep using Kindle power for too long," I ask him, worried softer.

"You'll might be dead, about three days if I'm not mistaking my math," Razor speaks. "I'm definitely will have to let a Fortune Teller to pull that Kindle away from you as far as possible. This Kindle is not competitive to any humans, and neither angels to consume dark powers. Not every angels, humans and demons can survive the death by the Kindle if you're not so lucky enough." And there, I start to remember where Red and I fought on the Recreation Yard, where Red was about to pull the Kindle from my chest and currently wouldn't let him from doing that. But that is a mistake I did to push away from Red. Razor grunts more, and I look over his minor cuts on the fur over him.

"Get some rest, Razor," I tell him, patting to his shoulder softly. "You'll need some strength later." He nods, and closes his green eyes while Sonny and I both rises and walking towards Lance, Tiffany and the Boxer dog ahead of us.

"Well that can't be good," Sonny worries.

"That seems a risk," I said to him. "The Horn is still not in protection, I may have to defend it as long as I can."

"You mean you are still going to use the Kindle to protect the Horn," he asks.

"I can't let any demons out there to seize the Horn," I said when we arrive. "Defending this Gabriel's Horn and using the Kindle Light is much greater risk to deserve. I have no choice but for less than three days I have to take it out."

"You have your Guardian Angels, David," he tells me, looking towards my eyes. "They need to think about the Horn to retrieve as fast as possible."

"I know," I nod. "But the horn is not allow using the angels tone. It needs to be cleansed before any angel will play the tone to save us." Defending the Gabriel's Horn from any threat including the Kindle Light to use for three days is completely dangerous; the Demons will come after the Horn that will slay to me as however they can to serve for their master, and even what this Kindle Light inside of me can control the powers and build headaches to gain darker, turning evil if I do not release it soon about three days.

Just around seven hours later, Sonny and I sit next to Razor while the cat demon continues resting. Lance takes care of Tiffany at the corner of the cage bars where the Boxer canine stills laying down next to them. Tiffany went rest about three hours ago whenever I was earlier resting for couple of hours and Sonny went a watch in case anything went wrong and happening. Immediately, the people and the Beasts around us ahead mutters, whispering, but all over is where screaming voices we can hear all this time in distances. I have not been in touch with Karen since the Curio Shop, I just take a look on my left where I can see her inside the cell, walking with other innocent women and female creatures. The time on my watch is five-thirty. I think about my family above, worried as I am too.

The Horn is not safe inside on Sonny's Chevelle's trunk. Even though Darkness can feel the presence of the Gabriel's Horn close enough, but I must need to make sure no other Satan and Demon's hands to touch the Horn without a permission. We can hear the Satan guards approaching behind us as they are walking, carrying their own tribal spears and checking every cells in each every half hour. Looking for something that must not allow like shining items including crosses like Lord's prayers that brightens and can kill prisoners who wears it and calling for help on shining things. I literally hide my prayer necklace under my shirt, and even as I can see an innocent man carries a shiny flat plate on the other side of the cell next to the other cell where Red and the cat demons are. Once the guards pass by and leaves onto the next, he gives his plate out and place one on the ground.

Crouching in while the elder man cries softly for calling help and clenching both of his hands and trembles. _What is he doing,_ I thought, asking. I look close on his plate while he begs and prays, I begin to remember inside of my room where Charlie used to greet and meet his angel boss from Heaven. I remember what Charlie carried a flat shiny plate, placing it to the table and the wall to stand, and literally summoned his Miracle flow on his paw to greet Annabelle on the plate. Annabelle and I were just met for the first time since four years after the Alcatraz in terror. Seems a nice loyalty, and a beautiful canine; an Angel.

Oh my God, before Charlie says goodbye to me for a second time in High School, he wanted for me to use one Miracle for only what I can use for emergency. Yes! I nod softly, I have an idea. I can contact Charlie on the plate, telling him that I am in trouble, and need help. I can do this! I rise up quickly, and begin to look around slowly instead of going excited. Sonny mumbles and stares puzzling.

"What is it, David," he ask me while I am busy searching something shiny.

"Wake Razor," I point to the cat demon, commanding Sonny. "I'll speak with you in a moment. Tell him to wear his robe. I have a plan." Then, I start to walk, searching anything to shine that I can contact my Guardian Angel for help. I hope I do not get caught by the guards that past by. Just need thirty minutes for my time to seek the shine, and speak to Charlie about troubling and including him not returned for the last four years. I hear someone crying on the next cell, begging for mercy. Still, more terrify voices everywhere in a distances keeps screaming softly while I am currently searching anyone's plates, a cup, or anything that I can summon Charlie with a one Miracle.

Once I'm on the corner from the left, I have found one. An elder woman is with a prom teenager, carrying a beautiful shiny plate, a platinum white made with clay and designing a fashion flowers colored in light blue like a Chinese plate. This elder woman is not from China, but possibly ordered one from the Chinatown about three blocks away where my old friend lives there. I step in closer, slowly as I must not to startle her including the young teen wearing a green dress.

"If you're here for the plate," the teen says, stands in front of me, "then you shall not allow to steal it for no reason."

"Relax," I raise my hand towards her, calmly. "I'm not here for the trouble. If I may have a permission to borrow her plate. I'm just gonna need to contact my Guardian Angel." The young teen turns to the elder woman sitting behind the bars as she trembles. Her mint eyes begin looking to my eyes and she begins to smile gently. Her cross on her neck glows like similar to my Lord's prayer necklace. She can understand how important I must speak to my Guardian Angel and she is definitely have her loved one from Heaven above us. A minute later, I borrow the elder's plate and place one on the ground. The people and the Beasts including the dogs are surrounding me in as they can block the Satan guards views so I must not able to get caught by their master's eyes. Sonny and Razor comes and crouches in next to me after Lance joins in next to the young teenager ahead of me.

"What are you doing," Sonny ask me.

"I'm gonna try to contact Charlie on this plate, Sonny," I said to him, looking towards the shiny plate down below. "You have no idea how he gave me a luck Miracle since High School, man."

"A Miracle," Lance went hyper gently.

"You must be out of your freaking mind there, David," Sonny shakes his head. "There is all guards everywhere. So how are you exactly gonna call Charlie on the plate?"

"There is only one Miracle I can use," I tell him. "Even though I haven't summoned him for ten years, but he gave me a chance to use one for only an emergency." I continues stare on the elder's plate, thinking about my Guardian Angel will answer my Miracle Emergency call. "If I'm lucky enough, then Charlie may have a chance to seek me on the plate." The only way I must contact Charlie is I must not to use the Kindle power not to think, but inside of my heart will travel through my veins and can land on the elder plate's shine.

"I hope you know what you're doin', boss," Sonny said sarcastically.

"Yeah me too, brother," I tell him. Just when everyone around us including me stares and carrying their cross hiding on the hands, Razor comes in closer to his face after he drop down his knee, already wearing his black robe on. "You might not wanna let my Guardian Angel see you, Razor," I push him away gently with my single palm. "He's gonna know that I'm with you. I won't let Charlie know that I'm with you and the cat demons right now, but telling him that Sonny and the angels is with me, including Karen."

"I understand," Razor nods. I turn back, and begin gently open my right palm. Closing to the elder's plate as I can to flow like water in counter-clockwise. Everyone we are in circle extend themselves moving away except Sonny next to me and two canine angels in front of me. I stop thinking about my Kindle, one tip of a Miracle on my pointer finger touches the glass on the plate, and a small purple light flows on the bottom to top softly. I pull off my hand away, then clenching my both hands to begin begging Charlie answer the distress call from me. Around us starts to grow warmer and warmer when we can feel the heat of a flowing lava lake closer about five hundred yards exactly; The fumes are everywhere.

Thumping and thumping, my heart is begging for help as it keeps pumping rapidly. Screaming voices, massacre all over when the Hellhound goes into wrath. Plate continues flowing after landed on the top first, brightening and dimming repeatedly, and causing to expand the purple light in the inner circle of a plate, and then… a dimming colorful face shows including a yellow halo above the head, a brown and a light brown fur on the face with green eyes. Running towards me and the picture on the elder's plate goes into normal vision instead of buzzing.

"David," Charlie shocks, widens his green eyes.

"Charlie," I said his name loudly, exciting, "Oh my God!"

"Are you okay, kid," he question me worriedly. "What happened?! Your family and the sheriffs are looking all over for you in a city."

"Charlie," I calm him. "I need for you to stay low profile from your voice. The guards will hear us at any moment."

"Where are you," he ask, worriedly more. "And why is there something mysterious room in there?"

"Listen to me," I tell him softly, "You are not gonna believe what I am gonna say this to you where." At that moment when Charlie on the elder's plate continues paying attention, he calms himself down. "I'm with Sonny and the angels including Karen, down here in Hell."

"What," he explodes, puzzling.

"These people we are surrounded," I said, serious, pointing them all, "is them on the pictures, Charlie. This bloody monsters are everywhere, you gotta let us out of here."

"Calm down," he paws me. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you guys out of there as soon as I can. Just keep praying what you guys can. Everything else went bad like I have never saw that coming yesterday."

"What happened out there," I ask. "What's going on?"

"Some other angels were being trusted, David," he details. "The angels and I were having in trouble up here when some dumb hypocrite angel is working with some Greatest Enemy, whoever that is."

"I've seeing him, Charlie," I said, quietly. "this guy has gone himself mad! He wanted to kill the rest of the people who has their guardian angel loved ones."

"You've met him," he brightens his green eyes. "How?"

"Some Satan dude told me that the Greatest Enemy was expecting me earlier," I detail him, "While I was there to meet him, he wanted for me to show something horrifying things like… doing a terrible ways." I have to cover myself for not letting Charlie know that I was with Red during the confrontation with Darkness. I cannot tell him that, but will promise him to explain everything as I must if he returns to me on Earth.

"Killing the innocents," he ask correctly. I nod slowly. My guardian shakes his head, trembling softly. "What's happening to all these people down there with you?"

"Been tortured badly, Charlie," I said, sudden hard voice. "You may have no idea how long each and everyone in this cage as I am in here with Sonny and the others are."

"No sign of any guards on front," Razor said softly, I turn and there in a corner is where the cat demon watches the long walk spot. "You're still clear."

"Who is that speaking," Charlie demands on the plate, turning back.

"Just a friend of a family," I explain to him. "He's helping me out to seek any guards upfront to cover my butt for not being spot over here." Just then, behind Charlie, two brave canines walks in. One is partially the brown eyes with a fluffy hair like Sasha's wearing a purple shirt and a halo including both white wings, and the other is about Charlie's height and brown eyes, wearing a sky blue shirt, almost like his father.

"Oh my God," Charlie's daughter shocking, "Is that your human pal?"

"Yes, Tara," he speaks to his daughter, "My big man and his friends are in danger, let me speak to him wisely." He stays focusing on me while Tara and Charlie's older son watches me in here. Looking how awful around here grows darker and much fear to everyone around this cages brings sadness, and gone madness as the guards must have killed the rest of prisoners as friends and family. "Listen, David," he speaks. "Everything here in Heaven is under control. Sasha and Itchy is safe, especially Bess and the puppies. We're already taken care of these trusted angels."

"Phew," I begin sweating, "I'm glad you and the angels are safe."

"The only what we are worrying about right now is the Gabriel's Horn," he speaks sarcastically.

"The Horn is safe, Charlie," I said softly. "If I tell you where it is right now, then the guards will tell their master and will send any of them to search and retrieve the Horn much easily."

"I understand," Charlie agrees. "We all have to make sure no one of these demons except us must not touch the Horn as possible."

"Yeah," I agree, nodding. "I'm strongly agree on that." Just then, we can hear a small, soft whistle from far away. I do not think its on a plate where Charlie and his grown puppies in Heaven, I believe someone is calling us a waning here. I use my palm to cover the plate as the angels will not see me first.

"Razor," I call him softly. "Who the hell keeps whistling?" He approaches and goes to the other side of the corner on my right. Searching a person whom may can feel the presence of the Satan guards nearby dead ahead.

"Someone has spotted the guards over there," Razor speaks, next he gives me a details as quickly as he must. "He's giving us a call for a warning."

"What kind of warning," I demand quietly, Charlie mutters, demanding me to move my palm away of this plate.

"The guards will come over here and will double check the cages at any moment," Razor can hear the approaching footsteps far off about five blocks away. "These guards must have known the shining plates." He turns, "David, you gotta bury the plate or destroy it. There's no time. You'll only have a minute or so."

"Ok," I nod, moving my palm away and focus Charlie's face. "Charlie, I gotta get rid of this plate, man."

"Why," he demands strongly.

"The guards will be here at any moment," I said seriously. "Charlie, I need for you to listen to me very carefully."

"Go on," he nods. "We're listening." Just as he speaks, I begin talking with a plan.

"When I'm gonna get rid of this plate," I detail him, "You must speak to Annabelle, tell her this is extremely urgent. Tell her that I'm with the missing people down here in Hell, including my friends of mine. Tell her that if we don't get out of this alive, then all of us are gonna die. You better make sure your angels must hear my urgent words I am speaking now."

"Okay," he nods faster.

"Once I'm out," I said, "I'm gonna save friends of my family while I can, and even these innocent people when I will find them a ride. Once Sonny and the angels and I are in a middle of a situation somewhere where I must defend friends of my family in a Death Stadium, bring a light down here, send all the angels over here, hold these demon bastards off while the other angels pick their love ones out of the cages, and we all will get haul asses out of Hell. Is that clear on that? This is going to be a one way trip."

"Yes, sir," Charlie agrees, saluting with his right paw. "I will not compromise you in this. What do you need?" Next, I check on my watches that says five-thirty nine. I must tell him that I will give him a time of what he needs.

"I need you and the angels to prepare yourselves to save us," I command him. "I'll give you two hours to get us out of here. Two hours."

"Alright," Charlie nods. "I'm gonna let Annabelle know that you and your friends are there in Hell with the people. Don't worry kid, we are gonna get you guys out of there in two hours. Just stay alive while you and everyone can." Just then, I hear a sudden movement behind me, a sound of a shape shift teleport. A Satan guard, two brown largely horns on his forehead, carrying his dagger weapon on his right hand. Growling softly, approaching and I quickly evade the stabbing from him and destroys the elder's plate, shatters into pieces like a broken glass.

"Damn," I shout, Razor turns and Sonny quickly revives me up. Once the Satan continues extending his arms, swinging as he will cut my skin off in seconds, Sonny and I tackle the guard down on the ground. Punching him on his face and a guard kick Sonny's body away from him and me. Before this guard allows pushing me away, I usually grip his single-horny from the forehead, and trap his neck with my right arm after a roll. Choking his air but the guard currently carries his dagger weapon. Razor supports himself by doing a repel force on the guard's legs to hold on, as this Satan continues roughly moving while he can. I keep holding my wrist that allows to control a lock of choking over his neck, and suffocates breathing, then as the guard releases the dagger, I quickly lose my wrist and trying to reach the dagger as possible, but then Razor helps me reaching the dagger by a collar rope, grabbing the Satan's dagger, and I stab the guard's heart.

Slowly, the Satan's movement gentles and growls in dying when choking his neck with my right arm, struggling and now the guard lands and dies.

"Oh God," I startle, gently rising up. Staring towards the Satan's blood on the dagger's blade. This dagger belongs to the dead Satan guard after I stabbed him to death, no other choice but to survive down here in Hell. After I seek the blood on the blade, I am now what I am become a killer that I have never murdered before, is the Demon Slayer. Someone nudge me behind and barely slit anyone with unprepared,

"Whoa," Sonny back himself, "Take it easy!"

"Damn it, Sonny," I shout softly, carrying a dagger on my left hand. "Don't try to poke me again."

"Guards coming up about three blocks," the Beast said on the corner of the bar cage. "We gotta get rid of this body, human. We do not want let these mutts attract attention."

"He's right," Razor agrees. "If the guards sees him dead on the ground, they will tear us into pieces."

"I'll take care of that," the brown Beast said right next to me. He opens his right brown claw and summons a dark flowing fire, Landing on the chest of a Satan guard, vanishing any source of a dead living organism inside of the whole body as possible. The flowing dark fire spreads like water, burning into a small ashes, and now disappears around the fumes of air over the vast ground below us. "You might wanna get rid of that weapon," the Beast said. I throw the dagger into the dead fires and now no longer carrying his weapon anymore.

"This will buy us some more time," the Beast said who obliterated the guard, "But they will search their own friend of theirs as long as they must not seek his body over here."

"I appreciate for your concern," Razor smiles, "Perhaps it's the only way to survive next."

"Let's save our words until we bail us out what we can," I tell them both. "We should think about the plan. The plan that we must stick together and save as many as we can until the light will come and escape."

"You know, David," Sonny thinks. "Saving all of these people inside of these cages is nearly impossible to escape."

"With God, Sonny," I said to him wisely, "anything is possible. At least about fifty percent of us will have a chance to survive and the other fifty will not escape." I look around the people, then Razor. "The execution starts at seven, even though that's a bad idea to sacrifice you and the cat demons, Razor."

"We all have spirits inside, David," he said to me.

"True," I agree. "But I'm not gonna let Darky take you and all the cat demons' souls away, even my true love one in my bottom heart should not be sacrifice on the execution." Karen is my love what I have the most, I would not going to let any Satan guards take away what is mine in my life. "I love Karen, Razor. I can't let her go to the Death Stadium to face death in there. But keeping her safe is what I shall must save you, Samson, Sarah, even my father's old friend, Red."

"So," Sonny thinks again, "What's the plan here, boss? Think about a near suicidal that you will have to save the cat demons at the Death Stadium, it's not gonna be easy, bro."

"There's only one ride I can trust," the Beast said. "My comrade will support us as all the people, including the children will ride on his back."

"The dragon," I ask correctly.

"_Da_," the Beast nods. "I was with the dragon for all the years flying with him in mother Russia."

"Ok," I said. "Do what you can to contact your comrade." I move forward, seeing Karen at the next cage dead ahead. "Karen is gonna need a ride with the others."

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_I would pray to them all that they would be okay in the next chapter. I hope Charlie and the angels stick to the plan to save David and everyone else while they can. This is gonna be in action at this situation there, but making sure David will revive the cat demons from the execution there in Death Stadium, and promise himself that he will explain to his Guardian Angel to tell the truth soon. Be safe. No flames._

_P.S.: Readers, I'm not going be online for couple of months. I gotta do my own things including to search some good internet deals to find. My story is not going anywhere, but I will be back to write another chapters while I can to finish the story, still got long way to go. Stay patience, readers. I will return soon. Take care now._

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	17. In the Flesh

Chapter Seventeen

IN THE FLESH

The broken shine plate has now buried under the red and brownish rocks of darkest gold once the guards are approaching from the left side of sidewalks where they are coming from the Darkness's Homeland of Terror. In here, all of us became calmly as a settle preparation, everything went now is starting to stay quiet but the rest is currently terrifying in paranoid. The plan is in position inside of my head once we are able to escape this madness. The Plan A is to get the cat demons away from here, and even all of prisoners will must lead Red to find the escape route and survive as long as we can. The Plan B is to save ourselves and protect the cat demons inside the Death Stadium if the Plan A is compromised. Either one of the plans are important to stay alive as long as we can until the angels will help us. Around fifteen minutes later, Sonny, Tiffany, and I have noticed about what these people that are been suffering and struggling inside of Hell, they are not just like everyone, but for all men, and women, including the young ones, and even we had suddenly in shock that one of these Beasts prisoners in here has once said the Demons are also kidnapped the children too. I begin to wonder why would these filthy Demons are taking the children for, but what this prisoner told me they were not slaughtering them, but also using them to go a school like "boring" work from this Abusive Teacher who is a manslaughter and a treacherous Servant Demon that keeps all the children to lead them all go to work where never rests. This Beast prisoner has been inside of the cell for all these years since I was in Alcatraz with Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha.

In ten minutes until reaches seven o'clock from my watch, we are all ready to fight the guards from outside where I can set Karen, and all women inside of the cage go freely once everyone will hold the guards while I will open the bar. Just then, Razor speaks in as he spots three notable guards from the Death Stadium is on their way here where they will pick up the cat demons. Lance and the Boxer comes right next to me, and Sonny joins in while he looks at the notable guards outside. These guards are the black Beast, wearing a large gold armour on their chests with a lone wolf design, couple of leg armors that shall not pierce any, and even they wear a shoulder spikes, and that includes their large, and open front dark reddish capes where I can see them three have a two pins that holds their capes.

"Is that them," I ask to Razor, moving closer in front of the bars.

"Yes," Razor nods. "They are on our way here. We better get moving." Just I must look closely on what the guards are carrying, they have chains with violet red bolts of lightning on all sides. Even on the further part where around the guard's wrist is like a claw that can open and close upon anyone's neck that can pierce through skins and furs. "Do anything what you can to let one of the guards will be distracted, come from here on this door once that opens, then let me tackle the guard by myself."

"Okay," I said. Razor steps back and crawls under just like the way all any cats are. He crouches and stays close behind the Beast stance. Once I can see the Notable Guards on my left, one of the three is sincerely watching every cages here in this corner, the other stays cautious, and the last whom carries a lightning chain, just stares into the cage where I am standing in front where Red, Samson, and Sarah are about twenty feet away from me. Once I see the cat demons in front, they look over the guards onto their right just as they are moving in closer, preparing themselves to do an ultimate sacrifice when they will head inside the Death Stadium. As of now, Red, Samson, and Sarah does not know my escape route plan. I will not let the cats die in the Stadium, I would need for them to stay alive and be protective once we escape Hell, and move away from the city as far away as possible before Darkness starts into a terrible war.

Not know what time will start to happen, but makes me not getting ready to leave my family and the cat demons, and even my friends. The only way to leave the city is to gather everything I must need, clothes, food supplies, my revolver gun in case my power gets overheated, my friends, my family, and the Gabriel's Horn as I must protect at all cost. Leaving is the only choice to escape the terror as early and fast as possible. I will have to let Charlie and the angels know that there will be a war to terrorize the people and destroying San Francisco.

"David," Sonny comes next to me, "Once we bail out of Hell, then what are the chances that we must tell your family and our friends?"

"We must tell our family and friends to explain everything what just happened," I tell him, "Soon as we are done explanations to them, we must pack what we need, and leave the city as quickly as possible."

"Then where should we go when we leave the town," he demands more. I start to think about finding another town, somewhere, where the Demons will not find us in danger as of what they will notice that we have Gabriel's Horn.

"I don't know," I shake my head. "Anywhere is where no one will find us and the Horn." Sonny and I are continually staring towards the Notable Guards once they are just about to step closer about hundred feet away from us. My gun is still on my right pocket, and even my pocket knife for my only neutral weapons I have for now, but inside of me, is a solar power. Much more damage, but deadly weapon as all evil.

"Wait," Sonny said, "I almost forgot." I turn towards him. "I'd shown Tiffany a picture of Carface on my pocket while you were at that meeting with Red in few hours ago. When I did showed her a picture, she couldn't know who he is, but no other angels has not seeing him in Heaven for the last ten years." Just then, we hear a cling sound in front of us. The Notable Guards have arrived, and one of the three begins speaking to Red.

"And Killer," I ask to Sonny.

"No," he speaks while I'm focusing on Red communicating to the guards. "I don't think so." Next, I turn slowly, the Beast who is the one who obliterated the Satan guard earlier, he uses his right thumb up that he has already contacted his dragon and now on his way in two minutes. The plan is now starting to build, my chance now is all I can say is "Free fight", that two words I can shout loudly, and all of us can fight against anyone here in this cage to pretend we are being hit at multiple times.

"You thinking what I am thinking, Sonny," I ask him, smiling.

"Your funeral," Sonny said thoughtfully. Then, he round his arm and I quickly block his fist with my palm, and I push him away hard enough, not to be confuse for a real fight. Once he moves back with a stance, he's now ready to fight against me or anyone else in this cage.

"FREE FIGHT," I shout them all. Everyone in here screams, and they all run themselves impacting, and starting to fight whoever they should like against whom.

"Come on!" Sonny steps in, and my both arms are in a middle where I always must stay on my guard, my stance stays in position. Sonny punches to me, and I kick towards his leg, not hitting him, but acting ourselves like we are on the scene. I almost chop his neck with my knife palm, but Sonny grabs my jacket and he throws me away onto the ground. Some young lady yells louder, approaching me after I raise myself up, then she did a round punch on my face and I went back down again while I pretend myself being hit. Now at suddenly, one of the guards from outside starts shouting to us that we are fighting.

"WHAT'S GOING ON THERE," the guard demands, shouting. "ENOUGH FIGHTING OR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEADS!"

I quickly rise, Sonny runs and goes wild as a kung fu stances, softly hitting anyone that stands in his way that not just can hurt them, but to push off. Razor is currently crawl under the ground like on a hunt, preparing to prey any one of these guards from outside that will come over to the door. No one comes near to Razor because according to my first plan, everyone must pretending to fight except not playing with Razor. I go to Sonny where he uses a right kick to push the Beast in front of him. Then, at sudden move after I just got there, I chop his neck softly using my knife hand by not to kill him; not actually a weapon. But Sonny block my hand by using his arm, and now do multiple straight punches and I must use my own guard in order to deflect his fists from me. Once Sonny and I are doing a fake fight, I look closer to the guards. They are still communicating to Red, Samson and Sarah. Sonny did a round fist that I did not see that coming, I went knock and went down on the ground. I give my best friend a chance for him to defeat me because during on our early ages, I won all this time, and Sonny sometimes won depending on our fights. Next, I slow myself rise into my knees, checking the guards. These monsters are not able to come over here to either demand us or kill us just like one of the guards has spoke "Enough fighting" or he will cut off our heads. I look into Red's yellow eyes, he eventually brightens his eyes, and nods quickly. Telling me it is time for me to do anything to set and kill any guards in the front. Once I rise quickly, picking up my knife pocket, then I throw straight. Piercing straight onto the back of the guard's neck in the middle. I sometimes practiced throwing knives with my uncle from old times where he took me a place where I can practice shooting range for guns, and even throwing knives for a tactical. The guard from the middle grows in pain, and one of the guards who shouted us starts walking towards the cell door.

"YOU THERE, HUMAN PARASITE," he yells towards me. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FLESH AND BONES OUT WITH MY TEETH!" Then, as Sonny tackles me one last time and quickly shaking him away down on the ground, holding onto his chest and begin not to hit Sonny's face with multiple straight punches like a bicycle. That shouted guard has enter this cage as we all are in here trap as a slave and a prisoner. Sonny and I are on the ground after he tackled me while we use a fake fighting. The cat demons on the next cage dead ahead are now on the list of execution to send them all over the Death Stadium where all the prisoners and slaves including for those who distrust the Greatest Enemy as of betrayal will fight against the warriors and monsters inside, which is only a one life to either survive from the execution, or sacrifice yourself to save a family, a friend, a mentor, or the enemy of my enemy. Razor is in here with us still as he watched two of us did a counterfeit combat, using cuts from bruises and scarfs. Once a Satan guard demands to know what is going on here for a reason, I use a signal to my left hand representing OK to Razor and the beasts including the people and the canines all around here to prepare the ambush. After the signal, Razor jumps and preys the guard on the front cell door, and kills him instantly by crushing a throat with a sharpness teeth. I rise up rapidly with a yell, running and tackle the other guard hard enough as Sonny joins in and all of us pushing the Satan out of the cage.

We all are abandon the cage quickly after I slit the Satan's throat with my knife. The guards where they are about to open the cage as the cat demons are in there except Karen where she is currently in another cage on my right. All the guards ahead turns, and draws their spear and joins in to attack. Everyone of us where I am surround, continues yelling like a full riot and much barkings as they advance fighting the guards, crushing them all, tearing into pieces as an outrage mad, is what because the prisoners including the missing people and the dogs were been taken, and went tearful that all the guards completely ruined their lives. Next, there is more Satan guards approaching in, some coming from the left, and three goblin guards coming from my right when everyone is yelling continually. I go to the right, running towards the goblins and I quickly evade the spear from the big goblin next to me, and then kick onto his face first. Two guards comes in and I reflect my arms to push away the spear and do an elbow strike on his face and the last one barely stab me close on my throat after he accidentally stab one of his guards right behind me. I grab his reddish arm, and do multiple punches with my right fist. No matter how I strike the guard repeatedly, he now goes into faint and fell down onto the rock and solid ground below me.

I approach the bar door up ahead, grabbing the lock when I use a hottish grip to melt the key lock with a chain on. As the lock melts quickly, I pull the chains away from the bar cage, and I open the door where the prisoners were begging me to escape this cage as fast as possible. I did open for a second, and the prisoners are moving away, and escaping this cage as everyone dislikes inside like being rotted. Karen is in there, moving while she can see me, and then I quickly grab her fur arm slightly and now we run away from the riot fighting behind us.

Karen and I run towards the friendly dragon who is on Red's side. This creature serves to help the children and the young teenagers to escape Hell.

"Come on," I shout. "get on this dragon. I need for you to get out of this place and call the angels as you can!"

"What about dad and the others," she ask loudly, but worriedly.

"Don't worry," I said louder, approaching the dragon close enough. "I'll get them out of here as I can! Just go help the children when they are on board and get them including you out of the Curio Shop!" Just then, the beast carries the children on their backs and some carrying on their arms. Running towards us as they will get the children go on the dragon's back. Next, the cage bars where Red and the others are in there, breaks in and all the bars on only the front side fells down on the ground, crushing the guards while the riots are currently fighting against the guards. "Let's go!" I shout. Karen jumps and reaches the back of the dragon, sitting down and holding the massive sit as the dragons are using for the riders. "Karen, when you get the children out of the shop, call the angels for a help! Let Charlie know that we are still down here in Hell, don't let him and the angels know that your father is with us!"

"Alright," she nods, shouting louder.

"Come along, children," the dragon speaks, the children startles with a cry. "there is nothing the be afraid of. Let's get you out of here and go find your parents." The beasts jumps on the dragon's back, dropping the children gently as they will ride along with them. Next, I see a young teen wearing a prom dress, running towards the dragon. She wants to ride with the children on the dragon as she does not want to live in here anymore. I tell her to get on board next to Karen. Next, Red, Samson, Sarah, and Razor is fighting with the prisoners and slaves against the guards as they are currently doing a riot. The dogs go barking, shredding the guard skins, and biting everywhere as they are angry. I come up to the dragon's back, and I call Karen. Gently touching the softest fur on her face, and slightly kissing her lips as Karen loves me and I love her more. We both use out kiss for a short time, and let our lips go.

"I love you, Karen," I said to her nicely.

"I love you too, David," she said. "Get my father and the others safe for me, please!"

"I will," I nod, a strongly agree. I jump out of the dragon's back, and the rest of the beast that supports and carrying the children on their backs, are now on the dragon's back and now the flying creature runs for a short time, and then his long bat-like wings swirls like a hurricane. Seeing Karen and the others including the children above the warming air as they all go, the dragon carefully fly as he must not to move fast enough is what because too much children and the beast is on his back. I hear a sudden yell from right behind me, and I throw my knife into his forehead as a precision damage. While I just thrown my knife, it forces me back to my palm like a boomerang to catch on a floating warm wind. Next, I run back to the people and the beasts where they continue fighting the incoming guards upfront, and on the sides. Red and the cat demons tag themselves together, slashing the Goblins with their sharp nails to show them all no mercy, and Razor activates a floating spiral fire and spreads oncoming guards ahead of them. The dogs continues shredding a flesh bones on a Beast guard, people screams like a deadly massacre. Lance joins with a brown Boxer dog inside the cell to protect Tiffany from any cost as necessary. Even though she cannot resist herself to rise from her injury paws.

I join with Sonny fighting off the Goblins straight path to hold them off with two friendly Beasts. I create a light blue collar, forming a line below the ground and begins tripping Goblins's legs to fall. While they fall, two Beasts jumps and collides the impact, develope a landing strike that uses a death from above. Next, we hear a shock coming down from the left side where the Death Stadium is. A screeching sound, the dark and fierceful Servant the Abusive Teacher floats in the air with a tearful robe it wears, and swings its gruesome arm, using a sudden black smoke flows next to the people. All men chokes and coughs as what the air poisons them to refuse breathing, and redness eyes to bleed slowly. Red and the cat demons evades from there quickly enough and the dogs howls after they run away from the venomous smoke. Sonny and I quickly drawn our pistols, aiming the Servant and shooting the monstrous down as possible. Around its body surrounds an orange and flying flames like supporting the damage from any attacks. The Servant in the air turns to us and Red uses a flaming fireball to track down the Abusive Teacher. While the ball hits the Servant, it deflects around the arms over the monster, and Sonny keeps shooting that imminent creature while I'm out of bullets on my gun's chamber.

The Servant glows the redness eyes, and prepares something very dangerous on a grip of a monstrous' gruesome hands. I tackle Sonny, dragging him away from the stand where he was just when I save him from the Wizard after it destroys a rocks behind us like a small explosion.

"OH GOD," Sonny yells when we went back inside the cell with Lance, Tiffany and the Boxer dog. "This one's very pissed off!" The Servant continues screaming loudly, uses its hand like claw and rips off the cage's ceiling above us. Tiffany terrifies and Boxer barks and Lance covers her while the Wizard destroys the ceiling. Razor jumps and tackles the Servant hard enough, while the cat demon does that, a gray flames he uses over his body and vanishes. Both Razor and the Servant disappears as then the goblins approaches in front of us at the entrance door. They snarls, some growls and comes to attack all of us, both me and Sonny look at ourselves in a short matter of time to do a tag team.

"Together," Sonny and I said at the same time with bro knuckles, and then we run towards them all. My great friend jumps and kicks the Goblin's face, I deflect the swing from the left and do a chop on its neck. I turn and do a back arm strike to the other Goblin's face, and grabbing the other monster to rise and knock him down on the ground. I do multiple bicycle punches first, I rise quickly when one of the Goblins carries a spear to try swipe attack. Sonny's hands uses a snake and lands on the eyes to blind the monster, and doing a knife palm on a throat to suffocate.

"We gotta go," Sonny shouts, "we can't stay here!" I move towards the back of the cell where Lance and Tiffany stays there and the Boxer does. This is probably time for them to leave this cell and away from here.

"Come on, Tiffany," I tell her loudly, carrying Tiffany. "I got you." Then, I hear a loud thud from right behind us. A gray flames spots in and Razor and the Servant returns to continue fighting each other roughly. While we look outside, the cat demons are moving to go help their brother, and all these people including the dogs and the Beast monsters continue holding off the guards at the back, and on the sides. Couple of men are currently suffocating from the poisonous air that Servant summoned its power. "Let's get you dogs out of here," I tell them three. We run and move out of the cell when I carry Tiffany. We move to the left where the cat demons are forcing the Servant. The ferocious Abusive Teacher screams in terror and summons something that we can see in front of us. The reinforcements. Satan monsters, more Goblins, small Dragons, and Crawlers over there, even a new creatures I have not seen them before, coming right onto all of us.

"You have gotta be kidding me," I said loudly after we stop.

"Oh crap," Sonny shouts. We see all monsters in front of us running towards us. Red lands next to us, and creates a fire orb on his paw, and shooting them all with one orb of fire. But then, plenty of monsters ahead burns to ashes and some army of forces are continue running. The Servant flies away from here and flows towards the whirl rock where the Darkness lives about clicks away from there to here.

"What a puss," Sonny said ridiculously.

"We're gonna have to get all of us leave this place and find the escape route," I speak momentarily. I stand next to all the cat demons as I am talking to Red, standing in guard to defend. We all look in front of us that nearly all monsters are destroyed. I see the Abusive Teacher floating away. While this creature leaves, my eyes zooms like a balloon to see closely on a far distance. I literally rub my eyes gently, but a vision is currently using a zoom in. Around my eyes of what I see is like small flame on edges, and barely can see dark gray veins surrounds next to the fire.

"David," Sonny shouts, "Your eyes are on fire!" My eyes does not feel burn, but shaking as now I can see inside of Whirl Rock inside where the Darkness's camp inside. The Servant has entered the room after my eyes finished making a new vision to see something unexpecting. Darkness sits on his table in front with his comrade demons like what I can see a meeting in there. These demons are Gargoyles, a flying snarl monsters that look similar to Satan faces, and a dragon's wing. I quickly recognized them all from the building statues before. The Kindle warms inside of my chest while I stare inside of Darkness's Whirl Rock. Darky speaks inside with a dialogue with no voice. After no voice, I stare close enough toward his mouth.

_Pity… It seems our prisoners are escaping. I should've never send my slave in a cell with a human friend._

Darky checks on a wall behind him and the Gargoyles. The rock on the wall at the middle, a clock goes ticking. I can see a twelve roman numerals on there. The small line lands on VII, and the large thin line points at XII… 7:00. Darkness turns to the Servant at the window slowly, grins in eager of evil and brightens his solar red eyes.

_It is time, my dear… Snatch them all to the Death Stadium… We shall see my abomination brother to shred all prisoners to pieces. Kill them all whoever keeps fighting outside of their cell, and hiding in plain sights. No excuses._

I shake my head quickly to get rid of my vision, while I keep going and doing that, my body stops. The Servant gets out of the window and flies towards me faster and stops my movement. I could not move my whole body, not my arms, not my hands, not my legs, everything. This creature screams inside of my ear and talks slowly like controlling me as I am useless. It springs a large, light string and impacts all cat demons next to me, and even forces Sonny and the angels including the Boxer back away except me and Tiffany.

"YOU SHALL NOT HOLD WHAT IS MINE, HUMAN," I hear a monster, growling woman… from the Servant. My hearing goes into a blind eardrum. Sonny's voice and all of them around me are in mute except the Abusive Teacher. Next, my legs become cripple, dropping Tiffany on the ground and pulls back, and now my body goes into a terror possession power I have never felt one before. Choking on my throat, and seeing a wrath of a Servant's angry eyes. "IN A NAME OF A WILL OF DARKNESS… I SHALL CRUSH YOUR PITIFUL FLESH AND BONES FROM MY POWER!" I begin to scream. My arms begin to tear my flesh meat inside, and my bones crushing on my lungs. "IN A NAME OF A WILL OF DARKNESS," the Servant continues screams, "YOU WILL LEAVE YOUR BODY BEHIND, AND I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL TO BANISH YOUR CRUELTY LIFE!" My soul approaches to the Servant slowly. Around me is like a light green color over, leaving my body behind as I am inside of my soul, screaming momentarily. "YOUR SOUL LEAVES YOUR BODY," the Servant screams again. "AND I BEGIN NOW TO FADE YOUR SPIRIT!"

My cross on my neck begins to flow while my spirit approaches the Servant in the air. The cross glows upon white as a Heaven color, and becomes infinite. My spirit pulls back after the Servant goes terrifying, staring my Mother's Cross when it glows more and then…

_Get away from my precious son, _I hear a shouting words, my biological mother's voice. My Mother's Cross begins to gloss more and impacts the Servant's chest in advance. Screaming become pain from the Servant's Wrath. _In a name of Christ, I command you to leave my son's soul alone! And I command you to cast your all evil within your body to banish your power! _I begin to return my soul on my body, and fell on the ground. Almost unconscious while my breath returns normal. Inhaling and exhaling. And my hearing returns normal when my best friend's worry voice speaks, asking me am I okay. _In a name of Christ, you shall not harm my son! _After my mother's voice finishes yelling to the Servant, the cross pushes the creature with a powerful white Nova to banish. The Servant now screams in horror, flying away unbalance and then quickly escapes.

My Mother's Cross returns to my neck while I lay on the ground suffocating. The cross brightens, and healing inside of my body like an health insurance. I breathe normally.

"David," Sonny worries loudly," Are you alright, brother?!" He crouches next to me as I begin rising gently, he pats on my shoulder. "That _puta _could have killed you, _vato_!"

"David's alright," Red comes by, checking my body when he pats on my right shoulder. "The Kindle has not taken from the Servant. It's currently inside of his chest."

"We have to stop," I tell them all in panting, they must need to give a heads up after I just saw Darkness inside in a minute ago. "Darky is going to kill us all if we are escaping right now and going to hide!"

"But we've just got out of the cell, man," Sonny speaks seriously.

"I know," I said to him. I point to the Whirl Rock before I speak."But I just saw Darky in there and he had spoken to that "_puta" _that it is time to snatch all of us! If we keep fighting them, then we are all doomed! Plan A is compromise."

"Well shit," Sonny bangs his head. "And now what are we gonna do?" Just then, more guards approaches from behind us, and now on front. Looks like we are all outnumbered. One of the guards are carrying a spike wrists, and the other are large chains clenching.

"Plan B" I said to them all softly.

All the guards we are surrounded are carrying tribal, and sharp spears, and red lightning chains to connect the Claw Wrist on all of our hands. While we are stand down and monsters are snarling towards us, the Claw Wrist closes on our wrists with a large spike like a teeth to bite on skins for us as humans, and furs for Beasts, Cat Demons, and Dogs for only a neck of howling in pain.. I feel the twinge from the bite when my wrist goes burning like my own nervous inside growls insane, and now the Claw controls every nervous on our bodies to move with a sharp pain.

We move to the line to form, Lance howls when the Claw neck grips within a spike is slightly tearing on his fur. Red is right behind me and Razor is next to me when he tries to shake the wrist but his paws went shaking. Sonny in front of Razor goes painting of horror twinge that he could not stand his pain every moment. I could not stand in pain too though, but trying not to shake the Claw Wrist because even though this thing is like alive and cautious. More shaking to gets, the worst will grip your wrist with a severe strain. I look around first that everyone of us are now lock within chains all over the necks for Dogs, and now wrists with chains like a rope being a prisoner. The Demon in front who carries a black and fierce whip on its claw, slashes Lance and Sonny's back to move forward.

"_Ay, tú cabron,_" Sonny shouts in pain, moving forward. "You bastard!"

"Quiet," Demon snarls, growling, "Or I will rip out your tongue! Start walking you scum! To the Stadium you slaves!" We all walk forward as that Demon continues whipping everyone else behind me. Tiffany has no choice but to walk along her painful paws to lead and move forward. The heat goes into a hot temperature that sometimes burning all of my skin when we get close to the lava flow. We are nearly reaching through the iron rock wall of a Death Stadium, about three times the size of a Madison Square Garden in New York. While we keep walking forward for last minutes, I look around slowly, and noticing everywhere that they are small. and innocence. Wearing in chains properly, torn shirts and dresses, and been tortured on every faces, arms, legs, and everywhere. All of the small ones are crying, the children has been in here, same ages, and I have seen them before on the Missing People at the post board back there at the Cannery Square.

Many children's voices terrifying, crying, and sorrowful. Their eyes are in tears, and I can see what they want to go home with their parents. If Greg was here right now, then I would have come and save my brother if he was on any children's age. This will not happen to Greg, or anyone else. Just then, I look up above the rocks. Something there brightens next to the rock of a crust. Brightens on and off like a star. I check my watch and the time is not yet ready for the angels, I look up again and notice what a star figure floats closer, its what I believe is… a Diamond.

"Move," Demon speaks softly, but angrily. My wrist pulls from Lance's neck and we all move. As soon as we stop from the entrance, some Satan carrying an Axe, snatches a person covering a face like abducted, flying down and lands next to him. This person is wearing Canadian rock band shirt "Rush" with a star detail there, and jeans with nike shoes on.

"Hold," Satan shouts to the Demon, "I have one prisoner who tried to escape and find one of his siblings!"

"Did he," the Demon asks.

"Yes," Satan speaks, "this vermin used a man made knife to defend himself from me!"

"Show me his face," Demon says louder. Then, as a Satan removes a mask from the person, I see a man who survived Vietnam, befriended him in college and high school, and drove Plymouth Roadrunner. _Ronny,_ I opened my eyes widen in shock.

"Get over here," the Demon snatches Ronny, dragging him behind Razor. Next, the Demon snarls when he grips Ronny's wrists, getting a Claw handcuff from his pocket and then a Claw bites Ronny's hands like a Pitbull's lock. "Too bad that your little brat of yours will not be save. She will be next when my Witch Servant awakens. If you think you can save her, spirit one, then she will die. Now start walking to the Stadium!"

The iron rock opens like a lava flow, entering inside the Stadium, and we go through lefts and right to lead a Demon holds a chain to pull us through all rooms there. A moment later, a long hall we pass by, next to us is many bars not like a cage, but two ways of neither walking forward, or go opposite. I see a massive Crawling monsters, almost like a dog and a beast like. Somehow for those dogs who are big and become a fierce, the Satans and Beasts may created their monsters for any sort of battle, or something to use. My legs went tired, and must not drop myself though, as soon as we arrive through enormous rock door ahead of us, we stop after the Demon stabs the ground with an axe where a stick attaches a chain to make sure we do not escape. One of a prisoners drops his knee behind Samson, and begins to trouble breathing, causing from a long walk with a poisonous air back there outside of the cell.

"Get up," the Demon picks up his whip on a right side of his belt, and swings the prisoner like spanking. He hits the prisoner three times. Seems probably the Demon hates humans like me. "Get up, or I will eat your spine for dinner!" Just then, I see a Satan wearing a clock on the front of the door, snatches the Demon's whip with a red lightning chain.

"Benny," Satan shouts after he snatched the whip. "I have a request from the lord. Our Master has offered your presence." Benny the Demon growls softly in wickedness face. He rises up and moves in front, walking away from Ronny.

"Does Master knew about Witch Servant," Benny demands the Satan.

"What happened to her," Satan asks Benny.

"Some light has been banished her with a Cross," Benny explains. "One of the prisoners are carrying a light and we may need to check their pockets and below their necks. I shall be the one to explain to our Master about her."

"You should go," Satan tells him wisely. "I'll keep an eye on these slave vermins." Benny walks while the large door opens and now closes in seconds. Just then, I turn left when I hear a sudden large footsteps behind me. I see this creature, walking with other monster breed dogs on the side. All those Dog-Beast breeds wears an iron chain upon their necks with a names there. I see "Sally", "Otto", "Victor". "Alfresco", "Killer", _Wait a minute,_ I paused my mind. Killer? That American Schnoodle breed? One of Carface's sidekick? How did this breed become a monster like one of them? Killer moves slowly, possible wears a large glasses, a light tan fur on his enormous body.

And there at last, when all four leaves the hall at the front, I see a one and a monstrous Pitbull breed walks on. A beast like face, grins with multiple fangs on his sharp teeth. Gray fur over his body except his navy black patch right eye. This creature stops walking with a one last step, his brown eyes brightens, widen this creature looks. He turns slightly towards my eyes, wonders and sniffs. I know his face…. In a sudden flashback, inside of Alcatraz where Charlie, Sasha, Itchy and I were surrounding on a big hole with a green smoke where Red (Darky used his body) has been defeated. I saw that Pitbull come out of the A/C vault inside, demanded to us to know where was Red at.

"Da..vid," this creature knows my name. He speaks like a brute monster. I check his neck, and realize I gasp gently, seeing through his metal collar, and notice there is a name who was an old friend of Charlie's. _Carface_.

"Carface," someone on a hall in front calls him out loud. "Let's go!" Carface turns lightly to someone whoever speaks to him for a second, as he turns back to me for a last time, he turns to Red behind me, remembers to him also.

"Stupid cat," Carface said when he walks away. Carface could get misunderstanding like I was. I shake my head softly, feeling horrible because Carface has now become a monster with the others. Horrible because, I should have been go to Carface after Charlie left, and could stay along as buddies for a while. He remembers me, right there where I looked into his poor eyes onto him! They really must have tortured them worst full!

"What happened to him, Red," I said sadly. I did not turn to him though, he may should notice about why would these Demons created all dogs turns to an angry monsters for. "What have they done to him?" I shake my head with a frown.

"You have seen one of your friends of Charlie's," Red speaks utterly.

"I did," I said to him in sorrow, " Did you see that collar?"

"Yes," Red nods. "I understand the pain in you. Have you noticed about the dogs were been missing and seen them all on the pictures on the parks and alleyways?"

"I remember," I said.

"Well," Red begins to speak, "Since of Darkness's absence, the Necromancers wanted to search more fearful monsters to capture, and must create the abominations of them. Your pal Carface sincerely was been taken by one of these Loyal Demons who works with the Necromancers. Even the rest of the dogs and animals has been disappeared for many years, using an abduction, and all loyal Demons use their dark magic to develop a savage creatures among the dogs."

"Why are they using them?" I demand him more.

"W-Well," Red stummers. "Because while Darkness desires something for making an army, he wanted all four Necromancers to stay focus on a mission to kidnap all humans who has guardian angels, and even the canines to seize many who has been loyal to any family of humans, and deserve friendships around the city, including the world." Mother of Christ. So this is how Darkness's desires uses them all dogs as savage monster canines to create, and kidnapping all people including the children who has guardian angels, slaying many as possible except the children to work. I am not quite sure about what belladonna was once said that a person who carries a light, and speaks to any animals before. I begin to think about these Necromancers.

"Who are the Necromancers," I demand strongly.

"The Necromancers are the leaders and legions in a Dark Force of the The Triple Six," Red explains, "There are five of the remaining Necromancers to control all the world above Earth to destroy all living souls."

"Five," I repeat that word, puzzling. "I thought you said all four of them."

"Lucifer, the Sabbath Beast," Red names one of the Necromancers, and adds the other four with full explanation. "He is a commander in a Legions of a Triple Six army, Darkness's right handed comrade. Belladonna, the Whippet Demon. A cousin of-"

"Annabelle, the Whippet Angel" I answer to him.

"She is the Lieutenant and a Second-in-Command in a Legions of a Triple Six," Red adds. "For whatever Darky likes for her to desire, Belladonna will do whatever she can to accomplish any missions to haunt, slaving many canines to build a weapon and exterminate everyone who carries a light and stands in her way with many minions of hers." So this is what Belladonna used Carface and Killer for building a nasty weapon to mind control all canines to ruin Christmas many years ago, Charlie told me everything about that night.

"Lonesome Crow, the Abominator," Red speaks about the third Necromancer, "The massive, and a fierceful clouded creature who can devastate anyone that paths inside of his shreds of dark clouds to burn, and can eat within anyone's flesh like hunger. That right in front of us at the door…" He points his large nail towards the door where a Satan stands behind it, "is where we will face him inside the stadium." My legs goes trembling, can hear the excitement of a cheering inside the door. I believe this is where we all must face one of the Necromancer's fearful and a most dangerous creature we will ever face. "No one has survive the game inside, no one has ever escape this madness game before, and no one has defeated the Crow before."

"The Crow is a black bird," I detail him.

"This Crow can enlarge himself into a massive Black Clouded monster, David," Red explains more. "There is only one weakness where everyone must find. Only what if you see a Crow flying alone while the Black Clouded monster rages anyone, you must catch that bird. But… if you want to catch the Crow, then you have to be careful to snatch the bird because it is very cautious and extremely hard to grab. If you hardly tried to catch one, then a bird will warn the monster and can tear you into pieces."

"What happens if I snatched the Crow in a meantime," I ask to Red.

"Then the Clouded monster," Red speaks, "will try to kill you within five seconds. You'll need to stab the Crow with something that demons do not like the most, right onto his heart to suffer the Clouded creature and it will suddenly die within a minute." What does that even mean "something that demons do not like the most"? I think maybe a Cross, my Mother's Cross. That's it! I can stab him with my Mom's Cross! I can do it!

"I think I already have something that demons do not like the most," I reveal the Cross on my neck, speaking softly. "I'll have to expose the Crow using it."

"Good," Red nods. "Once we are going inside, you'll have to hide it instead of wearing it. This will get only a matter of time before any Demons and Satans will notice any humans are wearing a Cross. It's very forbidden in here, not on Heaven and Earth." I hide my Mother's Cross while this Satan in front turns the door, the door is about to open, can hear rocks clang in the other side.

"And what about the other two Necromancers, Red," I ask to him.

"The name who haunts every canines and brings a nightmares to all dogs is name Hellhound, the Pet of Satan," Red details when we enter the other room after the door opens. The hall is long and can see a star in front. "As long as he lives, the Hellhound will go to every canine's dreams and can terror their soul. If any canines have a nightmare onto them, then the canines will never awake and can stay inside of their dream for a last, and in extreme death if anyone traps inside of their sleep for too long. That Hellhound is unstoppable, no one has ever exposed him."

"Charlie has confronted him before," I turn to Red, walking straight to the fire light ahead. "He escaped his nightmare long time ago whenever he told me about his dream on that night."

"In which that means your Guardian Angel is currently having nightmare from the Hellhound," Red speaks utterly. "In whatever Charlie had made a mistake of stealing anything from Heaven for the first time, the Hellhound can test his soul to face a new threat to Charlie, by either joins Hell for immortality, or die if he continues to refuse carrying…"

"A pocket watch," I remember Charlie's voice, told me about his immortality when worn a watch. We stop in a middle of a long hallway after the Satan stabs the ground and talks to the Demon in front.

"If Charlie's watch has stopped ticking," Red details, "then it has been cursed. Fortunately, if the clock gets cursed, then he must either send the pocket watch to return in Heaven to cleanse the evil spirit, or destroy it. Both of my advises are important to Charlie that which a Hellhound will never be haunted to his soul again."

"Is that possible," I demand.

"Possibly," Red answers, "The clock will always keep haunting him. The Hellhound controls the pocket watch in which whatever Charlie goes anywhere besides Heaven, he'll follow up to that location and will devastate anywhere this creature goes, and brings his minions into battle."

"That sound like Charlie is in greater risk if he returns," Sonny speaks two of us. "Is there an idea where Charlie's pocket watch might be at?"

"I have no idea where it is, Sonny," I shrug. "The only way where to find his pocket watch at is what Charlie can remember where is it hidden." Just then, Satan finish communicating to the Demon and turns to all of us and the prisoners behind.

"The Greatest Enemy has noticed about what happened to the Witch Servant," Satan speaks louder so the prisoners behind us can hear him. "As many of you saw her been banished by the light, one of you is carrying something that is extremely forbidden." Like what Red said, is my cross is forbidden in here, not Heaven and Earth. Everyone mutters and the rest of us do not. I already know I am my Cross under my shirt, and the Satan is expecting, looking all over our eyes. "Now, once we are heading inside the stadium, two of the guards will check every parts of your body. To make sure… no one wears the forbidden one. The Darkness will have word of announcement to all of you after everything is checked and secured. Then, there will be no help from a word who can step you to the light to shine freedom." He turns slowly, draws the spear that connects to the chains, and preparing to walk inside the fire light in front of us. Oh no. I am doomed. I can't do anything for my hands to get rid of my Cross because the two Claws on my wrist is too strong from the grip.

_God help us all,_ I mutter quietly, beginning to pray. _Charlie…. help me. I'm in risk. I need help. The Crow is going to kill us all. Please. I need you._

"Let's move," Satan pulls the spear with the chains, and we walk ourselves into the Hell's light. The light brightens into my eyes, and then flashes….

_I'll be right there David, _I hear Charlie's words. _I'll see you in there with best angels. Just hang on!_

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_So how's this one going? I know it's been too long you know. I am very sorry for many delays. Anyway, this chapter took too long to write and decide to make what is best for many scenes, mysteries, and actions. And my story needs to support for only reply nicely and add and/or follow this story as your favorite. But my story is important for the future, and must need to continue writing until the end. So, let's give David and the others for help. Help them fight against Lonesome Crow, and pray to the angels. The next chapter, is where a Lonesome Crow will rage many characters in the battle! Later! I gotta write about the Death Stadium!_

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	18. Death Stadium, Act One

Chapter Eighteen

DEATH STADIUM, ACT 1

In a sudden flash from the star, the Beasts, Demons, Goblins and Gargoyles cheers all over the stadium once we enter; they are almost hundreds of thousands of them. There are three pillars: one is a short, standing in the right. The second is taller, standing next to the wall behind us on our left. And the third one are tallest, standing next to the other door ahead. These pillars are made of stones with rocks, and I see the Hellhound above us where I can see his head, watching all of us. Everywhere, is like an oval space, and on the wall we surrounded have eight doors, probably bringing more enemies for flesh or more prisoners for put into death like us. We stop while the Satan in front draws the spear and grabs the chains. While he does that, all of the chains vanish into ashes except the Claw handcuffs. The two growling Demons in front drags one prisoner each, checking over any furs, faces, and offers one prisoner to go group the others behind the Demons. I see many prisoners in front including multiple canines are shaking, terrifying, and some are brave enough.

After Sonny and Lance went first, and finishes checking their bodies, the first demon opens the Claw handcuff to Sonny and the second Demon unlocks the Claw neck to Lance, and they both pushes them away to the prisoners, I move forward with Razor to the guards upfront. The demon on my right use his palm on my chest to stop me from walking. Even he use his claw, touching over my spine, banging my legs gently, touching my skins over my arms, and then… his eyes are on my neck below my chest, pulling my KISS shirt V-neck with his point finger to check anything like a Cross that is forbidden in here. His eyes went bright like a shine, staring towards my innocent eyes, and I begin to feel picking my pocket knife to stab him quickly. But, as if I was going to, this demon signals a shushing sign, and pulls my v-neck back, covering the Cross for me. This creature is likely not on the Necromancer's side, but he gave me a mercy. A mercy… that this demon guard is on Red's side.

"Keep that thing to yourself, human," the right Demon guard speaks softly. "Don't let it reveal the Necromancers' sight." Then here this creature is, he gave me a one chance to survive instead of report to his Master quickly. How come this demon gave me a chance to live when I wear my Mother's Cross inside the Death Stadium? I could have gone myself been punished by death right there where my spirit can vanish quickly. There, I walk forward slowly, looking everywhere as all the demons are cheering, yelling aggressively, and throwing some small daggers next to my right. Now, I enter the half vast of people and canines standing, moving around over me, there are hundreds of them. Sonny comes in front after I enter the vast.

"Well," Sonny opens his eyes, asking. "Did this _vato_ caught you with your Cross?" I turn to him.

"You may not wanna know how this demon just gave me a chance," I tell him, turning everywhere. "This guy must have been a slave for too long." In front of us, we can see the Temple above the Death Stadium right below the Hellhound's face. The Temple is like a round ceiling that the dark red iron pillars are supporting to stand in the Terrace. The room above inside is like a chairman's place, most likely a senator's room. Belladonna and Darkness is inside with the Gargoyles sitting down their chairs, and can see Benny the Whip Demon stands next to his master.

"What kind of a demon saw your Cross and then begs you a mercy instead report to Darky," Sonny puzzles, asking serious. "Why did he give you a chance?"

"Because that, Sonny," Red speaks behind us, walking. "The demon that he saw David's cross is one of my own ally that him and I had become the slaves. He may no longer working with his master, but pretends to be on the Necromancer's side. That I assure to my friend that the Cross is a symbol of a God's Will, the only hope that any angel will soon find their love one and will be safe." Just then, we all hear a sudden blow like a bass horn. Just as we all turn to the front of the Temple where the Darkness stands up while Benny finishes the blow of the horn.

"Red," I call him next to me, "can I ask you freely?" The cat demon turns his face down, glancing.

"Yes," he agrees, purring. "What is it that you want to ask?" I stare through the Temple, looking towards the gloss of a solar eyes from the Darkness when he prepares to speak.

"I'm wondering about the Witch Servant," I think about that creature, thinking that if she is part of the Necromancers or not. "Is she part of the Necromancers as well? The fifth one?"

"No," The alpha cat demon speaks, shakes his head. "Not really. The Servant will always have her only way to support the Necromancers, and even what Darky needs to watch his back… to the Will."

"So she is the only…" I speak clearly but then Red gives me more detail.

"Will of Darkness," Red talks. Just then, we all hear another blow of the bass horn again, twice how it seems. And then the Darkness clears his throat, begins to speak.

"Greetings, everyone," Darkness greets to every Satans, Demons, and Gargoyles on the Stadium everywhere and then waves. All the creatures screams, cheering for their master as they all are happy. Darky chuckles softly. "Yes. My fans and my people. I now bring myself to speak clearly if you can calm yourselves down." Now every creatures on all the seats stays still, and quiets gently. "Thank you all. Now… I shall explain to everyone of my fans of my people… Many of you know my darling Witch Servant… has been banished by one of these Heaven light from the prisoner." And then all creatures snarls with angry voices. "One of these prisoners are carrying what we do not expect that coming. If any of you humans are carrying a Cross, is forbidden. Whoever wears the forbidden, will be treated as punishable by death and that goes to all of you as well." His dark words are mad though, looks like I will not use my Cross because if I do that, then we are all dead as it seems. "I have no words from my darling, but," Darkness thinks carefully. "She will speak to me clearly once Servant wakens from the banish light. I shall deliver many of you prisoners that you will challenge… the Abominator." The crowds cheers, exciting of how they have seen their favorite Necromancer.

"Who is the fifth Necromancer," I ask him briefly, turning to Red. He brightens his yellow eyes, knowing that he already spoke to me about all four Necromancers back there inside the hall. "You probably almost forgot about the last one."

"W-Well," Red stammers, thinks carefully and placing his paw toward my right shoulder. "I can give you a one last detail about the fifth Necromancer. But this memory, had a sorrow lifetime according to your memory when we both fought with a clash power back there. I have seen… a dark cloud took every soul to one of your family."

"What was it," I demand, looking towards his eyes.

"I do not know," Red shakes his head. "I'll have to tell Sarah by looking inside of your head after this is over." The bass horn blows longer about five seconds. While Benny the Demon just did, we can hear the approaching pawsteps, running. Right behind us, I see Dog-Beast creatures, Alfresco, Otto, Victor, Sally and of course, Killer and Carface. All four walks in, sniffing to every prisoners and the other two, Carface and Killer walks over to Ronny on my right. Carface stares over my eyes and knew he remembers me back inside the hall. He walks slowly towards me, sniffing. He whines softly, I pet to his fur gently whenever the Demons had created a monster to him. No idea how they had built him for, I feel sorry for Carface. Surely, I shall need him to watch my back in case Charlie has not return yet. Next, the gate in front of the Stadium opens slowly like a chain pulls the iron. Two more gates opens; One is in left and the second is on right in a middle next to the gate where it opens.

Inside of the gate, there is a dark smoke approaching. Floating gently as a soft wind. The two gates inside delivers the best warriors they have, a Gargoyle leader, and the Goblin leader as well. They both bring multiple monsters to fight against us. The dark cloud seems calm, and very cautious. One thing I did not see coming, there is a Lonesome Crow ascending in the air alone, pulls my hair gently like hit and run, and then flies away. The Crow returns to the dark smoke, rising, and enters the deadly smoke to combine something that we will face a very dangerous threat to kill all of us in here in this Death Stadium. I turn to Carface while he crouches down, should like for me to ride on his back. I smile gently, I go up, and sit on his back. Sonny stares like I am riding on a horse.

"Now you really wanna be a serious cowboy are you, David," Sonny gets jealous, asking me.

"Just get on Killer's back," I advise him. "We're just gonna need more speed on this one." Sonny enters Killer's back, and Ronny climbs Alfresco to sit on his back to ride. The people and the dogs in front of us turns behind, and they all move aside while we gently approach to the small fire horizontal line. The shreds of dark cloud soars softly to rise, two venomous winds from the cloud descends to the ground like an ash, shifting into a similar monsters that one of them who snatched my guardian dog. A short blonde dog with blue makeups upon the eyes, barks onto the right. While this dogs keeps barking, we look to the right. I see multiple dark beast monsters. I can call them "Snatchers", the way they snatched many innocent people everywhere upon this world above Earth we live on. One of the Snatchers could be captured my guardian Drake, and I must slay him for turning my great friend to a Satan breed. I can see their eyes glows in white, and even I look over to the cloud's eyes are glancing in white also. The cloud shifts to a human skull, a sharpness teeth, and everyone in this stadium cheers loudly because of what I can see they all are very famous to the Lonesome Crow.

"What shall we do, David," Sonny asks me for one last time until we will begin fighting whenever the light above us will arrive to rescue us. I begin to look over the white eyes, these monsters are seemingly connected to their Crow master. I hope my Cross inside of my shirt will defend my spirit once if I will be into the darkness of a shreds cloud from the Crow.

"Survive," I answer to my best friend. Survive? I am not sure how long are we gonna live in this low life place fighting the Lonesome Crow's minions. This Lonesome Crow can spawn many monsters as it does to slay us, burn us, shreds us to pieces, and ripping off any tissues inside of our bodies for flesh and bones.

"Kill them," I hear the dark voice from Darkness above the Temple, commanding all monsters to fight against us for no mercy. The Goblins, and Gargoyles runs on a far distance, approaching with a war scream. The Snatchers are holding their stance, not moving for a while in case if any populations of the army of monsters wipes out. Next, many screams goes louder, and all of us are, however, being outnumbered. We have to think about surviving inside the Stadium, or else… die. Just then, two cat demons Red and Razor opens the green and gray shields in front of us while multiple monsters clashed through the deflection fire and burns to ashes. And many creatures like brown Beasts, and different creatures on our side, joins them two to fight for us. All of us and the dogs shove through the shield and we clash all the demons in front, fighting. I keep hanging on the chains behind Carface's neck whenever he evades the attacks from the monsters, and at sudden bites them back. Carface literary been struggled down here for ten years and he now then can have revenge for his life being taken away. Next, Samson and Sarah are in together protecting the dogs outside of the shield when many canines are brave enough to use courage against their worst fear in combat. Sonny and I are moving in with Carface and Killer, extracting the Goblin forces we keep overrun, but must not go near the Dark Cloud in front and Snatchers on all sides in both ways. Opposing their deflection of line in combat skill as of some monsters are changing their lanes to face against us while we continue slaughtering the Gargoyles.

One Goblin comes near my left and springs its feet in the air, and grips Carface's neck hard. I knock him out using an iron fist that I hit this creature to the cheek, and this monster crushes the ground when Killer's paws smashes its feet like a crushing bone. Growling faces are everywhere, many of these demons are running behind me and Sonny. Both of us return to the force shield where Red and Razor continues forming to defend, while the field disappears, all the people and dogs go wild as a war face. Many are running like riots, clashing in a battle with fights and brawls. I join the army with these people to give every creature we face to hell, showing what we deliver ourselves to attack aggressively, and defend ourselves from any source of attacks. Next, the Snatchers are currently in their position, starring all of us in a combat zone. Everywhere around me and Sonny, the people has form a circle, pushing the Gargoyles and Demons while they can whenever the two cat demons Red and Razor are sprinting, and clawing their sharp nails by pouncing the faces of a Gargoyles and Goblins on their sight next to the inner circle. Samson and Sarah are on approach to the circle lanes outside and they even carry their orange swords as it spawns from Sarah, slaughters whoever Goblins and Gargoyles are moving in closer to the circle line defender.

Carface growls, in front of us, there is a one massive Gargoyle that stands around eight feet, jumps in the air and collides in front. Smashing the people using that iron circle with multiple spike to pinch a hit from anywhere. Carface move and I barely fall after the chains are nearly slip and felt like a push. Next, the Gargoyle continues swinging his spike ball with iron chains to slay everyone who stands in that creature's way. I keep hanging on Carface's neck chain first after the Gargoyle spots both of us approaching him. Carface and I duck ourselves when the spike ball swings from the right. Now swings forward and we evade to the left, the spike ball impacts the ground harder and we all felt trembling on all sides. I can see gray light on the shield first that Razor supports the people and canines including the Beasts fighting. Red sees me and Carface moving into the Gargoyle, and runs. While we keep evading the swinging attacks from Gargoyle's spike ball, the cat demon uses a green claw that spawns from his power, gripping the Gargoyle's arm, and then cracks the bone. Carface and I move in closer after the weapon falls and enormous Gargoyle kneels with a sudden cry from his arm that was broken. I hang the chain, and then Carface prey to the Gargoyle, showing no mercy. Carface's jaw locks the bite, and shakes his face aggressively to tear that monster to pieces. _Damn, _I said.

_Our ally has been shredded, my master,_ I hear a dark voice from the Temple when I check to the civilians encountering the monsters in front of us. That Gargoyle leader must have spoke to Darkness. _What is your next move?_

_...Enact ten Snatcher forces to exterminate the civilians on both sides. Summon the Crawlers to focus the cat demons' flesh. _I look around after I hear dark words from Darkness and Gargoyle leader, I hear approaching steps from both ways and front. I see armies of Snatchers moving in with their swords. Next, I look up above the Temple. The Hellhound opens his evil mouth with full of fire breath, and sprays with fierce inferno to the ground ahead of the Snatchers in front, and I see these new monsters that summons wickedness creatures on a run. They are about twice the size of african male lion, almost like Carface's face, dark brown furs, spiky ears like Goblins, their teeth grins of anger. The Crawlers ignores the civilians, focusing their rage towards the cat demons inside the circle. _They cannot defend two other ways from anyone who tries to slay many._ I look quickly, and decide to find Lance. I tell Carface to move on the canine's side where all the dogs are barking.

"Hold the line for me Sonny," I advise him while Carface and I move to search the angel somewhere in a crowd all over us. Once I keep searching many canines down in the ground all over, I see Lance and the Boxer forcing one Goblin trying to enter the vast of civilians. Tiffany remains conscious once I can feel the light below my chest where my Cross hides from the demons eyes everywhere.

"Lance," I shout to him, "There's more coming on everywhere! They are going to attack us! We gotta protect them all from the Snatchers!" Just then, I hear louder yell from the Snatchers. They come in closer to the front of the circle while Razor continues using a gray shield. One Crawler jumps to Razor and tackles him. Now the shield breaks and a Crawler stings on its furs when the shield pierce the monster. The Crawler continues clawing Razor as the cat demon defends using his arm. I go there with Carface and I throw my knife to the creature's forehead. That monster refuse to die, it continues attacking Razor on the ground. Carface growls and jumps to the Crawler while I slip once again. I rise and people all around begin to push on all sides, beginning to tremble themselves like they are no other ways to defend. Carface rips the Crawler's neck with his teeth, and Razor rises. Once I go help him when he struggles, I can see twenty Snatchers are coming closer as I expect they will slay with their swords to break our flesh muscles. The Beasts on our side helps the other three cat demons by slashing the Crawlers with their claws. Twenty canines runs from behind me and Razor, springing forward. They all growl, and each three large dogs tackles one Snatcher each. The small dogs are biting multiple Goblins on our right, making sure nothing on our side goes near the inner circle to defend many civilians. Most of the people are not warriors, only the few who knows how to fight like I am, including Sonny, and Ronny for his military martial arts. Wait a minute, where is Ronny?

I search through the vast people to find Ronny at the outer circle where few of civilians will defend the circle line from Snatcher's attacks. The Beast warriors on our side can advise us to pierce right through the Snatcher's weaknesses in combat, around their arms, and even their neck to slit their throats. Just then, I found Ronny riding on Alfresco's back while he carries his back up dagger. They both slay two Snatchers and then the other who tried to get close to them after Ronny threw the enemy's dagger in front of the third Snatcher's forehead like an precision headshot. I hear one civilian shout, saying one monster has entered the circle. I look behind, and see a Snatcher swinging the hammer he carries to the people to devastate. I run back, and then begin to counter the weapon, and barely caught his arm. I knifepalm his neck first, kicking the knees to make sure he kneels, and I break one arm on his left. I steal his dagger on his belt I saw, and then stab towards the heart.

While this creature dies, one Goblin appears out of nowhere smashes the ground and we lose all balance as we all fall, and then the inner circle is no longer defend. The cat demons sees us fell on the ground just after they all continue fighting the Crawlers. Sonny and Killer are both rise themselves up and then the Schnoodle breed monster kills the Goblin who did found the open spot in the inner circle and smashed the ground to lose balance. Sonny ditch Killer's back after Goblin has shredded through his skin and dies. Two Goblins are approaching Sonny, and then my best friend high kicks one from the left, and multiple punches to counter the attacks from the right Goblin. I come forth to Sonny when two Snatchers are moving in. In our battle stance, I move to the left to handle the Snatcher carrying a tribal sword, and Sonny must handle the right Snatcher carrying a lance sword. This creature in front of me swings the sword, I duck at once, stomping his foot, and deflect the sword using a fire shield. Multiple straight punches, and gripped his arm to drop down first and then knifepalm this throat to suffocate.

_Who is that human,_ I hear a female voice from the Temple. Belladonna has seemed saw me did a fire shield with a blink of an eye. I move away from the open sight where the Temple will see plenty of people are open and defenseless. Sonny joins me back inside the half vast people in the circle to hide. _Damn it, I lost that prisoner in sight. Some human was using a fire shield._

_Do not worry, Belladonna,_ a male dark voice in the Temple speaks while I hide with Sonny in the circle, and continue defending the civilians from the Snatchers trying to enter. _We will see one of the prisoners carrying something what is mine. I have sense in a presence where we shall see one prisoner in the end. I bet one of the humans are carrying a light, and soon will be slayed by the power of the Kindle. I originated the orb during my absence… not many will live with this Kindle Light._

_What about the cat demons, my lord,_ Belladonna demands.

_They have survived the Kindle Light on their origin of their existence,_ the dark voice speaks. Darkness's voice when I found out. _They were fifteen Kindle Lights I have created. Only seven has survived in which includes the cat demons. I tried few of my top ten best warriors of mine being tested the Kindle Light. One their next three days, they were quickly destroyed by it each of them. One last test was angel with a betrayal, died with a fire in the next three days._

_And is there any humans tried one Kindle, _Belladonna demands to the Greatest Enemy.

_No,_ Darkness does not know. _No other humans has ever tried a Kindle before…. Let's keep an eye on any human prisoners…. Drake… you have your eyes, search all human bodies inside of their souls._

DRAKE?! I stop after I expose the Snatchers with Sonny. I quickly turn to the Temple shortly. While I zoom the large room inside, my guardian Drake is inside with the Greatest Enemy and Annabelle's hatred cousin in there and including the Gargoyle leader. Somehow, I am highly doubt that my guardian can sure remember me… but he becomes a monster that is similar to savage dogs like Carface's body. Drake's size is exactly the same like Charlie's height, his fur is all black with red marks over him like a war paint, his tail makes even build large and soft fur than any wolves' tails. And now… he is like a canine demon. Drake turns slowly towards my eyes, and I quickly turn away so he cannot search my face for a short time.

Sonny and I are continuing holding two more Snatchers in behind of the circle that only five are moving to the sides and quickly enter the vast people to slay. Many dogs barks louder while we keep fighting, they bite Snatcher's legs, and shred their dim furs to deserve protecting many civilians as possible. I look over the vast, three canines like Golden Retriever, Terrier, and a Dalmatian, has sacrificed themselves to save civilians from the Snatchers that are going to slaughter us. Everytime when I see dead dogs, this tragic was reminding me of my guardian's death in a Yellowstone. This memory will always go over my head and shall never again leave. Red and the cat demons has slayed five Crawlers out in the open, and the Hellhound summons more Crawlers from the spitting fire of its mouth behind us.

I get confuse when something happen that I recognize Tiffany's barking from the left, she has now heal her legs. She ran towards the back of the circle with Lance and the Boxer canine. Her legs I see was healed, and fine. I think of my Mother's Cross below my shirt that it can sense the injured angel in their presence. The Cross may have healed Tiffany's paws and both legs on her. I deflect the Snatcher's arm from the right, multiple punches on the sides, and did a back knuckle after I did a _bong sao _block, and then hard right punch with a straight attack like an iron fist. The Snatcher passes out and two dogs from behind me are savaging the monster who was been abused by a Snatcher on their both early ages. Just then, I hear a gunshot; three gunshots. I look around and one man about forty ages has just murdered a Snatcher on the right side. Then, while the Snatchers are being attacked by a gun, they have spawn assault rifles, and one minigun in the middle of the Stadium.

_Gunfight in a battle sir,_ Gargoyle leader talks. _It's time for a fire fight. Let's show these vermins to fear bullets in a battle._

"Grab some cover," I shout to everyone. Red delivers a large portion of a green bricks of the wall, Razor opens four rectangular shields cover from any bullets shall not pierce through. I run to the green bricks, and then… the fire spreads the bullets. I tell all civilians to get in cover behind the wall, and only three has not made it after I hear a mini gun bullets shot them down. "Damn," I stay behind the wall with Sonny and the canines next to me. Tiffany and Lance can go over the battlefield, but they cannot because the Temple can detect the angels down below here. I grab my Revolver out, and noticed that my bullets are not in a chamber, I shortly check my left pocket for my bullets to grab and place it inside six chambers. While I continue doing that, the fire bullets whistles closer to my left ear. My bullets inside of the chamber summons a fire, the Kindle inside of my soul creates a solar damage. After the cooldown of Minigun overheat, I check the sight by trying not to get open spotted, I steady aim towards the Snatcher's head for five seconds, and then… headshot. _Bang!_

Now the Snatchers are flinched as I shot one of their gunners who was on that minigun to shoot us down in sight. More gunshots swarms around the whole block once I went back to the cover through the green wall. Ronny on the next side from the left can feel his only fear of what I have not seeing enemies from Vietnam that he may be abused and barely poisoned him in a firefight. He brings out his own Revolver Model 25 from Smith &amp; Wesson and provides me back fire for cover. I shoot three Snatchers in each headshot I practiced with my uncle in a gunshop and in gun range that I experienced a steady fire. One monster I caught his leg to drop, and then the other is the right arm trying to reclaim the minigun. For my last shot, the fire on that monster's arm obliterates and his whole body burns into ashes like swarming light and a flying dust.

"Sonny," I said his name loudly right next to me while the gun fires are going wild "You're up!" I scoot to the right after Sonny begins to covering fire, I unlock the chambers using a button on a left side above the trigger behind. Pressing the long nickel what holds six bullets inside the chamber to release that was fired and all I see these bullets are on fire like glowing itself. I bring another six bullets to enter six chambers in each time to reload if my bullets are ran out. Just then, Red in front of me continues summoning the wall behind me that supports from the gun fight and watches me reloading.

"The Kindle is delivering a solar bullets while you reload, David," Red speaks clearly when I stop for a second, his voice go loudly in case the bullets continues spreading. "In each one random bullet in a chamber delivers a powerful combustion ash to obliterate one enemy and even more whoever gets close and can overpenetrate through! You don't have to reload! Just let that Kindle create bullets on its own! It will refresh six solar bullets for ten seconds in all chambers in! And once you spin that chamber and load it back, one bullet will immediately have the powerful bullet for a use of quick kill!" Just then, Sonny's bullets have ran out, Ronny provides cover fire from Goblin who uses a double action rifle shooting Razor's shields. Many men on our side carry their own weapons for protection are supporting all of us including the civilians while Carface and the rest of monster canines run towards the front of the side and ambushes the Snatchers and Goblins with a tackle prey. Next, something comes out of nowhere in the air, I hear loud thud and grunts from behind me. Three civilians got shot, and notice there is arrows in the air are firing from all sides. There are lots of shooters that all the demons are supporting attacks against us. I see Goblins and Gargoyles over the top of the oval wall we surrounded. I quickly fire at will to exterminate many snipers trying to kill all of us in the open. At the fourth shot after my three previous bullets fired, one line of ash fire lands the Goblin's chest and over penetrates the body and then passes through many monsters that are right behind the Goblin like any fire lands all the bodies turn to ash and combust like a small explosion.

I can see how Red explained what this Kindle works inside of my chest though, but still darkens my power in which I am fully aware about becoming anti-hero if I keep using the Kindle Light for sure. I have fired the line with ash towards the demons at the west stadium in the middle. Every demons in that area seems startled, and shouting.

_Where is that line of ashing fire coming from, _Belladonna's voice demands, she must have saw my line of fire after I fired the fourth shot. One arrow nearly pierce through my neck somewhere to the east. Two Goblins and three Gargoyles fires their tribal arrows towards my location. They have saw me doing an ash fire with my revolver, I shoot them three by not able to use a combustion ash though, but so lucky that I may be get caught using any random solar bullet in each chamber summons a powerful overpenetrate fire with an ash. Sonny lucks his aim with two headshots with regular ammo. While all five is destroyed, I hear a spawn from my right. A Crawler jumps from the dirt ground using a dark cloud from Lonesome Crow, Red turns quickly and after he cannot shut his shield down, I fire a fourth with regular solar damage, and a fifth shot with an explosive ammo with fire ashes right through the creature's heart. The Crawler floats in the air with fire ash making that monster disappear. He nearly killed Red close enough for a prey with sharpness fangs. _There you are,_ Belladonna speaks, she found the fire in the middle where I am struggling with Red and the angels including Sonny and plenty of civilians. Just then, approaching sound comes from the Temple is like a sound of a dropping a bomb. While I look above at the right side of the wall for cover, a purple fire lightning approaches, and it is about to explode in few seconds.

"Incoming," I shout to them all for only in a middle side. "Get out of there!" I run away quickly with Red, Sonny and two angels once the ball of purple fire lightning continues after the middle like a rocket. After I run far enough with the civilians and the others, the bomb strikes the middle and I fly back, causing from the explosion of the blast radius. We may be flown away by the blast, no signs of damages towards my body when I land on the ground with a fall, laying there as the blast could have injured me. I barely unconscious with a blur vision, looking towards the Earth's crust above us. The light should spawn at anytime though, I hope Charlie knows what he is doing.

I can feel a bits of pain over my body, groaning how I struggle to pick my body up. The people in that area did not have a chance to make it… they all died mostly. Most burned from the blast, plenty are stabbing to death by Snatchers slaying them all with blood spills using their claws, stabbing chests, rib cages, and even some are hungry to eat bones and meats. All screaming voices from the people, and small pack of dogs died from the fire. I come to rise myself, but my left leg… is in pain. One Snatcher in front comes near me like I am his next meal, releasing his tongue out, and then… a brown Boxer I recognize behind me jumps and then biting the monster's leg. The Snatcher lose standing and fall onto the ground while the Boxer continues attacking the creature's leg. Once the dog are done, he goes near the neck of the monster and then.., kills the Snatcher with a forceful bite in order to tear the flesh and rip the throat.

The Boxer turns to me gently with blood on his mouth. He saved me from the Snatcher trying to eat me alive though. This canine… was that the one who… picked on Itchy for dating Bess? I guess I will have to check on him first. Just then, he nods.

"Are you okay, human," the Boxer ask me if I am alright. At all this time, he wasn't speak right through the beginning right where I ran off with three innocent people including him. I look around and see Tiffany rising up with Lance towards the back with plenty of civilians who survived the deadly blast. Tiffany must have put on a miracle on that Boxer canine for emergency. I believe I can speak to the dog who saved my life in front of me.

"I'm alright," I answer him normally. "Thanks buddy." Just then an angry voice on the Temple speaks, Belladonna's voice. The conversation is about to begin in right where I shall begin to hear her.

_You think you can hide yourself from me, you vermin parasites,_ Belladonna shouts louder. _For any humans you dare carrying something what it belongs to my master? If any human does not show me what you carry, I shall deliver my minions in which you… will… burn… alive! _Belladonna creates a large purple inferno over her right palm like a ball, she has now summoning where a small, fire Goblin-like creature what Charlie and Itchy told me about her minions. Yellow eyes, red skins, spiky ears, and small fires over in each small monsters it wears. Their claws are fierce, and sharper, their feet are not like part of attacking but uses agility and speed to catch and kick whoever any large stands in its way. Sarah and Samson immediately return back from the orange shield as of what Sarah summoned it after the firefight. My left leg must have break something, while I move slowly, somewhere on my thigh inside breaks gently.

"Belladonna's minions," Red speaks loudly. "They are after the humans!"

"Red," I call him out after I felt my thigh has been broken. "I can't get up. I think my leg is broken." Red crouches near me close enough and examines my leg using his yellow eyes going brighter. One minion I see behind a man close to the left gate, that fire creature enters the man's chest and burns inside. In outside of his body, the chest opens like a lava melts anything touches, and then over his body burns to ashes.

"Damn," Sonny sees that man been burned by one of Belladonna's minions. "Has she gone mad?!" Red calls his sister in law Sarah to come over and check over my left thigh. Sonny turns to me after Red calls Sarah. "Well, you've been start kicking too much, brother."

"Not now, Sonny," I glare my best friend. "You're making me uncomfortable." Sarah comes and touches my left thigh. She examines inside of my muscles and bones where every veins and nervous attaches, she found a torn bone in half way to my knee, and Sarah creates the pink orb on her right paw and slowly move upwards and downwards through my thigh softly.

"Reinforcements are on our way," Samson shouts, pointing to Belladonna's minions, forty more Snatchers at the front of Lonesome Crow, and Hellhound's spawning Crawlers from its mouth. "There is too many of them! We are outnumbered!"

"There's no other way to fight back," Tiffany speaks loudly. "There's only one way to save us! The light! Where is the light?" I check my watch as I have not look over for a while. My wrist on the clock… "7:31". I look up, and there is no light shining above the Death Stadium.

"Charlie and the angels are suppose to be here right now," Lance go serious. He knows the time on my watch. "What is going on?" Just then, my bone cracks and delivers back to normal.

"Ouch," I groan quietly. "That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, David," Sarah apologizes. "I already healed your bone inside of your thigh. This will help you walk for a while."

"Where the devil is the light at," Sonny speaks, comes closer to aside with Razor next to Red. "Didn't Charlie did what he suppose to do to save us?"

"WE are being deceived," Tiffany shakes her head, she can hear angel words from Heaven. "Charlie and Annabelle are delayed by one of angels trying to block them off."

"You can hear the angels," I ask her.

"Yes…" Tiffany paused when she stays focused hearing. "Wait a minute… Jason? What is he doing?"

"I'm not trying to be rude over here," Sonny talks. "But who the hell is Jason?"

"Jason was one of ours," Tiffany explains. "He betrayed us all. The Archangel banished him. I do not understand, why did he returned?"

"Look out," Razor shouts. I turn before I get up. The Crawler jumps and attacks all of us with fangs. Red and Razor sprints around, snatching the Crawler's neck using their ropes to suffocate. But then, a Crawler shakes. Letting Red and Razor shakes off flying the air. Tiffany, Lance and Boxer canine attacks the creature's legs to kneel the monster. Sonny shoots on the side of the Crawler's rib cage on the right when two angels and a canine continues barking, and biting the legs and paws on that enormous monster. I begin to throw my knife, and land on the face but the Crawler evades and I cut him on the side of the fur to him. My knife returns back to my hand and the Crawler shakes his paws and pushes all three dogs away from him. He turns to Sonny and tackles my best friend, Red sprints back and caught the monster's neck again, and jumps towards the back. The cat demon grips the Crawler's mouth, beginning to push on his left paw towards the jaw, and pulling from his right paw to begin breaking the mouth. Crawler continues shaking, and shaking his body to lose Red's balance. While Red falls to the ground that he loses the grip, someone grabs my shirt from behind and notice a large Snatcher is about to slit my throat with his tribal dagger.

I back elbow him towards the monster's face, and begin deflecting his dagger. Straight bicycle punches three times, and do _bong sao_ block when he swings his claw. Back knuckle towards the face, and do _chin gon _block when the Snatcher swings his dagger from his left claw. One hard kick to the chest, and then throws his dagger. I evade the thrown dagger and we both clash ourselves, I defend and begin myself to summon on my both fists using a brass knuckles to do more damage. In where the creature's arms weakens, I aim hit to the rib cage, and now land strike harder towards the jaw with an uppercut. The Snatcher knocks out in the air and lands with unconscious. I throw my knife once again to the throat and pierce twice after my knife returns to my hand. Something screams very loud towards my ear like someone totally is mad.

"You murderer," Sonny words shouts behind me. I look back, and Sonny is chasing this man. While I examine the zoom closely, I recognize the man's face. The man on television on the news, the man who murdered one of my colleagues, or I can say for Sonny and I for one of our colleagues. _Newton__,_ I said softly. I run through the riots over there many people are fighting in a middle of the arena. Just then, Carface and Killer runs back again on the left side. Where have they been? I can say they both were along with other monster dogs somewhere in the arena fighting themselves harder. Afterwards, I call Carface loudly once I enter the vast with people and the demons fighting each other. I keep moving away the space because I might crashing in to anyone in this fighting area. I jump after a lance spike with chains comes from the ground, I roll on the land, and rise back. Continuing run fast as possible to catch Newton who murdered my great friend from college.

Once Carface and Killer returns to my location in a fighting area. I jump up towards Carface's back and riding with more speed to catch up Sonny chasing Newton onto the edge of the arena at the east. Just then, Newton creates a red-orange ball and crashes to the right pillar that stands next to him, and then vanishes. The iron rock pillar collides and Sonny stops.

"Sonny," I yell, "watch out!" He looks up the pillar that is colliding, and runs away. The pillar targets my best friend like it is controlling the angle. At suddenly, I tell Carface to move faster. The people's screaming while the pillar is about to crash down below the arena. Once I finally arrive to Sonny, I grab his arm and evade the pillar's crash site. Sonny jumps back to Killer to ride along with me and Carface.

"This guy is dead," Sonny yells when we approach to the front of the battlefield. "That was him! He one of the Crawlers! I will stick to the revenge part for justice!" Just then, people screams again. Belladonna's minions are burning civilians using their ability to burn them all alive. I keep swinging them away once they jump through my legs. "We gotta help these people! They are burning and dying out here! What can we do now?!" Oh my God! They are thousands of them spawning from Belladonna's purple fire on her paws. Her minions are raging, and tackling people with flames on, fatalities are everywhere. The Beasts stumps them all to save the rest. I just look everywhere being horrified.

So many deaths. I keep getting my legs shaking off while her minions beginning to burn my legs off. Once the small fire creatures keeps slaughtering them all, one fire lands on my face. I quickly snatch one, and I glare right towards the horrified creature's eyes. Giving this little one to scare him using my glowing fire towards my eyes. I throw him away and then this small rodent calls out the minions to full retreat. They have found me using a Kindle Light. While I quickly bring out my revolver, I spin the chamber with all six solar bullets to use one luck combustion bullet. Once I load quickly, I aim to the Temple, and shot Belladonna with a fire ash landing to her chest. Everyone stops fighting behind me and the rest of monsters does also when they all hear my combustion bullet.

_Belladonna,_ Darkness yells. Once I examine my eyes closer to the Temple, Belladonna struggles on the ground, she did not die. I now give myself up to show her what I am carrying the Kindle Light.

"You happy now," I yell right towards the Temple. Darkness turns to me and all the Gargoyles, everyone in this Stadium stares my eyes with a shock. "You happy now, Belladonna?! Now you have found me using what your master has desire! Your cousin was right! You are being a treacherous, careless, and a most annoying canine you are for slaughtering many people you have killed right behind me." Belladonna rises, trembling how I gave her a glare with such a warning shot. "You want me dead?! Then I shall challenge the Abominator!" Everyone gasps, and so all of these demons all over the Stadium. "Spare these people away from here! They do not belong in this combat! Leave them out of this! Let your minions attack me, all of them!"

"What the hell are you doing," Sonny exclaims, puzzling. I ignore him. "Are you mad?!"

"If you start this war, Darky," I shout him, glaring. "God will punish you for that!" And that is it. I am now being targeted. No more violence for these innocent people behind me. "You want what I got, then you will have to kill me first to reclaim it!" Everything else went quiet. Darkness looks to Belladonna shortly, and then Gargoyle leaders next to him. He now decides what Darkness can do to me eventually.

"Crow," his dark voice said. The Abominator turns softly with a swarming dark clouds over the skull face. Just then… the challenge has accepted. "You're up… it is time."

_To be continue... _


	19. Death Stadium, Act Two

Chapter Nineteen

DEATH STADIUM, ACT 2

My watch… is useless. Charlie should have come to save us all with these angels. I have told him to do my advice exactly, and then nothing else happens dearly. _WHY GOD?! WHY? _I almost scream myself because if I say out loud to everyone in Death Stadium, I'll be targeted quickly and my soul will be perished by Darkness. The Black Clouded monster turns to the crowd including me in the arena after the decision has been made quickly from the Greatest Enemy, soaring over the fuming air rapidly to prepare a far worst I shall see. The Abominator seeks a woman down below struggles down on the ground, screaming with terror as now the Lonesome Crow lands her, and then traps the innocent woman while the cloud swirls around her, and eats flesh muscles. The Crow murders the lady being eaten all flesh and blood over her and all I can see after the Black Clouded monster soars back information, is her bones. I shock myself with a startle after I have saw a horrified scene in front where that Crow murdered her for no mercy. Everyone in a stadium exclaims with a cheerful after they enjoyed Crow's fatality.

_This human becomes startled, my master,_ I hear Belladonna's words above the Temple with the Greatest Enemy. Rubbing her hurtful chest softly with a paw. _He has your Kindle Light. He'll keep slaying my minions and your minions. I would like to see his next move._

_Nothing shall stop the Abominator, darling, _Darkness speaks to her. _There will be no more saviors from the sky._ Just then, the Abominator's white eyes glows brighter on the skull cloud, forming the venom cloud over the fume wind upwards. While the cloud stays above, the eyes of the Lonesome Crow glosses and then, soars below as now ready to attack. I guess nothing can stop it now. It is all up to us, Charlie's no longer helping me and my friends. Carface whines that he can see the eyes from that clouded monster can tear anyone's flesh alive. I come off his back and move towards the front of his face, and snap him out of his head.

"Snap out of it, Carface," I slap his cheek, and stops whining. Carface puzzles and pays attention towards my eyes that I shall speak to him about we can kill this creature once and for all. "I know you can overhear my words! And I guarantee that you will listen to me very carefully. Right?" His eyes go narrow, then nods that he listens. "Good! I know how you feel this way! This guy right behind me, that bastard is going to slay us all if we are not stick together! There is always another way to kill this Abominator! And I know how! Do you see his eyes?!" I point to the Crow's eye sight. "He wants you to be afraid, and can rip your heart out whatever he wants to do to you! But do not seek your fear to his sight! You must have courage like I am right now, and I need you Carface! I need you! I know Charlie once spoke to you about watching my back for cover! And now I need you to watch my back for a favor! You understand me?!" I know he will nod to himself, he made a promise.

"This… is… for… Timmy," Carface said with a brute voice loudly with a nod. Timmy? Martha's dog? Just then, the gate opens behind the civilians. Many people suffers for their losses in a battle among with canines. They all leave for those who cannot fight for survival. That is what I wanted to spare these people alive from Darkness's rage. No more people's death. Just then, Carface in front growls, giving me how brave he has become I propose for him to stay strong.

"Outta boy," I said to Carface sarcastically with a smile. I return to Carface's back after Lonesome Crow floats closer. The Crow summons a fierceful dark beast Knights just like the one back in the cell where Notable Guards are alike. Thirty Knights, forty Snatchers, twenty Crawlers, and… fifty Belladonna's Minions. The armies hold their ground first as now the Black Clouded monster sprawls the dark venomous fog over his body towards the ground. "So far the worst it can gets, does it, Carface?" Carface listens while his ear flicks up. "If Charlie was here right now, then he can expose everyone in this Stadium, and just maybe he will save us all from this horrified place… We are alone now, Carface. There's no other way we can survive this. I wish… I wish to desire something to expose the Abominator with my own hands now." Just then, I fell a soft item in my right pocket. Something has spawn with a sudden wide like a gift. A gift that below my neck, my Mother's Cross brightens gently, and then a soft angelic voice speaks through my head before I was going to put out an item on my pocket.

_David,_ I hear the angel, Annabelle's voice from my Cross. _I delivered you a special gift from one of your ancestors. Charlie and I are having a confirmation from a betrayal angel who delays us to rescue you and your friends. The item I gave you is one of the blade who pierced the Son of God and this weapon will penetrate any darkness in your way. You are not alone, child. God is with you in your heart. Have faith in you, son! We will come! Stay alive!_

The Spear of Destiny, I feel the blade inside my pocket. Once the Crow almost ready to exterminate us, all of warrior Beasts, the Cat Demons, brave canines, and even plenty of people does not want to leave including Sonny and Ronny on my side, and even two angels and a Boxer dog comes. They all deserve not want me to fight alone, but joining me fight to the death.

"Whatever you going through with this, bro," Sonny speak to me by my side on Killer's back. "I'm coming with you. This is for Carl."

"For those of you who join a human side to challenge the Crow," Darkness yells. "You… will… die!" And now, Lonesome Crow, the Abominator soars the dark cloud and spreads the fog like a web. We all run with a war yell, the army runs towards us. Once then, we clash like a clap. The Crow continues soaring through the warm fumes above, and can pick any one of us. While I carry my own knife instead the Holy Lance, I stab many Snatchers who stands in my way, deflecting their attacks as long as I must defend myself with Carface piercing Belladonna's Minions with his fangs. Sonny continues attacking with Killer while the Schnoodle breed monster crawls and bites the Crawler's neck, and fierce another. The Cat Demons uses their own orbs to harm multiple Crawlers on their way. Multiple Beasts on our side pushes off the Knights to provide us in the open while Sonny and I are controlling Carface and Killer's wrath, keeping ourselves to hang on the chains behind their necks when they move recklessly. Above us, the black clouds extends like a web, making like a surrounding to trap us inside. While we keep away from these two Knights affecting their dark blades to stab us, I see one twist and forming spiral cloud lands on someone on our side, the engineering man screams in horror, dying while the cloud venoms his body, and eaten alive.

"Look out," Sonny warns me while I turn, the Knight barely swings my head after I duck. I shot the monster's right lung with solar damage from my revolver, then his forehead like a headshot with combustion ash.

"Don't let the Crow touch you," the large brown Beast warns all of us that we all can he how the Abominator can extinguish any flesh and meat if we are inside any venomous dark clouds from Lonesome Crow. The tornado swarms in the fuming air, rising after the innocent engineering man dies with meats and bones over, and now swarming again to the next person right next to me. I quickly evade the swirling venom from the Abominator before this cloud impacts the business man from the publisher building near downtown. Inside the swirl cloud, a bunch of black fearless Crows forms in together inside, their eyes seems all red, and their feathers are natural wing furs and on the wings is like lance, their feets is like sharp nails for deeper cuts and wounds to lacerate anyone. All Crows inside the dark swiveling fog cloud pierces the business man's suit, and tearing all skins over him like an incursion. The man screams with a horrified face while a young lady is struggling on the ground next to the swirling cloud on her. She yells, and Carface and I run towards her to defend. While she pulls back and the cloud swarms slowly like a prey, we arrive her with a jump, and multiple Crows begin to invade us. I create a large blue fire shield over two of us, and even the young woman while the Crows begin to scratch the shield from outside.

_For those of you who do not dare to challenge Lonesome Crow, _Darkness said louder, _then return to the gate where you spawned. _The gate opens slowly. Soon as multiple Crows swirls and scratching the wall of shield outside and cannot see everywhere, I begin to ditch Carface's back and helping the poor lady rising up from the ground. _You'll now have ten seconds to reach the opened gate to enter. Or… you will perish. Your choice._

"Get me out of here," young lady terrifies.

"Get on Carface's back, quick," I tell her loudly. She gets on when I help her pick up to Carface's back. While she did, the Crows are about to break my shield at any moment. "Listen, Carface, as soon as I break off the shield and hold them off, get your ass away from here and go straight to the gate! There's no time!" Then, while I begin to burn my shield using my orb, I break and pierce many Crows and blown the cloud. _Ten,_ Darkness counts down the number in each. "GO!" Carface runs with the young lady.

_Nine,_ I reach Sonny and Killer defending the line with large Beast monsters and plenty of people in the open while Darkness continues countdown the number. _Eight_, more Crawlers behind us crawls, and I slash one of them using my pocketknife, and the Cat Demons pierce the rest of Crawlers with their sharp nails to murder them all as possible. _Seven,_ I see Ronny struggling with Alfresco after the Knight strikes the large beast dog. I throw my knife onto the Knight towards his head. While the monster dies from the blade, I begin to see small group of people are running towards the gate. _Six,_ I turn to Ronny and Alfresco.

"Run," I tell them both, "get out of here!" Alfresco grabs Ronny using his mouth on the jacket to pick him up. Al runs towards the gate while he carries Ronny all the way towards the gate. _Five,_ Darkness counts down. The shreds of dark cloud forms in front of me, and begins to advance swarming, I deliver my shield using my blue orb to defend myself from multiple Crows. They are pushing my shield and I begin to struggle myself on the ground. _Four,_ I look back after holding my shield, the people are running straight to the gate, some are tripped, and rising back quickly from the people who are helping themselves to reach out alive. Carface drops off the young lady inside the gate, and he returns out. _Three, _only half of the civilians made it inside the gate, plenty from outside are those who cannot make it in time. Alfresco turns to the Crow behind him are chasing while he runs away carrying Ronny. When I struggle on the ground for a short time, the Crows inside the dark cloud are forcing the shield using their lance nails to tear. _Two,_ the Knights begin to drop on the ground using a teleport. "Where are they going," I ask myself. I look back again, and multiple Knights spawns from the ground using the Lonesome Crow's ability with swarming clouds, swinging their swords against the innocent people, killing them… and delaying them. _One,_ one last number from Darkness's voice. Alfresco and Ronny will not make it there in time. Once Alfresco evades the Knights, he throw Ronny before the gate begins to shut down faster. As Ronny flies, one Knight nearly slayed him towards his chest upwards with a miss. Right there where Ronny lands on the ground rolling, the iron gate almost stab him with such an arrival of near death.

The shield on my left cracks, and my defend sudden cracks like a glass shatters, the Crows and the clouds have enter me everywhere, covering myself. I can feel the tearing flesh over my side, my arms, and my body shredding my jacket. Just then, when my Kindle begins to burn my chest and my headache starts worst, I yell, and my eyes burns. The Crows surges away and the clouds are continuing swirl over me while I became angry. My headache hurts to deliver me worst as I can imagine of me being a new enemy. No more scratches over me, no more burns, no more eating flesh from the dark clouds, just only I become eternize. I swing my arm with my fire ability to expose the clouds outnumbering me, the vast of venom clouds soars away. Next, my best friend yells. I look over the arena quickly, and then Sonny fights Newton over the fighting area with Cat Demons and multiple brave people fighting off the Knights and Crawlers including Belladonna's minions.

Multiple Beast monsters brawls over the vast of Belladonna's minions, stomping with their large foot to squash as possible, I came forward with my fire eyes I become out of control to lead with Killer on my side. As I reach with the Cat Demons forcing the Snatchers and Knights on their way, more Crawlers coming down from Hellhound's mouth with a spread of flames. One Crawler jumps out of nowhere from the rocks below us, I swing with a bat with nails that attached on towards the Crawler's face, breaking his jaw open. While this monster loses his mouth and balance, he returns back up, and I grapple his throat. Packing with the Holy Lance toward my pocket, and I slit a throat with a shine of light, and dies. I quickly put away the Spear because I must save it from a powerful enemy who will exterminate us just like Lonesome Crow. One Knight swings above, and Samson's yellow orb refuses the sword attack, and swings right towards the Knight's spine, stabbed, and dies. I look towards the right, and Samson gave me a nod, and I do too for a good message.

"You should never killed my friend back there, _cabron_," Sonny shouts to Newton before I turn around. They both grapple themselves, and I come join them in few feet away from these two.

"That is why you left him to die," Newton growls, forcing Sonny's arms while I am running ahead of them. "I ate his flesh of spine, and his heart while you bailed your friend!" Just then, Sonny kicks Newton after he forced that murderer first, and then I jump up using a superman punch. Newton now almost knock out from my fist with fire, he then quickly rise with a confuse seeing me how I become very upset for killing my great colleague when Sonny told me about that tragedy yesterday. "Crap," Newton startles when he sees my blazing eyes, and I begin to attack towards him. He defends with two arms to block my palm strikes, then a knife palm towards his neck.

Sonny joins on my side together, and combine with a deadly force combat to kill Newton who murdered our colleague. Sonny uses kung fu moves using spinning kicks, and I do wing chun blocks just like an attack. I counter block the swinging arms form the right using a _bong sao_, knife palm again, and now _don-yen-chin_. Newton cannot see my agility speed, with a flow of punches and blocks using attacks, I can defeat any enemies no matter what. Next, one dark brown Beast shouts to all of us, saying a flash bomb strikes incoming. I swiftly rotate, and the cloud forms a multiple light orange star fires next to the Crows in each sides.

"The Crow is forming the flash," dark brown Beast yells. "Get ready!"

One minion spreads and nearly jump towards my face, distracting me and slowing down while this small rodent creature laughs with all the fire over his body. Sonny continues fighting Newton before I grip this rodent, and throw the minion to Newton's face with a cry. Just then, while I return aside with Sonny, Newton cleanse his face from the rodent minion, and angers. His eyes glows in red, and develops an orange orb to his left hand, and vanishes. While Sonny and I stop immediately, the Beast on our side warns.

"Incoming," he shouts, "Close your eyes, humans!"

The flash bombs fires towards many people, and both of us. Red comes near in front and delivers a green force field, and three other Cat Demons uses their own color force field when the flash bombs are firing. Since now the flash lands the rocks with a sound of a muffling blasts once Sonny, Red, alpha Beast and I are in the force field, it ignites with a brightest like a flashbang, and obliterate fire ashes. Dropping all the bombs like a line as it approaches, Razor's large shield size is about a small park defends people, Samson and Sarah's both shield are the same size deflects the bombs defending Beast monsters, people and dogs. Once those flash bombs approaches and multiple have land Red's green force field, the flash bombs ignites and Sonny goes pain, he did not actually close his eyes though. I have not because my eyes are on fire and immortals from any bang attacks. After the flash bombs have past and see some people and Beast went obliterated with ashes, Sonny continues winced when his eyes are now blind.

"My eyes," Sonny yells in suffering, "I can't see!" the Alpha Beast runs to Samson and Sarah's position where his Beast monsters are, and Red moves on to Razor's location whenever I check Sonny eyes. His eyes went close and bleeds softly, but can feel how blind like a devil's light is everywhere in him. I have never seeing my best friend suffered like this, his suffering weakens my feeling in which makes me worry more, thought myself that he is going to die. That will not happen to Sonny once so ever. We both hear shots fired all over, I look around, and see a cowboy wearing a tan hat, brown boots, a nice shirt with a jean vest on. He is using a revolver, shooting above the fuming air where we both can actually see one, and lonely Crow flying in the air. Now I know which one, in previous, multiple Crows inside the venomous cloud have red solar eyes. And now this Crow above, have general eyes; White glowing eyes. _Only what if you see a Crow flying alone while the Black Clouded monster rages anyone, you must catch that bird,_ I remember Red's voice._ But… if you want to catch the Crow, then you have to be careful to snatch the bird because it is very cautious and extremely hard to grab. If you hardly tried to catch one, then a bird will warn the monster and can tear you into pieces._ Just then, the white eyes of a black Crow quakes like a duck, screaming to the Black Clouded monster as a warning. While I turn to the enormous skull cloud near the Temple, the Abominator forms a dark red lightning, and multiple red eye Crows inside the swarming cloud rages and soars toward the cowboy, and swirls all around him. The red lightning impacts and lobotomized the man without mercy, electrifying over his body, and Crows tear every meat muscle to the dying, and screaming man.

I startle, moving back slowly after I just saw this fatality. The Lonesome Crow above the fuming air reverts to the skull cloud and now seize and controls with a white glowing eyes, and begins to rage many more bravery canines, bravery people, bravery Beast monsters, and targeting Cat Demons.

"Hang in there, Sonny," I crouch to him, looking towards his closed horrifying eyes, gently gripping his wrist to make sure I am still here with him. "We'll get you outta this arena." Just then, an orange teleport comes, I rise swiftfully and I got attack by Newton. Then Sonny swings back when Newton teleports behind us, he misses, and lands back down with a fall. I turn both ways repeatedly, and even behind me in whatever Newton tries to stagger me and Sonny to slay both of us. In a sudden moment, Newton swings with a lash weapon to my cheek, and continues whipping everywhere among us. In a short amount of time when my eyes begin to glow a fire and headache starts to burn, one teleport in front and I caught him with a grip. My feeling… I cannot… control myself. Choking Newton with my hand, rising him…. rising him with a wicked feeling I have become. Newton suffocates as I am crunching his throat with a strongest grip I have not felt stronger before.

"This is for you, Carl," I growl softly. Just then, Sarah the Cat Demon warns beside me.

"LOOK OUT," Sarah exclaims after I turn. Swarming Crows approaches, and I went push away, rolling to the ground, and Newton escapes with an ash teleportation. Whatever he is going, Newton is a coward. My headache began to burn more, and more to face anger after I rise with one knee. But something happened with one big paw pats to my shoulder, I slowly calm my furious anger, and shuts down my burning headache. Sarah controls my impatient feeling using her paw after I turn around, her orange robe flows from the fuming air. This Cat Demon just save me from my rage.

"You're almost outraging yourself, David," Sarah speaks, continuing pat my shoulder. "Don't use your Kindle anymore. Let itself cooldown." Her advice makes sense. If I keep using the Kindle too much, then I will become outrage my feelings and turning myself into anti-hero; evil in which I use a metaphor. "Get your best friend out of the arena, he will not survive in this battle without his vision! I'll warn all the humans in the area to return the gate!" Sarah runs back to her husband Samson brawling alongside to Red and Razor forcing the Crawlers on their way.

"Right," I agree to Sarah's advice. I rise up, and Lance bites multiple Belladonna's minions. Tiffany fights alongside to the brown Boxer canine forcing the minions away to many bravery civilians as possible. These dogs will not survive in a battlefield too. I got to warn two angels fast. "Killer," I shout, "where are you?! Come over here and help me!" The Schnoodle breed monster arrives within a second behind me, he see my best friend grunting, covering eyes like pain.

"Just hang on to the chains," I tell Sonny before I revive, picking him up first, and drop him above Killer's back. " Do not let go, okay?"

"My eyes are hurting me," he winced gently, and grunting before he grips Killer's chains behind the breed's neck. "I need an angel. Please!"

"Killer," I call him when he turns. "Get Sonny out of here! Take him to gate, Darkness will have a countdown at anytime. Go!" Killer nods with an agreement, and goes running away with Sonny. They both evacuate this battle arena, this place is growing darker as I expect the Crow continues wrath everyone, many will fall if all dogs and people are going to be killed out there. I swift myself, and go across the riot fighting between the Beasts, Snatchers, and Crawlers on all sides everywhere while I stab many enemies in my way to warn the dogs dead ahead in a middle of the arena. One thing that any Beast terrifies his scream as I quickly turn around for a short time, a Brown creature's half body sinks inside of a large black water like oil. One Knight behind the brown Beast drops down below like a droplet, and adds a water like a quicksand. A swarming black worm snatch the creature's arm, dragging the Beast hard enough to sunk him in and can drown. I run up towards the struggling Beast and I quickly swing away to the large worm trying to force me away to the Beast. While I reach to him in time, I jump and crawl before all his body sinks, and his brown fur turns all black. The oil reaches above the creature's neck, above his fur floats on the oil quicksand, and I quickly snatch his wrist, and he grabs my wrist also. Pulling harder as I can, but the quicksand below him is too strong, and cannot resist him pulling away though.

I quickly rise with one knee to pull him out as I can, one large worm swings out of nowhere slams my head like a whip and flow back with a near unconscious. Multiple blur vision everywhere, and now the brown Beast cries with a yell, one floating oil pulls his mouth like a tape, and drowns him inside the quicksand, and his arm rises and multiple tape oils and black worms snatches one single struggle arm, and a claw wides the finger. After the Beast's arm sinks below, the oil blows like a water spray, like an oil springs out of the pipe. I cover myself from the oil blast, I could not get a chance to save a large and a friendly brown Beast struggling the oil water. This is how this arena looks like... a brutal game, very dangerous I have now encountered for the first time. Just then, one Beast leader shouts.

"Trophy spotted," the alpha Beast yells, pointing. The Lonesome Crow protects somewhere in a middle of the shadow clouds, visualizing a dark blue light, and once I zoom my eyes close enough, a silver platinum trophy cup with two handles attached is there with iron rock like race trophy. "There is only one chance to grab the trophy, and return to the gate to end this game once and for all!" I run after rising, heading towards to beast and canines location where I must warn two angels. The Boxer defends Tiffany by using biting abilities to kill any Belladonna's minions. Once I reach there in time, Lance hears my approaching steps.

"David," Lance shouts my name properly. "we can't hold on to this line much longer!"

"Lance," I shout when I arrive to him, crouching. "You and all the dogs must fall back to the gate!" Tiffany and the Boxer canine comes towards my right once the Beast monsters are defending the line from Knights and Crawlers. "My friend is going to warn all civilians to return back towards the gate. The Crow is defending the trophy dead ahead, someone is gonna grab and retrieve it to the gate to end this battle! If that does not work, then I will have to kill the Crow by myself!"

"How," Tiffany puzzles. "How are you going to kill the Abominator?!"

"This one will kill him," I quickly pick out the Spear of Destiny from my pocket, the Holy Lance in which can kill any evil with powerful light.

"Great," Lance excites softly, "Now you can kill this guy once and for all. We'll try to run away from this battle!"

"Wait," I stop Lance when he turns. I look to Tiffany. "Tiffany, Sonny's eyes are bleeding! He is still blinded after the blast came down! Can you heal his eyes?"

"Yes," the afghan hound said loudly, she moves up to Lance beside her. "Where is he?"

"He's at the gate," I point, "The clock is ticking! You guys gotta go, now! Darky is counting down any second! Warn the dogs, and tell them to reach the gate! Make sure they all go there!" There, I run. Before I can reach to the trophy about a half mile ahead, Tiffany yells.

"Wait," I stop when Tiffany shouts, I swift quickly. Lance barks to the dogs like advising every single dogs to go at the gate to be safe as possible. "What are you going to do?!" I look back and see multiple Beast monsters advancing themselves to push back many enemy forces and must reach to the silver trophy standing in a smallest pillar in the end of the stadium. Sarah and the Cat Demons shouts to all the civilians to evacuate this line, and reach the open gate alive. Now and then, I turn to Tiffany, telling her I will end this game.

"I'm gonna end this nightmare," I shout. "Get to the gate!"

"Alright," Tiffany nods, "Come on, Manfred!" That's it, I knew this dog looks familiar! But I have to stay focus to end this battle. Manfred the Boxer gives me a nod to wish me a good luck for my life. I nod him back, and start running.

"We can't end this madness unless we snatch the trophy, come on," The alpha Beast speaks, bawling to Beast runners.

_They are falling back,_ Darkness said in the Temple. _Their challenge has failed. I want them all dead._

_ Beast runners are approaching to the trophy, sir, _The Gargoyle leader adds. _Shall I deliver the attack run?_

_Yes, _Darkness agrees his word. _Slow them down. Slay their flesh out of them if you can. Crow! Soar yourself to the gate! Make sure you eat those cowards who has failed to challenge you!_ I shake my head once the Black Clouded monster flies upward to the fuming air, heading towards the open gate. Uh oh! I have to get the trophy! I run straight, the trophy is glossing soon as I am with the Alpha Beast and the runners.

"The enemies are delivering the attack run on us," the Alpha warns his runners. "Watch yourselves!" Then, while I continue run with the Beast runners, I look around closely while the demon crowds over the stadium excites louder. One Gargoyle monster I see from the upper right hand, soars downward with multiple Satan creatures with him shooting few Beasts using their black armor piercing arrows. One Beast howls with a pain next to me, drops down and one item flies above me. A fire grenade must have fuse right now, I snatch it quickly, and throw the fire grenade to the fuming air where the attack runners have spawn from above. The fire grenade explodes with a huge pack of ash explosion. Many flying Satan monsters have obliterated from the ash, dropping down with a floating fire, and clash to the ground like a crack of the soaring wind.

Next, I jump away from the dead Beast runners in front of me. Once then the Alpha Beast shouts that they cannot move faster because of the attack run, I hear approach running paws behind me. _Carface,_ I recognize his running prints. I quickly turn to the right, and Carface speaks loudly.

"Come on," Carface's brute voice talks to me. I move closer, and jump to his back, hanging on his iron chains behind his neck. Now there is a chance to arrive the trophy in seconds instead of running without a ride. Between Carface and I, we are alike battle runners that multiple explosion ashes near the sides all around. While we keep approaching, many light fire ashes comes, and then one blast has near in front nearly kills us. We evade many blast and black arrows from the attack run. Now once we barely arrive, the trophy begins to lighten, and glosses in blue from the outside. I get off, and must figure out how to grab the trophy. Since I try to pull the trophy on the handles, it would not allow me to. Refusing to handle that what matters. Just then, an Alpha Beast roars.

"Human," the leader shouts. "Twist the square below the trophy, it's the only way to unlock it! The enemies are advancing! Hurry!"

"Cover me, Carface," I said sarcastically. Carface growls, using his battle stance for allowing me to give me more time to snatch the trophy as possible. Just then, I recognize my guardian's voice. Oh my God. I have miss his voice since Yellowstone.

_My lord,_ Drake warns. His lord, he says?! No way! _Human spotted! He's snatching the trophy!_

_ He is with a pitiful Carface, _Belladonna angers. _I will kill this vermin by myself._

_ No, _Darkness refuse her. Whatever Belladonna is using any abilities, he must have stop her for a reason. _Let the Lonesome Crow kill him. Crow! Attack formation to the human scum! Kill David, now! _I counter clock wise to this iron rock that contains something, something that I see multiple living insects in there like a statue, or like a rock that is made. I use more strength to counter because the twist is harder to unlock. Carface bites multiple Snatchers, and Knights on our way. They must have know we got here first, and think we will kill them all in the end. Just then, one Crow caws from out of nowhere, snatching my hair like hit and run once again. The Lonesome Crow is coming, but the lonely Crow must have left the Black Clouded monster. Damn it! I should have snatch him quickly, but he is too fast to grab one. Once I hear a clicking sound, the trophy unlocks after the iron rock sinks, and releases. I look back, and the Abominator slays many Beasts using red lightning, red eyed Crows inside the dark shadow, and flash bombs as incursion. Something burns from one of my pointer finger next to the iron rock, however, I feel a sting. A sting that I may feel being poisoned, yelling in pain. While I raise my hand, a black scorpion has stung my finger with its sharp tail. Using a tender muscle to cause me pain, and stuck with this scorpion's tail. I pull the sting hard with a slip, and breaks the tender with my blood. If this venom reaches my heart, then I'll suffer, or I may be dead at anytime. I better get to the gate, fast! I stomp the scorpion with my foot, and now carrying the silver platinum trophy. My wrist lingers the pain within me, the venom is now floating through my blood vessels, and my veins turns black all the sudden.

_He is poisoned, my lord, _Belladonna excites. _Soon now he is dying and weakens._

"Help me," I grunt while Carface turns and seeing me struggling. "Take me to the gate!" My struggle grows, while I begin to rise and ride on Carface's back, the pain continues to flow over my left arm, and soon I cannot resist myself. Carface evades the dark clouds once we arrive there close enough when the Beast monsters are dying out there fighting the Abominator. The Crow storms in, surrounding us with red lightning, and flying red eyed Crows. Carface moves away from the center as I encounter one Knight sinks down below and tries to retrieve the trophy on my right side. The Crows are in anger, cawing louder, and burning scratches on my back that the black birds are killing me. The red lightning summons a combustion in front of us, and Carface loses his movement, and we crash ourselves in a middle of the arena. Just then, my eyes are in light green, the veins spreads in black and begins to linger the damage with a cause of headache. My Kindle does not detect any venomous poison inside of my body, and I cannot use my power anymore because of the black scorpion stung me with its tail.

I keep hanging on the trophy, the Beast monsters everywhere over me dies from the Abominator who slayed all of them, with a rage. The linger pain lands through my left shoulder, and my full left arm I move, is now tormenting with a terrible tender muscle pain. I sit up quickly after the fall, Carface tries to come back towards me, and the skull cloud startles Carface away from here, and now he runs away after the Crow soars to me closer. As the pain continues and the shreds of dark cloud swarms in, the monster snatches me, and all the Crows including the red lightning begins to ride with a most painful moment over my back body I begin to hang tightly with my both shoulders, and I currently hold on the trophy without letting it go. The dark shadows are soaring me to the fuming air and every crowds over the stadium excites to both of us flying in the air. The birds eats my jacket on my back, and lightening lands on my both legs as I can feel the flame. The Crow swarms to the right stadium, and many crowds of demons begin to use any of their weapon to slay my front body using their claws, and trying to scratch me with even more severe anguish. All over stadium, all over with many demons including the top part. My chest has been scratched as some multiple demons did a luck move to damage my chest and torn my KISS shirt and my jacket. Once every demons shouts with excitement, I now soar up above the stadium with Lonesome Crow like a swarming tornado, and flying all the way up in the air, and the Crows and red lightning continues murdering me. The Earth's crust is nearly there above once the Crow pushes me upward, I fly. Floating in the air with a terrible agony. Once I grab my Holy Lance quickly, I touch the Crust above, and stab it. The sound of a crack now sends a message to know I am now in danger, and I hope the angels arrive here any moment while I am in struggling, and suffering from the venom. I held both Holy Lance, and the Trophy once I begin to sky diving, back down towards the Death Stadium, and the Hellhound stares my soul like I am his next new prisoner if I die. Lonesome Crow snatches me once again with more agony and more burns once me and the Abominator soars faster, and then…. I crash landed. Multiple rolls, and damage body everywhere. And now the pain, languishes my chest and throughout my head once I impact, and now my blur summons after I stop. The Holy Lance and the Trophy drops somewhere, where I must snatch both quickly before the Cat Demons including me will perish. My lungs are punctured slowly, the venom inside is lingering my heart like almost a heart attack. I roll, crawling slowly like a lack as the venom slows my moment. The gate is near, and the Trophy is near also, not very sure where the Spear drops at. My legs continues tormenting if I keep moving my legs. Red shouts my name that he must have see me dying in the ground, crawling near the Trophy but then the Abominator wipes the Cat Demon. I almost there. the Trophy is still glossing, I struggle my left arm with a pain, reaching the Trophy I must snatch before my life is over. Black Scorpion summons out of nowhere below my clawing hand, and prepares to sting me again. I quickly search the Lance anywhere, and found one near my right hand.

"Oh… no you don't," My voice weakens. I swiftly grab the Spear, and stab Scorpion with a light, but then the sting lands on my right hand.

_Execute the Cat Demons, Crow,_ Darkness speaks. _They are no longer be part of my presence. This human will die within a minute or two. If David dies, all humans will feel the linger burn of my wrath._

"NO," Red shouts, he struggles with his green orbs defending himself. "DAVID, YOU HAVE TO END THIS GAME, NOW-" Red chokes from the Crow, then Razor suffocating inside the venom cloud, and both Samson and Sarah begins to trap inside the swarming Crows. I must use the pain to handle rising myself to reach a small pillar in front of the gate. The dogs are barking, and whines. Many people shouts towards me. My leg struggles, and I caught the pillar, pulling myself up with a weak struggle. I place the silver trophy on the top of the pillar and now the pillar summons an iron plate. The iron snatches the bottom of the trophy cup… my arm… I cannot rise up again. One last rise, and push the left handle to clockwise, then… I fall. No click sound, no nothing. Sonny yells, and even the angels calls my name worriedly.

But still, the Holy Lance is hidden in my right sleeve while I begin to suffocate from my punctured lungs. The venoms are almost defeating my soul. Fast breathing, heart slows pounding, damage eyes lingering, dying Cat Demons and Sarah screams. Now… I have… wait. Something crawls under my chest, two claws. The bird's claws. My vision is… fading. Just then… a one large Lonesome Crow with white eyes spawn in. Cawing louder. The Spear… the Cross… is healing me. My both arms are returning normal, and my throat comes back breathing. I pretend to be dead, the Crow caws again. And there, surprising Crow. Ambush him with my both hands! Wrestling the grip, Rolling myself again, holding the black bird, delivering the Spear of Destiny to my right hand when my sleeve drops the Lance, and then… the Black Clouded monster screams in horror…. after I just did… stab the Abominator!

The Dark Shadows cries with a sudden pain, screaming very loud. I look around, and the Black Clouded monster has damage and leaves a single linger where a light begins to glow on the heart! Red returns breathing, Razor escapes the venom cloud, and Samson and Sarah has prayed themselves with no damage cause from red eyed Crows.

_NO, _Darkness cries. _NO! NO! NO! _Everyone in this Death Stadium went shock like a stone, the Black Clouded monster soars out of control, the wind from the dark shadows coming down from the Abominator, swirls like a hurricane, the skin of the darkness ignites into white hot water like lava. Soaring to the crowds while the monster cries with a screech, soaking many creatures in the Stadium with terror, but the orange shield has created all over to protect many demons from the cause of Spear of Destiny. The Abominator continues screeching with a dark shadows lighten from the light in the chest. The chest delivers a brightest light, and many demons has not yet discovered the light comes from. Only one who knows, Darkness seeks the Crow been stabbed with the Spear of Destiny. I rise slowly, picking up the dead Crow with Holy Lance that was stabbed. My blur begins to fade in black, and all the sudden the shadows are drowning with white lava from the light, and the light is above the creature.

The skull with a worry face, a dying face, and his eyes begins to fade. Now, the creature has spoken. Saying…. mercy. Beg him a mercy.

"No," I shook, grabbing the Lonesome Crow, then Holy Lance, twisting the Spear and stab the Crow again and the light brightens a lot more. Screeching gets louder, and louder with a howl of cry. White lava sinks the dark shadows on the Abominator, the skull fades away. Dark shadows sars up to the light, swirling like a strong, anger wind. White lava splashes everywhere, and rises towards the light, and the dark shadows fades inside. The ball of light begins to ignite like a star turns into a supernova, a supernova where Abominator suffers for one last time with a light scream. "This is where you fade," I said to the dying shadow inside the supernova star. My vision turns dark, and once the light shrinks into a dwarf star, I pull the Spear, and then the star explodes. Releasing all light wind like a tornado, like a hurricane, like a strong wind knocks every single monsters in the Death Stadium, the Cat Demons trip to the ground, and then the white shield protects me from the raging light wind who I obliterated the Lonesome Crow, the Abominator. After the blast of the light, my visions turns a pitch black.

My Cross… is healing my closed eyes, with a whisper angels in my ears, the Crow is dead. The Crow is dead. Multiple mutters throughout my ear, and all the sudden, everything else went quiet, and my vision… heals after I open.

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_And there you have it, both acts in one title "Death Stadium" is now the longest chapter if I place both of acts in there. And finally... David has murdered one of the Necromancers for the first time. Even now he stab the Lonesome Crow with the Spear of Destiny, David has saved the Cat Demons, he saved his best friend Sonny, save all the dogs, Manfred, and two angels Lance and Tiffany, including few people who has made their lives safe. Now it is time for me to relax. Next chapter is next week. Have fun readers!_

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_

_P.S.: I named this Necromancer creature "Lonesome Crow" after one of the songs in a debut album from German rock band called "Scorpions". So that way I play this jam, the scenes through my mind goes outrageous and unforgiving. You can check the song up on Youtube. Enjoy!_


	20. Jailbreak

Chapter Twenty

JAILBREAK

Luck.

The Crow is dead… and the Clouded Monster died within a minute. The blood rushes through my finger that has being venomous by a darkened scorpion. Even when my Cross begins to heal in my heart, and pushes the venom out of my pinched spot. Out here is cruel, and all quiet as they have loss their Abominator, their favorite of the greatest Necromancer ever… not anymore. But this Lonesome Crow could have murdered us all, and fleshed into pieces with no help from angels. The time delays, and… there is no help. The Satan is right, there will be no help from a God who can step us into the light to shine freedom.

Dead bodies everywhere, Beasts bodies shredded, dogs yelped, and some sacrificed, and many people suffered with unconscious, and at sudden death at some point I see them all laying on the iron rocks. The crowd of prisoners cheers loudly behind me. I do not turn towards them all, I could have saved many as the people being threatened by brutal games that Darkness played against us all, used his evil brother Lonesome Crow I have murdered him with the Spear of Destiny that an angel spoke during the fight. I feel multiple steps behind me with a sudden joyous voices when I drop the dead Crow to the ground, and I become famous. Famous that I have devastated the Necromancer, the only one who murdered Lonesome Crow, the Abominator. A moment later with a smile of joy from the prisoners including the Cat Demons smiles of a nod, the dogs bark of happiness, even my best friend I give him a bro punch, and my senior pal does sometimes. I place the Holy Lance into my pocket because even though this Spear was dedicated to one of the Roman soldier who pierced Jesus Christ, I have read the Bible on the chapter Revelations when I fully understand that whoever holds the Spear of Destiny, can control this world, and actually devastate any darkness path in my way. Soon as I put away, we all hear the screaming voices. The anger voices from the crowds all over Death Stadium. The Demons snarls with a loss of tempers, and then on a closer seats from everywhere, all the Demons, Satans and Gargoyles jumps down, and approaches us with a full of wrath. We all are finished fighting, and now they want more flesh on our skins because am I the only one who destroyed their famous one, their savior?! That creature killed many people, and many canines of prisoners drowned in the ash cloud, and torned everyone into flesh! And that is why that damn monster is no freaking savior, he was a murderous for crying out loud!

While every monsters jumps away from their seats and runs after us with full of riots, and angers with a wrath, Darkness jumps away from the Temple ahead, and screeches loudly. As then Darky approaches faster with his clouds of dark dragon wings, I deliver up my hand to my neck, and bring out my Cross in order to stop every creatures coming towards us except the dark cloud. Darkness slams the ground and everyone in my back flies away with a bang including the monsters all over him except me being pulled away by death from above. The Cross opens the new white light, surrounding my personal space through public space about ten feet away from me, using a shield to deflect all monsters in front of us. Now my Cross brightens, showing them all I wear the forbidden one, and now the forbidden can give us more time to protect. And now all the monsters including Belladonna and Darkness reveal that my Cross is the only one who banished the Witch Servant.

"You have murdered my only brother I had known for many millenium years," Darkness speaks evilly, angers softer. His floating black clouds touches the white shield outside where I am standing inside of the light. The light continues deflecting the dark evil spirit that is trying to enter my space. "Conceivably," Darky continues talking, "I shall send my hundred thousands of MY people to slay many of your townsfolk after I'll bring my Hellhound to erupt your land of San Francisco tomorrow at anytime! And I will incinerate everywhere into ashes for my brother!" His angry stanza finishes, and steps forward to the light. Oh God! He steps in the light, and rages his clouds by pushing a force of a white shield! While he enters the shield, the light enters his wrath, and his solar eyes brightens. His clouds are currently floating, and still normally! What the hell? He is immortal from the light! "Your light of yours means nothing for me being commanded away by your angel," his voice grows darkens, and now snatches my throat, beginning to suffocate by his floating cloud of claw. "You will see your people on fire, and I will vanquish your soul, just like your whore mother!" Just then, Darky grips and crushing my throat, and I look up towards the crust rock above. The bulb of Heaven light shows, and can hear a raging thunder sound. Next, I feel my lungs crushing from Darkness's overpower, _Char-, _I choke harder while I beg myself to speak, growing weakness. And then… The light drips from the crust, and clashes to the ground, smashing every monsters in front of me including Darkness flies away. _Boom!_

My visions nearly fading from the choke after I fell, laying the ground, returning my breath normally with multiple severe coughs. Coughing, and coughing worst. Once my breath goes normal, I sit up, and notice a light in front of me is standing up in guard, with two wings, light green cloth, and halo above someone's head. I stare up to the crust, the light orbits with a crepuscular, from Heaven's sunlight. I return looking back towards the light person in front, rising my knee from the ground first, and then can see a lightly fur over someone's body. Four paws, and same color of… a German Shepherd Collie. I open my eyes widely, and this angel turns! CHARLIE! He has return!

"Charlie," I yell blissfully, standing up instantaneously. Next, I hear multiple moaning in front of us. Charlie and I can see Darkness, about to rise up from the ground, and more creatures are. And then they begin to scream as some of them can see the angel. Charlie turns to me rapidly.

"RUN," Charlie advise me loudly. Then, I hear a perceiving sound, the singing angels coming above the orbit of light above the crust of Earth. More lights like eye drops flying everywhere, quickly maneuvers and Charlie turns to Darkness, and creates a magic trick, carrying a bow and arrow, fires Darkness's chest and Darky soars away rapidly with a critical hit. Multiple angels land the Arena, wears a nice plain white gown, white wings and gold wings, and even using their light and golden bows and white arrows as their weapons including their swords and gold shield to slay many demons in their way. Singing angels, canines, and all over them coming down from the drop, slaughtering many monsters, landing with a speed of light and joins forces. I turn back, and many prisoners of civilians and dogs are on the run ahead of me, scattering themselves with the excitement, and Tiffany and Lance shouts blissfully because of the arrival of the angels.

Red, Razor, Samson and Sarah are hiding themselves from the angels inside the gate, Charlie almost sighted Red after the arrival. Sonny runs and Ronny does also, the dog beasts moves in and Carface and Killer gets here in time aside me, going startled.

"That's our chance," I shout, "It's time to bail out of this hell hole, and warn our families as we can!"

"What about the Cat Demons," Sonny ask me worriedly, shifting his face that multiple angels land like a rain drop. I stare towards the opened gate, and the Cat Demons sticks inside the shadow because they can feel like not want to be seeing by Charlie and the angels. I look to the arena, and Charlie fights off the Crawlers on his approach. What am I going to do? The angels are there in the arena, and the Cat Demons are not yet discovered from their presence. I cannot hold my dark secret to them for longer right now. Two angels Lance and Tiffany will have much explanation if they sweep away with a light with other angels to Heaven, and all of us will escape at anytime.

"Wait right here," I command my best friend, "Don't let them get out!" Just then, I run across the arena where Charlie continues fighting alongside with Irish Setter angel, and Itchy's wife, Bess. I knew her since the Christmas Day after Belladonna's failure mission. While I arrive, the Irish Setter Sasha sights me with her dawn sunlight shirt she wears.

"DAVID," She misses me, I call her name blissfully and we both hug ourselves with a peace. "It's good to see you again! And you're so tall enough!"

"I miss you, Sasha," I excite with a smile, we both let go ourselves. "What happened back there? Tiffany told me that all of you were delayed by Jason!"

"He flew away," Bess said loudly, carrying bow and arrows, shooting demons. "He knew that the Abominator is dead! Did someone killed him?!" Just then, one Snatcher behind me approaches and I do back kick towards his stomach. And he swings while I duck, multiple straight punches, and counter his sword with the attack. Swinging arms, and strike to the lungs, and he grip my throat, and push both of his arm down, and push his chest, and I do forward kick. Just then, while Snatcher nearly lose balance and runs toward me again, one light arrow hits the neck, and obliterates with a sunlight. Charlie use his arrow and a bow that he murdered the Snatcher in front of me.

"David," Charlie shouts, "I gotta get you out of these place! Where is Sonny?"

"He's with Carface and Killer," I point to my best friend with these two dog beasts. "Guys, there is another civilians at the prison, and there are so many children out there being innocent! Can you reach them all and save the rest?"

"Bess and I will take it from there," Sasha speaks sarcastically.

"Charlie," I turn to him while he slayed one Crawler with the golden arrow and then he turns. "I got another one somewhere in Hell! I just found out that my friend's sister could be anywhere in prison! Her name is Maxine! Can you find her?!"

"Yes," He shouts. "I'll get her out of there as I can! But what about you?!" I turn away, and can see Sonny covering himself with Carface and Killer. All three are shaking, and swirling their faces.

"I have friends of my family I must find," I tell Charlie, "They are on the run somewhere! I gotta find them! I have a ride! Go find Maxine, and get her out of there! I'll go find another escape route, I'll meet you up there with Sonny!" I run back. The words "friends of my family I must find" represents the Cat Demons. Charlie doesn't know that, but not exactly he can see my truthful words.

"Alright," Charlie exclaimed with a righteous agree. One Snatcher crawls on the ground, struggling. He quickly throw his knife towards my neck and evade his pierce blade, quickly caught one and stab the monster's chest while Sonny battles off one of Belladonna's minions trying to crawl under his leg. At first, the Cat Demons can detect the sights of angels viewing inside as their next target. But then, couple of Crawlers snatched the angels quickly with a sudden bite. I quickly evade many attacks, and forcing the minions using a new lightening power I have not summoned before. Therefore, the Kindle upgrades inside of my chest that warms, and my fingers perceives a cold, and electric. A red lightning is similar to Lonesome Crow's ability, while I deliver the lightning attack to the minions going forward to Carface and Killer on their approach, I obliterate them all with a full burn, and disappears like a small flashang to ash. I must remind myself not to use the Kindle too much, even though this fire orb within me will turn more worse than anyone.

While I arrive to Sonny and the dog beasts in time, my favorite guardian angels flew above the Death Stadium, and continues searching many people and children to be rescued, regardless of me searching "friends of my family" to find. That will deliver some more time for me to explain everything I must tell to Charlie and the angels after the situation is over, without lies. Once multiple angels leaves and soaring above the Stadium with Charlie and my favorite guardians, I shout to the Cat Demons to come out of the gate. But, only plenty of angels will stay behind to pick their love ones to escape, and some are forcing the demons away from the civilians and dogs in simultaneously.

"Ronny," I see him running away from the gate with Alfresco. "It's been too long, pal!"

"Nice to see you again, freshman," Ronny greets quickly with a Canadian voice. That is been awhile since he left to Vietnam through the "brutal games" he has not spoke to me. Just then, he jumps back on Alfresco. "This place reminds me of Vietnam! And I am not leaving in this place without my sister!"

"My guardian is finding her right now," I tell him sarcastically at the time I am boarding Carface's back. "Charlie will make sure he will deliver her away to above ground right now!"

"Where can we find the escape route," Sonny asks loudly. Next, the Cat Demons arrive here for a short time.

"My mirror," Red speaks when he jumps behind me with Carface like a passenger. "My escape route is few clicks from here! The mirror will guide us back to my Curio Shop!"

"So where should we heading at," I ask Red behind me while Razor boards to Sonny on Killer's back.

"South," Red answers loudly, remembering the location that the Cat Demon suppose., pointing in front of the Temple. "I'll guide you there to find my mirror! That will be our last trip to escape!" Just then, Samson rides on Otto's back, and Sarah goes onto Victor the Rottweiler beast's back. Sally the Retriever on the corner of the arena may stay in a battle for a purpose of her being created by one of Snatchers made her ugly, and humiliated. She continues savaging many Snatchers, but then, one Snatcher caught her in a wide open, and dies with a heart stab. Just then, Lance and Tiffany has grown their white gloss wings after the angels' arrival, and they both prepare themselves to fly. Manfred barks over there at the gate, running towards me.

"Wait for me," Manfred shouts. "I can't die here!"

"Come on," I command him, gripping his paw and place him in front of Carface's neck for a ride. "Carface, can you handle three?" He nods with his greedy. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here!" At a sudden, Carface runs when all three of us ride along with him, Killer and the rest of dog beasts follows us going forward towards the Temple. Once many demons crawls from the arena slaying angels on their way, Carface turns, and he approaches toward the side of the stadium where many monsters fell and begin downward to the stadium. I hang onto this chain from Carface after he jumps to the side, and ascends. Red on behind me helds the chain next to my right grip, and Manfred he does in order to stay above and not to fall. Once we reach above the stadium on the side while we ascend, the front of the stadium collides beside the Temple.

"There," Red points to the front, "that's our way out!" The debris from the end of the Stadium collides to the ground with full of demon runners at the end. The Temple is shaking while we approach to ascend ahead, the pillars shreds and loses balance. Before we soar, Darkness yells in the arena, and even the Temple falls from the colliding debris. I wonder if Carface and the canine beast have something in common to use for ascending in the air. Once Carface jumps as Red, Manfred and I are hanging onto his chains to his back neck, a dragon like wings spawns from Carface's back behind him like flapping, and… we all fly in the air. I thought myself that we would have fall without his dragon-like wings, but then perhaps all canine beast have their wings if they will fly above the fuming air. The Hellhound towards the left walks onto the hottest lava, savaging many angels that are picking up love ones in here for very long time. Next, all whirl lights, multiple crepuscular lights delivers thousands of angels sends attack run to distract the demons, and the rest are packing many innocent people down there everywhere. The lava glows more, and we see in forward are multiple rock pillars that is like a web. These rocks are for like holding above the Earth's crust, and larger ones are most similar to Darkness's Homeland of Terror back there.

The singing angels evades the Stadium behind us, the white light from the whirl uses a blue lightening, thundering the Death Stadium, and then, collides with a maximum power from the light. The debris on all over the Stadium swirls, trapping many monsters and including the Necromancers as well. Tiffany and Lance drifts their wings after their escape, accompanies alongside with us with a guide for a support.

"Duck," Red shouts. Once we look forward, multiple Satan monsters gather themselves with advance approaching. Carface confirms descending. Lance and Tiffany swirls their wings, slashing many Satan creatures above to extinguish the fire from them. "Circle the rock pillar!" Red yells to Carface. The Satan monsters are currently approach towards our six, once Carface turns right along the largest rock pillar that connects to lava flow and Earth's crust. The gargoyles accompanies with Satans in which includes another advance attack, They are soaring their wings to the left side of Carface using their black arrows with a dark green liquid towards the tip of the arrow each. Many arrows we evaded, I pull out my Revolver and shooting one Gargoyle and two Satans who were getting closer. All three fell; another four monsters approaches and Red forms his green inferno bow and fire arrow. After the Cat Demon summons his weapon and fires to the first monster, the arrow lines other three like another arrows piercing through their arms and necks. All four fell to the lava like a splash, and Carface returns formation where we must head "South" to the Mirror's escape route.

Sonny and the others are currently behind our six after Carface returned soaring. Many demons I can see everywhere, chasing all singing angels through the fuming air, and down below us, more angel warriors slaying demon guards at the cages where another innocent civilians are there. Now, Hell growls like a thunder, and cracking eruption. The lava swirls and turns to a large form of fire tornado. We evade the blazing and spreading lava fire, and there is a bone ship with a wing hooded monster, dark purple cloak, red eyes, and bone alike creature, just like Charlie was used to tell me about his nightmare back then. The wing hooded monster roars, and the bone wreckage ship flies away when the fire spreads pulls. Lance and Tiffany returns after they both exposed the demons behind us. Just then, the wing hooded monster returns from the bone wreckage and chasing like a roar.

"Damn," I shout, once Carface is ascending his wings, and he goes evading to shake off the wing hooded monster behind us. "Spread out! Keep off these bastards behind us!" WE all split, and scatter ourselves because of the Wing Hooded Monster forces us. Lance and Tiffany continues slaying other throng demons. Groups of flying Gargoyles chases my best friend and the rest as soon as Carface, Manfred, Red and I must escape the Wing Hooded monster chasing us.

"Head west," Red yells, pointing his large sharp nail to the right side, "turn right!" Carface turns as the Wing Hooded Monster summons a dark fire from his mouth. Manfred wines once the tearful rocks are ahead of us is like a town, all yellow fire lights inside the windows, and Goblins down there lives near. We go tear buildings to other tear buildings to break off the tail. Goblins down there screeches and use their spears trying to throw us in the air, and Carface turns left with a near lose balance. I quickly snatch Manfred from the fall, and I struggle with my hand gripping Carface's chain, but Red usually supports us using his green flaming belt to pull us back. Just then, the Wing Hooded monster returns once it soars again in the mid airnext to the largest tear building. Next, there is another danger in front coming in our way, once I zoom my vision closely, the Goblins are on the anti air turrets just like one of these military stuff.

"Carface," I yell to him. He sees the turrets in front of him, he swift the turn and nearly getting shot from the fires of turrets, even the Goblins on the buildings in each side are jumping to land as they can crash us. Carface rise in the air, and the Wing monster flies closer. Red uses a green orb once the creature growls and goes near beside Carface to the left, and uses a large fire paper towards the Wing Hooded monster's mouth and nose, smothering to suffocate. Just for a short time, the turrets are firing closer as I am aware of getting us shot, and Carface rolls down upward, and loses the smothering when Red hangs on the chains, then my back once we are upside down, and I begin to hold on Manfred's belly from the fall. While Carface returns a normal roll instead upside down and we get closer to the turrets that is like a fifty caliber, I summon a dark red lightning, demolishing multiple turrets trying to fire at us. My hand can feel the burn, the fingers go cold as ice, and returns heating from the flaming lightning.

Once we soar up again and controlling my Kindle down from my wrist, the Wing Hooded monster has lost sighted and breaks formation down below the lava flow. Again, something does not feel right, my mind grows itching and something dark has coming that I have not feel that before. A large and fiery growl as we hear from all sides, the massive, powerful and fierce dragon has come thronging to our six.

"Oh hell no," I shook my head, gripping the chains with Manfred. "not another bloody dragon!"

"Just keep going," Red exclaims, "I'll keep the dragon away from our tail! David, if you see any orbs from my brothers, just get to them! They will find my escape route!" Either Razor's light orb, or Samson's, I'll remind Carface to turn on any direction. The dragon again soars closer to Carface, and Red ignites his orb using a green wall for just to block the enormous off, and we swift next to the rock pillar from the left. Next, another Gargoyles fly above the fuming air, and dives downward. "The arrow is poisonous from the green fluid," Red warns during his defending wall is currently forcing the dragon behind us, "Don't let it pierce you!" One Gargoyle with his black bow and venomous arrow throngs closely above, the arrow fires like a choking wind and I move away from the poisonous arrows. I use a blue shield above us to defend any attacks, but one Gargoyle hits my shield and pierces its skin and dies in the air down below. My blue shield overpenetrates anything from the outside, and returns the cracks normal like a glass, once Carface quickly turn to the right after we escape the rock pillar behind us.

There is a hidden hole somewhere in another rock pillar that connects to the Earth's crust and lava flow dead ahead; Once I zoom my vision again, I found one and the lava flow is rising down below. It is large about four times the size of Carface's body, and this hole will fit all four of us eventually!

"Carface," I shout his name, "head straight toward the hole! Boost your wings!" Carface growls with a greedy. Just then, he moves like a speed of sound, and I hang on the chains very tightly as I must from the agility of Carface's bat wings. "Brace yourselves! We're going in!" The hole is approaching, the dragon speeds its wings, and nearly bites Carface's butt. Once after that, we enter the dark hole and the dragon crashes from the outside behind. It is all dark here, and now, the glowing orange light comes from all sides. The dragon spits out the fire as it exhales, the hole goes wider, and spreads the fumes from the fire breathing dragon, the flames and the fumes are crawling towards our backs that the heat is near. The holes are like a wormhole, multiple turns, and above the rocks. Carface has no choice but to roll using many turns he must, and I must grab Manfred's belly, and the Cat Demon must hold my both shoulders in case we go upside down in each turns.

Carface rolls and swirls once the wormhole has multiple sides routes, and can see inside or large space that all the swarming monsters are crawling from the towns inside the rock pillar we are in. We ignore the rest of crawling monsters inside once we head straight to another wormhole route to find exit. The fire behind us continues wrath, and crawl all over the sides. Multiple rolls, and turns, and there is a starlight dead ahead. Carface boosts his wings faster, and the fire is burning everywhere inside the wormhole, and it is coming fast. Once the light is there and then all the sudden, we arrive with a bangfire with a cause of the boom behind us from the fire breathing dragon. Just then, the dragon down below us has spotted, and snarls loudly.

Next, the orange orb comes from the next rock pillar at two o'clock right. Samson can see us flying the air with a dragon who is currently chasing us right now.

"There," Red points, "My brother's orb! Fly us there!" Just then, multiple throng demons are gather together on our right and delivers the next attack using their poisonous arrows, I warn Carface, and he descends his wings down below the iron rocks through the cage prisons. Once we land, many angels and demons fights over the area, and Carface runs using his paws and Red deflects multiple arrows. The dragon, continues back firing his inferno blaze towards the ground next to the side, and places many cages over us with a miss. Somehow, I doubt many civilians did not get out of the cages, but the angels uses a white shield to protect themselves including their love ones from any source of attacks from the fire. The shield lights as I see the angels defending, has obscured the flames as an extinguish. Carface turns away when there is guards blocking the intercept road ahead using firewall with white nets to capture. The next road from the left, has a fire blockade and Carface has no choice but to run down and destroy whatever stands in his way. Once I gave him a chance using him a powerful melee paws to push using my blue orb, he smash the wall with a debris after he jumps. Many screaming voices from the demons, pointing their weapons towards us, and I see light arrows like a light whisper winds neutralizes shooters above the cages, and multiple blockades in every intersection roads, all arrows in each kill, delivers another attack run, and goes another kill.

Carface goes right at that time, and the last blockade with a net arrives with group of Snatchers and guards snarling us. Just then, five light bulbs of light approaches from the right above the fuming sky, delivers a flash and raindrops towards the block, and obliterates every enemies and destroys the blockade and the net. The five bulbs of light are actually I believe is the angels from the crepuscular light from the whirl. Carface ascends again using his bat wings, and the dragon is in current firing our six while Red continues using his green bricks of wall. while the orange orb is in current far distance and flashes, turns to the left slightly, and perhaps Samson knows where Red's Mirror escape route, and once I zoom again closely, multiple Gargoyles and Satan monsters are on a chase towards them. Next, the fire obliterates Red's wall, and burns away.

"That is it," I go short temper, "I have enough of that dragon chasing us!" I pull the chains, and I pull Carface to ascend. "Hang on!" We roll with a slow wind to fly along the dragon's side to the right, and once I use a blue orb, I release a large rope, landing the dragon's neck to smother the throat with a tight choke. "Take over the ride, Red! He's mine! I'll catch up with you both!" I jump out and swing as I am holding my blue rope tightly from the fall.

"David," Red shouts.

I ignore his purring voice for now once I will be done with this dragon trying to kill us. I climb with a sort of struggle, and once the dragon turns widely, I swing higher. The dragon probably is shaking me to fall, perhaps I have to ascend my rope more to climb. Next, the rock pillar is ahead and about to crash in any second, depending on the distance between me and the dragon. The rope on my wrist begins to pull, therefore, helps me to ascend faster to reach the creature's neck tied up. Once the dragon and I are reaching the rock pillar, I rise my half of my body after the creature rolls and tries to grind its skin to the rock, but fails and begins to descend. Once I reach to the dragon's neck and my feet is in hold of position instead of losing balance after the turns and rolls, my glowing eyes begin to glare, starting to seize and control over the creature's mind, and closing my eyes as for the next vision…. I can see the vision of the dragon's eyes. Normal vision color, an eagle; widespread vision after the dragon returns through midair. Now that I can read its mind, and shall speak to the creature.

_Now that I am refused getting off your pitiful mind, _ I said to him serious. _Your mind has been taken control by me and shall not be obscured, or exaggerate. Whether you hate it or not, you will listen to my voice through your mind, and do exactly what I say to you. You will guide me to the orange light in a far distance to get me out of this madness. You refuse to say so, you will die. You kill one of my friends or angels, you will burn. You cross me, I will break you. Get the picture?_

The dragon now nods softly with a huff, and now soars above in the air, and searches the orange orb next to the another rock pillar about few clicks. Once before I do that, I command the dragon to extract those anti air guns down below the prisons. The angels snatch the people quickly after they saw the enormous dragon I am riding with. The fire bullets begin to fly in the fuming air, and the dragon inhales the fire throughout his lungs. _Fire,_ I shout the dragon. The flying and enormous creature releases the inferno ashes and combust multiple enemies, and the anti air guns. Now that every demons screams, the Gargoyles in front of the crossfire between the angels' white arrows and demons' black arrows over the air, they flew away with full retreat._ They are not going anywhere, shoot them down! _The dragon uses a flame fireball, and the ball locks on one Gargoyle and targets. One fire approaches the target, and then… obliterates. The dragon continues the chase as I am manipulating the creature, The Gargoyles have escaped and shall never again chasing me nor my friends once again.

Just one thing, the armies of swarming demons are just up ahead chasing the orange orb where my friends are. In every wings that the dragon swings, the monster moves faster to arrive there in time. The spreads of lava blow splats in the air below, multiple ashes soar everywhere in the fuming air as I can see. There are no more screaming innocent people down there, the angels have already left and some are holding off the demons trying to enter the whirl light above the Earth's crust everywhere. Just then, everything went quiet at all sudden, the light I hear, comes from behind. The five bulbs of light I have seeing them back there from the prison, soars softly to the left by the dragon's side. The light dimmers slightly, and can see the angel's faces. All five canine faces, three German Shepherds, one Irish Setter, and one Cocker Spaniel.

With all five canines, they are all plain white, and no actually a color, just only a simple, a light gray and white furs, and their cloth. One to Charlie's left in his view, the sheriff's canine Tara holds the short dog, the make up one I saw from Death Stadium, and beside them both to the left, Charlie's son carries a bow and arrow, and even Sasha and Bess. Charlie in the middle seems to know something, he may know… my dark secret when I turn to the orange, but he ask me once.

"David," he confuse, asking, "You are riding on a dragon. How is that possible?"

"Long story," I tell Charlie loudly, "Did you find Maxine, Charlie?"

"She is safe," Charlie answer, "She is at the Twin Peaks with her brother I dropped off.. David, where is your friends?"

"I am heading with them right now," I utter, pointing the orange orb. Once that the angels turns, "Sonny and I have found friends of my family. I know which way to find the escape route."

"Alright," Sasha rushes, "The light is dimmering! Annabelle is closing the Whirl. Bess and I are going out, Charlie!" Both Bess and Sasha ascends back, and returns to the Whirl while the other three next to me is currently flying.

"What about Karen," I demand, _uh oh._ My love must be still looking over some people and children in San Francisco I'm afraid. The angels should know, but… they do not know Karen is part of the Cat Demons. "Where is she?"

"She is still at the Curio Shop," Charlie answers. "Karen drops every children off to their parents' houses in all over the town. The rest of these people above are in charming, and happily right now." Just then, when I look over the vast of fuming air where the orange orb is in position and multiple throng creatures are, Charlie puzzles about Karen inside the Curio Shop. "David," he ask me worriedly, "Why is your future lovely wife are over there inside the Curio Shop? That place was used where Red used to lived there. It's too dangerous."

"Not anymore, Charlie," I utter normally. "That place is no longer give me creeps when I was investigated there with Sonny."

"For what purpose," Charlie demands strongly. He may get in shock if I told him about the Cat Demons with me. The angels will not believe this, and even Charlie does not. At that time, my thoughts are growing in cold, and my dark secret… is no longer obscured.

"I really want to tell you something about this Charlie," I utter again once the orb ahead is closer. "But you will not going to like this 'long story' I am going to explain to you truthfully."

"David," Charlie said my name in puzzling. "You are going cold, and trembling yourself. Is there something wrong about you?" Just then, we all hear a large pack of boom from behind, the explosion is coming down from the Death Stadium. Oh no.

"The arena was destroyed," Tara shouts when she carries a canine on her belly. "The Greatest Enemy is coming our way! We have to move, dad, now!"

"What is going on, David," Charlie asks me worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong, Charlie," I answer him, "Right now you'll have to go with Tara and your son!'

'Come on," Tara shouts, ascending the air above while the Whirl up there is shrinking the light with her brother. "WE are leaving! The light is closing!"

"Please, David," he grips my wrist gently, but still worries more about my newest confession. "I want to know what is going on with Karen inside the Curio Shop! You said you know which way to find the escape route!"

"Yes I did," I said loudly by not yelling towards him. "I am going there with Sonny and friends of my family! Lance and Tiffany are there fighting against the Gargoyles to reach us get the exit fast!"

"And who are they with Sonny," Charlie points to the orange orb, "Who are you escaping with including Sonny, Lance and Tiffany?" And there at last… a powerful, strongly demand. The dragon sees the light above, and the Whirl begins to shrink slowly. Tara and Ritchie which is I remember Charlie's son, sinks inside the light and vanishes. But one thing that I can see dead ahead with the orange orb, Lance and Tiffany's spark lights are forcing multiple creatures behind dog beasts where Sonny and the Cat Demons are. Ronny must have split and went his search to find a sister of his, Maxine.

Next, the Cat Demon, Red, soars with Carface and Manfred behind the orange orb, and he creates the green fires upon his large paw forcing the monsters to support my best friend and the Cat Demons. Charlie turns his worry face slowly, that he visions the mid far distance, showing the angels' sparks of light including the orange orb along Samson's paw, and a green flames from Red. Just then… Charlie's body rises because of the light above us are beginning to drag. Perhaps the angels shall not want to leave any angel leaves in Hell behind. But wait, what about Lance and Tiffany? They are angels, and suppose to soar away with them. But maybe, they will have to be with me to ride on Red's Mirror escape route. I grab Charlie's both paws when the light continues rising the German Shepherd. And he hold my both arms gently before I speak to Charlie.

"... I can tell you this at once," I speak faster. "But this will have to explain everything to you later!"

"What is it," Charlie converses with a demand for one last time. At suddenly…

"Sonny and I are escaping with the Cat Demons to the escape route," And that is it. His face… Charlie is in shock. With all the puzzle and wides his green eyes. With a shock I see his long face, I feel his trust has been lost.

"WHAT," Charlie paralyzes, with a yell and puzzle. Just then, the light drags his legs gently, and we both release our arms. Charlie goes shaking his body that the light cannot lose him. "NO! DAVID!" his shocking voice, begins to weak my feeling. My trust towards Charlie, has been broken. I do not want to see my Guardian Angel get mad towards me with confusion, and unbelieveable words because, this explanation of mine if I talk to him, he will not believe me in other words. With many explanations can understand my confession, but my family, my mother angel, Red's wife, or Karen, either one of them can recommend explanation towards the angels. The way I see Charlie using his reaching paw with his soft cry, my tear comes out, and comes a heavy feeling; discourage. "WHY ARE YOU WITH RED?! DAVID! YOU'LL DIE! DON'T GO!" At that time, the light sinks Charlie, and my Guardian Angel yells. Once the Whirl has done swirling, the light vanishes like one switch click of a flashlight turned off.

I am very poor, a sudden grief. Banging my head with both palms like everything is my fault. If Red was an enemy right now, he could have killed me with his vengeance. Charlie doesn't know, Red was actually John, and Red is part my family's friends in just because he was with my father in Normandy with their old friends. With Charlie's convince that I answered him, does not help him understand why I am with Red right now including Sonny. With all this, fought against Red yesterday that I was demanded to know where John was, convincing me that Red and my father Thom are great friends since World War II, and even the Cat Demons including him helped me and Sonny in the battle at the Death Stadium today. Once I feel finish a short grief, I command the dragon to fly faster, and then the creature goes on a boost to reach the Cat Demons dead ahead with Sonny and dog beasts, including Lance and Tiffany.

Immediately at the reach, _Fire,_ as I command the dragon to the Gargoyle thronging behind my friends there with full wrath. Red drops down his green fire, and Sonny looks back when he continues riding with Razor behind Killer's back in the air.

"Are you freaking kidding me," Sonny shouts with a jealousy, and now he noticed I am riding with enormous dragon. "You are riding with that bloody dragon?! Now you are making me jealous, David!"

"Shut up, Sonny," I zip him while I flare the Gargoyles burning in the air alive "I am not in a mood!"

"What happened," Red wides his eyes, asking me. He arrives next to the dragon I am riding on while he is sitting with Manfred on Carface's back soaring in the air.

"I had to tell him, Red," I harden my voice. "I had to tell Charlie, about Sonny and I escaping with you and the Cat Demons. What was I going to do?! I cannot lie to him, Red! I have ruined his feeling! You should have looked on his long face! And now I feel he's no longer being trusted!" Red can feel my confession. Sonny next to me goes….

"Now that doesn't look to good to me, brother," Sonny replies.

"I know you had no choice, David," Red speaks. "You had told him the right way…. I am sorry." Just then, Samson shouts.

"There it is," he points. There below the ground dead ahead, there is a long line with a surrounding rock wall behind the largest rock pillar. The place below is about one block, and Red's mirror is down ahead, standing itself on the ground behind the rock pillar. The Mirror is just the same one I saw back in Red's Curio Shop when I was with Tiffany investigated the large entrance room yesterday. "Your mirror is still valid pass through! And boss, Karen is down there!" I see Karen down where next to the Mirror, she waves us down there. "We don't have much time! The Mirror will rise about ninety seconds!

"You're right," Red nods after he looks back to the Death Stadium. "Come on." We all throng ourselves, descending ourselves straight to the Mirror very quickly. Once we are about to reach there in time, the large black arrow came out of nowhere stabs the dragon. The dragon howls of a snarl, and dies quickly.

"Oh shit," I cuss. The dragon fells off, and I jump away with no wings, no nothing to ride with. I begin to flip and rolls while in the air, and starting to yell. Sonny screams my name, and the dragon splashes under the lava, drowns. Karen and the Mirror is getting closer once I am currently falling. Somewhere I hear ash flames, Red spawns out of nowhere, and snatches me in the mid air. Holding me tightly and a spin, and his blue robe flows in the air he currently wears, and once he turns his back to the ground, we impacted hard enough when Red hit one of the rock pillar hills. And then with multiple rolls, Red releases his grip to my whole body and I go dizzy with a roll. After the stop, my blurs are unstopping for a short time. Red seems struggling, and groans. Karen crouches aside. I miss her. The rest of the Cat Demons lands on the dog beasts and Sonny lands with Killer on the surrounding land.

"David," she trembles, touching my cheek with her paw. "are you okay?"

"I'm alright," I rise quickly. My arms go soar like a small pain after the impact. "Oh my God. That hurts." I turn to Red quickly, he is in struggle. "Red, are you alright?" The Cat Demon gives me an "OK" gesture sign to know what is is okay, but still in pain. Karen and I raising his both arms up to the back of our necks to keep him stand still, and we walk towards the Mirror. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Come on," Sonny shouts, running with Killer and Carface. Manfred runs with Lance and Tiffany reaching the Mirror once the Cat Demons Samson, Sarah, and Razor arrives there in time. "How do I get inside the mirror?!"

"Like this," Razor jumps through the Mirror, and the glass swallows him like water while a blue green spiral spawns. The rest of the Cat Demons are swallow in the Mirror, and Sonny beckons his arm next to the Mirror trying to let dog beasts go inside once we are about to arrive there. Manfred barks loudly, and growls. I let Red's arm go, and one Gargoyle spawns behind us out of nowhere, pointing his poisonous arrow to me, and all the sudden, the Boxer jumps on my right side, the arrow lands his chest, and Manfred howls after he lands in front of me. I bring my knife out, and throw the creature right into the forehead and obliterates with ash.

I tremble, Manfred is… shot down by an arrow. he howls. Sonny shouts loudly, telling me to come over there right now. But Manfred… he is suffocating. I crouch down to the Boxer and Tiffany cries.

"MANFRED," the Afghan Hound angel cries when her face is on the Mirror. Manfred doesn't have time to live, he speak to me with his dying words.

"Didn't see that coming… eh," Manfred weakens his voice, suffocating his lungs. His wound from the arrow bleeds quickly, dripping to the rocks below him. "You… are the insane…. and the greatest human friend…. I have ever known…."

"Thank you, Manfred…" I pet him with a crouch while he is dying. "You saved my life. The angels will heal you."

"My life is over… son," Manfred suffers… "I've been in here…. for long time… and…. it is time for me to go. I… am going to see my brightest friends in Heaven…"

"No," I shook with a sorrow. "Don't go."

"You have to leave me here," Manfred suffers again shortly, "Before that monster…. will kill you." Sonny exclaims. The lava in front of us splatters and the dark clouds gathers with a full melt liquid, with a hottest lava flying in the air, and it roars. With a pack of explosion in lava, the Hellhound is there, standing ahead of the rockside hills in front, laughs wickedly. Next, Manfred pulls out that arrow in his chest, he cries out in pain. "Go… if you see me once again if I'm one of them…. remind me to remember your human face…"

"I will," I nod, rising up and step back to the Mirror about ten feet away. The Hellhound seeks Manfred struggling to rise with a pain, and howl. He weaks after he barks twice. Just then, the Hellhound, fires his inferno mouth towards Manfred, and burns him… alive.

"NO," Tiffany screams with a grief, I step back quickly once the Hellhound murdered Manfred, and the fire almost burning my face directly. And in the center of the Hellhound's chest, the Necromancer leader, Darkness, forms his dark cloud like a wind. Darky growls. Red snatches my belly using a red collar, dragging me inside the Mirror, and I swallow in like I'm in underwater. Inside the mirror, there is all pitch black in there except the color light from the Mirror. In front of me is like a glass to see in a window, holding the side of the mirror to push once Darkness is using his cloud to pull my shirt.

The Mirror flies backward as represent going forward in my view, accelerating through the escape route, and even the hole as I see shrinks as we all enter, including Darkness chasing us in front of me. The holes, are large, and much solid as the Earth's Crust we are in. Darkness screams his wrath, pulling my KISS shirt with a hardest grip, and the Cat Demons on my side uses their orbs to extract Darkness, flashing the forehead, and many towards the body once we reach the large space of coal mine inside with cat bones working there, with all the smokes coming in the above ground. On the next hole as I can see instead of looking back like front, the miror begins to tear, in which one single tear that Darkness's cloud shatters the glass at one time on the top right hand corner. His wrath, with all hatred onto Darkness, he throngs his dark smoke using his dragon-like wings, moves closer to Red's Mirror as I am horrified, and startled a little. I may not ready to kill him with Holy Lance, but he is too powerful, and most dangerous demon to encounter this monster. Another route where the rocks are growing dark as a brown, Darky boosts his wings, and he stabs the Mirror using his own dark claw with a splash, and he use… a dark magic. A magic with dark and lightning spark before the Greatest Enemy forces all the Cat Demons immediately, and the spark impacts my chest with a severe, and excruciating pain like a knife stabs my heart. With a burn and linger damage for a short time, I yell with a full grunt, grabbing my Mother's Cross, ripping the necklace over my neck quickly, and I pressure Darkness's forehead using a Cross to burn him as he is stabbing me using his dark magic. Whatever Darky has done to me seriously to the end, then my body has a serious problem.

Once my Cross brightens and burns Darkness's forehead I pressure him, he screams in horror, and lets go his dark spark.

"Soon now you will be one of us, David," Darkness screams, "And you will dodge your pity angels and those filthy Cat Demons! You will be my new Abominator, and destroy anything that stands in your way!" Just then, while I place my Cross away to my pocket, I deliver my Revolver, spinning the chamber with full speed, and prepares for a strong, combust ability.

"Dodge this, dumbass," I push my gun towards his chest to get out of the Mirror from the inside, once I pull trigger the Revolver, then… _BOOM! _Darkness's chest soars away with a strong impact and one of his cloud strikes a rock on the right side, and massive rocks impacts him, and the large size rocks begin to collide above and multiple cracks are approaching. The Mirror turns and there a light object and closer as I expect, that is the entrance inside Red's Curio Shop, the table with a glass ball, the stairs, and many statue creatures are there. I remember. We arrive in time with a short jump as I fall and roll, the Cat Demons jump out, all dog beasts are out including Carface and Killer. Karen and Sonny are ditching out with a jump and collides to the ground and two angels Lance and Tiffany escapes. The entrance, the firewall, the wall rumbles, the glass items shakes, everything in this Curio Shop is in aftershock.

Darkness is destroying this building! Oh NO! I swift my turns, and the door shuts down louder, and tens including thirties of items shape shifts into locks, and those locks are trapping us in, blocking the doors The ground seems trembling when I rise, Darkness is very angry.

"Break the doors," Red shouts, "Break it down!"

"Hurry," Sarah shrikes. "The ground is shredding to pieces! Darky is sinking the shop!"

"The doors are breach," Samson shouts, destroying multiple locks, and the rest are reforges again. "We can't get out!" The dog beasts wines, and Carface runs to the door entrance, and melees his both paws to break the door. Once the door breaks, the door smashes Carface like a swing, and the doors returns back formation with multiple rocks! Carface goes dizzy.

"I'm grabbing all the stuff I need," Karen runs to Red's bedroom and opens the large purple drapes. The shop goes growling like a shock, trembling the walls and the ground begins to spin like a sinkhole."

"If we break this door," Samson shouts, "then one of us will have to hold the door to restore freedom!" Just then, my chest began to linger, with a skip of heartbeat, my heart feels like an attack for a short time. And now, the Mirror's glass goes tearing and… Darkness comes out with his half dark shadows and he snatch Razor! Razor yells and his foot drags him back to the Mirror, and two Cat Demons Samson and Sarah are grabbing his right arm, pulling him in struggle. I rise quickly and helping Razor being snatched. But as the shadows soar above, it slaps my hand and my hand goes critical.

"Razor," Sarah cries, "Oh my God! Don't let go!" The wall shatters, and Karen carries the important items for family on her both paws."

"Blow this damn door," Sonny shouts, he drops his knee and prays. "God, help us!"

"You got to go," Razor grunts while struggling with a pull from the Mirror, "You have to get out this alive!" Razor gently releases Sarah's paw while I am spinning the chamber to my Revolver, and I aim this gothic door trapping us.

"Get out of my way, Sonny," My best friend turns, and he runs back. The dog beasts howls. And I trigger once again, the door blasts and destroys, but not for long. The dog beast aside me runs to the door and holds both using his paws at the same time, then Sarah begins to cry all the sudden when Razor is about to drown inside the Mirror with Darkness while the Curio Shop is sinking, and destroying the property.

"Listen to me," Razor shout to Sarah, "You have to live! No matter what happens to me, take good care of Samson and Red for me, and look after Karen!" And then, Sarah screams while I inform everyone get to the door quick, and the dog beasts runs through the window and Carface and Killer have luck themselves after the glass shatters back normal. Once I turn, Razor pulls back in the Mirror, and… he is gone. Sarah cries and she fell to the ground as Samson begs his love to leave. Karen runs with Sonny out to the door that the dog beast I remind, Otto, is currently holding both doors because the doors are strong and shutting down rapidly. I come to Sarah and Samson.

"Sarah," I exclaim once the walls are shattering, and many items fall everywhere and the stairs are destroyed. I palm to Sarah shoulder while she cries. "There no way to bring him back! Right now, he's gone, and we have to get the hell out of here before Darkness will sink us back to hell! Do not worry, we will bring him back someday!" She turns softly, and she brights her blue eyes. "Come on, Sarah! We have to go!" The walls cracks and opens. We all three run to the front doors and once we escape to the shop and head to the street. The night has filled the warm air, and the lights of San Francisco, the winds feels like home. Otto struggles and the door after I turn to him and the evil doors are crushing his lungs. While Otto howls louder, Darkness laughs evilly, and the fires on the windows are in combusts, and the sign collides. The walls, the windows, and the gothic statue above the shop falls. I run to Otto, but... everything explodes like a large bomb detonates and I fly back. Multiple glass shatters from many buildings, and the fire where Red's Curio Shop destroyed, Darkness angers through inferno, his face glows through the shadow that a fire floats over the dark vast clouds after I fall with a sudden impact.

And my neck, lands to the solid ground road. My ears… I can't hear any, just only eardrums sound. no exclaiming voices. Red runs towards me, crouching me. Checking my chest as he sees a dark skin in my heart. And what I think, is I am about to be the next new demon at any moment.

And the blackness shuts my eyes and begin unconscious...

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_Readers, I will not be online for awhile because my internet has been broken for few days and I cannot type the next upcoming chapter using Google Docs. Sorry for convenience, so I will have to figure out to fix the internet on my own. I hope everyone has enjoyed chapter twenty for escape route. See you soon!_

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	21. Injustice

Chapter Twenty-One

INJUSTICE

Itchy:

"He is WHAT," I shout softly to Charlie in the Flea Bites. I arrived here once the light was shined and needed to check onto Charlie and the others, including Bess. Charlie spoke honestly that my great human pal David, was with his best friend Sonny I knew, escaping with the Cat Demons in which is that big, huge cats I dislike. Why is David and Sonny are with the Cat Demons?! My short legs does not understand with a puzzle, something tells me David was never become hypocrite person, there must be a reason why. "You said David and Sonny were escaping with the Cat Demons that he told you?"

"Yes, Itch," Charlie said sarcastically, with a hard voice and shakes his head. Sasha and Bess comes and then Charlie's favorite pups I have known for years, Tara and Ritchie. The angels have confirmed and secured many canines, safe and sound. The dogs are in cherish and barks softly when Gerta I knew her for long time, she reunites and hugs one of her sister name Mia. "That is exactly what David just spoke before I left with terrible anxiety. I cannot possibly sure why is David and Sonny are with the Cat Demons. They both may be poisoned by Red."

"You don't say," I shook my head, "There must be a reason why. My short legs are in tingling and should must need some explanations more."

"David may have," Charlie turns, "but once said he will have some explanations to me later."

"Actually, we don't see him being poisoned, Charlie," Sasha paws Charlie's shoulder, "There is no sign of him have venomous but…" she thinks carefully, "he has something inside of his chest. I never seeing him have such things in my presence."

"What is it look like, Sasha," Bess asks.

"His chest inside brightens like a small star," Sasha explains, "Whatever he has snatched that thing and controlled that dragon back there, David must have summoned some magic."

"So far we'll have to confront him and Sonny," I tell them all, "But the Cat Demons you said? Red is not alone. We all here sometimes like town cats, but NOT every cats." Just then we all hear a swirling sound, once we turn, the cup with water summons the Pink Whippet angel, my boss.

"Charles," she shouts softly, widens her eyes. What is going on now? "You better come up quick! The Curio Shop you once said to me long ago, has been destroyed!"

"What", we all go shock after Annabelle speaks.

"David is unconscious," Annabelle adds, "and the Cat Demons are on the loose and snatched your human friend! Quick, they are on the run!"

We arrive above Heaven fast enough. All of us are running to the Golden Castle where the Pink Whippet angels lives there, and she summons us. While we went there in time, the angels and including her are there looking down the clearest sky vision below their feet in front. Somehow, we all see two cars moving away each other, and those three dog beasts are on the run, running away from the Curio Shop. The dark blue car is moving towards North, and…the orange car? Wait a minute, that vehicle is familiar.

"Boss," Charlie speaks after we enter and visual on a fire in "666" address. Red's Curio Shop has been destroyed. "What are we looking at?"

"We are suspecting the vehicle Dodge Charger are on the move to the North East after the shop was demolished," Annabelle details the information. "Apparently, three Cat Demons are inside the orange car, and your pal David is in there."

"Where are they heading," Charlie demands to Annabelle, he goes anxiety softly though while we are next to her.

"We do not know, Charles," she shakes her head, "Since after the explosion, the two cars are on the split. One is a dark blue car."

"I know the dark blue one," Charlie remembers, "That is Sonny's Chevelle. He is heading North with the Gabriel's Horn. I don't think Red is after him."

"The three dog beasts are on the run to the shadows," the young angel speaks beside me, the blonde hair, gray silk robe, golden wings and bright halo above her, "They are sprinting away from the city. I'll track them while I can."

"Is there anyone in the Chevelle, Annabelle," I turn to my Boss slowly, but then my love has some answer.

"Sonny is with a friend of his," Bess sees the Chevelle close enough, while she zooms, Sonny is not alone. Oh my God, a young woman wearing a purple dress.

"Karen," I identify. "That's David's girlfriend."

"What about the Charger," the Dalmatian angel demands, "They are three Cat Demons in there including the human."

"That car is familiar, Biggs," I said sarcastically, remembering the orange Dodge Charger. "I can't see the plate of it but-"

"I'll investigate it," Charlie cut my words off, "I'll go to the Charger and see where are they heading. I'll have to rescue David from the Cat Demons."

"Sir," Biggs speaks. "I have found where they are heading," He points his paw over the crystal cloud map, visualizing a small beam of light to one of the finest churches in San Francisco. The church, it's like a brown bricks, similar building. "The Charger is heading North East in Mission Street. So far all the angels highlighted every churches with a beam of light in which is we all can communicate to any priest in pray situation." Once the orange Charger drives on the Mission Street with a less traffic on its way, he is heading… a church? Why is the Cat Demon are heading to the church? I do not understand. They are Demons and they cannot enter, or somehow any priest can cast any monsters away. I'll have to find out when Charlie investigates. "Looks like the Cat Demons are on their move to St. Patrick's Catholic Church, I do not think they are after the Chevelle."

"Okay," Annabelle speaks. She turns to every angels all around her, and the Pink Whippet angel begins to authorize all angels head down to Earth. "I need all available angels to move down the Earth and keep on a search to find any threats are coming in San Francisco. Expose any Demons if you seek any monsters attacking the city. You'll have to be in vile until any demons will start a fight if anything happens." All angels in here agrees, and they all soar their golden wings to the exit and fly towards the Whirl Cloud. Annabelle turns to Charlie. "You go ahead, Charles," the Pink Whippet says. "We'll handle any threats coming in a city. You go to church and investigate, attack the Cat Demons if necessary."

"Yes ma'am," Charlie agrees with a nod. Once my buddy is walking away, Annabelle calls him.

"And Charlie," Annabelle said. Charlie turns back softly, and the Pink Whippet angels tells him with a strong advice. "Be very careful."

"I will," Charlie agrees to the Pink Whippet angel. "Itchy, check on Sonny and Karen for me. Let me know they have a same situation from the blast. I want eyes on everything." Just then, he soars his white wings to the clouds and boost with a speed of light through the vast clouds from outside of the castle and enters the Whirl, sinking down to Earth.

The Chevelle accelerates to the dark roads once Biggs and I are staring down to San Francisco. Many angels in the air are in vile and lands every houses, and every towers above the ceiling. The sound of 454 cubic inches from Chevelle's Big Block engine roars, Sonny swifts the turn to the next intersection, and goes near misses in each civilian cars. Once Sonny is in a rush with Karen in there, they are heading… the house. Over there in a fully damaged Alamo Square park. Oh my… the trees are dead, and still in fading dark smoke from the dead trees.

All the houses, collateral damage, windows breaks, walls shatters on some houses, and few other cars are in completely damaged from the impact when Charlie told me about the Horn's strike. All around the block are in such major damage from the impact, and even… the dragon who was killed earlier. Sonny's car is on approach to the Steiner Street, and pulling over to the right side of the Painted Ladies house where David lives with his parents, and shuts down his car. His trunk… something is brightening inside. Oh my God! Its the Gabriel's Horn! The item is still solid gold, but currently have dark spell over like a dark green light over while I synchronize closely to Sonny's trunk.

David's family comes out of the blue house when they all hear Sonny's car outside.

"Sonny, Karen," the young boy shouts as he is running from the door. I remember David's brother. Greg! He is getting bigger. His body is in some bad shape, some minor cuts over his arms.

"Greg," Karen shouts nicely, and she runs to Greg with a hug. The two gentle people in the front door, are also David's parents I believe, and even Greg's. "Are you alright?"

"Never felt better," Greg answers when they continue hugging for a reunion. "Oh my God, you are squeezing my lungs. I can't breathe." Sonny walks to the sidewalk after he closes the Chevelle's door. David's stepmom walks out and-

"I'm detecting a Demon near David's house," Biggs informs in front of me, checking. "I'll stay on it." I check back to David's house.

"It's so good to see you back, Sonny," the woman hugs Sonny. She is crying softly.

"I missed you, Claire," Sonny smiles softly. They both let themselves go and they gather themselves in a circle. "There is something I need to tell you all right now."

"Where's my son," Claire demands. Both Claire and a man name Thom, David's father, stares him like where are their son.

"Your son is still alive," Sonny answers truthfully, "Karen and I had to come by first to see you all are okay. But we may have a problem." I'm listening. This is better be good after what just happened from the blast. "The good news is… we are alive somehow. The bad news…."

"What's a bad news, Sonny," Thom demands. Sonny's feeling is having a difficult on his body. His mind I can see, Sonny knew everything like the Cat Demons, and he actually changed his mind, seeing David unconscious on his short flashback. "What happened? Where is my son?"

"After what David and I were been trapped inside the worst nightmare down below Earth," Sonny explains, "Both of us knew about the Cat Demons that you were know each other since your beginning of time." _Are you kidding me,_ my thoughtful words are serious and twisting when Sonny is telling the truth. "But then, while David and I were escaped Hell and bailed out of the Curio Shop…" Sonny remembers, thinking carefully. "He has been possessed."

_WHAT, _I go shock through my mind. Sonny is telling the truth. Oh.. no.

"What happened," Claire shocks. "What happened to my son?!"

"It's very complicated to explain everything what we have been through," Sonny begs, "but as of right now, David should be at Father O'Connor's church in Mission St. with the Cat Demons."

"How long does David have," Thom ask to Sonny.

"I don't know, sir," Sonny shrugs. "I would say in temporary before that dark magic will summon David's horrific body that looks sincerely worst than incredible Hulk." Just then, Biggs shouts softly that he has found something unexpected.

"I got one," Biggs shouts. "You are not gonna like this one Itchy! A female wearing a purple dress is right beside them all! Karen's a Cat Demon!"

"WHAT," I shout, confusing. "You have got to be kidding me! I gotta contact Charlie! This is getting me upside down with my short legs!" I sweep the clouds first when I found out that Karen is a Cat Demon too from Biggs. There is another one? That cannot be good. I knew Karen for long time and I have never smell along her human body that no cats around her, and no smell of a Demon. And now Karen is now a Cat Demon? What the heck is going on?!

"Is Karen manipulating Sonny, Biggs," I ask him while I continue sweeping the clouds.

"No Itchy," he shooks. "Karen is not manipulating Sonny. She seems serene and cautious. I don't think she's planning to offend."

"Alright," I said. "Keep an eye on Karen while I will call Charlie in a city! And Biggs, don't call the angels because Karen is not very offensive! Charlie's not gonna like it if I give him a heads up." I clear another hole to check in a skyline of San Francisco's lights. Everything turns darker in each roads that are turning to shadows. Once I see close enough in some buildings on a few blocks away, there are multiple candles with Virgin Mary in which does not fade in the darkness of the streets. Every lights on the roads are in current on, but dimmers slowly, and turns back on like a kindle.

A moment later, I see Charlie running on a Mission St. as he arrives there in time in right before the shadows of roads goes fading. Charlie seeks the orange Dodge Charger R/T parking on the side of the road next to the St. Patrick's Catholic Church. He sniffs the sidewalk, turning in each sides to identify the smell. A smell in which case he can sense David inside the church. While I synchronize the view inside the church, the Cat Demons are holding David's arms and feet, David is still unconscious and can see his chest turning grayish and floats through his body. Oh my God. Sonny's right, David is possessed! And why are these Cat Demons are inside the church?! There is a priest inside. No sign of demon inside of him, but always loyal to God. That priest holds the King James Bible book, reading a script where he shouts softly to cast a demon out of David's body. And there is a Cat Demon I recognize from the Alcatraz. Red places his paws over David's head to control the venomous flow from the power of possessed demon inside, closing his wicked eyes that he is helping the priest to read the cast out script.

At one thing I have found for sure, is a left over water near the street next to the Charger. Yes! I must contact Charlie! While he finishes sniffing the sidewalk, Charlie identifies while I listen to his voice. saying…

_Have I seeing this car before? Wait a minute… is this… one of Thom's old friend's car? I remember this vehicle. Something tells me this car belong to Karen's father, but I believe this Charger has been stolen._

Once he turns to church, I urgently call Charlie using a swirl on a cloud to contact my old friend.

"Charlie," I call him when he ignores the turn. "Wait, there's something I need to tell you!"

"Not now Itch," Charlie focuses the church's door. "I better go snatch my human pal inside the church. I will have to kill Red if he murders David."

"No," I shout softly, "The priest are casting the monster out of David's body! But wait!"

"Not yet," Charlie glares softly. "I will cast out the Cat freaks away from David! If they hurt him, I'll-"

"It's Karen, Charlie," I cut him off at a right time. He stops his walking paws clearly, and he turns to me slowly, returning to the water position next to the Charger.

"What is it, Itchy," Charlie puzzles, "What is it that you need to speak?"

"Charlie," I utter him, "You are not gonna believe what I just heard from Biggs! He has identified a Demon near David's house!" I think carefully. Once Charlie's ears rises, I tell him that Karen is one of the demons. "Boss, you better listen to me carefully… she's one of them."

"What are you talking about," Charlie confuses.

"She's a Cat Demon," I tell him. "David's girlfriend is one of them!"

I knew Charlie freaks out, he steps back gently after I just told him a serious heads up. He shooks with a terrible feeling that he has now know about Karen. Charlie said "No" repeatedly with a shock.

"What the hell is going on," Charlie cursed for the first time. "This is treason!"

"Red must have created her, Charlie," I think carefully. "If I were you, I would not curse myself being an angel not suppose to use a profanity." It's true. No angels suppose to use a "profanity" unless you say "heck" as normal instead "hell" as part of curse word. Charlie apologizes using a curse word, but we all have mistakes sometimes if we were cussed in front of angels or loved ones. Just then, Charlie turns with a fearless face, growls softly that he is somehow anger he is.

"That piece of filth," Charlie shouts, talking about the Cat Demon from Alcatraz. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

He runs to the church door, and uses his light ball over his paw. While he summons that, he pushes the doors hard enough using his light and every light goes all over him. The doors bangs and every candles inside are nearly shut once the Cat Demons are holding their large paws to David. Charlie rises his wings like about to soar himself, but he focuses David on a large table with three Cat Demons and a Priest by walking gently.

The glowing lights in all over Charlie are glossing like a flashlight. Red stops his summon power from his paws to seize whatever the dark magic is doing inside David. I find some glossing item like a golden large cup next to the wall side, and I use another swirl call in order to see Charlie inside communicating to Red. Both of them cannot see me, but one of the Cat Demons in orange robe can see me closely.

"Charlie," The Cat Demon in blue robe brightens his yellow eyes, "You cannot be-"

"Came back for revenge, do you, Red," Charlie asks to the Cat Demon sarcastically. "You should have stayed dead."

Charlie soars his wings in a mid air, and uses a light bulb on his paw and Red summons a green shield over the Cat Demon in front. The bulb strikes the shield and breaks like glass, and all chairs rises and moves away their space as Charlie's bulb flashes like a wind. Many brown linear chairs stands over both walls and Cat Demon deflects multiple white bulbs from Charlie's angelic powers. Just then, Charlie continues growling to the Cat Demon and draws his light sword and swings through Red's dark powers in which the Cat Demon leader summons a dark green spear. In each attacks and deflects, the swords clings like a sound of glass shatters. Charlie's light sword refuses breaking itself from the attacks, and Red's green spear shatters gently after the deflections, and counters.

"Itchy," Biggs shouts gently beside me, "Karen is on the run with Sonny to the shadows! Karen knew something what is wrong!"

"She knows about Red fighting Charlie," I said to Biggs smart enough. "They are heading to the Catholic Church. Let local angels follow Sonny's Chevelle! The Horn is still inside the trunk and must be protected at all cost!"

"What about Karen," Biggs asks.

"Leave Karen out of this," I tell him not to attack her. "Let her guide with Sonny to the church."

"Yes sir," Biggs nods.

Charlie continues swinging his sword by attacking the large Cat Demon in front of him. Red develops a small orbs from his paw as he creates another large green, and gloss spear to defend himself from Charlie's strong light sword. Both weapons clang like a cracking glass, the windows of Christ are growing darker at once the candles are nearly fading. The Priest Father O'Connor continues reading a script to use a cast power to release David's newest demon inside the chest. I'm detecting a small dimmer light somewhere in David's pocket, once I enhance the vision through, the dagger! The powerful Holy Lance that a weapon pierced Jesus Christ! He is still carrying the Spear of Destiny!

Charlie's sword begins to enlighten the glossing light on the tip of the blade, and combines the attack of the deflection from Red's engaging movement. Once their weapons continue clanging, and shattering glass from the hits of their blades, Charlie summons a plain white lightning on the tip of the blade, and impacts Red's blade with a full melt water. The Cat Demon summons a green lightning over his sleeve and through a right paw, pushing the white lightning that both green and white are impacted in the middle, using like a collateral, and destructible power all around like a hot water spoil and spills. Both Charlie and Red struggles their power with a strong winds surrounding them everywhere, and all candles shuts down from the blowing wind, and then… the shadows grow in the dark.

Just then, Charlie begins to insult Red.

"You piece of filth," Charlie shouts, gripping his light sword while the collapsing light in the middle is currently out of control. "You think you are the only one who can deceive me from your revenge?"

"I have no such thing as revenge, Charlie," Red yells louder, struggling his leg trying to push off the overpower spark light. "Can you see your human friend dying back there?! You have no idea how David has been possessed by the Greatest Enemy!"

"Trickster," Charlie yells, not believing Red. "You are the one possessed him! You will not take David away from me!" The spark light begins to un-control, and goes into a large melt water and turns light orange like hot lava.

"You are misunderstanding, Charlie," Red speaks utterly while he controls the spark with green lightning. "Father O'Connor and I are helping David casting the Demon out of him! If any of us don't, then he will scatter in the city and will kill anyone stand in his way with a very worst monster to enrage him!"

Just then, I hear a sudden grunt. David has awaken with red eyes! Oh no!

"Red," one Cat Demon in orange robe shouts, a female voice actually. "The Demon has awaken!" The Demon inside David shakes stronger, and moving his arms and legs to escape, both of the Cat Demons in which includes the green robe one I see, holding David's body, and Father O'Connor reads the script in the Bible louder with a commanding voice. The Demon snarls with a wicked face, controlling David's body.

"CHARLIE," I yell, "STOP FIGHTING RED AND HELP DAVID!"

"Karen is on our way," a Cat Demon in lime green robe shouts with a side of his pointy ears, struggling the hold over David's arms. "I hear Sonny's Chevelle!"

"Charlie," Red screams his snarl to Charlie, "David is going to die if we don't cast the Demon out! He has only matter of minutes before he will turn to you as your new enemy!"

"Red-" The Priest shouts, and the Demon springs both Cat Demons away from David's body, and now Father O'Connor hold the Bible onto his chest to protect himself from any evil. The Demon ignores the Priest, and focuses both Red and Charlie, sitting up from the large table and walking like a heavy footstep. Charlie swings his sword to push out the spark water and destroys the ceiling above the Church, and Red drags himself away by Charlie's small spark lights and lands in between the rising chairs.

Charlie, on the other paw, carries a Cross and watching the Demon in David's body approaching my buddy. David's eyes glows in red, and angers. As of now I'm afraid, the Demon refused casting away.

_You have disgraced me,_ The Demon speaks to Charlie with an evil voice.

"CHARLIE," I yell to my buddy. Charlie startles to David's evil body as that monster excruciates his feeling and my buddy feels hopeless. "The Spear of Destiny is on David's pocket! You gotta get it out!" The Demon on David's body snarls, turning slowly towards the large cup where I am watching these two, and that creature throws a large and black pierce knife to the cup, piercing right through the vision. The knife almost pierced my neck after I got scared, moving away from the pierced black knife and falls through the vision and escapes Heaven. Just then, I quickly remove the small clouds in front of me to recontact Charlie somewhere close to St. Patrick's Catholic Church. Before I found one, the Church's door bangs like a large bomb, and see Charlie being attack by a Demon possessed David's human body. Once the Demon is step out from the Church and goes down to the road, the Demon groans.

While the monster groans with a snarl, the body all around him begins to shape-shift slowly. David's arms is building a large muscle with large red fur just similar to Cat Demons' furs. I found a large window near the Mission St. to seek the street down below as soon as I hear the police sirens coming down from the skyline near the Headquarters. Once I see David continues groaning in the sidewalk and struggling upon his legs crawling under, Charlie rises slowly with no sudden pain over his body. There are so many cop cars on the right, with all loud sirens and they quickly stop with a screeching tires. Red and two other Cat Demons quickly exit the church once the cops are pulled over, and the rest of police officers ditches their cars and loading their shotguns and revolvers.

Just then, I see my niece Tara standing with her old time human friend next to the brown Dodge Monaco who has been taking good care of her, one of David's father's greatest friend. Every officers including that man who raised my niece are beginning themselves startle gently as they all can see the German Shepherd angel in the street, the Demon possessing David's body on the sidewalk, and three Cat Demons on the stairway on the church behind them. The Demon rises quickly and attacks Charlie. The Cat Demon in the orange robe develops a force shield next to the cops before all the officers shots their weapons.

Charlie defends himself using his bulbs of light gripping David's arms to pull down and quite possibly knocking him down, but the Demon controls the grip's light and burns like a lava melts ice. Red joins the attack and he uses a familiar collar as we worn before, snatching David's neck and the Demon refuses Red's power by a collar goes impact to Charlie's neck. My niece shouts to her father, and the Demon combats to Red on the sidewalk. While David's body goes darker and his eyes are always red glow, Charlie obliterates Red's collar first and then attacks the Demon. One of Red's accompany in lime green robe supports and he grabs a Cross. Why doesn't he go critical? I don't understand.

Just then, the Demon melts the Cross and pounds both Cat Demons away first and then now snatch Charlie's neck after my buddy was about to grab him with a teleportation light. Red rises to the sidewalk and sees the Demon choking Charlie.

_Where is the Horn, _The Demon demands the suffocating angel. _Give me what I desire, then I'll remind your worst nightmare not to take your life._ Charlie coughs while choking. He cannot speak clearly because of Demon's strong gripping power.

"Let him go," Charlie suffocates, banging David's arms. "Bring David to me!"

_Not a chance,_ the Demon speaks. _David's not longer your friend. He's not a man from the broad daylight. He was born from the night, the fire generates his hatred. Hatred builds the power to defeat anyone who stands in his way. He will exterminate every loving people on this city and you shall be perish by Hellhound, the Pet of Satan._

"Itchy," Biggs speaks my name. "We have a situation here!"

"What is it," I demand to Biggs, running beside him. He visions along the shadows of the island Alcatraz and spotting a large and cracking hole like a spreading fire. Once the hole cracks large enough and a spreading fumes are everywhere in Alcatraz, the fire storm spreads softly and then a large creature with enormous wings has spotted. A lizard skin, and a fire breathing dragon.

"Dragon," We both said simultaneously with a soft shout. The city awakes everyone as the fire breathing Dragon roars with a large fumes of flames spitting on its mouth like screaming snarl. Once the dragon finishes spitting fire, it soars the wings and twirls in the air about higher as about seventy stories tall and that enormous flying monster is heading towards the skyline of San Francisco! Somewhere near the town have set the air raid sound alarm on. That trumpet is used to protect any civilization attacks for either nuclear, or natural disaster situation. So for now on, the Dragon is a full threat to many civilians in the area, and possibly Satan and Demon armies will be anywhere.

In each sound alarm goes higher about five seconds and lowers in five seconds in each time.

"Warn the angels," I shout to Biggs. "Call them all, do it now!"

"Yes sir," Biggs nods before I return back to my position where I was vision everyone in Mission Street. Once I see them all in the Mission Street, the police officers are beginning to startle gently as they swirl around their view. My niece Tara listens the angel voice as a warning sign, and she is beginning to start a bit scared. The Demon turns his head while continuing choke Charlie and Red uses a collar again and snatches David's body. Charlie finds David's Cross in his pocket and pulls back. He presses the Cross onto David's forehead to cast the Demon on a hard way and the Demon screams.

While Charlie is pressuring the Cross, one of the Cat Demons shouts as soon as my buddy snatches the Spear of Destiny quickly.

"Dragon," the Cat Demon in orange robe yells. "The Dragon is coming Red!"

"WHAT," Red widens his yellow eyes. "That's not possible, Sarah!"

"Charlie," I shout, "The Dragon is coming near all of you! Get out of there!"

Just then, the Cross burns David's forehead after Charlie pulls away gently. The Demon has refused somewhat it cannot be cast out. Once then the Demon's eyes are up to blink and gloss as bright as it goes, Charlie speaks louder to use a God's command like _In a name of a father, the son, and the holy spirit_, my buddy shouts the name of Jesus in order to use a strong command to cast the Demon out as possible. The Demon snarled in pain, and a sudden cry before the Dragon soars near the skyline. All at once, the creature in the air tears one of the finest public buildings in North using its claw. Once the fire breathing dragon rages, somewhere hidden in the shadows are growing behind Charlie.

While I stare into the park's shadows, an elder woman in a cover up clothing all over her with a cane she carries on her left hand walks in, trembling her knees during the Demon cries. She drops down the cane at a weirdest moment I have never see her in my life. At all the sudden, she walks normally. And at that point, she growls softly. Running through the park and shape shifts into a familiar creature hidden in the shadows! Holy mother of God!

"Snatcher," Red shouts as he identifies the running creature in the park quickly.

The Snatcher crawls and tackles Charlie with a sudden attack. The orange robe one, Sarah the Cat Demon releases the force field beside the officers and one of the detectives commands every cops to fire the dark creature attacking the Snatcher. Multiple shots fired, Charlie ducks below the street and a Snatcher hits multiple times and at sudden, the city's lights are shutting down, and all crawling small army Demons dead ahead about two blocks are on a march to kill. While they sprout closer, the fire breathing Dragon roars behind the police forces about multiple blocks away. Diving in the air, and spreads its bat-like wings and now the Dragon spits the fire. All angel forces dives down to the cops, Sarah again creates a very large scale of force field to protect every last officers while some angels went in and goes behind officers' back as a flame proof including the shield pushes the heat flames away as necessary. All the flames spreads wildly, and burns every ground alive including the air all around. I do not see Charlie in the flaming smoke all over and David. WHERE IS DAVID?!

The fire breathing dragon slowly dive closer to Charlie's location in the fire lake, and soars away. All the dark smoke arises from the burning fire, all roads and the sidewalks burns like a darkest road of lava river. Somehow once the smoke are obliterating, I see Charlie inside the green bubble and Red is inside the brown shield near the church with two cat demons. I check the Mission St first to search David's body somewhere, probably on the run or… Oh my! I see the Dragon carrying David on a large claw!

"CHARLIE," I shout louder Charlie rises after the green bubble disappears and even the large shield obliterates. My buddy trembles his face, worrying much and turns everywhere. He does not see David anywhere. "THE DRAGON GOT HIM! IT TOOK DAVID AWAY!"

"NO," he screams loud with a long shout that he can see the Dragon soaring away with David.

"DAVID," Red shouts.

I begin to call large units of angels to full attack on the Dragon kidnapping David in the mid air. Biggs next to me urges the cloud to spread, and he calls all half unites to support Charlie on Mission St. there. The large sprawl of Demons attacks and multiple angels while they arrive there in time begins offending. I see Sonny's Chevelle close to the Market St., Sonny and Karen seeks the Dragon flying away in the air as multiple singing angels are advance attack on the sides. Karen yells with a sudden cry when she founds out that David is on the Dragon's claw. She must have seeing the view closer like a telescope for some reason on her eyes.

I see one of my nieces Sugar who is my buddy's young daughter, she fires the Dragon's neck using her light arrows to take that enormous creature down once and for all. Just for a long moment when the Dragon is soaring closer to its arrival, I see David shaking inside the claw's grip when Sasha, Sugar and Charlie's oldest son , and the Dragon dives near the Twin Peaks. Once the angels are killing the Dragon on a harder way, the creature releases David like a swing. The Dragon soars away and David impacts to the large green hill beside the road. Multiple impact rolls as David grunts louder like a brute voice. Uh oh!

When David lands with a sudden hit in the road at the air, the red Road Runner car hits David into the windshield and David growls in pain with sudden severe impact. Oh my God! The muscle car stops as pulling over to the right and David is near critical over his body once he crawls gently beside the side of the road. David's arm is shifting, his legs are unstable, and his teeth making a fang! That man jumps out of the red Road Runner using a large bat to carry and…. are you kidding me?! Maxine has returned! She's still at a young age, how long has she been in Hell?!

Next, the man who exit his car runs to David crawling. He comes closer to David and that man recognize my human pal.

"David," he confuses with a shock. That man runs to David to the side of the road on the curve when Maxine inside of the Road Runner trembles, very scared she has become. "Are you alright freshman?!" Just when that man pat on David's shoulder and moves him gently, he sees David's skins and towards the legs are slowly shape shifting. The man steps back when he looks David's fangs to his mouth and goes startle. "Oh my God," that man freaks out a little, rising his bat that he tries to hit any demon in his way. But he won't do that because he sees his friend turning into a Demon, and possibly the creature inside David will attack that man.

"Ronny," Maxine yells when she steps out of the Road Runner. "Let's get out of here!"

"Stay in the car, Max," Ronny shouts softly, pointing his car using his bat. "Just wait in there!" David grunts with a growl while he continues crawling in the Twin Peaks Boulevard towards the curve. David struggles while he rises slowly to his knees. He checks both of his normal hands for short time and large brown piercing nails has been spawned. His pawl shifts like a cracking bones, and muscle tenders creating something that I shall not expecting to see something worst than Cat Demons. The Dragon sprawls its wings and swarms back to the Twin Peaks with incoming fireball coming out of nowhere to David's location. Before the fireball summons, Sasha in the air with Sugar and the angels smashes the dragon's neck to the left using a large pierce hammer and the creature misses the target. The fireball lands towards the green hill and spills many fires like a large line, and the line burns to the road behind in front of David.

Ronny jumps down the street after the fire impacts the green hills and down the road.

"Jesus Christ," Ronny yells. He rises quickly once David rises again to his knees again after the impact.

"Ronny," David shouts with a brute voice. I check his face, no sudden red eyes and through his throat, the vocals inside are shifting.

"David," Ronny said to his friend's name. "What happened to you?"

"Run," David said loudly. At sudden, his hand turns into a large claws and David goes in pain. His legs are shifting once more with even severe agony. "This place is going to be aftershock if you don't leave as early as possible! Gather your family and friends, and get the hell out of here!"

The dragon snarls louder when David and Ronny turns. The fire breathing monster rages with the sprawling wings as it dives. David rises quickly and he… he summons a large blue collar. How did he do that? I do not think the Demon inside David uses that kind of power. That large collar is similar to Red's collar just as Charlie and I worn before in sixteen years ago in 1963. Whatever the power David has wield hidden inside of his chest, Sasha once said not long ago that she saw something inside of David's body like a_ small star_. David must have some dark magic I'm afraid, not the Demon uses _that_ kind of power.

David snatch the Dragon's neck using a blue lightning collar as soon as the body inside of my human pal is about to shape shift within a minute or less. David hangs on the collar like a rope after Ronny shouts his friend's name for one last time. He ascends quickly, and Sasha and Sugar shouts to David.

While I check on Charlie, he fights the Demons with the angels as many officers are sincerely in combat with their bear arms. Shooting many monsters that try to slash and slay their lives as possible. Whatever the fight has happened, something made a sort of retaliation to the Demons if I may right. Perhaps I overheard the angels that they felt their small joyous and spoke about the Lonesome Crow, the Abominator. One of the leaders of the Necromancers is dead, and for what that purpose is like a miracle. Someone has murdered the Crow, and this is what all the Demons including the Dragon are using a message like a retaliation. Or worst… war.

The Cat Demons are currently fighting against the monsters, I do not understand why are they killing their own ally. And the angels are quite attacking them, but the Cats are just knocking them away instead of killing them. The officers are requesting reinforcement while they carry their mics in each vehicle to contact the Headquarters to offer more cops to arrive there in Mission Street. And they say in seriously that hostiles are fighting like a riot instead of saying angels are fighting the demons. They would have said the other way in order to believe that many civilians loves the angels, including their Lord, Jesus, and also… God.

Sonny and Karen are with the Cat Demons fighting back to the Demon Snatchers on their approach beside the St. Patrick Church. Father O'Connor has exit the church and sees everything on fire, riots like angels and demons fighting each other. All angels soars their wings and loads their arrows to silence any Demon monsters if necessary. Father O'Connor carries the Bible book to protect himself from any harm, which is very useful, and multiple Demons are in bad shape and includes headache once the Priest are outside next to the Cat Demons. The Cat Demons, however, not affected by the Bible book the Priest carries. Charlie growls softly after he kills two Demons using a small dagger of his, not the Spear of Destiny. he comes to the front and sees four Cat Demons in which includes Karen as one of them, and Sonny beside the Priest in the front door on the small stairway.

"You," Charlie speaks loudly, talking to Red I suppose. "Is that how you were not affected by that Priest's Bible?"

"Charlie," Sonny calls him. "I know you are having a hard time here! But I have the same problem in few days ago since David and I were captured by some radical freaks like those Demons! _Radical,_ I confuse Sonny's words. "Listen, Charlie," David's best friend raise both palms to the middle to beg not to attack. "We don't have much time to explain right now! As for that bigger problem of yours you must hold on, we have another serious problem too!"

"And what kind of your problem is that," Charlie demands strongly.

"War is coming, Charlie," Karen explains. "David has overheard Darkness's evil plan to demolish San Francisco. This guy is mad!"

"And how are you turned into one of the Cats, my dear lady," Charlie asks seriously. "Red made you to nine lives?!"

"Long story," Sonny answers. "We'll answer to that later after this bloody fights trying to slay us all!"

"And give me one good reason why I should not attack the Cat Demons," Charlie asks to both Sonny and Karen. Just then, Karen release a single truth that the Cat Demons are in relatives I shall say.

"Because he is _my _father, Charlie." Karen answers truthfully. _He is what,_ I shock myself. Are you kidding me Karen?! Charlie shocks himself with his critical eyes. He barely walks back with a terrible feel. My short legs are in froze, and not shaking anymore because of Karen's truth. "Red's my father." In her mind, she is not bluffing. No sign of lies on her, but she _is _telling Charlie the truth!

At that moment on, the Dragon I see next to the skyline is out of control flight. David is on aboard behind the Dragon's long neck and hangs the collar using to choke the fire breathing monster. The angels are shooting the Dragon's skins to obliterate that massive monster as possible. David moves the collar to move the curve of the sprawling wings and dives down where the brawling fights are there at the Church. Uh oh! David is going to crash at Charlie's location. Are you nuts?! I warn all the angels to brace themselves at the Mission Street because the dragon will impact with a nose of the creature can hit on the road. Once some angels are flying away and plenty of angels creates a white shield to officers' fighting stance with Tara, the dragon at suddenly impacts through the middle of the road and multiple splashing debris are everywhere with a brown smoke. Charlie is in duck with Sonny and Karen after the Cat Demons are popping the shield to defend themselves from multiple debris. The sound of a cracking bang is like an asteroid hitting Earth.

All the smoke arises everywhere at the Church. All Demon groups fall back after a sudden impact. The Dragon I'm afraid seems dead and of course David is in there somewhere along the brown smoke. The Dragon burns its skin, and turns into a firing ash as now the creature is obliterating. Next, I barely see a hole under once the smoke are dimmering. David's body has… shape shifted. Shape-shifting into a familiar Cat Demon alike face, a brutal body like Red was formed before in Alcatraz, the tail wagging gently, the claws are much bigger, and the feet is like a werewolf stance. There in David's newest Demon body over him he wears is a tearful shirt along his upper body. He was wearing a KISS rock band T-shirt, but now, the shirt has completely ruined.

Multiple flying debris are landed everywhere else after the brown smoke have disappeared. His eyes are currently in close, the pointing ears are moving back and forth like the Cat Demons they were use. David in the Demon's body have sense of smell, can touch the ground like ten times the strength, can feel a raging wrath on his new head, tasting the air while David's new mouth opens.

And now… David opens his eyes with red and solar color. The Demon over David is secured and not completed the oath to become loyal. I still see hope in David's heart. He has not giving up yet! But the Demon, he is still controlling David's mind.

Now we have another problem… my human pal turned to an horrific monster.


	22. Awaken

Chapter Twenty-Two

AWAKEN

_David,_ I mumble myself because my human pal has turned to a horrible creature I have ever see in my life right now.

Bess calls my name in murmur way because she can feel David's presence too with a hurtful feeling. She sees my human pal as a large Demon. She gasps softly after Bess saw the creature and drops one tear in each both of her beautiful eyes. Just then, while I return to vision somewhere near one of the building's windows to see close enough using a contact, David's Demon body is like a stone. Seeking elsewhere as he faces toward the park in front. The Church is behind David's back. All officers on David's left are using their revolvers and shotguns pointing the Demon as they are in nervous and startle at once. These monsters to David's right where they all stand to the intersection, they carry spears, knives, dark swords, and axes. These Demons are in snarl as they can smell David's Demon flesh, and widens their eyes because they can see him as their new ally. But not for long.

I have sense a very great man in David's soul. I highly doubt that David joins the Demon clans quickly because he is no _evil_, but only a Demon inside my human pal _is_ the one. The Demon turns to the monsters on the right, seeking the way that he can sense the smell of any creatures' souls. While David stares the Demons for short time, he barely turns to all officers to the left. Seeking again inside of all people's soul to see their feelings, and also their phobia in each everyone of them. David sees my niece Tara next to her long time friend Detective. She can feel a long, and heartfelt sadness because she sees a very great human friend turned to a bad side. But that's not going to happen to David. Once David arises, he can hear Charlie's voice mumbles. Karen goes behind Red's back in case if David's Demon body tries to harm her. Sonny uses his revolver to aim the Demon. Both Cat Demons behind Red and Karen are in suspicious. They can feel the presence of a new Demon will join on the Greatest Enemy's side.

"David," Charlie shocks softly after he reveals David's soul is within the Demon's body. The Demon seeks the German Shepherd on the sidewalk. He barely walks slowly when he is approaching my buddy.

"Red," Sarah whispers, Red's right ear points upwards as he listens carefully. "The Demon is like an outsider. He's controlling David's mind. He doesn't know the Demons on our right. If David's Demon like ours are abandoning, they'll try to resist him like all monsters fighting against him to turn as a new member."

"If he fights against any Demons, my dear," Red mumbles, turning to Sarah. "David's rage will increase."

Charlie steps away very slowly, his ears are downward and his feeling are in great cautious. He can sense David inside the Demon. David does not even reveal his new body yet afterwards, but the Demon does not even care about the new body.

"David," he calls the Demon. "It's me…." The Demon crouches, sniffing through angel like identifying his soul. The Demon stares towards my buddy's green eyes, and he literally snarl gently. I do not think that is _David_. "It's your Guardian Angel." Just then, one of the Demons on the intersection close to Charlie's location is bawling.

"New orders from the Greatest Enemy," the Demon Snatcher shouts carrying the axe. "Capture that Outsider!" _Uh oh!_ The Snatcher and multiple Demon armies are sprinting into the dark shadows of the Mission Street. The new Demon stands quickly and that huge monster annihilates many creatures using that large swarming fire bombs from David's largest right claw. The Demon can sense the hearing from very far distance as I can hear multiple helicopters are on the way from other Headquarters. I can see how they have bring more reinforcements like SWAT trucks coming from the North. Helicopters flying whispers from the North West. And Biggs gave me a new information about the National Guards are on their way from South side from South San Francisco, and the other from Richmond at North East.

I think the Senator must have called the National Guard, and he wants to eliminate all unknown enemy forces coming in San Francisco. Angels are not _enemies_, the Demons _are_! But I felt very disappointed to the Cat Demons for my short legs because Karen made a good reason not to attack her father Red and partially her relatives like Sarah on the orange robe and some Cat Demon on lime green robe. Something tells me that the Cat Demons are no longer our enemies, but this will have to explain this confusion of truth later. David on Demon's body turns once the police helicopters are coming from the sky and SWAT trucks are nearby. He seeks a flying large beast like similar to Dragon's body, but quite average size like around medium. It's a Swarm. David sees his Guardian Angel for last time until his Demon body jumps above and catches both of the Swarm's claws and soars away along the buildings.

"What are we suppose to do, Red," Sonny demands as he turns to all four Cat Demons.

"Stop David before he will turn to all of us as our new enemy," Red advises strongly.

All three Cat Demons run to Charger car where their vehicle is in significant damage when the Dragon collapsed within a minute ago, Sonny and Karen officially run back to the Chevelle where the car is parked next to the intersection. Red and Sarah repairs the orange muscle car using their ability to heal and fix before I found out that Red calls another Cat Demon in the lime green robe name Samson. The angels as I see soaring along the buildings are in a chase where the Demon holds the Swarm's claws below that creature. The Swarm snarls louder with a shriek just when a Demon outsider are swinging anywhere for multiple turns to avoid large buildings in their way. All the cops down there are in retreat and advance their chase to shoot down any monsters trying to slay many people. There are all local monsters fighting in every city in the area: along the Russian Hill, Union Square, Chinatown, Financial District, and of course, Jackson Square.

Sasha soars with Sugar in the air along the angels are forcing the Swarm to shake off the Demon to capture David as however as necessary while Charlie I found him near the skyline is running in the dark roads alone. My buddy seeks the Demon as David inside after he runs through the alleyway close.

"Biggs," I tell him, turning quickly. "Send some angels to protect the Flea Bites club where all dogs are there hiding."

"You got it," Biggs agrees.

"If any Demon forces are closing to the Club," I add, "tell every canines in a city to evacuate."

The Demon snarls as the Swarm is gripping the claws and they both are dropping down the air and lands in a Financial District in a skyline where the Demon Crawlers are on the run breaking into buildings and tries to attack the people. While the Demon lands with the Swarm, all people and many cars are stop and go startle. The Demon fights the Swarm in combat, swinging the claws to the flying creature and multiple hits everywhere. As the Demon chokes the Swarm using a large claw, he slams the Swarm to the incoming blue sedan vehicle in front. One Crawler approaches the Demon and he finds a vehicle to carry a pickup truck beside and swings that monster like a baseball bat. Swinging upwards again as another Swarmer dives closer from the air alone.

The Demon continues oscillate many Demon Crawlers coming from sidewalks near Financial District. The Outsider must have not known any source of Demons anywhere because that monster has not yet loyal. The Demon spins through his body as he holds the pickup truck as a weapon for sure, and the monster throws the vehicle to one of the public buildings as the Demon Crawlers were descending that building and the truck smash three of them. The truck over penetrates the wall's windows with multiple debris after Demon Outsider turns away. The singing angels approaches and they create a large light net to capture the Outsider.

"Sasha," I call her while she summons the net with Charlie's daughter Sugar in the air with other four angels. "Try not to hesitate if you are going to capture that Demon!"

"We aren't going to capture," Sasha speaks, she doesn't know David is in the Demon's body. "Why do you want for us to seize that creature?"

"My lady," I beg to explain when she listens my voice from her ears. "There is still only chance to save David!"

"Where is he, Itch," Sasha demands when she looks over the city.

"He's right in front of you," I tell her. The Irish Setter angel seeks the Demon in front of the road down there. Sasha sees a life of a light inside of the Demon body. She can see David mind control from the unknown Demon Outsider trying to make my human pal as evil. She gasps softly when she founds out. _Oh my,_ Sasha murmurs with a shock. "Sasha. You better get him quickly. We do not have much time of him left before David will kill us all." Just then, the Demon seeks the angels above carrying a large white net where Sasha and Sugar is. The Demon snarls as the creature founds out that any angels and demons will capture him from any equipments if necessary. Any creatures will capture the Outsider to their Master to be part as a new evil, and the singing angels will capture him to return David's normal body to cast the Outsider out and be a protagonist once again. The Demon runs with a crawl like a large lion sprinting in the dark roads and multiple angels including Sasha and Sugar are on a chase to capture.

"Itchy," Charlie speaks out while running in the alleyway somewhere in Financial District. "Please tell me the angels are going to capture David."

"They are," I inform him. "But where are you heading?"

"I'm getting closer to the Flea Bites," Charlie adds after he turns to the other alleyway. "Why?"

"Our pal is on the run," I said sarcastically. "He's heading west!"

"Just keep me posting," Charlie said loudly as he extend his large wings and soars away from the alleyway. The Demon continues springing with two claws including the feet as the angels are in current chase to capture David as possible. Next, there are more Swarmers flying among in the air and seeks the Demon running in the dark street. Sasha contacts the Swarmer above and the Demon braces the building in between the Sacramento Street and ascends while he climbs using his claws and feet to go higher. One Swarmer snarls and rolls next to the building where Demon climbs and David reaches above the rooftop. The Demon sprints quickly and leaps forward on a soft winds and catches a Swarmer with a luck. The Swarmer screams as the Demon tears off a flesh of skins while ascending the heights as I can see local cop cars on other dark roads approaching. They can see the Swarmer in the air with Demon and speeds up their Monaco vehicles, I found my niece Tara inside a brown Dodge Fury with two men name Detectives Richard Connors and Devin Walter.

In a meanwhile, the Demon is nearly kill the Swarmer while they both reach one of famous building close to the town of San Francisco as local cops are on their chase in the roads and even the angels soar over the vast of soft winds taking out the Crawlers and Stalkers below using their light weapons. Somewhere along the intersections, the Brown Dodge Fury is alone and in current chase to stop David. Both sheriffs inside of the car including Tara knows about the situation already in few moments ago, and they have to capture my human pal fast. I see another Swarmer coming down from the dark cloud above before every lights of the city including homes and even the defence horn somewhere in skyline has shut down. Someone shut off the main generators using a power to use lights everywhere in San Francisco. And every lights are turned off, and in every places goes darker as a shining moonlight everywhere all the sudden including the small fires of lands. Once I see many blue and red lights from the cop cars following the dying Swarmer and Demon in the air, the Swamer monster who comes from the dark cloud reaches their destination and tackles Demon and his ally forcing back behind the cop cars. _Uh oh!_ Tara and the Detectives is on the front of the cop cars in one block away! The Demon and both Swarmers land with a hard impact behind the fading intersection road where the cops has turned before! And with that _bang_ impact, the flames from the impact summons and flows among the streets faster and multiple glass shatters in buildings and all three cop cars flip forward wildly after the Brown Dodge Fury turns with unexpected impact.

Tara shouts and multiple cop cars are rolling and Detective Connors turns away to the broken flying vehicles with flames below their vehicles. Only one flipping vehicle lands near rear side taillight from the left of Dodge Fury and the car goes out of control with a spin aggressively with screeching tires. About four times the spin for a short time, the sheriffs and Tara are facing towards the middle of the intersection where the Demon and two Swarmers collided into the ground and David including one monster bails the large hole of crater.

"Tara," I call my niece inside the Fury vehicle, "Whatever ever you and the sheriffs do, do not onslaught the Demon! We need David alive!"

"We're on it," Tara calms her voice after she was braced the spinning car inside with two sheriffs.

The Demon went aggressive to the Swarmer in another combat while some civilians on a sidewalks sprints away to the buildings and small groups are cars pulls over after the impact. Many people in their cars fall back to the street where they shall not be attacked by any monsters. Sheriff Walter calls the local cops nearby using a mike inside to use a reinforcement code for backups. The Demon continues striking the dying Swarmer and one black Mercury Cougar runs over both monsters with unexpected seen. While that man quickly ditch his car with some minor injuries from his head, the Demon rises slowly with a growl as a Swarmer struggles next to the Cougar vehicle. David seeks the man, and that innocent is seems very scared and running away. Before the Demon is about to chase that man, my niece lands in front of David and blocks using a forceful light shield.

"David," Tara shouts as she force the shield using her both paws. "You are not yourself right now! We are not your enemies, buddy! Do not engage!" Just for a sudden moment, the Demon forces the light surrounding him as David begins to rage himself.

The Swarmer next to the broken Mercury Cougar car snarls and tackles David and now both monsters have disappeared with a bluish lightning teleport. _What the?_ I shake my short legs softly. Next, I hear dogs barking. I check over the alleyways next to the skyline, small lightnings are summoned closer to the Flea Bites Club where I used to enjoy there before with Charlie, Sasha and Bess. _Oh NO!_ Local angels are there, and many canines lives there including puppies on a shelter. The lightning bolt teleports the Demon and Swarmer in a mid air and crashes the recess next to the Flea Bites. All dogs go barking, and angels prepare their weapons as they guard the puppies and some canines who were escaped Hell.

"Charlie," I call my buddy, "David's in the Flea Bites!"

"What," Charlie puzzles with a shock when he stops soaring somewhere in Union Square. "How did he get there?"

"Some lightning showed up and that Demon summoned that teleport power," I explain carefully. "David is fighting the Swarmer!"

"Itchy," Bess calls in front of me, "Sonny is on the run with Karen on a Russian Hill! Shall I call him on the mike?"

"Call him quick," I inform her, "Tell them both that David is attacking at Flea Bites! And find their safety routes for that Horn!"

"I'll do what I can," Bess agrees.

I look around over the vast buildings to find Red and the two Cat Demons somewhere in the darkest roads. I found one orange Dodge Charger near the heart of San Francisco. Three of these Cats are using their orbs of power that attacks many Crawlers and Snatchers in front and all sides including their six. I sweep the clouds in order to clear the hole to contact Red and the Cat Demons inside. I hope this Cat I dislike knows what he is doing, but this will be my only last call to talk to him.

"Hey, you," I shout softly, communicating to one of the mikes inside of their vehicle. "The one who bowed the Horn from Alcatraz. Whatever you just did back there at the church, you better bring my pal David back to human!"

"Who am I speaking to," Red demands after he picks up the mike.

"Just the anonymous call from Heaven," I said to him without my name. "Look Red, David is fighting somewhere at the alleyways close to San Francisco. Charlie is on his way there to stop my pal from fighting."

"I can recognize your voice since my Curio Shop, Itchy," Red identifies my voice! _Uh oh!_ "I'm not being deceived by an angel, anonymous. Where is David in the alleyways exactly?"

"My pal can move anywhere else using that lightning portal of his," I explain to the Cat Demon in blue robe. "He will not stay in the Flea Bites for much longer."

"Give me a reason why did you call me for a heads up, wiener dog," Red demands.

"Because the angels and I need some help to stop David from madness," I tell him importantly. "If you do not support us to stop the Demon controlling David, Red, you will sink back to Hell and that includes both of your Cats if you three are deceiving any angels sooner. So I suggest you better stay away from the Gabriel's Horn you liked the most or else you'll have some serious water bath you dislike the most that will burn you into corpse." I sweep the clouds back to end the communication call to Red.

I return the view of the minor damage Flea Bites Club where David the Demon is in current struggle with a Swarmer. The local angels must have advised all canines and puppies to evacuate the club from a major threat. I hope the guardian angels are moving their loved ones safe to leave the city as possible. A moment on, the Demon wakes and rises slowly. The Swarmer spits a small fire and blinds the Demon's eyes and then attacks him. Two local angels seeks both monsters in a combat while they prepare their large light nets to capture the Demon who is in blind right now, and the Swarmer struggles to pick one of a junk muscle car with blower. My niece Tara takes an arrow shot to the Swarmer struggling to pick up the car as the Demon is rubbing his wicked eyes and roars back. The Demon seeks the monster and begins striking using his large claws for agility and combat.

The two white Retriever angels are aiming the Demon's wrist to prepare their throw to carry a light net to possibly capture David. The Demon, however, is too strong for any fighting skills and fast for escaping a deadly threat and captures. The Demon tears down a "Tonite" sign above the stand where the bands used to play together, and he crushes the wooden sign to create some dagger from his power. The Demon swings the dagger and slits multiple skins towards Swarmer's center. Continuing a multiple slashes with counter attacks, David chokes slam to the large van and damages the vehicle severely like crushing down. And now throws the creature to many tables and a motorcycle for severe collateral damages. While the Demon runs, he throws the wooden "Tonite" dagger onto the Swarmer's neck like someone stabs to any person very harder. While the Demon finds any damage vehicles around him, he quickly snatch the muscle car after the Swarmer approaches again and David slams that monster aggressively like swinging a bat. _Oh my!_ The monster collides to the bricks of the wall and the Demon approaches to the dying Swarmer after I see Charlie in the air moving closer to the Flea Bites Club. The two angels prepares throwing the Demon before a Swarmer agrees the monster itself to die as the Demon defeats the creature. Apparently, the Demon slams again to the monster and dies with a crushing bones like a fatality.

"Charlie," I shout, "Are you seeing this?" He focuses David when the two angels quickly throw the net in the air and the Demon swifts. The net snatches the body of a large Cat Demon-alike Beast.

"Snatchers," Tara shouts. I seek through the dark alleyways. The Snatchers are aggressively moving like sprinting with a war shout. They are after David!

"Quick," I inform the angels, "Get David out of there! They are after him!" Just then, a some sort of large flaming portal comes out of nowhere and some alpha Snatcher snarls to the Demon and attacks both angels including Tara. "Tara!" Oh my God! The Snatcher leader grabs the Demon with a light net and Charlie luckily enters the portal after both monsters went in.

After a short seconds later when I hardly find a fire portal somewhere in the city, I found a helicopter flying near the skyline, seeking every fires of some lands are under attack and all angels fights over the streets and even in the air. I quickly find some glass in order to hear their conversations. Wait a minute, the man on the helicopter. This man is familiar.

"All units," the man speaks normally. "Be on a lookout for any threats in a city. Headquarters, we need backup from a local officers near North of Union Square. They are under heavy fire and need reinforcements, Copy over?" Next, the fire portal is in front of a helicopter about hundreds of feet away.

"Paulie," the co-pilot shouts when he seeks two monsters including the angel exits the portal in the air.

"Oh GOD," Paulie moves the helicopter to the left using a stick to control the flight of a vehicle. Paulie? I figure this man out later.

While I see two monsters and Charlie in a mid air rising, the Snatcher grabs the light net that is burning his claws is spinning the Demon in clockwise. While many spins goes harder and faster, the monster releases the Demon and collides and over penetrates through multiple buildings every way, and Charlie evades many debris as he quickly turns his wings away from penetrated buildings as possibly. About four buildings that has been penetrated as the Demon impacts through every walls and windows in each building, the net has cut down and the Demon goes freely. But then, somewhere in the Demon's mid air has impacted him hard enough like a large item smashes that creature. Oh my! Runaway cable car! The cable strikes the Demon in the air!

I check one of the roads that have a railroad on there close to Russian Hills, the Snatcher Leader has thrown the cable car! How the heck did that monster throw that far enough to the Demon like that? He teleported again with a flame portal and I quickly search him again near the city and he opens the large hole next to him! OH NO! The entrance of Hell! I cannot let the Snatcher grab David and then sink him down! I find some electric cloud behind me and I deliver the bolt to the large view in front of me. While I grip the lighting enough, the bolt goes unleash and I stab the cloud. A large white bolt impacts the large hole and vanquishes the entrance and even the Snatcher Leader goes lobotomized. The Demon in the air are unbalancing and impacts near the Union Square. But the Snatcher quickly enters the fire portal again and did uppercut Demon's face and within each fire teleportation, he attacks and counters the Demon in all over the buildings.

A moment later as the Snatcher is continuously attacking the Demon in many fire portals, Red and the Cat Demons is on their approach of the Charger car somewhere in the heart of the skyline. Red quickly seeks one portal beside them all to the left and bolts the Snatcher using his green summoning power. The Demon, however, is in outrage after he rolls multiple sideways of the buildings and lands in Pine Street. Red immediately stops his muscle car and all three exits. What the… is that the humans in there? They are in disguise! Oh my God! That man next to the driver seat, is that… David's father's old friend?

When the Snatcher snarls loudly for short time, that man shape shifts into a Cat Demon! Karen's right! Red is actually Karen's father! This is too much twisted in my head, and my short legs are in a bit jumpy. Red attacks the Snatcher, Charlie founds the fighting area where the Cat Demons are in location with the Demon struggling in middle of the intersection road.

"Itchy," Charlie shouts. "Call all the angels and deliver the attack run to the demons trying to capture David!"

"Biggs is working on it," I inform him. "Charlie, you gotta do something to that Demon! You have to bring David back once and for all! Let that big Cat support you!"

"I don't trust Red," he tells me, "He'll try to-"

"Just let him help you out," I shout softly. "There's no time to complain! Help David!" At suddenly, Charlie swift quickly when he hears the Demon scream. He tackles my buddy in the air, and braces the impact into the public newspaper building. "Biggs," I turn to him, "Put everything you got on this city! Make sure no Crawlers and Snatchers trying to capture David!"

"I'm on it," Biggs said loudly after he grabs the small bolts of lightning to his view.

Next, I check back to the building inside. Charlie and the Demon is in combat. That monster carries a wooden "Tonite" dagger, trying to slash Charlie using a swinging counter as my buddy blocks using his light shield he carries. There one Crawler climbing outside of the building, Biggs activates a large bolt of lightning impacts the monster to kill. The Demon in each attacks uses swing with wooden dagger. Charlie finds an open spot below the monster's arms. He kicks the ribs on the sides, making the Demon pulls back and Charlie tackles him out of the building and dives down to the street once again. Red and the two Cat Demons are forcing the Snatcher Leader on the sidewalk after Charlie and the Demon lands with a hard impact on the road.

"Biggs," I call him when I see armies of Crawlers coming from the dark roads ahead of them.

"I got it," he triggers the lightening and bolts the streets. There are multiple angels coming and they are ready to fight against any demons try to do a deadly force and capturing David the Demon.

"Honey," I call Bess. "Where is Sonny and Karen at?"

"They are safe," she explains. "Sonny's Chevelle is at David's house. No other demons knows they're there. Tara, Sasha and Sugar is with them." I check back again to the heart of skyline. The Demon is fighting against the Cat Demons, the Snatcher Leader and Charlie. Oh my! The Demon severely counters all attacks and deflects from all of them. The Demon, however, is in a skill fighting experience as that monster control David's minds. Using that mind to use a skill of martial arts from whatever David has studied before. The Demon swings Charlie, then continues pounding the Snatcher. Red officially grips the power, pulling the Snatcher away from the Demon. Next, Samson and Sarah forces the demon monsters away from them all using a fire force field. "Itchy," Bess calls me in front softly. "Is there anyone try to stop David?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "Let's just hope that Charlie and the others to put an end of this madness."

Then a Demon quickly searches a large ton of a circle metal where there is the entrance of under the street, and he quickly uses that defence weapon from any strikes comes near him. The Snatcher Leader flames the road and nearly burns both Cat Demons in their way and that creature returns fighting back using a fire portal. The Demon focuses attacking the angel Charlie as Red prepares a large portion of familiar reddish collars. The Snatcher, however, delivers another teleport attack run with ashes. The Demon does not like the Snatcher trying to tease him, and Charlie goes brighten the light of his body to blind Snatcher's eyes. The monster cries and at sudden moment the Demon pounds the face of that monster using the iron circle from the street. He quickly slashes through skins and pierces all over the body, and uppercuts him back for avenge. Red quickly use a collar to grip the wrists on both Demon's arms. Making David struggle, and Charlie sees them both, running ahead.

The Demon back elbow Red's chest, and twists the long collar to counter him with multiple strikes. Samson and Sarah quickly turn to the back of the road where multiple demon monsters are approaching while Biggs continues bolting the rest of them. They both go after the monsters for more time. I tell Biggs not to bolt the Cat Demons trying to put on hold of these monsters go capture David. The Demon swings back to Charlie again and picks up to one of the civilian's wrecked station wagon beside him, and swings to Red, and the Cat Demon luckily escapes like dodging. Two more punches from the Demon hitting Red, another kick to Charlie, and now both Charlie and Red forms their powers colliding the Demon. The monster grabs both powers of the light and green lightnings as they all three stand in the middle of the intersection The Demon is in control of a large ball of melting boom in both of his claws. OH MY!

The Demon brightens his red eyes, the Snatcher tackles out of the shadows and David quickly releases the ball of melting lava. As the ball of light impacts, the Demon pushes it using his force push and lands the Snatcher like a laser, and then… flies away to one of the buildings about few blocks ahead of the Demon watching the Snatcher. The monster clashes the building down below with a sudden pack of boom with a severe collateral damages.

"Is there a civilians inside the building, Biggs," I ask Biggs, demanding him to know if the civilians are there or not.

"Twenty five civilians are in there, Itchy," Biggs seeks the life forms in there. "The singing angels are on their way to rescue them."

Just then, while I miss one part, the Demon has been teleported by a dying Snatcher Leader next to the broken building. OH NO! David's in trouble! That building will collide in a matter of seconds! Charlie and Red seeks the demon armies behind them. They attack the rest while Biggs delivers another lighting attack again to vanquish the rest as possible. I see all the small stars entering the random windows from the skies, packing in each civilian out of the collapsing building. While every citizens is clear, the Demon counters the Snatcher's strike and in most pouncing deflection attacks once he reflexes his mind to figure that monster's advantage. As the Demon nearly got hit once again by a Snatcher's claws, the Demon stabs the monster right onto his heart with a "Tonite" wooden dagger. The building is falling! Red swifts quickly and hears the largest debris impacting in couple of blocks away. He brings a large collar and snatches the Demon and pulls away from the broken and colliding building and that creature dies from the crush. And now, Charlie soars in the air carrying a Spear of Destiny. _What's he doing?!_ My buddy dives down with a speed of supersonic, and Red chokes slam the Demon beside the intersection. Red pulls back after he sees Charlie in the air diving.

"You don't wanna cast away to my human pal," Charlie shouts, demanding the Demon. "THEN I SHALL BREAK YOU!" The cast of light from the Spear of Destiny stabs the Demon's body after all Cat Demons has just protect themselves using their shields from the light. As all the lights go flow like a speed of light, the light obliterates many Crawlers, armies, and all monsters while the shine of a gloss goes lighten around all the radius within infinite miles until it dimmers. At all the sudden, it went quiet…

Charlie seeks the Demon who stabbed him with a Spear of Destiny. My buddy steps back after he leaves the lance there. Once the light has dimmer, there is an angel beside the Demon. All the gloss over the angel's body, Charlie moves away slowly when he sees… a woman. And I hear a soaring wings beside Red as the Cat Demon is about to check the Demon's body. After the light shuts, I see… David's mother shielded the Spear of Destiny.

"Abigail," I shock myself softly. And then another angel lands beside Red in front. She must have joined with Abigail. Hold on, is that the woman who Abigail introduced her as John's wife, and Karen's mother? Built the industrial weapons for WWII? _My bravest and brightest friend who is a mother of David's love interest, and a wife of John Davis_, I remember Abby's words in Heaven. "Roxanne," I found her name.

"Abby," Charlie puzzles with a wide shock. Abigail slowly pull the Spear of Destiny dagger on her shield first.

"Charlie," Abigail turns. "You nearly killed him using the dagger, David would have been obliterated in the light."

She crouches beside the Demon, touching along the face of unconscious monster's cheek. The dark fluid of magic has cast away of the Demon's body, and now the spirit of the "Outsider" has now banished peacefully from Abigail's light. The dark magic floats above the Demon body's chest, it is calm and apparently relax by itself. Abigail pushes her hand gently to the dark fluid once she is going to cease the exist of the spirit monster. But, I do not think she can bring David back to normal otherwise. After the fluid moves above far enough, Abby cleanses the fluid and turns into light when she gently grips her hand softly.

The spirit of a dark fluid magic is gone… I can see David still as a Demon, but no longer act like a monster anymore.

"Charlie," Abigail calls him. "The National Guard is on their way here. If they see David as the Demon, they will shoot my son down."

"Can you turn him to human again, my dear lady," Charlie asks her. She looks to her son closely into David's soul. Abigail can see David's body within the Demon's flesh.

"No," She shook softly. "I cannot change him back. I am sorry." Roxanne touches Red's chest to hold him off. The two Cat Demons stands in the corner next to the Charger car. Just then, David has awaken. He opens his own eye color when he lays there. Abigail steps back to the intersection as Charlie moves away from him. Roxanne turns to David and all three Cats are seeking him. He sits up, looking around the city everywhere with multiple debris. The brown smoke comes from the building that was been broken and collided with more than a minute ago.

"The shop," David speaks still in brute voice. "Where's-" Then, he paused for a second. He puzzles, David rises slowly. "What happened to my voice," he demands. Charlie sees David in a Demon body. David looks around to himself, seeking his own claws he has never seeing before. "My hands," he shocks quietly. David looks over his arms, upon his shoulder, his chest, his feet, and even… his tail are in red furs. "What happened?" He swifts around and he looks for some reflection to any building's windows or some water near him. He founds one large rectangular mirror beside him. He sees himself… as closely Cat Demon/Beast. David suffers strongly, touching his face over him withing a bad look of a monster just like the Cat Demons are and even the monsters' faces. I hear multiple sirens in few blocks away; the SFPD officers are moving in closer from their location to David's stand. Next, I see the sheriffs' brown car coming towards from the West. Abigail calls his own son. She sees him how any worst monster has created David into a very bad creature he has become. But somehow, David does not know how bad he is when the Demon spirit controlled him to forget the memory. For what I believe is he only remembers what he sees only instead of Demon's vision. David sees his biological mother in a middle of the intersection by walking to approach her slowly. He nearly shocks himself, but then… his eyes are in tears.

After a short walk, David has finally confronts his long lost mother, his angel mother. Abigail looks above David's horror monster's face, my human pal is much taller about Red's height. David sees her down like a small person, in falling tears gently when he remembers his mother long time ago. Abigail reaches David's chest and she cries softly.

"My poor... baby," Abigail cries softly. "My poor David… Darkness created you… why did he do this to you?" Just then, multiple police cars are approaching from the left of the intersection where the building collapsed behind them. Next, another police is coming on all sides except the back of the street behind the Cat Demons. David crouches to his mother gently.

"Mother," David speaks in lower voice. "I don't know… it's been… so long…." Roxanne turns to Red, likely her husband I suppose, she informs the Cat Demon to must leave and hide. I hear the National Guards coming from the South, they have reached through the city about seven miles away. David hugs his angel mother for not seeing Abigail in years since he was in very young age.

"I know, my dear," Abigail taps David's body fur while hugging. This is very heartwarming, a mother has returned to her loving son. "It's ok. I am here now…"

"I… I miss you, mother," David refuses letting her go. Abigail was able to return her son so hard enough because she once told me in years earlier that Abby will return to her son one day.

"I really miss you David," Abigail tells him once the cop cars have immediately pulled over and they all can see the angel and a demon hugging in a middle of the intersection. I see a helicopter flying above the street behind the collapsed building. That man… Paulie. I check the view of the side of the windshield to see him in a vile. That man can see the light over the intersection. Seeking closely using his binocular beneath his neck, and once he sees her. He identifies the angel, he recognizes a woman who was a wife of David's father.

"Abigail," Paulie widens his shocking eyes. Just then, an unexpected sound has come near the helicopter, a snarl roar. OH MY! The last Swarmer has caught one of the helicopter's flat landing skids and pulls roughly to unbalance the flight, and the vehicle is in out of control! David and Abigail seeks the helicopter spinning and they see their family member in trouble.

"Oh my God," David sees the vehicle in malfunction and under attack by a Swarmer.. "Uncle Paul!"

"David," she calls her son loudly while David stays focus the helicopter.

The cops are standing down once my favorite angel Abigail uses a light from her palm to refuse any weapon's trigger to pull. The sheriff knows what is happening to David and he does not draw his revolver because… he can identify the Cat Demon alike monster just like Red. Anyway, David sprints after he leaped all the cop cars over. Just then, his body goes down towards the road and can run using four paws like a lion running towards the prey. David seeks the helicopter spinning out of control as he swifts his face quickly to any buildings to climb. He can feel his claws to grab like bracing a rock to climb the highest way to challenge. David found one tallest building, a Transamerica Pyramid. He climbs one building towards the side as he can ascend towards the windows and rails. Once he reaches above one building where gets closer to Transamerica he leaps forward to the other side of the tallest building.

Before he jumps again after sprinting, he breaks one of the rails behind him and David throws the rail like a spear towards a Swarmer beneath the spinning helicopter. The rail pierced through the heart and the flying creature dies in a mid air and falls. The helicopter is soaring beside Transamerica and becomes unstable of flying. The fire above the engine starts to ignite like a spark. David jumps through windows on walls and climbs faster he gets, and quickly sees his uncle inside the unstable vehicle beside the tallest building. A seconds right after he arrives there beneath the helicopter, David springs in the air and catches the landing skid from the helicopter! The vehicle is still spinning and David barely hangs the skid to pull down the helicopter gently, The officer inside of the helicopter has lost his grip and his body flies out to the side and David snatch that man in the air while he holds on one left claw to the skid. David quickly searches one of the smaller buildings to let the officer land to the roof. While the helicopter is nearly there, David releases the man's arm and the officer rolls down to the roof as safe as he lands there. Within almost somewhere near a Chinatown, David lands with a helicopter while the rotor of the vehicle is unstable and David moves that vehicle to cut off the blade to shut down. The blades are flew across anywhere to their crash landing area, David drops the helicopter softly.

In a sudden quiet after the land, David seek both pilots including his uncle beside the co-pilot are unconscious in front of the helicopter. The rotor sparks for a short time, and David has saved one of his family members for a first time as his Cat Demon/Beast. Paulie nearly wakes within his vision of blindness. He can barely see the monster in front of him, Paul went startled. David approach to his uncle gently to make sure he is better. Only on a side of his temple went minor injury with his blood comes out.

"Uncle Paul…" David names his uncle with his soft and gentle brute voice. "Paulie… are you alright?" Paul wides when he seeks the creature talking to him. Paul confuses and he does not know David is actually him using a Beast body. Somehow, the creature on Paul's point knows his name.

"How… how do you know… my name…" Paul's voice weakens from the cause of crash, the pain grows a headache in his forehead.

"It… is hard to believe to see me knowing your name uncle…" David hardens his mind. He cannot explain flowfully. "You're once told me…. a young prince shall must protect my family from in danger. A young prince will always look after loved ones… and one day, a young prince will save any of our bloodline from unexpected war." Paul stares right towards David's eyes. He remembers in a memory I can see his mind and I can see a young man sitting down to his nephew on a couch with officers. Paul wide his eyes with a shock when he nearly reveals his own wise words from his… nephew. Just then, he seeks David's tearful "KISS" t-shirt. Paul remembers his nephew worn one before, and he now remembers my human pal. The sirens are louder as I expect multiple police cars are coming near in one block away approach to the crash site.

"David," Paul reveals the Cat Demon Beast monster in front of David. My human pal sees three cars handling their turns in one block away and they are after my pal.

"Goodbye, uncle," David turns away with a sprint. Paul shouts his nephew's name for one last time once David jumps beside the building. In every rooftops he sprints and springs his feet, he evades every cop cars around the intersects and there is one helicopter in the air chasing David. My pal quickly searches a tall brown building in the skyline. In a meantime when he reaches there, he ascends using his claws and a feet through many windows. In a matter of seconds, he finally reached the rooftop of the brown building. Seeking every small fires of some buildings, small debris within the eagle eye, the whistle wind whispers through David's point ears. He crouches down, his back… David growls softly with a much transformation behind him has now turned into… a large dragon like wings after a helicopter in front of David lightens the flash to see him. Just then, David sprints forward and dives beneath the helicopter, spreading his wings and soars away with a soft winds. The helicopter has lost the sight to search the Demon body behind. I see David in the air flying. He barely feels startle for the first time of him soaring like piloting in a jet plane. I remember once David told me one day he will fly in any planes for his life to enjoy. I can see my pal enjoying in the air above the city to see all the dark below except the fires beneath him. A moment later, David turns his wings to the left and probably he continues gliding the whisper winds. I check inside of his body… the star inside of his heart is… under attack. Uh oh! His heart begins to pound harder, and then a strike like someone punch him on his chest like a powerful straight punch. David begins to suffocate from his lungs gently, his brain goes into pain from the cause of heart attack. David slows his wings down in a mid air to dive slowly. A flash of a bomb explosion came out of nowhere impacts my pal about ten feet away from him. _What the heck?!_ I follow the line of smoke where the impact has stroked my pal. I found one near five miles away from San Francisco. It was a military tank with four soldiers riding there and two of the marines is inside the tank driving it. One of them in there fired to David using a canister cannon. I double check the marines outside as they all saw one pack of boom in a mid air and a demon fell to the sky.

I found one canine riding with the marines on a tank. She seeks the Demon in the air falling. An angel… one of Charlie's daughters who desired to become a canine marine.

_Melina!_

I search David again and found him somewhere near Lower Nob Hill, and he glides unbalancing from his wings and even his body is in minor damage from the blast. David has strike through the building and pounds back from the fall. David has sudden impact with another pain. Just then, I hear a nature's thunder. The rain has now teared from the sky pouring through the dark places everywhere. David then crouches, struggling with a heart attack as he can barely walk. David's body begins to overheat like a rain delivers his pain to hurt him. His Demon body does not like the water like I remembered the Cat Demon soaked inside the Alcatraz. David pounds the door without a knock and enters the red apartment. I found the orange Charger outside after David impacts beside that building through the park. _Where's Charlie,_ I ask myself. I quickly search Charlie in the a mid air searching David. He has now see our pal struggling inside the red apartment. He dives using his wings to curl, and lands safely and runs inside the building; shouting of a worry towards David that he sees him minor burns from the blast and even the smoke over the body from the pouring rain.

"No," Charlie shouts and shakes David's body. "David!" Just then, Red and the Cat Demons are inside and they have found them both near the halls. Charlie seeks them all. "Don't you take him away from me! He's mine!"

"David's suffering," Sarah speaks. "We won't take him away. Let us get rid of that Demon body and that Kindle inside of him."

"Let me handle this," Charlie whines softly. "Don't even think about it." Charlie sees David suffocating. Charlie turns the Demon body to see his chest inside. The heart continues pounding harder, and his lungs are punctured from the star inside of him. "David!"

"The Kindle is attacking David's heart," Red sees David's chest. He comes near Charlie and David and he crouches beside them. He touches David's chest and can feel the heat of the star. "The power has refused his soul from his Demon body. Charlie, you won't bring him back as a human being while his lungs is in severe critical, and his heart is tearing flesh. You won't revive him back as your light power cannot revoke David's body to return normal."

"You better not kill my human, Red," Charlie said serious towards the Cat Demon leader. "I'll try to rip the flesh out of you in a rain."

"Try to stop me if you can, Charlie," Red ignores my buddy. "If you refuse want me to help him, then he will die in a matter of seconds if the Kindle triggers his life and will end David's life. What are you going to do?" Charlie then uses a light power over his paw. he delivers the light through David's chest and then… the Kindle, however, is defending David's soul and refuses to leave with the light.

"This isn't happening," Charlie worries with a bit anger. David continues suffocating with a fast breathing, and his heart is striking again continuously. Charlie repeatedly use a light again and the Kindle is now attacking David from refusing to leave. "No, no!"

"Do not waste your light," Red advises Charlie, raising his paw. The Cat Demon turns to David and he creates a lime green flow over his large sleeve and delivers right through his paw. The form over Red's paw turns into a claw cloud. Whatever Red is doing, he is going to get rid of that star inside of David's chest. "The Kindle is unstable. This will have a temporary time before this Kindle will burst into flames everywhere. I have seen five of these unstable fire Kindles before in my early ages. None of them who carries the Kindle won't last, they were sacrificed in a fire, but…"

"But what," Charlie demands strongly, worries eventually.

"I can save him," Red said sarcastically.

He strikes the flow through the heart and now David went unconscious as the Kindle immediately shuts down his heart. The green flow snatches the unstable fire star and the air over them all goes severe like a storm. The star is blowing the winds everywhere and exits David's chest. The storm of an unstable fire dimmers and lightens repeatedly like somewhat a star has wasted the energy over the fire inside the core. Charlie steps back immediately once the star is shrinking and the energy of a fire star goes into critical and Red apparently wide his arms as the winds flows through his robe like a strong gust with a small whirlwind surrounding him and David.

Red claps his paw to the star and vanishes the fire as a sound of a thunder slaps simultaneously.

Everything inside of the hall has faded into the darkness…

* * *

_GZ's Note:_

_My fellow authors and readers, I have a problem to see the views and visitors as I have some "Error Type 1" and I check my story to see the views as "N/A". I cannot see the numbers of the views and visitors for now, but this chapter will be last updated for now until this "Error" code vanishes and shall be finish this Volume 1 in few months perhaps._

_The story's goal is to reach about ten reviews. Even though this story is not famous yet, but I did so hard to work on this novel for many fans who loves All Dogs Go to Heaven and one day to make a prequel before the first movie and sometime a spin-off if I'm planning to._

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_


	23. In the Morning

Chapter Twenty-Three

IN THE MORNING

David:

_The floating spark has come upon my mind through the darkness. The reddish possession power has begin to uncontrolled, and cannot be resist my body never again. In a sudden dark, my memories are living in my head. My childhood life. Therefore, where I was born with my hearty mother in a light. The light guides me in through my beginnings where I began to know my parents. In a sudden light went vanquish in my next memory, I have never seeing one of my memories. The memories belong to my mother's, where she was driven in her Impala all alone in the darkness of the streets. She calmed herself in couple of blocks ahead. But then… after five blocks ahead, she crashed like a fender bender rolls with a blue Chevy 10 where my mother sacrificed and died. The Chevy 10 belongs to one of Ronny's father who is currently in ill and gone himself mad when he saw a dark clouds around the Impala._

_In a next light guides me where I started to confront my best friends Sonny and Karen in a preschool. Next, in eight years of my age. I ran away… ran away from home in a night where I was in suffer for a short time. In the daylight with a shower sadness of cold, I covered over my body to prevent the wet while I was trembling. Trembling where I last sat was somewhere in San Francisco's alleyways near the skyline… I found one Irish Setter. My newest and brightest friend who founded me with a sadness rain._

_Another memory where I go through the confrontations of two guardian angels through Alcatraz once again like a dream. The Cat Demon Red who was been possessed, suffered with waters, and sunk himself back to Hell long ago. Next, my light memory seeks where Charlie leaves me at my house after Sasha died… looked above the Heavenly sky above, and then a fighting against a senior pal on cafeteria during High School freshman days._

_The inside of my darkness vision with a light flow, my travels of seeking live rock bands… college years with my old friends including Charlie's son Drake somewhere headed to finest lands where a place we went to see adoption wolves. On a dark night, Drake… he sacrificed in a quicksand where I was been attacked by one of Darkness's minions. And in my heartless days of searching Davis Family including Karen, I found them all except Roxanne and Razor in their red apartment._

_With all the battles of Hell, escaping the cell, tied up in chains with children's eyes are sorrow and were prisoners. All deaths in front of me in Death Stadium… burning skins… sacrifices of Beast warriors… Sonny's eyes were bleeding like a blind man cries where I nearly scared and much sad because I saw him suffering like severe pain. I killed Lonesome Crow… their former savior. He in my point is not a savior… like Hell they kill innocent people everyday._

_Is that how a Lonesome Crow murdered every prisoners like innocents be extinguished because did he saved his people and the Necromancers to kill many people who loved the ones from Heaven? He murdered everyone… all the demons hate me because I killed their savior. He's the one who caused everything too vulnerable to us as his and their enemies._

_Before all that happened, in a middle of a resting time in a cell where I lay there with Razor and two guardian angels inside including my best friend. While I awoke for a while, Red called my name out to have our conversation where I nearly forgot about this memory before we fought to get out of the cell._

"_I know you are still don't want to talk to me," Red said. "But for your father's oath he gave me is to keep you secured from Darkness's minions. I cannot let you be taken away."_

"_Let them can," I told the Cat Demon. "There's no way to find this place to be emerged, Red."_

"_What makes you say that," Red demanded. "Escaping is possible whether you do believe it or not. There will always be possible to find the escape route. Once you see something glossing around the cells, David, there is hope as I can guarantee you can call any of your loved ones."_

"_How," I turned slowly._

"_With your luck of course," Red explained. "Probably for a hardest one to search if you are in fortune." In a first off, I remember Karen's transformation. Her body of a Cat Demon delivers me worries and was to think that Red can take my love away from me. All that think in my head from the previous was all wrong like Red created her… planned to reclaim Gabriel's Horn, and possibly revenge. All that is history… I wonder about Karen's body._

"_Red," I named him. "How is that your daughter formed into your true form?"_

"_Four years ago," Red began. "During our absence as you may know what happened to us back then, we were suffered down below Hell for long time when the Demons has captured us. While I've been exiled since Alcatraz on your eighth age, I was been blinded for all these years. Darkness changed his own mind to capture me and my family. In Hell back on these days… Darky wanted for himself to extinct the lives of ourselves because I have been accused of violated the obey to my former master, violated one of the rules to not make a bloodline of any relatives unless you have a permission to the master, and violated to murder every Demons tried to slay me._

"_Before my wife's execution, my dear Roxanne delivered our daughter to become one of our true forms to join. She delivered Karen a one pink power to transform herself into a true form of a Cat Demon. Before my wife died, we were desperate that we had ourselves a plan to abscond alive and should never again be returned in whatsoever. I overheard one of Darkness's evil plans before we were on the run. One of the guards were once been told about that ten year plan to capture Heaven's finest items to control Earth and vanquish all the souls around the people of this Earth. After all four of us escaped, Razor did not make it to my escape route. We had no other choice but to salvage him one day… until we have detected some fallen fire from the sky yesterday. That fire impacted near your house and we all have to split ourselves to go rescue Razor, and my daughter and I must check your house to make sure you and your family are okay in disguise. We were in a last minute once that Dragon was likely chased you and your old friend Sonny when your father revealed about you snatched Gabriel's Horn from Heaven._

"_My daughter uses her own human body as a disguise to make sure you were not suppose to see her new identity of her true form. We all kept a secret, and including your family to share."_

"_And then my family including you all the Cat Demons think about me getting suspicious something to reveal the secret," I told him truthfully._

"_Yes," Red nodded. "That secret is now history… And all we need to do now… is pray."_

_I wondered about that plan to escape. The other mind that keeps bothering is that what if the guardian angels can see the Cat Demon with me and Sonny, and that includes the two angels Lance and Tiffany. This explanation to my favorite angels must be important to understand. But now, I found one in my head. Something that I can make sure Charlie can talk to me later._

"_Before I go back to rest," I spoke to Red. "There is something I must tell in case my angels have found my secret. I do not know you'll have my words to keep when you will confront Charlie again."_

"_What is it that you want for me to talk," Red inquired._

"_If anything happens that if Charlie determines I'm with you and the Cat Demons," I explain with a risk. "They'll try to do anything get rid of you and perhaps the angels will probably demand me why. They will think you are a trickster, and a liar. Making sure they believe that you can steal the Horn again like a retaliation. These angels are probably gonna feel like the same way like I was since I fought against you for demanding. There's only one way for you to speak Charlie."_

"_Go on," Red uttered._

"_Can you promise me that you will talk to Charlie about I should speak to him alone," I request. "There may be the only way for me to explain everything what just happened."_

"_The Demons does not use that kind of promise, David," Red spoke thinkfully._

"_You may not be one of these Demons anymore, Red," I utter. "But you as a Cat Demon who has been "exiled" and "accused" will perhaps keep my promise instead of "not use" words. You can help me protect by any Demons try to kill me. But you already had an oath from my father right? You can still keep his promise. So I want for you to have my promise. Will you do it for me?" Red thinks over my promise words. He may have to consider about me begging Charlie to speak with me alone for my time to explain everything. Just then for a short time, he has… _

"_You have my word, David," Red nodded. He finally agreed my promise._

In a sudden wake, I begin to feel consciousness. The room been surrounded over my space as I lay in a couch with large cover for comfort. The smell of a bacon smoke has been cooked inside somewhere in a kitchen. I recognize this living room, I started to feel strange when my blur vision becomes vulnerable for short time. I am surrounding the room including the stairs as I remember Karen walked down there to confront me and Sonny. This is the red apartment where I confronted the Davis family. For a second of all, my Demon body is no longer around me anymore I believe, but my normal human skins has return. In a strangest moment as I carry the cover along my neck to rise….

"Where's my shirt," I demanded myself softly. Just then, one of Red's loyal Cat Demon in orange robe comes out of the kitchen. Once I begin to sit up, she resist me push my body down softly.

"Relax, David," Sarah paws to my chest after she walked past by in a kitchen. She must have cooked some bacon for breakfast. I wonder where I am at? My headache… it is still hurts. "Your headache is in bad shape I'm afraid."

"I don't feel so warm anymore," I tell the Cat Demon next to me. "What happened? What was happened to me before we got out of the Curio Shop?"

"You were in bad shape, my dear boy," Sarah remembers what she has been. "Red has saved your life before that thing turns into critical. In what's worst than that was… your Kindle. It has been unstable."

"How bad was I, Sarah," I demand. I begin to wonder what Sarah thinks through her memory. I could not remember anything where I was actually… oh no. I only remember where Darkness placed his claw towards my chest that used a dark magic.

"You were… been possessed, David," Sarah explains. I sit up gently when my headache goes away from Sarah's healing power. I look around the room when she continues talking. "With that possession, you cannot remember anything how serious you had become. There was a Demon who became an outsider and was an enemy. It controlled your soul, we tried our best to cast that Demon out of your body. But, it has refused to leave you."

"How long was I out," I demanded her. Sarah continues to remember her own memory of what she saw a monster I have become.

"After the Kindle has cast out and Red obliterated it," Sarah explains, "everything turns darker all around the hall where you have laid there with your guardian angel. I checked your pulse to secure your heart rate by making sure there are no more dark magic inside of your body. You were been fainted for two days, David." I rise a little to sit on a couch while I wear my shorts. I go depress myself covering my countenance of a look. "Your family knows what happened," Sarah clarifies, "They were aware about your suspicious to know about us, they know about you fought against my brother-in-law for demanding to seek my niece and her old man including me and my husband, survived the Death Stadium as you have murdered the fearsome Lonesome Crow… everything. Your family including Greg wanted to see you while your body and your mind went insensible." I begin to wonder what happened to my uncle Paul. I now remember the helicopter span out of control with the monster. "Your uncle is fine, David," the Cat Demon beside me answers as she pats her paw on my shoulder. Sarah can see and read my mind within my present and future. "He has revealed your identity… by you spoke about a prince story when you were a child after your mother was killed long time ago. He's at your family's house, your parents including your brother are packing everything they need to leave the city and also your uncle defending your family in case any demons are approaching."

"The angels," my mind lightens as I remember Sasha, Charlie, and all the sudden, Tara. "I saw them all on that night. Where are they?"

"They are above the rooftop, David," I am about to rise quickly just Sarah places her paw on my chest. "Wait." I sit back down slowly once she is going to explain another situation. Oh my… the angels has confronted the Cat Demons outside on where? Oh yes. The rooftop. "You'll need to bathe yourself and wear your own clothes if you are going up there," Sarah speaks with advice. "I brought you some clothes on the kitchen's chair. I bought you a shirt yesterday, the one you like the most favorite rock bands of all time." Over to the side of the chair next to the table, there is a Led-Zeppelin 1977 tour t-shirt with a hanger that's attaching my new shirt hanging on a chair. I used to tell Sarah for around a year ago that I wish myself to have more band shirts like Led-Zeppelin as my most favorite in my style and rest of the bands like Black Sabbath, Rush, KISS, everything I listen in throughout the years I have grown up hearing those amazing songs.

"Thank you, Sarah," I nod.

"As you wish," Sarah speaks as I raise up normally, heading towards the kitchen and grabbing some clothes including both my jeans and my new Led-Zeppelin t-shirt. The Cat Demon hikes through the stairs before she is will rise to the top. "I'll let the others know you have awaken right now and taking a shower."

Just for a moment on, I bathe myself inside the shower. Closing my eyes as the droplets of rain calms my headache and can see my past visions where I have been gone through inside Hell. I scrub my whole body using a body shampoo to get rid of the smell of unconscious and rotten from the underworld. A quick time as I have been inside the shower about ten minutes, I dry myself with a large soft towel once I quickly look at a man's reflection. Washing my face using a frigid liquid to keep myself stay alive, brushing my teeth properly, and I begin to invest my clothes on including my new shirt.

I am now freshen everything else instead of a stench, exiting the restroom in which that includes the shower, and Sarah stands beside me after I get out. She must have reminded the others once I was about to begin shower myself ten minutes ago. We both go for a walk through the upstairs for about seven floors to reach above the building to seek the angels and the Cat Demons there.

"Sarah," I call her beside me when we continue walking upstairs. "Was there any more troubles when I past out?"

"No sign of any attacks in this town, David," Sarah clarifies truthfully. "But there are National Guards out there protecting the city. They have already know about the situation of the attack threatening the city. There are military planes flying around in circles , multiple tanks moving to the east and infantry soldiers are using the checkpoints in every ten blocks away to search any demons as unidentified form, and there are small navy ships are sailing beside the Alcatraz and all over the seas."

"Who called the military," I demand her.

"The senator called the military two days ago on that night you were been possessed," She explains. "I'm pretty sure the senator does not like any threats and collaterals through the city." We are about to reach the rooftop about one more floor. This hall seems getting cold for a while, maybe I have never gone through any floors using more A/C for the anti-heat. "Before we able to enter the light, there's something I need to tell you."

"And what's that," I turn while we stop in a middle of the last stairs.

"Your guardian angel was having confused once Red clarifies the angels about everything else has happened to you and all the secrets we have to release and must know about us been related with your family," Sarah speaks sarcastically. "Charlie harassed Red yesterday for thinking my brother's explanation as an illusion and possibly not believing his guilty including ours."

"How many times did Red and Charlie fight," I demand strongly with a wide. Just then, I hear dogs barking from outside and multiple soft argue voices.

"Thrice," She answers as we both sprint one last upstairs.

The light has left near close from the door that is open. That's why I hear arguments and dogs barking. The light is brightening after I bang the door. At all the sudden, everything went quiet except the light shining through my eyes for a short time. The morning sunlight perhaps brightening and I see multiple clouds forming softly. I see three of my favorite guardian angels beside the other angels. Itchy sitting with his lovely Cocker Spaniel wife Bess, Sasha assembles three of the angels who are actually were puppies I have known long time ago, Tara, Ritchie, and of course, Melina from the National Guard. And Charlie over there in the center squats himself once he was about to attack Red in front of my guardian angel. All canine angels comes after Sarah moves away beside me as many dogs go bark gently with a happiest moment because I missed them all for long time.

I crouch as the dogs are in heavenly smile because they all miss me so much. I even then hug Sasha once again for a reunion and most of all dogs go wagging their tails of happiness. I quickly seek Charlie and Red are in calmly and pulls back their temper. Itchy sustains himself by jumping to the sides and roll over for a smile.

"It's great to see you again, David," Bess comes over closely beside Sasha once I pet her on a cheek.

"It's great to see you too, Bess." I said to her nicely while I pet her.

I knew her when Itchy once told me once upon the Wiener Dog's unforgettable memory that he saved the Cocker Spaniel from the runaway truck. I truly met Bess since my elementary school graduation in fifth grade. The other three angels Tara, Ritchie and Melina are in clash together as they impacted me gently with a smile. Frankly, Tara licks through my cheeks because she deserves miss me more than her family as well.

"Okay," I chuckle when Tara continues licking my cheek when I knock myself down to the ground where all dogs are surrounding me. "I surrender you ice cream thief."

"And now you remember, David," Tara demands hilariously. "It was my dad's idea."

A moment later after a short reunion, we begin ourselves to have a conversation as like not long ago, but to begin where Charlie and the Cat Demon are having inconvenient verse. I stand along in a middle behind a block of wall where inside have downstairs where I banged the door with Sarah a moment ago. I cross my arms to see both of Charlie's eyes including Red's to reveal their honest answers, even though I will not like to hear their hatred discussions but to listen what are their problems. I will speak to them properly, and later on I must speak to Charlie about Red and the Cat Demons' banishment.

"Is there a two of you having problems over here," I demanded Charlie and Red. Therefore, Charlie frankly dislikes about that dark secret I had kept for quite few hours back then until I told him about the Cat Demons we had to escape with Sonny and the two angels in Hell.

"Nothing's a problem here, David," Charlie shakes his face softly. "We just needed to find some answers about that war situation. Just having some little chat about you including that Horn that shall not be taken away by Greatest Enemy."

"I know many of you angels do not want the Cat Demons here," I turn them all. "I have so many explanations that need to be answer for all the troubles I have encountered, and there is war that could do a terrible destruction to all the lands of San Francisco. I can clarify this, but there's no time for that. Darkness can erupt this city at anytime. As of right now, we need to pack, bringing families and friends and get the hell out of here."

"Something tells me you are very solemn," Itchy speaks beside me. "I don't think we should stay here much longer."

"How are we going to tell all these people out there," Bess asks while she turns. "There are millions of humans living here and all canines too. They are not safe."

"The guardian angels can talk to all their loved ones eventually," Sasha explains. "We'll need to demand Annabelle and Gabriel to report the unexpected war."

"Annabelle's listening right now," Charlie speculates the angels truthfully. "I bet she can announce all the angels for that to create a bad news to all living people in the city."

"I have to remind my daddy sheriff," Tara joins the conversation. "I cannot let him stay in San Fran. He has so many bloodline families including children follow with their parents of my sheriff's nephews."

"We'll take care of that, sweetheart," Bess paws her niece.

"I need to have a discussion to Charlie and Red," I tell them. My words of mine is important to speak my guardian angel and my father's great friend. "This is between me and them both for more obvious as I must clarify."

"How long are you gonna take," Itchy demands.

"Not long enough," I explain Itchy. "Just a new privacy I must speak to them. You can go ahead. Go safe as many as you can." I see many angels turns their heads to each other. One of them nods and clearly they all go fly in the sky and some are flying in a city to search love ones. Two of my best friends stands beside the large edge wall that are looking at me with a such of worry.

My love Karen is still a Cat Demon with a purple dress on, she walks softly and gives me a bear hug with a full strength that I can feel the crunch of my spine when I hug her at the same time.

"I thought you were dead," Karen speak softly next to my ear. "We were so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," I answer to my love. "Everything's okay."

"I'm in fear of losing you," Karen speaks worriedly while she continues hugging me.

"Don't worry, baby," I tell her. "I'm not going anywhere without you…" I look onto her beautiful eyes, touching her soft fur cheek as she paws my hand. "Just go pack everything you need. We're gonna have a very long trip." She nods softly with her bright eyes. She walks away and goes down to the stars. I see my best friend moving away like he refuses looking at me.

"Hey Sonny," I call him out during his walk through near the stairway. "You are looking so high. Have you been up in smoke again?"

"Not really," Sonny shakes his head. "But I've seen worse."

"What was I look like," I question my best friend.

"Apparently," Sonny thinks carefully before he goes to the stairs. "You're look like shit." He steps away quickly, he thought that I was going to pick on him again for a cuss. You imbecile.

"That's not a good answer, _pendejo_," I point him after he leaves. I turn back to Charlie and Red. They both clearly seeking each other like they will start argue and fight again for another round like "thrice".

"Since how long have you keep talking to your best friend with some humorous way like that," Charlie demands while he continues starting Red.

"We've been doing that Charlie," I tell him. "That humorous is never gonna stop because he's like my brother to me."

"And what about that reckless driving you were been doing few days earlier with Sonny," Charlie knew. "You both would have caused so much trouble."

"Nearly," I tell Charlie. "You know, that's only Sonny dragging me into trouble with him by doing that. I retired."

"Is there something you are hiding from me," He speaks Red seriously.

"If I were contain anything worse as I imagine," Red said, "I would have been planned myself to slay you and entire canines as well."

"You are still in retaliation," Charlie angers softly. "And that war situation doesn't give me a proof."

"Guys, stop," I force their talk. "That argument of yours will not help you understand what is happening."

"Then why are you with the Cat Demons," Charlie demands strongly.

"That discussion will stay tuned later on," I explain. "If I can comply with some explanations, then we'll have a waste of time to evacuate."

"Just one answer," Charlie turns as I am in front of the side of the red building, looking on a better side view of downtown. "Just only one answer and that will lead me to ask your explanations later."

"Red followed my father since World War II," I found one in my truthful words when I figure Red's truth. "The simple is that before he confronted Thom, Red has been convicted violation from whatever Darkness ordered the Cat Demon to use of obey. Red has seen so many deaths in front of him. He has found a life where there is no poisonous and perhaps Red usually seek someone in a past time of his where he should spend time of his own love. After of what the Cat Demon found his own kind, Darky somehow sends his own loyal monsters to capture Red and the other Cat Demons. Apparently… the Cats are exiled and must never again return to the master and kill love ones as of what Red had violated one of the evil codes to have a date with any humans unless there is important to Darkness."

"And Alcatraz," Charlie asks.

"Red went mind controlled," I answer my angel. "You have no idea how Darkness can control any of his minion's mind to do that strong obey order where Red completely refused that mission. Guess what kind of a precious thing he desires something to destroy us?"

"The Gabriel's Horn," Charlie answers.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Red once told me in Hell that there was a ten year ambush thing from Darkness's plan to steal the Horn whatsoever when he was explaining about my girlfriend shifted into a true form. These monsters hired someone to make sure they need to increase the truth and once after ten years, and then… Houston, we have a problem."

"And how do you know about that before Red," Charlie demands.

"That Beast person in Alcatraz told me when I was with Sonny and Tiffany over there on that night after the Horn has been compromised," I answer him. "That's where it all started to that happening. Killing monsters against each other whoever does not obey the master to do some very horrifying part to slay many people including… children for those who have their guardian angels. Think about me as I have you as my guardian angel… I would have be captured and killed if someone in the dark could stalk me at anytime."

"And Red," Charlie points the Cat Demon with a demand.

"Frankly," I answer with a think carefully. "The Cat Demons including him are no longer be part of Darkness's minions anymore…"

I come over to the side of the building where I again looking at downtown to see down on the streets that there are multiple scout national guard soldiers are standing in the checkpoint. I see civilian cars that are packed with cases on their rooftop vehicles, most of pickup trucks on the large bed including some vans as I cannot see the cases inside the vehicles in some other ways. Next, there are other minds that I shall need to speak Charlie about his son Drake. My guardian will not like the sound of what happened to his son eventually, but shall not speak of it yet until all of us including my family and friends leaves San Francisco.

"I have millions of answers I must speak from your questions, Charlie," I utter him while I turn back towards Charlie. "That will lead you to understand why I am with the Cat Demons, the troubles I have went through since you left, spent throughout a longest life where I went to many vacations with my friendships, spending with my family for them to be taken care of, and even… your son as well. But I cannot reveal my answers to you right now. There are millions of armies and actually a massive attack that will destroy the city and everyone whoever lives in the west and will obliterate everything with fires of doom."

"You're talking about genocide," Charlie answers.

"Darkness is going to murder everyone here, Charlie," I utter him again. "He will incinerate this land everywhere. Why? Because… I killed his brother. His brother was a massive demon clouded monster that we have nearly could not defeated him in Death Stadium with the others I was there with them…. I'm the one who savaged him with the Spear of Destiny… that was the only way for me to kill the Abominator. Charlie… he murdered all the poor souls in Hell back there, he slayed many people… many young ones and all the dogs were killed. They were so many of us fought against the minions of the darkness everywhere… I couldn't get a chance to save them all…"

"I'm very sorry, David," Charlie apologizes.

"Everyone in this city is in great danger…" I tell them both. "Whoever lives here as of right now, they're all gonna die today. Charlie… you have to tell all the angels and Annabelle about the unexpected war. They need to get out of here. There's no way for me to tell everyone about that situation myself."

"We'll take care of that, David," Charlie comes front. "All the angels are listening your voice… you must not give up." Just then, I see small stars above the forming clouds, the angels are clearly soaring down below and in each one star lands in random lands as he or she finds his or her loved ones including family. Each of the stars lands somewhere simultaneously and including close by near my family's house.

"Charlie, Red," I call them both. "Before we leave, I need for you both to stop fighting anymore. Even though this fighting you have been through will not help you get through mysterious answers." I come forth to their stand. They look at me like I am the father's son, actually to make myself to have a peace way to both of them by not doing anything violence against each other. "At this time… you both will speak each other for the last time. Charlie, you and your angels will not go near the Cat Demons; and don't fight them."

"As you wish," Charlie nods slowly.

"And what will you say to Red," I demand my angel. He looks to the Cat Demon's eyes, thinking that he does not like for me to be along the Cat Demons.

"If you're gonna do anything else to me, David, or anyone that goes darker as trickster and betrayal Red," Charlie utters the Cat Demon sternly. "Heaven will soak you into ashes."

"Red," I turn to the Cat Demon beside me. "You and your Cats family must not go near the angels. You fight them, you all will be obliterated into the bathing light whatsoever; Karen will be with me as she will stick around to the dogs because she knows my angels. DO NOT touch the Gabriel's Horn. I need your word Red… Can you handle that?"

"Your wish has granted," Red agrees with a nod. "You have my word."

"And what will you say to Charlie," I inquire Red. He seeks my angel's green eyes when he has listened to the angel's serious words. Thinking of my own reasons not to brawl the canines including the fair that Red must make sure he's on a same side as ours. But that "same side" will be difficult to him and the Cat Demons.

"If you try to think that you speak to Heaven about me lying to trick you and your dog friends at anytime," Red utters Charlie in a solemn way. "David will shred you into pieces when he goes enormous like I was." Red ends his voice and he paws my shoulder when he steps away and walks through the path of a door where the stairs are. Before he enters, he turns to me and Charlie, "One day, as a matter of fact," he said when telling the truth comes from his mind. "David will like to have a conversation with you, alone."

"And your point is?" Charlie demands.

"Your human can sure give a reason for everything to me about being betrayed by the Greatest Enemy," Red convinces Charlie when he leaves to downstairs.

Charlie overthinks Red's uttering voice. I watch the sky as the stars of angels are soaring below the clouds and they are are landing in a random places in any direction of San Francisco. As of now, Charlie turns.

"That discussion between you and me will confront later," I utter Charlie. "I need for you to warn all the canines out everywhere with Itchy and the others while you can."

"What do you propose," Charlie asks me once I nearly reach downstairs.

"I'll reach my family's house to return home," I indicate to my house where I know where my family lives. "There will have some small chats I need to take care of. After my family's discussion, I'll pack anything I need to survive, gather few of my great friends including their family, and time to go."

"You got it, David," Charlie flies away with a light while I begin to head downstairs.

A moment on, I help Karen to pack her clothing, her items, and packs of food from the refrigerator. The Cat Demons are, however, carries their suitcase as for only their human disguise and also Karen's case as Red carries for her. Sonny's Chevelle starts his car immediately after we ditched the red apartment. The Cat Demons usually disguises in human forms to fit inside the Charger car. I sit in a shotgun seat beside Sonny in his car, staring through the side of the window to look around the cities of the streets as filled with people on the sidewalks, they usually pack their bags with suitcases and their own surviving items like water and food. Somehow all the angels have warned all living people and must have know the unexpected war coming at anytime.

Apparently, I do not seek any dogs in any intersections while we reach through the National Guard's checkpoint in front of us. The man in a soldier camouflage suit, the captain reads Sonny's identification for a short time, and allows us to go freely. The captain advises to both of us to leave the city as possible for safe evacuation, but Sonny answers to the captain that we need to confront my family's safe house close by about ten blocks away from here. the soldier allows us to leave freely, and then the Cat Demons in disguise human bodies will catch up to us in a short time.

"Does your parents know about the war situation Sonny," I ask him while he continues driving, focuses while he listens.

"Actually," Sonny thinks carefully. "they have already know what happened so far. I frankly do not know they will beg me apologize for their bad habits in front of me."

"Where are they now," I ask him.

"They left home, brother," he answers honestly. "They both went to Texas yesterday. My family is at my grandmother's house for their safety for awhile."

"And you did not go with them, Sonny," I ask him again. "Why?"

"I'm not gonna leave you David," he answers in a truthful manner. "I refused to leave with my family anyway. First of all, if I were left, then I will not be exist here anymore with no forgiveness. I deserve to stay put with you, _ese._"

"I understand why," I reveal. "You wanted for us to stay together as best annoying pals for life are we?"

"Close," Sonny utters while he turns to the left intersection. "Claire advises me to stay close to you for watching your six."

"Brilliant," I said in positive manner while I watch the right window to see sidewalks of trees and houses including multiple civilians packing.

A moment later, we have just arrived on my house's street address. There are still multiple debris and cars in total destruction from the impact and also the houses that are torn apart including windows and... burned trees as all are broken into a dying life. Most of the vehicles are in collateral damage worst, few are flipped over, few on the sides, fender bender, rooftops crushed down from the upside down. Just then, my beauty Mustang car is not outside. Probably inside of the garage at my family's house beside down below. The people of neighbors I'm afraid are outside packing through their own personal vehicles as Sonny goes park to the side of the road where my dad's '67 Mustang Fastback is parked in front of Sonny's Chevelle. My uncle's Shelby Eleanor is on the next side of the home road as my family is still inside of my house.

Sonny revs his engine softly to let my family know we are here.

"David," Sonny speaks my name once I see my family's house is in major damage and a broken life tree has shattered. "This is where I drop you off here. I gotta get to Alex's house. I'll make sure they pack and leave as I must support them out."

"Ok, Sonny," I nod. "Make sure you don't take too long. Meet us there towards the Chinatown after I pack my stuff from the inside of my room. We'll have to check in with Chino to see if he's alright."

"I'll call in the mics to check in any buddies of ours to support our backs," Sonny's idea is stable to have. But friends of ours must know about the troubles including Gabriel's Horn.

"Agreed," I said once I open the right door. I close it when Sonny is calling me back again.

"Hey David," Sonny speaks. "What am I supposed to do right now? I may have a short term memory loss."

"Just get your ass to Alex's house," I tell him rudely.

"Right..." Sonny revs his car and leaves once the door from the house has opened. First, the Cat Demon Samson has been overlook to my parents for a protection from any demons for awhile. I have not seeing him back in the red apartment after all, perhaps Samson must have keep an eye on my parents including my brother and uncle Paul. Samson uses his own human form, stepping down to the small stairs once my family are coming behind him. Once they reach the door, they all went broke like a such of soft worry. They clearly now see me like I'm alive from the dead and also Samson comes forth and check inside of my body. Claire exclaims softly after she sees me outside.

"Are you alright, David," Samson asks me politely while he pat my shoulder. "You look odd."

"Just went partied harder," I answer him with a joke. "I nearly got hammered myself."

"You're okay to me," Samson speaks. "I already look after your parents when you were hammered."

"Thank you Samson," I tap his shoulder beside his human hand from my shoulder.

"No problem," Samson nods once he walks to the Charger car. My family in front of me goes down to the small stairs and they all hug me in each one person at a time. Claire upon her face starts to tear softy that she is much worry about me nearly died from the Kindle that was going to kill me.

"Hi mother," I hug Claire. She sobs gently with a smile. All of my family gathers me in a circle. My father runs down the stairs after he exclaims with a happy surprise.

"Oh my baby…" She cries when hugging me harder like a bear hug. "We were worried to death. We were looking all over for you…"

"I know mom," I said softly. "Charlie told me that… I really missed you."

"I was scared to lose you, son," Thom walk beside me. "It's good to see you back again, David."

"I miss you too David…" Claire utters with a gentle smile. "Honey… we are always have a big family to stay together."

"We all are," I said.

"Just a bigger one," my dad steps to the side of my stepmother that he hugs both of us at the same time.

"My little prince," Uncle Paul pats my shoulder while he's happy to see me. "I'm so glad you're alive and very well."

Just then, while I hear the body shape-shifting from behind there are no civilians in our street including the park that's destroyed. Red actually wanted to use his own true form. The Cat Demons including Karen are now using their true form to let my family seek them. We all turn once Red and the cats comes. My brother Greg in a door is in shock while he has now seen the Cat Demons for the first time. Now that we will have small explanations for a family to gather to let Greg understand about the Cats and their reasons.

"Red," Thom names his old friend.

"Thom," Red calls my father back with a positive manner.

"Dad," I said softly. Thom looks through my eyes as he got attention. "There's something we need to discuss… we need to talk." Thom realizes about my suspicious to the Cat Demons, knowing about a secret with Red using John's human form including the Davis family using their life disguise form. He clearly seeks Red's yellow eyes, probably my dad is ready to do conversation with me about them for explanations including what have they been through for years of secrets with the Cat Demons.

"I can work with that," Thom said in nod gesture.

_Yes you will, pops..._


	24. Extermination - Chinatown

_GZ's Note:_

_One final chapter to go. I will use some roman numerals to let you know after the main title will post. I know this story is not much popular anymore, but after my final chapter will be posted, I will be able to revise and edit to every chapters I have mistaken through in order to update. One last chapter, and then I'll be resign myself to not post Volume II next year. However, I will write another book, but will not post the sequel on FanFiction. Wish yourself readers for me to continue my final chapter and the futuristic sequels I will write one day. You like my book? Then save it on your account by add a favorites and/or follow Heaven &amp; Hell if you really like this story. I hope I will receive any positive notifications in the future. Take care yourself... Enjoy!_

_GrayZeppelin "GZ"_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

EXTERMINATION

Drake:

I am in the medical center where I confronted the Witch Servant lying in a coma once my partner Belladonna wanted to summon the Servant of the Darkness. We seek her struggle from the light where I have never sought the shine from the Hell's Crust before. The Servant I'm afraid is still in critical from her chest burning from the light inside of her. She has not awoken however, but Belladonna and I are in a much worry, once the Satan doctor tries harder to obliterate the small burning light that has banished the Servant.

I begin to wonder myself… that man… that man who went inside the confrontation room in Darkness's Hollow room in few days passed. Who is he? That face reminds me of something that I am in forbidden to see it. Something where my dark lord Darkness does not speak of it. Does that human worn the Cross and burned my favorite Servant alive? I am highly sure that human man did a huge mistake attacking her.

"How is the Witch Servant," Belladonna worries. She investigates near her unconscious body beside to the coma where the doctor is synchronized using a candle on his pointer finger.

"She's in current pain," the demon doctor speaks normally. "Her chest begins to lighten the burn from the angel's light. This will take long as I expect to snatch it out of her and obliterate it I can."

"How long will the light be lost," I demand the doctor. Asking him whether the light will burn her or disappears.

"About three days," the doctor answers. "Depending on how hard of a condition can take I'm afraid so."

Just then, the fire beside Belladonna has summoned. The fire creates a form in between fire crystals of teleportation, the colors of reddish orange inferno blazes as I now see one of the Necromancers. The Sabbath Beast. He is all dark brown fur, large, sharp claws, carrying a fully pierced sword and wears the heavy armor to prevent stabbing and cutting, including a large purple cloak around his neck that attaches the armor below.

"We have been deceived," The Sabbath rages softly.

"Someone's going to be punished," Belladonna thinks once she speaks the Beast. "There are two imbecile demons suppose to report anything that's forbidden. I only know one... that demon... he set that human free before the game has begun."

"We only know that human who carries that light on his Cross," Sabbath speaks truthfully. "He may yet be the one who murdered our savior... our brother."

"And he shot me using that Kindle light," Belladonna angers. "If I were seeing that man again, I shall make him payback straight to his heart and kill him."

"You can tear his heart out," I clarify, turning to Sabbath and Belladonna. "If you don't let that human contain his soul, then I will handle myself to rip his limbs out."

"By the way, Drake," Sabbath informs me. "Our master has summoned your presence. He shall deliver your important task."

"Where will you go of I may ask," Belladonna demands Sabbath.

"Our master has obeyed me to direct my forces and including me to lead San Francisco to extinguish many humans and animals," Sabbath clarifies. "You both have a new important task to interest your thirst of flesh."

The Sabbath returns to his fire portal. Belladonna and I look into ourselves simultaneously that as the master turns into expecting the presence to confront him. We both walk into the side of the stiff rocks while I do not have that kind of "fire portal" to use for a better shortcut to meet with our master. The fires blaze through the skies in Hell, lavas form to glow in red with orange color, the grounds filled with brown rocks and light browns in our path.

Many Demons, Satans, Gargoyles and every most of flying creatures including special forces of the minions are now in a combat. There are many of these monsters down to the ground while we stare as of walking in a vantage point where all armies are in a walking march to war.

"You never have some fire portal do you, Drake," Belladonna questions me.

"Not in my life," I answer her. "There is something that bothers me in my head…"

"What's your trouble," she petitioned when walking to Darkness's Hall.

"That canine…" I recognized the light in the Death Stadium, I was standing beside my master in the Temple where that last time I saw. "That angel who came from the sky… who was that?"

"That I believe," Belladonna acknowledges one light who had come. "Is Chucky."

"Chucky," I repeated that name with a sort of confusion.

"My cousin who always calls him Charlie, either Charles in her own way," she clarifies the canine's name. "Charlie Barkin. That will be your next assignment if you desire to slay that angel who had come to rescue that human and many parasites. Although, I desired to antagonize my cousin to let Chucky become in our side to show him a power. A great source of all evil to become a savaged angel instead."

"Was he your interest," I ask her while we normally have stopped the rock in front after turning left.

"Perhaps I'm not giving up on him if he will soon decide to be in bad side like ours," Belladonna admits to refuse to give up on that angel canine.

The rocks formed into sprinkles of lava, opening like a waste of small fires to enter his room where every time my master always ask me to know how I am doing in my past few days. Every time I go in there, Darkness will once desire for me to contact him using a Satan star symbol downward if I would like to talk to him more about anything, troubles, information, and cut off anyone's head with accomplishing goals to increase my worthy.

While the door opens, we both hear arguments. Darkness displeases to two of the Satan guards who are responsible for anything suspicious that does not belong in Hell for extreme purposes, the Cross I remember is forbidden. Beside Darkness behind him, the Cat Demon is in broke, somehow in chains throughout his wrist where I can see Razor's fur went damaged and multiple cuts and yanked piercing back like a snarl in pain.

"Since how you two are supposed to report anything that's forbidden," Darkness angers, forcing the guards with complaints. "One of you is not worthy, and shall be executed here if you begin to confess yourself."

"We'd already searched their necks and their pockets, my lord," one guard goes solemn. "How would anyone hides their Cross?! I am not the one who seeks the parasite's Cross."

"That Cross has banished my Will," Darkness clarifies to both guards. "And with that Cross, one of you should have reported before the game started to that happening!"

"But again," the guard beside him joins the conversation while we enter the room without disturbing their communication. "There's no way anyone can survive with that Cross. No one should have been safe when we can report you, master."

"You think I'm a fool," Darkness demands strongly. "No report is where my brother has killed by David using that Spear of Destiny where that will curse me in my life by in a name of the benevolent Son of God! Is there a reason both of you have not reported the forbidden Cross?! Your explanations of yours will not be lasted in your soul in seconds! You have wasted my time, my flow doesn't make mistakes! I can obliterate one of you in your first point of view at the same time to lead me where you have alleged yourself in which I will sear you in your scalp!"

Darkness floats his dark matter into both guards' scalps. My master can see anyone's mind in order to show whether there is a right that must be trusted, or wrong where their life will be spared into death. For in a matter of seconds, one matter of cloud shakes, delivering a sudden reddish lightning to Darkness's forehead and has found something unexpected. One of them is a liar, one of them has freed that human, and one of them will shall be cursed and killed. Darkness rages, he burns the guard's scalp from the left.

The left guard has now nothing to hide anymore.

"In the name of my father," my master yells to the dying guard who has now in serious trouble, "and his father," Darkness creates a brown float comes from his arm beside the red lightning. "and his father before him," he strike that brown flow to the heart while the red lightning in searing the guard's scalp. "you will now die according to the retaliation! CURSE YOU!"

Darkness murderers the traitor. He has severely claimed the soul of a traitor, and as that soul remains empty in the obliterated body, the soul begins to be… faded. The Cat Demon, known as Razor I've seen him before every time in prison, he begins to shake off the piercing cuffs onto his paws.

"You murderer," Razor shout to my master.

"SILENCE," Darkness draws the cloud, wrenching through Razor's mouth to silence his talk and including through his throat to suffocate. My master turns to the last guard who does not lie. "You're dismissed, Mike," The guard nods rapidly and walks away to the room without even thinking about the guard who had lied to the master. Just then, Razor muffles in a coverage clouds on his mouth while our master closes his own solar eyes for a short time, releasing his temper to let it all out. For a second or later, he has turned to both of us with a very pleased feeling. "Ah, you two brave canines. I didn't expect to see you here."

"We are here being summoned, my master," I inform Darkness. "Is there something you like for me to have a quest?"

"Oh yes," Darkness thinks clearly. he has found an idea comes from his head. "I was able to summon you both and I have an important task for you, Drake."

"What kind of an important task for me, sir," I petitioned Darkness.

"You will lead your partnership to search the man who murdered your savior," Darkness explains. "My extermination plan of mine will able to request your important tasks to sneak the humans who survived the Death Stadium, including that man who I shall need him alive."

"Who's that man you want," I ask my lord.

"The prisoner who murdered Lonesome Crow," He details through his remembrance, "His name is David. That human including his follower sought his friend fought in the Death Stadium must be captured alive as possible, however, be aware of their protection. They have my own former minions that must be eliminated at all cost, including their angels. I have no other notice why is the Cats are with the angels now for a reason… I want for you to do everything as possible to snatch David, kill him if necessary. That will be your important task if my extermination has been compromised."

"If the humans, including the Cats will escape," Belladonna thinks, "then Drake and I must follow their trail."

"Yes," Darkness nods when he steps forward to both of us. "We'll make sure they won't escape from my wrath…"

"What will you do to Razor, master," I question him about the Cat Demon behind him. "You can execute this Cat and that will not have a chance for your former minions to salvage him."

"That will be too easy, Drake," he pets my fur on my back. then walks up beside Razor. "I only want to use Razor's body to manipulate, my dear boy. The only way I must defeat Razor, is to slay all four Cat Demons to not be exist my presence anymore. Price their heads, including that human and also his follower who are the survivors. The two angels are clearly in the light and soon will be difficult to capture them both."

"What about me, Darky," Belladonna gets Darkness attention to my partner. "I have a task once you told me I must kill the one who speaks animals."

"That will be another assignment for you to do before you capture or kill David once you join with Drake, Belladonna," Darkness informs her. "There is an optional task for you both to do."

"And what is that, sir," I ask my lord.

"There is an item I can describe it for you," Darkness explains, he goes through his imagination in his item he must like to have his desire. "A powerful color of gold with an amazing instrumental song I am very desire to have one. In Heaven, I've sent my ally to put a curse magic where all these filthy angels shall never play the tone, neither mortal humans and animals shall not be played. There, I have sensed the presence of a powerful gold item are in much close above the city. That gold I am in desire, is Gabriel's Horn."

"Where can we find it," I requested my lord.

"Hidden safe," Darkness answers. "Safe is where I cannot discover where the Horn has landed somewhere in the heart of San Francisco. If the Horn is not in San Francisco after my extermination, you both must follow the humans' trail, find the Horn, and reclaim it to me if necessary. That will be your optional."

"Duty calls," Belladonna knuckles on my right shoulder. "We will do our quest my lord. I'll be above Earth and seek the extermination myself." Belladonna walks away normally with her insane soft laugh, like evil as I fit my style. I did not join alongside with my partner, I am in wonder about that "extermination" from my master's plan. What is it?

"Master," I call Darkness I walk to the window beside my master to see the fires of blaze swarming into the smoke clouds of sky beneath the crust of Earth. "What kind of extermination, sir? Is there something you can do for one of your plans?" Darkness turns over my head like the attention. He uses his dark forming claw upon his dark fumes as he pets my crest to the ruff of my neck.

"To war, Drake," Darkness points the army of monster down to the main lands ahead using on a march. They are all climb to the rock pillars, more of them are soaring to the skies and they all hang below to the crust as the rest of these monsters are preparing. "Humans and animals genocide. Today is the day to devastate California from the West. I have found one that is connect from the fault. The Fault is where I will crack the ground open and will use apocalyptic to destroy everything in its path. And that eruption will lead the crack to demolish San Francisco, and send all my armies there to kill everything."

These savage demons. I seek them down to the pillars beside the wreckage Death Stadium. My savior; or our savior for everyone's favorite demon God is where he died from that man who carries the Cross and the dagger that will destroy us all one day. Many of these savage demons ascends through the iron with brown rocks while they snarl their anger roar. I can hear them all in far distance, singers cry for our loss of Lonesome Crow, and even plenty of human people I see them below the prison who does not escape. All of these humans have now burned to fire… by the angry demons to curse as a retaliation.

The Crawlers climb within the rocks beside the armies when they reach the Earth's Crust.

All Hell… breaks loose…

* * *

David:

"I understand why, my son," My father talks when everyone of us except the angels are in the full damaged living room. "I would have introduced to my oldest and my brave friend to explain our secret once you were so little. Red and I were so convinced to ourselves that we were not ready to share that story with you and even your brother as well."

"Why you didn't tell me," I petitioned my father as a strong demanding. In our conversation for the Cat Demons. "You're once telling me… about John and his Davis family in World War II back in the early days."

"I had to, David," Thom explains. "John's living tissue has been around for a very long time. Red duplicated that man's body to use as a disguise for far more travels to be safe from being targeted by the Greatest Enemy and his demons. Red's two brothers used their human form in a same way for another safe travels. Before they were exiled my son, they have found their love ones somewhere in 1780s. The Cat Demons in their human form were in hooked with the ladies like Roxanne and Sarah. All three Cats have been accused of violating of somewhat to exile them because of one of the evil codes they must follow."

"Red told me one of his explanations when I was in Hell with the Cat Demons and Sonny including Charlie's angel friends of theirs," I said to Thom. "And wait, how long have the Cats been around on Earth, dad?"

"One thousand years, David," Thom answers. _Oh my…_ "Including the less than three hundred years of an exile. In their dark travels, they have slain many people and used a highly skilled of manipulation to trick anyone's truth with lies. Back then, before the Preston family exists, there were bad things in their young ages that they've rumored to be part of any terrible war to slay anyone who was once talking to any kind of animals. Red once told me that him, including his brothers were dealing with some other quest to assassinate some nobles in England. The Cat Demons knew about the chosen people who were being praised by God to communicate any kind of living species of animals. I'm hopefully sure there are only few people in this world do exist, my great grandmother's friend used to speak with animals before. I have never confronted her before, but your grandmother told me when I was your age before I went to war against the Nazis with my squad members when I confronted John."

"The Cat Demons follow your father's bloodline in order to be used of friendships and must be remain hidden in plain sight from being hunted by demons and including the Greatest Enemy," Claire enters the conversation to have an explanation. "When his ancestors were being scared, Red, Samson and Razor needed to clarify them all with explanations of how they were being betrayed, and also how they have been deceived badly with their loved ones from the master. The stories of your father's ancestors were complicated. But, then the ancestors remained calm once the Cats did their best to clarify their truth about all wars they have been gone through long time. The Cat Demons including your father's ancestors shared their privacy of secret, and send every word to each of a bloodline in order to tell a story about the Cats been deceived and betrayed after exiled journey.

"The ancestors show the Cats about a life of peace, and prosperity for all of people's souls. They have learned how to read a Holy Bible book about Genesis, the Revelations and so forth. Somehow, the Cats usually went on a wrong path of beliefs to Darkness's bloodline of how they fought against the light when a light fights against evil in the shadows. The dark shows hatred and light shows life where everything guides peace.

"Your friend Red once confronted your father in WWII in John's living tissue. Somehow, your father once revealed somewhere in the woods in France, he sought the Cat Demon and nearly ran away from him. Thom had a hard time for Red to hear a conversation about him being betrayed by the Greatest Enemy. Red and his brothers were once a pet during their beginning of hatred lies there. As like I said, the Cat Demons needed to lay low from Darkness's minions trying to capture them, including the love ones that are being created into a true form. Red created Roxanne's new body, and Samson forged Sarah's new body. Razor used to have his loved one before, during the exiled time. His wife remains dead after five years of exile. He needed to remain single to support his brothers and both Roxanne and Sarah."

"Your mother was with Roxanne and Sarah in the industrial place to build weapons," Thom clarifies. "She later revealed about them both being created into true form by Cat Demons, and that time they explained to your mother about the betrayals to share. In years later that has passed, both Abigail and I were left home with the Cat Demons after the war was over when the Japs surrendered. I later introduced my older brother Paul and his wife to meet Red and all the Cats by not to be scared. All of my squad knows including the English soldier in France when we were in together to slay all Nazis. They all kept secret in their lives.

"When you were born, David, the Cat Demons didn't get a chance to return because there was a heat coming in their way and must find remain hidden somewhere in San Francisco. And as for years later on your fourth age, they all return, but frankly, you were so small and possibly you have remembered a night where your mother was in great danger. Although, the Cat Demons did not know they were being followed from Darkness's minions, even though… something terrible has happened."

"My mother died in the car accident," I answer.

"When your mother died," Thom goes harder voice when he remembers the bad day on that night. "things were getting complicated as a much twisted to tore families apart. Something crushed her Impala above the rooftop, then tortured her worst as I have not never been seeing that before. The sheriffs were remained silent when they have seen the evidence on the Impala on the accident with a Chevy 10 when both of the vehicles were collided before they got there in ten minutes later. After the funeral… I told the Cat Demons to go another place to lay low, and stay away from our family. David… we were torn apart after your mother died. I somehow kept a secret for years… until you'd run away from home…

"You remember Alcatraz? You've once fought Red with your angels to claim Gabriel's Horn. Son… Red was in mind controlled. The Greatest Enemy person made my old friend being controlled to make you faced a monster you have discovered with your angels. The Darkness somehow knew where the Cat Demons were hidden for all these years of followed my bloodline. After for a few days since you returned home with Charlie and Sasha, I had to head Red's Curio Shop where Red was hiding in there for a while to confront him. But, he was not there inside… until he has returned back. Red escaped Hell in a year after Alcatraz attack. I later went somewhere in a dark night where I was returning home from work. I have found him near his Curio Shop while I was about to turn the road. He was weak… I revived Red to enter his shop and quickly call the Cat Demons to come to the shop to know Red has returned. When all the Cats are there, including I was, I needed to understand what happened to him. I later realised how you were being involved with Red and some dog at Alcatraz. Red has been captured since you were six years old. That was why my old friend was being mind controlled to do that Gabriel's Horn quest where Red refused that kind of mission.

"We later became old friends again when all things from Red was happening to him while the others like Samson, Sarah, Razor, Roxanne and your girlfriend Karen somewhere safe in their apartment long time ago. Red must have freed some dog who's probably one of Charlie's old friends before he escaped Hell. After his return, everywhere seems quiet as it was for many years passed. Everything has remained quiet somehow… Red later revealed to me that the Greatest Enemy went into absence like a sort of stand down. Probably for the best as we all know nothing else has happened later for more than ten years of quietness… until all the Cats including Karen were taken in four years ago.

"That, my dear David, after all these days of searching them in the town back then, the Cats Demons usually made it out with luck… only five remains left… only four escaped Hell. Roxanne died from the execution, and Razor did not make it in time. Roxanne was our great friend. The question along ourselves is how are we going to handle that "Ten year" thing from Darkness's plan when Red explained to me about that severe situation in the future. But, the answer we are afraid, remained unknown and also must be ready to protect ourselves from the incoming war that will devastate everything stands in the Greatest Enemy's way using Gabriel's Horn to play evil tone.

"There is no way for everyone here to stop the unexpected war. Since how long will we last when the war will start? We are not sure how long we'll live if this war will soon terrify every single one of these people on this world. We do now know what can happen today, son. War is coming, and it cannot be stopped. Everyone here in this room knows what they want. We know this gold item is not a man made. The Archangel what your dog Sasha told us about is the one who built his Horn from Heaven."

Just then, my dad turns to the large sofa where on the side of the left have large pillows. He place one large pillow from the left where there is a shimmering green light spots in. The Gabriel's Horn. That item is in current curse. Sonny somehow delivered to my parent's house to investigate.

"The Horn may be in curse, David," Thom adds. "The angels who are with Sasha investigated this trumpet, once you were unconscious at Red's apartment. The angels could not obliterate the curse of the Gabriel's Horn. They somehow did their best to figure on a hard way. That lead angel whippet explained at once that she said the curse magic must be expunged by the Ascendant's hand in order to remove that kind of revoke power of angels."

"What's the Ascendant," I demand my father.

"The Ascendant is the person who uses a darker power can actually carry a curse magic to summon as that kind will revoke any light power," Red said. "By whatever the Ascendant has an important quest from Darkness, he or she will use a spell to any item can place the curse as long as the spell summons. In a meantime, as that Gabriel's Horn went to a dark magic that the Ascendant placed there in Heaven, he who is one of the Ascendants will be responsible to control the cursed Gabriel's Horn. As now, the Ascendant remains hidden. By whatever means if necessary to spot the Ascendant who controls the curse power, he must be captured and expunge the curse. And the Horn will be free…"

The door knocks once our conversation ends. The Cat Demons quickly shape shift themselves into their human form after my uncle opens the door. Charlie and Itchy is here.

"Annabelle said to all of you must leave at once," Charlie speaks. "This district is no longer safe."

"I'll pack my stuff quick," I tell my angels when I rise up from the couch.

A moment on, my room fills with a half dozen of debris by the cause of the fall of Gabriel's Horn. I quickly move to the closet, grabbing every clothes, accessories for watches, important pictures of my family and friends and also Sonny's favorite drawing sketch tablet. Just when I quickly pack all of my important stuff for my survival, I remember on a desk where my typewriting device is reminding me of an important story for exam about the canine's society. This typewriting was given to me by uncle Paul, as a gift I shall say when I had it since I was in middle school. The Typewriter is where I shall must write in what I have just seen everything in my point of view on my life soon.

I put the Typewriter on a large bag beside the clothes in there. In a meantime, I will soon be able to write in the future one day.

I quickly grab everything else I must use for survival, and so forth the cards for my old hobby in case my best friend Sonny will be bored including my friends to play poker, goldfish, speed, and blackjack as known as 21. I rapidly went outside while my father parks my white Mustang BOSS 429 in front of his '67 Mustang Fastback. Karen communes to my family and even my half brother Greg on a circle. Greg confuses that if I can come to our family, in my thoughts, I must search my old friends I have known in my life to gather first and then I will come back to my family.

"You're coming with us, right, son," Thom questions me after he gave me my keys.

"No, dad," I shake my head. "There's something I need to take care of first. I have to gather my old friends."

"David," Thom calls my name. My family, including my father knows what happened to me once that Kindle I have carried would have gotten me killed and also that dark magic within me became an "Outsider" demon. Honestly, my family worries about me not able to return back with them. "Please… don't leave us. We cannot lose you again. Not like that since Alcatraz and also the attack on San Francisco."

"I will not," I tell him. My family gathers as the Cat Demons go into their car except Karen. She stands beside me. "I will come back to you all. I have to grab a few of my old friends as possible with their families."

"Baby," Claire demands. "You know what your mother once told me before she died? She wanted for me to look after you by not letting go of her promise."

"I know, mom," I answer her. "I will come back to you all after I gather a few of my friends with their family. You all must go to the Bay Bridge, and get out of this town. We will catch up."

"And where will we go," Thom asks.

"I don't know…" I shrug softly. "Nowhere is the only way to be safe from war."

"Then we will go to nowhere with you," Claire said. "We can find your friends. Let us help you."

"It's too risky, mother," I answer her. "If I come to you all with Gabriel's Horn right now to search with my friends, then the demons will try to kill all of us from anywhere. I can't let that happen."

"He's right," Karen agrees. "If the demons will find out where we heading with much gather ourselves as a group, then they'll report to the master and Darkness will come after us."

"The Angels and the Cat Demons will look after both of us and my friends," I tell them all. "Whatever you do, guys, do not stop, do not hide, you must run for your lives. If you see something suspicious that any people have glowing eyes getting in your way, then run them over."

"The demons could be anywhere right now in disguise," Karen adds to my family. "We need to move."

"You have to let us go, dad," I advise. "It's the only way. I will return… I promise…" Thom shakes his head softly. He grows worried and nearly crying and so the rest of my family. Thom sought Red behind me in his car for one last time. He remembers the promise of Red that I will be protected from the Cat Demon with an oath. Claire sobs gently and Greg frowns. My dad and my step mom hug me like squeezing my lungs.

"You come back to us," my dad solemns. "You hear me, David? We need you in our family."

"I will, dad," I answer him.

"I love you, son," Claire griefs gently.

"I love you too, mom," I kiss her cheek while my tear begins dropping. "God knows I will come back to you…" After a long hugging, we dismiss to let ourselves release and both mom and dad go inside of the car. Uncle Paul comes beside me and shares a short frown.

"You be very careful out there," Uncle Paul solemns softly, once he hugs me. "I will look after your parents. I love you, David."

"I love you too, uncle," I answer him. "Take good care of your wife for me." He nods after we dismiss. He turns back to his Shelby. I see his my aunt who I have not seen her for years since I was seventeen. Her name is Mary, and she is a very beautiful lady. I wave my hands to her to say good-bye, and Mary does that too for a message. She's very sad.

Next, after engines start, Greg comes in front of me to use another sadness.

"Are you sure, David," Greg speaks. "This feels hard for me to let you go."

"Greg," I name my brother. I palm both of my hands to his shoulders. "I need a real big favor for you whenever you go with our parents."

"What you want for me to do, brother," Greg begs. "Tell me."

"It is time," I answer him. "It's time for you to look after our family for me if the others and I do not make it out. No matter what happens to me, you will make sure nothing happens to mom and dad. Uncle Paul's going to do that favor for me to look after his brother and sister-in-law. I need for you to do the same thing as Uncle Paul will do it for me. You understand?" Greg goes despair. He feels his hope will be lost, but hope will not be lost. I knew Greg would feel depressed gently while he thinks I will die in the end. Just then, I take off my mother's Cross from my neck and I give my brother one. He seeks my Cross brighten enough. "I want you… to have this. This here what you see is Abigail's Holy Cross, it belongs to my mother. Your mother Claire wanted for me to wear this one for a safe keeping after her great friend died a long time ago. This light will fortify you. For as long as you wear this Cross, nothing will happen to you and our family. Okay?" He nods. He wears my mother's Cross for a protection before I hug my brother, as only last time for now. "I need for you to be strong, while I'm not there in time… and even… my death. Take good care of yourself, my little brother. Look after my family for me."

I remember him once cried before when Sasha died a long time ago. One day, he needed to be stronger. Greg must be strong while I will die soon if I cannot escape with the Cat Demons and my friends and also my Angels. A moment later, I see my brother on the back of the trunk's windshield, once my family inside of the Mustang leaves far… and far away. I stand in the middle of the street where this can be my last time to see my family left in many blocks away from me. Karen beside me grows sad. She really loves my little brother so much for a family.

"It's very sad when your family see you left behind," Karen addresses me.

"I know…" I realize. "Tell your dad to follow me. We're heading to Chino's food restaurant in Chinatown. We're going to gather a few of our old friends and we'll regroup my family at the Bay Bridge."

* * *

CHINATOWN

I turn back to my white Mustang as Charlie and Itchy is inside my car. I start my vehicle, and we all at a sudden leave my family's house, including this park I have known for years. So much memory…

Next, I drive through the roads near Fillmore District. There are full of vehicles filling in one such road ahead while the radio broadcasts the evacuation process and sending more armies here in San Francisco. The sidewalks where people gather their bags and plenty are falling on the windows as being thrown by people living in this area while there's traffic. The angel lights land beside their loved ones and supports them all. Just then, the stars above the skyline randomly drop down like a rain shower. There are two droplets of rain coming from Heaven as the light approaches. The light lands through the windshield in front of me. Sasha and Bess has arrived sitting towards the back seat behind me and Charlie.

In plenty blocks away from the stop, Sonny's Chevelle revs from the left where I can see my old friend's black '65 GTO behind my best friend's car. Bobby… and beside his car, there is a gray Ford Galaxie with a 352 FE V8 engine inside the car. Leon. I am sure they know about me what happened. How did Sonny tell them all? I wondered…

I move my car forward. Sonny, Bobby and Leon just join in the line behind me. Sonny comes behind my car as the rest Bobby and Leon goes behind Red's Charger while the Cat Demon follows Sonny's Chevelle in front. Within each checkpoint we stop, I give time for my friends, including the Cats in their human disguise to see them instead of checking licence, they tell us to make sure we must go to any bridges like Golden Gate or Bay Bridge for a safe evacuation. After the last car for Leon's Galaxie, we step our gas gently and move forward to Chinatown. While we reach there in time, few parked cars are on the sides, once we have entered the entrance of Chinatown. Many signs of Chinese like Food Restaurants, Teas for drinks, Sea Foods, Old Shanghai, and more.

The Chinese people begin to bring their packs along their business apartments in all over the blocks of Chinatown. The clock on my wrist begins to tick tock. The time goes quick. How does my clock always go faster than regular time? Well, this world always turns where the star will impact towards the west as every time. In a hard search of Chinese signs of apartments we keep looking over the intersects, I must seek a sign where says my friend's name with a seafood made in China. I clearly know where the sign is at though, but every Chinatown in each large city has many signs where Chinese people go live there to eat, and work there for business.

I have found my old friend's name where that says "Joseph's Seafood Restaurant" with a shark painting on a sign. The words are in Chinese above in English while I seek my old friend's cooking work there. I usually found a space where his work is behind from the back door. So I turn to the right where this is an empty space to fill for all of us on the alleyway. Joseph is not outside while we begin to park beside to the right. The stars beyond the angel light rain continues to drip while we arrive here in time. The CB radio interferes the signal, my father communicates on a radio to know what my twenty is. _Breaker breaker, this is Wind Drifter I'm speaking. White Beauty, what's your twenty, over?_ My dad's car is the Wind Drifter.

"Breaker White Beauty," I trigger the radio's mike. "I'm on Chino's restaurant with other bandits of mine. What's your twenty, pops?"

_I'm at the entrance of the Bay Bridge, _my dad adds. _There's something wrong in front of the traffic. Something must have got the accident in few yards away. Son, what are you doing in Joseph's apartment?_

"My tubby is growling," I said. "I'll be needing to confront my old friend inside of his food restaurant to team up with friends of mine there. Sarah cooked some bacon earlier. She didn't have time for herself to make some eggs while we need to have our time to leave as quickly as possible. I'll have to choke and puke this shrimp. Over?"

_Copy,_ dad speaks. _Son, make sure you get here quick before the traffic will sprint forward. We'll update the ten forty-three on this bridge. We're sorry to make your food, David. Claire and I wouldn't have our chance because the time runs out. Make sure you eat well, son. Don't take too long._

"Ten-four," I nod. "Over and out." I put the radio's mike beside the CB radio to end the transaction call as I am shutting down my Mustang after I see the door of the cooking business building. The door has not open yet. Joseph must have quite busy some other time whenever he and I were able to deliver the shrimps from the coasts for the cargo hold in some other time. Charlie puzzles.

"You haven't ate for three days," Charlie reveals my stomach. "You are very hungry."

"I'll eat a 280 pound catfish to fill my whole stomach if I have not eaten anything for three days," I add. Charlie's eyes grow wide as the rest inside shocks gently.

"Are you mad," Sasha surprises a little.

"I don't think David's going to handle the "puke" if he eats the whole catfish as then he'll become a Shamu." Itchy concerns as I hear the door from the outside unlocks. Joseph exits and seeks all of us inside of vehicles including mine. "What do you think, David?"

"That's part of my plan," I joke the angels after I open my Mustang's door.

"He's nuts," I overhear Itchy's confusing words behind me. Joseph in front wide his arms as he has not been seeing me for three days where I have gone to Hell with Sonny. Joseph surprises once I greet him with a lifestyle handshake, including bro punch.

"We've looked for you both since three days," Joseph chats. "I've heard about what happened, David."

"Sonny told you about me became a monster. right," I ask him politely.

"At once," Joseph answers. "There was some serious battle going on in San Fran. "My dad and I were hidden in my Ramen Shrimp noodle shop from these ugly monsters that ravaged the city everywhere." Just then, Joseph seeks the cars behind me. He can see my angels and our friends beside their vehicles. "I can see you have brought your company with you, David."

"These ugly monsters will return, Chino," I inform Joseph. "We'll need a short discussion about these demons that are trying to get rid of people like we are infections to them."

"You look so odd," Joseph can tell how my skins go shrink slowly in between his sharp eyes. "I have some left over rices and shrimps for you if you are hungry."

"I appreciate the concern, man," I pat his shoulder when he gently smiles. "Sonny will explain once I must eat gently since my stomach goes into growl."

"No problem," He smiles once he turns to the door. "Come in."

I wave gesture towards everyone to come inside his cooking apartment. They all nod once they come. We enter in the back room where there's a hanging cow meats. The room feels cold from the A/C that has been on. The power generators I have revealed from my father's conversations before the explanations of the Cat Demons has been destroyed during the battle I was a monster I cannot remember that time when the "Outsider" demon possessed me inside of my body.

"You're planning to have a meat shop, Chino," I petition my old friend.

"Someday, my old friend," Joseph concerns once I move aside towards his left after I give my friends some space in between the meats including them. "Dad's futuristic plan is still on hold for the delay since the attack. Even though my shop is like my home, David. Better than China, where my families of cousins live. But we could actually have meats and seafoods properly like burgers, tenders, and t-bones for sure. San Francisco is part of my hometown."

"I can see that," I understand more.

"Tell me," Joseph begins. "There's something odd what I am seeing right now. Your friends' eyes are in much brighter as I expect." He identifies my girlfriend's family eyes like a mystery. He does not know the Cat Demons and including their past that were being obeyed by their former master and also their exiled years, and even he doesn't know the Cats are on a friendly side.

"We'll explain that situation when we are going to the meeting table to hear the conversation," I clarify. "You can bring your dad to listen my buddy's words importantly."

"I can do that," he nods. Just then, somewhere in this meat room has begun to hit like someone's punching. Sonny boxes the meat in front, jabbing from the lefts, rights, and in between those combos be powers his knuckles damaging the meats and in these meats left the fluid.

"Okay, Rocky," I name call my best friend when everyone stares Sonny. "You are knocking the hell out of a dead cow meat. Let's have some chat…"

And so… the conversation begins while everyone enters. Not for long when Sonny converses Chino to clarify every truth, we both saw all the troubles for Sonny and I have been gone through together. In Hell for what we have seen the Abominator and all the living hatreds of monsters out there below us. I eat multiple rices and plenty of shrimps to hear my best friend's conversation to share everyone here as he explains in every some in order to have our time to leave shortly within any moments.

Inside of this dining room, I see many of my friendships within the circle. Bobby must have brought his brother Nathan and a big sister Martha. Their families live in Los Angeles as a hometown. My friends who is from L.A. are probably wanting to live in San Francisco once they are old enough and must take care of themselves to find a new home.

I see Leon's mother beside her son. She is a family of one of her great ancestors were slaves back in the early 1800s. This woman is such a great mother who is single as of now and taken good care of Leon for ages. Her husband has been gone for a long time, such as a divorce around her young age before her son's born. Both Leon and his mother are very great friends I have known them since Alex knew her classmate around fourth grade.

Chino's father Yong. Sonny and I prefer calling a respectful teacher as Master Yong for teaching us a great skill of martial arts in middle school. He taught us Wing Chun, and Kung Fu. Sonny and I were continuing follow up with Master Yong to keep practicing our combat skills to claim victory as our worthy. His great ancestors have been living around in Shaolin Temple in China for centuries. In a meanwhile around 1972, Sonny and I heard about the struggle of Yong's Martial Arts class by not having any new members to invite for future worthy. Both Joseph and Master Yong opened this seafood restaurant to continue their journey of cooking rices and shrimps. Their school has been shut down for seven years and there are still great fighters out here including me and Sonny.

In everyone's eyes I see, they seek Sonny and overhears his truthful explanations have given their thoughts about both him and I were in a struggle to fight against the demons down to Hell for survival and also allies of Cat Demons they have protected my family in their exiled years of betrayal from the Greatest Enemy. Sonny must have known Red's explanations during my unconscious days.

"Goodness gracious," Leon's mother speaks softly.

In after for a long explanation about fifteen minutes, they are all comprehend Sonny's clarifications…


	25. Aftermath

_GZ's Note:_

_There it is... the final chapter of the Volume One. This chapter contains language, strong violence and partially action sequence with disturbing mayhem and destruction. This will be my last post of this story and may not able to post a sequel in the next volume. There in this final chapter, you will brace yourself in through the eternal darkness of terror. I will finish the update and will enhance to clarify in each chapters where I have mistakes and errors. So long readers for only those who have read my next All Dogs Go to Heaven sequel... Goodbye... and have faith._

* * *

The Final Chapter

AFTERMATH

_I. Out of Time_

"_And you will hear of wars and rumors of wars. See that you are not alarmed, for this must take place, but the end is not yet. For nation will rise against nation, and kingdom against kingdom, and there will be famines and earthquakes in various places." -Matthew 24:6-7_

The shrimps and rices are nearly done, once Sonny has finished his clarification to my friends along my circle in a table while we sat here for twenty minutes. I drank three waters for my strong thirst. The Cat Demons show themselves a true form in the only way for my friends to identify the robes including the Cat names. Easily as no one clearly terrified when they view the Cat Demons beside them all and watching us. The angels are, however, not in such a mood for their knowledge of Red. In Charlie's belief as on angel side, Red is still our enemy in my guardian angel's vision. He does not know about the mind control toward Red's body been taken by Darkness. In my belief, Red clarified about him being possessed by his former master trying to accomplish on of the quest where he clearly refused to snatch and play Gabriel's Horn.

I underestimate which one of the beliefs that makes the angels does not comfort with. It's about whether angels' belief or my opinion is in tangle of proper to rethink about the evidence that Red is wrong or right. It's the fact that which makes two of us Charlie and I see the hardest part to find one of the possession power that controlled Red for a kind of treason in Alcatraz as either take the Horn what Darkness wants, or die to refuse. This revelation… will be hunted sooner or later.

I now know this room does not lighten the bulbs or lights in a large kitchen because of the power generator has been destroyed not long ago, but two days passed. Apparently, I have a bad feeling about a time goes quicker. Whether Darkness is within the pace to terrify this city, then that will be the time to evacuate. There will be no choice to grab everyone I have many friends, but only a closest friends I must have known for them to be safe from danger.

"Well," Sonny considers. "My voice goes dryer when I clarified to you all for my best annoying pal here. God he's such a pain in the _culo_."

"Really, Sonny," I solemn.

"Not going to unsettle you, _hermano_," Sonny apologizes quickly. "I'll just keep my own jokes to myself to not bother you once again."

"Where's Alex," I demand him. Somehow, Alex should be with her parents somewhere in downtown right now if that's my guess.

"She could be at one of the checkpoints near Russian Hill right now, David," he answers. "I already told her parents to reach the Bay Bridge as possible for a safe expulsion."

"Next time," Charlie settles to both of us. "Try not to be offend yourselves because everyday when I watched you both, you are like not comfortable to yourselves."

"Sonny needs a lot of help," I chided my guardian. "If he can't handle to himself, I will."

"Relax, brother," Sonny calms. "I'm doing my best to keep myself out of trouble."

"I wish you will be, Sonny," I admonish Sonny.

"Now," Leon thinks. "About this Gabriel's Horn. Why is that trumpet go revoke from that curse?"

"The Ascendant summoned that curse spell to revoke any such light power by not letting any angels to play the Horn," Red answers. Giving a share reason why the Horn refuses to play. "Darkness somehow solemn his own plan by whatever he arranged his minion for a grant favor, the Ascendant may be the one who escaped Heaven after he summoned the curse and remains hidden. Neither one of us can identify the right minion who placed the curse onto Gabriel's Horn. If I can search one Ascendant who's responsible, we'll make sure we can catch this minion and cleanse the curse by himself."

"I bet Red's gonna take the Horn by himself," Sasha despondents.

"Sasha," I pat to her shoulder. "There's nothing to be worry about him reclaiming Gabriel's Horn. I'll keep both of my eyes open if anything happens to them trying to trick us." Sasha understands my wiseful speak. She can help herself by not temper in her feelings she may not comfortable with to deal important stuff from a serious trouble. Her eyes. She nods while her prepossessing eyes go descend. "I know it's been too long. You see me everyday I have grown up, and I have not seeing you for years while you were past away. We should talk more once we leave."

"Yes we will," Sasha admits. Just then, the conversations of questions has begin while I begin to listen my friends in the circle.

"How bad is the war," Bobby demands. "I know what Sonny just said that the war will not be stopped. But, could this be a very dangerous if we stay here?"

"It's too much heat everywhere else in this city," my love Karen behind me clarifies. "Everyone here who stays there will be a serious consequences to slay us all. The worst part is the Horn if Darky's minions will claim it if all else fails."

"We will make sure nothing happens to the Horn, Karen," Charlie concerns.

"Every living people here should be evacuated at all cost," Martha speaks. "We are completely not sure which everyone including any of us will make it out alive. There could be few possible survivors because there's eight million people lives here."

"We don't know everyone here in San Francisco can survive this tragedy," Sonny thinks. "Some of us may survive the war and the rest will be killed one day. I may say… one-third of the population here in this city… will be lost. We can't just save everyone but all the angels can."

"If there's trouble in our way, Sonny," Samson elucidates to Sonny. "then there is no chance for us to save the people. The only way we need to protect from the minions is the Horn."

"We have many friends of ours," Bobby reconsiders. "Is there another way to salvage them?"

"I don't think so, Bobby," Karen shakes her fur head. "Whether they have left the city or not, they have their own survival supplies with their families to abandon and must search somewhere else to be safe from danger."

Karen continues clarifying while Sarah has raise her pointy ears including her pink formal power floats on her right paw. She brightens her bluish eyes in a way she seeks something along her floating pink smoke on her wrist. The float floats through her arm, and strikes inside gently as she begins to visual upon her mind. However, this female Cat Demon perhaps seeks the future when her large head shakes gently. While she sustains her mind vision, she gasps softly.

By whatever Sarah sees within inside her head to see the future, she opens her eyes widely and her floating pink smoke vanishes after releases within her eyes. Everyone here and also the angels stares at Sarah, within their feelings go puzzle. Samson paws his wife's shoulder beside. He calms Sarah completely as Red demands his sister-in-law.

"HE… IS… HERE," Sarah exclaims gently with stammer in which includes panting. She is frightening. "RAZOR! HE'S AT THE RESTROOM!" Everyone including me is in hold of stance after we rise quickly.

"Charlie," I name my Guardian beside me with angels. "Keep on a lookout. I'll go check the restroom."

"You got it," Charlie nods before I run. Whenever I run, Chino points to the room towards the small hall and then head right where there will be a restroom on a further side. I run as Red behind me checks my six. Within a matter of seconds in just right after I went inside men's room, I check every corners. Everywhere goes dark and Red uses a small green bolt of lightning above the ceiling of lights to bulb the room to seek everywhere. Everywhere seems quiet, and nothing else is inside. No blood, no damages; something has begin to hiss all over the walls were Red and I begin to wonder where the hiss sound is coming from. Next, the mirrors are above the sinks beside me when I rapidly turn side my side. Just then, the mirror summons the fire.

"There," I point the mirror. "The mirror's melting." I approach to the mirror slowly about an inch. Red creates a greenish fireball to prepare this ambush attack.

There is something in a middle of this mirror melting; it swirls like a hurricane, sinks like a whirlpool, and lava forms into hottish fire over the vast of tearful square glass. Next, as all the glass turns lava like it spoils the sink ahead of me, Razor is in struggle on the familiar brownish ground once the lava finishes spoiling. Behind Razor in his current location, is Hell. He's still survives. All I see his furs went scars and multiple cuts all over him and also his black robe shatters into pieces while he wears.

"Razor," Red and I call his name simultaneously.

"Red, David" Razor grunts. He rises softly when his legs are in pain. "You all need to get the hell out of there! Darkness is coming in your way!"

"Where is he," I demand worriedly.

"He's everywhere," Razor yells softly. "Everything has compromised! GO! GET OUT, NOW!" The fire on this mirror spreads all over. We have lost his sight whenever the fire vasts the mirror on sides when Razor's communication vanishes like crackle.

"Razor," I shout his name. "Razor! Where are you?!"

"David," Red paws my shoulder rapidly once I turn to the alpha Cat Demon next to me. "There's nothing we can do to contact him back! We have to go, we must return to your family and leave this city at once!" There is an unexpected voice in my right ear beside the mirror. The dark, and vicious gossip…

"YOUR INFECTION OF YOUR LIGHT WILL FACE MY WRATH," the gossip clamors, chuckling wickedly. _Oh no… _The Darkness. He has channeled the mirror, where Red and I seek the shadows through his black with fur torso including his facial. He glare his solar eyes towards both of us with his full displeasure. "Your brother will not be salvage on your own paws and so forth your own filthy Cats! You think you can escape my incoming vengeance?!"

"You'll murder everyone in this city," I solemn Darkness. "You can't just kill every single people out in this city! You'll slaughter many children with families!"

"I expect to produce that happen, Crow Slayer," Darkness alleges. _Crow Slayer?_ The one who I murdered Lonesome Crow? "The smaller people like 'children' will join deaths of their families. There I shall let you seek something where I have cracked the Earth in West. I can use the crack to lead your location where you have what is mine…" The flames burn over the glass, visual one of the unknown's first point of view in between the skies. Red and I look over the massive quake of those rocks that was connected into Earth's form… A large landscape with steep side small mountains, and through the middle of hills in full length through far ahead has cracked gently. Apparently, Darkness torn the Earth where I vision smaller armies marching behind the cracks and thousands upon thousands of flying creatures soaring above them.

"Red," the alpha Cat Demon turns once I call him. I am beginning myself to startle gently. "What is exactly am I looking at? What did he just do?"

"It's the San Andreas Fault," Red elucidates. "Darkness has cracked the Earth open here in this state of California."

"What the hell," I wide my eyes. "Did he just shifted the Fault?!"

"There's only one option for you to surrender," Darkness speaks. "I know you are hiding something from me. I know the Horn is hiding somewhere close to you. The Gabriel's Horn shall be restore the name of my grandfather's vengeance before my father. You can give me the Horn… and nothing shall bothering you in your next million ages of your bloodline."

"What choice do we have," I ask horribly to the Greatest Enemy. "There's no sudden guarantee for my life to beg mercy!"

"Only…" Darkness thinks. "One: You can send my Gabriel's Horn in Hell immediately and I shall cancel my wrath and I'll be in your debt."

"Your debt," Red repeats his former master's words, "That won't be necessary to deliver you the Horn. That part of your debt shall not be obligation to grant us mercy. That grant will force yourself to slaughter many people; that will create forceful of a trickster if we deliver you Gabriel's Horn."

"That's not… going to happen," I turn to Red slowly.

"Then suit yourself into my terror extermination," Darkness solemn. "There will be followers of Lonesome Crow in any such human disguises like you are, Red. They will force all living souls of San Francisco. Before my minions will obey my order, I will shift the quake, and the aftershock will sink you back to Hell. You escape, death will count the body bags. Many of you people… are now completely surrounded, you are not worthy to face my wrath. You… are… out of time."

Darkness shuts of the flaming mirrors as everything else turns back normal. At all then sudden, the reflection of mirror erupts into smaller pieces. Within each tears, all of my face I look myself into mirror cuts. Red and I seek over the restroom in a matter of short seconds. We feel a short tremor in all over and so does the city… we feel the glide from the strongest shift of the Earthquake while Red and I move onto the left side unbalancing, hitting the wall much hard enough and pound my forehead with a much painful with a near unconscious.

The Darkness… has destroyed San Andreas Fault. The war has just the beginning.

* * *

_II: Tremors_

I impacted the wall from the left as my forehead feels a worst pain where I almost got myself killed. I grunt myself while Red beside places his paw toward my forehead to flow his green spiral cloud to heal my head where my headache burns with severe pain. Red clearly salvage my head where he kills my pain and my vision returns normal instead of blurry vision. Everyone in a kitchen we hear terrifies.

"Jesus Christ," I shout, covering my head where my head hurts gently once Red's flow calms my temper pain. "This guy's mad!"

"Come on," Red shakes my arm gently. The walls all around shakes roughly. "We must go!"

We run to the hall once we exit the restroom. We return back to the main kitchen where my friends are in terrify and the angels are in combat stance besides Itchy and Bess. They both are not actually fighters but can call out to their old friends to make a status about the situation to any of us, except the Cat Demons for now until they will get use to contact them soon. The ground, the walls, the ceiling are all vibrating, disrupts everywhere. I shout everyone to get out of Chino's Apartment towards the front after one of the ceilings from behind door where we have entered around half hour earlier, has been destroyed and blocked the exit path. We only have one exit, where there's many aircraft sounds are approaching from the sky.

After we exit when the Cat Demons return their human form, the military jet F-15 Eagle descends with a loss control and the plane crashes with extreme inferno explosion, destroying three apartments in front while we drop ourselves to the ground as hit the dirt. Many civilians screams, all are in frightening and panic themselves. Running away… I rise and above the sky, there's a light carrying a pilot from the Eagle jet plane where has crashed. Next, the city vibrates as we feel another massive tremor from everywhere, we hold on to the light poles and some are on the walls from the apartments.

The military woman shouts on the streets behind us, saying to all of us including civilians must evacuate immediately. My friends and I are in group together, and we search the alleyway from the right to seize our vehicles park. The streets begin to tear the sidewalks and buildings behind, all of these buildings shatters slowly while other aftershocks damage other buildings. The skies fill a light heavy rain where all the angels above Heaven moves downward to the South. _What is going on at the South,_ I ask myself.

"Itchy," I call my great Dachshund angel friend, "See what you can check what's going on at South!"

"No problem," Itchy nods loudly.

The Dachshund angel ascends his wings upwardly as the buildings on the sides are shaking aggressively once after we enter the alleyway. We all do not stop running, no sudden panic. The pole slams the building from behind. The wires tangle itself and bolts the electric before the pole cuts off the wires. I return my Mustang in 9 meters away, my friends grab the keys into their pockets once Joseph and Master Yong searches their '72 Gran Torino in their garage on the right side of their food apartment. My keys clings to the ground; my hands begin to shake. The tearing quake approaches from behind Bobby's GTO. The aftershock rips the Chinese building apart while I pick up my keys and open my car quickly. I let my angels enter my Mustang first and I go last, closing the door and buckling my seat belt.

"We must get to the Bay Bridge," Charlie shouts. "Your family is escaping!"

"I know," I answer him loudly. "We gotta get to side of the highway!" Just then, Itchy returns from his light and begins trembling softly.

"The angels and military planes are attacking the Hellhound," Itchy exclaims. "That big monster is coming!"

"That's not possible," Charlie shocks.

"Go," Sasha rushes. "Get us out of here!"

"I'm on it," I place my keys into the ignition, pumping the gas rapidly and the engine is in current shutdown. I use the clutch to make sure I use the ignition and the clutch at the same time. But then, Itchy frightens.

"DAVID," Itchy screams.

I look on the left side mirror, and the road behind us is cracking. I start the Mustang by pumping the gas rapidly, twisting the key and the 429 engine growls. Many cars behind us starts their engines and ready to move now. I clutch my first gear, and I start moving fast. Sonny's Chevelle, Red's Charger. Bobby's GTO, and Joseph's Gran Torino is on my path, following me as they must not fall behind before the town erupts, and collides. I turn left, evading multiple traffics that are crashing through the walls, spinning out of control, and the road shakes like an aftershock. The walls crack apart, the glass collides like diamonds are tearing, and breaks like a collateral damage. That Bay Bridge beside the skyline from east is the only closer of the town where we all can escape there to touch with my family and the others again. Next, the truck in front of my Mustang mounts the curve on the sidewalk and crashes the Pontiac's tail on the left side. The pontiac spins, and I quickly turn away, using my sight speed ability to focus a safe path to escape the crash site.

Next, I turn right on the next intersection to Stockton St., the road gives us a path clear forward with no traffics, The tunnel behind Stockton has crushed and the aftershock rumbles the tearing roads. In between the skies I see for a short time, the light spawns on the road. Heaven is showing me away to lead my family!

"David," Charlie shouts my name. My Guardian Angel points the dimming light on the street where I can guide through the street to reach through the Bay Bridge "Head to Annabelle's light! She will guide you there to escape San Francisco at the Bay Bridge with your family!"

The incoming truck loses control of a vehicle, spinning directly to the apartment's large window after I evade incoming crashes. Mostly people run on the streets and I see landing angels drop like a rain and rises rapidly like a bouncing ball.

"Calling all bandits, calling all bandits," I channel all the radio numbers on the CB radio, communicating the mike where every friends of mine are in my six. "The city will not last must longer! You all need to stay right in my ass and hustle your speed! Let's get to the Bay Bridge!"

I channel off the comms of my CB radio to end my transmit call once we reach to the right intersection of Washington St., as on the wrong side of the road will have no other choice but to path through with the light. The buildings begin to rumble gently once the tremor goes quiet and then something comes on the sidewalk approach about twenty yards upfront, a person shape shifts the body like a swirl into… a demon?! A follower of Lonesome Crow? He sprawl his flames and pounded the incoming truck like an over penetration cut and that vehicle impacts the compact car behind and leaps unbalancing, The lightning came out of nowhere bolts the slasher demon while there's another rumble crack incoming from anywhere as the skyline begins to shake slowly.

"I think Heaven's mad," Sonny speaks on a radio.

"You think," I ask in solemn way once I stay focus driving.

Three fighter jets including Thunderbolt attacking aircraft follows the Falcons behind to the South to the right where the Hellhound approaches far enough there. Cracks open small; fleshing the sidewalks where few people falls inside and mostly car sink down as we avoid onto the next turn in downtown. On Kearney, there are multiple incoming traffics as mostly vehicles crash to the buildings, walls, and apartments from another tremor rotund. The glass shatters; tearing bricks and erupting the tallest building ahead. The brown building… is about to fall, where many cars crashed ahead and people stuck in their cars and all rain lights above the sky delivers angels like a pick up run and avoids debris and we quickly escape the deadly collateral damages form that collided building.

The cable car on California St. where we get there in time after the clash, flies in front flip from the blast of penetration ropes from aside my left. The slash demon destroys the cable car and crashes to the oncoming bus tour on the front where impacts innocent people inside the bus. The dragon crawls onto the large building, the Thunderbolt aircraft triggers the minigun to the abomination and the dragon swings his tail and slams the military aircraft and all of us at the sudden break off apart and I continue driving away from the major blast fire where the plane incinerated vehicles and people.

After the incineration, I double check my six through my rear mirror including the left side mirror, Sonny is currently behind while the others has split into their next intersection. I try myself to remain calm when there's another major tremor shaking every buildings and shatters many more roads ahead. The districts, they all rise with a massive aftershock, millions of debris, and falling vehicles soaring down to earthquake. Within the next road on Sansome, the delivery truck spins out of control, releasing deliver packages of boxes after another tremor shakes the tearing earthquake. In each lights dropping in every turns we go, all mostly angels snatch their loved ones to the sidewalks, inside buildings and few are entering anyone's vehicles to grab families out of their cars. My left mirror seeks the pounding streets with a severe aftershock, tearing all over buildings behind and the street rips off apart, rising. Two fire trucks with sirens on is coming in front. The drivers are in panic and in the middle of this road, there is a gap once we straight down this path to evade the incoming trucks. Once we pass, the inbound military tank on the left explodes in the mid air and I quickly kick the gas pedal and the tank crushes the other bus tour and other civilian vehicles in a way.

"I think Darkness wants prima nocta," Sonny adds another word at once again. Damn it, Sonny!

"Shut up," I silence him on the radio.

Another shock erupts the Sansome, I quickly turn to the sidewalk where there is no civilians and a gap in between two trees and a wall building. The eruption rises the intersection on a next block destroys our path and debris and vehicles soar in the air with full flames where a fuel diesel truck fuses, I drift turn right in the next safe path where the light I see within each roads I go to escape. At Broadway, multiple fire crystals in every shootings on all sides from the demons shape shifted in their own form are killing civilians on sidewalks as they immediately shoot multiple cars ahead, and their crystals I have not seeing before, brightens like a purple void flames and the angels on the raining sky deflects crystals using a plain white shield bubble that looks familiar to my mother's Cross protection back in Hell. Two Eagle aircrafts chase the dragon in the sky as I quickly turn away from another shocking wave that tremors tear down additional roads and apartments dead ahead.

"Not a word," I urge Sonny on the radio.

The Front Street gives a dangerous path of wreckage vehicles soar in the air from our left as Itchy behind Sasha and Bess in the backseat trembles and screams my name. The gaps are under their vehicles above while Sonny and I are able to drift around corners of the road at beyond parking cars on the sides and some entering sidewalks. Within a seconds of floating cars with flames are in downward land, the dragon ahead spreads its wings and lacerates both wing fighters using its tail and both of the aircraft planes has crash through the building. On a next road from Jackson, Red's Charger approaches to the left and Sonny and I quickly drift turn left to the next intersection to catch up the orange muscle car. Behind us while Red continues moving away, a large tremor erupts behind Jackson St where every single district and apartments are in completely destroyed by another aftershock. I wonder where is Bobby and Leon at from Sonny's tail. Next, a large truck that carries a crane and a large hook in front flips upward from the diesel truck behind the crane shatters and explodes into pieces. We evade the crash site to the right where a firefight of demons use their crystals fighting against angels within the parkway and also on the streets.

I clutch my gear as always as possible when a large brute demon has sighted us in a middle of Drumm St, savaging civilian vehicles in its way and one building from the left side begins to collapse and also the other twin business buildings from the right as there are additional severe tremors tearing through public buildings apart. Bobby and Leon's cars are in a hurry at their next intersection as they have nearly ran over the large Goblin on the side. We quickly turn from here to the other side of the parkway where we can able see a Bay Bridge. I have not yet contacted my family once we arrive on the Embarcadero road after the trees of intersection roads are, however, pierced into death by a large aftershock that sinks down. Many approaching vehicles on a wrong side of the road revolves their turns and impacts every vehicles, grinding the paint, and slams doorway vehicles and fender benders through sidewalks and one massive earthquake erupts to the right side of downtown; shaking every roads, rising the rocks below like a massacre. One Thunderbolt in between the gap of the public buildings is on fire on one of these jet engines behind the attacking aircraft, collides the Ferry's tower clock on a left side.

"David," Sonny exclaims on the CB radio once we make another run to the other side of the road where there is a clear path of massive traffic crash. "The Bay Bridge is shaking!"

Charlie and I seek the Bay Bridge that trembles like a wave from left to right simultaneously. The Bay Bridge is in devastating; my family is there!

"DAVID, STOP," Charlie shouts. I push my brake and change my third gear into first while all of us are immediately cease our speed in a middle of Howard and Embarcadero intersection. The Bay Bridge quivers within a long distance of length side as a waving curve softly. The iron that connects including the strings that links the supporting bridge has been collapse.

"Call your family," Sonny advise loudly. The voice on my radio intercepts and soft interference. "Make sure they are not on that bridge, David! I suggest you do it faster!"

"Breaker, breaker," I use my mic on my CB radio to transmit the call to my father's 67 mustang at the Bay Bridge. "Wind Drifter, are you still at the Bay Bridge?!" The radio went interference. Nothing calls, but only a break up voice; Thom's. Claire's, and Greg's. Just then, something comes out of the large river ocean side below the Bay Bridge. A large dark brown stiff rocks rises from below the ocean. "Guys! If you can hear me, get off the bridge! I repeat, get off the bridge!" Another interference call, a screaming screech. The tip of a rock point touches below the Bridge includes many arising rocks coming from… Hell! "DAD! CLAIRE! GREG! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Just then, the bridge shreds from the rocks, the strings fall, many iron bridge collides, and the unexpected strong wind beside wrecking downtown, forcing the bridge has shattered the Bay Bridge. The escape route where my family is on, binds the iron with strings. Raising the bridge, ravaging thousands upon thousands of civilians above the mid air and including the ones inside the bridge. The strong force fire comes from South. The Hellhound strongly knows where we are; that horrifying monster determines where I cannot see that enormous creature. He is now being aware of Charlie's soul from escaping.

Oh no… my family… my heart is broken. The vehicles descends and splashes through waters with millions of debris everywhere in the air and sinks. I howl my family… they have fade away below the splashing waters on every vehicles sink under the water. My life of my family has been shredded. The crepuscular light shines the bridge above the sky, sending thousands of soaring angels to command their attacks against the demons getting in our way and for those who are approaching Gabriel's Horn closer.

"We're trapped," Itchy trembles while I begin to weep my tears. "And now we are in severe risk staying here!

"The Golden Gate Bridge," Bess shouts. "It's still standing!"

"David," Charlie shake my shoulder. "There's nothing we can do to bring your family back! Right now, the Golden Gate Bridge is our last chance to escape! WE have to move!"

"The Hellhound is on the move to your location," Annabelle in front of my windshield summons from the snow cloud. "David, listen to me! You cannot let Gabriel's Horn deliver to the wrong hands of Darkness! The Golden Gate Bridge is your only final escape route and you have five minutes to reach your final destination. You all need to evac, now!" Annabelle fades in front of my windshield after I end my weep. Within a final aftershock is trembling the road ahead, the rocks and tearing earthquake is on their approach rapidly.

The apocalypse… does not end terror.

It's just never ends…

* * *

_III: Abscond_

I screech my tires; turning a one-eighty degree turn to avoid a massive tremor devastating its path ahead where that will crush us down to Hell. Returning back to Embarcadero St on a left side where the path of traffic vehicles are demolishing within the air from demons attacking civilians as the rest of angels landing beside us are offending the monsters to defend civilians and escape with them immediately. The Navy battleships fires their obliteration cannons to the South where the Hellhound backfires the enormous fireball with black smoke and fuming flames towards the military ships in the harbor. Apparently, the smoke with flames above releases the minions of Crawlers and enables their strength to slay anyone stands in their way. They have landed near the side of the street and torture civilians and pulling back angels way as I continue path without the feeling of sadness; I'm in broke within me, vengeance has urgently focus my driving skills of reckless driving to gap every corners of vehicles in my way.

The angels inside my Mustang are completely terrify softly. I quickly arrive to the left side of Embarcadero, the heavenly light from the sky continues shining the road including one final location near the end of… the Golden Gate Bridge. The flames bright the smoke from the Hellhound's inferno blazing ball, devastating war ships sinking and wrecks the public buildings using a deadly over penetration damage. Vehicles spin, colliding through trees, colliding apartments, and colliding each other as a sudden massacre. On a Broadway once again after the turn by incoming traffic crashes, the apartments and a wreckage streets arises about three blocks ahead. I quickly decide to evade those useless road, searching another way where I follow Annabelle's light at once again, to find our final destination to the Golden Gate bridge.

I quickly search another way to reach the other side of Broadway Street. I found another alleyway to find my way to reach the main Columbus Avenue where right behind is the Pyramid Building, the only tallest one of San Francisco, has nearly ripped apart from the aftershock tremor. The building begins to collapse while a blazing fireball impacted the Pyramid building and all the sudden shredded to pieces, colliding into ashes as I avoid a sliding bus hitting many vehicles in our path and straight down Columbus to Russian Hills. The landscape hills with houses, roads and trees crack open from below where there is a rising rocks that looks familiar to the Bay Bridge where my family's fate was there.

"Jeez," Charlie surprises gently instead, he trembles his paws. He surprisingly seek my expression of focus instead of my grief while every time I drift corners and near gap cars on a wrong side of the road. "David, are you out of your mind?! You're gonna get us killed!"

"We are deeply sorry about your family," Bess apologizes. "But as you are insane driver I can tell how your guardian angel once told me about, you can't just do reckless driving like that!"

"Not anymore, Bess," I declaim her, showing a soft anger how I felt a loss of my family. "The city will not place a bounty on my buttocks anymore."

"Well," Sonny speaks on the radio, "the demons have just decapitated the law of nature!"

"Shut up, Sonny," I shout my best friend. "Not another word!"

"Sonny already knows about your loss," Charlie considers. "Maybe you both will need to be separated."

Within a moment once we arrive near the Russian Hills, about six blocks away, the savaging demons backfires angels, slaying multiple innocent civilians in our way whenever there is another fallen aircraft with flames on the jet engine impacts the green apartment and the road on Leavenworth went rising like we are on like an asteroid. Something below the crater moves upward and tears the land apart and we jump this street, and reach down the road again where we finally reach Lombard, the curving road where I have seeing this place before where I was riding with Sasha and Charlie on a scooter bike whenever the cop car was chasing us long time ago.

"Woah," Sasha screams softly after I screech my Mustang to the left.

On a first gear, I burn my tires to deal a such of drift, feeling my purring engine goes into roar at the way my mirror I seek begins to rumble from another aftershock. The plants with flowers were beautiful, and it was meant to be a better place to hang out in slightly back then. Within a nearly reach above the hilltop of the Russian Hill, something hits the flower plants came out of nowhere, a massive size like a truck with wide body. A tank?! Why was that tank been thrown onto the plants?! The brutal demon Snatcher, a large monster with bodybuilder upon his brown fur roars onto us. He quickly snatch another wreckage military tank to have another showdown of a throw to crush us into a tearful skins under my Mustang and a tank.

"_Carajo,_" Sonny shouts on the radio. "Watch that tank! Somebody get rid of that boogey!"

I am nearly there, after a final drift turn, I kick my pedal when the Snatcher carries a tank in just right before he throws that military vehicle.

"Too late," I speak gently. My Mustang thumps the monster and the tank severely miss balance and Charlie summons a light upon his paws to vanish the attacking vehicle to let my friends guide my six. I crush that monster into his death wish I bought his schedule, and leaves a shredded body parts and plenty of smacked tissues.

"David," Charlie wides with a shock. "You are an extremely terrible driver!"

"For the love of God," Itchy shrieks. " David's just killed that maniac! He's insane!"

Just then, there are infantry soldiers fighting along the angels. They are offending Crawlers and Gargoyles in front of the battlefield with tremor aftershocks. We quickly avoid their attention to focus leaving this city as important for Gabriel's Horn. But one of the Crawlers remain seen of group, then chases behind Bobby's GTO. On Larkin, the Crawler sprints and closer that monster comes. Red warns while I hear that Cat Demon's voice on the radio that a Crawler is after us. On a sidewalk while I avoid a falling vehicles from a green hill beside our left, I gap the polls and collapsing apartment when a Crawler approaches Sonny's Chevelle. As the Crawler reaches my left corner, I quickly grab my revolver inside of the drawer from the shelf deck and shoot the monster's temple. Then a tow truck above the Crawler crunches him down as I drift turn right to the next intersect road.

_Help,_ I hear a woman's voice. _Somebody! Help, it's Alex!_

"Alex," Sonny picks up the mic while I hear their conversation. "Baby, where are you?!"

_I'm… I'm in Union and Hyde St.,_ Alex's voice shouts. She must have crashed! I know where she is! _I'm trapped in the car!_

"We'll be right there," I answer loudly to Alex. "Just hang on!" I switch to another channel to Bobby's, Joseph's and Leon's. "Guys, head to the Golden Gate Bridge! Just get out of here! The others and I will capture Alex and we will catch up!"

I search another way to reach Alex. We are at US-101 highway, the only road where there is the escape route to exit San Francisco at Golden Gate Bridge. But I cannot leave first before we capture Alex. Bobby, Leon and Joseph turns right to lead a road at Golden Gate Bridge. There are multiple gun fires, military infantry backfires demons and angels protect civilians as a pick up run, including to attack run against the Gargoyles and Snatchers. Many civilians get shot from demons' crystal guns and all vehicles go collapse, hitting apartments, and smashing demons out of the way while I have found "Union" sign to turn. Just then, something rises while we are on a landscape of Russian Hills. The grounds break apart and we feel like all of us are on a highest hillside or… something is not right.

Once we reach Union, collapsing apartments, tremor roads tear apart in each sides and then… Oh no! Alex's car has wrecked apart and crushed upside down. We immediately stop our vehicles after we are in between Hyde and Union. There are many vehicles blocked in all over the intersection with rampage and also collateral damages all over except Hyde St where there's a view of Alcatraz at North.

"Alex," Sonny shouts to his girlfriend after I ditch my Mustang quickly. He runs to Alex's car. "Hang on! We're gonna get you out!"

"Itchy, Bess," I call both angels in a back seat. "Stay put with the Horn!"

Charlie, Sasha and I quickly run to the middle of the intersection. Charlie and Sasha uses their guard to my Mustang as I support Sonny to shake the car's door. Red shouts when there's a team of monsters coming in our way in three blocks ahead.

"CRAWLERS," The alpha Cat Demon yells.

I grab my gun in my pocket, and I give Sonny's time to help while I begin to offend Crawlers within body shots, and one onto the left lands a headshot. I focus fire towards Crawlers. They are sprinting their claws onto walls of apartments. They are not after us… they are after Gabriel's Horn! Charlie and Sasha quickly stab the Crawlers' throats and there are multiple singing angels land apartments and shoots their own weapon of light bows and golden arrows against the demons. Just then, once my Revolver is out of ammo, Charlie covers my space area as I am placing the ammunitions of my gun and Sasha pierce the Crawler's heart using her dagger.

Alex's car flips normally. Red sincerely supported Sonny to snatch Alex from the crash. Her family. I run back to Alex's car to check their pulses after Sonny brings Alex out of the car softly. Alex's family went into bleed, their skins cut off, and… there's no sign of pulse onto their necks and including Alex's mother's wrist. Her family has died from whatever the cause of Alex's car went impact to have a major accident, or one of the demons smashed her car into a terrible cause of death somehow. My oldest friend survives…

My gun reloads after I put the bullets on the chamber. There's one at a sidewalk, a man. While that man sprints forward, he draws his dagger into a shape shifting Snatcher. I quickly dodge the incoming slash, shooting his leg, and then quickly disarm his weapon and slit the demon's throat. There are many followers of Lonesome Crow as I have not see that coming. Apparently, I do not see them all in this landscape. This land shakes. Something arises below…

"The ground is rising," Red uproars, returning a human form and enters his Charger. "We must get off Russian Hills!"

"David," Sonny yells my name after he put Alex on his Chevelle. "Get your butt back into your car!"

I stay focus fire towards small team of Snatchers and one Crawler approaching forward from one block. They carry swords and then spear. Multiple miss fire, I shot one Snatcher down, then another from a headshot, and then last… Charlie spear the Crawler and then he shouts my name. Just as I put away my revolver, I trip myself from a strong grip that grabs my ankle. One Snatcher who survives, snatches my leg and I steal his dagger from his large belt over his fur, stabbing him on his throat at once.

"That's for my family and my hometown," I glare the dead monster.

"David," Sasha shrieks. "WE MUST GO!"

I begin to rise myself swiftly, there is something shaking in the Russian Hills I am standing. The Cow Hollow district what I see, is right down below! Oh my God! We are rising, and the grounds towards the edge breaks apart! I return my Mustang within a second or two, placing my belt back on after I close the door.

"Red, Sonny," I call them both on the CB radio rapidly, "Stay right on my tail! Let's get out of here!" I kick the pedal, roaring my Mustang's engine as the grounds on the edges breaks apart. Honestly, there's something ahead of Hyde Street in South, the land ahead of five blocks has destroyed and torn apart. Devastating many apartments, trees, and actually civilians falling. I quickly stop and spin one eighty turn left and Sonny and Red pulls back their cars. The landscape is bending upward, I kick the pedal again at right on a full speed back to Hyde Street at North where Alcatraz view is.

"David," Charlie wides. "What are you doing?!"

"Leap of faith," I answer Charlie once we nearly reach the wreckage road to the edge of Russian Hill landscape.

"You mad," Charlie asks softly with a yell. He prepares his light ball on his paw.

"Brace yourselves," I urge my angels including both Sonny and Red behind my six.

On my Mustang's top speed about seventy miles an hour, we finally reach to top hill towards the edge of Russian Hill landscape. We have jump in the soaring air where I brace myself on a wheel handle. The gravity pulls us down, seeking fires of buildings and tearful aftershocks everywhere as we go downward. Next, the light summons and a clear luminosity clouded road supports our cars and land perfectly in a mid air. Annabelle's Light saves us, and the luminosity road drifts our vehicles while angels and I seek Alcatraz island is on fire. The crepuscular light lands on Alcatraz and obliterates every land using bolts of lightning to exterminate whoever comes from Hell. Right behind Sonny as I check the left side mirror, Red's Charger floats using his own green power of clouds to fly behind us. Maybe Annabelle refuses to support him and the Cat Demons, but she knows Karen as well.

Crystal fires are offending us in a mid air where the demons can seek us soaring in the air with luminosity road. I swiftly search Bobby, Leon and Joseph near US 101 highway. They are almost there towards the checkpoint where the Golden Gate Bridge is at. Annabelle guides us to my friends' location as we finally there in time about a minute run in a soaring road. While we land, Leon and Bobby surprises themselves with a shock after we land peacefully and quickly avoid incoming traffics from the left side.

"Woah," Bobby and Leon freaks out. Then Joseph speaks.

"How the hell did you get here, guys," he demands.

"The Big Bird from Sesame Street gave us a ride and then dropped us off," Sonny jokes. I quickly ignore his joke while I maneuver the traffic and including the firefight where soldiers fight with angels against incoming fireball Crawlers.

"I really hate Sonny right now," I clamor softly.

"Don't let his joke get to you," Charlie advise me. "Just stay focus do what you're doing!"

"The Hellhound is here," Itchy shrieks. I see a very massive creature approaching slowly. He is nearly reaching the Golden Gate Bridge and will destroy the famous bridge ever created! "Step on it!"

I kick the pedal again, holding down the gas as the time takes double and soon must be escape at all cost. Hundreds of Crawlers sprinting on our left side and catches up swiftly. I shot two Crawlers sprinting closer to my driving side as they are trying to bite me and my neck. Charlie stabs one of them and I shot that monster using my revolver to the temple. Once we nearly there in time, the traffic at the checkpoint has block our path and including on a right side. All traffics, cars, trucks, buses, diesel big rigs and military vehicles goes fender bender and also crashing apart. Annabelle summons the luminous road above the checkpoint and we aboard the light road. Doing a soft drift for a short time and then landed perfectly as all of us reach the Golden Gate Bridge we are on in time. The Hellhound behind us roars into flames as I must not look back. Mostly traffics crash their vehicles into the edge and strings of this bridge falls apart, stabbing one of civilians in each random part including.

The Bridge grows into shaking, the strings begin attach apart randomly toward the road and pulls many vehicles apart and avoid the iron strings. As then a military tank comes, the string pulls the tactical vehicle, and pierced into pieces as we are evade the incoming collateral damages. The Golden Gate Bridge as it holds does not hold long enough anymore. I heavy foot the gas pedal, clutching my final gear to go right on my top speed of hundred and ten miles an hour. The Hellhound snatches the bridge to the end, and the road arises ahead. The time has ran out, and we all jump towards the edge whenever all traffics and military vehicles go stranded and mostly vehicles are not being trapped and every one running at the bridge are in panic. Once we land, my vehicles begin to spin out of control, Charlie uses his light to end my spin and even my tires screeching louder to burn my tires off. After a sort of many spins of clockwise, Charlie stops the spin, and so my friends including Red's Charger stops his car from spinning.

A long dizziness gives me blind look, and blurring vision. Sonny's Chevelle roars and Bobby and Leon's cars are safe especially Joseph's Gran Torino. Something fires onto the Golden Gate Bridge. The Hellhound wide his wings and his claws like rising. His power of a flaming fireball summons including his teeth spits the inferno fire onto the ball. Once he summons the fireball, that enormous Necromancer… smashes the land…

The Bridge… soars upward with all civilian and military vehicles including the people and soldiers on there.

_Oh… shit,_ I curse myself.

* * *

_IV: Killing the Dragon_

_MOVE, _Sonny exclaims on the mike. I spin back as we all are, using a full speed as the Bridge soars in the air with full of civilians and soldiers in their vehicles. There are less traffic in this highway and many military is on a next side. The rain, the rain goes devastating. Within each rain, there are vehicles explode after the drop in each random land. Five cars comes in our way, we avoid a large tank from the drop and there is Guardian Angels above us fly into their wings as they enter each vehicles to pull out their loved ones out in seconds before the impact. All vehicles comes from the soaring and wreckage Golden Gate Bridge; every cars, trucks, and buses including military vehicles drop down to hills, parkways, and including a road ahead of us. On these steep side hills, every collateral damage vehicles rolls like a rock with flames as many are going to crash among us. About one diesel truck in our way shatters and we evade its way, and behind us every cars are nearly impacting my friends and Red's Charger. At all the sudden, we nearly arrive the tunnel in just about few yards away and the Bridge behind us is about to collapse, straight down to my location.

Within a final curve of this highway, there's one from top as from the next side rises and then the other is where we stay to the right. The bus lands above the tunnel of the hillside, shatters into pieces as there is no one on board. Once I kick the pedal, I enter the tunnel first. Turning on the lights as the road inside the tunnel goes darker without the lights on both sides. Sonny goes in, Red enters, Bobby and Leon is, and then Joseph nearly crashes down upon the bus and then the Golden Gate Bridge strikes behind the tunnel behind Joseph. After a sudden impact, the cracks are above including the sides. Just then, something above this tunnel strikes harder in which includes the Bridge. Once there's large tremors in our sides, the light ahead shines our exit and I switch the lights off when I arrive the light into normal view. We hear a shrieking roar from the sky, the raptor skin with pierced irons throughout its body and also the bat-like wings soars into the air on our right of the steep hill, blazes the fire onto a large tank above our left.

The Dragon has come at once again. That creature looks familiar just like the ones back at home including in Hell of course. The trees above the tunnel from the hills are slashes down, smashing the military once there are approaching inside the tunnel after we escape. Joseph almost crushed from the lifeless tree and there are more Crawlers on the run as they all come from the blast of fireball above the hill.

"We gotta find our way to get rid of that dragon trying to blaze into pieces," I inform my angels, shouting. "It knows where we are! Charlie, can you send support over here?!"

"I can," Charlie nods. "Just keep away from the flames while I must contact Annabelle for assistance!"

Just then, the military infantry on a left side that rides on a rig truck with large bed, immediately shoots the dragon as possibly got a call from someone who is either a general or lieutenant colonel ordered men to shoot to kill against demons.

"Sasha," I call my Irish Setter angel once there is three incoming Crawlers behind Bobby's GTO on my rear side mirror, "Can you handle the Crawlers behind us?"

"I'll spank them all," Sasha agrees while she uses a dagger to pierce any Crawler comes in our way. However, she will have to soar above my Mustang to cover our six.

Next, Red's Charger on Sonny's tail, summons a rope-like chains. The Cat Demons grapple their chains onto Crawlers' legs to trip and twist their necks to kill quicker. The Dragon seizes the fire onto his lungs as it breathes heavily once this road we are on are like a curve to drive within a full speed. Sasha ascends her wings in front as she enlightens a spear of hers she carries then throws onto one of Crawlers getting in our way from our left while others like Crawlers sprints above the hills with windy trees that attacks infantry vehicles. The Crawler that lands beside me begins nagging bite to my left side. I hear multiple shots fired from behind; Sonny's revolver murders one Crawler and then there is another monster growls and then something spawns in my legs. A spiral green cloud that able to spawn anything, a grayish 12 gauge shotgun including ten packs of slug ammunition are beside me and Charlie. After Charlie ends his pray call to Annabelle, I quickly snatch the shotgun, placing a new weapon to the window when Charlie supports my wheel once I aim one Crawler near a steep. One pellet impacts the shoulder; the other from the side belly after that creature jumps, and then one goes near my Mustang into a point blank as a headshot.

Once a small bridge cracks apart, some spiral lightning summons as that bridge falls apart and then we all enter the portal and escape the crash site after. Red's power must have helped us evade the block of US-101. The jets above the air offends the dragon, splitting fires of missiles into lock on target and the dragon spits fire onto one of the aircraft that attacks the monster the air. The dragon again expectorate his lungs with flames within inside of chest and severely impacted multiple convoys to the left side as a near escape. Then onto one of these infantry trucks has forced in the sir unbalance and then crashed in front of us as I swiftly evade the deadly accidental crash site. These soldiers on aboard flies upward and singing angels from the light rain improves a catch into their families of marines and also the driver on a truck exits with an angel after the infantry vehicle severely hit towards the edge of a US-101 to the right side at the edge of this road, and falls down to the hill.

Within a long curve road we drive for yards away, the small towns of Sausalito and Marin City obliterates into fire, by many firefights of demons slaying every single civilians. The dragon appears to burn the road ahead and devastated a truck that carries a massive logs from trees, scattering everywhere to this highway and Charlie and Sasha's light disappears the logs using their miracle power to avoid a deathly savage in front of us. The bridge fills with military groups of convoys and infantry vehicles ahead. The trees above hills behind us clearly burns alive as well as some fireball summons even more deadly Crawlers from Hellhound in San Francisco.

Behind us once we are in between a half highway of this bridge, something collapses the half bridge and arises into pieces. Some unknown creature from the waters has done damage this bridge without coming back anymore. The light beyond us are continually investigating the unknown threat trying to kill us using Gabriel's Horn.

"What was that," I ask once my eyes go wide.

"Another Necromancer's pet maybe," Sonny guesses. "But how are we gonna kill this maniac trying to burst us into flames?"

"That's a very good question," I solemn Sonny on the CB radio. "I got no Kindle power on my chest anymore! I cannot take that bloody dragon off our butts and we are so dead!

Just then, a Crawler came out of nowhere beside me slams my left side, bumping much harder as my wheel severely turns to the right and nearly crash to the barricade. The Crawler on my left hastens his claws and feet, pacing to the front and I slam him back using my Mustang to the left for a payback. The Crawler moves unbalancing and then hits incoming convoys and crushes from the infantry truck.

"Is there another bridge somewhere," I ask. "Because we cannot ride onto this threat anymore!"

"There's one last bridge where it will take you to Richmond City," Annabelle summons on my clutching knot. "This road you are on now is a long travel and there's a shut down about fifty miles into your location to there."

"Can you take us to that bridge," I demand her.

"Yes," Annabelle nods. "My angels will clear that road to shut down to give yourselves a clear path for you and your friends. Just please don't let that Cat Demon behind Sonny's car to steal Gabriel's Horn!"

"Don't worry about it," I advise her. "He won't do that necessary thing anymore! Please get rid of that dragon, Annabelle! We are getting struggle over here!"

"My angels are in your position," Annabelle answers, showing her crepuscular light above in the sky descends the angels to do the attack run against the dragon trying to kill us. "The light portal about four miles away will transport you to the entrance of that bridge! Just stay alive!"

I shift to my fourth gear while I return my top speed beside my friends behind me. Next, thousands of incoming Snatchers behind Joseph's Gran Torino spawns from both sides as they have come from everywhere, a lot of followers of Lonesome Crow. They run with Crawlers and paces their speed to deliver a next attack run to stop our drive away. Red in my mirror as he chains the street on his left side of the Charger trips over Crawler and Snatcher to quickly grab their ankles and break their legs to not able run anymore. He uses that kind to repeat his spawning weapon form from his spiral green cloud to protect himself, my friends, Sonny and including me most of all. Sasha on the upper space in the air continues attacking the demons behind us as Red supports for a short time, and also the light above Sasha reinforces the singing angels deliver the attack run against the runners of Snatchers and Crawlers trying to either capture us or kill us.

The Dragon has developed the incursion of terror flames at beyond his chest of lungs, brightening a flares of infusion as that dragon entangles his wings and ambushes the aircraft fighters and singing angels on his six after he yaw upwards. Just then, the dragon forces his wings, diving he goes and summons fire from his mouth, scorching the lands of Strawberry town beside our right; then burns the parkway closer and damages the small road bridge from the exit as the dragon displeases himself, and Annabelle's light spawns the luminous road above the wreckage bridge that blocks us ahead. After we arises and then land for a short time, the dragon swirls the turn. The singing angels begin to chase that monster above the trembling sky, and Sonny behind my tail shoots two Crawlers and a Snatcher using his revolver getting near my best friend.

There are less traffic ahead of US-101. Civilian vehicles with survival pack above their rooftop, and also military forces on a left side as always. Eventually, the military knows the situation of the dragon. The infantry soldiers on the large trucks provides a fire including rockets to shoot down the dragon as possible. Next, the dragon scorches all left lanes, devastating every… soldiers and vehicles. There for soaring vehicles, we avoid the deadly crashes from the flames that a dragon murdered everyone on a left lane. And plenty of infantry trucks and convoys impacted to the large hill beside our right rolls down back to the highway with scorches on these vehicles. The needle on my gauge for my engines to measure the miles an hour including the RPM has reached the top speed and must decrease the speed. While my speed descends, it drops down to between five and six to stay balance instead of overheating my engine. Next, the dragon ahead lands with a hard impact where the winds pushes the civilian cars and trucks and the light around us including my friends prevents the strong wind of the impact, trying to stop us from escaping with Gabriel's Horn. While we are near this dragon at he breathes the scorch, something has happened to his right eye. Shattering like a poke; one of these convoy vehicle with a sniper has devastated the dragon's eye, and the dragon is in severely pain from a sniper dead eye. The Dragon spits fire within a spill beside to the hill steep and we avoid that cause as possible. The singing angels uses their net grapple as they provide themselves to capture that monster, and the Dragon smashes every vehicles using rolls and impact using his wings and bodies while the creature is in bawling of a cry.

"His right eye," Itchy points as he determines. "That's his weakness! Poke that other eye so he will be blind!"

"Good call, Itch," Charlie nods. Then he spreads his gold wings softly while his light begins to fade to teleport beside his wife outside. "Sasha and I will take care of that gigantor! Keep driving, David!"

His light among him vanishes and he joins Sasha above the sky as he accompanies with singing angels while I stay focus revving my speed ahead in US-101. The Dragon who continues bawling, he dives into the next small town aggressively and places his flames all over like a spiral, creating like a devastating hotspot all around the monster.

"On your left," Itchy warns me loudly.

The Crawler spawns and bangs my left door. My window beside shatters into diamond glasses and tears within my whole body and that Crawler masticates in a harder way trying to bite my neck and my left arm. My knife in my pocket as I reach, the Crawler shunts behind my tail to push aggressively, nearly hitting my neck to my seat when that critter tries to whiplash me and the angels. my knife drops after almost caught my defense weapon. Then the Crawler runs back to the left and Sonny from behind shoots him down as he possibly can. I doubt he has a deadly eye to point a headshot from behind. The Crawler enters the window using his neck and he reaches me. Oh crap! Itchy supports using his light ball to grapple the Crawler's claws and his mouth as my hands are not in my wheel; Bess controls the wheel using her light while I struggle to reach my knife down below my feet. _Hold on, David,_ Sonny rushes his Chevelle behind me as he intercepts the lanes. On my struggle, the Dragon forces his wings and scorches another city and Charlie and Sasha chases the flying critter with singing angels and military planes. I slow my pace, then moving my knife to reach my hand neside my leg and Sonny yells the creature using his gun, shooting the Crawler's back and Itchy shakes his feeling. The Crawler continues biting Itchy closer and this monster does not die at all from the shooting! This one's tough!

"I'm losing it," Itchy terrifies. then his light shatters after Crawler spits my dachshund angel. "Aw come on! Give me a break!"

Once I snatch my knife for a short time, the Crawler shakes his body and I push him off using my left hand to hold him off after my knife has nearly fall and I quickly grapple the weapon, and I stab him to his neck repeatedly once there's an exit bridge ahead where I will push this annoying critter off my Mustang. After multiple stabbing to his neck once this Crawler howls in weak, I puncture his vocal throat harder and twist his flesh as this monster finally suffocate and opens his tongue. Finally I caught off this bastard! I push his neck to the left using his throat and my knife once I almost head to that exit bridge.

"GET OFF MY CAR," I anger this demon, "Punch your brake, Sonny!"

Sonny pulls back his screeching tires to my tail before I thrust the demon off my whole body and then the dead Crawler rolls and hits one of these bridge pillar with a massive hit.

"Damn," Sonny shouts softly on his CB radio.

Just then, after my struggle for a minute, there is a small portal light right ahead of this bridge to the other side. The Dragon spits his scorch into one of these convoys and hits another three convoy trucks and two infantry trucks coming in my way after the dragon overpasses above the sky. The flames on these vehicles are damaging this street and I find a hardest gap and close through the explosion from the truck and drive under the fender bending convoy vehicle and Sonny and the others avoid that flaming vehicle. Next, the dragon to my right as far as he goes to soar, he rapidly shook his scorching fireballs to the left lane and impacts another military vehicles in my way at once again after he spits from his mouth. I go through the gap between the two wreckage convoys and then close through the infantry truck's large wrecking bed and nearly scrape the vehicle beside my right like a close call. Itchy trembles and Bess seeks the incoming fires ahead at the bridge.

The Dragon soars below and demolishes the bridge where we seeks the light portal and the bridge towards the edge in between the half lane and I kick the pedal to the full speed including the fourth gear.

"We gotta jump," I tell both angels. "There's no going back!"

"NO," Sonny refuses. "David you are crazy, _vato!_ I can't stop!"

"This is it," I shout when my speed reaches the top and my engine growls.

After a long haul speed, we jump and Sonny shouts my name and we all braced ourselves from the jump and I enter the light portal in a halfway jump. The light as we enter glimmers like snow particles, puffing clouds all over, and blue bolts of lightening in the wormhole. Once all of us including Red's car as entered for a short time and then the last when Joseph went inside, I exit the portal somewhere in John T. Knox freeway at a left lane we land with clearest path of traffic. No cars, no trucks, no nothing; only clear paths.

"Jesus Christ," Sonny shrikes. "Don't you ever do that leap of faith thing again!"

"Talk to the whippet angel," I advise my best friend, "Don't blame me!"

The Bridge on John T. Knox freeway is far. We are approaching about half mile from there to here on my location with my friends. The fires of obliteration what Itchy and Bess seeks behind from the hills, the dragon has been occupied for far too long, and his only left eye has spotted us for a short time. Charlie and Sasha warns me on my windshield ahead of me, once my friends and I are nearly there to the bridge in seconds. They both clarify as a warning that the dragon is coming, and can destroy this bridge we will be on aboard. I quickly kick the pedal within a full top speed to quickly escape this land where San Quentin has been shredded into blazing ashes. Possibly the prisoners inside knows and escapes this San Quentin prison, who knows where are they at immediately of course. But I ignore that situation because the Dragon has come above San Quentin with singing angels doing their best to destroy that monster as possible. Once we are on the bridge, the paths on both lanes are officially clear, no more traffics all the sudden. Just then, Joseph's Gran Torino enters the bridge last, and there are thousands of Crawlers and Snatchers on the run behind. Somehow, the Dragon must have call the warning and must reach my location before we escape from terrible war. The Dragon on my left as Itchy shrieks, the flying critter scorches his lungs into his throat; preparing a locking target on my beauty Mustang. Charlie then hammers the Dragon's neck to loose the target beyond my soul and the fireball impacts the water below the bridge. The Crepuscular light; also known as Annabelle's light, has glanced the Dragon including Joseph' tail behind the road where more than thousands of army runners sprinting in their advance way to slay us all. The blue lightning from Annabelle's light bolts the freeway behind, shattering the bridge into pieces in order to not follow our six. Bobby suddenly turns white.

"The lightning is destroying the bridge, David," Bobby shouts on the CB radio. "Whatever Heaven's doing, they are so angry at them trying to follow us! I think they are going to erupt this bridge!"

"Annabelle is devastating this bridge," I clarify them all. "There are tons of demons coming behind us and they will not stop until they will capture what Darkness desires! The whippet angel is gonna tear this bridge apart if we slow down! Double time, gangs!"

The velocity increases, once the pedal on my foot lands behind and every engines I hear from behind including my 429 engine, growls on my 3rd gear, then shift into 4th. The Dragon above the skies with Annabelle's light shifts his wings towards the left softly and within a sudden moment after then turn, the Dragon forces the summon spark onto his mouth and bolted somewhere in front far to the East where the bridge ends. Just then, the Dragon over steers and quivers his tail by using a pierced and sharp tip of lance to swing a deadly force against angels. I stay focus on this bridge and soon when the singing angels cries, Sasha screams Charlie's name and my guardian angel being forced back to my front view and slams my shotgun chair as a sudden soft impact. Charlie grunts gently and he handles his pain because he's immortal like an angel.

"You alright, Charlie," I worry. "Did you hit your head back there?"

"That gigantor is irritated," Charlie solemns as his neck gets a whiplash, then he pops his flesh. "I had enough of this dragon! David, you have a shotgun with you?!"

"Red gave it to me after you left," I reasoned him, "It's possibly a gift."

"Well," Charlie determines closely, "buddy, you'll have to aim that buckshot towards the Dragon's eye."

"What," I confuse. This shotgun is not a long range weapon, this gun in which every shotguns will be always close range for instant kill. "My shotgun can't reach his eyes! This 12 gauge is not a long range gun, Charlie!"

"That's not what I'm saying," he points to my left mirror beside my shattered window. He shows a small, portal view where a Dragon's eye summons form the light. I double check the view to my right, Sasha summons her short light portal to seek Dragon's left eye where that will be the main target to end this terror Dragon once and for all, and the singing angels that uses their large white net thrust the ropes and tightens it when the Dragon forces his neck and refuses moving. "Hurry," Charlie begs. "Aim that irritating Dragon, and end this madness! I'll hold the wheel for you!"

My shotgun is in behind Bess and Itchy. Both angels quickly grab my new weapon swiftly whenever Charlie holds my wheel using his right paw, then to the other is the light portal to seek Sasha's point of view. Once I grab my 12 gauge, the Dragon rumbles his enormous body and rolls; the singing angels in the sky loose their flight balance above the light sky and few dives in the water. The Dragon in my front view blazes the bridge in front where every metals that attaches is on fire like a firestorm. I minded Charlie myself to keep my Mustang forward as my foot still lies the pedal all the way as we enter the inferno. _Breaker breaker, White Beauty. I'm getting cooked from behind and my biscuit is almost burning! _Joseph. The lightning behind his Gran Torino is nearly impacting the bolt close to him. _Can you pace up a little?!_ My speed of my Mustang increases into ninety miles an hour to hundred and ten. The Dragon above the sky trembles his wings and over steers the turn, trying to avoid the singing angels as it can. Next, I point my shotgun to the light portal, in every scenes of Sasha's point of view changes. Charlie covers for me to handle his view from his green eyes to watch my front of the Mustang on the windshield. Sasha's viewpoints the sky, then shows the water, then the bridge from my left, then approaches the Dragon's iron skin. _Come on, Sasha,_ I tell my favorite angel. _You can do this._ Sasha immediately soars under the Dragon's belly as the flying critter spits fire and then goes misfire towards the metal bridge to the right side. Charlie forces the wheel gently to the left and avoids the burning fumes. Nice move, Charlie. Sasha accompanies the singing angels as they command themselves to snatch the neck for one last time and then my Irish Setter angel dives and returns where she has spawned in Dragon's eye. As she maneuvers from the neck that Dragon moves, the singing angels grapples the net and snatches in between the neck and a face. The Dragon refuses opening his eyes while this creature founds out that I will kill him, then Sasha clearly uses her light to tear his eyelids. The Dragon refuses moving when I overhear one of the singing angels that both claws and feet are in tangle together with a rope. After a final grip from the ropes… I have a chance…

"Drop dead," I shouted gently.

Then I trigger… the slug enters Sasha's portal view, and tears the Dragon's left eye. Both eyes of his… are now useless. The Dragon screams in agony and rolls rapidly. The singing angels again forces away from the suffering critter, and now Sasha in the air impacts from one of the Dragon's wing as a swing. Charlie shrieks his wife in the air and Sasha splashes in the water. Charlie then exits my Mustang using his light magic of his, then tackles Sasha and teleports back in my car rapidly. Sasha soaks her brown fur after Charlie and my beauty angel returns. The Dragon continues crying with a horror scream in the soaring air as this critter flies upward without even seeing his own view.

Sasha coughs softly. Bess, and Itchy calms her air while I placed my shotgun to Charlie's seat behind.

"Punch it, team," I call my friends on my CB radio. "The Dragon's suffering! Let's get off this bridge!"

I just know my fourth gear is still active and my normal speed returns to ninety miles through hundred miles an hour. I double check the sky and all the sudden, the Dragon is not seeing in my front view. Where the heck is he?! I don't see him!

LOOK OUT, Sonny shouts louder on the radio. The Dragon impacts the bridge ahead like a suicide. He devastated the bridge and the gap is useless! I push my brake and my Mustang is uncontrollable. My car spins and my tires screeches like a woman screaming. The Dragon in my aggressive spin, splashes underwater and dies in a sudden impact and now something spawns in a near edge of the gap. It is a reddish and green smoke lightning portal I describe it quickly and I enter the wormhole without stopping my car that spins uncontrol. After a short time being inside of the unexpected portal, I escape and then landed the right lane of this John T. Knox freeway from the other side of a landscape from Richmond about four miles away. My car stops the spin after the arrival and all of my friends exits the portal and immediately pulls over once the bridge behind has collapsed from the blue lightning that bolted thousands of Crawlers and Snatcher. The bolts from Heaven shuts down and at suddenly leaves and continues bolting another demons from US-101 freeway and including San Quentin. I tremble myself. I was going to drown inside of my Mustang and… Red and the Cat Demons again saved my life and all my friends.

"What a rush," Sonny speaks loudly on the mike while I panting myself.

"Is everybody okay back there," I demand them all.

"Ten-Four," Bobby answers.

"Same," Leon speaks plainly.

"I'm alright, David," Joseph replies.

"Red," I call the Charger. Then I cannot see his car behind us. Where's the Cat Demons?! Where's KAREN?! WHERE ARE THEY?! Next, the green spiral portal summons in front. Red's Charger lands and then he stops his car. Their eyes glows, and Red gestures the "OK" sign. Next I visual Sasha behind the angels in my backseat after Red roars his Charger engine.

"You okay, Sasha," I pat her wet shoulder while I was worried my angel. She has panted herself after the fall and went swimming after the Dragon stroked her hard enough. All my angels are patting her fur to make sure she's very fine. Sasha's eyes brightens.

"I'm fine, David," Sasha answers softly paws my hand. Her paws are in soaked actually. "I'm okay." In a reckless moment, Charlie seeks my eyes for a short time, and noticed he stares at me.

"You are a worst reckless driver I have ever met in my whole patience lifetime, David," Charlie clarifies. "But… you are a good man and also… a great driver." I nod my guardian angel. Next, I turn away to the front as I seek Red after I let Sasha's soaked paw go. "We can't stay here. We need to search a place or a city to find a lay low." Charlie's right. There's nowhere to be safe in this city unless I must find a very good hiding spot to go for a lay low.

"You're right…" I agree. "We should probably keep moving."

* * *

_V: The Breeze of Woe_

I shift my first gear. Red's Charger returns back to Sonny's Chevelle behind as I am balancing the regular speed to return instead increasing the pace. As for a short time, I started to think about my family in a bridge where my feelings are still hurts in me where I cannot show my suffering again. During our travels in John T. Knox freeway, there is a less traffic some convoys are in a different intersects once my angels are having conversations about the Cat Demons that if they can be trusted or not.

Within ten minutes, we are currently in that freeway where there's thousands of traffics that packs with surviving equipments where I see behind their trunks, their roofs, and in large beds for trucks. I now seek military forces forcing in a left lane. They all use their preparing weapons aboard their infantry trucks and convoys. The vehicles in any random honks. The traffics in front is everywhere and this is a very stranded situation to leave this Richmond town. Next, after a long minutes, I go on to the road Regatta Boulevard where there's less traffic and no military forces in my location. The smoke from a far distance in South reminds me of my family. San Francisco is still in under fires of obliteration. I keep having memories of my family where my heart is melting and my eyes are go in tear. I once told my step brother… in our childhood days that… we will be saved by angels if there's trouble. In each truths I told my brother, once turned that… noticed he will soon going to be killed with my family on a nightmare. I really refused to believe that dream that is meant to be true… I used to stay close with my family because sooner or later in my past time, there will be a serious circumstances as if I were going anywhere… my family will be killed including uncle Paul and his wife. I feel… sorrow among my eyes because my family… my family is where my heart fills my happiness and my eyes delivers a message of love memory, where my struggle life goes hard. Charlie and my angels notices my tear coming in my eyes and I quickly tap my pedal, turning right as that properties of Marina Bay dead ahead shatters and burns. I found this large sidewalk where I quickly exit this tragedy.

On a large sidewalk as I follow that corner, there are houses with properties are scorching to my right side as my hurtful feeling continues tearing my heart and my memories go viral on my vision, seeking my family's smile and their eyes. I feel terrible… terrible while many Demons slayed people… demolished and erupted San Francisco in my next disturbing we sudden pass this tragic properties, we move forward where there's a pond water from the right where there is an massive bay ocean as we seek the collateral damage town of San Francisco. I completely keep looking forward as I am in anxiety with a panting and feeling death all around me like my heart crushes like a grip. There are so many clouds form up to the right as I see the skies of inferno. The inferno is where San Francisco collides with massive earthquake. All lands there arises when I stop my Mustang, screeching the long and large dirt sidwwalk ahead and I park my car once my angels are in puzzle as they look at me.

"Why are we stopping," Charlie demands.

I stare the fire over the vast water of San Francisco. I use my emergency brake to prevent moving including neutral on my manual gear. Opening my driver side door while I continue visual the loss of my hometown obliterating into ashes of fire, moving away to my Mustang car to the right up-front. I hear doors opening from behind, they all can see the inferno blaze in afar distance of San Francisco with arising lands of aftershock.

"Oh my God…" I tremble softly. I lost my home… I lost my family… I lost everything. The fire burns to the ground everywhere in my hometown… the angels fly with jet fighter planes as the sonic boom impacts in the sky beside us and the flying light and planes go fly over to the skies of inferno ahead. I begin to drop myself down to my knees because my family… is… dead. They're all dead. My friends including the Cat Demons seeks their hometown. They all noticed about deaths of my family. My angels… crouches beside me and pats their paws on my shoulder once I'm crying softly.

"What's wrong," Alex worries as she can see me struggling with a gentle sorrow. "What happened?"

"His family…" Sonny begins to clarify Alex once my heart shatters. "His family didn't make it…"

"Which ones," Alex demands weakly. She can feel sad like we all are. I stare the inferno from far away as the devastating clouds are formed from the fire.

"All of them…" He weakens his voice after he answers to Alex. She then gasps softly when I hear her breath. "Claire… Thom… Paulie… and Greg…" My best friends adds all names of my family… Alex sobs softly after she reveals Sonny's clarify. Next, the jet engine I overhear spreads a loud roar above. I see… two Thunderbolt IIs and a spark angel light, soaring to the Southwest where they seek San Francisco in the sorrowful sky.

"I am very sorry, David," Charlie paws my shoulder. "We feel what you feel right now and there's no other way to return them back. Bad things do happen, and there's nothing we can do about it…"

"They are all living inside of you," Itchy said sarcastically. "They're there in your heart and your family as you always love them will never abandon you." Itchy points his paw to my chest after I'm crying.

"The angels will search your family under the Bay Bridge," Bess grieves. "If there's a bodies underwater, we'll forge the funeral after we will find a hiding spot to lay low…"

Just then, somewhere on this water pond in front has shown a small boat floating. After a close shore, there's two small dogs coming. Sasha investigates as she seeks the wooden near the massive pond of ocean. Sasha shouts as she reveals their names. She knows them both, probably from the Flea Bites Club. The names are… Mia and Gerta, both bartenders and… survivors. The dogs ahead howls in their cry and Sasha and Bess sprints as the angels capture the boat and parks on the side of the pond.

The angels Lance and Tiffany in their location as of right now are… unknown. Both of them may be at either a war, or somewhere hidden safe with Carface and Killer. We all stare to the ashes of fires all over the city of San Francisco for a long minutes, sharing grief… and loss. The lands tremble as Heaven above the sky mourns. The winds breezes the soft ash fires, messaging through my ears and can overhear the screams and dying of people's souls in San Francisco. Many of their lives… dead, and many… slaughtered, and also… children's dying scream…

The Heaven light glosses San Francisco, and pours the rain of angels for the loss of his or her family…

The war between Heaven and Hell… is just the beginning…

We are at war.

_To be continued..._

End of Volume One


End file.
